Boys Over Flowers
by cullen n masen
Summary: Bella, una chica humilde, es admitida en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país: El Colegio Vulturi, donde conoce a los F4 (Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Jacob) quienes tratan de hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella termine enamorada de Jacob? ¿Y cuándo Edward termine enamorado de Bella? ¿Podrá Bella enamorarse de Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno he regresado con una nueva historia, y está vez está basada en el dorama Boys Over Flowers. Antes de publicarla quería saber si ya alguien había publicado algo parecido y vi de dos usuarios que lo habían hecho, sin embargo las historias no serán iguales, espero que lo comprendan y me apoyen, por cierto, ya les avise a estos usuarios de que estaba publicando esta historia, de todos modos les dejo a continuación los links de las dos historias por si quieren leerlos:**

**De MissSugarQuill: s/5558436/1/Boys-Over-Flowers**

**De undostresquehoraes: s/6025190/1/Boys-Before-Flowers**

**Espero que lean mi historia y que les agrade :)**

* * *

><p>Estaba una joven en su bicicleta, donde llevaba un uniforme que habían mandado a lavar a la lavandería de sus padres, tenía que llevarlo al Colegio Vulturi, la escuela más prestigiosa de todo Estados Unidos, y a donde solo iban las personas más ricas del país, por supuesto ella no iba en esa escuela, ya que sus padres apenas podían mantenerla a ella y a su pequeño hermano Seth.<p>

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela un oficial la detuvo.

-Disculpe, ¿por qué está usted aquí?- le pregunto.

-Oh, vine a entregar ropa limpia- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, puede pasar.

-¡Gracias!- dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras recorría la escuela buscando el edificio de la preparatoria no podía creer lo grande que era, parecía una pequeña ciudad.

Una vez llegó a su destino dejó la bicicleta y entró al edificio a preguntar por su cliente, pero no encontró a nadie en los pasillos, en cambio, vio cómo algunos estudiantes bajaban unas escaleras a lo que parecía un sótano, así que los siguió…

Al llegar abajo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: un árbol en medio de la estancia y alrededor de éste mesas de madera con 4 sillas cada una, y justo a su lado habían varios chefs preparando el almuerzo, en verdad no podía creer que _ésa_ fuera la cafetería.

-¿En realidad es esto una escuela?- murmuro para sí misma admirando nuevamente todo: el techo, la comida….

-¡Hey! ¡En el techo! ¡Riley va a saltar del techo!- grito un muchacho.

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron haciendo comentarios de ese estudiante.

-¿Riley…?- murmuró Bella, el nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde- ¡Riley!- grito reconociendo el nombre.

Salió a toda prisa del comedor y salió del edificio, donde encontró a una multitud viendo hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Riley en el borde del barandal, listo para aventarse.

_¡Riley! ¡Es el chico de la ropa! _Pensó mientras volvía a entrar al edificio y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el techo.

Una vez arriba había más estudiantes esperando a que brincara, pero ninguno trataba de detenerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Estudiante Riley!- gritó.

Riley lentamente volteó y Bella se sorprendió al verlo: toda su cara estaba llena de sangre y de rasguños.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Riley

Bella aún estaba un poco conmocionada, por lo que tardó en responder.

-¿Yo? Este….- ahora no sabía qué decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente- ¡Tengo una entrega!

Riley puso los ojos en blanco y volteó su mirada.

-Puedes entregárselo a mis padres cuando muera.

-¡¿Morir?!-exclamó Bella- Pero… si tú estás en esta escuela tan grandiosa- le dijo sin comprender.

-Esta no es una escuela, es el infierno- escupió Riley

-El verdadero infierno está afuera- le dijo Bella.

En verdad ella no podía comprender cómo alguien que iba en la escuela más prestigiosa del país y teniendo casi todo en la vida se quería matar.

-¿Has escuchado de los F4?- le preguntó Riley, pero Bella no contestó, así que él prosiguió- Una vez te dan la tarjeta roja, te conviertes en el juego de todos los estudiantes. Como yo…

_¿F4? ¿Tarjeta roja? ¿Juego de los estudiantes?_ Repitió en su mente Bella, tratando de descifrar el sentido en esas palabras, lentamente empezó a procesar todo se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería. _¿¡Jugar!? ¿Para ellos jugar con una persona es lastimarla hasta que quiera matarse?_

-¿Así que tu solo te quedaste parado? ¿Observándolos?- le pregunto con furia- Si esta fuera mi escuela yo los detendría y no les dejaría hacer eso.

Riley le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y la vio a los ojos.

-Que suerte….- le dijo- la de tus amigos… de tenerte como amiga.

Entonces cerró los ojos y brincó.

Bella reaccionó rápidamente y corrió junto al barandal, donde alcanzó a sostenerlo y a que viviera.

Después de ese acontecimiento Bella se hizo famosa.

Sin embargo, el Colegio Vulturi estaba perdiendo prestigio, y no solamente la escuela, sino también todo lo relacionado con las Empresas Vulturi, que iban desde supermercados hasta hoteles, realmente la empresa de mayor prestigio a nivel nacional era Empresas Vulturi.

-¡Bella! ¿Sabes cuál es tu apodo?- le preguntó Alice después de unas semanas del incidente, a lo que Bella negó- ¡La chica maravilla!- gritó mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Alice había sido su mejor amiga desde el kínder, y actualmente trabajaban juntas en un restaurante de avena, junto con otro de sus amigos: Benjamin.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la mención de su apodo y Benjamin y Alice se rieron.

* * *

><p>-Señora, las compañías relacionadas están haciendo todo lo que pueden por extinguir la opinión pública- le dijo Demetri a la presidenta de Empresas Vulturi.<p>

-¿Extinguir? ¡¿Tú crees que esto es extinguir?!- le grito mientras le lanzaba un periódico- ¿¡Cómo dejas que los reporteros se atrevan a mencionar el nombre de Edward Cullen!?

-Estoy muy apenado- se disculpó Demetri mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Tu sabes por qué la opinión pública da miedo?- le pregunto Jane un poco más calmada- Porque es ignorante, una vez que se vuelve loca es inmanejable. ¡La razón o el sentido común ya no funcionan!- le grito nuevamente, y bajo un poco más la voz- La que encendió el fuego debe ser quien lo extinga….- dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bella había salido más temprano del trabajo ya que los paparazzi las seguían, así que tuvo que tomar su bicicleta e irse lo más rápido posible, al llegar a su casa entro por la puerta trasera, ya que en la delantera estaba la lavandería.<p>

-¡Ya lle…!

No terminó la frase porque vio a un señor alto y delgado, con su pelo negro y ondulado, sentado en uno de los dos pequeños sillones que tenían.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya estás aquí!- la saludo Charlie- Él vino de parte de la oficina de la presdenta de Empresas Vulturi- dijo presentado al señor.

-Gusto en conocerla, yo soy Demetri- saludó el invitado-. Nos gustaría que usted, Isabella Swan, asista al Colegio Vulturi.

Bella no necesito pensar su respuesta.

-No quiero- _No iré a una escuela donde tratan a los estudiantes de esa forma… ¡No iré!_ Pensó con rabia, volteó a ver al señor Demetri y dijo- Me gusta lo que soy ahora, además no me adaptaría a la escuela.

-Isabella, ¿por qué no lo piensas una vez más?- insistió.

Bella iba a volver a repetir su respuesta, pero Renée contestó por ella.

-No hay necesidad de que lo piense más. Ella estará ahí desde mañana- Bella iba a protestar, pero Renée le mando una mirada de furia y prefirió callar.

-Entonces la veré mañana en la escuela- dijo Demetri.

-Yo me aseguraré de que ahí esté- contesto su mamá.

Bella bajo la mirada y se puso roja de la furia.

Escuchó como el señor Demetri se despedía de sus padres y luego se iba, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada Renée se dirigió con enojo a su hija:

-¿Cómo es que las palabras "no quiero" salieron de tu boca? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la matrícula?

Bella levantó la mirada y enfrentó a su mamá.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que esa gente solo sabe alardear de su riqueza?

Renée desvió la mirada.

-Dije eso por celos, además….- dijo cambiando de táctica- a ti te gustaba nadar… dijiste que querías ir a una escuela con alberca…

Bella no se consideraba una chica hermosa y mucho menos inteligente, en lo único que se consideraba buena era nadando, y era por eso que amaba nadar.

-¿Ahora intentas sobornarme?- bufó Bella- Aun así… ¡no iré!

A la mañana siguiente Bella se encontraba en el auto de tintorería de su papá, camino al Colegio Vulturi.

-Lamento no haber podido parar a tu mamá es solo que…. Está es una oportunidad única, que no se presenta dos veces en la vida- le dijo Charlie a su hija mientras apagaba el carro-, queremos que tengas un mejor futuro.

Bella suspiró.

-Lo sé papá y… te prometo que aprovecharé esta oportunidad- le dijo antes de salir del carro.

Bella estaba recorriendo la escuela con un croquis en su mano y observaba cómo todos los estudiantes que llegaban solo hablaban de dinero, presumían nueva ropa o alardeaban de su último viaje al extranjero.

_Son tan superficiales._

Mientras trataba de encontrar la alberca llegó a un camino hecho de piedra y empezó a escuchar una melancólica melodía en violín, siguió el sonido y llego a un pequeño kiosko donde se encontraba un muchacho vestido con un traje informal blanco tocando el violín, él era moreno, alto, musculoso, y de facciones suaves.

De repente dejó de tocar y miró a Bella, ella se ruborizó y comenzó a balbucear.

-Este… tu… eh… ¿sabes dónde está la alberca?- el muchacho señalo hacia el norte- ¿Por ahí?- él asintió- Gracias- dijo mientras se volvía a ruborizar- Lamento haber interrumpido. ¡Adiós!

_Tonta Bella…. _ Pensó mientras se iba

* * *

><p>Las horas siguieron pasando y Bella se encontraba en el edificio de Preparatoria, subiendo las escaleras cuando una mujer gritó:<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Son F4!

Inmediatamente todas las mujeres soltaron gritos de alegría y todos los estudiantes bajaron a la entrada para verlos llegar, y a causa de eso Bella se llevó algunos empujones al todos bajar corriendo.

Y desde donde estaba los vio.

El primero en entrar fue un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello despeinado, de color broncíneo, de ojos verdes, era flaco, pero no por eso no era musculoso, al contrario, se marcaban perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos, vestía un traje negro, sin duda era un hombre guapo. Detrás de él venían otras tres personas, en el lado derecho estaba un hombre más alto que los demás y con más músculos (si eso era posible) su cabello era negro y un poco rizado, vestía un poco más informal que los demás chicos, pero no por eso se veía mal, parecía un gran oso e intimidaba demasiado. En medio venía un hombre alto, no tan musculoso, de pelo lacio y rubio, quien vestía un traje color azul rey, parecía ser muy pacifista. Al último estaba el mismo muchacho que Bella había visto tocando el violín.

El primer hombre que había entrado se dirigió un muchacho y lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó.

-Voy a contar hasta tres…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó angustiado.

-Tres… dos… uno… Emmett, ¿te sobra algo de jugo?

El hombre que parecía un oso le contesto:

-Sí, ¿lo quieres?

No fue necesario que le contestaran, ya que le dio el jugo al primer hombre y él lo derramo sobre el muchacho al que se había dirigido, tiró la botella y salió de ahí caminando tranquilamente, mientras las otras tres personas lo seguían.

Inmediatamente todos le preguntaron al muchacho si estaba bien y después la entrada se fue vaciando.

-¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso?- hablo consigo Bella- Y… ¿cómo es que nadie hace nada?- se preguntó.

-Cuida de lo que hablas- le dijo alguien a su espalda.

Bella volteó y vio a tres personas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Tanya- le dijo la chica que le había hablado anteriormente, ella tenía el cabello largo, de color rubio rojizo, era alta y tenía un cuerpo de modelo, era muy hermosa.

-Yo soy Kate- le contestó otra chica que era un poco más alta que Tanya y que a diferencia de ella tenía el pelo rubio claro, aun así era muy hermosa.

-Y yo soy Irina-esa chica tenñia el cabello hasta la barbilla y era del mismo color que del de Kate, y a diferencia de Tanya y Kate ella no era muy alta.

-Lo que acabas de decir… ¿no te estarías refiriendo a F4?- le preguntó Tanya mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-Si no cuidas lo que dices te vas a meter en problemas- le dijo Kate.

-Como hoy es tu primer día no te haré nada- le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ingenuamente Bella

-¡Lo que dijiste de F4!- le grito Kate

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-¡Tú sí que no sabes nada sobre F4!- le dijo Irina antes de que las tres se fueran.

* * *

><p>-F4…- decía Seth mientras buscaba en la computadora.<p>

Apenas había llegado de la escuela le había pedido ayuda a su hermano menor para que investigarán quiénes eran F4.

-Emmett McCarty- leyó Seth mientras le enseñana una foto de él _¡Es el oso!_ Pensó Bella-, hijo de Félix McCarty, conocidos por tener las mejores acciones en la industria constructora. Hicieron toda su fortuna en bienes raíces y tienen más de 50 años en el negocio. Jasper Withlock – nuevamente vio la fotografía y correspondía al rubio- es un artista en cerámica que debutó a los 16 años, siendo el más joven, y ha sido escogido por la UNESCO. Es dueño de la Galería de Arte Nacional. Jacob Black- dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto del muchacho que estaba tocando el violín- es nieto del ex presidente de los Estados Unidos, es dueño de la fundación de Arte Black, y por último está Edward Cullen- su fotografía pertenecía al hombre que había tirado el jugo- quien es el sucesor de Empresas Vulturi.

* * *

><p>-F4… y ese tal Edmund Cullen… ¡lo odio! ¡Es un mal agradecido!- decía Bella mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en el pequeño espacio del balcón.<p>

El pequeño balcón estaba ubicado a un costado del edificio de preparatoria, eran unas escaleras que antes de que se modificara el edificio se usaban para que los alumnos llegaran a sus diferentes clases, sin embargo ahora estaban abandonadas.

Bella escucho como alguien se paraba y volteó, solo para encontrarse con Jacob, quien se levantó (parecía que había estado durmiendo) y subió las escaleras.

-Jacob- susurró-. Lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Es Edward, no Edmund. Acordarse del nombre correcto es lo mínimo que se hace al odiar a alguien, ¿no?- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta, que comunicaba al balcón con la escuela, y entrar.

* * *

><p>-Es grandioso que hayas hecho una amiga- le decía Alice mientras recogía los platos de una mesa.<p>

Bella le había platicado que aunque en el almuerzo _el trío_ (como había decidido llamar a Tanya, Irina y Kate) la habían molestado, había hecho una amiga: Jessica, ella era alta, delgada y tenía el cabello ondulado de color café claro, había sido la única persona agradable que había conocido.

-Me alegra no ser notada- le decía Bella a Alice-, pienso permanecer sola hasta que me gradúe.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra Bella? La que me protegía de los niños en el kínder y la que se enfrentó a unos pandilleros por mí en la secundaria, ella era una chica justiciera.

Bella no supo qué contestar, pues tampoco ella sabía qué le había pasado.

* * *

><p>-¡Son los F4!- gritó una chica.<p>

_Y aquí viene, todos irán a la entrada, los contemplarán y Edward Cullen humillará a alguna inocente persona, y como siempre nadie hará nada. _Pensó con monotonía Bella

_Ni siquiera yo haré algo…_ y un sentimiento de humillación la invadió.

Bella estaba en lo correcto, una chica le había hecho un pastel a Edward y él simplemente se lo embarró en toda su cara.

También tuvo razón en la parte de que ella no hacía nada.

* * *

><p>Jessica y Bella se encontraban caminando por el campus con un helado, estaban platicando de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo que Jessica vivía en Alemania y hace poco había llegado a los Estados Unidos.<p>

Jessica iba hablando alegremente de su familia cuando dio un paso en falso y se cayó, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que justamente en ese momento estaban caminando por el mismo lugar los F4, entonces cuando Jessica cayó su helado se embarro en el zapato de Edward Cullen.

-Lo siento, Edward- dijo inmediatamente Jess mientras se levantaba.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó con ironía- Si una disculpa lo solucionara todo, ¿por qué crees que hay leyes y policías?

-Pero fue un accidente. ¡Compraré exactamente el mismo par de zapatos!- ofreció.

-¿Eres más rica que yo?

-¿Perdón?

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

-Incluso si tuvieras más dinero eso sería imposible. Estos zapatos fueron elaborados **exclusivamente** por un artesano en Volterra, ¿cómo podrías comprar exactamente el mismo par?

-Lo siento mucho. Haré cualquier cosa para arreglarlo.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Sí.

-Lámelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward…- dijo temerosa Jessica.

Él la vio profundamente a los ojos con desprecio.

-¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa?

Bella observaba la escena atónita, no encontraba la voz para hacerle frente a Edward, pero ver cómo trataba a su amiga hacía que hirviera su sangre.

_¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra Bella? La que me protegía de los niños en el kínder y la que se enfrentó a unos pandilleros por mí en la secundaria, ella era una chica justiciera._ Recordó las palabras de Alice y al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

-¡Tú! ¿Crees que ella se cayó porque quería? Disculparse es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?- lo enfrentó Bella

Edward volteó su mirada hacia ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo Emmett le susurró algo al oído.

Edward no pudo reprimir su carcajada.

-¿Así que tú eres la famosa "Chica Maravilla"?- se río una vez más- Con ese apodo al menos esperaba una figura más bonita y una copa "D". Qué patética- y se río una vez más.

-Me alegra haberte caído mal.

-¿Es de tu estilo no pensar en tu posición y ser entrometida? ¿Por qué te metes en los problemas de otros?

-Porque ella es mi amiga. Pero supongo que los ricos desconocen palabras como "amistad"- dijo con suficiencia.

Jacob estaba parado detrás de Edward, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera al escuchar cómo le hablaba Bella a Edward.

-Veamos la gran amistad de la que hablas- se burló-. Lámelo. Olvidaré el asunto si **tú** lo lames.

Bella respiro hondo, lo miró con odio y comenzó a agacharse, estaba a punto de lamer su zapato cuando vio su helado y se lo embarro en la cara con tal fuerza que lo tiró al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con furia.

-No es de mi estilo dejar que un idiota se salga con la suya solo porque sus padres tienen dinero.

Agarró la mano de Jessica y salieron de ahí.

Jacob no pudo evitar otra sonrisa.

-¿Quién diablos se cree?- murmuró Edward.

* * *

><p>F4 contaba con un sótano solo para ellos, si ibas bajabas las escaleras que llevaban al comedor y seguías caminando por ese pasillo, ibas a encontrar unas escaleras que te llevarían a su sótano, en el tenían sillones, grandes pantallas, reproductor de películas, una pequeña cantina y varios accesorios para su entretenimiento.<p>

Edward se encontraba lanzando dardos, mientras Jacob ponía un poco de música y Jasper y Emmett estaban en la sala divirtiéndose con unas chicas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- le pregunto Jasper a Emmett mientras veía con el susodicho tiraba los dardos furiosamente.

-Creo que sigue impactado por lo que pasó

Jasper se levantó del sillón y fue al lado de Edward.

-¿Qué haces con esa cara tan seria?

-No me molestes- le contestó Edward malhumorado-. ¿Qué no escuchas a mi cerebro trabajando? Estoy pensando en cómo aplastar a _esa_ chica.

-¿Por qué te quiebras la cabeza pensando en qué hacer? Solo has lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Edward volteo a ver a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Sí que eres inteligente!- lo alabó- Isabella Swan, ahora sí que estás muerta- dijo mientras lanzaba un último dardo.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bella se dirigía a su casillero para agarrar algunos libros, pero mientras iba caminando no puedo evitar notar que todos los alumnos la estaban mirando y murmuraban cosas sobre ella.<p>

_Son unos estúpidos_ pensó ella mientras seguía su camino ignorándolos. Pero una vez llegó a su casillero notó como todos se quedaban callados y esperaban a que abriera su casillero.

Al momento de abrir su casillero Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero aun así lo abrió y vio que en la parte de arriba estaba pegada una tarjeta roja que decía "F4", después escuchó como una chica gritaba:

-¡Isabella Swan de segundo año tiene una tarjeta roja de los F4!

Y después todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí y a hacer bromas.

-¿De qué están hablando?- murmuró para sí- ¿Qué significa la tarjeta roja?

Cuando llegó al salón de clases todos la miraban como si fuera una leprosa, ella los ignoró y siguió su camino hacia su escritorio, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que no estaba. Miró a un lado y a otro y todos se reían, después vio algo en el piso que llamo su atención, era uno de sus cuadernos en el cual habían escrito cosas como: lárgate, lavandera, no vales nada, y demás adjetivos peores, ella se agachó al levantarlo y el cuaderno se movió hacia la salida, todos los alumnos se rieron de ella, y sin embargo ella siguió el camino que llevaba el libro, pues quería saber quién era el causante de tal broma.

El cuaderno la condujo a un pasillo donde se encontraba su escritorio rayado de palabras parecidas a las de su cuaderno, ella levantó la mirada molesta y se dirigió a todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban:

-¿Quién hizo esto? Si tienen algo que decir vengan y díganlo.

Pero lo que recibió como contestación fue un huevo lanzado a su cabeza.

_Una vez te dan la tarjeta roja, te conviertes en el juego de todos los estudiantes._ Recordó las palabras que le había dicho el chico que había salvado y comprendió todo.

Ella estaba llena de furia por lo que gritó:

-¡Lancen más! ¡Traten de hacerlo!

Y su petición fue concedida, en poco menos de un minuto estaba llena de huevos de los pies a la cabeza, y cuando pensó que todo había acabado le lanzaron harina.

-¡Traigan aceite! ¡Solo falta freírla!- grito un muchacho.

Isabella sentía como la furia recorría su cuerpo y no puso evitar que unas lágrimas de enojo salieran, volteó a algún lugar en busca de ayuda y cuando encontró a Jessica vio cómo ella desviaba la mirada y salía de ahí.

-¿No ha terminado?- le pregunto Jasper a Edward, quien se encontraba viendo cómo Isabella era humillada, ya que había colocado una cámara para poder ver todo desde un lugar cómodo.

-¿De qué hablas? Se termina cuando esa pesada me pida perdón de rodillas- le contestó.

-No creo que dure una semana- dijo Jasper, refiriéndose a Bella.

-No dura ni tres días- debatió Emmett-. ¡Hey, Jasper! Si gano me das parte de tu última venta.

-Ok, pero si yo gano, me das el teléfono de algunas chicas- acepto Jazz.

-¡Trato!

-¡Cállense!- les dijo Edward- Ya casi es hora de que venga- dijo mientras volteaba hacia las escaleras-. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- chasqueo los dedos, pero nadie apareció en las escaleras, y Jasper y Emmett se rieron- Claro, probablemente le de vergüenza verme en ese desastre- dijo mientras sonreía-. Me apuré mucho. Otra vez…. Cinco, cuatro…- contó más despacio-tres…- poco a poco su sonrisa desaparecía-dos…- Jasper y Emmett rieron aún más- uno…¿Por qué no ha llegado a pedir disculpas?- murmuro para sí mismo mientras Jazz y Emm reían.

* * *

><p>Bella había acudido al único lugar donde sabía que nadie la molestaría: la terraza.<p>

-Nunca me rendiré- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y sus lágrimas caían-. Se han metido con la persona equivocada- después miro sus manos y dijo-. ¿Cuántos huevos son estos? ¡Esos idiotas no saben que la harina es oro! Que despilfarro. ¿Cuántos hot cakes no se podrían haber hecho? Esos…

Detuvo su discurso al escuchar como alguien subía las escaleras, cuando volteó vio a Jacob.

-Que ruidosa eres cada vez que te veo- le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado-. ¿Sabes hacer hot cakes?

-¿Qué?

-Hot cakes, ¿sabes hacerlos?- le preguntó nuevamente.

_¿En verdad me está preguntando eso?_

Solo mezcla la harina, huevos, leche y azúcar, después fríelos- le contesto confundida.

-Que simple- dijo sorprendido.

Jacob vio la cara de Bella, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a limpiar su cara, después agarró su mano y le dio el pañuelo. Se separó de ella y caminó hacia la salida.

-Tu pañuelo- dijo Bella sorprendida.

-No lo necesito- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Te lo regresaré la próxima vez- prometió.

-No regresaré. Ya no hay silencio aquí gracias a alguien- dijo antes de irse.

Una vez Bella se quedó sola y miró cómo se iba.

_Jacob… _pensó.

Bella se la pasó el resto de las clases en la terraza, y al finalizar fue a su escritorio por sus cosas, pero se encontró pants y un peluche de borrego que decía:

_Lo siento, Bella. Perdóname por ser cobarde_

_Jessica._

Bella sonrío y agarro sus cosas.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasó a una lavandería para que quitaran el desastre de su uniforme, no se lo podía llevar a su papá, ya que la regañaría y preguntaría el por qué su ropa estaba así, y ella no quería que sus papás se enteraran.

* * *

><p>Edward se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante italiana con sus amigos cuando recibió una llamada.<p>

-¿Están haciendo lo que les dije? No cometan errores y háganlo bien, ¿entendido?

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bella había decidido ir a la alberca después de clases, por lo que fue al vestidor y se cambió, pero al llegar a la alberca no podía creer lo que veía: había basura por todas partes.<p>

-¡Edward Cullen!- gritó furiosa.

Mientras tanto Edward se encontraba en el sótano riéndose al imaginar la cara que pondría Bella al ver todo el desastre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Jasper

-Ella probablemente está furiosa ahora mismo- respondió mientras volvía a reír.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Emmett.

-Tal vez… ¿la lavandera? ¿Todavía?- decifró Jazz

-Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Emett.

-¡Más de una semana!- dijo con júbilo Jasper.

-Ok, pásate los números- dijo Emmett mientras le entregaba su celular-. Ella definitivamente es algo- comento refiriéndose a Bella.

-¿No es la primera chica en enfrentarnos?- divagó Jazz.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- los interrumpió Edward- Solo ha durado mucho porque soy suave con ella. Y… ¿por qué Jacob no está aquí?

-Probablemente está durmiendo en algún lado- adivinó Jasper.

De regreso en la alberca, Bella había sacado toda la basura y había regresado a los vestidores a cambiarse, justo cuando estaba saliendo tres muchachos la sorprendieron agarrándola de los brazos y las piernas, Bella quiso golpearlos, pero eran más fuertes que ella, por lo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunas lágrimas de desesperación caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien o más o menos?<strong>

**Oh! Antes de que se me olvide les dejo los links de la ropa que usaron los personajes, por si quieren verlos:**

**Jasper: 2012/03/20120322_Zara_ **

**Emmett: (el de en medio)**

**Edward: **

**Jacob: . /_VVXw6TpUqzg/TKD4oKQi-UI/AAAAAAAAADg/Ky-yj835sW8/s1600/Bottega+Veneta+Milan+Fashion+Week+Menswear+ **

**Bueno sin más las dejo, espero y les haya gustado y sí es así dejen un review, al igual si algo no les gustó me gustaría saberlo para poder mejorar.**

**Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien chicas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias a las personas por sus "favoritos" y "alertas", en verdad las aprecio. :)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir las dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!- gritaba Bella mientras trataba de golpear a sus atacantes.<p>

Bella empezó a sollozar al ver que nadie iba a rescatarla, ni siquiera sabía qué les había hecho a esos muchachos para que la atacaran, y justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas escuchó cómo alguien les gritaba a los chicos:

-¡Hey! ¿Están jugando en grupo o qué?

_¡Jacob!_ Pensó con alegría mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Eso… es que…- trató de decir uno de sus atacantes.

-Tú, hot cakes- le dijo Jacob a Bella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-. ¿Olvidaste incluir algo en la receta?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Bella, ¡no podía creer que en una situación como en la que estaba Jacob solo hablara de hot cakes!

-Los hice como me dijiste, pero no se esponjan- dijo frustrado.

-¿Polvo para hornear?- preguntó Bella.

Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Podrías…?- le preguntó Bella mientras señalaba con su cabeza a sus atacantes, quienes aún la tenían sujeta por los brazos y piernas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?- les preguntó Jacob enojado.

-Es que… Edward Cullen, él…- trató de decir otro atacante.

-¿Por qué no se van ahora?- les ofreció un poco más calmado.

Los tres muchachos se vieron y salieron corriendo, dejando a Bella tirada en el piso, Jacob se levantó y fue por una toalla, con la cual envolvió a Bella.

-Tienes la piel de gallina- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida-. Polvo de hornear… tengo que intentarlo de nuevo- susurró.

-Jake- le hablo Bella, él volteó a verla-, gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No te estaba ayudando, simplemente esa clase de cosas me molestan- le contestó y se fue.

Bella se quedó tirada en el piso llorando, pero ya no sabía si lloraba por lo que le había pasado o por el claro rechazo de Jacob.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué? ¿Jacob la ayudó?- les preguntó Edward a los muchachos que habían agredido a Bella.<p>

-Sí, él apareció en ese momento- le contestó uno.

-¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que le hicieran esa clase de cosas a Isabella?- les preguntó enojado.

-Usted dijo que…

-¡Les dije que la asustaran!- les grito con furia- ¿¡Quién les dijo que hicieran otra cosa!? ¿¡Quieren que haga que los expulsen de la escuela!? ¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero ver sus caras!

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad estás bien, Bella?- le preguntó una vez más Alice.<p>

Bella había llegado a su trabajo con la cara arruinada a causa de las lágrimas y tuvo que platicarle lo que había pasado a Alice.

-Al final nada pasó- trató de tranquilizarla Bella

-Esos tal F4… y ese tal Edward Cullen- murmuró enojada Alice-… ¿y todos son iguales?

-No, uno de ellos parece algo diferente- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el pañuelo de Jacob de su sudadera y veía las iniciales "J.B." que estaban bordadas en una esquina.

_Jacob…_

* * *

><p>Iba de regreso a casa cuando lo vio, estaba en una parada de autobuses pegado a la vitrina donde estaba la foto de la famosa modelo Leah Clearwater, y más que estar pegado a la vitrina parecía que estaba acariciándola.<p>

-Parece que ella también te gusta, Jake- dijo Bella mientras detenía la bicicleta.

Jacob dejó de acariciar la imagen y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Aun así-volvió a hablar-, no deberías de tocar vitrinas como esas, tus manos se pondrán negras.

Jacob bajó la mirada a sus manos y afirmativamente, las yemas de sus dedos estaban negras.

Bella se bajó de su bicicleta y saco de su bolsita un paquete de toallitas húmedas (las cuales siempre cargaba) y sacó tres, Jacob extendió su mano para que se las diera, pero en vez de dárselas a Jacob, Bella comenzó a limpiar la vitrina.

_Siempre me sorprende_ pensó Jacob mientras se reía.

Una vez terminó de limpiar la vitrina, Bella se puso al lado de Jacob y dijo:

-Ella es realmente bella, ¿no lo crees?- decía mientras veía la foto de Leah- Y no solo es muy bella, también es muy inteligente y dona todo el dinero que gana como modelo. Ella también aprobó el examen de Leyes de Francia- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Jacob.

-¡Claro! Ella es mi ídolo- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Ídolo?- se burló de ella.

-Las personas esperan que ella sea el éxito en la firma de abogados de sus padres después de graduarse, pero yo pienso diferente- dijo seriamente-. Yo pienso que ella hará algo muchísimo más grande. Sé que es solo mi imaginación- dijo mientras se sonrojaba-, pero me gustaría que se casara con una familia real, o con algún presidente, será una persona que se dedique a la paz mundial como Diana o Audrey Hepburn.

-Ella es solo una modelo- la cortó Jacob.

-¿Y qué?- lo retó- El presidente de Francia se divorció para casarse con una modelo. ¿Quién sabe?- divagó- Quizás algún presidente o príncipe de Europa se enamore de ella y le proponga matrimonio- volteó a ver a Jacob-. Yo creo que es un escenario bastante predecible, ¿no lo crees?

-Realmente eres molesta e irritante cada vez que te veo- le dijo molesto mientras desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar.

-Yo solo…- trató de disculparse Bella.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- dijo con odio mientras seguía su camino.

_Pero… ¿por qué se molestó? ¿Qué hice?_

Se quedó parada en la calle con la mirada perdida por unos minutos, hasta que una ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello y decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Durante el camino Bella no puso evitar sentirse un poco triste al saber que Jacob estaba enojado con ella, pero _¿por qué se enojaba el con ella por hablar de su ídolo?_ Se seguía preguntando hasta que llegó a su casa.

-¡Hermana! ¡Es un escándalo!- le dijo Seth a Bella cuando apenas había entrado.

-¿Escándalo?- preguntó Renée desde la cocina.

-¡Dice que en la escuela de mi hermana alguien está embarazada!- les informo mientras señalaba la computadora.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron Renée y Charlie mientras se acercaban con sus hijos.

_¿Cuál es el gran escándalo?_ Se preguntó Bella _Todos los días muchas jóvenes se embarazan, ¿cuál es el problema si algo así pasó en el Colegio Vulturi?_ Pero antes de que formulara su pregunta obtuvo la respuesta: _¡Claro! El Colegio Vulturi es la escuela más prestigiosa del país, además de que ahí solo acuden los hijos de las personas más importantes en el mundo de los negocios._

-Aquí dice que es una chica de preparatoria, de segundo año, pero no dicen el nombre- informó Seth.

-¿Cómo alguien de segundo año puede quedar embarazada? ¿Qué les pasa a las jovencitas ricas?- se preguntó Renée.

-Las chicas de buenas familias son más aterradoras- murmuro Bella mientras recordaba al trío.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día en la escuela Bella se dirigía a su salón de clases cuando notó cómo todos murmuraban cosas sobre ella y cómo todos la miraban, Bella los ignoró, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, ya que tenía la misma sensación que aquel día que recibió la tarjeta roja de los F4.<p>

Cuando llegó al salón vio que todos sus compañeros estaban viendo el pizarrón, ella lentamente volteó su cabeza y vio que en el pizarrón estaban escritas cosas como: "¿Quién es el padre, Bella?" "¿Qué tal eres en la cama?" "¡Zorra!".

Bella lentamente comprendió que el rumor de que alguien estaba embarazada se refería a ella.

_¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?_

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cosas porque todos los hombres le empezaron a gritar cosas como: "¿Cuánto cobras la hora?" y "Lo tenías bien guardado".

Su vista se nubló y antes de que alguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos, ella salió del salón y fue al lugar donde estaba segura que encontraría al causante de sus problemas.

* * *

><p>-Ella vendrá muy pronto- les dijo Edward a sus amigos.<p>

-¿Qué hiciste está vez?- le preguntó Jacob.

-¿Por qué? Si lo supieras, ¿la salvarías de nuevo?- le preguntó bruscamente Edward.

-¿De qué están hablando?- les preguntaron Emmett y Jasper mientras les hacían compañía en la sala.

-Solo olvídalo- le dijo Jacob a Edward.

-¿Por qué te volviste tan curioso? Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces no te metas en mis asuntos- le dijo Edward molesto.

-Hacerle eso a una chica… es solo infantil- defendió Jacob a Bella.

-Ya sea una chica o no, los que me desafíen serán pisoteados duramente, ¿no conoces mi regla?- le dijo Edward mientras desviaba la mirada, y cuando vio algo, o más bien alguien, bajando de las escalera, la miró fijamente- Habla del demonio y aparece- murmuró, luego volteo a ver a Jacob con suficiencia-. ¿No te lo dije? Ella iba a venir tarde o temprano- después se giró a ver a su visitante-. Has tardado un poco en decir "lo siento".

-Este es el límite de mi paciencia- murmuró mientras se acercaba a Edward y le daba una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Edward se levantó sorprendido por su atrevimiento y la enfrentó, pero Bella no se dejó intimidar, apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños y le dijo con todo el odio que tenía:

-Te dije que este era el límite de mi paciencia- le repitió antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo envío de vuelta al sillón por el impacto del golpe-. ¿Alguna vez me viste durmiendo con un chico, o tan siquiera tomarle de la mano? ¿¡Me viste!?- le grito mientras se acercaba a él- Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, ¿y tú vas y haces eso?- se acercó más a él y le dio otra cachetada- Si sigues molestándome la próxima vez será hombre muerto- le advirtió Bella antes de irse del sótano.

* * *

><p>-Ella realmente es algo- comentó Emmett mirando cómo Edward se reía solo.<p>

-Ella dominó al gran Edward Cullen con un impresionante golpe- dijo Jasper mientras Edward se volvía a reír-. Aunque… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

-Tienes razón, eso mismo estaba pensando… ¿a quién se parece?- pensó Emmett.

Pasaron algunos momentos en los que Jasper y Emmett trataban de recordar a quién se parecía Bella, hasta que recordaron y juntos dijeron:

-¡Carmen!

-¿Qué?- pregunto con incredulidad Edward- ¡Claro que no!

-Se comportan muy parecido- le dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo se va a parecer a mi hermana esa chica plana y odiosa?- preguntó Edward mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo que sea…- dijo Emmett- ¿Por qué estabas riéndote solo?

-¿No lo han notado?- les preguntó Edward, pero no les dejo contestar, ya que él siguió- Creo que esa chica…- se refirió a Bella- ha perdido la cabeza por mí- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón y sonreía.

-¿Hay forma de explicar eso?- le preguntó Jasper mientras se reía.

-¿No se supone que ustedes son unos genio ligando chicas?- se burló Edward- Dicen que el "no" de una mujer es el "sí". Ella dice que me odia, pero en realidad se ha enamorado de mi- volteo a ver a Emmett y Jasper-. Piénsenlo: como ella no quiere que sospeche que le gusto, ella vino en persona y me hablo como si me odiara.

-Es lógico- dijo con sarcasmo Jasper.

-Una mujer que aún no ha besado- murmuró Emm.

-Eso solo significa que ella espera tener su primer beso conmigo- concluyó Edward mientras volvía a sonreír.

_Isabella… Bella…_

* * *

><p>Bella se dirigía hacia su casillero a recoger unos libros antes de irse, tratando de pasar desapercibida y escondiéndose.<p>

_¿Por qué le provocaste? Siempre te metes en problemas, Isabella_ se regañó.

Estaba subiendo unas escaleras cuando aparecieron 4 hombre vestidos de traje delante de ella.

-¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- preguntó uno.

-Sí…- contesto insegura.

_¡Hay no! ¡De seguro me van a expulsar! ¡Hay no!_

-¿Puede venir con nosotros un momento?

-Yo…estoy ocupada ahora mismo.

_Tal vez si no voy ahora con ellos no me expulsen inmediatamente…_

-Tenemos órdenes de llevárnosla

-¿De quién?- les preguntó Bella.

-Si viene con nosotros lo descubrirá.

-Es que… tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que estoy ocupada. Lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Lento, baja lentamente_ pensaba, pero cuando volteo a ver a los hombres vio cómo ellos también bajaban las escaleras, así que terminó bajando las escaleras corriendo, después se dirigió a la salida y siguió corriendo en todo el campus, trato de ocultarse detrás de unos árboles, y cuando pasaron 10 minutos y no vio a los hombres salió de su escondite, pero no que no esperaba era ser agarrada de los codos por dos hombres y después ser cargada.

-¡Bájenme! ¡Déjenme ir!- gritaba mientras la subían a un auto.

Una vez adentro Bella golpeo en la cabeza a los hombres y les dio patadas, pero uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo con cloroformo y se lo puso en su cara, en poco segundos Bella ya estaba dormida.

_Huele a rosas…_ fue la primera cosa que percibió Bella cuando despertaba del mundo de los sueños, después sintió como algunas manos se movían por todo su cuerpo, masajeándola.

_¿¡Manos!?_ Pensó asustada mientras abría los ojos y veía a cuatro mujeres trabajando sobre su cuerpo.

Ellas estaban murmurando algo que Bella no comprendió a entender, pero cuando menos se lo espero sintió como algo era jalado de sus piernas y luego mucho ardor, ella reprimió un grito y decidió volver a cerrar los ojos.

Después de haber estado en el spa, fue llevada a una habitación donde una maquillista profesional la esperaba, ahí había un espejo, pero no permitieron que Bella se mirara, por lo que ella sintió como el pincel pasaba por sobre sus párpados, labios y mejillas, también se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba peinando al sentir unas manos sobre su cabello.

Cuando las profesionales terminaron su trabajo llego otra mujer y empezó a vestirla con un vestido strapless corto (le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla) con un ligero escote de corazón, color rosa pastel y el cual estaba forrado por un encaje floreado, el vestido era hermoso, ceñido desde su pecho hasta su cintura, donde estaba un pequeño moño, y luego se formaban holanes hasta donde terminaba el vestido; complementaron el conjunto con una pulsera de diamantes y con unas zapatillas de tacón blancas.

Cuando terminaron con ella la llevaron con el mayordomo, el cual era alto y parecía un poco grande aun para seguir trabajando. Él le pidió que lo siguiera y mientras caminaban Bella pudo apreciar mejor la casa, que era tan grande que sería mejor llamarla mansión, era hermosa, con muchos candelabros y amueblado con los mejores muebles del mundo, pasaron enfrente de un balcón y Bella vio el patio, el cual tenía un pequeño lago y al lado de éste un pequeño campo de golf. Las mucamas que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban sorprendidos.

-Creo que están sorprendidas porque es la primera vez que el joven trae a una mujer- le dijo el mayordomo.

Bella salió de sus pensamientos y aprovecho la oportunidad para interrogar al mayordomo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto

-Estamos en Washington, ¿cierto?

Y es que ella no podía creer que estuviera en el mismo estado donde vivía, pues nunca había visto una mansión tan hermosa.

-Así es- le contesto mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Estoy en la Casa Blanca o algo así?- y es que era el único lugar donde ella podía pensar que estaba.

-No.

-Tengo una pregunta más- decía mientras movía inquietamente las manos.

-Adelante, señorita.

_¿Señorita?_

-No me diga señorita- le pidió Bella con una sonrisa-, dígame Bella.

-Sí, señorita Bella.

Ella rodó los ojos y prefirió hacer una pregunta más.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Yo tampoco sé la razón, señorita Bella.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

-Alguien la está esperando- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Bella entró y habían una escaleras para que bajara, así lo hizo y cuando llegó abajo vio que había una gran sala al lado izquierdo, ella camino para allá y vio a una persona, mejor dicho un hombre, de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

_¿Jacob…?_

Cuando el hombre se volteó no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué hay de malo en que este en mi casa?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Está mansión es tu hogar?- preguntó anonadada.

-Así es- le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer?- preguntó a la defensiva mientras levantaba un puño.

Edward se acercó un poco más y cuando Bella estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo él la agarró suavemente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a un gran espejo. Y por un momento Bella apreció lo que habían hecho con ella, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, igual que las zapatillas, y el cabello y el maquillaje eran sutiles pero hermosos, después vio a Edward y no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que se veía y lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

-Mírate bien- le ordenó Edward, y así lo hizo ella-. ¿No deberías de estar sorprendida de ti misma? El patito feo puede transformarse en un cisne con dinero.

Esas palabras hicieron que Bella saliera de su burbuja de felicidad y le dijera retadoramente:

-Yo no te pedí nada de esto- se volteó y quedo frente a él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Solo dime la verdad- le pidió-, dime que te gusto- sonríe-. Eres el tipo de chica que dice lo contrario, ¿cierto? No hay nadie más aquí, así que puedes decirme que te gusto- Bella levantó una ceja incrédula, pero él no la vio y siguió hablando-. Desde ahora solo te ignoraré en la escuela- ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a gritarle un par de cosas, pero él la interrumpió-. ¿Qué? Estás sorprendida por una oferta tan increíble, ¿verdad?- dijo con todo su ego inflado- ¿Te lo tengo que repetir?- dijo al ver que Bella no reaccionaba- Desde ahora, solo si eres agradable conmigo, puedes tener la posibilidad de ser mi novia cuando nadie nos vea- se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla, pero Bella retrocedió y le preguntó con su enojo controlado.

-Te has vuelto loco, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad crees que **tú** me gustas?-levantó un poco más la voz- ¿Cómo me podrías gustar si lo único que has hecho desde que llegué a la escuela es tratarme mal? ¡Por nada del mundo estaría con una persona como **tú**!- lo señalo- Y esto- se señaló a ella misma- no me importa, ¿crees que vistiendo me con cosas caras me vas a tener?- tomo una gran bocanada y contó hasta cinco- Te pido que le hables a alguien para que me traiga mi ropa.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba aún en la sala analizando todo lo que le había dicho Bella, él nunca lo admitiría, pero el rechazo de ella en verdad lo había herido.<p>

_¿En verdad me porté tan mal con ella? ¿Por qué siento este… remordimiento? Como si hubiera hecho algo mal…_

-Señor- lo llamó el mayordomo, él volteó-, ¿qué hacemos con el vestidos, zapatillas y joyas que usó la señorita Bella?

-No me importa, tíralo o quémalo- dijo con enojo-. Y despide a todas las personas que trabajaron con ella, y asegúrate de contratar a los mejores la próxima vez.

_¿Por qué siento está presión en mi pecho? ¿Por qué…?_

* * *

><p>Bella estaba caminando afuera de la mansión, iba a caminar hasta llegar a una parada de autobús.<p>

_¿Qué te pasó en ese momento, Isabella? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?_ Pensó mientras recordaba.

_Flashback_

-Y también…- dijo mientras se acercaba más a Edward- parece que no sabías, pero no se hacen amigos con dinero, sino con el corazón.

-No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar- contestó sencillamente-. Dime si hay algo que no se pueda comprar- espero unos minutos, pero Bella no lograba pensar nada-. ¿En verdad hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar? Si existe algo así, ¿por qué no me lo dices?- pero ella no habló.

_Fin Flashback_

Bella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño saltito al ver que una motocicleta se paraba en frente de ella, el conductor se quitó su casco y la saludó.

-Eres tú otra vez.

Jacob había llevado a Bella a un parque cercano y se habían sentado a platicar.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?- le preguntó Bella.

-A mi casa, ¿y tú?

-A mi casa, también.

-¿Descalza?- le preguntó mientras veía sus pies desnudos y se reía.

Bella se sonrojó, ya que se había quitado las zapatillas que le habían dado, y como tardaban mucho en entregarle sus tenis y ella ya se quería ir, pensó que no eran importantes.

-Es que tuve un pequeño problemita- se excusó mientras recordaba su plática con Edward-. Jacob… ¿hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar?

Pasaron unos pequeños minutos en lo que Jacob pensaba, pero como Bella veía que no contestaba empezó a perder sus esperanzas de que existiera algo así.

-Aire- contestó después de unos momentos.

Bella se rió y luego Jacob se unió a ella.

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso?- se preguntó mientras los dos seguían riendo.

_Que hermosa sonrisa_ pensó mientras se levantaba y despeinaba un poco a Bella.

-Eres una traviesa- le dijo antes de volver a despeinarla.

Bella paró de reír y se sonrojo al pensar que Jacob la había tocado, pero él no pudo ver esto, pues se había dado la vuelta para sacar una bolsa de su motocicleta, de la cual sacó unos tenis que le dio a Bella.

-Úsalos- dijo mientras se subía a su moto y la prendía-, si caminas descalza por este vecindario la policía te seguirá- dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Al otro día Bella estuvo esperando a Jacob en la terraza, donde antes estaba, para poder entregarle sus tenis, pero no apareció, por lo que decidió buscarlo en el sótanos de los F4, pero cuando llegó se llevó otra decepción al no encontrar a nadie allí, y justo cuando se estaba yendo, llegaron Jasper y Emmett.<p>

-¿Acaso es la Chica Maravilla? ¿La archienemiga de Edward?- se preguntó Jasper mientras la veía.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Edward no está- le informó Emmett.

-¿Quién dijo que quería verlo a él?- preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué es eso?- cambio el tema Jasper mientras señalaba la bolsa que traía Bella.

Bella bajó la mirada y le extendió la bolsa.

-¿Podrías dárselo a Jacob, por favor?- pidió con un ligero sonrojo.

Jasper lo tomó y le ofreció tomar un refresco o algo, para poder hablar con ella.

Bella había encontrado muy agradables a Jazz y a Emm, por lo que en pocos minutos los tres ya se estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, así que Bella les había platicado lo que había ocurrido con Edward el día anterior.

-Nadie había hecho enojar a Edward hasta ahora- le comento Jazz cuando terminó su narración.

Bella iba a contestarle, pero Emmett la interrumpió

-Es Leah- dijo mientras señalaba la tele que se encontraba detrás de Bella.

-Ella volverá pronto- dijo Jazz-. Jacob debe de estar contento.

Bella desvió la vista para que no vieran la reacción que tenía con tan solo mencionar el nombre de Jacob, de la cual ahora estaba curiosa por saber si conocía a la modelo Leah.

-Entonces…- empezó a comenzar la plática- ¿hace cuánto se conocen?

-Desde kínder- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Jasper la vio fijamente un minuto.

-Pareces estar curiosa por algo- le dijo- Pregunta. Si sabemos la respuesta te la diremos gracias a que hemos estado entretenidos últimamente por ti.

Bella escogió muy bien las palabras que iba a utilizar.

-Jacob y la modelo Leah Clearwater se conocen?

-¿Conocerse?- dijeron con ironía mientras se reían.

-Él estuvo en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía cinco años- comenzó a decirle Emmett-, fue ahí cuando perdió a sus padres. Después de eso, él mostró síntomas de autismo y no se relacionaba con nadie, y la persona que lo ayudó a salir de su caparazón fue Leah. Para nosotros ella es como una hermana, pero para Jacob, ella es como su primer amor, su amante y su madre, todo a la vez.

Bella sonrío débilmente, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, dio las gracias por el buen rato que pasaron y se fue desilusionada.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en su habitación y sacó el pañuelo Jacob mientras recordaba los momentos con él.

_Jacob._ Pensó, pero no con ilusión, como otras veces, sino con tristeza, pues sabía que muy bien que no sería capaz de conseguir el corazón de Jacob.

Al siguiente día, Bella se encontraba jugando quemados y no podía parar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho Jazz y Emm sobre Jacob y Leah. Tanya se encontraba en el equipo contrario, y cuando vio que Bella estaba distraída le lanzó el balón directo a la cara, ella cayó por el impacto del golpe y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, Bella se levantó, ignoró las burlas de sus compañeros y fue al baño para parar el sangrado.

Edward había visto el golpe que había recibido Bella desde las canchas de basquetbol, y no supo por qué, pero sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, lo que hizo que saliera corriendo detrás de Bella para irla a auxiliar, cuando llegó al baño sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se acercó por detrás a ella.

-Quédate quieta- trató de decirle suavemente mientras le acercaba el pañuelo a su nariz.

Bella reaccionó con la voz de Edward y lo empujó, creyendo que la iba a lastimar.

Edward desvío la mirada y mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, ocultando la tristeza que le causaba el desprecio de Bella.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas que fuiste tan tonta y dejaste que la pelota te golpeara?- le pregunto agresivamente, tratando (una vez más) de parecer insensible.

Bella no respondió y se volteó para que él no viera las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos, ya no sabía si lloraba por Jacob o por el dolor que sentía en su nariz.

-No lo hagas- le dijo Edward cuando vio una lágrima.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de llorar- le ordenó-. No va con tu personalidad.

-¿Ahora necesito tu permiso para llorar?- le preguntó incrédulamente- Además, ¿no te hace feliz el verme triste?

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a alguien que vino hasta aquí para ayudarte?- evadió la pregunta de Bella.

-¡¿Quién te pidió ayuda?!- gritó, harta de la situación, cansada de escuchar las preguntas retóricas de Edward, cansada de siempre ser molestada por él- Aun si fueras la última persona en el mundo no te pediría ayuda, preferiría morirme de una hemorragia nasal antes que pedirte ayuda.

Edward se quedó parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo a ningún lado.

_¿Ella… Bella… me… o-odia?_ Se preguntó mientras sentía un gran hoyo en su corazón.

Bella camino hacia la salida, pero cuando pasó junto a él, Edward reacciono y la agarró del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- le preguntó triste, pero no tanto, aún ocultaba sus sentimientos- Soy apuesto, alto, astuto y rico. ¿Qué hay… qué hay de malo en mí?

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero todo tu ser y personalidad son horribles. Esos ojos, esa boca, tu forma de caminar y tu cabello desordenado- dijo Bella mientras lo veía, y por un momento sus ojos la hipnotizaron, eso era lo que Bella odiaba, que fuera tan perfecto y a la vez tan imperfecto-… ¡es molesto! También lo de la Tarjeta Roja- recordó-, que usan solo para reírse de los indefensos, ¡eso es lo peor! Odio todo acerca de ti, Edward- le dijo lentamente- ¡Todo!- enfatizó antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Después del episodio del baño, Edward se sentía enojado, decepcionado y… sobre todo, triste. No entendía por qué, pero el simplemente pensar que Bella lo odiaba, hacía que él se sintiera triste, que se sintiera enojado con él mismo. Por eso había decidido liberar todo ese enojo que sentía haciendo un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la escuela.<p>

Edward había pasado toda la tarde, y pare de la noche, en el gimnasio, y cuando iba de camino a la salida, vio un cartel que decía:

_Colegio Vulturi-Viaje Escolar:_

_Visitando 5 países europeos, incluyendo Escandinavia._

Él sonrío antes de irse, ideando un plan.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿$20, 000?!- gritó Alice, sorprendida- ¿Tanto por un paseo escolar?- Bella asintió- ¿Y toda la escuela va?<p>

-Todos, excepto yo.

-¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos?- les sugirió Benjamin desde la cocina.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Alice, pero él no contestó- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tanto tiempo?- le preguntó a Bella.

-Iré a nadar a la escuela y conseguiré otro trabajo de medio tiempo por un mes- contestó, recordando la situación económica de sus padres y cómo siempre faltaba dinero.

-Deberíamos de aprovechar que no tienes clases y divertirnos. ¿Habrá algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos y trabajar al mismo tiempo?- se preguntó Al, pero su celular sonó, indicando una llamada entrante- ¡Hola mamá!- contestó animada- ¿En serio? ¿Puede ir Bella también? ¡Gracias!- gritó al teléfono mientras saltaba de alegría- ¡Mi tía necesita ayuda con su barco, ¡y quieren que ayudemos!

-Les dije que saldrían- dijo Benjamin

* * *

><p>Era el día en el que la preparatoria del Colegio Vulturi se iría a Europa, y Edward estaba caminando de un lado para el otro en el aeropuerto, mientras esperaban a los que faltaban.<p>

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Me estresa- le pidió Jasper.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?- preguntó Emm.

-Claro que no- contesto rápidamente-. El viaje va a ser largo, así que estoy moviéndome antes de abordar el avión- dijo más tranquilo.

Jasper se río, sospechando la causa del nerviosismo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué dijiste que vendrías al viaje escolar esta vez? ¿No dijiste la última vez que era molesto no ir en un avión privado?

-Estamos en la escuela- le contestó Edward-, este tipo de molestias serán parte de nuestros recuerdos de instituto. ¿Verdad, Jacob?- pidió apoyo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jake, quien también había estado caminando un rato, nervioso.

-Vámonos- les dijo Emmett a Jasper y a Edward, mientras tomaba sus maletas y se iba como los demás estudiantes.

-¿Por qué no está **ella**?- se preguntó Edward mientras seguía a los demás.

Jacob vio cómo sus amigos se iban, y entonces fue su turno de ir a esperarla.

Habían pasado demasiadas semanas sin ver su rostro, sin escuchar su voz, sin… ella, era por eso que Jake se encontraba muy feliz de que al fin regresara al país, en verdad la había extrañado.

Estaba teniendo muy buenos recuerdos de ella cuando la vio salir, estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Ella lo vio a través de los lentes de sol y le dio una cálida sonrisa, él correspondió la sonrisa y cuando se iba a acercar, llegaron muchos periodistas y le empezaron a tomar fotos y a hacerle preguntas. Poco a poco se borró la sonrisa de Jacob, y después de lo que para él fue una eternidad, ella camino hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Has estado bien?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no piensas saludarme, Fido?

Jacob había estado tan concentrado en Leah que no se había dado cuenta que Rosalie se encontraba detrás de ellos, ella, al igual que Leah, era modelo, pero un poco más joven. Era difícil creer que fueran amigas, ya que eran opuestos, mientras Leah era de estatura mediana, con buenas curvas y morena; Rosalie era alta, rubia y con un cuerpo digno de envidiar.

-¡Rosalie!- la saludó con falsa alegría.

Y es que digamos que ellos… no se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- sugirió Leah.

* * *

><p>El avión todavía no despegaba y a Edward le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, no podía creer que ella no estaba ahí, a su lado.<p>

_¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Con quién está?_ Eran preguntas que lo atormentaban.

-¿Bueno?- contestó cuando su celular sonó- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿A dónde fue?

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Alice y Bella habían llegado a la playa, se habían subido al bote para comenzar a pescar, al principio tenían mucha energía, pero al cabo de dos horas ya estaba exhaustas, por lo que habían decidido tomar una pequeña siesta.<p>

-¡Oye, lavandera!

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró adormilada- Oye, Alice, ¿estoy soñando?

-No lo creo- contesto una muy adormilada Alice.

-Es que escuché **esa** molesta voz.

Se restregó un poco los ojos, y volteó hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a murmurar cosas como: "Lo mataré", "Ahora sí estás en mi lista negra" y cosas por el estilo.

-Escuche que la gente común iba al océano, pero mira el estado de ese bote- dijo Edward a través de un megáfono, pues se encontraba en un barco cinco estrellas.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡No estaban yendo a Escandinavia!?

-No es como si no hubiéramos ido antes. Ya estoy harto de ese lugar, ¿sabías? Les dije- señalo a todos los alumnos- que buscaran un lugar original, y sugirieron este lugar. ¡Realmente es una coincidencia! No sabía que estabas aquí- mintió.

-¿Por qué no simplemente continúas con tu camino?

-Ese bote o balsa, ¿es estable?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Incluso si no lo fuera y se volteara, supongo que no morirás. Tu sabes nadar, ¿no?- la retó- ¡Vámonos!- ordenó.

El barco estaba tan cerca del pequeño bote que cuando se uso en marcha, hizo que grandes olas lo golpearán, haciendo que se balanceara y que las mojara un poco. Bella y Alice dieron un pequeño grito, frustradas.

Rápidamente cayó la noche y se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al puerto, cuando se dirigían a la carretera, para tomar un taxi, se encontraron a todos los alumnos del Colegio Vulturi en la calle, estaba a punto de agarrar a Alice y a irse cuando vio a una limusina estacionándose enfrente de ellas, y de la cual bajaron Jacob, Rosalie, y por último, Leah.

Jacob y Leah, agarrados del brazo, se acercaron a saludar a F4, y presentaron a Rosalie, quien no los conocía.

-¿E-Ella no es… Leah Clearwater? ¿Y Rosalie Hale?- preguntó a punto de desmayarse, Alice.

Bella no le contestó, estaba muy asombrada de ver a su ídolo casi en frente de ella, pero estaba aún más sorprendida de verla del brazo de Jacob, porque aunque lo esperaba, no sabía que le afectaría tanto.

-Oye, lavandera- le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó harta.

-Así que tú eres ese tal Edward- le dijo Alice-. Me llamo Alice Brandon- se presentó.

-No me importa- le contestó Edward sin interés.

_¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Nadie se resiste al encanto de Alice Brandon!_ Pensó.

-Estas feliz de encontrarme aquí, ¿no?- regresó su atención a Bella- Admítelo, estabas aburrida en ese apestoso bote antes de que llegara, ¿verdad?

-Antes de verte,, estaba muy contenta- admitió.

-Va a haber una fiesta- cambió el tema-, y como vas con nosotros a la escuela, puedes ir.

-¡No iré!

Edward rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, pero se detuvo cuando Jacob caminó en su dirección y no habló con él.

-Va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida para Leah- le dijo Jacob a Bella con una gran sonrisa, se veía muy feliz-, va a ser divertido, deberías de venir.

-¡Claro que iré!- contestó con entusiasmo, pues le emocionaba que Jacob la hubiera notado.

Edward convirtió sus manos en puños y se retiró de ahí, no quería golpear a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Aunque ni Bella ni Alice tenían mucho dinero, Alice siempre trataba de que, aunque usaras ropa no tan bonita y barata, te vieras bien; pero esta vez, no habían traído ningún vestido para fiesta, Alice traía uno, era corto y gris, con un pequeño cinturón negro, pero le quedaba grande a Bella, aun así eso era mejor que nada, así que mejoro su look con un peinado alto, cayéndole mechones de pelo por algunas partes, también le puso una gargantilla, aretes y brazaletes de fantasía, y unos zapatos altos un poco viejos.<p>

Alice le había deseado suerte a su amiga antes de que se fuera, y cuando Bella llegó al hotel n donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al ver cómo todos iban vestidos con lo último en moda, al contrario de ella, así que se fue a esconder a un rincón y apreció el lugar.

Era grande, con muy buena iluminación, y con una pista de baile en el centro, donde muchas parejas bailaban (entre ellos Jacob con Leah), vio en una mesa a Jasper con algunas chicas, platicando con ellas, mientras que Edward estaba sentado a su lado sin entablar ninguna plática.

_¿Y Emmett?_ Se preguntó, pues no lograba encontrarlo.

Viajo una vez más la mirada y al fin logró verlo, estaba con una despampanante rubia, la cual iba vestida con una vestido strapless largo color coral, la parte de arriba tenía algunos brillantes en color plateado, lo que se ceñía a sus pechos, debajo de esto venía una pequeña cinta del mismo color del vestido con un accesorio en medio, y el vestido caía como una hermosa flor, tenía una abertura en el lado de la pierna izquierda, la cual hacía que apreciaras sus zapatillas plateadas. Era simplemente hermoso, no solo el vestido, sino también la persona que lo vestía, pues no le luciría bien a cualquiera.

Bella estaba tan entretenida viendo a Rosalie y Emmett que no se percató cuando el trío se le acercó.

-¿Te atreviste a venir con esos harapos?- le preguntó con una cara de asco Tanya.

Bella simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Te dije que cómo te atreviste a venir!- le gritó Tanya mientras la zarandeaba del brazo.

La música se paró y todos contemplaron la escena perplejos, nadie reaccionaba.

Bella estuvo a punto de golpear a Tanya, pero Kate e Irina comenzaron a jalonearla tan violentamente que Bella se mareó, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero después sintió como su cuerpo era aventado contra una mesa, enla cual cayo junto con toda la comida.

-Ahora sí, tu vestuario está completo- dijo Tanya antes de reírse.

Bella se sentía tan humillada que sus ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos mientras el resto de los invitados se reían.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió como un saco era puesto sobre sus hombros, levantó la vista y se encontró con Jacob, quien la abrazaba por encima de los hombros.

-¡Cállense!- grito Rosalie a quienes seguían riendo- ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que les hubiera pasado eso?- nadie contestó- ¡Pues les recomiendo que se callen si no quieren conocer a mi puño!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia Bella- ¡Ustedes!- les gritó al trío- ¡Son un par de…!

-¡Rosalie!- la reprendió Leah, mientras se acercaba al trío- Yo sé porque ustedes son así, pero, ¿saben qué? Ustedes han caído más bajo- les dijo con lástima-. Llévala a mi cuarto, Jacob- ordenó mientras les dirigía una última mirada.

Rosalie se había encargado de darle a Bella un nuevo vestido, el cual era color vino, con muchos destellos brillantes, corto, con dos tirantes gruesos y un cuello amplio en U, y el cual se ceñía a la cintura a través de un cinturón de diamantes; para finalizar le hizo un peinado de lado y le dio unos aretes largos muy hermosos.

Mientras la vestía habían entablado una pequeña conversación acerca de sus vidas, y a Bella le agradó demasiado Rosalie, pues, aunque era una chica ruda, tenía un buen corazón.

-Te dejo a ti el maquillaje- le dijo Rose a Leah-. Tengo que regresar a la fiesta, no quiero que alguien se meta con **mí** Emmett- les dijo antes de salir.

-¿**Su** Emmett?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-No ha pasado ni un día, pero esos dos ya formaron un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte- le contestó mientras se ponía a trabajar sobre la cara de Bella.

-Gracias- dijo después de un rato de silencio-, no tenían que hacer todo esto por mí.

-Es un gusto, no te sientas mal.

-Éste no es un lugar al cual debí haber venido- se reprochó.

-Jacob te invitó, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Si eres amiga de Jacob, entonces también eres una amiga para mí.

-No es así, él solo me invitó por cortesía- le dijo un poco triste.

-Jacob no es ese tipo de persona- la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Nunca lo había visto tratar a alguien como lo hace contigo, y es porque tú eres especial- Bella se sonrojó-. He escuchado que Edward te molesta- cambió de tema-, pero dijiste que no te dejarías vencer, ¿cierto?

-Eso…- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Es porque se siente solo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado que él estaba solo.

-Él esconde su soledad molestando a los demás- se explicó.

-¿Edward se siente solo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Él ve a su papá solamente un mes cada año. Desde pequeño no fue tratado como un amigo o un hijo, siempre está rodeado de personas que lo ven solamente como el heredero de una compañía plutócrata, los únicos que no lo ven así son Jacob, Jasper y Emmett. ¿Te imaginas viviendo así?

Leah siguió maquillándola, mientras Bella se imaginaba la vida de Edward, y lo solo que debía de sentirse.

_Pobre Edward… por eso es así, pero apuesto lo que sea a que si hubiera tenido más cariño, ahora sería un hombre dulce, caballeroso… aunque… no dudo de que pueda ser así, solo necesita… un poco de amor_.

-Párate- le dijo Leah sacándola de sus pensamientos, Bella la obedecía mientras se ponía roja al pensar eso sobre Edward.

Sacó unas zapatillas doradas y le pidió que se las probara.

-Los zapatos son la pieza más importante para una mujer- le comentó Leah mientras se las probaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Unos buenos zapatos te llevarán a buenos lugares- le contestó simplemente-. Ahora sí estás lista. ¿Nos vamos?

Llegaron juntas al salón y todos contemplaron embobados a Bella, pues se veía muy hermosa. Leah le dio un beso en su mejilla y fue con Jacob, a quien le susurró:

-Un caballero no debe dejar nunca sola a una dama.

Edward vio a Bella con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa con ese hermoso vestido, parecía un ángel. Tragó secamente y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a invitarla a bailar, pero en ese momento Jacob pasó a su lado caminando con mucha confianza, y cuando llegó con Bella le extendió una mano.

Bella simplemente se sonrojó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo les cae Jacob? ¿Bien o mal? Debo confesar que a mí al principiio me cae mal, pero poco a poco se gano mi cariño, aunque claro, nadie tiene el lugar que Edward tiene en mi corazón.<strong>

**¿Y de Bella? ¿Qué opinan?**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que críticas, comentarios, buenos deseos, etc. son aceptados.**

**No pido mucho, solo un review, ¿por fis?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Nota

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y pues… este mensaje es para decirles que no he podido actualizar debido a algunas circunstancias que ahora estoy atravesando (como prepararme para mi examen de inglés para entrar a la licenciatura). Sin embargo no quiero que piensen que las he dejado abandonadas, pues pienso volver a escribir tan pronto como tenga tiempo, y no sé qué tan pronto llegue ese momento, así que les prometo tratar de volver a escribir.**

**Espero y me entiendan.**

**Cullennmasen**


	4. Chapter 3

-Un caballero no debe dejar nunca sola a una dama- le susurró Leah y Jacob.

Edward vio a Bella con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa con ese hermoso vestido, parecía un ángel. Tragó secamente y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a invitarla a bailar, pero en ese momento Jacob pasó caminando a su lado con mucha confianza, y cuando llegó con Bella le extendió una mano.

Bella simplemente se sonrojó y tomó su mano.

Jacob la empezó a dirigir en el baile con mucha destreza

_Al menos no estarás tan solo…_ pensó Leah mientras los veía bailar

-Bella luce como una persona completamente diferente- comentó Emmett

-¡Sin duda! Quizá debería llevarla como mi pareja en la próxima fiesta- le contestó Jasper.

Por su parte, Edward no podía quitar la mirada de Jacob y de Bella, sentía demasiada furia, tanto que creía que podía llegar a golpear a su mejor amigo, así que salió del salón de fiestas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- preguntó Jasper mientras veía como se iba

Edward se encaminó a la alberca con la que contaba el hotel y ahí descargo su furia, comenzó a gruñir ya aventar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, desde sillas hasta mesas y algunas sombrillas, pero estaba tan furioso que no se percató de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla de la alberca.

Mientras tanto, Jacob había terminado de bailar con Bella y ahora se encontraba con Leah, compartiendo una pieza musical hermosa. Bella los observaba desde una esquina, y observó cómo los dos se acoplaban a la hora de bailar, lucían como la pareja perfecta y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda viéndolos, así que se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida del hotel escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua y luego que alguien gritaba:

-¡Ayuda!

_¡Edward!_ Pensó mientras corría hacia la alberca

-¡Se cayó! ¡Edward cayo en la alberca!-gritó un chico mientras entraba al salón de fiestas

Jacob, Jasper y Emmett fueron los primeros en salir corriendo y les siguieron los demás estudiantes al exterior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la conmoción?- le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett mientras seguían corriendo.

-Hay una cosa que Edward no sabe hacer…. – le contestó entre exhalaciones- Él…no sabe nadar

Cuando llegaron a la alberca se encontraron a Bella agachada sobre Edward, los dos mojados.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta!- le pedía Bella mientras le daba golpes en la cara. _Edward… Edward… no tú… ¿qué puedo hacer?_- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Edward!- cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa y las lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar a sus ojos. _¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?_ Entonces una idea llegó a su mente, era su única opción y no dudo al ponerla en acción.

Le empezó a dar respiración boca a boca, lo hizo una vez y se despegó de sus labios para tomar aire, pero aún no abría los ojos.

_¡Edward! No puedes… tú no… ¡Edward!_

Volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de él y a meter aire en su boca, pero aún no abría los ojos, pero a la tercera vez, cuando Bella estaba a punto de poner sus labios sobre los de Edward, él abrió los ojos y la agarró firmemente del cuello y trató de besarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

_Bella… Bella…_ era todo lo que podía pensar Edward, incluso el pensamiento de que casi muere ahogado se esfumó de su mente al ver a Bella tan cerca de sus labios, y se convirtió en un anhelo para él probar el sabor de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Bella mientras lo alejaba de un empujón-. En verdad eres un inútil

Se levantó del piso, le dirigió una última mirada de reproche y se fue, pero mientras salía del hotel se tocó sus labios.

_A pesar de que estaba mojado y frío…. De alguna manera pude sentir su calor…_

Edward observó cómo Bella se iba y empezó a reírse con mucha alegría.

Jacob vio a Edward, y luego la figura de Bella que desaparecía, y se sintió un poco molesto.

_¿Por qué siento como si alguien presionara mi pecho?_

* * *

><p>De regreso a la casa de la tía de Alice, Bella le contó todo lo sucedido a su mejor amiga.<p>

-¡Es un maldito tramposo!- exclamó frustrada Bella por décima vez

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito- le dijo Alice, y Bella le dirigió una mirada ingenua-, me refiero a lo de casi ahogarse- se defendió-, parece que es un chico solitario, tal vez por eso es así su comportamiento.

-¿Solo?- bufó- Siempre está con sus amigos, con el F4.

-Pero dijiste que Leah dijo que solo veía a sus papás una vez al año, no sabes qué tan triste te puedes sentir sin ver a tus papás, lo solitario que debe de sentirse…

Bella desvío su vista y repitió las palabras de su amiga en su memoria, mientras empezaba a sentir un poco más de simpatía por Edward.

_En verdad debes de sentirte solo Edward…_

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones habían terminado, y Bella había regresado a la escuela, y eso significaba que también había regresado a nadar, por lo cual se sentía muy feliz.<p>

_En verdad pasaron muchas cosas en las vacaciones, el regreso de Leah… mi encuentro con Rosalie… Edward…_ pensó mientras recreaba la escena de su casi beso en su mente.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que se fueran esos pensamientos, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la alberca, pero cuando iba a saltar a ella, vio a patos nadando en ella.

-¡Edward!- gritó con rabia

Edward se encontraba en el sótano viendo en la tele cómo Bella se ponía cada vez más furiosa, y él simplemente se reía de ella

_Parece un gatito que cree que es un león_

-Llegando temprano a la escuela y molestándola- le comentó Jasper a Emmett mientras se servían algo de tomar

-Es la primera vez que veo que se esfuerza mucho por molestar a alguien

-El problema es… ¿por qué tiene que molestar así a la pobre de Bella?

-Además ella lo salvó

-Él le está devolviendo su buena acción con algo malo

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó Edward molesto- Esta es mi forma de agradecerle por lo de ayer. Si no, ¿por qué debería de molestarme en prestarle atención a una persona de clase baja?

-Las personas normales no piensan que esta es la forma correcta de decir "gracias"- le informó Jasper

-¿Cómo no está Jacob me molestas a mí?- le dijo más enojado

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no está aquí?

-Desde que regresamos del viaje escolar está deprimido- comentó Emmett

-Con que problemas de amor…-supuso Jazz

-Si te gusta alguien, simplemente se lo dices, ¿qué tiene de difícil?- les dijo Edward

Emmett y Jasper miraron fijamente a Edward, quien seguía riéndose de Bella, y le dirigieron una mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Tú estás diciendo eso?"

* * *

><p>Jacob se encontraba en el kiosco, estaba tocando la misma melodía de violín que siempre tocaba, estaba un poco triste y molesto a la vez, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, por lo que no notó que ejercía un poco más de presión en las cuerdas, y termino rompiendo una, y de paso, haciéndose una cortada en su dedo índice.<p>

Justo en ese momento Bella se encontraba pasando por ahí, por lo que se acercó a él, pero Jacob desvío su mirada y la ignoró sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí. Bella se volvió a acercar y se hincó enfrente de él y tomo su mano entre las suyas, Jacob quitó su mano, pero ella la volvió a tomar.

-Me iré después de hacer esto- dijo mientras sacaba el pañuelo que meses atrás le había dado Jacob, y se lo empezaba a amarrar alrededor de su dedo herido

Jacob desvío la mirada nuevamente y la ignoró completamente. Cuando Bella terminó se levantó y se fue de ahí, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-¡Mira a esa zorra! Tenía que ser ese tipo de chica, solo busca el dinero… ¿qué hacemos con ella?- le preguntó Irina a Tanya, quienes se encontraban detrás de un arbusto, observando la escena que ocurrió entre Jacob y Bella

-¿Lo olvidas?- le preguntó Tanya mientras levantaba su celular, que se encontraba en el modo de grabar.

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Jasper habían entrado a la cabeza de Edward y se empezó a sentir mal por no haberle dado las gracias de manera adecuada a Bella, por lo que fue a la alberca y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.<p>

Cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él empezó a hablar

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hora crees que es para llegar? Si estuvieras en un equipo de natación te expulsarían por tu impuntualidad- regaño mientras se daba la vuelta, pero en vez de encontrarse a la persona que quería, se encontró a Tanya, Irina y Kate.

Ellas se acercaron silenciosamente y se sentaron a su lado, mientras le pasaban el celular con el video

-Creo que ya tienen tiempo viéndose- le comentó Tanya

-Jacob no sería tan protector con Isabella sin ninguna razón- dijo Kate

-Isabella luce tan inocente, pero sus acciones son las de una serpiente- dijo Tanya

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Edward a Tanya con una mirada de locura- Si dices una palabra más te romperé el cuello- amenazó antes de tirar el celular a la alberca e irse.

_Así que es por eso… Es por Jacob…_

* * *

><p>Al finalizar las clases, Bella se dirigió nuevamente al kiosco, preocupada por Jacob y por ese rastro de lágrimas que había visto en sus mejillas; pero no había nadie, por lo que dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha, dispuesta a irse, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y levantó la cabeza ilusionada, pero al ver de quién se trataba desvió la mirada.<p>

-No soy quien esperabas, ¿estás decepcionada?- le preguntó Edward

-¿Por qué estás…?

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió- ¿No puedo venir aquí? ¿Acaso han reservado este lugar para ustedes dos?- la retó

Bella le dirigió una mirada de furia, ni siquiera sabía de lo que él hablaba. Aparto la mirada y empezó a caminar para irse, pero cuando pasó al lado de él, la detuvo por una muñeca y le dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó aún más enojado

-Como no tengo nada que decirte me voy a mi casa, ¿por qué?

-Yo sí

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Yo si tengo algo que decirte!- le gritó mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su mano.

-Suéltame y habla- le ordenó con voz firme, para que no notara el miedo que sentía.

_¿Por qué estás tan furioso Edward? Me das… me das… miedo…_

-¿Quién crees que eres… para jugar conmigo… para meterte con nosotros, con el F4?- le preguntó con dolor

-¿Quién jugó con quién? ¡Suéltame!- volvió a pedir, pues la muñeca cada vez le dolía más.

-¿Estaban riéndose de mí? – Dijo desquiciado- No sé si lo sabes, pero yo no soy una persona que devuelve con la misma moneda, me siento insatisfecho devolviendo con lo mismo que me hicieron- le dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba su muñeca y la agarraba por el cuello de su playera.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ahora sí con miedo reflejado tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

Edward la ignoro y empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella, pero Bella se movía de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- gritaba mientras se seguía moviendo.

"_¡No quiero!"_ se repitieron las palabras en la cabeza de Edward, y se detuvo

-¿No quieres?- le preguntó mientras veía como las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Bella, la soltó del cuello y se dio la vuelta, yéndose.

_¿No quieres, Bella? Pero... qué… ¿por qué no quieres?_

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella se recuperó de lo que había pasado con Edward se fue para su casa, y al entrar Seth se acercó a ella y le entregó una invitación.<p>

-Un hombre dejo esto para ti.

Bella la abrió y la leyó:

_Está usted muy cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños _

_número 23 de la señorita Leah Clearwater._

_La dirección se encuentra en el boleto para su acceso a la fiesta._

_Esperamos y nos pueda acompañar en este día tan especial._

-¡Alice! ¡Necesito un vestido para esta noche!- le dijo a su amiga cuando contestó su celular.

Alice había llegado inmediatamente a la casa de Bella y se encontraban encerradas en su cuarto, buscando si tenía algo decente que ponerse.

-¡Bella!- exclamó frustrada Alice- ¿Por qué nunca escuchaste mis consejos de que te compraras un vestido? ¡Solo tienes pantalones de mezclilla, sudaderas y playeras!- dijo mientras simulaba unas lágrimas de horror.

-Lo…- empezó a decir Bella cuando el timbre sonó.

Alice y Bella salieron a atender la puerta, y cuando la abrieron, se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con Rosalie Hale.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó Bella sorprendida.

-¡Hola Bella!- la saludo Rose mientras le daba un beso a su mejilla y entraba a su casa con toda confianza- Espero que no te molestes, pero me enteré que habías sido invitada a la fiesta de Leah y me tomé la libertad de investigar tu dirección y de traerte esto- le dijo mientras le extendía una caja plateada con un moño rosado.

Bella lo tomó entre sus pequeños manos y lo abrió, dentro había un hermoso vestido color verde oliva con algunas parte en encaje negro, y con un suéter muy elegante negro.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Alice

-¿Hola?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Hola!- la saludó Alice- Me llamo Alice Brandon, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, y déjame decirte que te vistes muy bien, espero y un día me pases tus tips- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Presiento que seremos grandes amigas- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Rose y a Bella.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le preguntó una muchacha a Jasper.<p>

_Sabía que venir a la fiesta me iba a traer problemas_ pensó Jasper mientras observaba a las tres mujeres que le hacían reproches.

-Dijiste que me llamarías, pero no lo hiciste- le preguntó otra mujer

-¡Me dijiste lo mismo a mí!- dijo una tercera mujer

Jasper paseó su mirada por el lugar, en busca de alguien que le diera ayuda, cuando sus ojos se vieron cómo Bella y Rosalie llegaban a la fiesta.

-¡Bella! ¡Por aquí!- le grito Jasper mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Ve con Jasper- le dijo Rose-, yo iré con Edward y mi Emmett- le dio un empujoncito-, ¡nos vemos!

_¿Qué querrá Jasper?_ Se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Hola amor, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?- la saludó Jasper mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

-¿Amor? Pero…- empezó a decir Bella

-¡Por favor Bella! ¡Ayúdame!- le suplicó mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¡Hay! ¡Osito!- exclamó Bella mientras se le aventaba al cuello.

_Esto te enseñará a no usarme para liberarte de las mujeres_ pensó maliciosamente.

-¡Cariño! ¡No me digas así aquí!- decía Jasper un poco incómodo.

-Pero, bebé… ayer en la noche no era eso lo que me pedías

-¡Bella!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me decías ayer en la noche cuando…?

-Nosotros nos retiramos señoritas- interrumpió a Bella mientras se la llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Bella empezó a reírse de la cara de Jasper, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y tenía todo su pelo desordenado.

-En verdad eres más peligrosa que Edward- le dijo mientras llegaban a la mesa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Edward a Bella

-Leah me invitó, ¿por qué?- dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y era sustituida por un ceño fruncido

_Que hermosa sonrisa tenía…_

-Bella está preciosa, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Jasper a todos para que no generaran una pelea, y también para que Edward se revelara un poco más.

-¡Claro! ¡De aquí eres la más linda!- contestó Emmett mientras recibía un zape de Rose- Pero tú eres la más hermosa, Rose- se defendió

-Más te vale- le amenazó-, pero tiene razón Emmett, Bella, eres la más linda de aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Linda?- se burló Edward-¿Acaso una calabaza puede transformarse en una sandía solo por dibujar algunas líneas en ella?

Bella estaba a punto de replicarle con un comentario mordaz cuando los aplausos la interrumpieron, y vio salir de una habitación a Leah acompañada del brazo de Jacob, cuando llegaron al centro de la habitación una mucama le dio su violín a Jacob y comenzó a tocar las mañanitas, cuando hubo terminado Leah sopló sus velos y Jacob se retiró de ahí

-Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños número 23- empezó a a mi papá, mamá y a mis amigos, por su cariño y cuidado. No solo quiero agradecerles, también tengo un anuncio. Por eso los he invitado a esta fiesta- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y valor, después se dirigió a todos y dijo con convicción-. Regresaré a Paris la próxima semana, pero esta vez no regresaré a Estados Unidos. Ya he empacado y organizado todo, y he archivado mis actividades como modelo- desvió un momento la mirada, pero la regresó con más firmeza que antes-. No quiero ser reconocida por los logros de mis papás, en vez de eso quiero empezar desde cero y hacer mis propios logros, así que no tomaré posesión de la firma de abogados de mis papás, porque quiero una vida en la que puedo experimentar lo grande que es el mundo- sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas, pero no derramó ni una-. A todos, sean felices- deseó antes de retirarse.

-Jacob… ¿él lo sabía todo este tiempo?- preguntó Emmett

-Es algo impactante pero, ¿qué es lo Jacob hará?- se preguntó Jasper.

Bella no prestaba atención a los comentarios que surgían a su alrededor, en cambio, ella miraba el pasillo por el que primero había desaparecido Jacob y después Leah.

* * *

><p>-Todavía lo conservas- le dijo Leah a Jacob mientras entraba a una habitación, donde él estaba sentado con un títere entre sus manos-. ¿No lo habías perdido durante unas vacaciones?<p>

-Lo recuerdas- comentó

-Lo recuerdo porque a partir de entonces dejaste de llamarme hermana- tomó asiento a su lado y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él-. Nuestro Jacob debe de estar muy enojado- dijo al ver su cara seria.

Jacob agarró más fuertemente la muñeca y la tiró al piso, mientras retiraba su cara.

-Yo soy algo que puedes tirar- hizo alusión a la muñeca.

-Si hay algo que no puedo dejar, es a ti- le dijo suavemente.

-No mientas

-Si es una mentira, si te dijera que pareces una persona diferente, no lo creerías, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo mientras la miraba con furia y tristeza

-Cuando miras a Bella, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón me duele-le dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas-. Chistoso, ¿verdad?

-No estoy de humor para bromas- dijo enojándose más.

-Pero, ¿no es grandioso?- siguió- Nuestro Jacob… se ha convertido en un hombre.

-¡No bromees! ¡Yo nunca podría querer a Bella! ¡Solo a ti! Lejos o cerca… ¡solo puedo amarte a ti! Amándote solamente por 15 años… ¿acaso es suficiente? ¡Yo también soy un hombre, un hombre que desea estar contigo!

Decía mientras se acercaba más a ella, Leah lo agarró por los hombros y lo abrazó mientras lloraban los dos.

-Yo lo sé. Lo siento Jacob, en verdad lo siento- dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de él y se acercaba a su cara.

Entonces los dos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, besándose, saboreando las lágrimas de los dos, sintiendo el sabor de la vida, y a la vez despidiéndose.

Las lágrimas de Bella también empezaron a caer.

No sabía por qué, pero Bella había ido a ver a Jacob, siguiendo el camino que ella creía que había tomado, llegando a un cuarto que se encontraba entreabierto y donde Jacob y Leah se encontraban. Lo había escuchado todo.

Se alejó de la puerta y se recargó sobre una pared, dándose de golpes.

_Tonta… tonta…_ se decía con cada golpe.

-Hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso si te hubieran descubierto ahí- le dijo Edward, quien la había estado siguiendo-. Ese comportamiento no te queda- se refirió a los golpes y a sus ojos llorosos-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_¡Edward!_ Pensó con un poco de alegría.

-¿A quién le queda, entonces?- preguntó débilmente mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó la puerta que se abría y vio salir a Leah y Jacob agarrados del brazo.

-Bella, viniste, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Leah

-Ah…es…fue porque… - _Piensa en algo Bella, piensa…_-. Solo quería saludarte y darte las gracias, eso era todo- dijo rápidamente.

-La fiesta está aburrida, ¿verdad? Estábamos pensando en ir de paseo juntos- dijo mientras veía a Jacob-, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-No, no así estoy bien- reclinó la oferta.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a un lado- dijo Edward de repente.

-¿"Nosotros"?- repitió Leah

-Sí, nosotros dos también vamos a ir a dar un paseo

-¡Sí! ¡Daremos un paseo!- dijo Bella entusiasmada mientras se colgaba al brazo de Edward. Entonces, adiós- se despidió mientras arrastraba a su acompañante.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió él mientras ponía un brazo sobre la cintura de Bella y la guiaba afuera.

-Ya pagué mi deuda- le susurró al oído

-¿Qué deuda?

-El haberme salvado la vida

-¿Quieres pagarme por salvarte la vida así?- le preguntó incrédulamente.

-¿Deberíamos volver?- dijo mientras trataba de regresar.

-¡No!- gritó asustada- Está bien… tu deuda está pagada.

* * *

><p>-Es genial- comentó Bella mientras entraban a un bar-. ¿Pero por qué no hay otros clientes?<p>

-Reservé todo el lugar- contestó simplemente

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras se atragantaba con su saliva.

-Lo reservé hasta mañana. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras

-¿Que haga lo que quiera?- preguntó sin entender el significado.

-Puedes gritar o llorar, o puedes golpear algo- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- … ¿quieres que busque a alguien a quien le puedas pegar?

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?-le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla

-¿No te deprimiste cuando viste a Jacob y a Leah?

-¡Claro que no! –mintió, pero cuando vio a Edward supo que él no le había creído, así que rió tristemente- Alguien como yo no puede compararse con Leah. No soy bonita, tampoco inteligente y vengo de una familia pobre- bajó la mirada.

No es que le importara el dinero, pero al convivir con personas que lo tenían a montones, parecía que eso era lo único que cobraba sentido.

-Y tu figura es mediocre y tu actitud también es mala- completó Edward, y por primera vez a Bella no le importaron sus comentarios.

-¿Cómo una chica como yo puede compararse con Leah?- se preguntó sintiéndose insignificante- Desde el comienzo perdería contra ella.

-A pesar de que tienes varias cosas malas, estás bien- le dijo Edward, quien se sentía mal al ver cómo Bella tenía poca autoestima-. Tienes potencial. Si Jacob te hubiera conocido antes que a Leah, definitivamente le hubieras gustado- la reconfortó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Apariencia, inteligencia y dinero, puede que no lo tengas- le dijo, entonces se ruborizó un poco, pero la siguió viendo fijamente-, pero eres la primera mujer que me ha llamado la atención.

Y el tiempo se paró.

Por primera vez Bella puso ver claramente lo hermoso que era Edward, lo hermoso que eran sus ojos verdes, lo fuertes que se veían sus brazos y sus labios, recordó lo cálido que se habían sentido.

Por otro lado, el corazón de Edward latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño- dijo Edward mientras se retiraba.

_Al fin, ¡finalmente lo he dicho!_ Se felicitó mientras se extendía por su cara la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

_Hace calor…. Y tengo sed_ pensó Bella mientras buscaba algo para tomar, encontró un vaso con lo que parecía era agua y se lo tomó de un trago.

Cuando Edward regresó se encontró con lo que parecía a una Bella dormida.

-¡Oye, lavandera! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto al barman.

-Bueno, es que ella…- contestó mientras señalaba un vaso vacío.

Edward lo tomó y lo olió, olía a vodka.

* * *

><p>Edward había cargado a Bella y la había metido en su carro, ahora se encontraban camino a la casa de él.<p>

Edward iba pensando en lo gracioso que era la situación que no se percató que Bella comenzaba a despertar hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que la situación de mi familia, mi apariencia física y mi cerebro no sirven. ¡Pero no tienes que recordármelo! Lo siento en mis huesos todos los días, ¡bastardo!

-¿Bastardo?- preguntó mientras se reía de ella.

-No, no, no tengo tiempo que perder. Si tan solo supieras lo ocupada que estoy. Tengo que ser una perdedora en una escuela a la que no pertenezco, trabajar medio tiempo para que nos rinda el dinero, y tengo que nadar para conseguir una beca el próximo año. No tengo tiempo para meterme en las vidas amorosas de ustedes- y de repente comenzó a reírse-. Estoy triste últimamente. Un poco triste- volvió a reírse-. ¡Bastardo! ¡Enemigo!- le dijo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso, y los dos se rieron-. Gracias, Edward, por salvarme hoy. No tengo nada con lo que agradecerte, así que en vez de eso yo voy a….

Bella poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la cara de Edward, y Edward se encontraba completamente estático, no la entendía, hacía un momento lo estaba llamando bastardo y ahora lo quería besar, no era como si él no quisiera, pero no entendía la situación.

Entonces, Bella cerró los ojos y cayó en el pecho de Edward totalmente dormida.

Edward río una vez más.

Acercó un poco más a Bella a su pecho y la acomodó para que no estuviera incómoda.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó al percibir un aroma raro.<p>

-Se nota que es un cuarto caro con tan solo olerlo- se dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Tienes un buen sentido del olfato- la felicitó Edward

Bella pegó un gritito de susto mientras veía a Edward leyendo el periódico sentado en un sillón cerca de donde ella estaba acostada.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le preguntó mientras veía el cuarto donde estaba, y también su pijama la cual le quedaba muy grande como para ser de mujer.

-Porque te traje aquí- le contestó pasando a otra página.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero, ¿¡porque estoy aquí y no en mi casa!?

-¿No te acuerdas?

Bella lentamente empezó a buscar en su memoria y los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco.

_¡Lo iba a besar!_ Pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo debido.

-¿Ya te acuerdas? – Regresó su atención al periódico- Y en ese estado, necesitábamos venir a mi casa, ¿o debimos ir a la tuya?- parecía un papá que le daba una lección a su hija.

-Perdón- se disculpó suavemente.

-Ya les dije a tus padres. Según el chofer tu mamá no parecía muy preocupada- comentó.

_¡Renée! ¡No puedo creer que le importe más tener dinero que con quién está su hija! _

-Me iré ahora- le aviso mientras se bajaba de la cama-. Perdón por todos los problemas que te causé

-Solo haz lo que normalmente haces- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Señor, la señora de la casa…- dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo en la habitación

-¿Qué con esa bruja?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Ha llegado

-¿Tan pronto?- se levantó de un saltó del sillón mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar- ¿Por qué está aquí tan pronto?- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, entonces se acordó de Bella- Ven- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, la sacó de la habitación y la llevaba a otra, una más grande y masculina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó- ¿Quién ha llegado?

-Jane- le contestó mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Se podría decir que es mi madre- le contestó mientras empezaba a idear un plan para que Jane no se enterara de la presencia de Bella.

-¡Oye! ¡Edward!- le gritó Bella mientras lo detenía en su andar- ¡Explícame bien las cosas!

-Jane está hoy aquí porque tenemos una subasta, así que tiene que estar presente.

-Pero si es tu mamá… ¿por qué te da tanto miedo?- preguntó sin entender.- ¿No deberías estar feliz de verla?

-No es mi mamá- le aclaró mientras se sentaba a su lado-, mi mamá falleció unos meses después de que nací. Jane es la esposa de Carlisle, mi papá, pero a mí no me cae bien- decía con una mirada de odio, y no sabía por qué, pero quería que Bella lo supiera-, es por ella por quien no veo mucho a mi papá, si él no se hubiera casado con ella, él no tendría que viajar mucho y casi no verme.

-Lo siento mucho, Edward- dijo Bella mientras entendía más su situación.

-Pero no todo es malo- le dio una sonrisa-, si no fuera por eso no tendría a una grandiosa hermana- recordó a Carmen-, y no tendría tantos lujos, así que… no todo es malo- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa más feliz.

-¿Y por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-Porque de alguna manera le tengo aprecio, y ella en verdad me considera su hijo, no me gustaría herir sus sentimientos después de haber convivido con ella toda mi vida.

Bella no supo qué decir, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

_Pobre Edward… soportar al alguien que es como tu mamá pero que no lo es, al menos el ve el lado bueno de las cosas._

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba su celular, marcó un número y se lo puso en su oreja.- ¡Es una emergencia!- gritó cuando le contestaron

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó al otro lado de la línea Jacob

-¡La bruja ha llegado! Bella está en mi cuarto ahora mismo, y no la puedo sacar

_-Edward, si te atrapan entonces…- _le contestó Jasper

_-Eres hombre muerto_- completo Emmett

* * *

><p>Después de esa llamada, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob habían acudido rápidamente a auxiliar a Edward, quien aún se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer<p>

-Me pregunto qué reacción tendría Jane si encuentra a una extraña en el cuarto de hijo, especialmente a alguien como Bella- dijo Jasper

-Apuesto $1ooo a que mandaría a Edward a Alaska mañana en la mañana- retó Emm

-Apuesto $3000 a que lo mandaría a un instituto militar.

-Mejor que eso, probablemente lo encerraría en un ático de por vida- intervino Jacob

-No es momento de que hagan sus apuestas- los regaño Edward-, deberíamos de buscar una solución.

-Una solución…- repitió Jasper mientras una idea llegaba a su mente- ¡Lo tengo! Una de mis amigas va a modelar el vestido "Claire", puedo decirle si dejaría que Bella lo modele.

-¡Vamos!- lo animó Emm mientras salían del cuarto.

Bella prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, si no fuera porque ayer estaba borracha, nada de esto estuviera pasando, todo era su culpa, por lo que se mantendría en silencia y obedecería.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó una hermosa mujer mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Sí- le contestó Jazz.

-Creo que somos la misma talla- decía mientras alternaba la mirada entre el vestido amarillo y Bella-, y su tono de piel le va perfecto a este color. Todo irá bien, pero me debes una grande Jazzie.

Agarró a Bella por el brazo y la metió en el baño, donde le colocó mil y un productos de belleza, la peino y finalmente le dio el vestido para ponerse.

-No creas que lo hago para ayudarte- le dijo de modo cortante a Bella-, simplemente lo hago por tener una cita más con Jazzie.

Así que Bella ni siquiera le dio las gracias cuando ella terminó y se retiró, no sin antes pedirle su teléfono a Jazz, ella no se merecía su agradecimiento.

-¡Que linda!- la elogio Emm cuando la vio.

Ella simplemente contestó con una sonrisa y vio que los F4 se habían cambiado también, y que portaban atuendos muy elegantes y caros, sobre todo Edward.

-Ahora siéntate aquí- le dijo Edward, mientras la sentaba en un sillón- y simulas que lees esto- le aventó un libro.

Justo cuando Bella apenas se había arreglado en su lugar una persona entró a la habitación, era rubia, muy hermosa y con unos ojos negros que daban miedo, se veía muy elegante.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó al F4 mientras veía fijamente a Bella

_Ni siquiera… ni siquiera… saludó a Edward…_ pensó Bella

-Buenas tardes- la saludó Bella, pero Jane la ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Edward.

-Es mi visita, así que no te preocupes- le contestó

-Ella está en mi casa, así que también es mi visita-regaño a Edward-. ¿No es eso cierto, señorita?- volvió a centrar su atención en ella

-Es mi amiga- explico Jacob mientras se sentaba a un lado de Bella y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Amiga?- le preguntó Jane mirando su brazo sobre sus hombros

-Sí, ella va un año por debajo de nosotros en la escuela-intervino Jasper-. Es una linda chica de segundo año, así que la estamos entrenando para que sea la mascota del F4 o algo así

-¿Hija de quién eres?- ignoró a Jasper y se dirigió a Bella- ¿Qué es lo que tu padre hace?

-Él tiene un negocio- respondió Jacob

-¿En serio? ¿De qué clase?

-Tiene un negocio de ropa… -contestó Emmett, pero vio que había cometido un error y trató de enmendarlo- No, quiero decir, de la moda. Parece que es bastante famoso en eso.

-Interesante- comentó mientras veía de pies a cabeza a Bella-. Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás en la subasta de hoy?

-Ella ayudará modelando el nuevo vestido "Claire"-contestó Jazz-, ella será quien subirá muchas donaciones esta noche

-Supongo que tu madre tiene buen gusto-se dirigió una vez más a ella-. ¿A qué se dedica ella?

-Presidenta-interrumpió Demetri mientras entraba a la habitación-, es tiempo de saludar a sus invitados

Bella vio a Demetri y recordó que él había ido a su casa hacía unos meses a ofrecerle una beca para estudiar en el Colegio Vulturi, por lo que empezó a sentir miedo, miedo de que le dijera a Jane quién era, pero sobre todo, sintió miedo por lo que le pudieran hacer a Edward.

-Edward, baja y toma tu lugar-se dirigió a su hijo y luego a sus amigos-. Ustedes, ya que es por una buena causa, pongan de su parte antes de irse- y se retiró seguida de Demetri.

-¿Por qué mintieron?- les reprochó Bella- ¿Cómo van a arreglar esto? Debimos decirle la verdad

-Entonces, ¿debimos decir la verdad de que tu papá tiene una lavandería y tu mamá trabaja en un sauna?- la regaño Jasper- Si hacemos eso, entonces nadie sabe qué pasará, no solo contigo, sino también con tu familia

-No es una broma cuando decimos que no sobrevivirás si eres señalada por ella- le advirtió Emmett

Bella no contestó, se sentía como una tonta tratándose de hacerse la valiente enfrente de ellos, cuando la verdad era que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Vamos- les dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la salida de su cuarto.

Así que llegaron a la subasta, donde uno de los primeros artículos en vender fueron los goggles de un nadador muy famoso, y al cual Bella admiraba mucho, por lo que cuando los vio no puedo evitar emocionarse y empezar a decirle a Edward (quien estaba a su lado) todo lo que sabía acerca de ese nadador, desafortunadamente ella no tenía dinero, y tuvo que ver cómo eran comprados por $10,000 a un vendedor por una línea telefónica.

El siguiente objeto en subastar fue un traje exclusivamente diseñado para Edward por un modista francés, él estaba modelando, pero no le quito la mirada a Bella en ningún momento, por lo que se percató cuando ella desviaba la mirada incómodo y empezaba a retroceder, él buscó inmediatamente a Jane y vio cómo miraba fijamente a Bella con desprecio y cómo empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

Pero Edward no era el único que se había percatado de eso

-¿Qué haces? ¡Rápido, es tu turno!- le dijo Jacob mientras le tomaba la mano y la sacaba de ahí, solo para llevarla a donde empezaría a modelar

-¡No puedo! ¡En serio chicos! ¡No puedo!- les suplicaba Bella antes de que ellos la forzaran a salir.

Bella miró a toda la gente y tomo un gran respiro y se puso derecha.

_Espero que ver muchos Miss Universo me ayude a modelar_

-¿Cómo está Edward estos días?- le preguntó Jane a Demetri mientras veía la manera en que Edward veía a Bella

-Ha estado muy tranquilo, incluso está asistiendo a la escuela- le infromó

-¿Conoces a esa estudiante?

Demetri también se había acordado de Bella con tan solo verla, pero recordó a su familia y lo mucho que saldrían dañados si Jane Vulturi los derrotaba.

_Ellos no merecen eso, y ella es una buena chica._

-Sé que es estudiante del Colegio Vulturi

-Averigua de quién es hija- le ordenó

-Entendido.

Pero él sabía que no lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p>Había caído la noche y Bella pudo retirarse de la casa de Edward y llegar a la suya.<p>

_Pero… ¿qué significa esto?_ Se preguntó mientras sacaba los goggles de su nadador favorito de la bolsa negra de terciopelo que tenía entre sus manos

_Flashback_

-Ya me voy- le dijo Bella a Edward, quien la había acompañado hasta la puerta-. De todos modos, gracias- dijo en un murmullo

-¿Qué? No te puedo escuchar

-Gracias- volvió a murmurar

-¿Qué?

-¡Gracias!- gritó mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza

-Si estás agradecida solo di "gracias", ¿qué es eso de "de todos modos"? – La regañó- Eres muy orgullosa para ser pobre

-Retiro mi agradecimiento- le dijo molesta-. Las personas no cambian tan fácilmente. Me voy- se volteó y bajó los primeros escalones

-Bella- le llamó Edward y cuando ella volteó él le aventó una bolsita de terciopelo negra-, no tomes cuando no esté cerca

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Bella iba saliendo de la alberca, tenía que pasar por el kiosco para llegar allí, por lo que no le sorprendió ver a Jacob tocando como siempre, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver la cara que traía: sus ojos se veían apagados y se veía pálido, incluso podía afirmar que se veía más delgado, pero lo más doloroso fue ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.<p>

En otra ocasión Bella se hubiera detenido a ayudar a Jacob, pero esta vez no lo hizo, ella también se sentía triste con tan solo verlo, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Cuando iba a entrar por sus cosas al edificio de la preparatoria se encontró a Leah en la entrada.

-¿Leah?- le preguntó sorprendida-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo que hacerme cargo de algo relativo a mi baja de la escuela y también- dijo un poco incómoda-… quería verte una vez más antes de irme.

-¿Dejas la escuela?- levantó un poco la voz-¿En verdad no vas a regresar? ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana

-¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendió- Todavía no he podido darte las gracias… ni siquiera he sido capaz de devolverte el favor- se refirió a la vez en la que Leah y Rosalie la habían defendido en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, entonces me voy a poner triste- le reprocho con una mirada triste-. Desde el momento en que te vi- cambio de tema mientras acariciaba su cabello-, sabía que eras tú, Bella- le dio una sonrisa-, la persona de la que Jacob hablaba mientras sonreía.

_No soy yo, Leah, eres tú, tú eres la única que puede hacer que Jacob vuelva a sonreír_ pensó Bella mientras se separaba un poco de ella y empezaba a hincarse.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No entendía por qué Bella se hincaba, trato de detenerla sosteniéndola de los brazos, pero Bella era fuerte y se hinco de todos modos y comenzó a hablar, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Jacob se encontraba caminando de regreso al edificio de la preparatoria, cuando las vio, vio a Bella hincada enfrente de Leah, y él se escondió detrás de una columna, escuchando de lo que hablaban.

-Yo era tu admiradora mucho antes de conocerte-comenzó Bella-, es por eso que sé mejor que nadie porqué tomas esta clase de decisión. Pero… te ruego… por favor, no te vayas…- las lágrimas salieron más deprisa.

-Párate, por favor- le pidió, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Sé muy bien que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo y que no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero si yo no hago esto, entonces…

-¿Es por Jacob?- le preguntó entendiendo las cosas.

-No sé nada de Jacob-dijo trsite-. Pero, lo que sí sé, es lo mucho que le importas. Por alguna razón, el Jacob que ven mis ojos luce triste-recordó cómo lo había visto-, pero algunas veces él sonríe, sonríe tan cálidamente que derrite el corazón de la persona que lo ve. La única persona que puede hacer sonreír a Jacob eres tú. Si te vas, quizás Jacob nunca pueda sonreír otra vez.

En su escondite, Jacob estaba con las manos en puños y sentía una gran rabia.

_¡¿Quién se cree ella que es?!_ Se preguntó mientras se retiraba de ahí.

-Párate, por favor-le ordenó Leah mientras la agarraba de sus hombros y la levantaba a la fuerza, entonces le empezó a secar las lágrimas con sus manos mientras le hablaba-. Bella, creo que cuando una persona decide qué hacer o no, es similar a comprar algo en un país extranjero: si no lo tomas en ese mismo momento, entonces no hay una segunda oportunidad, y yo sé muy bien qué tan doloroso es el arrepentimiento-recordó todas las oportunidades que había dejado ir y de lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberlas tomado-. Jacob es importante para mí, y también creo que lo soy para él, es por eso que creo que a Jacob le guste ver mi arrepentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- se disculpó mientras seguía llorando

-No lo estés, estoy muy contenta de que me hayas dicho eso

-Leah…- dijo con admiración mientras se dignaba a abrazarla.

-Espera… - la detuvo mientras sacaba unas zapatillas negras (muy hermosas) de una de las bolsas que traía, y se las entregaba.

-¿Son… para mí?- preguntó lentamente mientras aceptaba el regalo.

-Rezaré para que estos zapatos te lleven a grandes lugares- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. También tengo algo que pedirte- la vio fijamente a los ojos-. Por favor, has que Jacob sonría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Después de su encuentro con Leah, Bella fue por sus cuadernos y se encontraba saliendo del colegio cuando alguien la agarró del brazo bruscamente y le dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.<p>

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres **tú** para hacer ese tipo de cosas?- le preguntó Jacob mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esa clase de petición? Ni siquiera se lo pediste, se lo rogaste. ¿No tienes orgullo?- se burló de ella.

_Estaba escuchando…_

-No es porque no tenga orgullo- le contesto sin un ápice de miedo-. Es porque estabas en tal agonía, porque lucías como si estuvieras muerto.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?- le grito mientras soltaba su brazo de un empujón- No es un asunto de tu incumbencia- le dijo fríamente-. Vete, no te quiero ver. Me molesta ver tu cara- le dijo con despreció.

Y Bella pudo escuchar cómo su corazón se rompía.

* * *

><p><strong>Así es chicas! :D He regresado! Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, y para compensar el tiempo lo he hecho extra largo jeje, espero y no las haya aburrido.<strong>

**Ya saben reviews son bienvenidos porque son críticas constructivas, solo no sean muy malos! (wuaaa)**

**Espero actualizar pronto y que sigan la historia!**

**Cullen n masen.**


	5. Chapter 4

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres...!?- le grito Jacob una vez más enojado

Bella derramó una lágrima, no podía soportar que Jacob la tratara de esa forma tan fría.

_Sus ojos… parece que están ardiendo, pero al mismo tiempo son como el hielo… tan distantes y fríos… ¿Es que no lo entiendes Jacob? Yo sé que Leah es la única para ti, y aunque me duela admitirlo… también sé que ella es la única que te hace sonreír, sé que ella es como tu sol personal. Y es por eso que no quiero que te quedes hundido en la tristeza, porque si ella se va y tú no haces nada… lo más probable es que no vuelva a ver tu hermosa sonrisa._

Pensó Bella, esos pensamientos eran los que le quería decir a él, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Vete!- le gritó nuevamente.

Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, corriendo de regreso a su casa mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Jacob cerró los ojos un momento mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz

_¿Quién se cree…? ¿Cree que me conoce...?_

* * *

><p>Se encontraban Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella sentados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Todos habían acudido a despedirse de Leah y a desearle un buen viaje.<p>

-Pareciera que todo a tu alrededor fuera trágico- le dijo Edward a Bella, quien se encontraba en un sillón individual con la vista perdida en el piso, y con una expresión que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento podría llorar-. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de estar con nosotros si vas a estar así?

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo con la mirada aún perdida

-Si digo que no, ¿no lo preguntarías?- trató de molestarla, pero ella no le hizo caso- Haz lo que normalmente haces. Estar triste no va contigo.

-Cuando alguien te gusta… -repasó las palabras en su mente mientras las decía-pero tú no le gustas… y antepones sus sentimientos… ¿está bien ocultar tus sentimientos? ¿Es mejor así?- levantó la vista y mira fijamente a Edward, fundiéndose el chocolate con las esmeraldas.

-Eso es basura

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que le había contestado, ¿en verdad estaba diciendo que todo eso era basura?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ocultar"? Es lo mismo que ignorarlo. Si el mundo terminara mañana, ¿acaso no morirías llena de arrepentimiento?

-Edward

-¿Qué?

-Tú… tal vez, después de todo, no eres un completo idiota.- bromeó ella

-Apenas lo notas… -dijo a modo de broma, para después cambiar su tono a uno más serio-Yo preferiría arrepentirme de hacer algo que arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho.

_Edward… me gustaría ver las cosas como tú las ves, para ti no existe el color gris, o es blanco o es negro, así de sencillo. Creo que… me agrada esa forma tuya de pensar…_ pensó Bella mientras veía con admiración a Edward.

El tiempo había pasado y era momento de que Leah se marchara, por lo que los cinco la acompañaron a la puerta donde tendría que abordar su avión.

-Espero que estén bien-les dijo mientras se detenía frente a la puerta-. No se metan en problemas

-Ten un buen viaje-le deseó Jasper-. Iré a visitarte.

-No solo de visita, también para montar una exhibición.

-Cuídate y si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme- ofreció Edward.

-Siempre tan amable- le contestó con un poco de sarcasmo

-¿Tienes que irte para ser una abogada, hermana?-le preguntó Edward- No entiendo a las mujeres.

-Esta es la primera vez en 10 años que me llamas "hermana"- le comentó sorprendida mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por sus labios.

-La verdad es que eres una persona asombrosa-dijo apenado-, así que decidí reconocerte como mi hermana, ¿no estás feliz?-preguntó para aligerar el ambiente de vergüenza, ella simplemente sonrío y se acercó a Bella

-Bella,-le decía mientras la abrazaba-recuerda lo que te pedí, por favor.

_Tengo… tengo que hacer que Jacob vuelva a sonreír_ recordó Bella.

-Ten un buen viaje- le deseó

-Cuídense todos. Es hora de irnos- le dirigió una mirada a Rosalie

-¿Qué? ¿"Irnos"? ¿Rosalie?- preguntó Bella confundida.

-Es por eso que no les dije nada- contestó la aludida mientras veía la expresión de tristeza de su amiga-, odio las despedidas, aunque… Está no es una, es un hasta pronto- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Emmett tú lo…?- empezó a preguntarle mientras él asentía.

-Al parecer tiene cosas que hacer en el extranjero, así que estaremos separados por un tiempo

_Emmett… pareciera que no te duele que se vaya, pero puedo ver más allá de tu cara, y sé que interiormente te gustaría detenerla y pedirle que no se vaya. Eres muy valiente como para anteponer sus necesidades antes que tus deseos._

-No estaré afuera mucho tiempo- les anunció Rose-, simplemente tengo que grabar algunos comerciales antes de dar mi renuncia como modelo. Así que cuando comiencen la universidad- se dirigió a Emm, Jazz y Edward-, yo estaré estudiando con ustedes.

-¿Estudiarás en el Colegio Vulturi?-le preguntó Bells animada.

-¡Claro! Así que espero que nuestra amistad pueda seguir creciendo- se acercó una vez más a Bella y la abrazó, para después susurrarle al oído-. Cuida de que ninguna mujer se meta con mi Emmett- se separó- ¿Entendido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de tristeza.

_Eres igual de fuerte que Emmett, sin duda son la pareja ideal_.

-Cuídate- le deseó Edward a Rosalie quien solo asintió.

-Es hora- dijo Leah mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Rose y entraban a la puerta, las dos con los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas

Los demás no se fueron hasta que vieron al avión despegar desde una de las ventanas del aeropuerto.

-Ese Jacob,-comenzó Emmett- ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel y no venir?

-Ustedes dicen que tengo un corazón de piedra, pero el que realmente tiene un corazón de piedra es Jacob- les dijo Edward

-El dulce chico es el más temible cuando está enojado- añadió Jasper.

_Parecen un grupo de…._ Pensaba Bella cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No creen que están hablando mucho de mí a mis espaldas?

_No puede ser_ pensó mientras se volteaban, encontrándose cara a cara con un sonriente Jacob.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó Jazz

-Hace tres horas

-Entonces llegaste antes que nosotros y no apareciste, ¿verdad?-dijo Emmett enojado

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Bella mientras se le acercaba- ¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Ve tras ella!-dijo sin pensar en sus palabras, lo único que sabía era de que quería verlo feliz sin importar el precio- Si ella no puede quedarse, tu puedes ir con ella. ¿No dijiste que la querías? Solo espiando a sus espaldas, ¿es esa tu manera de amar?-le decía cada vez más enfadada- ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decir que la amas cuando eres así?

-Yo voy en el próximo vuelo-le contestó mientras le enseñaba un boleto de avión-. Mi equipaje ya fue revisado

-¿Quién es responsable del cambio de opinión?- preguntó Emm

-Todo fue gracias a esta chica- contestó mientras tomaba a Bells por los hombros y la volteaba hacia los demás.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Jasper y Emmett mientras se acercaban a Jacob para que les contara todo.

Bella se quedó quieta un momento, y notó que Edward se encontraba igualmente callado, mirándola a los ojos.

_Así que por eso estabas tan triste… al final antepusiste sus sentimientos antes que los tuyos_ pensó Edward mientras entendía la conversación que había tenido con ella.

* * *

><p>Al igual que con Leah y Rose, acompañaron a Jacob hasta la puerta.<p>

-Gracias-dijo mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente a Bella-. Tú fuiste la que hizo que me diera cuenta de que tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo. Tú me enseñaste a tener el valor para rogar algunas veces. Me alegro de haber conocido a una chica como tú- la agarró por la nuca y acercó su frente a sus labios, dándole un tierno voy.

El corazón de Bella aún seguía latiendo rápidamente _cuando_ se percató de que Jacob se alejaba.

_Supongo que ésta es nuestra despedida, Jacob. Yo también… me alegro de haberte conocido._

* * *

><p>El avión de Jacob había despegado, pero esta vez vieron el despegue desde una carretera solitaria que se encontraba justo al lado del aeropuerto.<p>

Los únicos que se habían quedado eran Edward y Bella, quienes se encontraban recargados en el carro de él mientras bebían un café.

_El beso de Jacob y Bella en verdad me puso furioso_, pensó Edward apretando su vaso, _sin embargo, él se ha ido detrás de Leah y ahora solo estamos tú y yo…. debería... no, tengo que… tengo que decirle lo que yo siento por ella, tal vez, después ya no tenga otra oportunidad._

-Bella- la llamó mientras dejaba su café en el techo del auto y se ponía enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un poco agresiva ante la inminente cercanía de él

-Escucha con atención, porque solo lo diré una vez-dijo un poco nervioso, pero con seguridad en la voz-. Bella… tu y yo… deberíamos…

En ese momento un avión se encontraba despegando, y al estar el aeropuerto tan cerca de la carretera, el estruendo del avión hizo que Bella no escuchara nada, y que solo viera cómo movía los labios.

Cuando terminó de hablar se separó de ella, sonrío orgullosamente y se dio la vuelta para subir a su carro.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

-¿No te vas a subir?- le preguntó Edward a través de la ventanilla que había bajado.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bella tuvo que ir a la escuela, y estaba comiendo en la cafetería cuando algo muy extraño pasó: Edward entró y se dirigió hacia ella sin titubear.<p>

-Sábado 4 en punto, enfrente de la Casa Blanca-le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo regresó y un poco sonrojado dijo- .No llegues tarde.

Entonces finalmente se fue sin darle una oportunidad a Bella de que contestara, ya que ella aún tenía el bocado en la boca cuando eso sucedió.

Jessica lo observó todo con una expresión de total sorpresa.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó rápidamente, y cuando menos se lo esperó Bella se encontraba el sábado con su mamá haciendo las compras.<p>

_Había dicho que a las 4… enfrente de la Casa Blanca… aunque… no, no puede ser cierto, ¿me pidió una cita? ¡No es posible!_ Pensaba Bella, cuando algo muy frío toco su nariz, ella levantó la vista y exclamó:

-¡Está nevando!

-Debemos apresurarnos, Charlie debe estar esperándonos.- le dijo su mamá caminando más rápido

_Me pregunto si Edward ya se habrá ido a su casa_, extendió su brazo derecho y reviso su reloj en la muñeca, _son las 8 de la noche, han pasado más de cuatro horas, nadie esperaría tanto por alguien, pero estamos hablando de Edward…_

-Mamá, ¿hay alguien que espere 4 horas afuera bajo la nieve por una petición que no fue aceptada?

-¡Claro que no! A menos que esa persona esté loca.

_¡Pero él sí está loco!_

-¡Me adelantaré!-gritó Bella a su mamá mientras abría su paraguas y corría en la dirección contraria a su casa

-¡Bella! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- le grito su mamá preocupada mientras veía cómo desaparecía por la calle.

_¿Será posible qué…? Es muy poco probable, pero está nevando y él está completamente loco_

Seguía corriendo, y en menos de 5 minutos ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, a simple vista no se veía nadie, pero después de correr su mirada por segunda vez vio a alguien sentado en una banca de madera cerca de allí.

Despacio, y con mucha cautela se fue acercando a esa persona, quien se encontraba cubierta de nieve y temblando de frío.

_¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Habrá tenido un…? ¡No! ¡Las noticias malas viajan más rápido que las buenas! A ella no…_ se encontraba pensando cuando sintió a alguien acercarse y cubrirlo con un paraguas, levantó la mirada y se encontró a Bella, de pie, delante de él.

-¿Qué hora piensas que es?- le preguntó un poco enojado

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte: ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-lo regañó- ¿Cuándo dije que vendría?

-Estás aquí ahora.

-Bueno… eso es… Vine a ver si estabas aquí-dijo apenada-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido?

-De todos modos viniste, ¿no?-dijo como si no le importara- Además, ¿de quién es la culpa de que este así?-se refirió a que estaba temblando de frío- Así que deja de hablar como si hubieras hecho algo bueno. Está helando- se frotó las manos.

-Levántate-le ordeno-. Te voy a comprar un café, o te vas a enfermar- agarró con su mano su brazo y tiró de él-. Anda, párate-lo rodeó un poco más con su brzo y él la abrazó, haciendo que ella automáticamente lo empujara-¿Qué quieres café normal o descafeinado?

* * *

><p>Le preguntó antes de dirigirse a un edificio muy cercano, al cual entraron y Bella comenzó a meter unas monedas a una máquina de café.<p>

-Toma-le extendió el café y él lo tomó algo reacio-. Este café es de 15 dólares-presumió.

-Ahora me quieres engañar, ¿eh?-bromeó-De todos modos, yo no bebo estas cosas-dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Cállate y bébelo. El café de máquina es lo mejor-hizo con su mano un gesto para confirmar sus palabras-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe por qué cuesta 15 dólares? Sígueme.- caminó por enfrente de él, dirigiéndolo a una pequeña terraza.

Edward la siguió mientras olía un poco el café y después bebía un pequeño sorbo.

_¡Rico!_ Sonrío como un niño pequeño

-¡Wow!- exclamó viendo el cielo cuando entraron a la terraza

-Tenía razón, ¿no? Es igual que un café en el "sky-lounge" de un hotel-le contestó mientras bebía de su café

Él se rio.

-Eres muy mala en el cálculo para dirigir un negocio, hasta para una tienda pequeña- se burló de ella.

-¿Qué?

-16 dólares

-¿Huh?

-Necesitas incluir los impuestos y servicios- le explicó

-Un hombre rico sabe calcular esas cosas, ¿cierto?- fue su turno de burlarse

-Tengo que saberlo, sino, ¿cómo puedes convertirte en rico si no lo sabes?- le contestó con seriedad

Por un momento Bella vio a un hombre enfrente de ella, no al Edward que la molestaba cuando estaba aburrido, sino al Edward maduro que sabía de negocios.

Eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, había visto a Edward serio, pero aun así para ella seguía siendo el muchacho que la molestaba, sin embargo, ahora lo veía como un hombre.

-Hay tantas estrellas- comentó, cambiando de tema, mientras suspiraba.

Edward se atragantó un poco con su café mientras se reía, volvía a ser el muchacho que la molestaba.

-Esas no son estrellas, son satélites.

-¿En verdad piensas que hay tantos satélites?

-¡Claro que son satélites!

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada de ti- le dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué dijiste… niña boba?- la molestó

-Niño bobo

-Tú lo eres más

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú más!

Y mientras discutían como dos niños de kínder, el encargado de ese lugar había llegado a cerrarlo, dio una mirada rápida al interior del edificio, y, después de haber recibido una llamada para salir a cenar, se confió en que a esas horas de la noche ya nadie estaría en la terraza (que comunicaba con un teleférico), por lo que cerró las puertas y enredó la cadena, después apago las luces del edificio y salió de ahí.

Bella y Edward notaron que ya no había ninguna luz encendida, por lo que se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, la cual estaba cerrada.

Bella se acercó y trató de abrirla, pero solo logró que 5 cm se separaran.

-¡Aun hay personas adentro!-gritó- ¡Respondan!-al ver que nadie la escuchaba se volteó- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No se abre!- se acercó a él mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Lo encadenaron?-se preguntó en voz alta- ¿Es verdad?- dijo ahora incrédulo cuando vio las cadenas- agarró la puerta y trató de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, al no ver resultados retrocedió-¿Por qué tiemblas como un bicho raro?- regañó a Bella, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa- Solo espera, llamaré a alguien- la tranquilizo hurgando sus bolsillos, los cuales estaban

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Mi papá va a matarme!- sufría Bella mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante la posibilidad de no poder regresar a su casa.

-¿Dónde está mi celular?- se preguntó mientras volvía a buscar

-¿Lo has perdido?- le preguntó temerosa

-Eso creo-contestó distraído-…. ¿Y qué hay del tuyo?

-No tengo celular

-¿Cómo una persona no puede tener celular? ¡Es tu culpa que estemos atrapados aquí!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- se enojó- ¿Quién fue el que espero bajo la nieve por varias horas?

-¡Lo hice porque no me habría gustado rendirme!-contestó, haciendo que Bella sse paralizara- ¡Esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien!

-¡¿Qu..?!- se cortó al entender sus palabras, quedándose en blanco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se preguntó Edward mientras subía unas escaleras que dirigían a un teleférico.

Bella lo siguió automáticamente, aun pensando en las palabras que escuchó.

_¿Es la primera vez que sale con alguien? Pero si es muy guapo… ¡digo! ¡No es guapo! Bueno… ¡a lo que me refiero es que no parece una persona que nunca haya salido con nadie! ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que es guapo? No es como si fuera feo… ¡Ah! ¡Lo volví a hacer! _

Y mientras esos pensamientos tenía, Edward había abierto el teleférico (que afortunadamente no habían cerrado) y se sentó en la única banca que se encontraba adentro, Bella hizo lo mismo, pero en el extremo contrario. No podía estar cerca de él después de semejante declaración, la ponía nerviosa.

-Lo siento- dijo suavemente, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

_¿Por qué se disculpa?_

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir con arrepentimiento-. Es mi culpa que esto esté pasando

-Al fin lo reconoces

-Pero-empezó a defenderse-… ¿por qué un chico rico como tú hizo algo así? Esperando a alguien en la nieve por 4 horas-dijo asombrada-… ¿Acaso nadie en tu casa te dijo algo al respecto? Mayordomos, seguridad, choferes… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Los deje irse, deje que todos los empleados se tomaran el día libre.

-¿Por qué?

-Traté de hacer las cosas por mí mismo-dijo apenado-, al nivel de un plebeyo.

-¡Que sacrificio!- dijo con sarcasmo, ofendida.

-Oye Isabella…- la llamó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¿¡Qué!?- le salió la pregunta un poco más fuerte a causa de los nervios al ver que se acercaba

-¿Puedo decirte la verdad?- le preguntó medio somnoliento mientras se seguía acercando a ella.

_Me siento… muy mal, creo que…_ fue lo último que pensó Edward antes de caer sobre Bella inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa como para notar que algo estaba mal con Edward, ella simplemente cómo él se acercó y, de la nada, cayó sobre ella, enterrando su cara en su cuello.

-O-Oye- le dijo titubeando-… ¿qué tratas de hacer- le preguntó con un hilo de voz-… pervertido? ¿En verdad quieres hacer _eso_ en una situación así?-no recibió una contestación, por lo que lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujo-¡Aléjate!

Él cayó en el extremo de la banca y se golpeó la cabeza con un tubo, lo que hizo que volviera a recuperar la consciencia, él estornudo y empezó a toser al mismo tiempo.

Bella, que hasta ese momento parecía comprender que algo estaba mal con Edward, se acercó poco a poco a él, quien seguía tosiendo, levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su frente.

-¡Estás hirviendo!- exclamó asustada

_¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? Estamos encerrados aquí y dudo que alguien se preocupe en buscarnos hasta mañana…_ eran sus pensamientos hasta que una idea, fugaz como la brisa de verano, cruzo su mente.

Se quitó la bufanda que traía, su chamarra, guantes y gorro; y comenzó a tapar la cabeza de Edward con su bufanda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó débilmente Edward.

-Mi abuela me enseño que si envuelves tu cabeza con mantas- le explicaba mientras seguía con su trabajo-, entonces te mantendrás caliente, lo que hará que la fiebre desaparezca.

Edward prefirió no decir nada más, la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle y poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando más hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejo ir por los brazos de Morfeo.

Bella estaba sentada en una esquina, viendo cómo Edward dormía tranquilamente, y sin pensarlo, poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormida también.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue de que lentamente, Bella y Edward terminaron durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

Poco a poco Edward fue despertando, y sonrío al encontrarse con la hermosa cara dormida de Bella al lado suyo, se levantó hasta quedarse sentado y vio una pluma (muy cerca de él) que estaba tirada, la recogió y la destapó, empezando a escribir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el encargado del edificio se había disculpado con ellos por no haber hecho su trabajo correctamente, a los que ellos simplemente le dijeron que no importaba.<p>

Los trabajadores de Edward estaban preocupados al no haber llegado éste a su casa y al haber recibido una llamada de él para que lo recogieran acudieron rápidamente por él.

-Entra, voy a llevarte a casa- le ofreció a Bella mientras abría la puerta para ella.

-No, gracias-dijo acongojada-. Igual tengo que pensar en qué le diré a mis papás, así que solo caminaré y tomaré el autobús-suspiró.

-¿Debería de inventarte una excusa?- le ofreció mientras se le acercaba y murmuraba a su oreja.

Bella se puso roja de la furia y lo golpeó en la pantorrilla con la punta de su zapato, a lo que él contestó con un pequeño gritó de sorpresa mientras se sobaba el golpe.

* * *

><p>Al llegar Bella a su casa se enteró de que Edward había contacto a su familia y les había dicho que ella lo había salvado ayer de un terrible accidente y que por eso no había llegado, además de que les había mandado regalos por haberles causado molestias, por lo que ellos no estaban furiosos con ella al llegar y se pudo ir a su recámara, en donde pensó las palabras que Edward le había susurrado.<p>

_Flashback_

-Diles que como pasaste la noche conmigo-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara-, voy a asumir la responsabilidad

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día en la escuela todos tenían un comportamiento raro con ella, había recibido halagos tales como: "Eres tan linda" "¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte!" "¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras juntas?", ¡e incluso le habían dado algunos regalos caros tales como pulseras y aretes!<p>

_La escuela es realmente un caos,_ pensó mientras veía raro a todas las personas, _Lo mejor será que vaya con Jessica, ella es la única normal en estos momentos._

Así que a esperarla afuera de la escuela, y cuando llegó, ambas entraron agarradas del brazo riendo, cuando vieron a un grupo de adolescentes enfrente de un televisor instalado en el pasillo principal del edificio.

Se acercaron y vieron una foto donde se mostraba a Edward muy cerca de Bella, parecía que le iba a dar un beso, y otra donde se encontraban saliendo del edificio a una hora muy temprana para ser considerada inadecuada.

-¿Es cierto Edward?- escuchó Bella la voz de Jasper.

Se volteó y se encontró con Emmett, Jazz y Edward, que estaban a su lado.

-Sí, es verdad- contestó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

Ella estaba a punto de negarlo, pero vio que todas la veían con admiración, y también recordó el comportamiento anterior de ellos hacia ella.

_Nunca me habían tratado bien aquí, y desde que me cambie de escuela… ¿está mal… querer sentirse aceptada? ¿Aunque sea con una mentira? No es como si estuviera confirmando lo que dice Edward, solo me refiero a que… ya no quiero ser más la rechazada, también yo quiero una vida tranquila._

Edward la volteó y se empezaron a ir.

Jessica vio tristemente cómo se iban, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

* * *

><p>Al otro día no había llegado Jess a clases, y siguió así hasta que fueron tres días sin saber nada de ella, después Bella se enteró que era a causa de una gripe, pero ella se preocupó y decidió irla a visitar después de clases.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bella.

-Sí, solo un poco mareada. No te preocupes.

-Qué alivio-suspiró-. Por cierto, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, así que no te preocupes por una avalancha de adolescentes- bromeó Bella.

Y es que…desde que la escuela se enterara de que estaba con la persona más importante de la escuela, era acosada frecuentemente.

-Bella… lo de Edward, ¿es cierto?- le preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-No lo creo-contestó lentamente mientras recordaba todas las veces que Edward la trataba mal-… de ninguna manera. Es solo un rumor- confirmó.

-Pero… parece que en verdad le gustas.

-No, para nada, no lo creo, él solamente se divierte molestándome. Piénsalo: cada vez que me hace algo parece que estuviera más alegre- la tranquilizó.

Jessica pensó un momento en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón- dijo con más seguridad

-Cier-to- le salió la palabra en dos sílabas, porque estaba un poco confundida con el comportamiento de Jess hacia la "relación" de ella y Edward.

Jessica, más animada, quitó las sábanas que la cubrían y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Ya te levantas?

-Sí, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no salimos a divertirnos?- le ofreció con una sonrisa radiante, y Bella no pudo negarse- Espera un segundo- le pidió antes de entrar a su baño.

Bella salió de su recámara y se dirigió a la sala, donde empezó a ver los libros que por ahí se encontraban, algunos parecían muy viejos, y otros, un poco más modernos, pero hubo un libro en especial que llamó su atención.

_Colegio Vulturi: Kinder_

Se leía en la pasta.

Bella sintió curiosidad y cuando estaba a punto de abrir el libro llegó Jessi y se lo arrebató.

-¡No!-gritó- ¿Por qué tomas las cosas sin el permiso de las personas? ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida?-le dijo con desprecio.

Bella se quedó en shock por un momento ante la reacción de Jessica, ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera, y eso la hacía sentirse un poco triste, aunque también la había espantado.

-Lo siento- susurró

-Perdón- se excusó-, es solo que… hay cosas que no quiero que nadie vea-apretó el libro y forzó una sonrisa-. Discúlpame por enojarme.

-No-respondió Bella incómoda-, más bien discúlpame tú a mí, no debí de haberlo tomado sin tu permiso.

-Acompáñame-cambio de tema mientras volvía a poner el libro en su lugar-, vamos a cambiarnos.

* * *

><p>Emmett y Jasper estaban preocupados por Edward, veían que iba muy en serio con Bella, y eso los hacía felices, aunque también les daba miedo de las consecuencias que podría traer esa relación.<p>

Así que fueron a la casa de Edward, y mientras ellos jugaban ajedrez y Edward limpiaba su telescopio, comenzaron.

-Edward, ¿vas enserio?- empezó Jasper.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de Bella-dijo con precaución-. Recuerda que la libertad para nosotros es limitada cuando se trata de una relación. No has olvidado que son tus padres quienes toman la decisión final, ¿verdad?

-Tus palabras corresponden a las de un hombre-le contestó mientras dejaba a un lado su tarea-, pero no eres un hombre de verdad.

-¿Cuál es el hombre de verdad del que estás hablando?- preguntó un poco irritado.

-Un hombre que es responsable desde el inicio hasta el final.

-¿Hasta el final?- le cuestiono Emmett- ¿Sabes la responsabilidad de llevar las cosas hasta el final?

-Así es-contestó seriamente-. Dije que hasta el final.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después del incidente, Bella y Jessica se encontraban en un club.<p>

-¿No quieres bailar?- le preguntó Jess a Bella.

-Esta es la primera vez que estoy en un sitio como este, así que solo miraré

-Entonces yo iré, espérame un rato- dijo antes de acercarse a unas muchachas que no conocía, pero con las que se acercó a bailar.

Bella se quedó mirando un rato todo el lugar, veía los sillones iluminados por las luces de colores, también veía el hermoso bar a unos cuantos metros de ella. Volvió a pasear su mirada y vio que Jess seguía bailando.

_No creo que Jess note si marcho, no me siento cómoda en éste lugar…_ pensaba mientras se retiraba de ahí y comenzaba a vagar, buscando la salida.

Mientras tanto Jessica miró de reojo que Bella se iba cuando alguien la empujó.

-Lo siento

Jessica se enfureció y le dio una cacheta a quien la había empujado, enviándola al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó despectivamente- Si eres fea, por lo menos deberías de saber bailar. Con esa figura mediocre-recorrió su mirada de arriba abajo-, ¿qué te hace tan segura para venir a éste sitio? ¡No seas ridícula!

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensando qué estaría haciendo Bella, cuando se abrió la puerta del restaurant y tuvo que salir de su propio mundo.<p>

-Bienveni…- empezó a decir hasta que vio a quien estaba frente a ella.

Era un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y de angelical sonrisa; era alto y, aunque no era muy musculoso, se veía que era muy fuerte, también tenía un porte de caballero. Le recordaba a un soldado su forma de pararse.

-¿Isabella Swan trabaja aquí?- le pregunto Jasper, quien había decidido que si Edward no lo iba a escuchar, entonces probaría suerte con Bella.

-Si- contestó con un hilo de voz, aún le costaba trabajo hablar enfrente de tanta belleza.

-No la veo- le dijo mientras se reía.

-Es su día libre

-Tú-la miró un momento-… ¿eres amiga de Bella?- Al solo asintió- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Desde el kínder

-Entonces eres su mejor amiga, ¿no?- volvió a asentir- ¡Vámonos!- la tomo de la mano y la jaló afuera del local

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- le preguntó mientras se subía a un carro.

Minutos después se encontraban en la casa de Jasper.

Él ya le había platicado más o menos lo que estaba pasando con Edward y con Bella, y los inconvenientes que podría traer hacia los dos si eso seguía

-Estoy diciendo esto solo porque Bella podría resultar herida. Así que me gustaría que le dieras un buen consejo- le pidió realmente preocupado por Bella.

-¿Qué tipo de consejo?- le preguntó enojada- Un consejo como: "No mires a un árbol que no puedes trepar"; algo como: "Eres el juguete para pasar el tiempo del F4. Así que cuando te tiren, acéptalo"

Alice en verdad estaba enfadada, para ella Jasper no había parecido tan sincero al demostrar su preocupación por Bella, parecía que solo le importaba Edward.

_Además… ¿cómo pretende que le diga algo así a mi amiga? Ella... Bella en verdad los está empezando a considerar sus amigos, lo veo todos los días, veo cómo día a día va recuperando ese brillo en los ojos que le hacía falta. ¡Así que cómo me pide que sea cruel con ella! _

-Tranquilízate-le pidió-. Me asusta esa linda cara cuando se vuelve loca- guiñó un ojo-. Alice, tu ciertamente era amiga de Bella- dijo al reconocer muchas características que tenían en común.

-Pareces creer que todas las chicas morirían si les dices cualquier cosa con esa bonita cara-le dijo con sarcasmo-, pero no soy ese tipo de persona-se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo regreso inmediatamente-. Cuanto más lo pienso, más resentida me siento-explicó lo que pensaba-. Quien que empezó esto no fue Bella, sino Edward. Bella nunca quiso "trepar ese tipo de árbol", ¿entendido?- le gritó un poco antes de volver a ir a la puerta y abrirla, donde se encontró a una persona muy parecida a un oso, y quien la asusto por un momento, pero ella ignoro eso y se fue aún así.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Jasper?- le preguntó Emmett mientras entraba a su casa.

-No he hecho nada malo- contestó mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello

-Solo hay una razón por la que las mujeres se enfadan y salen así de aquí.

-Por ese no me agradan mucho ese tipo de mujeres

-¿Qué tipo de mujeres son las mujeres?- curioseó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hay un tipo de mujeres que siempre terminan como en una novela lacrimógena lo que fue una comedia o romance. De verdad no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres

* * *

><p>Por su lado, Bella aún no lograba encontrar la salida y había terminado un poco perdida.<p>

-Pareces un poco perdida- le dijo alguien a su espalda.

Ella se volteó y cuando miró a esa persona, se quedó sin aliento.

_¿¡Jacob!? No…,_ miró mejor a la persona, _no es Jacob, solo… se parecen mucho, pero no tienen el mismo color de ojos, o el mismo cabello, o…_

-¿No tienes calor?- le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una bebida.

Bella la aceptó inmediatamente y le sonrío, aunque su corazón le decía que no era Jacob, había algo en el que le recordaba mucho a su primer amor.

Ella comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, le parecía que estaba sudando mucho.

-¿Por qué no bailamos un poco?- le dijo él mientras la jalaba a la pista de baile.

Bella se dejó guiar, sintiéndose tan liviana como una pluma.

_Jacob… Jacob… ¿eres tú?_

* * *

><p>Poco a poco fue despertándose, se restregó un poco los ojos con sus manos y cuando abrió los ojos por completo nada de lo que veía le era familiar.<p>

_¡¿Dónde estoy?! _Pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama, y fue cuando notó que no vestía más que su ropa interior, bajo un poco más la vista y encontró un rastro de ropa tirada que conducía a la cama.

_¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?_

Volteó la mirada y vio algo que estaba escrito con pintalabios en el espejo.

_Gracias por lo de anoche_

-¡No puede ser!- gritó asustada.

* * *

><p>Del hotel Bella se dirigió a su casa, donde se cambió antes de que sus papás notaran que no estaba en casa. Después tomó su mochila y empezó a correr hacia la escuela.<p>

_No es posible… ¡no recuerdo nada! ¡¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?! ¿Lo habré…?_ Pensaba mientras entraba a la escuela, donde Tanya, Irina y Kate la agarraron fuertemente del pelo y comenzaron a arrastrarla a la cafetería

-¿Quién se creen que son?- les decía Bella- ¡Suéltenme!

Y ellas obedecieron, soltaron a Bella enfrente de una tele (que estaba en medio de la cafetería) donde estaba exhibiéndose una foto de ella con el doble de Jacob acostados en una cama. En la foto el muchacho aparecía saludando a la cámara con el torso desnudo y Bella, quien estaba dormida, con su sujetador; en la parte de la cintura para abajo estaban tapados por una sábana.

_No… yo no… _

Bella estaba anonadada viendo la foto cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Edward al ver una multitud enfrente de un televisor

Bella volteó la mirada y lo viio entrando a la cafetería.

_¡No! ¡Edward!_ Trató de cubrir el televisor son su cuerpo mientras él se acercaba.

Edward se acercó un poco más y logró ver la imagen de Bella en la tele, así que la agarró de los hombros y la quitó suavemente.

-¡Eso no es cierto Edward! ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

_Sé que no es verdad, lo siento en mi corazón. ¡Créeme Edward! No sé… no sé por qué me importa tanto que me creas, pero… ¡tan solo créeme!_

-¿Cómo no puede ser verdad?-preguntó monótonamente- Incluso hay fotos para comprobarlo- le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Pienso… pienso que alguien me drogó. ¡Yo sé que no lo hice! ¡Lo sé!- gritó desesperada mientras más lágrimas salían.

_Jamás… me había sentido tan estúpido en mi vida. Y yo que creía que…._

-¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa?

-Edward... no me importa si Emmett o Jasper no me creen- los vio parados detrás de él-, tampoco me importa si los demás estudiantes no me creen, pero-volvió a verlo-… si tan solo tú me creyeras… solo tú-lo agarró por el brazo-… me basta. Es suficiente para mí sí solo tú me crees. ¡Yo no tengo idea de lo que está pasando!

Edward la agarró por el cuello de su playera y la levantó un poco del piso, Bella no se inmutó, y en cambio lo miro fijamente, tratando de decirle con la mirada que le creyera, pero Edward estaba cegado por la furia, estaba tan enojado que creía que podía matar a alguien.

-Solo te haré una pregunta-se acercó más a ella-: la mujer en la foto… ¿no eres tú, Isabella?- ella volteó la mirada, rendida, pues eso no lo podía negar- Para mi esa es la única verdad-la soltó del cuello y Bella tropezó un poco al volver a poner sus pies en el suelo.- Isabella Swan- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda-, de aquí en adelante no te conozco.

Edward no le dirigió una última mirada ni nada, solo se retiró.

_Edward…._ Pensó mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado y Jazz y Emm notaron un cambio en la actitud de Edward.<p>

Cada día era más agresivo, y a cada minuto parecía que quería golpear a alguien, ¡el día anterior casi atropellaba a un estudiante mientras salía del colegio!

-Hay que terminar con esto ya- le dijo Jasper a Emmett-, de lo contrario va a terminar matando a alguien

-Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse así desde que Carmen se casó- comentó antes de entrar al restaurante donde trabajaban Alice y Bella.

-Es importante que encontremos a ese idiota-le dijo Emm después de haberle explicado a qué habían ido-. Dijiste que lo conociste en un club, ¿cierto?

-Fui a preguntar, pero dijeron que no lo conocían- contesto triste.

La ignorancia de Edward hacia ella en verdad la había afectado, por lo que ella había iniciado una búsqueda, pero había fracasado.

-Cuando despertaste la mañana siguiente, ¿encontraste alguna cosa extraña en la habitación? Como una tarjeta de negocios-trató de explicarse Jasper-… o artículos personales.

-¡Ah!- contestó después de unos segundos- Había un mensaje escrito con pintalabios rojo en el espejo

-¿Pintalabios? ¿Era tuyo?- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Habían tres personas allí- aseguró Benjamin, quien también estaba inmerso en el asunto.

Jasper observó detenidamente la foto, en la que mostraba a Bella y al muchacho en un ángulo imposible de conseguir si uno mismo se tomaba la foto.

-Tiene razón-confirmo-, una foto de este tipo no pudo habérsela tomado él solo, necesitaba de otra persona.

-¿El dueño del pintalabios?- tanteó Emm.

-También parece que el muchacho tiene un tatuaje- volvió a decir Benjamin señalando el hombro del muchacho.

-Vámonos.- le dijo Jazz a Emm.

-Esperen, ¿estarán…?- empezó Bella.-

-No te preocupes por nosotros-la tranquilizó Emmett-, nos encargaremos de todo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día Emm y Jazz fueron a diversos locales donde hacían locales, hasta que encontraron uno que probablemente era donde se había tatuado ese extraño muchacho, y aunque al principio el dueño se rehusaba a decir algo, después de que Emmett le enseñó algunos billetes, les dio la información que tenía, lo que los condujo a un bar donde también no les querían dar información, pero, estaba vez, Jasper amenazó con cerrar el negocio si no le decían algo.<p>

Y fue así como terminaron en un callejón goleando al muchacho con el Bella había estado, hasta que les dijo lo que querían.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con incredulidad Emm.

* * *

><p><em>Maldita sea… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, creo que en verdad soy masoquista, pero… ¡necesito verlo con mis propios ojos!<em> Decidió antes de introducir la llave y darle una vuelta.

A través de una carta, Edward había sido invitado al cuarto de un hotel, donde indicaban que era en el que había estado Bella, y la curiosidad pudo más con él y acudió.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse con un montón de fotos de Bella y… "ese" en la cama. La sangre corrió rápidamente a su cabeza y empezó a aventar las sábanas y algunos muebles mientras gritaba.

_¡Soy tan estúpido! ¡No puedo…! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me duele mi corazón?_

-No estés triste- escuchó un a voz femenina-. ¿Estás actuando así por una zorra como Isabella?- volteo al escuchar cómo llamaban a Bella, y se encontró con Jessica- No tiene sentido. Por favor, reacciona. Esto no está bien. ¿Cómo puedes estar por la borda, Edward?

-Tú-dijo reconociéndola-… ¿no eres amiga de Bella?-ella apartó la mirada y él la agarró por los hombros, empezando a comprender las cosas-Si eres su amiga, ¿cómo puedes decir tales cosas?

-Es porque ella te robo de mí- él la aventó automáticamente y comenzó a salir, pero ella envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y le susurró- .No te vayas, por favor. Incluso si Isabella te gustara, ¿por qué ella y no yo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella que no tenga yo?

_Todo. Es porque tú no eres Bella._

-Quita tus manos de encima- agarró sus manos y las retiró de un jalón.

_Pienso… pienso que alguien me drogó. ¡Yo sé que no lo hice! ¡Lo sé!_

Recordó las palabras de Bella mientras salía.

_Lo siento tanto Bella, fui... un estúpido al dejarme ir por mis emociones. Lo siento. Juro no volver a dudar de ti, no volveré a dejarme guiar tan fácilmente. Es que yo… creo que… creo que… tengo esas emociones porque te…_

* * *

><p>La semana había sido realmente dura para Bella, con el desprecio de Edward y de toda la escuela estaba decaída, por lo que cuando salió de la escuela en su bicicleta no notó que alguien había estirado una cadena antes de que ella pasara, causando que saliera disparada de la bici y cayendo a una distancia un tanto larga, ganando algunos rasguños y raspones.<p>

Bella sintió quemazón en una de sus rodillas y vio que le estaba saliendo sangre, después volteó a ver su bicicleta y se sorprendió al ver que la estaban incendiando.

_¿Creen que con eso me van a vencer? ¡No soy tan débil! ¡Puede que en este momento nadie este de mi parte! ¡Pero eso no significa que me rendiré!_

-¿Eso es todo?- les preguntó con sarcasmo- ¡Sigan! ¡¿Por qué se detienen?!- les retó.

Entonces le empezaron a tirar globos con agua, para terminar siendo rociada por un extintor, lo cual a causa de la presión la tiró.

Bella vio el horizonte, con un poco de esperanza, pero nadie apareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Qué opinan de Rosalie? La verdad tenía que hacer que se fuera para que vuelva a hacer su reaparición en los siguientes capitulos! Otra cosa que (creo) no les había comentado, puse a Jane como la "mamá" (madrastra) de Edward porque.. seamos sinceros: alguien se imagina a Esme como mala? Así que fue por eso, espero y no les haya molestado.<strong>

**Como ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 5

Después de haber sido derribada por la presión del extintor, Bella cerró los ojos mientras caía al frío piso.

_Paren, paren ya_. Rogaba en silencio. _Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me ayude…_ y mientras seguía rogando, los momentos de Jacob ayudándola aparecieron fugazmente por su mente: la vez en que la limpio con su pañuelo, cuando la rescató en los vestidores, cuando le prestó sus tenis para que no caminara descalza, y muchos otros recuerdos. _Ya no importa nada, nadie viene, pero… por favor, alguien…_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ser aún más rociada en la cara, la cual ella tapo inútilmente.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- escuchó que alguien gritaba en medio de las risas.

_¿Edward? _Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Edward corriendo hacia ella, y cómo después le arrebató a un muchacho el extintor para luego golpearlo con el mismo, inmediatamente lo lanzó a otra persona y comenzó a golpear a todos los que se encontraran a su paso, cuando estuvo enfrente de Bella se arrodillo, la agarró tiernamente de la cabeza y después la abrazó.

-Perdón. Perdóname- le pidió al oído antes de cargarla.

-No lo hice, te juro que no lo hice- le decía ella mientras salían hacía el carro de Edward.

-Eso ya no importa- la tranquilizó

-¿Todavía no me crees?

-¡Te creo!- le dijo Edward con mucha convicción.

_¡Claro que te creo, Bella! Yo fui… un estúpido al no creerte, lo siento tanto… Perdóname, Bella…_

Mientras tanto, Bella comenzó a llorar mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

_Siento… tanta alegría… en verdad me siento muy feliz de que me crea, pero… ¿por qué?_

* * *

><p>Edward había decidido llevar a Bella a su casa para curar sus heridas, y en ese momento se encontraban en el baño (el cual era más grande que donde vivía Bella) desinfectando sus heridas.<p>

-Déjame hacerlo- ofreció ella, tratando de quitarle una toallita húmeda.

-Quédate quieta o te ataré a una silla- le dijo Edward mientras la seguía limpiando- ¿Eres ignorante?- comenzó a regañarla después de un rato- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó no has aprendido nada? Cuando estás siendo atacada de esa forma debes de escapar. A veces los estudiantes se parecen a los orangutanes.-desvió la vista- Cierra los ojos- Bella obedeció y él comenzó a limpiarla la nariz, la cual tenía un rasguño enorme, sin embargo, su mirada fue a parar a los labios rosas de Bella, los cuales tenía entreabiertos.

_Que labios tan… me dan ganas de…_ pensaba mientras su mano pasaba muy cerca por la boca de ella, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso completamente sonrojado.

-¡Límpiate tú misma!-le dejó la toallita en el regazo y salió de ahí antes de que ella abriera los ojos.

Una vez afuera, agarró su pecho, más exactamente la zona donde debería de estar el corazón, y le dio ligeros golpes.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué late tan deprisa?_

* * *

><p>Emmett y Jasper le habían llamado a Edward, diciéndole que tenían algo que decirle acerca de lo que había pasado con Bella días antes, él les había dicho que en ese momento no podía abandonar su casa, por lo que tenían que ir ellos allá.<p>

En cierta manera, no le sorprendió mucho ver que Jessica llegó con ellos.

Edward no habló, tampoco lo hicieron Emmett ni Jasper, los cuatro sabían quién debía de emepzar a decir.

-Recuerdo una vez,- comenzó Jessica- estábamos en el kínder, y yo había hecho un dibujo de ti y de mi tomados de la mano-sus ojos se perdieron en el tiempo-, te fui a enseñar el dibujo, tú lo tomaste y lo aventaste al piso mientras me decías: "Eres muy fea, ¿crees que yo puedo estar con alguien tan fea como tú?", después me aventaste y me volviste a repetir lo fea que era.- volteó a ver a los tres hombres- Ustedes no saben lo que he vivido después de aquel día, no podía salir de mi casa porque me avergonzaba mi fealdad, así que me fui a Alemania durante tres años y decidí hacerme una cirugía que me hizo sufrir. ¿Sabes lo que pensaba de mi misma durante todo ese tiempo?-le preguntó a Edward, él no respondió, se limitó a mirarla despreciablemente- Sí, esa expresión- dijo con tristeza-. La expresión ti cuando me trataste como a un monstruo. No he olvidado esa expresión ni por un segundo.

-No lo recuerdo-se excusó Edward-, pero, si hice algo así, lo siento.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡No quiero escuchar que lo sientes!

-Hey, cálmate- le advirtió Jasper.

-Mírame-le pidió mientras se tocaba la cara-… ¿acaso no soy bonita? Me convertí en esta belleza-se señaló de pies a cabeza-… ¿acaso no me quieres?-Edward nuevamente no le respondió, y ella se acercó un poco más a él- ¿Sabes para qué he regresado? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con tu aceptación?-agarró a Edward por los brazos y comenzó a jalonearlo-¡Dilo! ¡Di que me quieres! ¡Dime que quieres estar conmigo!

-Lo siento por ti-le dijo él fríamente- . Eres realmente patética. ¿Sabes por qué?-Jessica no contestó- Porque en ese entonces y ahora, todavía eres un monstruo- las palabras de Edward fueron como una cachetada para ella, causándole un gran impacto, por lo que lo soltó y comenzó a retroceder mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No, eres peor que antes. Al menos la niña de ese entonces tenía un hermoso corazón- se dio la vuelta y desapareció por un pasillo, seguido de Emmett y Jasper.

Jessica, quien seguía retrocediendo, tropezó con un jarrón y cayó al piso, llorando.

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba en una habitación, decorada femeninamente, contemplando las estrellas cuando alguien la interrumpió.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras Edward entraba por la puerta.

-Vine porque tengo algo que hacer

-No importa lo que tengas que hacer o no-le dijo fieramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él- , pero me vas a escuchar: me traes a tu casa a la menor provocación y…

-Entonces-la interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos-, ¿debería hacerte llevado a tu casa con las piernas todas lastimadas y el cuerpo sucio? Tus padres se hubieran puesto muy contentos-dijo con sarcasmo-. Envié a un chofer para que les avisara que no ibas a llegar, así que no deberían preocuparse. Y tú ropa y mochila los tire-le comentó.

¡¿Lo tiraste todo?!-preguntó con pánico- Lo único que tenías que hacer era lavarlo y coserlo. ¿Por qué lo tiraste sin mi permiso?

-¿Cómo pretendes arreglarlo y luego usarlo?

-¡¿Por qué no podría usarlo de nuevo?!

-Calla-le dijo molesto mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano, después la sentó en la cama y comenzó a acercarse más y más a ella, hasta terminar casi acostados uno sobre el otro, Bella se estaba poniendo más roja que un jitomate y pensamientos… no muy castos, comenzaron a volar por su mente, y justo en el momento en que creyó que la iba a besar… el estiró el brazo y tomo un kit que se encontraba por la cabeza de Bella.

Edward se reincorporó en la cama y Bella se quedó acosta, sin embargo, él le levanto el pantalón de pijama y comenzó a aplicarle un ungüento y algunas vendas en sus raspones.

Después de algunos minutos, él volteó a verla y vio que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, agarro sus piernas y las metió en el cobertor, con el cual la tapó, y antes de irse, le puso un curita en su nariz y depositó un dulce beso en su frente antes de irse.

_Buenas noches, Bella._

* * *

><p>Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente con 4 mucamas y un mayordomo esperando por ella, de los cuales, cada mucama traía una cosa de entre mochila, zapatos y uniformes<p>

-Su uniforme-comenzó a decirle el mayordomo-, zapatos y todo lo que fue tirado fue reemplazado, pero hubo una cosa que no pudimos reemplazar…

El mayordomo no siguió, pero en cambio llegó con Bella a la sala, donde había más de 10 diferentes modelos de bicicletas.

Bella miraba todo con la boca abierta, y se acercó a una que había llamado su atención, se acuclilló frente a ella y fijó su mirada en la etiqueta donde venía el precio.

-Mi bicicleta era normal, era una bicicleta muy, muy normal- comentó asustada por el precio.

-Lo siento, señorita-se disculpó el mayordomo-. El joven Edward nos ordenó reemplazar sus cosas por otras exactamente iguales a las que tiramos, pero no pudimos encontrar el mismo modelo de bicicleta que se quemó ayer, no importó cuánto nos esforzamos, no pudimos conseguirla. Intentamos conseguir otras mejores. ¿Hay alguna manera de que acepte una generosamente?

Bella simplemente sonrió forzadamente, sabiendo que el mayordomo no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó para cambiar de tema

-El joven Edward salió temprano por la mañana

También sabía que no le diría a donde había ido, por lo que prefirió cerrar el tema y cambiarse para ir a la escuela, en donde, en la cafetería, había una tele con mucha gente reunida.

Bella se acercó lentamente, no muy segura de saber lo que se decía en ella.

_Adictos a la cirugía plástica_

_Descubriendo el pasado de la fea Jessica. _

Se leía mientras había una foto de Jessica antes y después de la cirugía.

_¿Esa… esa es Jessica?_ Se preguntó Bella mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Tanya, Irina y Kate.

-Dicen que cuando te haces la cirugía plástica es tan doloroso que no puedes volver a hacértela- comenzó Irina.

-¿Quién no sería la más guapa si dejas que una cirugía se ocupe de ello?-dijo Kate.

-¿Es eso aún el rostro de una persona?- se preguntó Tanya.

Los comentarios hicieron la sangre de Bella arder, por lo se dio la vuelta y las encaró.

-Tus ojos- señalo a Kate-. Tu nariz- señalo a dientes- finalizó con Irina-. Todo ha sido comprado con dinero, ¿no? Si quieres algo, ¿no lo compras con dinero?- les preguntó- Entonces, ¿no se puede comprar la belleza? Si todos ustedes han pasado por una cirugía plástica, ¿por qué hablan tonterías acerca de Jessica?- dijo con veneno en su voz- Supongo que para ustedes está bien que una persona bonita se vuelva más bella, ¿pero es antiestético que una persona fea quiera hacerlo? Aún si lo compras con dinero no es algo que consigues no sin tener que pasar por un increíble dolor. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Ahora, ¿hay alguien que tenga que decir algo sobre Jessica?- esperó un momento porque alguien dijera algo, pero todos miraban el piso apenados.

Bella volvió a darse la vuelta y se encontró con Jessica,

-Sobre disculparme por lo que hice-le dijo Jessica mirándola fijamente a los ojos-… no lo haré

Bella le dio una cachetada.

-Ni siquiera puedo decir "lo siento"

Le dio otra cachetada.

-No creas que aunque lo hicieras podría perdonarte-le contestó antes de irse.

Y nuevamente, aunque un "lo siento" no saliera de la boca de Jessica, sus lágrimas hablaron por sí solas cuando comenzaron a derramarse.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró sola en la cafetería y llamó a sus padres, les dijo que quería regresar a Alemania.

* * *

><p>Bella se había ido a encerrar a un baño mientras lloraba, aunque Jessica no hubiera sido su mejor amiga, ella la consideraba su <em>única <em>amiga del Colegio Vulturi, por eso es que se sentía tan destrozada, le hubiera gustado decirle que la había perdonado, pero… eso no hubiera sido verdad ni justo.

Secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su casillero, donde encontró un peluche junto con una nota.

_Gracias, Bella._

_Espero y algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar._

_Jessica._

Una lágrima más se deslizó por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>-¡Todos escuchen!-gritó al otro día en la cafetería Edward-Tengo algo que anunciarles: oficialmente a partir de hoy-agarró la mano de Bella-, Isabella Swan es mi novia. Entonces, a partir de hoy, si le hacen algo a Bella es como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mí también, así que no se atrevan a intentarlo-amenazó-. ¿Está claro?- todos los estudiantes asintieron.<p>

-Me opongo a esa decisión- dijo alguien desde la puerta de la cafetería.

_Esa voz…. Podría ser…_

-¡Jacob!- gritaron Emm y Jazz mientras volteaban a verlo.

Bella volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Estoy de vuelta- les dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>-Pero… ¿no es muy pronto para que Jacob regrese?-le pregunto Alice, quien estaba sentada enfrente de Bella, ella solo asintió con la mirada perdida- ¿Pero el hecho de que haya vuelto no significa que la situación en París ha ido mal?<p>

-Quizás- suspiró

-Si es así, ¿por qué no lo estás celebrando?-le preguntó- ¡Ah! No puedes porque ahora estás con Edward, ¿no es así?

-Claro que no- le contestó enojada.

-¿Y por qué estás tan decaída?

Bella suspiró.

-No sé. No he hablado con Jacob todavía. Pero-pensó en lo que iba a decir-… hay algo en mis sentimientos, que se siente extraño-toco su pecho, donde debería de estar el corazón-. Siento… que algo ha cambiado

-¡Es porque ha regresado de París! De seguro se ha vuelto más atractivo.

-No es eso- insistió Bella.

* * *

><p>Más tarde en ese día, Bella regresó a su casa, solo para encontrar que estaba llena de muebles nuevos y caros, al preguntarle a su hermano lo que había pasado, él le contestó que su cuñado, Edward, los había mandado, Bella sintió su sangre hervir y se fue de su casa en busca de Edward furiosa.<p>

Lo encontró en el sótano de los F4.

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Edward con la vista en la televisión.

-¡Te dije que tenemos que hablar!- apagó la tele mientras se ponía enfrente de él-¿Por qué estás remodelando toda mi casa sin antes preguntarme?

-¡Ah! Eso-recordó lo que había hecho-. ¿Hay algo que no te guste? Si es así, dímelo, intentaré cambiarlo por algo mejor.

-No- le contestó seriamente-, nosotros también tenemos camas, sillas, refrigerador, televisión y todo lo necesario.

-Es agradable cambiarlas por algo nuevo

-¿Por qué lo haces?- decidió cambiar su táctica al ver que era muy terco.

-Porque desde ayer soy tu novio- contestó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

-¿Siempre haces cosas como éstas por tu novia? No sé con qué tipo de chicas saliste antes, pero que tomes decisiones sin mi opinión realmente me molesta.

-No he salido con chicas antes- le contestó en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué no ha salido… con otras chicas… antes? ¡Ah….!_

-Bueno-dijo mientras se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada-... solo… ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

-¿Por qué siempre te molestas conmigo cuando trato de hacer algo bueno por ti?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo pedí que fueras bueno conmigo?- desvió la mirada y la paseó por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que habían un par de chicas junto Jasper y Emmett, pero no localizó a Jacob-Oye- dijo mientras se sentía un poco incómoda-… ¿tienes reuniones así todos los días?

_Son tan hermosas…. Lo más probable es que sean modelos…_

-¿Por qué?-preguntó molestándola- ¿Te preocupa?

-¡Claro que no!- contestó elevando la voz y ruborizándose nuevamente- Solo- trató de buscar una excusa-… ¡espero que a Emmett no se le ocurra traicionar a Rosalie!

-¡No lo haré Bells!- le contestó Emm a lo lejos- ¡Ellas son amigas de Jasper!

-Oh…- dijo avergonzada, otra vez- esto… así está bien- y se río incómodamente.

_De repente… el ambiente es incómodo…_ pensaba mientras volvía a pasear su mirada, la cual paró cuando encontró a Jacob con dos mujeres a su lado.

_¿Jacob? ¿Ése es… Jacob?_ No sabía por qué, pero algo dolía en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, las personas seguían portándose raro con Bella, por lo que huyo a la terraza, el único lugar donde encontraba algo de paz.<p>

-Son más temibles que cuando yo era rechazada, ¿qué es lo que les pasa?- se preguntó en voz alta

-Supongo que ya no gritas más- comentó alguien a su espalda.

-¡Jake!- lo nombró Bella mientras se volteaba y le sonreía.

-Nada ha cambiado aquí- dijo mientras se ubicaba a su lado-, pero es raro que esté muy tranquilo, no encaja

Bella río.

_Ahora… ése sí parece __**mi**__ Jacob, pero… ¿por qué regresó? O tal vez… ¿regresará a París?_

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar?- le preguntó

-Nunca-contestó con simpleza-. ¿Qué hay de ti?-cambió de tema rápidamente- ¿En verdad estás saliendo con Edward?

Bella se ruborizó hasta la punta de los pies y desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que es cierto- se contestó-. ¿Llegué muy tarde?- Bella volteó a verlo- Iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó sorprendida mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

-Solo bromeaba- la tranquilizó mientras reía-. Pero… ¿qué te parece si salimos en secreto, sin que Edward lo sepa?- dijo acercándose a ella.

_Es… ¿en serio? Tal vez… solo quiere tomarme el pelo, sí, debe de ser eso._

-¡Que buena broma!- dijo mientras se reía exageradamente.

-Te extrañé- le dijo Jacob, haciendo que Bella parara de reír, pero cuando volteó, él ya se estaba yendo.

* * *

><p>Al otro día…<p>

-Vamos- le dijo Edward a Bella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ella mientras se para a mitad de la calle- ¡Estoy yendo a mi trabajo!

-No te preocupes por eso, si te despiden yo asumiré la responsabilidad- trató de tranquilizarla- ¡Vamos!

Pero Bella se puso tiesa como una roca en mitad de la calle, por lo que Edward suspiró y la levantó como si fuera un costal de papas.

Bella gritó y pataleo, pero Edward era más fuerte, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver cómo la metía en su limousine, la cual se dirigió a una tienda muy reconocida de ropa.

Todo el rato en la tienda Bella puso una cara de molestia, pero interiormente se divertía, pues era la primera vez que iba a una tienda de ese estilo y también porque Edward le probaba diferentes sombreros y lentes que le combinaran, y ella hacía lo mismo con él.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Bella en verdad estaba pasando un buen rato con Edward.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Alice estaba pensando en porqué Bella no había llegado a trabajar cuando Jasper apareció por la puerta.<p>

Al se había acercado a saludarlo, pero él la tomo de la mano y comenzó a empujarla hacia afuera, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Oye!- le gritó, creyendo que había cometido una equivocación- No soy Bella, soy su amiga, Alice

-Es una emergencia, de prisa- la apuró mientras la volvía a arrastrar.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo volvió a detener- ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?- preguntó con temor, y Jazz asintió- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Un accidente?- preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Si no nos apuramos, es posible que no tengamos oportunidad de verla. ¡Vamos!- volvió a empujarla, y esta vez, Alice se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

><p>La limousine se detuvo enfrente de un jet privado, y salieron Edward y Bella con vestuarios playeros.<p>

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice con alivio mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le preguntó Bella a Edward cuando terminó de abrazar a su amiga.

-Nos vamos de viaje

-¡Imposible! Ni siquiera tengo el permiso de mis papás.

-Yo sí.

-¿Qué?

_¿Escuché bien? ¡¿Tiene el permiso de mis papás?!_

-Yo pedí permiso por ti, y en caso de que no quisieran que fueras sola, traje a tu amiga también-señalo a Alice-. Así todo está bien, ¿no?- esperó a que Bella dijera algo, pero ésta, al no encontrar ninguna otra excusa prefirió callar-Entonces… ¡Vamos a despegar!- dijo eufórico.

-Señoras y señores-empezó a decir el piloto por los altavoces-, bienvenidos a bordo de United Airline. Desde Washington a Nueva Caledonia.

-¿Caledonia?- preguntaron Al y Bells al mismo tiempo

-¿Estás tan sorprendida que no puedes respirar?- se burló Edward, quien estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Debería de liberar la máscara de oxígeno?- bromeó

-¿Acaso somos lo suficientemente íntimos como para ir de vacaciones juntos?- le preguntó a Edward un poco enojada- E incluso si lo fuéramos, deberías primero de preguntar mi opinión y tratar de coincidir con mi horario. ¿No te enseñaron a pensar en los demás?- se quejó.

-Quiero ir a un bonito lugar contigo-le contestó mientras la veía profundamente-, y los preparativos están hechos. No va a pasarle nada al país si no estás allí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Bella retiró la mirada, furiosa de no encontrar, nuevamente, una respuesta.

Y mientras veía el interior del jet, su mirada fue a parar en Jacob, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música.

_Bueno… supongo que si Jacob va… no puede ser tan malo después de todo…_

* * *

><p>-El capitán al habla. Llegaremos a la isla en breves momentos. Deseamos que hayan pasado un agradable viaje a Nueva Caledonia, el paraíso Francés.<p>

Emmett fue el primero en despertar y en gritar:

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Despierten!

Lentamente, todos fueron abriendo los ojos y estirándose, las últimas en hacerlo fueron Alice y Bella, quienes abrieron un poco la cortina de sus ventanas y gritaron al ver la vista, todo era azul… el mar parecía que lo cubría todo, excepto por algunas partes que tenían arena, pero de ahí en fuera… parecía el paraíso.

Al aterrizar, se dirigieron primero en carro hacia una playa y después fueron por bote a una isla, en la cual habían muchas cabañas ubicadas encima del mar, una alberca y muchas cosas más.

-¡Chicos!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Bella volteó y se encontró a una despampanante rubia saliendo de la alberca.

-¡Rosalie!- gritaron Emm, Al y Bells mientras se acercaban a ella.

La primera persona en abrazarla fue Emmett, quien le dio vueltas en el aire antes de besarla.

-¿Cómo… porqué…?

-Edward se comunicó conmigo- contestó Rosalie mientras le sonreía a Ed-, y decidí que también necesitaba unas vacaciones, así que….

-¡Edward!- gritó feliz Emmett mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro- ¡En verdad eres un buen amigo! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz!

-No es para tanto- contestó Edward mientras se ruborizaba, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de elogios-, simplemente pensé que las vacaciones serían mejores si Rosalie estaba contigo, eso es todo.

Emmett seguía elogiando a Edward, y él seguía diciendo que no tenía importancia, pero la tenía.

_Aunque lo niegues, te preocupas mucho por tus amigos. Aunque seas molesto, tienes buenas intenciones, así que… Gracias… gracias por darme estas increíbles experiencias, tal vez… creo que yo… podría…_

-¿Con que sales con Edward, eh?- le preguntó Rosalie, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno-respondió un poco incómoda-… es una larga historia….

-Y qué historia- se unió Alice a la plática.

-Pues… creo que tengo tiempo para escucharla- les contestó Rose.

Bella dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a narrarle a Rose todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido, conforme la historia avanzaba, Rosalie pasaba del enojo a la felicidad rápidamente, pero aun así no la interrumpió nunca.

-Creo que es momento de que cada quien vaya a su habitación- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a ellas, después de que Bella terminara de contar su historia-, deben de estar cansadas- se refirió a Al y Bells.

Ellas sabían que lo que Emm trataba de decirles era que se fueran, pues quería un momento a solas con su novia, ellas captaron muy bien el mensaje y cada una se fue a la cabaña que les habían asignado.

Antes de entrar a su cabaña, Bella vio que Edward entraba a una que estaba al lado del de ella.

Ella simplemente río.

Al entrar, la habitación era realmente enorme: tenía una cama King size, una pequeña cocina, una sala, y el baño… era realmente hermoso, con tina de mármol y un pequeño jacuzzi.

_Me siento como una princesa…_ pensó Bella sentada en su cama mientras veía el paisaje por su ventana.

Un ruido en su puerta la sobresaltó, pero al ver que solo era Edward se tranquilizó y regresó la mirada al océano.

-Me siento como si estuviéramos flotando- le comentó a Edward.

-Estamos flotando

-¿En verdad?- le preguntó incrédulamente.

-Ven- le dijo mientras la tomaba y la sacaba a un pequeño balcón, donde habían unas escaleras que bajaban al mar.

Bella bajó algunos escalones y vio que las cabañas eran sostenidas por estructuras que se perdían en el mar.

-No es real-lo acusó-. Si hay un cielo, siempre me lo imaginé así-sonrío-. De nuevo, ¿dónde estamos?

-Es nuestra isla privada para las vacaciones- le contestó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia su habitación, solo para salir de su cabaña.

-¿"Nuestra"?

-Es del Grupo Vulturi-volteó la mirada incómodo, Bella también lo hizo y vio que se acercaban hacia donde estaban los demás-. La familia de Emmett compró una isla en Dubai.

-Para ser más exactos-intervino Jasper-, ellos compraron una isla artificial.

-Eso es porque esos tarados vendieron Dokdo a alguien más-dijo Emmett con un puchero-, así que hicimos una en su lugar.

-Como es la primera vez que están aquí-volvió a intervenir Jasper mientras cambiaba de tema-, daremos un tour por la isla.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Bella recuerda con claridad, pues lo demás solo es para ella como una película muda, recuerda haber hablado y reído, pero no las palabras, ella se encontraba muy feliz de estar ahí con sus amigas y de tener la oportunidad de viajar.

También recuerda ver a Edward sonreír sinceramente.

En cierto momento habían entrado a una tienda a comprar recuerdos, pero Bella se había entretenido viendo más cosas y fue la última en salir, creyó que los había perdido, pero luego vio a Jacob que estaba viendo una flor.

Bella sonrío y estuvo a punto de ir con él cuando vio una expresión de amargura cruzar por su rostro antes de dejar la flor e irse.

Bella se acercó a ese puesto y tomo la flor entre sus manos, era una orquídea blanca.

-Dale ésta flor a la persona que amas- le dijo una señora que se encontraba a su lado.

_¿A la persona… amada?_

* * *

><p>Después de ese episodio habían regresado a la isla y Bella se encontraba en la cabaña de Alice acostada a su lado.<p>

-Vamos a salir- dijo Edward mientras entraba a la recámara, acompañado de Jasper, y la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Bella mientras se levantaba.

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí, vamos- comenzó a arrastrarla al ver resistencia.

-¡Alice!- pidió ayuda Bella.

-¡Bella!- la tomo del otro brazo.

Edward volteó a ver a Bella y luego a Alice, una sonrisa se expandió por sus labios.

_Qué bueno que traje a Jasper._

-Ayúdame a salir de ésta- le susurró a su amigo.

Entonces Alice, que hasta ese momento no había notado a Jasper, volteó a verlo y aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que Edward tomara a Bella y salieran corriendo de ahí.

_¡Edward! ¡Me las pagarás!_ Juró Jasper.

* * *

><p>-¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Alice antes de tomarse una foto con su celular.<p>

Después de haber sido engañado por su amigo, Jasper se llevó a Alice a hacer un recorrido por una de las lomas de la isla, pero a decir por su expresión, Jasper en verdad estaba harto de eso.

-¡Hey!- lo llamó Alice mientras le extendía su celular- ¡Tómame una foto!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Haces todo mal tu sola, ¿no?- enojado antes de tomarle la foto- Foto tomada. Vámonos- comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-¡Espera un minuto!- le gritó mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

_No importa lo harto que estés Jasper, aún no has visto nada, ésta es mi venganza…_

-Viste la isla, tomaste fotos, ¿no es todo?- le preguntó harto.

-Todavía tenemos que ir arriba- dijo antes de comenzar a correr

-¿Ir arriba?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¡Hey!- le gritó-¡Esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí!- mintió- ¡Y tú vas a ser la primera persona que va a ir arriba!- vio cómo Alice desaparecía por una curva- No tengo más remedio que aguantarla-murmuró para él-, intentaré ser paciente…Se paciente, se paciente- se decía en cada respiro.

Espero un poco más a ver si Al se decidía a regresar, pero después de uno minutos ella no regresaba.

_Ésta mujer… ¿quién se cree que es? ¡Ash! ¿En verdad tendré que subir?_

Entonces… se encaminó loma arriba.

-Es bueno que vengas arriba- le dijo Al cuando lo vio subir-. El hacerte venir aquí es por haberme mentido acerca de que Bella tuvo un accidente, y por haberme arrastrado aquí.

-No es una mentira del todo- repuso-. Esos dos… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

_¿Cuestión de tiempo?_

* * *

><p>En la playa, Edward y Bella se encontraban caminando uno junto al otro.<p>

-¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí?- preguntó Bella- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me trajiste aquí?

-¿Razón?- le preguntó Edward sin entender- No tengo ninguna razón

-¡Edward!- lo llamó- Te lo advierto, debes olvidar cualquier _intención_ – levantó sus cejas sugestivamente-oculta por haberme traído de viaje

-No sé de qué _intenciones_ – imitó su gesto-me hablas. Vamos

Siguieron caminando, ella enojada y él feliz, hasta que llegaron donde había una mesa con dos sillas, en la cual se encontraba toda clase de comida exótica.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- le preguntó a Edward perpleja.

-¿No te lo dije?- le preguntó mientras arrimaba una silla para que ella se sentara- Las cosas que no puedes conseguir, yo puedo dártelas todos los días- dijo fanfarronamente-. Actúas tan conmovida, ¿eres muy fácil de impresionar?- trató de burlarse para que ella no notara que estaba un poco incómodo.

-Es como magia- comentó aún sorprendida-… ¿acaso eres un genio?- lo acuso.

-¿Genio? ¿Quién es ese idiota?- preguntó molesto- ¿Es mejor que yo?

Bella soltó una risa al ver que en verdad no sabía a quién se refería.

-Me refiero a "El genio" de lámpara de Aladino- aclaró aun riéndose.

-¡Ah!- dijo relajándose- Y yo que pensaba que era alguien más. Pero, ¿ese genio puede hacer de todo?

-No- le contestó mirándolo fijamente-, hay cosas que no puede hacer, como matar a alguien, o traer de vuelta a la vida a una persona y…

Bella se detuvo un momento, no muy segura de si lo que a continuación diría sería algo correcto o no.

-¿Y?- la alentó a continuar

Bella desvió la vista mientras respondía incómoda:

-… forzar a que alguien se enamore.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ni Bella ni Edward se miraron, creando una atmósfera incómoda.

-¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que no puede hacer?- preguntó Edward en un intento por relajar el ambiente- Mientras más lo escucho, él es más débil que yo. Yo puedo hacer lo que él no. Puedo matar a alguien o revivirlo. Así que simplemente dime qué quieres- le dijo con una voz que pretendía ser más grave de lo usual.

Por segunda vez, Bella río.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer todo eso?- le preguntó retadoramente, para después decir seriamente-Yo… desearía que mi familia estuviera conmigo, desearía que vieran lo hermoso que es aquí- suspiró con tristeza.

-Vendremos juntos- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú y tu familia pueden venir otra vez- le prometió

Bella lo miró un momento y pensó que Edward en verdad era una bella persona

Edward volteó a verla y vio que Bella lo estaba mirando de una forma… un tanto especial.

-Si estás conmovida- dijo cambiando de tema-, no hablemos de temas tristes…

Así que se paró y poco a poco comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, pero... tenía un examen importante y... lo he pasado! Genial! :)<strong>

**Jejej bueno, prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo, en el cual las cosas se pondrán muy buenas! ;)**

**Ya saben, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos!**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen!**

**cullen n masen**


	7. Chapter 6

_Edward volteó a verla y vio que Bella lo estaba mirando de una forma… un tanto especial. _

_-Si estás conmovida- dijo cambiando de tema-, no hablemos de temas tristes… _

_Así que se paró y poco a poco comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa._

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-le pidió Bella mientras veía cómo su camisa caía sobre la arena- ¡No te quites la ropa!- le gritó mientras desviaba la cara ruborizada- ¿Qué es lo que tramará?- murmuró para sí misma antes de regresar la mirada- ¡Tú! ¡No te quites la ropa! ¡Si lo haces te golpearé! Si te quitas los pantalones también, ¡realmente te golearé!- le volvió a pedir cuando vio que comenzaba a desabrocharse su pantalón- ¡Te dije que no te los quitaras!- lo reprendió mientras volvía a retirar la mirada- ¡Pervertido! ¡Te dije que no te los quitaras!

-¡Tonta!- le dijo Edward de cariño mientras se reía-Ven aquí- la animó.

_No voltearé porque me lo pide, pero… ese abdomen está muy… ¡Bella! ¡No debes de pensar en eso! ¡Tal vez quiera aprovecharse de ti y tú no dejas de pensar en su cuerpo de dios griego! ¿Dios griego? ¡Ah! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡No debería de pensar eso!_

Enojada consigo misma volteo a ver a Edward, y lo encontró a la orilla del mar con una bermuda.

_Así que… él solo… ¿no se iba a quedar desnudo? ¡Tonta Bella! ¡¿Por qué te decepcionas por eso?!_

-¿Quieres morir?- le preguntó Bella enojada mientras corría a su lado, culpaba a Edward del conflicto en el que se encontraban sus sentimientos- ¿Qué haces asustando a la gente de esa manera?- lo regaño.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Edward- le dijo lentamente-, no te muevas. Espera ahí- se empezó a alejar poco a poco

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras daba un paso.

-¡No te muevas!- le advirtió Bella.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar, ahora preocupado.

-Hay- titubeó-… hay un cangrejo cerca de tu pierna- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, pues Edward no la había escuchado.

-En tu… pierna- volvió a decir mientras hacía señas con sus manos-… cangrejo

No fue necesario otra palabra para que Edward, quien le tenía miedo a casi todos los animales, reaccionara de forma exagerada.

-¡AH!- gritó Edward mientras se echaba a correr sacudiendo sus piernas.

-¡Bien hecho, Edward!- lo felicitó Bella después de que estuvo a cierta distancia de ella.

Edward se detuvo y vio su pierna, después vio donde antes estaba y al no encontrar dicho animal comprendió que se trataba de una broma.

-¡Sigue!-¡Corre más, lo estás haciendo bien! - lo animó Bella mientras se reía

* * *

><p>Más tarde, todos se encontraban en unos camastros que habían sido colocados en la arena, Bella había sido la única que se había aventurado a ir al mar a nadar, mientras que los demás se encontraban en los camastros, unos tomando el sol y otros dormitando.<p>

Alice trataba de ponerse bloqueador en la espalda cuando Jasper se acercó.

-¿Quieres que lo ponga por ti?- le dijo con voz seductora, tratando de molestarla.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo con una mueca.

Jasper se rió y después se fue a echarse una siesta.

_Pero, ¿quién se cree que es Jasper? ¡Es todo un playboy! ¡Es tan..!_ Pensaba con frustración cuando su mirada fue a parar con Rosalie y Emmett, quienes se estaban poniendo bloqueador uno al otro.

_Al menos ellos se ven como la pareja ideal_

-Mi Rose- escuchó Alice que Emmett le decía a Rose, tu piel está tan suave como la de un bebé- besó su hombro

-Em- susurró Rosalie antes de besarlo fervientemente.

_Retiro lo dicho_ pensó mientras desviaba la mirada ruborizada, sentía que había invadido un momento personal; así que en vez de ver más escenas románticas, decidió buscar a Bella, pero al darle un vistazo al mar no parecía que hubiera alguien.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Oye! ¡Ya nadaste mucho! ¡Deberías de salir!- gritaba mientras se levantaba de su camastro y se acercaba a la orilla del mar.

Pero nadie contestó.

-¡Bella! ¡Sal ya!- gritó una vez más, preocupada.

Escudriño un poco más y de repente, vio a alguien emergiendo del mar; por un momento sus preocupaciones se disiparon, pero volvieron a regresar al ver que volvía a sumergirse con los brazos en alto, para solo volver a emerger, solo repetía esa acción.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritó con desesperación, mientras la preocupación la dominaba y hacía que su cabeza se quedara en blanco.

Los gritos de Alice despertaron a Edward, quien con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Bella ya estaba al lado de Al.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con desesperación, queriendo saber qué hacer para ayudar a Bella.

-Algo- titubeó-... algo- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos-…algo le pasa a Bella… ¡Bella!- gritó con la voz rota.

Edward siguió la mirada de Alice y vio lo mismo que ella: a Bella luchando por salir a flote.

Edward dio un paso, cuando un recuerdo de él hizo que su pierna se quedara ahí parada sin poder moverse, como si pesara 100 kilos, trató de dar otro pasó, pero no podía.

_¡Ah! _Pensó con frustración _Tengo que… tengo que proteger a Bella, tengo que…_

Pero mientras Edward se debatía interiormente, Jacob también había despertado y pasó corriendo junto a Edward, quien se quedo impresionado.

Para cuando Jacob ya estaba nadando hacia Bella, los demás ya se encontraban en la orilla, esperando por los dos.

Una vez que Jacob llegó al lado de Bella la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a llevársela a la orilla, parecía que estaba inconsciente. Una vez que sus pies tocaron la arena, todos se acercaron y Jasper y Emmett cargaron a Bella hacía un camastro.

Alice, que se encontraba nerviosa, se acercó a Bella y comenzó a apartarle algunos mechones de la cara mientras ella recobraba el conocimiento mientras tosía.

_Mi garganta… arde horrible_

Entonces movió su cuerpo a un lado y entreabrió los ojos, ella esperaba ver solo el paisaje del sol sobre la arena, pero lo que vio fue a Edward quien la veía a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

_Parece que una vez más no fui capaz de salvarte._

Bella vio cómo Edward desaparecía por el horizonte.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra…<p>

-¿A dónde fue Edward?- le preguntó Jane a Demetri mientras revisaba unos documentos.

-Según el informe del avión privado, salió a Nueva Caledonia a las 5- informó.

-¿Por qué fue allí?

Las preguntas de Jane eran frías y calculadoras.

-Fue de vacaciones de fin de semana para tomar un poco de aire

-¿Sabes con quién fue?

-Como siempre, se fue con los F4- dijo un poco nervioso, pues no quería que supiera que Bella y Alice estaban allí.

Jane suspiró y dejo los documentos a un lado.

-F4… ¿hasta cuándo dejará de ser el líder de ese grupo infantil?- se preguntó con fastidio- Puedes irte- dijo con un ademán en su mano mientras regresaba su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

* * *

><p>Después del episodio vivido, Edward fue al jacuzzi para relajarse, así que se sumergió un momento.<p>

_Flash back_

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba un Edward de 8 años- ¡Jane! ¡Papá!- poco a poco más agua se le metía a la garganta- ¡Hermana! ¡Ayúdenme!

_Fin flash back_

Edward salió a flote mientras tosía.

_Creí haberlo superado, pero… parece que es algo que me seguirá toda la vida, y lo peor de todo es que por eso no pude salvar a Bella._

* * *

><p>-Para alguien que está en tan buena forma… ¿cómo es que no sabe nadar?- les preguntó Rosalie, refiriéndose a Edward<p>

Ahora se encontraban cerca de la alberca, sin embargo nadie estaba nadando.

Emm y Jazz compartieron una mirada antes de asentir.

-Fue secuestrado cuando tenía 8 años- dijo Emmett-. Cuando era pequeño, había un chico que lo cuidaba en lugar de sus padres, era un guardaespaldas y chofer.

-Entonces… ¿él era el criminal?- preguntó sorprendida Bella, pero no contestaron.

-El carro que la policía perseguía cayó al agua-habló Jasper-, y en ese carro iba Edward.

Un silencio incómodo reino entre ellos, mientras Rosalie, Alice y Bella comprendían poco a poco lo que vivió Edward.

* * *

><p>Edward se encontraba en la cocina dándole instrucciones a los chefs acerca de lo que quería que cocinaran para ellos esa noche, él se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, supervisando que todo quedara bien, no tenían que haber fallos.<p>

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en la palapa que se encontraba al aire libre. Edward los estaba esperando sentado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Em mientras veía todos los manjares que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Solo tomé algunas consideraciones extras en preparar algo para ustedes- contestó Edward con modestia.

-Incluso eres fanfarrón cuando haces algo normal- le comentó Emmett

-Aunque- dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Bella-… supongo que esto es para alguien más

Bella se ruborizo y el ambiente empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo entre ella y Edward.

-Aun así- intervino Rosalie-… ¡parece delicioso!

Después de eso todos empezaron a comentar sobre la comida mientras tomaban asiento, cuando Bella se iba a sentar, Edward la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la empezó a arrastrar a otra mesa.

-Come- le dijo nervioso.

Bella observó todo lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella y lo miró con un poco de enojo.

-¿Acaso parezco Godzilla?

-Es bueno para tu salud, así que come- se excusó-. Siempre comes comida para pobres, por eso tus piernas están tan débiles. Además- vaciló-…no está bien que un nadador se ahogue

-Un nadador se puede ahogar si le da un calambre de repente-contestó a la defensiva

-Calambre o lo que sea, si estas cerca de mí no quiero que seas débil, así que no hables tanto y come, ¿está bien?

A veces Edward no sabía cómo comportarse con Bella, era la primera vez que sentía amor por alguna persona que no fuera su hermana, y eso lo abrumaba a tal punto que se comportaba, a veces, como una persona sin consideraciones, pero lo que pasaba era que se encontraba nervioso.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?- del otro lado de la mesa, Jasper le preguntó a Alice- Lo bueno es que a Edward le gustan las chicas gorditas.

-¿Qué?

_¿Acaso… escuche bien? ¿Mencionó a Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en mi alimentación?_

-Aunque ahora está con Bella-volteo a verlos-, por su personalidad no avanzarán muy rápido, creo que tienes una oportunidad.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- le preguntó Alice, quien cada vez comprendía menos de la conversación.

-Los chicos que son rechazados se debilitan… creo que puedes competir contra Bella, hazlo bien- le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- preguntó enojada, comprendiendo por dónde iban los pensamientos de Jasper.

-A ti te gusta Edward, ¿no?- preguntó Jasper, ya no tan seguro de eso.

-Mira, al igual que tú con las mujeres yo tengo mis propios gustos también- le respondió enojada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan alterada con que Edward estuviera con Bella?- le preguntó preocupado- A menos que… ¿te guste Bella?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras contestaba rápidamente:

-Es que hay alguien que le gusta a Bella.

Jasper la miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y Alice comprendió que había cometido un grave error al haber dicho eso.

-¡Jasper!- gritó Rosalie, salvando a Alice de un interrogatorio- ¡Ven!

Jazz le dirigió una última mirada a Al antes de irse.

_¡Idiota! ¡Tú y tu bocota! ¡Deberías de aprender a quedarte callada!_ Se regañaba mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban bailando.

Edward había sacado a bailar a Bella, y ella, sintiéndose con ánimos a bailar acepto.

No lo admitiría, pero Bella en verdad disfrutó el bailar con Edward, él era tan ágil que no necesitaba concentrarse en sus pasos.

Cuando Bella se retiró a tomar algo de agua, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para mandar un mensaje por su celular.

-¡Hora del espectáculo!- gritó él mientras señalaba el cielo.

De repente, muchos fuegos artificiales aparecieron, cayendo de diferentes formas.

_Hermoso_ pensó Bella mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Edward volteó a ver a Bella, quien miraba el cielo, y se quedó sin aliento por un momento, su hermosura lo deslumbraba, tenía una sonrisa más brillante que el sol, simplemente era… perfecta. Cuando notó que Bella se movía el desvió su mirada, nervioso.

Bella volteó a ver a Edward, quien veía los fuegos artificiales, se veía realmente guapo de perfil, con su nariz recta apuntando al cielo.

Edward, al sentir la mirada de Bella sobre él volteó a mirarla otra vez.

Bella no sabía por qué, pero involuntariamente le regalo una sonrisa a Edward, una sonrisa que él correspondió, y se sintió tan bien, que por un momento Bella sintió que era una sola persona.

* * *

><p>Después de la demostración de fuegos artificiales, todos se habían retirado a sus recámaras, pues mañana saldrían a montar a caballo.<p>

Bella se encontraba saliendo del baño con una bata, pues se había bañado, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Edward mientras se le acercaba- Pensé que te habías desmayado ahí dentro. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Edward se había preocupado, pues después de lo ocurrido en esa tarde, se sentía con el deber de protegerla.

-¡Está es mi habitación!- exclamó Bella, sorprendida por su atrevimiento a entrar- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Alguna vez me has visto venir sin ninguna razón?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Bella retrocedió, cayendo sentada sobre la cama, entonces ella tomó conciencia de que solo vestía una bata, por lo que la apretó fuertemente a su pecho, sin embargo, Edward se arrodilló enfrente de ella.

_¿En serio? ¿Él quiere…?_

-Edward- le preguntó ruborizada-, ¿en serio quieres…?

Pero antes de acabar la frase, Edward agarró su tobillo y le amarró una pulsera, después lo volteó un poco.

-Te ves bien con cosas baratas- comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Viniste a darme eso?- preguntó incrédula.

-¿Acaso pensaste que íbamos a hacer _eso_?- le preguntó sin inmutarse- Yo no me meto con chicas a las que no les agrado- explicó-. Cierra bien la puerta, o entrarán lagartijas- se dio la vuelta y agregó-. Aunque es barato, más te vale no perderlo, sino…- la amenazó antes de irse.

Una vez que se fue, Bella tocó la pulsera, sonrió mientras se mordía en labio inferior.

Un sentimiento como de lava fundida se extendió por su pecho.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Bella salió en busca de Alice, le tenía que contar lo que había pasado con Edward, sentía que si no se lo decía a alguien, seguiría sin poder dormir tranquila.<p>

Pero Alice nunca abrió su puerta, así que Bella decidió dar una vuelta por el muelle, cuando de repente, divisó a Jacob sentado en la arena, ella se acercó y él la volteo a ver mientras le enseñaba una orquídea.

B toca la pulsera y siente algo cálido en su pecho, sonríe. Al rato sale en busca de A, no la encuentra da una vuelta por el muelle. Ve a J sentado en la arena, él voltea y ella se acerca. J agarra una orquídea.

-¿Sabes el significado de éstas flores?- le preguntó.

-Son para dárselas a la persona que amas- recordó Bella.

Jacob puso a un lado la flor y miro hacia el horizonte.

-Venía aquí a menudo con otra persona- dijo melancólicamente-, ella decía que era similar a Niza, por eso le gustaba.

Bella sabía de quién estaba hablando: de Leah

-¿Ella estará bien?- le preguntó

-Supongo que le va bien- respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Pero Jacob no contestó, en cambio, le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que fuera tras ella?- Bella bajó la mirada y no contestó, Jacob suspiró y decidió contestar a su pregunta-Descubrí que era patético, estaba todo el día en un departamento vacío, no hacía más que esperar.

-Pero, el estar juntos, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, tendría que ser satisfactorio.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando eres un estorbo para la persona que amas?- Bella no contestó nuevamente, pues... alguna vez ella sintió que era un estorbo para Jake- Además de amar a una chica por costumbre- suspiró-… soy un chico patético que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea amarla- tomó la flor entre sus manos y se la extendió a Bella-. Toma

-No puedo aceptarla. Esto pertenece a Leah, deberías de guardarlo para ella- contestó con una sonrisa triste-. Ya me voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda, en cambio, Jacob la tomo por la muñeca y la volteo, abrazándola.

-Tengo frío- le susurró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-, tengo tanto frío que ya no lo soporto

Bella tragó en seco, quería ser fuerte para Jacob, pero verlo sufrir… era realmente desgarrador.

_Jacob… me duele tanto verte sufrir._

Lentamente, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Jake.

_Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Jacob ama a Leah y yo… yo lo amo a él, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, debería de haberme dado por vencida desde hace mucho tiempo._

Cuando ese pensamiento se coló en la mente de Bella, ella retiró sus brazos y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que dejo de pensar.

A lo lejos, vio a alguien parado afuera de su recamara.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste a dónde ibas!?- le preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a ela- ¡Estaba preocupado!

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola!- contestó con convicción

-Pensé lo peor- siguió, ignorando a Bella-, que tal vez te habías caído al agua o que te había mordido un cangrejo. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

-Lo siento- respondió al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Solo… de ahora en adelante, no vayas a nadar sola, y tampoco deambules sola- le pidió antes de irse.

Bella vio cómo Edward desaparecía.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a sentir.

Por otro lado, en la playa, Jacob agachó la mirada y vio una pulsera tirada, la cual recogió.

En una habitación, Bella toco sus brazos y la calidez que sintió cuando Jacob la abrazo, sin embargo, todo lo que sintió no fue felicidad.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Jacob se estaba sirviendo sopa cuando Edward se acercó a servirse también, pero algo en la muñeca de Jacob le llamó la atención y la tomo<p>

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jacob.

-Está caliente- se refirió a la cazuela- , ten cuidado- soltó su muñeca.

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba atando las cuerdas de sus sandalias, pero cuando pasó su mano por su tobillo no sintió la pulsera, abrió todos sus cajones, su maleta y hasta buscó debajo de la cama, pero no la encontró.<p>

_¿Dónde la puse? ¿Dónde está?_ Se preguntaba preocupada, aun así decidió salir, pues se estaba retrasando.

En la playa, Jasper subió a subir a Alice al caballo, mientras Edward ayudaba a Bella, al amarrarle las correas del pie le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh?- no comprendió la pregunta.

-Lo que te di, la pulsera- explicó

-Yo-buscó una excusa-… la dejé en la habitación. No quiero perderlo y tener que andar soportando tu mal genio, ¿no recuerdas que dijiste que no debía de perderla?- añadió.

Edward simplemente asintió.

_Tienes que creerle Edward, si ella dice que lo dejo… tal vez fue así. No quieres que ocurra lo mismo que la última vez que no confiaste en ella, además, si quieres formar una relación lo primero es la confianza, ¿no?_

Estuvieron cabalgando toda la mañana, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron descansar mientras Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie jugaban voleibol, Alice y Bella estaban sentadas observándolos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Edward a Jacob mirando la pulsera, mientras bebían agua- No te queda bien.

Jacob se la quitó y se la dio

-Pertenece a Bella, lo perdió ayer en la noche. Dáselo de mi parte, por favor- se dio la vuelta y regresó al partido.

"_Yo… la dejé en la habitación. No quiero perderlo y tener que andar soportando tu mal genio, ¿no recuerdas que dijiste que no debía de perderla?"_

Las palabras de Bella se repetían en su mente mientras el partido se desarrollaba, pero el no estar completamente concentrado causó que una pelota lo golpeara, haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Edward!- gritó Jasper al acercarse- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo mientras se retiraba trastabillando

_Tengo… tengo que confiar en Bella, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez. Tengo que confiar en ella._

Después de enjuagarse la cara, regreso con sus amigos, solo para acostarse en un camastro y tomar una siesta, quería desconectarse por un momento del mundo.

Bella, al ver que Edward estaba dormido, salió a dar una vuelta, pero, nuevamente, se encontró a Jacob, quien estaba alistando un bote.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A pescar.

-¿Con esa barca?- le pregunto, insegura de que esa barca pudiera soportar mucho peso.

-Con una vela y el viento, podemos ir a cualquier sitio. ¿Quieres venir?- la invitó.

-¿Estaría bien?

-Solo si prometes no ser escandalosa y no asustar a los peces- bromeó.

Bella asintió mientras se acercaba para subirse.

Pasaron el rato platicando de cosas triviales, cuando Bella pescó algo.

Asiente y se van a pescar

-Debes de regresarlo al mar- le dijo Jacob

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta ver el sufrimiento, ni siquiera el de los animales- contestó con simpleza.

_Qué hermosa forma de pensar, él es realmente amable._

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba tomándose fotos en la playa cuando llegó Jasper.<p>

-Estás poniéndole mucho empeño- se burló.

Alice simplemente lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a un bote en el que tenías que remar para que avanzara; ella se subió y comenzó a pedalear.

Jasper la siguió y se subió a su lado y comenzó a pedalear también.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le preguntó harta.

-Porque es mucho esfuerzo para ti, aunque tus piernas parezcan lo suficientemente fuertes.- miró sus piernas, después a los ojos- ¿Deberíamos de continuar con la conversación de ayer?

-¿Qué conversación?- se hizo la desentendida

-¿Es cierto que a Bella le gusta otro chico?

-¿Cuándo dije tal cosa?

-¿Quién es?- insistió Jazz.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y pedalea!- le ordenó, deseando que olvidara el asunto.

-Probablemente sea un chico malo- divagó-… sé un poco de mujeres, y Bella es el tipo de chica que atrae a chicos malos. Los chicos tendemos a sentirnos atraídos por mujeres de carácter fuerte, como Bella.

-¡Tonterías!- contestó, defendiendo a su amiga- Ese chico podría ser el alma gemela de Bella.

Alice se tapó la boca con las dos manos, consciente de que había cometido otro error.

-¿Alma gemela? ¿Realmente crees en eso?- le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto apasionadamente- ¡Definitivamente! Los playboys como tú no lo entienden, pero esa persona existe en el mundo.

-Así que… ¿has conocido a tu alma gemela, Alice?- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Aún no-bajo la mirada, pero la volvió a subir-, pero si aparece, no le dejaré ir. Porque si pierdes a esa persona, te arrepentirás eternamente.

Jasper retiró la mirada, mientras las palabras de Alice calaban hondo en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Después de la excursión son Jacob, habían regresado a donde Edward estaba dormido, quien al despertar tomó la mano de Bella y se retiraron en un carro, el cual los dirigió a un campo abierto, donde se encontraba un helicóptero esperándolos.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Bella mientras se abrochaban los cinturones.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte- contestó entusiasmado.

La siesta había hecho estragos en Edward y ahora se encontraba de un muy buen humor.

-Mira hacia abajo- le dijo Edward a Bella después de unos minutos.

Abajo, en el pasto, había un corazón formado por tierra, no parecía que alguien lo hubiera hecho, era algo que de la naturaleza había nacido así.

-¡Es un corazón!- exclamó

-Cuando encontré este sitio me prometí que traería a la chica que me gustara- explicó Edward mientras se veían fijamente-. ¿Lo ves? ¿Mi corazón?

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa y Bella se la regreso, pero a diferencia de él, la sonrisa de Bella era de arrepentimiento.

Cuando su vuelo hubo terminado, regresaron a la isla, donde encontraron a todos sentados en círculo, con un semblante triste.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

Nadie le contestó, en cambio, Emmett le extendió una revista, donde en la portada se veía a Leah sonriente del brazo de otro hombre.

-Él pertenece a una familia élite, y puede llegar a ser primer ministro- explicó Rose-. Parece que… Jacob ya sabía de eso antes de que regresara de París.

-No lo he visto durante toda la tarde- djio Emm-, pero sus cosas aún se encuentran en su habitación. ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?

-Lo conozco-contestó Edward-, lo superará.

Alice se levantó y agarro a Bella del brazo, mientras se alejaban del grupo, junto con Rosalie.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Jacob ha cambiado- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué debería de hacer?- preguntó Bella con tristeza.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Alice.

-Mis palabras se hicieron realidad-dijo con tristeza-, Jake en verdad me va a odiar.

Más tarde, Bella se encontraba en su cuarto, sumida en sus pensamientos, específicamente, en lo que le había dicho a Jacob con respecto a Leah

_"Yo pienso que ella hará algo muchísimo más grande. Sé que es solo mi imaginación, pero me gustaría que se casara con una familia real, o con algún presidente, será una persona que se dedique a la paz mundial como Diana o Audrey Hepburn"_

Escuchó un ruido que la saco de sus recuerdos y volteo, encontrándose a Edward.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunto, pues ella recordaba haber cerrado con llave.

-¿Has olvidado quién es el dueño de éste lugar?- le respondió mientras levantaba unas llaves, después las guardo y se acercó a Bella- Bella- la miró profundamente-… lo que te dije sobre mi corazón… ¿lo entiendes?- Bella no respondió, simplemente se quedó observándolo, Edward, creyendo que eso era un "sí", se acercó más, hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios de ella, pero Bella retrocedió automáticamente. Edward suspiró y se alejó- No me hagas esperar demasiado- le pidió antes de irse.

Aún después de lo que Edward le había dicho, sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno a Jacob, por lo que después de algunos minutos salió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto la noche anterior.

-¿Es verdad?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba- Es solo un rumor, ¿verdad? Es una noticia falsa, ¿cierto?

Pero Jacob no le contesto, en cambio, solo se quedó sentado mirando el mar.

-Lo siento- añadió

-Supongo que la conocías mejor que yo- le contestó después de un silencio-. Es un hombre que encaja con la personalidad de Leah, yo no estoy a su nivel.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No hay forma de que eso sea cierto!- contestó apasionada.

Jacob volteo a ver a Bella y ella vio todas las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, entonces Jacob se levantó y la brazo fuertemente.

-No, Jacob- le dijo Bella mientras le correspondía el abrazo-, no estés así de triste, porque- tragó saliva-… si eres infeliz, yo también lo seré

Jacob enterró su cara en sus cabellos y le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?

Bella se quedó paralizada un momento, las palabras de Jake repitiéndose en su mente.

Jacob, lentamente la separó de él y poco a poco juntó su cara con la de ella, entonces, sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Al principio, Bella no le correspondió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Jacob y le devolvió el beso fervientemente.

_Sus labios son muy cálidos, pero… ¿por qué solo siento esa calidez en los labios y no en el corazón? Jacob es la persona de la que me he enamorado, esto debería de hacerme feliz. Entonces… ¿por qué no siento algo en mi corazón?_

Se siguieron besando un poco más hasta que el aire les falto y se separaron.

Bella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Jacob cuando un sonido a sus espaldas hizo que se separaran.

A unos 5 metros de distancia, Edward se encontraba parado, viéndolos con los ojos cristalinos.

-Así que- empezó a decir mientras bajaba la mirada-, ¿era esto? De manera que… así están las cosas…

Se acercó caminando lentamente mientras Bella se separaba de Jacob, y cuando Edward estuvo al lado de su amigo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo. Después, tiro la pulsera que le había regalado a Bella en la arena.

Después, se giró con la cabeza gacha y empezó a irse.

-¡Edward!- gritó Jacob mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Cállate!- le amenazo Edward sin voltearse- Si oigo una palabra más de ti, te mataré- dijo antes de volver a caminar

Bella, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado paralizada y observaba todo como si se tratara de una película, reaccionó.

_Edward… se está yendo, lo único que veo es su espalda si él se va…yo…_

-¡Espera Edward! ¡Espera! Por favor, ¡escúchame!- le empezó a gritar mientras se acercaba a él.

Edward se paró, y también lo hizo ella.

-¿Qué es- le dijo con la voz muy calmada-… eso que tengo que escuchar ahora? Yo…te di todo mi corazón… y… tú…- volteó a verla, y tenía una sonrisa triste y estaba llorando- lo has roto en pequeños pedazos como si no fuera nada

Esas palabras y el semblante de Edward, rompieron el corazón de Bella, quien empezó a llorar

-Yo... Lo siento- decía entre sollozos-… por favor, perdóname. Yo… - se acercó un poco más y trato de agarrarlo del brazo, pero él se alejó.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó- Haré como si nada hubiera pasado… hasta este momento. ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más!- fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse.

Bella observó cómo se iba, y ella cayo de rodillas en la arena, llorando.

_Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento…_

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde se fue?- preguntaba Emmett al otro lado de la línea- ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿7 en punto? Gracias.<p>

-¿Realmente se fue?- preguntó Jasper cuando Emm colgó.

-Sí, se marchó muy temprano

-¿En qué piensa?

-¿Bella, sabes algo sobre esto?- le preguntó Emm a Bella, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa.

Bella simplemente bajó la mirada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Jasper.

La noche anterior no pudo dormir después de lo ocurrido, se sentía muy culpable, pero ahora se había enterado que Edward se había marchado y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. Así que decidió irse, pero cuando se encontraba de camino a la salida, Jacob veía entrando. Bella se quedó parada y él también, se voltearon los dos a ver, y al mirar que los dos tenían un semblante de culpabilidad, siguieron sus caminos.

* * *

><p>De regreso a su casa, Bella se sentó en su escritorio y agarró la pulsera que le había regalado Edward (la cual encontró)<p>

_Flashback_

Se encontraban esperando el avión para regresar, todos iban en silencio, sospechando el porqué del repentino regreso de Edward.

Alice y Bella estaban una al lado de la otra, en silencio. Pero un destello llamó la atención de Bella, quien busco de donde venía, al ver que era de la muñeca de Alice se quedó observando la pulsera que tenía puesta, la cual era similar a la que le había regalado Edward.

-¿No es bonito?- le preguntó- Lo compre en una tienda. Supuestamente se lo tienes que dar a la persona con la que quieres estar siempre, por resto de tu vida, yo pienso que cuando se lo das a la persona amada significa que no quieres que se vaya de tu vida.

_Fin flash back_

Bella dejó la pulsera a un lado y recordó lo que le dijo Edward el día que la había salvado de Jacob y Leah.

_"Eres la primera mujer que me ha llamado la atención_."

Después abrió uno de sus cajones, y sacó la bolsa de terciopelo negra donde estaban unos googles que Edward le había regalado.

También recordó la manera en que Edward había esperado por ella bajo la nieve, y cómo la había defendido en la escuela, cómo fue que la curo y protegió.

Por primera vez, apreciaba las acciones de Edward, y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas una vez más.

-Lo siento- decía entre sollozos- , lo siento mucho, Edward. Lo siento.

Nadie la escucho llorar, pero si lo hubieran hecho, hubier

* * *

><p>an dicho que parecía que alguien hubiera muerto. Pero… puede que nadie hubiera muerto, pero Bella sentía como si hubiera matado el corazón de Edward.<p>

Al siguiente día, en la escuela, Bella fue a la terraza, donde Jacob se encontraba sentado.

Ella tomo asiento a un lado de él mientras ponía su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

_Le he causado muchos problemas a Jacob, y ahora está enojado con su mejor amigo, ¿qué puedo hacer para…?_

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí-dijo Jacob, quien había descubierto sus pensamientos con su cara-, tú también tienes problemas-sonrió-. Siempre estás en problemas, ¿no?

-Jake, siento mucho lo que pasó en la isla- se disculpó Bella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Si no te hubiera encontrado…

-El único que quería hacer eso era yo- la interrumpió-, y el único que debería disculparse soy yo.

-Yo soy la que ha dañado a Edward- dijo mientras volvía a estar triste.

Jacob volteó la mirada y vio un gis en el piso, lo recogió y comenzó a dibujar en la pared que estaba a su lado.

-Edward debe de estar así ahora mismo- decía mientras seguía dibujando a Edward.

-Claro que no- negó Bella riéndose mientras se arrastraba para estar a su lado, después le quito el gis y comenzó a dibujar-Su pelo es rebelde-describió con una sonrisa-, muy, muy rebelde; sus ojos no son tan grandes, y estaría un poco rojo si estuviera enojado…- se detuvo un momento a apreciar su dibujo, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a ponerse triste.

_Edward, te he dañado mucho…_

Sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, Jacob lo notó y acercó su mano, pero Bella se apartó y se secó la lágrima

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Jake tomó su mano libre y le dio un apretón.

-Está bien.

Más tarde, entraron Edward, Emmett y Jasper a la cafetería, todos se callaron y esperaron a que hablaran.

Cuando ellos entraban a la cafetería era símbolo de un anuncio importante.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer- avisó Edward, quién tenía la mirada vacía-. Desde ahora en adelante, Jacob Black ya no forma parte del F4.

Las exclamaciones de parte de los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jasper sorprendido

-Edward…- trató de decirle Emmett, pero Edward siguió hablando.

-Y… en una semana, Jacob Black e Isabella Swan serán expulsados de ésta escuela- dio por terminado el anuncio y se fueron

Bella, quien estaba sentada en una mesa alejada, tragó en seco al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

_Cuando escuché la voz de Edward ni siquiera pude voltear a verlo, aunque no pudiera verme, no pude… mi pecho me dolió tanto al escuchar su voz…_

-Me encanta la idea de que seas expulsada- le dijo Tanya, quien se había acercado-, ya era hora de que la pobre se vaya, pero…por ti Jacob sea expulsado también… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¡Lo que deberías hacer es tomar la responsabilidad sobre esto!- le gritó Irina.

-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad- contestó Jacob a sus espaldas.

Ellas se voltearon.

-Jacob- le pidió Kate-, por favor, entra en razón.

-¿No creen que deberían de ser ustedes las que entren en razón? ¿"Una chica pobre"?- repitió sus palabras con enojo- Cuando hablan así parece que ustedes son las pobres.

Se vieron entre ellas y después se marcharon, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Bella.

Cuando se fueron, Jacob se fue a sentar al lado de Bella.

-Ya no pongas esa cara- se refirió a su cara de culpabilidad y sufrimiento mezcladas-. Ahora los dos tenemos problemas.

-A mí no me importa- ignoró el primer comentario de Jake-, está bien si soy echada a patadas, pero… eso no puede ocurrirte a ti Jake. Pero-añadió después de un momento-… en sí Edward no puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con esperanza.

-Sí puede hacerlo-suspiró-. Edward es heredero del Grupo Vulturi, ¿olvidaste de quién es el colegio?

Bella no respondió y la culpabilidad y tristeza la volvieron a dominar.

-No pongas esa cara- le volvió a pedir Jacob.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- le preguntó, volviendo a ignorar su comentario.

-Tengo que encontrar uno, ya que el problema no será fácil de resolver.

-Tienes razón, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que hayas sido botado por el F4 de esa manera.

-No eres muy lista- trató de divertirla, pero al ver que no se reía, se puso serio-, al final… cosas como ser echado de un grupo, no importan.

Bella no escuchó sus palabras, en verdad se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había hecho a Edward, y ahora a Jacob.

Sintió algo en su mejilla y cuando vio que se trataba de la mano de Jacob, dio un respingo.

-Otra vez esa cara- le comentó antes de irse.

* * *

><p>La única manera de relajarse era tocando el violín, así que una vez en su casa solo se dedicó a eso.<p>

Sin embargó, en la noche, Jasper entró a su casa (pues tenía la llave, después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo, se tenían mucha confianza como para tener las llaves de la casa de los otros), interrumpiéndolo.

-Habla- le pidió Jacob

-Siempre aprobaba tus decisiones-empezó-, sin embargo, siempre cuestionaba las de Edward. Nunca pensé que algún día te tendría que hablar de esta manera.

-No sueles darle vuelta a los asuntos-comentó Jacob con indiferencia-, normalmente vas directo al punto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ambos sabían que Jasper se refería al beso con Bella.

-Porque quería- contestó con simpleza

-A Edward le gusta Bella- explicó Jazz

-Lo sé

-¡Jacob!- llamó su atención, harto de su actitud de sabelotodo- Si tuviera una hermana menor y la hubieras seducido solo para botarla 3 días después- empezó, pero se cortó a mitad de su ejemplo-… no, aun así no estaría tan furioso como lo estoy ahora-explicó-. Lo que trato de decir es que tomar a la chica de tu amigo es cruzar la línea.

-Me siento mal por Edward, pero…

-¿¡Pero qué?!- le preguntó, desesperado.

-No puedo dejar que expulse a Bella de esa forma- respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Haré lo que pueda-contestó con convicción

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, esta vez no habrá nadie a tu lado apoyándote, así que no te decepciones- le dijo antes de irse.

Mientras tanto, Emmett se encontraba tratando de hacer que Edward entrara en razón.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero expulsarlos es demasiado- trató de razonar.

-¿Demasiado?- pregunto con incredulidad- Demasiado hubiera sido asesinarlos

-Jacob no está bien ahora-justificó-. Sabías lo que Leah significaba para él. ¡Incluso la siguió a París! Y luego, un inesperado matrimonio… sin duda lo volvió loco.

-Tienes razón, no es porque a él le guste Isabella Swan, él simplemente la está usando para olvidarse de Leah. Eso es aún más imperdonable, ¿lo sabes?- dijo furioso.

-Edward… - lo agarró de un hombro, pero él lo apartó de una sacudida.

-No vuelvas a ponerte de su lado. Di una cosa más y serás botado de aquí también- lo amenazó con una mirada asesina.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Por cierto, creo que añadí de pareja a Alice y Jasper en la configuración del fanfic, ya que ellos en verdad tendrán su historia.**

**Espero y les haya agradado el cap.**

**Déjenmelo**** saber en un review, o algún comentario... lo que sea :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 7

Bella buscó a Edward en su salón y en el sótano del F4, pero no lo encontró. Abatida, fue a sentarse a una banca que estaba en la salida del edificio de preparatoria.

_¿Dónde estás Edward?_

De repente, un Mercedes pasó a su lado y lo siguió con la mirada, vio cómo se detenía enfrente de la puerta de un edificio, y en ese momento, Edward salía del edificio.

Bella se le quedo viendo y Edward, al sentir su mirada, volteó a verla.

Bella lo saludo con una sonrisa tímida, pero Edward la ignoró y se subió al coche.

-¡Edward!- lo llamó Bella mientras el carro salía hacia la carretera.

Ella no perdió tiempo y los persiguió en su bicicleta.

Para cuando llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, Bella ya estaba sin aliento, pero no le importó el dolor que sentía en sus piernas y siguió pedaleando hasta que llegó al exterior de una mansión, donde Edward se bajó.

-¡Oye!- le gritó Bella mientras se bajaba de un salto de su bicicleta.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Edward al voltear- ¿Cómo has…?

-¡Hablemos, Edward!- le pidió, sin dejar que él terminara su pregunta.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.- contestó fríamente- Pensé que te había dicho que haría como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Así que has como si no me conocieras.

-Tengo algo que decirte- insistió.

-¡Pues yo no!- dijo mientras se volteaba y volvía a caminar.

-¡Pues yo sí!- se interpuso en su camino.

Edward la miró por unos segundos antes de echarse a correr.

_¡Es como un niño!_

Bella también lo perseguía, y para los ojos ajenos, parecería que ellos estaban jugando a las atrapadas.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- le pidió Edward.

-Tengo algo que decirte- repitió ella, sin dejar de seguirlo

Siguieron corriendo un rato, hasta que él se cansó y se echó a correr hacia el Mercedes en el que había llegado.

-¡Edward!- le llamó Bella al ver que se había subido al carro- ¡Edward!- repitió mientras daba golpes en el vidrio, pero él simplemente volteó a verla para sacarle la lengua antes de encender el carro.

Bella se quedó anonadada viendo como en coche avanzaba, y después hecho a correr detrás de él, pero cuando apenas había comenzado a correr, un Ferrari blanco se detuvo en frente de ella, impidiéndole caminar. Ella trató de ver a través de la ventana de quién se trataba, pero el vidrio estaba polarizado, sin embargo, bajaron el vidrio y pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello negro y… usaba lentes, pero aseguraría que sus ojos eran muy hermosos.

-¡Sube!- le dijo la conductora con una voz como de campanillas.

-¿Huh?- dijo Bella, quien se había quedado sorprendida viéndola.

-¡Sube!- repitió- Quieres atraparlo, ¿no?

-Si- contestó mientras rodeaba el carro y se subía.

Pero no lo hubiera hecho si supiera a lo que ella se refería con atraparlo.

En el momento en que se encontraron en la carretera, su compañera comenzó a acelerar hasta alcanzar el Mercedes, el cual aumentó la velocidad y se metía entre los carros que transitaban, Bella simplemente iba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos pegados al pecho, protegiéndose para cuando se estrellaran.

Después de unos minutos, notó como la persona que iba a su lado aceleró un poco más (si es que era posible) y rebasó al Mercedes, para después girar el volante a la derecha, haciendo que el otro carro frenara para no chocar.

Apagó el carro y se bajó con un palo.

_¿De… de dónde ha sacado el palo? _ Se preguntó Bella mientras se bajaba, solo para encontrarse a su salvadora golpeando a Edward con el palo.

-¡Para! ¡Para!- le suplicaba entre golpes.

-¿No has aprendido la lección?- le decía la misteriosa mujer mientras le seguía pegando- ¿Quién te enseñó a tratar a una dama de esa forma?

-¡Detente hermana!- le volvió a pedir- Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando

-¿Hermana?- repitió Bella desde atrás.

Edward solo la miro, sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la hermana de Edward-, perdóname por tener un hermano así. Me disculpo en su lugar .Me llamo Carmen- se presentó mientras le extendía una mano, ella la aceptó-. Quiero escuchar tu historia en la casa, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió.

_Es tan hermosa… aunque no sea la hermana de Edward por sangre… algo deben de tener las personas relacionadas con los Vulturi que son hermosas._

-¡No!- gritó Edward, sacándola de sus pensamientos-Ella no puede entrar a **mi** casa

-¿Quieres que prohíba **tu** entrada?- lo amenazó Carmen, él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, aceptando su derrota-¡Vamos!- anunció mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y la subía al coche.

-¡Te dije que ella no puede ir!- repitió Edward.

-Sígueme con cuidado- le dijo Carmen antes de prender su auto.

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón desconocida, después de haberle platicado su historia a Carmen, ahora Bella se encontraba comiendo con ella, Jasper y Emmett, quienes habían ido a visitar a Carmen.<p>

-¡Buen provecho!- dijo Carmen antes de tomar un pedazo de carne- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?- les dijo a Emm y Jazz.

-El joven amo dijo que no quiere comer- anunció el mayordomo.

-No va a morir por saltarse una comida- se despreocupó Carmen-. Entonces… ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con la actitud de Edward?

-No, yo me opongo-contestó Emmett-. No quiero ver cómo el F4 se separa de ésta forma.

-Yo también-dijo Jasper-, pero…

-Ok- lo cortó-. Entonces está decidido. Mayordomo- se dirigió a él-, ¿puede sacar las delicias que traje desde el extranjero? ¡Ah! Y no olvides una botella de champán también

-Entendido, señorita- le contestó mientras salía del comedor.

-Bella, come más- le dijo mientras le servía más carne y guarnición-. Si quieres luchar con ese tonto necesitas recargar toda tu energía- la motivó con una sonrisa-. Ahora, olvidemos a nuestro estúpido amigo. ¡Brindemos!

_En verdad es rara. _Pensó Bella mientras le daba un trago a su copa. _Un momento le está diciendo "estúpido" a su hermano, y al otro quiere que tomemos champán, en verdad es rara, pero… me cae bien, me hubiera gustado tener una hermana mayor como ella. Edward es muy afortunado al tenerla…_

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy- le agradeció Bella mientras el carro se paraba enfrente de su casa, Carmen había insistido en acompañarla.<p>

-Aceptaré ese agradecimiento más tarde.

-Pero, yo… hacer todo esto por mí…- titubeaba, sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿"Cuál es la razón de hacer esto"?- le preguntó, y ella asintió- ¿Has conocido a mi madre?- volvió a asentir- Para las personas ricas, conocer a un verdadero amigo es algo tan difícil de hacer como ir al cielo. Mi mamá dijo que él no necesitaba ningún amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no cree que el heredero del Grupo Vulturi necesite amigos. Por eso no le gusta que Edward tenga amigos.

-Pero, Edward tiene al F4…

-Sí, como heredero multimillonario, para Edward tener amigos como el F4 es como un milagro.

-Lo siento-pidió mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada-. Por mi culpa, uno de sus amigos…

-No voy a dejar que pierda a sus amigos- la cortó Carmen con voz firme-. Y, por otro lado, te estoy muy agradecida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida

-Tú hiciste que Edward se volviera más humano- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Si la amistad es obligatoria, el amor es una necesidad.

Bella volvió a asentir y abrió la puerta, no sin antes, escuchar las últimas palabras de aliento de Carmen.

-Estate preparada, la batalla comienza mañana

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Edward, él se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, cuando el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje:

_Hablemos._

_-Jacob_

Más tarde, Edward había llegado a la sala de cine de Jacob.

No sabía si estaba bien el ir a hablar con él o no, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo menos le daría una última oportunidad.

Camino hasta sentarse en el sillón de al lado, Jacob no había retirado su mirada de la pantalla ni una vez.

-Esta película- comenzó Jacob-… ¿cuántas veces la hemos visto juntos?-empezó a divagar- Debemos haberla visto por lo menos 10 veces- al ver que su amigo no le contestaba se puso serio-. Lo siento. Sé que una disculpa no va a solucionar nada, pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió al ver que se detenía.

-No lastimes a Bella- le pidió firmemente.

Edward retiró la mirada, mareado por la profundidad en la simple petición de Jacob

-Si no lo hago, ¿qué harás?

-Voy a protegerla- contestó sin dudar.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, harto de ver toda esa… fascinación por Bella.

-Tengo que protegerla- explicó Jacob, haciendo que su amigo se detuviera.

Edward apretó su mano en un puño

-11 veces- dijo sin voltearse-… si recordaras que yo era el amigo con el que viste ésta película 11 veces, todo esto no habría pasado.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, todos se encontraban hablando de Carmen, a quien habían visto caminar por los pasillos de los edificios.<p>

-Entonces- le preguntaba Edward al director-, ¿los vas a echar de la escuela o…?

-¿O?- repitió temeroso el director.

-Usted, señor director, ¿quiere ser echado primero?- lo amenazó.

-¡Detente ahora mismo!- dijo Carmen mientras entraba a la dirección, agarró su bolso y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-) Todavía no estás en tus 5 sentidos – le informó mientras lo seguía golpeando.

-¿Por qué, de todo el mundo, tenías que venir tu aquí?- le preguntó Edward cuando se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te atreverías a despedir al director?- preguntó incrédulamente- ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! Pero si lo haces, yo seré la próxima directora, ¿cómo te parece eso? ¿Crees que conmigo al mando te guardarás fácilmente?

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas- le dijo

-Querido hermano- le acarició la mejilla-, ninguno de los dos tiene la mejor personalidad, pero tampoco hacemos esa clase de bromas, ¿verdad?- entonces lo agarró de la oreja, con lo que él empezó a quejarse- Tranquilízate y sígueme- le ordenó mientras lo arrastraba afuera.

-Hermana, hermana- se quejaba en el camino, donde se encontraron con Bella, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob.

-Ustedes también síganme- les ordenó Carmen.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es el tipo de hombres que más detesto?- le preguntó Carmen a su hermano mientras paseaba por la sala.<p>

Después de haber humillado a Edward enfrente de toda la escuela, Carmen los había dirigido, a su casa.

-Chicos egoístas, chicos de mente estrecha, chicos rencorosos- contestó de manera mecánica.

-¿Cómo son los hombres que usan su poder injustamente?

-Es un hombre egoísta- contestó en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo es un hombre que no perdona el error de un amigo?

-Es un hombre de mente estrecha.

-¿Cómo es un hombre que no acepta las consecuencias?

-Es un- vaciló-… hombre rencoroso.

-Ok- dijo satisfecha con Edward-. Entonces, Edward y Jacob, jueguen juntos y acepten las consecuencias sin importar qué

-¿Acaso somos niños? No estoy de acuerdo- se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

-¡Muy bien! - exclamó Emmett, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- Definitivamente… estoy de acuerdo- empezó a aplaudir.

Todos en la sala observaron a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, y a él, la sonrisa se le fue borrando poco a poco.

-Yo también lo apruebo- contestó Jasper después de un rato.

-Gracias, hermana- le dijo Jacob a Carmen.

Jacob le agradecía la intervención de ésta, para que él y Bella no fueran expulsados.

-También estoy de acuerdo- dijo tímidamente Bella

-¿Quién dijo que ustedes tenían el derecho de votar?- les retó Edward- Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Cinco contra uno-ignoró a su hermano-, decisión tomada.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó Edward mientras se levantaba, pero fue detenido por un palo que Carmen había levantado.

_¡¿De dónde sacó el palo?!_

-Entonces-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar-… hay que decidir en qué vamos a competir.

-Eso es contra el juego limpio- intervino Emmett, quien sabía que si se trataba de elegir, su amigo elegiría en lo que Jacob no era bueno.

-No se preocupen, tengo todo listo- intervino Carmen-. Tráiganlos, por favor.- le pidió al mayordomo.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando unas mucamas llevaron una caja transparente, en la cual se veían pelotas rojas y azules.

-Dentro de cada pelota está escrito un deporte diferente- les explicó-, incluyen deportes que ya han practicado y otros que no.

-Elige los que hemos jugado antes- le pidió su hermano.

-Para que haya equidad, vamos a elegir las pelotas al azar. Recuerda que "la suerte también requiere habilidad"

-¿Solo va a ser un juego?- preguntó Emm

-Estaba pensando en dos juegos de tres, ¿qué les parece?

-Me parece bien- contestó Jake.

-Está bien, lo haré- se rindió Edward.

-El tipo de deporte se dará a conocer dos días antes de la partida del juego- siguió explicando-. Y como van a ser tres juegos… cada una de las personas involucradas en el incidente serán quienes escojan las pelotas.

El primero en levantarse fue Jacob, después le siguió Bella, quien espero a que Edward se levantara, pero al ver que no lo hacía, le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, é volteó a verla, y ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se parara.

-Saca primero tú, Bella- le pidió Carmen

Bella metió su mano en la caja y, sin ver, sacó una pelota roja; Jacob fue el segundo en meter su mano y sacar una pelota azul, por último, Edward sacó otra pelota azul.

Carmen tomó la pelota de Edward, abrió la pelota y…

* * *

><p>-¿Carrera de caballos?- le preguntó Alice- ¿Quién es el mejor?<p>

-Jake- contestó Bella.

-¡Genial! Por lo menos… sus tasas de supervivencia han aumentado.

En otro lado, Edward se encontraba en sus caballerizas, donde estaba practicando arduamente para ganar la competencia. Llevaba más de una hora practicando y no había parado, al principio el caballo estaba feliz por ser montado, pero después de tanto trabajo, comenzó a moverse mucho, hasta lograr tirar a Edward.

-¡Joven amo!- grito el cuidador de caballos mientras corría a auxiliarlo- ¡Joven amo! ¿Está bien? Está siendo demasiado duro consigo. ¿Por qué no deja descansar un rato al caballo?

-Dime sinceramente- cambio de tema-, ¿crees que puedo ganar contra Jacob?

El empleado simplemente bajo la cabeza, incapaz de decirle una mentira a Edward.

-Está bien- dijo, comprendiendo el significado de ése silencio-, mañana voy a ganar sin importar qué.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiere montarlo antes?- le preguntó el cuidador de caballos a Jacob.<p>

El día había llegado y, aunque Jacob no había entrenado, confiaba en su caballo; en ese momento se encontraba con él.

-Deja que descanse, se tendrá que esforzar después- contestó-. Es una carrera importante.

-Joven amo. La carrera… ¿en verdad tiene que hacerla?

-No puedo evadirla, y también quiero hacerla.

-No crié a los caballos para que los jóvenes amos se pelearan- dijo con voz lastimosa.

-Mis disculpas- dijo Jacob, antes de darse la vuelta.

Después de unos minutos, los caballos estaban preparados, y los estaban montando Edward y Jacob, quienes estaban uno al lado del otro.

-Lisitos-empezó Emmett-…

-¡Vamos!- terminó Jasper, quien hizo un gesto con la mano que significaba de salida.

La carrera consistía en darle una vuelta a la caballeriza y después ir al exterior, donde tendrían que recorrer una ruta predeterminada.

Al principio, Edward logró pasar a Jacob, pero una vez en el exterior, fue Jacob quien tomó la delantera, siguieron algunos metros así, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación; Jacob no dudó y giró a la derecha, pero Edward se quedó un rato mirando el letrero que decía que el camino de la izquierda no era muy conveniente.

_Sin embargo, es el más corto…_ pensó mientras dirigía el caballo en esa dirección.

En las caballerizas las cosas se encontraban un poco tensas, todos esperaban que Jacob ganara, pero aun así se sentían impacientes.

-¿Cómo van las tazas de ganancia?- le preguntó Alice a Jasper después de un rato.

-Nadie puede vencer a Jacob en carrera de caballos- le contestó

-Eso es bueno- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero el gusto no le duro mucho, pues minutos después escuchó que un alumno gritaba:

-¡Miren! ¡Es Edward!

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó Emmett saliendo.

Todos, a excepción de Bella, Alice y Carmen, salieron a recibir a Edward, quien había regresado con una sonrisa triunfante.

-No…- susurró Alice.

Bella no pudo contestar, simplemente empezó a retorcerse las manos de forma nerviosa.

Después de que los espectadores se disiparan, Bella fue a buscar a Jacob por la caballeriza, lo encontró en una cuadrilla, donde se encontraba su caballo.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- le preguntó Jacob, después de dirigirle una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al caballo blanco y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Se llama Rui- le informó él.

-Hola Rui-saludó Bella al caballo-, soy Bella. Rui, ¿ha sido duro para ti, verdad?- acarició más suavemente su pelaje, reconfortándolo- Está bien, hiciste un gran trabajo.

Entonces, Jacob acercó su oreja al hocico del caballo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó al caballo- ¿En verdad?- entonces se volteó a ver a Bella, quien lo miraba divertida- Dice Rui que quiere montar contigo.

-Pero peso mucho…- contestó como si lo estuviera pensando.

Se río y dejó que Jacob la ayudara a montarlo.

Al otro lado de las caballerizas el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

En una cuadrilla, el caballo negro de Edward estaba acostado, respirando rápidamente.

-Este caballo no será capaz de correr otra vez- dijo su empleado.

-Haga algo- murmuró Edward con la voz ahogada- ¡Haga algo, por favor!

-Lo siento, joven amo- se disculpó antes de irse.

Edward se recargó afuera de la cuadrilla, mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Quizás ganaste el juego- le dijo Carmen, quien se acercaba lentamente a él-, pero perdiste la carrera. Espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy, hermano. Si ese no es el caso, Júpiter ha sufrido por nada.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado, y nuevamente todos estaban en la sala de la casa de Edward y Carmen, donde abrirían otra pelota.<p>

-Es tiempo de abrir la pelota que Jacob escogió- anunció Carmen mientras agarraba la pelota azul y la abría.

Leyó el contenido y sus ojos se hicieron mostraban un poco de… compasión, entonces mostró el papel a los demás, y sus caras demostraban diferentes emociones:

Edward: alegría.

Emmett y Jasper: preocupación

Y Jacob… una mezcla de preocupación, pánico y

_¿Por qué todos tienen expresiones tan diferentes? ¿Cuál es el problema con una carrera de autos?_

* * *

><p>En la noche, Jacob se encontraba moviendo intranquilamente en su cama, sus pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, siempre era la misma:<p>

Un auto estaba en llamas mientras un niño, con rasguños y heridas, lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que superarlo, tengo que hacerlo… por Bella <em>Se repetía Jacob, quien se encontraba enfrente de un volante.

Metió, temblorosamente, la llave a la ranura, pero cuando le iba a dar vuelta encontró imposible el hacerlo.

Le dio un golpe al volante con sus manos, mientras sentía toda esa frustración y… miedo, miedo a no poder superarlo, miedo a no poder defender a Bella.

Enterró su cara en el volante, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Y mientras Jacob trataba de superar sus temores, Edward se encontraba muy feliz.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó a sus amigos y hermana mientras entraba al comedor- ¿Qué están haciendo?- no esperó sus respuestas y se sentó, luego le dio un sorbo a la sopa que estaba en su lugar- ¡La sopa está increíble!- le dijo a su mayordomo.

-Oye Edward, ¿realmente lo vas a hacer?- le preguntó Emmett

-Fue Jacob quien escogió esa pelota- contestó-. Supongo que es mala suerte. ¿Cómo decías, hermana?

-"La suerte también requiere habilidad"- le dijo Carmen, con su mirada fija en el periódico, tratando de ignorar a su hermano.

-Jacob… no creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo Jasper con preocupación.

-Si pierde, entonces automáticamente gano- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Carmen aventó el periódico y se levantó de un salto, irritada por la fanfarronería de su hermano, camino hasta quedar detrás de él y, entonces, aventó su cabeza hacia el plato de sopa.

-¡Hermana! – gritó enojado él.

Carmen simplemente se retiró con una sonrisa muy grande.

Más tarde, en la escuela, Bella estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con Tanya, Irina y Kate. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Espero que estés mentalmente preparada- le dijo Tanya.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó Bella.

-Jacob no podrá ganar- contestó Kate.

-Y entonces, tú serás expulsada como estaba previsto-dijo Irina.

-¿Aun no has empacado tus cosas?- le preguntó con ironía Tanya.

-Todavía no ha terminado- les contestó Bella-, además… creo en Jacob.

-No hace mucho tiempo decías eso de Edward- le dijo Irina-. Tú… no tienes orgullo, ¿verdad?

Bella no contestó, no podía, el sentimiento de culpabilidad la volvió a llenar.

-Me da miedo pensar que Jacob saldrá lastimado por una… niña como tú- dijo con repugnancia Kate.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- les preguntó Bella enojada.

-Se nota que no conoces a Jacob lo suficiente- empezó Tanya-, o… tal vez el no confía tanto en ti como para decírtelo.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez- la amenazó Bella.

-Jacob tiene un gran trauma con los carros- contestó Irina.

Bella la miró, sin comprender del todo el significado de esas palabras.

-Cuando era niño, tuvo un terrible accidente- explicó Irina.

_Por eso… su mirada al saber que la competencia involucraba carros._

Bella retrocedió, sentía que esas palabras habían sido como una cachetada.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Tanya mientras se le acercaba-, Jacob no tiene ni una oportunidad de ganar.

* * *

><p>-Debo decirle que no lo haga- le dijo Bella más tarde a Alice.<p>

-¿Piensas que hay otra salida?- le preguntó su amiga- ¿No puedes pedir ayuda a su hermana?- se refirió a Carmen- ¿O a Rosalie? – recordó su pasión por los autos.

-Rosalie está muy ocupada- contestó Bella con la mirada perdida-, y su hermana ya me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Y vas a ser expulsada de ésta manera?

-Prefiero ser expulsada a romper el corazón de Jake- contestó con la voz rota.

-¿Piensas que Jacob te dejará hacer eso?- le preguntó Alice.

Bella no pudo contestar, ya sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era "no", sabía que sería inútil, y por eso se sentía aún peor… era peor el no poder hacer nada.

De repente, una bolsa fue puesta enfrente de ella, quien levantó la vista y vio a Benjamin.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Bella mientras la tomaba.

-Si no puedes pararlo debes de apoyarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al rato, Bella se dirigió a la pista de carreras donde la competencia se llevaría a cabo, y donde sabía encontraría a Jacob.

Subió a un balcón y ahí lo encontró, mirando cómo Edward practicaba; Bella ignoró a la segunda persona y se sentó al lado de Jacob.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- le dijo Bella mientras ponía la bolsa sobre sus piernas.

-Adelante- la animó él.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la licencia para conducir?

Jacob no contestó inmediatamente, en vez, volteó a verla.

-Ya te lo contaron, ¿verdad?- preguntó después de un rato, Bella no retiró la mirada, pero le dio a entender con ésta que ya estaba al corriente- Leah me enseñó- le contestó mientras miraba al cielo-. Realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco deseo avergonzarme, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- regresó la mirada y le sonrió.

Edward, en el carro, volteó a ver hacia el balcón y vio que Jacob ya no se encontraba solo, ahora estaba acompañado de Bella. Él apretó sus manos en el volante mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-No lo hagas- le pidió Bella a Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vale la pena. De todos modos… no fui a esa escuela porque me gustara- agregó casi inaudiblemente.

-Sí vale la pena- contestó Jake-. No sé si ganaré, pero… voy a hacerlo, me esforzaré. Es lo que quiero- Bella no contestó, en vez, apretó sus manos sobre la bolsa, Jacob se dio cuenta y dirigió la conversación hacia otro lado-. ¿Vas a darme eso?

-Lo había olvidado, ¿quieres comer?- le ofreció con una sonrisa tímida.

Edward vio cómo Bella sacaba algunos trastes de comida de la bolsa y se la entregaba a Jacob, quien abrió uno y empezó a comer con un semblante feliz.

Aceleró un poco más, pero su vista ya no estaba en la pista, por lo que después de unos segundos, perdió el control, haciendo que el carro diera algunas vueltas.

Bella, quien había escuchado el chirrido de las llantas, se levantó de donde estaba y vio cómo el carro daba vueltas.

_¡Edward!_ Gritó en sus pensamientos, sintió como su corazón empezaba a sentir una gran angustia, y estaba a punto de bajarse del balcón e ir a su auxilio, pero al ver que sus ayudantes se acercaban y lo sacaban se tranquilizó un poco más.

Parecía que no le había pasado nada.

_Pero… ¿me hubiera aceptado si hubiera ido a su lado?_ Se preguntó con tristeza.

Jacob, quien había visto lo que había pasado sonrío.

_Con que es eso, ¿eh?_

-¡Hagan bien su trabajo!- gritó Edward a sus ayudantes mientras los golpeaba, necesitaba descargar su furia sobre alguien- ¡Esa era una porquería de carro! ¡¿Quieren ser despedidos?!

* * *

><p>El tiempo de entrenamiento había pasado rápidamente, y parecía que solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el día de la competencia llegó.<p>

-¡Por aquí!- les gritó Carmen a Bella y Alice cuando las vio entrar.

Bella observó todo a su alrededor, y vio como habían decorado el balcón de tal modo que habían mesas y camareros de un lado a otro, sirviendo a los espectadores.

Carmen se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

-El cima es muy agradable hoy, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, pero no llegó Bella a contestar cuando ella volvió a hablar- Siéntense con nosotros- las arrastró a su mesa, donde también estaban Jasper y Emm- ¿Qué deseas comer? Tenemos chocolate caliente, ¿quieres probarlo?- le preguntó entusiasmada- ¿Tu amiga también? No digas que no, está realmente bueno- dijo sin dejar ni que Alice o Bella dijeran algo-. ¿Puede traernos chocolate caliente?- le preguntó al mayordomo, quien no se tardó ni un minuto en llevarles el chocolate- Anímate. Toma un poco.- las animó Carmen con una sonrisa.

_¡Wow! _Pensó Alice _Bella tenía razón, es rara, pero es muy simpática._

Mientras tanto, Edward se estaba cambiando en los vestidores cuando Emmett entró.

-Hey- lo saludó chocando las manos- Te lo pido una vez más, ¿puedes cambiar de parecer?- Edward no contestó y se siguió alentando, Emmett entendió el significado de su silencio y solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-Maneja con precaución

Mientras Emmett había ido con Edward, Jasper había ido con Jacob.

-No seas tan duro contigo y déjalo ahora- le decía Jasper a Jacob.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Por favor, ten cuidado- le pidió, sabiendo que Jake no cambiaría de opinión.

Jacob se puso los guantes y salió del vestidor, encontrándose con Alice y Bella, que lo estaban esperando para darle ánimos.

-Sabes… todo se habrá acabado si pierdes- le dijo Alice-. ¿Tienes alguna estrategia… no… algo como una carta escondida bajo la manga? ¿La tienes, verdad?

-¿Una carta escondida?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras pensaba.

Paseó su mirada por el pasillo y vio a Edward y Emmett al final de éste.

-La tengo- le contestó Jacob a Alice mientras se le ocurría una idea.

Entonces, Jacob abrazó a Bella, quien se puso tiesa entre sus brazos.

_¿Qué le pasa? Creí que… pero nosotros… no…_

Bella puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jacob y cuando estaba a punto de apartarlo, Jacob le rodeó la cintura y le susurró al oído.

-No te muevas. Es tonto, pero esta es nuestra estrategia. Ayúdame

Las palabras entraron poco a poco a su cabeza.

_¿Estrategia? _Pensó mientras paseaba disimuladamente la mirada por el pasillo, cuando vio a Edward todo tuvo sentido.

Se relajó un poco más y rodeo los brazos de Jacob con los suyos, después él se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Entonces se separó de Bella y le dio la espalda, yéndose.

_Lo siento, Edward. Solo quiero protegerla_

Edward estaba con los ojos llenos de furia, no podía creer lo que Jacob había hecho.

_Estás muerto, Jacob._

Después de ese episodio comenzó la carrera, al principio Jacob tenía ventaja, pero en una curva, Edward comenzó a acelerar y pronto lo superó.

Sin embargo, las imágenes de Jacob y Bella atormentaban la mente de Edward, quien trataba de que eso no lo afectara, pero todo era un fracaso, las imágenes seguían pasando una detrás de otra, hasta que no vio nada que no fuera ese beso entre Jacob y Bella.

Perdió el control desviándose un poco de la pista, pero no trató de volver a manejar, las imágenes seguían atormentándolo.

Jacob aprovechó la oportunidad y aceleró un poco más, rebasando a Edward y cruzando primero la meta.

-Estos niños- empezó a decir Carmen, quien vio cómo Jacob había ganado-… ¿cuándo fue que crecieron tan rápido? ¡Estoy tan contenta de haber vuelto a Estados Unidos! Esto es mucho más entretenido que Londres.

* * *

><p>-Él tenía mucha confianza- decía Jasper.<p>

Emmett, Edward y él se encontraban en su sótano, pero mientras Jazz y Emm jugaban póker, Edward se encontraba tirado en un sillón, mirando el techo.

-Y, por cierto, Jacob finalmente manejó- le comentó Emmett.

-Si no fuera por Bella, él no hubiera hecho eso- dijo Jazz.

-Ellos están más juntos ahora- se lamentó Emm, mirando el estado de Edward.

* * *

><p>-Ésta será la competencia final- anunció Carmen<p>

Todos estaban, una vez más, en la sala de la mansión de Carmen y Edward.

-Abramos la pelota de Bella- anunció mientras tomaba la pelota roja y la abría, la leyó y después la enseño a todos.

En el papel se leía la palabra:

_Natación_

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?- dijo Edward mientras señalaba a Bella- ¡Lo planeaste todo!- gritó- ¡No lo haré!- anunció mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_No lo haré, no lo haré…._ Se repetía mentalmente, mientras los recuerdos de su niñez lo invadían.

-Haz lo que quieras- le dijo Carmen, al tanto de lo que estaba pensando su hermano-. Así la competencia termina aquí y Jacob ganará automáticamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward.

-Te lo había dicho, en momentos como este es por lo que hice que juraran que iban a estar completamente de acuerdo con los resultados, ganara quien ganara.

-A pesar de que están bajo juramento, si la competencia termina aquí, ni Edward ni nosotros nos sentiríamos bien- explicó Jasper.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Carmen.

-Si tú aceptas, puedo competir en su lugar- se ofreció.

-¿Qué?

-Esta vez, no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente a Jacob- explicó él, mientras le dirigía una mirada al susodicho.

-Suena lógico. Para mí está bien si todos están de acuerdo- contestó Carmen.

-Estoy 100% de acuerdo- dijo Edward.

-También estoy de acuerdo- dijo Emm

-Estoy en contra- dijo Bella.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward.

-Quiero participar- explicó Bella, mirando a Carmen-. Ya que Jasper va a competir en el lugar de Edward, yo competiré en el lugar de Jacob.

-Tu oponente es Jasper, es un hombre muy bueno nadando- le dijo Carmen.

-El problema no es solo de Jacob, no puedo quedarme sentada solo mirando- dijo con determinación.

-No seas ridícula- intervino Edward-, ¿cómo vas a competir contra Jasper?

-Ésta competencia implica el que me expulsen de la escuela, también tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, así no me arrepentiré si perdemos.- se explicó Bella, ignorando a Edward.

Carmen sopesó un poco sus palabras, pero también ella sabía que sería mucho trabajo para Bella el competir contra Jasper, por lo que expuso una idea.

-¿Qué tal dos contra dos?- les preguntó, mirando a Emmett.

Todos voltearon a verlo, y Emm, quien no había notado la mirada de Carmen, poco a poco empezó a entender.

-¿Yo?- se señaló.

-Estoy de acuerdo- intervino Jacob-. Bella, si quieres competir, esfuérzate.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que importa es que los dos estén satisfechos?- preguntó Edward molesto.

-Edward, no voy a dejar que Bella gane solo porque es una chica- prometió Jasper.

-Yo me esforzaré por vencer a Jacob- le aseguró Emmett.

-Ok, nos vemos en 70 horas para la competencia- dijo Carmen.

Durante esas 70 horas tanto el equipo de Edward como el de Jacob, estuvieron entrenando sin descanso.

Bella hasta se había tomado unos días libres del trabajo para poder dar lo mejor de ella misma en la competencia, pero Alice, a quien Bella le contaba todo, no estaba tan segura acerca de ésa competencia, por lo que un día antes, fue a la alberca donde estaba entrenando Jasper y platico con él.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que pierda a propósito?- le preguntó él.

-A ti no te afectará el ganar o perder- le contestó ella-, pero a Bella…

-Ella tendrá que irse de la escuela- la cortó Jasper.

-¿No te avergüenza el tener que esforzarte mucho para ganarle a una chica?- le preguntó Alice, esperando que con eso perdiera.

-¿No piensas que es más vergonzoso el perder después de esforzarte tanto para ganarle a una chica?- le contestó mientras se levantaba de la silla-La puerta de salida es por ahí- le señaló una puerta a la derecha, antes de volver a meterse a la alberca.

* * *

><p>Bella se la había pasado entrenando arduamente ese día, pero no sentía que hubiera sido suficiente.<p>

Ya estaba en la entrada de su casa, pero decidió que debía de seguir entrenando, por lo que se dio la vuelta, pero unos faroles de carro nublaron su vista por un momento, después vio que alguien se bajaba.

-¿Edward?- se preguntó Bella.

Edward le había pedido que fueran al parque, y Bella no se pudo negar, por lo que 5 minutos después se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, en el parque, sin hablar.

-¿A dónde ibas tan tarde?- empezó la conversación Edward.

-Iba a ir a practicar, ¿por qué?

-¿Tanto quieres ganar?

-No tenemos otra opción.

-¿"Tenemos"?- repitió Edward, apretó los puños- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Jacob?- le preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta- Si no fuera por Jacob…

-Edward.- le dijo Bella, advirtiéndole con su tono de voz que no siguiera.

Edward la miró una vez más, y ella vio la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

Entonces, él se acercó más y la abrazó, enterrando su cara entre sus cabellos.

Bella sintió como algo empezaba a humedecer su cuello.

_¿Acaso… está llorando?_

-No es demasiado tarde- le dijo Edward en su oído-. Solo una vez- le rogó-… di que me quieres, solo una vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido?<strong>

**No sé si alguna de ustedes ya haya visto el dorama coreano, pero en la parte de los caballos, el caballo de Ji Hoo (Jacob), se llama Rui en honor a que en la versión original, la japonesa, así se llama ese personaje. También el que le llamen Júpiter al caballo es importante, pues en la versión original, ese planeta cumple un papel muy importante :)**

**Espero y les haya gustado, y voy a aprovechar para comentarles acerca de una nueva idea que tengo, me gustaría (cuando termine éste fic) empezar a publicar otro, que se llamaría Heartstrings y estaría basado, igual que éste, en el dorama. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentario acerca de lo que piensan y de algunas opiniones.**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	9. Chapter 8

_-No es demasiado tarde- le dijo Edward en su oído-. Solo una vez- le rogó-… di que me quieres, solo una vez._

Bella no respondió inmediato, en cambio, se quedó pensando.

_¿Qué es lo que siento por Edward? A veces cuando estoy con él me siento muy feliz, pero otras veces me siento enojada y triste. Él hizo que mis primeras semanas en el Colegio Vulturi fueran un verdadero infierno. Es agresivo, le gusta mandar y…. pero también le es muy leal a sus amigos y en verdad los quiere. _

_¿Qué es lo que siento por Edward? No lo sé… no lo sé… siempre que estoy con él estoy tan confundida…_

Se separó lentamente de él, y no lo miró a los ojos. Ella también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- se disculpó entre lágrimas.

Edward, quien hasta ese momento había guardado la respiración, dejó salir una gran exhalación. Parpadeó varias veces, para que las lágrimas se fueran.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? El gran Edward Cullen te está rogando.

-No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- le dijo Bella con lágrimas.

Edward volvió a parpadear.

-¿Cómo terminó gustándome una chica como tú?- se preguntó con incredulidad- Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad. No importa cuánto llores mañana, no voy a ver por ti nunca más.

Bella se río tristemente.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Está bien, Isabella Swan. Mañana daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- le dijo antes de irse.

Bella observó cómo su espalda desaparecía, y cuando ya no pudo ver nada cayó de rodillas en el piso y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

_¿Qué hiciste Bella? ¿Tomaste la decisión correcta? Sabes que…_

-No voy a lamentarlo- se dijo en voz alta, callando sus pensamientos-. No voy a lamentarlo- se repitió entre sollozos-. Nunca lo lamentaré.

Bella siguió repitiéndose esas palabras entre llantos, pero un pensamiento se quedó flotando.

_¿Nunca lo lamentaré?_

* * *

><p>El día siguiente llegó rápido, y estudiantes del Colegio Vulturi, además de Edward, su hermana y Carmen, se encontraban ya en la alberca.<p>

-Ahora- dijo Carmen-, vamos a comenzar con la última competencia. Nadadores, preséntense.

De los vestidores salieron Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Bella. Emmett y Jacob se subieron a la plataforma por la que tendría que saltar.

-Preparados- dijo Carmen mientras levantaba una pistola, esperó unos segundos y después disparó.

Emmett y Jacob saltaron a la alberca y el primero en emerger fue Emm, quien tenía la delantera, pero al llegar al final, y tener que dar la vuelta Jacob aprovecho para posicionarse en el primer lugar.

Mientras tanto, Jasper y Bella ya se habían subido a la plataforma, listos para saltar cuando sus compañeros llegaran.

El primero en llegar fue Jacob, y Bella salto, sin embargo, Emmett llegó unos segundo después y Jasper nado tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a Bella, pero ella seguía estando al frente; dieron la vuelta y Bella seguía con la delantera, pero Jasper nado más rápido y en un santiamén ya se encontraban a la par.

La competencia estaba muy pareja y en el momento en que iban a tocar el otro lado de la alberca… la luz se apagó.

No tardó ni un minuto en regresar la luz, y cuando lo hizo todos comentaban acerca de quién había ganado, pero nadie había visto.

Carmen, quien estaba sentada, fijó su mirada al otro lado de la alberca, donde se encontraban los interruptores, vio a Edward al lado de éstos; Carmen sonrió al ver que Edward se iba.

-La expulsión de Bella y Jacob no ocurrirá- anunció Carmen una vez afuera de la alberca-. Sin quejas, ¿cierto?- dijo antes de abrazar a Bella

-Gracias- le dijo ella mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-Soy yo la que debería agradecerte- le dijo Carmen separándose.

-¿Eh?

-Porque por cierta persona, mi hermano menor está creciendo correctamente.

Bella guardó silencio, pegando su mirada al suelo.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió antes de irse.

-¡Me alegro de que todo haya terminado bien!- le comentó Alice.

-Bella- la llamó Jasper antes de acercarse-. Fue una buena competencia- le extendió su mano.

-Para mí también- le contestó al estrechar su mano.

Entonces Jasper se volteó y le dio un golpe, muy fuerte, en el estómago a Jacob.

Después se giró con Emm.

-Voy a ir con Edward- le avisó.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Bella y Jacob decidieron dar una pequeña caminata.

-Gracias- dijeron Bella y Jacob al mismo tiempo, se rieron.

-Por ti yo… - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo causando una carcajada.

Entonces Bella decidió guardar silencio.

-Bella- la llamó Jacob, ella lo miró-. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

* * *

><p>Edward estaba en su habitación, viendo un robot entre sus manos.<p>

-Edward, ya has saldado tu deuda- se dijo mientras seguía viendo el juguete.

-¿Por qué estás hablando solo como un loco?- dijo Emmett al entrar.

-Haber perdido debido de haber sido un gran impacto- explicó Jazz.

Edward se río, y luego se puso serio.

-¿Recuerdan cuando rompí el robot de Jacob en preescolar?

-¿El que estaba hecho de madera?- preguntó Emm.

Edward sonrió, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

_Flashback_

Tenían unos siete años, aproximadamente, todos estaban jugando afuera de la entrada principal de la mansión de Edward, bueno, todos estaban jugando menos Jacob, quien estaba sentado con un robot entre sus manos.

-Jacob, dame esto.- ordenó Edward mientras le quitaba el juguete.

-¡No!- se quejó.

-Dámelo y te daré todos mis juguetes- le ofreció.

-¡NO, Edward!- le gritó Jacob.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese "no"? Es mío ahora- dijo antes de echarse a correr.

Jacob lo siguió, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Entonces, el pie de Edward se tropezó y el cayó, tirando al robot en el camino.

Parecía que no se había roto, pero en ese momento un carro iba entrando y aplastó el juguete.

Jacob se acercó a donde se encontraba el robot hecho pedazos y se puso a llorar.

Demetri, que había visto la escena desde adentro, salió y le susurró a Edward:

-Era un regalo hecho a mano por su padre, quien falleció.

_Fin flashback._

-Desde ese momento, siempre pensé que estaba en deuda con él.

-¿Y has pagado tu deuda con esto?- le preguntó Jazz

-Bella- dijo Edward-. A ella no puedo destruirla para que nadie la tenga, así que con ella he saldado ésa deuda.

Jasper y Emmett no dijeron nada, pero estaban orgullosos de su amigo. Estaba madurando.

Afuera, Carmne había escuchado todo.

_Parece que te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. _Pensó mientras se iba con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hermano.

Al siguiente día, Emmett y Jasper fueron a la recámara de Edward.

Carmen escuchó todo, y se va feliz.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- dijo Emm mientras apartaba las sábanas del cuerpo de Edward.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Jazz, ayudando a Emmett.

-No quiero- respondió Edward.

-¿Vamos a conducir?- ofreció Emmett.

-No quiero.

-¿Vamos al gimnasio?- preguntó Jasper.

-¡No quiero!- contestó mientras se volvía a tapar.

Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron una mirada cómplice mientras se alejaban de la cama.

-Hay un clima hermoso- comentó Jasper-, ¿te vas a quedar metido en casa?

-Jacob debe de estar disfrutando su cita- dijo Emm.

-Realmente no puedo imaginarme a Jacob y Bella juntos.

-Ellos podrían ir a algún lugar soleado y tal vez acostarse tomados de la mano.

-¿Mientras ella tiene la cabeza en el brazo de él?

Edward, quien estaba escuchando todo, se removió en las sábanas.

* * *

><p>En las caballerizas, se encontraban Jacob y Bella acariciando a Rui.<p>

-Leah me regaló a Rui por nuestra primera navidad juntos- dijo Jake.

-¿Te dio un caballo como regalo?- preguntó sorprendida- Cuando era niña, hice huelga de hambre por cuatro días para conseguir un perrito.

-¿Cómo resultó?

-Recibí una paliza- contestó antes de reírse.

-¿Qué te parece un caballo en lugar de un perrito?- le ofreció Jacob

Bella le dio una sonrisa antes de subirse en Rui.

Cabalgaron casi toda la mañana, en la tarde, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por las calles, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, pero al llegar la noche, su paseo los llevo enfrente de la Casa Blanca, donde había sido la primera cita de Bella y Edward.

Bella se detuvo.

Volteo a ver el lugar e identificó dónde se había quedado Edward esperándola y la conversación que tuvieron, también recordó lo mal que se había sentido al haberlo dejado esperando.

_La última vez que estuve aquí me sentí realmente mal, pero eso no ha cambiado; a pesar de estar acompañada de Jacob, a pesar de que esto era lo que deseaba… no me siento bien, me sigo sintiendo mal._

-Bella- la llamó Jacob, sacándola de sus pensamientos-, ¿deberíamos de subirnos en eso?- señalo lo que parecía una caja de metal en el cielo.

Era un teleférico.

Jake se encaminó ahí sin esperar una respuesta, Bella lo siguió cabizbaja.

En un auto, una persona toco el vidrio del asiento trasero.

-Aquí está el café que me pidió- dijo en cuento bajaron la ventanilla.

Edward tomó el café que había pedido y le dio un sorbo.

_Sabe igual que ese día…_

-¿Quieres beber algo?- le estaba preguntando Jake a Bella una vez que entraron al edificio donde estaba el teleférico.

-No, gracias- contestó triste, recordando lo que vivió con Edward ese día.

Mientras se dirigían al teleférico, Bella estaba muy callada. Estar en ese lugar le traía recuerdos que prefería ignorar.

-Es la primera vez que subo en uno de éstos, ¿y tú?- le comentó Jacob.

Bella no le contestó, sentía que si abría la boca no saldrían palabras, saldrían sollozos y lágrimas.

Apoyó la espalda en el vidrio y paseo su mirada por el pequeño lugar. Algo llamó su atención cerca de la puerta.

Se acercó y cuando vio lo que era se quedó sin palabras.

_Edward y Bella_

_¡Primera noche juntos! 3_

Bella no sabía que, el día que se habían quedado encerrados, Edward había encontrado un plumón, escribiendo esas palabras para inmortalizar su primera cita.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó Jacob, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

-¿Qué? No, estoy bien- contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

Después del teleférico volvieron a las calles por un paseo.

Jacob, sintiendo que alguien los seguía, volteó discretamente a su espalda y vio que un carro negro los seguía.

Era un carro de Edward.

Jacob se río y no le dijo nada a Bella, quien se paró cuando pasaron junto a un anuncio de Leah.

-Debe de estar pasándola bien, ¿verdad?- le comentó con una sonrisa.

-No hablemos de eso- la cortó rápidamente, siguiendo el camino.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, aunque ya no había nadie para oírlo.

Bella siguió a Jake, hasta que llegaron a una motocicleta, en la cual se subieron.

Habían recorrido las principales calles de la ciudad, para después adentrarse en una zona poco transitada, pero en la cual se podían ver casas muy grandes y caras.

La moto se detuvo en una que tenía un toque muy clásico, parecía un castillo.

-¿Qué es éste lugar?- le preguntó Bella mientras se bajaba y se quitaba el casco.

-Mi casa- contestó.

Cuando entró a su casa, todo estaba en tonos suaves, tales como crema, un amarillo muy suave y algunos verdes. La casa era enorme, pero los muebles estaban acomodados de tal forma que ocupaban el espacio suficiente en cada habitación, sin quedar ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños.

Bella tomó asiento en la sala, donde vio algunas fotos de él con su familia cuando era pequeño, y también vio fotos de él y Leah en la niñez, y adolescencia.

_Eran muy cercanos… vivieron muchas cosas juntos._

Siguió paseando su mirada, y en una esquina encontró una funda para violín. Intrigada, se levantó y se acercó a la funda, la cual levantó y vio que tenía escrito:

_Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater._

Afuera, Edward salió de su Ferrari (había ido a su casa a cambiarse) y se quedó viendo la casa de Jacob, queriendo entrar pero sin atreverse.

Jacob, quien había ido por unas bebidas, regresó al lado de Bella, pero cuando pasó enfrente de sus pantallas de seguridad, vio a Edward afuera, caminando de un lado a otro. Se río.

-¿No hay nadie más aquí?- le preguntó Bella, notando lo silencioso de su casa.

-Me siento incómodo cuando hay gente- respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía un poco de agua-. El personal viene cuando no estoy en casa. Es un poco raro- dijo un poco apenado-… pero no me siento incómodo cerca de ti. Me siento cómodo sin ninguna razón… y es inexplicable cuán interesante es… algo acerca de ti es cálido- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Bella se río incómoda, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Creo que sé- volvió a decir Jacob-… por qué le gustas a Edward. Bella- dijo su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella

_¿Por qué se está acercando tanto? ¿Tengo algo en el ojo? ¿Por qué se sigue acercando?_

Se preguntaba mientras Jacob cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su rostro al suyo.

_¡Va a besarme!_ Pensó con pánico, entonces, viajo su mirada rápidamente por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual distraerlo.

-¡Es Leah!- gritó mientras señalaba un retrato, alejándose de él- Y tú también- añadió.

Jacob seguía inclinado, pero puso los ojos en blanco mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿No es ese Rui?- añadió Bella, mientras veía que el caballo aparecía en la foto- El regalo de Navidad

Afuera, Edward seguía esperando porque alguien saliera, pero ya era muy tarde y no pasaba nada.

-Lo que mis amigos estuvieron diciendo puede ser correcto- dijo Jacob, ignorando el intento de plática de Bella-. Si no hubiera tenido problemas con Leah… tal vez nunca me habría acercado a ti-suspiró-. Ella dice que no se va a casar con ese tipo.

-¿Entonces?

-Aun así no habría diferencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que es tiempo de dejarla ir- dijo con la mirada perdida-. De todos modos, gracias-volteó a verla-. Gracias a ti, creo que puedo dejarla ir- volteó la mirada otra vez-. Ya puedo dejar ir a mi primer amor.

Bella, quien no había querido ver a Jacob, sonrío tristemente antes de decirle:

-En esta vida, dicen que no importa cuántas veces las personas se separen, siempre se verán otra vez. Lo que me has contado de Leah y tú me ha dejado pensando, por eso-tomo aire- … por eso- las palabras no podían salir-… por eso…

Bella no se lo podía decir, no podía decirle esas cosas a la cara. Ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Edward, como para romperle el corazón también a Jacob.

De repente, sintió como la cabeza de Jake caía en su hombro. Sorprendida, volteo a ver cómo él se había quedado dormido.

Sonrío antes de decir lo que tenía que decirle.

-Por eso, por lo que ha pasado entre Leah y tú, yo también te puedo dejar ir- le dijo mientras veía su cara dormida-. Ya puedo dejar ir a mi primer amor.

Minutos después, Bella salió de la casa de Jake, no había nadie afuera.

-Adiós, Jacob Black

Y fue así, como Isabella Swan dejo ir a su primer amor.

_No te olvidaré Jacob. Fuiste mi primer amor y siempre tendrás un espacio especial en mi corazón, pero ya es tiempo para mí de avanzar. Adiós._

-Quizás después me arrepienta- se dijo Jacob.

En ese momento, mientras Bella titubeaba, Jacob se dio cuenta de que no podría tener a Bella, así que había fingido dormirse para que le fuera más fácil a Bella decir esas palabras que rompieron su corazón.

-Quizás después me arrepienta- repitió-, pero tengo que dejarla ir, ¿verdad?

Contuvo las lágrimas mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que le llamó la atención: unos guantes rosas.

Bella había olvidado sus guantes.

* * *

><p>Después de haber esperado porque alguien saliera, Edward se había ido al sótano de los F4, llamando a Jasper y Emmett para que le hicieran compañía.<p>

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó Emm mientras veía a Edward lanzar dardos furiosamente.

-Debe de ser por Bella- contestó Jazz

-Bella y Jacob… deben de estar divirtiéndose- comentó.

Edward estaba a punto de decirle algún comentario sarcástico cuando los celulares de los tres sonaron, avisando que tenían un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Un juego? Nos vemos en la pista de hockey_

_-Jacob._

-¿Quién es él para decirnos dónde y cuándo ir?- preguntó Edward con furia.

Y aunque algunos iban enojados, todos acudieron al encuentro.

-Deberías de estar en tu cita- le dijo Edward a Jacob una vez en la pista-. ¿Por qué nos has llamado a la mitad de la noche?

-Iba a quedarme en la cita- contestó con aburrimiento-, pero… fue algo aburrido, así que escapé

-¿Qué?

-Las chicas fáciles no son mi tipo. Pensé que era poco afeminada, pero ella realmente es una mujer- dijo con una mirada de lujuria.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Jacob?- le preguntó Emmett

-Ella me siguió hasta mi casa-siguió-, ¿cómo podría rechazarla?

-Para ya- le advirtió Jasper

-A causa de Leah estaba pasando un mal rato-siguió diciéndole a Edward-, estaba de mal humor y eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?- dijo antes de empezar el partido.

-Bastardo…- murmuró Edward mientras salía patinando detrás de él.

Emm y Jasper los siguieron, cuidando de que no se lastimaran, pero mientras más perseguía Edward a Jacob, más difícil se le hacía atraparlo. Sin embargo, el solo recuerdo de lo que Jacob había dicho de Bella, era más que suficiente para que Edward tuviera la fuerza necesaria para atraparlo, y funcionó.

-Atrévete a decir esas cosas otra vez- le dijo mientras lo aventaba al hielo y le quitaba el casco.

-Su cuerpo no estaba tan mal- contestó.

Edward no se pudo aguantar y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que se estrellara con el hielo.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo Jacob.

-¡Tiene que ver TODO conmigo!- le contestó mientras lo seguía golpeando.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron y quitaron a Edward, impidiendo que siguiera golpeando a Jacob.

-Si hieres a Bella no me va a importar si eres mi amigo o no- le advirtió-. ¡Te mataré! ¿Entendiste?

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes- contestó mientras se levantaba-. ¿Lo ves? No te has dado por vencido con Bella. Debiste de haber sido sincero desde el principio, así no hacía todo esto.

Poco a poco Edward comprendió lo que había hecho su amigo.

-Estás loco- le dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

Jazz y Emm ayudaron a que Jacob se secara la sangre.

-Esa fue una estrategia muy atrevida- le dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?- le preguntó Emm.

-Él estaba en deuda conmigo- les contestó Jacob-. Él rompió mi robot.

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba en su cuarto, recordando lo que había vivido con Jacob y cómo lo había dejado ir.<p>

No se arrepentía, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero aun así era un tanto nostálgico el dejarlo ir.

El sonido de su celular la asusto un poco, pero cuando se fijó en el identificador, no supo qué sentir al ver quién la llamaba.

_Edward_

Bella respiró antes de contestar.

-Estoy de muy buen humor sin ti, así que- se detuvo al oír que quien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea no era Edward-… ¿Jasper?- guardó silencio un momento, escuchando- ¿Qu… qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Salió corriendo de su cuarto cuando Jasper le dio la noticia.

No le había importado salir al frio exterior con un suéter muy ligero, tampoco le había importado salir con unas sandalias, ni se preocupó por nada, lo único que quería era ver a Edward.

_Edward, ¿cómo… por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste un accidente?_

Se preguntaba angustiada mientras corría al hospital en el que se encontraba, cuando llegó, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, y una vez afuera, titubeo un momento antes de entrar, con miedo a lo que se pudiera encontrar, pero abrió la puerta.

Adentro, Edward se encontraba inconsciente en una cama, con muchos aparatos conectados a él, Jaspero y Jacob se encontraban ahí con expresiones tristes, y Emmett estaba de rodillas junto a Edward, mientras lloraba.

-¡Edward!- decía entre sollozos- ¡No nos dejes! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡Despierta!

Bellla dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo que flotaba. Toda esa situación parecía surrealista.

-No puede ser- murmuró-. Debe ser una mentira. Es muy repentino. ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó a sus amigos.

-Dijo que iba a encontrarse contigo- contestó Emmett entre lágrimas-, salió corriendo y- se detuvo, antes de volver a llorar sin control-… ¡Edward! ¿Por qué?

Bella se acercó al otro lado de Edward, se arrodilló y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Edward… ¡Despierta! Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y también hay muchas peleas que tenemos pendiente, también hay cosas que quiero enseñarte. ¿Por qué no despiertas?

Le decía entre sollozos

-Estuvo triste todo el día- decía Jaspe con tristeza-, y de pronto dijo que tenía que pedirte disculpas.

-Soy yo la que debería disculparse- le decía Bella a Edward-. Edward, estaba equivocada. Te mentí. La última vez que nos vimos… no te dije las palabras que querías oír, y no sabes cuánto me arrepentí al no habértelas dicho. Edward… creo que al fin puedo decir lo que tanto querías oír, pero… ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si no despiertas?- le dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Se llevó la mano de Edward a su cara y se puso a llorar.

En verdad se arrepentía, deseaba no haberle dicho esas cosas a Edward, deseaba haber sido más sincera consigo misma y con él, deseaba…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó una voz muy conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella levantó lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Edward muy cerca del suyo.

Bella retrocedió, creyendo que Edward había despertado por un milagro, pero cuando volteo para ver a sus amigos todos se estaban riendo.

_¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué no ven que Edward ha despertado? Pero… ¿por qué Edward también se está riendo? A menos que…_

-¡Bella debe de estar muy sorprendida!- exclamó Jasper entre risas- ¡Mira su calzado! ¡Debes de estar feliz, Edward!

-Escuché que estamos a -10°C- le dijo Emm-, ¿no tienes frío? Eso fue muy conmovedor Bella.

-¡Jake!- se quejó Bella mientras lo veía. No podía creer que él también fuera parte de la broma.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada por detenerlos.

Edward agarró su mano y la atrajo a su lado.

-Dime lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer- le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Aquellas palabras que tanto quería oír- explicó.

Bella se puso colorada y se separó rápidamente, dándole un golpe.

-¿Esta es la forma de tratar a los enfermos?- se asustó él

-¡No estás enfermo!- le dijo ella mientras le daba otro golpe.

Edward se siguió quejando y Bella lo seguía golpeando, rápidamente el ambiente cambio a uno más alegre.

Jacob se retiró de la habitación silenciosamente, mientras seguía escuchando las risas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella fue a dar una caminata por la mañana.<p>

Estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que quería disfrutar de ese hermoso día, pero mientras iba de regreso a su casa sintió que algunas personas la seguían, por lo que al llegar a una esquina volteo y vio a cinco hombres de traje que parecían estar caminando casualmente. No era la primera vez que trataban de llevársela a un lado que no quería, y esas personas iban muy elegantes como para estar dando un paseo casual.

Mientras seguía volteada se puso a dar vueltas, pero sin quitarles la mirada, en cuento sintió que casi no la veían se echó a correr, pero ellos empezaron a seguirla rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al cruce de calles, Bella dio la vuelta a la izquierda, pero una carro la estaba esperando.

Edward salió de ese carro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó Bella

-Las calles están llenas de hielo- ignoró su pregunta-, deberías de estar en casa. ¿A dónde ibas?

-Estoy haciendo ejercicio.

-¡Entra!- le dijo Edward mientras señalaba el interior de su carro.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace mucho frío, no quiero que te enfermes.

Bella dudó por un momento, conmovida con la preocupación que él presentaba para con ella.

Edward aprovechó ese momento de confusión y la agarró de la mano, metiéndola a su carro.

Cuando llegaron a su casa fueron a cambiarse de ropa.

A Bella la vistieron con una falda blanca, una playera naranja y una chamarra blanca con el cierre naranja. Además de que llevaba una calcetas cafés junto con unas botas del mismo color, y unas orejeras blancas.

En cambio, Edward se había cambiado a un pantalón negro con una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero negro. Usaba unos tennis negros.

Cuando salieron a jugar golf, Edward sonrío al ver a Bella tan hermosa, esos colores le sentaban de maravilla.

Edward fue el primero en jugar, era un espléndido jugador, y Bella, al no saber nada de ese deporte, tuvo que ser su aprendiz.

Al principio no jugaba muy bien y conforme el día avanzó… no mejoró.

En sus primeros intentos, el palo se le había ido, golpeando a uno de los empleados de Edward; también, cuando llegaron a la zona de arena, la pelota se le había ido a un pequeño lago, y ella se quitó sus botas y calcetines, y cuando iba a sacar la pelota, Edward se acercó a ella y se la llevó cargando al estilo de novia.

Cuando ella se quejó, él contestó:

-El agua está helada, no quiero que te enfermes.

Y una vez más, ella se quedó abrumada por los sentimientos de Edward.

Después de ese incidente, se volvieron a cambiar, ahora a una ropa más formal.

Edward con un traje negro y Bella con un sencillo vestido rojo, y fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa, donde el chef les preparó todo enfrente de ellos.

Bella veía todo embelesada, ¡nunca había visto un atún tan grande!

Cuando el chef terminó, Bella comió todo lo que pudo, había mucha comida, era tanta que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Sin embargo, rápidamente quedó satisfecha.

-Estoy muy llena- le comentó a Edward mientras dejaba a un lado los palillos.

-Si ya terminaste de comer, vámonos- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Edward pagó en la caja, pero mientras lo hacía, Bella no podía parar de pensar en toda la comida que había sobrado.

_Edward pagó por toda esa comida, ¡y no nos cominos ni la mitad! Me pregunto si estará bien llevarme lo que sobró… Edward pagó por eso, así que técnicamente es nuestra comida, ¿no?_

-Ve primero- le dijo Bella a Edward, señalando la puerta de salida-, yo te alcanzo ahorita.

Edward no quería preguntar por qué eso, pero supuso que tal vez quería ir al baño, así que asintió y salió.

Pero Bella había regresado para hablar con el chef, quien le había dicho que sí se podía llevar lo que sobraba. Bella, feliz, iba de salida con tres bolsas de comida cuando se encontró a algunas personas de su escuela.

-¿Quién es ésta?- preguntó Tanya, fingiendo no conocerla.

-¿No es Bella?- preguntó Kate.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Irina, sin darle oportunidad a Bella de hablar.

-¿Vas a comer las sobras de comida?- preguntó Kate, notando las bolsas que llevaba.

-¿Puedes esperar un poco más?- le preguntó Tanya, dándole un empujón, lo cual hizo que ella se cayera y con ello también las bolsas- Cuando terminemos de comer puedes quedarte con nuestras sobras.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Edward mientras entraba.

Bella había tardado ya mucho, y había decidido ir a ver por qué se retrasaba.

- Deberían de dejar de insultarla o- les dijo a esas tres personas-… ¿les gustaría leer en las noticias de mañana que sus compañías están en bancarrota?

Tanya, Irina y Kate guardaron silencio, mientras veían el piso avergonzadas.

Edward dio un paso y se agacho para levantar a Bella del piso, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien se la llevó a su carro.

Durante el camino no hablaron, Bella se sentía muy apenada como para decirle a Edward que había regresado por la comida, y Edward seguía enojado con él mismo por no haber llegado antes a defenderla.

Unos minutos después, Edward le preguntó a Bella si quería ir a un autocine, y ella asintió, agradecida porque él hubiera roto el incómodo silencio.

Sin embargo las cosas no mejoraron en el autocine, al contrario.

La única película que había era una romántica y solo estaban ellos dos dentro del carro.

_¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo ni pasar la saliva normalmente. _Pensaba Bella, mientras sentía que una atmósfera… diferente, no de incomodidad, reinaba entre ellos mientras estaban solos.

_¿Cómo debería de comenzar para que parezca normal? _Se preguntaba Edward.

_¿Por qué hace tanto calor?_ Pensó Bella mientras veía la película.

_Si me quito la chaqueta ella va a pensar otra cosa. _Pensaba Edward, quien también había comenzado a tener calor.

Justo en ese momento, en la pantalla se proyectaba la escena de un beso apasionado.

_¿Por qué pasan ésta clase de escenas?_ Se preguntó Bella mientras sentía una sensación muy extraña recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

_¡Vamos Edward! ¡Ahora! ¡Voltea tu cabeza!_

_¡No me mires! ¡No me mires! ¡Si volteas tú cabeza te golpearé!_

_No puedo hacerlo. Ya sé: tomaré algunas palomitas de maíz_. Pensó mientras alargaba su mano al medio de ellos, donde estaban las palomitas.

Pero Bella había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

Sus manos chocaron y se voltearon a ver.

Edward vio a Bella solo iluminada por la pantalla, se veía realmente hermosa. Su cabello caoba adornaba su rostro en forma de corazón, mientras sus ojos chocolates lo miraban cálidamente.

Bella vio a Edward, veía a un hombre muy guapo, su cara varonil era perfecta, su nariz respingada y sus brazos musculosos, sus cabellos broncíneo rebelde y esas dos esmeraldas que tenía como ojos.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella, y poco a poco fue acercando su cabeza a la de ella, mientras Bella hacía lo mismo.

Sus narices chocaron y respiraron el aroma el uno del otro. Ella olía a fresas, y él olía a bosque.

Edward bajo una de sus manos por el costado de Bella, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde la aprisionó, y Bella, llevó su mano a su cabeza, jugando con su pelo.

Cuando Edward acercó un poco más su cabeza sus labios…

Un celular empezó a sonar.

Abrieron sus ojos, pero no se separaron.

El celular seguía sonando.

Bella reaccionó después de unos segundos, sacando su celular. Sus papás le estaban hablando, pero ella no contestó. En cambio le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Edward.

_Tan cerca y tan lejos…._ Pensó él.

Pero se acercó a su cara y depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

_¿Edward y yo…? ¿Estuvimos a punto de…? ¡Estúpido celular!_

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella regresó a su casa, vio algo fuera de lo común: en su comedor había un gran banquete de comida japonesa, ella reconoció toda la comida ahí porque ya la había comido anteriormente.<p>

-¿De dónde vino todo esto?- le preguntó a su familia.

-Edward lo mandó- contestó Seth, antes de meterse un gran trozo de sushi a la boca.

-¡El chef lo trajo personalmente!- comentó su papá.

Charlie era una persona seria la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese gesto lo había conmovido, además de que nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida. Estaba realmente feliz.

-¡Él trajo un gran atún y lo preparó al instante!- dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pensé que el atún era una ballena!- contestó su papá.

Bella se retiró a su recamara, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, pues si bien su familia comía felizmente, ella se había sentido un poco incómoda al saber que todo eso era de parte de Edward.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Te digo esto porque quizás te molestó, pero no envié esa comida para ti_

_-Edward_

Bella sonrío. En verdad Edward entendía cómo se sentía.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso cuando otro mensaje llegó.

_¡No comas ni un mordisco!_

_-Edward_

Volvió a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Al otro día en el trabajo, Alice y Benjamin estaban viendo preocupados a Bella, se veía un tanto cabizbaja y confundida, estaba muy rara.<p>

-Bella, ¿algo va mal?- se atrevió a preguntar Alice.

Bella no pudo contestar, pues su celular sonó con el tono de llamada.

El identificador decía:

_Edward_

Bella respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola Edward!

Al otro lado de la línea Edward había empezado a decir algo de una cena, pero Bella alejo el celular mientras hacía sonidos de comida friéndose.

-No puedo oírte. Estoy en el restaurante. ¡Estoy muy ocupada! ¡Hay MUCHOS clientes!

Se tapó la nariz y nuevamente alejó el celular.

-¿Me puede tomar la orden?- dijo con voz gangosa.

Alejó más el celular y dejó de tapar su nariz.

-¡Ya voy!- ahora se acercó el celular- ¿Oíste eso? Estoy muy, muy, muy ocupada ahora mismo, así que tengo que trabajar hasta tarde. ¡Perdón!- colgó antes de esperar una respuesta.

Benjamin y Alice, quienes habían estado escuchando el monólogo de Bella, voltearon a sus espaldas, viendo que no había más que dos mesas ocupadas.

-Bella, ¿de qué restaurant estás hablando?- le preguntó su jefe.

El día pasó muy rápido, no había mucho trabajo, y Bella seguía sintiendo ese nerviosismo en su corazón, pero en la noche se forzó a dormir.

Cuando la mañana llegó, decidió ir a la escuela a nadar un rato. Era fin de semana, así que no se encontraría con Edward.

Bella nadaba muy rápido, eso la hacía sentirse bien, hacía que olvidara sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Si nadaba más rápido se sentía mejor.

Cuando su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido por el esfuerzo se detuvo, mientras respiraba por la boca rápidamente.

-¡Jake!- exclamó cuando lo vio cerca de la alberca.

Jacob le dio una sonrisa, y ella se la correspondió.

Al terminar su entrenamiento, habían salido a sentarse a unas bancas. Jacob había ido por café para los dos.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo Bella mientras tomaba su vaso.

-¿También practicas el fin de semana?

-Me dieron ganas- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo- le dijo, viendo que debajo de esa sonrisa ella ocultaba algo-. Pensé que era un centro de entrenamiento para atletas olímpicos- se refirió a la forma en que nadaba.

-El nadar me hace sentir mejor.

-¿Algo está mal?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Jake?-cambió de tema- ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela?

-Dejé algunas partituras

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle algo su celular sono.

-¡Hola Edward!-contestó- ¿Yo? Estoy en la escuela. Aquí está Be….

Bella le empezó a hacer señas de que estaba nadando. Jacob captó la señal y no mencionó su nombre.

Algo raro pasaba entre ellos.

-Está bien, te esperaré- le dijo a Edward, antes de colgar-. Edward dijo que va a venir- se dirigió a Bella-, si esperas podrás verlo

-Si- contesto nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Bella lo interrumpió, antes de que siguiera con su pregunta.

-Estoy muy ocupada hoy y tengo prisa en volver a casa- se levantó de la banca-. Te veo luego Jake, gracias por el café- le dijo antes de regresarle el café e irse corriendo.

_Algo le pasa a Bella, se veía muy rara, no… más bien se veía incómoda, pero no se veía así hasta que mencioné a Edward. ¿Algo pasó entre ellos?_

A los poco minutos llegó Edward.

-¿Había alguien contigo?- preguntó, notando que Jacob tenía dos vasos de café.

-No- contestó mientras le daba el vaso que era de Bella.

Edward le dio un sorbo.

-¡Está frío!- se quejó.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en la casa de Bella todos estaban en la sala haciendo diferentes actividades, tales como ver la televisión, leer o tejer, cuando la puerta sonó.<p>

Seth, entusiasmado fue a abrir, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba cerró la puerta y regreso con su familia, asombrado.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Charlie, preocupado.

-E…E…- tartamudeó-E… ¡Edward! ¡Es el cuñado Edward!

Renée y Charlie se levantaron y fueron a abrir la puerta, donde se encontraron a un Edward con mucho frio.

-¿Podría pasar?- les preguntó.

Minutos después Edward también estaba en la sala.

Bella, en cambio, se había retirado a la cocina, enojada con Edward por haber ido. Reunió valor y fue a la sala.

-¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas de la noche?- le preguntó.

Edward la ignoró.

-Suegro- volteó a ver a Charlie- y suegra- vio a Renée-: por favor, déjenme pasar la noche con ustedes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella, levantando la voz- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué quieres dejar tu mansión para dormir en mi casa? ¿Quién dijo que podías quedarte?

-¡Claro que te puedes quedar!- la interrumpió Renée- ¡Dormirás con Bella!

-¡Mamá!- se quejó.

Renée le hizo señas a su hija de que fueran a la cocina, Charlie las siguió, y una vez en la cocina comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Renée?- le preguntó Charlie- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no me digas nada Charlie! ¡He dejado que decidas muchas cosas en éste matrimonio, pero no dejaré que decidas el futuro de nuestra hija!- le echo en su cara, haciéndolo callar.

-Bella- se giró a su hija-, no quiero reclamos, te quedarás a dormir con Edward y punto. No quiero oír ninguna queja.- le dijo amenazadoramente, y Bella tampoco pudo replicar.

-En verdad te quedaste.- le comentó a Edward mientras veía cómo se acomodaba en el colchón de aire que habían acomodado al lado de su cama.

-No lo pensé antes de venir, pero es interesante. ¿Cómo tu cuarto puede ser más pequeño que mi baño?- le preguntó, haciéndola enojar.

-¡El baño de tu casa no es normal!- se defendió.

Se metió a su cama y apagó las luces.

No podía dormir tan fácilmente sabiendo que a menos de un metro estaba Edward. Sentía cómo las mariposas volaban por su estómago.

Pero Edward, en vez de sentirse incómodo o nervioso, se sentí feliz.

Las horas habían pasado, y Edward no podía conciliar el sueño, pero creía que Bella sí.

Cuando sintió que nadie lo escuchaba se dijo en voz alta:

-Todos están durmiendo en la misma casa y… las paredes son tan delgadas que escucho los ronquidos del papá de Bella, pero-sintió una calidez en su pecho, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido-… ¿no se siente como una familia?- se preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bella, a unos centímetros de él, sonrió.

Ella tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, pero las palabras de Edward la habían hecho sentir bien. Sus palabras habían hecho que todo ese nerviosismo se fuera, siendo sustituido con comodidad.

_Así es, Edward. Así es como se siente una familia._

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina el capítulo 8. Personalmente, es uno de las capítulos en los que se puede ver el cariño que Jacob siente por Bella, y aunque no soy muy fan de él, me cae muy bien :)<strong>

**Espero y ustedes estén disfrutando tanto de la historia como yo disfruto el escribirla y, en ocasiones, cambiar algunas situaciones para que mi imaginación vuele.**

**Muchas gracias a tod s los que me siguen!**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, Bella fue la primera en despertarse, volteo a uno de sus costados y vio a Edward dormido.

Tenía su cara en completa relajación, y eso le confería un aire angelical. Si cuando estaba despierto parecía una estatua que el mismo Miguel Ángel hubiera esculpido, despierto en verdad parecía perfecto.

_Se ve tan hermoso así… desearía poder tocar su rostro, su cabello, sus…_

Los pensamientos de Bella empezaron a dirigirse en otra dirección. Se reprendió mentalmente y después se levantó sólo para ir al lado de Edward y sacudirlo gentilmente del hombro.

-Hora de levantarse, Edward- le dijo suavemente a su oído.

-Es muy temprano- se quejó mientras se movía.

Bella estuvo tentada a dejarlo dormir, pero decidió jugar un rato con él.

-¡Dije que es hora de levantarse!- gritó mientras se metía bajo sus sábanas y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Edward, Carmen se encontraba desayunando en la punta del comedor.<p>

Estaba un poco preocupada, Jane había llegado de un viaje ayer en la noche, y al estar muy cansada no había preguntado por Edward, pero ella sabía que no tardaría en pregunta por él. Debía de estar preparada con alguna excusa.

Después de unos mitos, Jane apareció vestida en un vestido verde que se le ceñía muy bien a su figura, le dio una sonrisa de saludo a su hija antes de sentarse en la otra punta del comedor.

-¿Edward salió?

-Aún está durmiendo- contestó Carmen calmada, no quería levantar sospechas.

-Dígale que baje- se dirigió Jane al mayordomo, quien se encontraba entre ella y Carmen, pendiente de por si querían alguna otra cosa.

-Déjalo dormir- le dijo Carmen.

El mayordomo, quien también quería mucho a Edward, ayudó a Carmen.

-Anoche estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde con los jóvenes amos del F4- le dijo a Jane.

-Todavía está con esos niños…- susurró con desprecio.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- le preguntó su hija- ¿No sabes lo contenta que me hace el saber que Edward tenga tales amigos?

-El heredero del Grupo Vulturi no puede ni necesita amigos- dijo con frialdad-. Por su posición, nadie puede atreverse a estar a la par con él. Debe de tener un corazón frío, de esa manera, si es necesario, puede darle la espalda hasta a su familia. ¿No lo entiendes?

Carmen, enferma con la actitud de su mamá, se levantó de la mesa.

-Prefiero irme a entender eso.

-¿No sabes cuántas veces podemos desayunar juntos al año?

Esa pregunta hizo que Carmen se volviera a sentar en la mesa.

Ella sabía que, a lo mucho, llegaban a desayunar 4 veces al año juntos, pero también sabía que eso no era culpa de ella, eso era culpa de su mamá, por siempre andar trabajando y no importarle nada más que el Grupo Vulturi.

-¿Y eso es culpa de nosotros?- incluyó a Edward.

Jane la miró un momento a los ojos, después se dirigió al mayordomo.

-Tráelo- se refirió a Edward, cuando el mayordomo había dado el primer paso, ella lo detuvo-. Olvídalo, iré yo misma.

Jane se levantó y abandonó el comedor, Carmen se quedó sentada, no quería empeorar las cosas cuando Jane descubriera que Edward no estaba; pero el mayordomo sí la acompaño, era su obligación.

Cuando ella estuvo enfrente de la puerta de Edward tocó.

-¡Edward, tu mamá va a entrar!

Abrió la puerta y entró, camino hasta posicionarse cerca de su cama, pero no había nadie adentro, de hecho, su recámara estaba acomodada de tal manera que no parecía que alguien hubiera dormido ahí.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó al mayordomo.

Él no contesto, solo bajo la mirada.

-¡Te estoy preguntado por qué Edward no está aquí!- gritó fuera de sí.

* * *

><p>-Ahora haremos una ensalada- le dijo Bella a Edward.<p>

Después de haberlo despertado, desayunado y cambiado, toda la familia de Bella y Edward estaban en la cocina.

Ahora, todos tenían o alguna fruta o verdura en su poder, los cuales cortaban en pequeños cubitos, para después depositarlos en unos recipientes, donde separaban lo que era dulce y lo que era salado.

Al principio, Edward no cortaba muy bien las verduras, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, después de un rato parecía un profesional. ¡Hasta cortaba al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Seth!

Bella sonrió, estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera compartiendo ese tiempo con ella y su familia.

Cuando todo estuvo picado, fue la hora de agregare nueces, arándanos y aderezos caseros.

Bella agarró una porción de la ensalada con un tenedor.

-Abre- le dijo a Edward.

Él abrió la boca y ella introdujo el tenedor, dándole de comer.

Edward sintió algo cálido en su pecho ante el sencillo gesto de Bella.

-¿Está rico, no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Edward le correspondió la sonrisa, y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

_El amor… se ven muy enamorados… _Pensó Charlie, quien había visto ese gesto desde un rincón alejado.

Después, toda la familia fue al sauna, separándose en hombres y mujeres, por lo que Edward pasó un tiempo con Charlie y Seth, quienes no hablaron de nada en particular, y aun así todo se sentía tan familiar y cómodo que Edward no pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo.

Al terminar, Charlie llevó a su hijo y a Edward a un puesto callejero de hot-dogs.

-Deme dos por persona- pidió al llegar.

Edward vio cómo se los comía, y al principio estaba renuente, pero cuando dio el primer mordisco, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Estaba delicioso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había terminado sus dos hot-dogs.

-¡Está delicioso!- le dijo a Charlie- ¿Puedo comer más?

-¡Claro! ¡Pide las que quieras!

Seth y Charlie miraron sorprendidos a un muy feliz Edward, después de que Charlie le había dicho que pidiera los que quisiera, Edward había comido más de quince hot-dogs.

* * *

><p>Al recordar lo mucho que había vivido ayer, Edward sonreía con todo su corazón.<p>

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Emmett a Jasper.

Los tres se encontraban en su sótano, pasando el rato.

-¿No será que comió algo raro en casa de Bella?

-Edward- lo llamó Jasper-, ¿en verdad fuiste a casa de Bella ayer?

-¿Alguna vez han hecho una ensalada?- les preguntó, pero ellos no contestaron- ¿No? Entonces, ¿han ido a un sauna público?- tampoco contestaron- No han comido hot-dogs en puesto callejero, ¿verdad? ¿Saben lo que es la vida?- les preguntó antes de levantarse e irse.

-Ahora le tengo más miedo a Bella que a la mamá de Edward- comentó Emmett, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, parecía… más maduro.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, Bella estaba saliendo de la alberca, cuando se encontró con su amigo.<p>

-¡Jake!

-Parece que hay un montón de cosas molestándote últimamente- le dijo, recordando que ella decía que nadaba cuando estaba frustrada-. ¿Es debido a Edward?

Bella estaba a punto de contestarle, pero empezó a estornudar.

Jacob se acercó un poco más y atrapó un mechón de su cabello mojado entre sus dedos.

-Vas a atrapar un resfriado.

Se quitó el gorro que traía y se lo puso a Bella.

-Gracias. ¡Ya no siento frío!

-¿Puedo darte un consejo? No lo evites. ¿Quién fue la que dijo que era cobarde evitar a una persona?- recordó sus palabras que le había dicho cuando había pasado lo de Leah- No lo evites, dale una oportunidad.

Bella no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con Edward, todo parecía marchar muy bien, pero cuando ya no estaba, se llenaba de preocupaciones.

Y Jacob era la única persona en la que confiaba para contarle eso.

-Honestamente, se siente como una carga el ser arrastrada al mundo de Edward.

-No existe el mundo de Edward o el mundo de Bella- la agarró por los hombros y bajo su cabeza a su altura-. Él, al igual que tú, yo y todas las personas, somos del mismo mundo- la soltó y le dijo en tono juguetón-. Si es una carga, puedes arrastrarlo a él al tuyo. ¿No es esa tu especialidad?

Bella sonrió.

_Parece que Jacob, al igual que Edward, ve todo o blanco o negro, no existe el gris. Supongo que por eso son amigos._

-Voy a tomar tu consejo. ¡Gracias, Jake! Nos vemos luego- se despidió.

* * *

><p>-No sigas haciendo eso- le dijo Emmett a Edward, harto de verlo caminar de un lado a otro-. Solo llámala primero.<p>

-Piénsalo bien- le dijo Jasper, sin estar de acuerdo con Emm-, si la llamas primero te convertirás en su esclavo.

-No voy a llamar- le aseguró-. No voy a hacer nada hasta que ella llame.

-¡Lo estás haciendo bien! Esa es la regla básica de un playboy, se llama "empujar y tirar"

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso mientras ves lo que está haciendo?- lo reprendió Emmett- Síndrome de Bella… debe ser una enfermedad mental.

Edward le iba a contestar, pero su celular sonó.

-Es ella- dijo mientras veía el identificador de llamadas-. Es ella

-Actúa relajado- le aconsejó Jasper.

Edward inhalo antes de contestar.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¿Qué Bella?- preguntó con voz confundida.

-Es un poco exagerado- comentó Emmett mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Un poco?- preguntó Jazz- Yo diría demasiado

-¡Oh!- exclamó Edward- Ya recuerdo, eres _esa_ Bella. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que estoy libre ahora? Estoy tan ocupado que ni siquiera recordé que no me llamaste por tres días y trece horas.

-Relájate- le dijo Emmett mientras hacía unas señas con sus manos.

-A veces me avergüenza que él sea mi amigo- murmuró Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste por mí?- preguntó enojado- ¿Por qué debería ir ahí con un extraño? ¡No voy a ir! Adiós- colgó enfurruñado, después giro a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa-. ¿Lo vieron? Escucharon que levanté la voz, ¿verdad? Fui yo quien colgó primero.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?- le preguntó Jazz.

-Dijo que deberíamos de ir a una doble cita.

-¿Doble cita?- repitió Emmett- ¿Con quién?

-Podría ser con… ¿Alice?- adivinó Jasper- Parece que Alice es buena teniendo citas.

-¿No vas a ir?- preguntó Jacob, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-Las citas son para dos personas. Y… ¡quería que nos viéramos en frente de un puesto de hamburguesas!

-Entonces iré en tu lugar- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías ir?

-Quiero saber qué hacen los pobres en sus citas.

-Sería interesante- apoyó Emmett.

-¡Cállense! Nos vemos en el campo de tiro mañana a las 10.- ordenó antes de irse.

* * *

><p>-No va a venir, no le gustó la idea- dijo Bella a su amiga.<p>

El día de la doble cita había llegado, y Alice y Bella se encontraban esperando a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Y por qué estas esperando?

-¿Quién está esperando? Yo solo estoy esperando porque quiero conocer a tu nuevo novio.

Unos metros a lo lejos, Edward estaba llegando, cuando vio a Bella y a Alice habló fuerte:

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Podría ser Bella?- bromeó.

-¿Edward?

-¡Que coincidencia!

-¿Coincidencia?

Edward avanzó hasta estar enfrente de ella.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y… pasé a saludarte.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con incredulidad- Entonces ya te puedes ir. Yo estoy esperando al novio de Alice.

-¿Por qué estás esperando por el novio de alguien más?- le preguntó molesto.

-Solo vete.

-No pasaba solo para saludarte-dijo Edward con sinceridad, para después preguntar con timidez-. Puedo… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que está bien molestar a una pareja que está tratando de tener una cita? Harías mal tercio, así que me quedaré contigo.

-¡Eso suena bien, Bella!- intervino Alice.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- murmuró Bella para sí.

-Pero- dijo Edward después de un rato-, ¿por qué no ha llegado tu novio todavía, Alice? Ya está retrasado por 30 minutos. Qué modales…

Bella le dio un codazo, dándole a entender que se callara.

-Lo siento, voy a tratar de llamarlo.

Lejos de ahí, en un campo de tiro se encontraban los amigos de Edward con sus rifles.

-Perdí dinero y me quedé plantado- dijo Jasper antes de disparar-. Ese Edward no es de ninguna ayuda

-Que frío- dijo Emmett mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta-. Si sabía que el clima iba a estar así hubiéramos ido a jugar squash

-¿Cómo sabías que Edward no iba a venir?- le preguntó Jazz a Jacob.

Jacob se rio, pero no le contesto.

-Te invitaré una bebida caliente con el dinero que gané de la apuesta.

De regreso con la cita, después de casi una hora, James, el novio de Alice, estaba llegando.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le preguntó Alice.

Pero James no le contestó, en cambio, saludó a Bella y Edward.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy James.

-Hola, yo soy Bella, amiga de Alice. Y él es Edward, mi… novio- lo presentó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-¡Wow! ¡Tu pelo es genial!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a Edward- ¿Con qué estilista vas? Pareciera que un tornado pasó encima de tu cabeza

-¿Qué?- preguntó enojado-

-¡Cariño!- lo reprendió Al.

Bella, al notar que Edward se había enojado, le hizo señas a Alice para que se adelantara con su novio, ella las capto y junto con James, se fue primero

-¿Quién diablos se cree que es?- preguntó Edward enojado- Ni siquiera se disculpó con Alice por llegar tarde, y dijo que un tornado… lo voy a…

-Perdón, Edward- lo interrumpió Bella, apenada-. Deberíamos de irnos.

-No, vamos a tener una cita de pobres una vez- la agarró de la mano y siguió a Alice y su novio

Al primer lugar que fueron fue a una máquina de peluches, donde James y Edward trataban de sacar muñecos para sus novias. Edward nunca había jugado en una, y tal vez por eso no sacó ni un peluche, en cambio, James era todo un experto, y le sacó a Alice más de cinco muñecos.

Bella notó que eso hizo enojar aún más a Edward, por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un: "Está bien, de todos modos no me gustan los peluches"; eso hizo sentir mejor a Edward, pero seguía enojado con James.

Después, se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida mexicana, el lugar era común y corriente, y vendían desde la comida más tradicional hasta la más extravagante.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Edward al entrar.

-¿Es tu primera vez en un restaurante mexicano? ¿Nunca has comido gusanos de maguey?- le preguntó James.

-¿Gusanos?

-Sólo los más valientes los comen- se jactó-. ¿Te da asco?- preguntó al ver su cara- Bella, ¿cómo puedes llevar una relación con un cobarde?

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó, enojado.

-¿Por qué no empezamos a comer?- les preguntó Bella mientras señalando las tostadas, nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Edward- le dijo Alice, señalando la comida-, solo su aspecto es un poco asqueroso, pero saben bien con mucha salsa.

-No creo que pueda comerlos- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo?

Entonces, agarro uno de los gusanos, le puso mucha salsa, y se lo metió a la boca. Mientras se lo comía tenía una mueca en su cara, pero se lo tragó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su novia.

-¡Claro que estoy bien!

-Yo no creo que estés bien- dijo James.

-Te estoy avisando- dijo Edward, harto, mientras se levantaba de la silla-, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Estoy siendo amable contigo, pero no me provoques más o no me contendré.

-¿Me estás diciendo tonto?- le pregunto molesto- Tú y tu novia van al Colegio Vulturi, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tienen que pagar para asistir?

Edward no quería arruinar su cita con Bella, por lo que salió de ese lugar, no sin antes golpear una silla.

Después de ese episodio, fueron a una pista de hielo, donde finalmente se separaron, quedando Edward y Bella juntos.

El lugar era hermoso, la pista esta al aire libre, y alrededor habían muchos árboles adornados con luces de navidad, y a eso sumándole el hecho de que nevaba ligeramente… era como un lugar mágico, cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí se hubiera enamorado del lugar.

Edward y Bella patinaban tomados de la mano, ya que Bella no sabía patinar muy bien, y Edward no quería que se cayera.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Bella mientras se detenían.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como éste. Es como un cuento de hadas- dijo maravillada.

Bella juntó sus manos mientras las frotaba.

-¿Por qué no usas tus guantes?- le preguntó Edward, viendo sus manos.

-¡Tengo guantes!- contestó mientras metía sus manos a la bolsa de su chamarra, pero estaba vacía, entonces buscó en las bolsas de sus pantalones, pero también estaban vacías- Creo… creo que los olvidé- le dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

Edward se quitó su guante izquierdo, agarró la mano izquierda de Bella y se lo puso, después entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella y las metía juntas a la bolsa de su abrigo.

Bella lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió, Edward también le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Vamos juntos la próxima vez- le dijo a Bella.

-¿A dónde?

-A los Campos Elíseos, en París. La vista es más hermosa que aquí, creo que te gustaría el lugar.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, después trató de ponerse de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento llegaron Alice y James.

-¿Por qué no les traemos unas tazas de café caliente a las señoritas?- le preguntó James a Edward.

-Yo estoy bien así- dijo Bella.

No quería que él y Edward se fueran juntos, temía que se hicieran algo.

-Vamos- insistió James llevándose a Edward.

A regañadientes Edward aceptó ir, pero cuando salieron llamaron a James por teléfono.

-¡Hola!- contestó- ¿Yo? Estoy en una pista de patinaje.

En la pista de patinaje…

-Lo siento, perdón por la actitud de James.

-No creo que lo haga con malas intenciones- justificó Bella.

-Quizás no haya sido fácil, pero conseguimos nuestro objetivo, ¿verdad?

-¿Objetivo?

-Parece que Edward trata de unirse a nuestra clase social. Estoy muy conmovida con eso- dijo con sinceridad.

-Parece que lo está intentando a su manera.

-Sí… creo que puedes confiar y creer más en él.

Bella sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

En cierta manera, le apenaba el saber que quería a Edward, y el que él tratara de estar con ella… también la conmovía.

-Pero- dijo cambiando de tema-, ¿por qué tardan tanto? ¿Deberíamos ir a ver?

Alice asintió, y juntas dejaron la pista de patinaje, pero cuando salieron del lugar, se encontraron con mucha gente alrededor de dos personas golpeándose.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella, reconociendo a una de las personas que se peleaban y corriendo a su lado.

-¡Cariño!- gritó Alice al mismo tiempo que corría.

Edward, al escuchar el grito de Bella, detuvo sus golpes contra James.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Bella enojada- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Necesito una razón para golpear a este bastardo? Alice- le dijo mientras volteaba a verla, ella estaba al lado de James, en el piso-, si vas a salir con alguien, escoge bien por lo menos.

Cuando dijo eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse.

-¡No te vayas!- le gritó Bella, deteniéndolo- ¡Pídele perdón! Si te vas, lo nuestro se termina.

Edward ni siquiera volteo, simplemente se fue.

_Así que eso es todo, ¿no? Supongo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Al final… no te pude arrastrar a mi mundo._

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió?- le preguntó Alice a James.

-No lo sé- contestó mientras se limpiaba sangre de la cara-. Quería ser su amigo, pero empezó a golpearme sin ninguna razón. Solo tendría que haberme dicho que no quería ser mi amigo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Bella-. Me disculpo en nombre de él.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente.<p>

Alice y Bella habían ido a una heladería a platicar.

-James no contesta ni responde mis mensajes.- dijo Alice con tristeza.

Inmediatamente Bella se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, Alice. No sé qué decir. Lo que debería de hacerle a Edward es…

-No- la interrumpió-, no hagas nada. Edward no lo golpearía sin razón alguna. Ese día, James estaba molestando a Edward, y él fue paciente, debe de haber una razón por la cual lo golpeó.

-¿Razón?- repitió enojada- ¿Qué razón? ¿Alguna vez has visto que su comportamiento tenga sentido? Él solo hace lo que quiere. Verás cómo le doy su lección- prometió.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Te lo prometo Alice, en nombre de mi honor conseguiré una disculpa de él.

Y tal cómo le había dicho a su amiga, ahora Bella se encontraba en el sótano de los F4. Iba a luchar contra Edward.

Todos se encontraban ahí, sentados en unos sillones.

-¡Bella!- saludó Emmett al verla entrar- ¿Qué sucede?

-He venido porque tengo algo que decirle a Edward- le contestó-, así que, por favor, dale ése mensaje.

Emmett se rio.

-Está a tu lado.

Pero la expresión de Bella no cambio, tenía una expresión que reflejaba toda su irá. Emmett volteó a ver a Edward, pero vio que su expresión era igual o peor que la de Bella.

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo- le dijo a su amigo.

-No tengo nada que decirle, así que dile que haga lo que quiera.

-Dice que hagas lo que quieras- le dijo Emm a Bella

-Golpear a alguien sin razón y no disculparse… ¿en algún país hay una ley que defienda eso?

-Oye- le dijo Jasper a Edward, interviniendo-, ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo?

Pero Edward no contestó.

-Quiere saber si existe esa ley en algún país- le dijo Emm a Edward.

-Dile que mi puño es mejor que ese bastardo- se refirió a James.

-Dice que su puño es mejor- le dijo Emmett a Bella, pero después suspiró fatidiado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer esto?

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- intervino, otra vez, Jasper.

-Ésta es mi última advertencia- dijo Bella, ignorando a Jazz-, por favor escuchen bien y háganselo saber: por su puño mi amiga está llorando, si él no se disculpa ya no seremos novios.

-Un "gracias" es lo que deberían de decirme por haberme deshecho de esa basura- le habló finalmente Edward-. No me disculparé.

-Debí de suponer que esto pasaría- le dijo a Edward, dolida-, desde el principio sabía que era imposible que te comportaras como una persona normal y que te preocuparas por alguien más que no fueras tú. Edward, a partir de ahora, actúa como si no me conocieras.

-¡Bella!- dijo Emmett con miedo.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Jasper a Edward y Bella- Si lo hablan tranquilamente pueden solucionar su problema.

-Perdónenme por haberlos metido en éste problema- les dijo Bella a Jazz y Emm-. Adiós.

Una vez se hubo ido, Jasper habló con su amigo:

-¿No vas a ir tras ella? ¿Solo la vas a dejar ir?

Pero Edward no contestó.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le preguntó Emmett, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Bella había ido a nadar a la escuela.<p>

Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio donde estaba la alberca, comenzó a toser y a estornudar.

-¿Ves?- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba- Te dije que atraparías un resfriado

Bella le sonrió a modo de disculpa, y él la dirigió de regreso al edificio, donde Bella se sentó en las escaleras y él se recargó en la pared, a su lado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Nadas cuando estás frustrada, sabía que estabas frustrada, así que no fue difícil encontrarte.

-Si viniste aquí para hablar de Edward estás desperdiciando tu tiempo.

-¿Cuándo dije que vine a hablar de Edward?

-Si él solo me hubiera hecho algo malo a mí estaría enojada- ignoró la pregunta retórica de Jacob-, pero esta vez se trata de Alice, así que no puedo simplemente enojarme. Aun si se disculpara, esta vez no lo voy a perdonar. Si la relación de Alice termina por esto, ¿cómo voy a poder ver la cara de Edward de nuevo?

-Dijiste que no ibas a hablar acerca de él, pero lo estás haciendo.

Bella le iba a contestar mordazmente, pero sus estornudas la interrumpieron.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no necesitaras esto- le dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de su abrigo y se lo daba a Bella.

Ella aceptó la bolsa y la abrió, adentro había un jarabe contra resfriados.

-Si no secas tu cabello después de nadas vas a coger un resfriado, pero hay una persona que hace eso todos los días- la regañó, y ella simplemente sonrió con inocencia-. Estás agradecida, ¿cierto?- Bella asintió- Entonces déjame decirte una cosa más: cuando un chico está con la chica que le gusta, no existe la respuesta "solo porque sí". Siempre habrá una razón, lo digo por experiencia. ¡Me voy!- dijo cuando vio la cara de Bella, estaba seguro de que las palabras habían calado hondo en ella.

Bella vio que se fue, después vio la medicina y sonrió.

_Gracias Jacob, parece que tú siempre me salvas._

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos!- urgió Bella a Alice.<p>

-Tengo miedo

-¿Vas a esperar por alguien que no te ha contactado en días? Dijiste que James trabajaba en un club cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

Bella había alentado a Alice en ir en busca de James, y en ese momento estaban en la calle, por una zona donde había muchos clubs.

Alice estaba a punto de asentir cuando se paralizó en su lugar.

-James…- susurró.

Bella, quien había notado la tensión de su amiga, volteó la mirada hacía donde Al veía y vio a James de la mano de una mujer pelirroja.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de instituto con que he estado saliendo por aburrimiento?- le preguntaba James a Victoria- Fui a una doble cita con ella, y el tipo con el que estaba su amiga era rico.

-¿Rico? ¡Deberías presentármelo!

-El idiota parece tener un montón de dinero, pero su gusto en mujeres es de otra categoría. El cuerpo de su novia parecía de niña de primaria y, ¿sabes lo pobre que se veía? Y además trabaja como mesera- se burló.

-¿No que su novio es un rico?- preguntó mientras pensaba en su novia, Bella- Bueno, pero supongo que si no tiene un buen cuerpo, al menos debe de ser bonita.

-¿Bonita?- bufó- No se acerca a tu belleza. Le dije que le presentaría una chica tan hermosa como tú, ¡pero empezó a golpearme sin razón!

_Flashback_

-¿Yo?- hablaba James por teléfono- Estoy en una pista de patinaje. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Claro que voy!- dijo antes de colgar, después fue al lado de Edward- ¿Por qué no hablamos como hombres, Edward? ¿Qué es esa tal Bella para ti? ¿Te ha atrapado?

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo molesto.

-¿Al menos tiene dinero?- le preguntó, pero no esperó por una respuesta- Creo que puedes conseguir algo mejor

-¿Qué intentas decir?- le preguntó Edward una vez más, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía el control.

-¿Por qué no vas a un club conmigo? Allá hay chicas que no se comparan con Alice y Bella

Entonces todo lo que vio Edward era rojo.

Inmediatamente cuando esas palabras de insulto salieron de la boca de James, él comenzó a golpearlo, tirándolo en la acera.

-Si sigues diciendo porquerías de mi novia me encargaré de mandarte al hospital- le dijo entre golpes.

James no pudo contestar, los golpes de Edward eran muy dolorosos.

_Fin flashback_

Bella y Alice, quienes habían seguido sigilosamente a James y a Victoria, escucharon toda la narración de los hechos.

-¿Lo que dices es verdad?- le preguntó Bella

James se sobresaltó al oírla, pero después puso una cara de burla.

-¿Y qué si es verdad?

-¿Quiénes son, amor?- le preguntó Victoria- ¿Las conoces?

-¿Parecen personas con las que me relacionaría?- le contestó, mirando con asco a Alice.

-James…- murmuró ella, dolida.

-¿Por qué no le has llamado a Alice?- le preguntó Bella, enojada.

-Además de fea eres acosadora- le contestó, dirigiéndose a Al-. ¡Es una molestia tener tantos mensajes de alguien como tú!

Bella, sintiendo cómo la rabia y el enojo se apoderaban de ella, se acercó más a James, hizo de su mano un puño y le pegó muy fuerte, mandándolo al piso.

-Da gracias a que no usé toda mi fuerza- dijo mientras ponía uno de sus pies sobre su pecho-, pero si te vuelves a acercar a Alice o a **mí **novio, no moderaré mi fuerza.

Ahora, Alice y Bella se encontraban en una banca, pensando en las palabras que había dicho James.

-¿Qué clase de persona se cree que es?- se preguntó Bella.

-Pero estoy contenta- dijo Alice, después de un rato de silencio-. Edward no es una mala persona, él no solo te defendió a ti, sino también a mí. Es un muy buen amigo- le dio una sonrisa triste y después la abrazó-. Estoy bien. Deberías de ir a disculparte con Edward.

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

Bella se preocupaba de que si dejaba a su amiga sola, ésta se pondría a llorar.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes.

Bella se levantó de la banca, le dio un brazo rápido y salió corriendo hacia el sótano de los F4.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba entrando a una escuela de cerámica, fue a un salón y se quedó viendo la clase, hasta que vio al maestro y se fue. Después, fue hacia una oficina, donde había un letrero que decía:<p>

_Departamento de cerámica._

_Profesor Charles Hale._

_Por más que trato de evitarlo siempre tengo que venir a verlo. No me agrada la idea de estar con mi padre…_

Pensó, antes de abrir la puerta, pero cuando la hubo abierto apenas unos centímetros se detuvo, oía voces adentro.

-Tus labios son como una cerámica de Jone Comed- escuchó que su papá decía.

Jazz se asomó por la pequeña abertura y vio que su papá se estaba besando con una mujer muy joven. Más joven que su padre.

Cerró la puerta enojado y se dirigió afuera de los elevadores, donde esperó.

Cuando la mujer que estaba con su papá, pasó por donde estaba Jasper, él la detuvo.

-Labios…- susurró.

-¿Eh?- preguntó la mujer.

Él acercó su mano a la comisura de su boca, la acarició y después le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

-Tienes lápiz labial allí.

-Gracias- contestó mientras se sonrojaba.

Ella le dedico otra sonrisa antes de irse, pero Jasper la agarro bruscamente del brazo.

-Eres la cuarta- le dijo fríamente-. Tu eres su cuarta novia en éste año. Para estar con alguien tan viejo eres muy hermosa.

La soltó del brazo y empezó a irse, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo.

Jasper prefirió bajar por las escaleras de emergencias que por elevador y encontrarse con su padre y su novia.

Pronto llegó al carro, y le dio indicaciones de que regresaran a su casa, sin embargo, en el camino de regreso, Jasper iba viendo por la ventana, cuando vio algo que lo desconcertó. Le pidió a su chofer que se detuviera y bajó.

Alice estaba sentada en una banca, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿No eres ya muy grande como para estar llorando en la calle?- le preguntó él mientras se acercaba-Las chicas a veces creen que llorar hace que se vean más bonitas, pero eso no es cierto.

Ese coemntrario hizo que Alice llorara más fuerte, y las personas que pasaban por ahí, se quedaban viendo mal a Jasper.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- le decía, tratando de que calmara su llanto, pero ella no se detenía.

_¿Por qué tuve que bajarme del carro? Simplemente trataba de ayudarla, ya que… bueno, no es mi amiga, pero siento simpatía por ella. ¡Por lo menos debería de dejar de llorar!_

* * *

><p>En el sótano de los F4, Edward y Emmett estaban jugando póker, mientras Jacob estaba afinando su guitarra.<p>

-¿No se han reconciliado tú y Bella?- le preguntó Jacob a Edward.

-Se puede arrodillar y suplicar, y ni siquiera así la voy a perdonar- contestó con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que pasó?- le preguntó Emm- Aunque sé que debes de tener una razón, no creo que lo que hayas hecho haya sido bueno- se refirió a los golpes.

-¿Por qué piensas que no hice algo bueno? Fui a una doble cita, y comí gusanos de maguey por ella, también me libre de un idiota por ella. Todo lo que hice fueron cosas buenas.

Bella, quien había entrado sigilosamente, se detuvo detrás de él, escuchando lo que decía.

-Entonces- dijo Jacob, notando la presencia de Bella y guiñándole un ojo-, ¿no la verías incluso si viniera?

-Lo que estoy tratando decir es que no fue justo que me dijera esas cosas- contestó Edward-, así que no la perdonaría.

-No funcionará Bella- le dijo Emmett-, tendrás que irte.

Edward volteó a su espalda y vio a Bella parada, con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó.

-No sabía que estabas tan enojado- le dijo ella con tristeza-. Creo que solo estaba pensando en mí todo el tiempo. Lo siento, ya me voy.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero Edward fue más rápido y se levantó del sillón para pararse enfrente de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

-Ya que has venido, creo que deberías de decirme a qué viniste. ¿Crees que puedes entrar y salir de aquí cuando quieras?

-Por favor, ¡acepta mis disculpas!- le dijo con sinceridad en los ojos.

Edward se conmovió por un momento, pero decidió jugar un rato.

-Si una disculpa lo solucionara todo, ¿por qué crees que hay leyes…

-…y policías?- completó Bella- ¿Qué debo de hacer para que me perdones?

-Tres deseos- contestó después de unos segundos-. Si me concedes tres deseos aceptaré tus disculpas.

-¿Quién te crees que…?- empezó a decir con furia, pero después recordó que quería su perdón- ¿Tantos?

-Chicos- le dijo Edward a sus amigos-, ir en contra de Edward Cullen cuando tiene la razón es un gran pecado, ¿no?

-Es un gran pecado- contestó Emmett.

-Está bien, te concederé tres deseos-aceptó Bella-. Pero tienes que decirlos todos en un minuto. ¡Comienza!

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo hacerlo? Ya lo estoy haciendo. 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15-sisguió contando-…

-¡Espera! ¡Siéntate!- Bella obedeció y se sentó- ¡Párate!- también lo obedeció y se paró.

-Solo te queda un deseo- le recordó antes de seguir contando-. … 51, 52, 53, 54…

-¡Alto!- contestó Edward.

Bella paró y esperó a que Edward le dijera su último deseo

-"Mi amor, estaba equivocada"- dijo Edward con voz afeminada- Dilo.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Quiere que le diga "mi amor!? Pero… pero… eso sonaría tan raro viniendo de mí…_

Pero Bella no lo dijo, simplemente sonrió incómodamente.

-¿No escuchaste? "Mi amor, estaba equivocada", dilo una vez.

-Edward…- empezó Bella, pero él la interrumpió.

-Dilo después de mí. "Mi amor, estaba equivocada".

Bella abrió la boca y trato de que las palabras salieran por su boca, pero no podía.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gritó frustrada- ¡No lo haré! Acepta o no mis disculpas, has lo que quieras. ¡No puedo decir eso!- dijo enojada, antes de apartar a Edward y salir de ahí.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- llamó Edward.

-Es por eso que- empezó a decir Emmett-, cuando ella se disculpó, debiste haber aceptado.

* * *

><p>Alice se había dejado ayudar por Jasper, y después de haberla tranquilizado para que parara de llorar, la llevó a su casa, donde le ofreció una taza de té.<p>

Alice no dejaba de ver la taza, era tan pequeña y delgada que parecía que si la apretaba un poco se rompería.

-Se ve débil, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Jasper mientras se sentaba en frete de ella.

Agarró la taza de las manos de Al, vació el té sobrante y tiró la taza con fuerza.

Alice se sobre-saltó al verlo, pero se sorprendió al no oír el sonido que hacen las tazas al romperse.

-Es más fuerte de lo que se ve- le dijo él, después recogió la taza y le dio vueltas en sus manos-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le toma volverse así de fuerte?- Alice negó con la cabeza- Clasificarlo, pisarlo, cortarlo y luego quemarlo a 1300 grados, pero ahí no termina, si después de todo eso todavía no está bien, hay que tirarlo. Así:

Se levantó y fue a una mesa cercana, donde había un trapo, en el cual envolvió la taza y después, agarró un martillo que se encontraba por ahí, con el cual lo aplastó. Dejó el martillo a un lado y descubrió el trapo, enseñándole a Alice la taza hecha añicos.

-Tiene que pasar por todo eso para volverse fuerte. Es similar con lo que te pasó.

_¿Yo soy la taza? Me han destruido, pero… puedo hacerme fuerte, al igual que lo era la taza._

-Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir- le dijo a Jazz con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir?- le ofreció con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo también he tenido un mal día- reveló-, y cuando eso pasa es mejor dejarlo ir. ¡Vamos!

Esta vez no esperó una respuesta de parte de ella y la agarró de la mano, sacándola de su casa, donde tomaron uno de sus carros y se dirigieron a una estética.

Jasper quería animar a Alice, y además, quería que James se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

En la estética, arreglaron el cabello de Alice, dejando sus puntas al aire más hermosas de lo que ya eran.

Después, fueron a una tienda de ropa, donde Jasper le dio a probarse un vestido rosa, pero Al no quería, era muy revelador para ella, y no se sentía cómoda probándoselo. Jasper le insitió mucho, y posteriormente, ella aceptó probárselo.

Cuando salió del probador, Jasper se quedó sin aliento.

En frente de él, Alice vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que tenía escote de corazón, el cual era sostenido por unos ligeros tirantes que, en la espalda, revelaban un gran escote que terminaba donde su espalda lo hacía.

Jasper levantó un pulgar y Alice sonrío.

Combinaron el vestido con unas zapatillas de un rosa más pálido.

Al terminar de arreglar a Al, se dirigieron a un club, donde, al entrar, encontraron a James y Victoria platicando.

Jasper le hizo una seña a Alice de que esperara, y él se acercó a Victoria.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- se preguntó James mientras veía a Jasper caminar en su dirección.

-¿No es Jasper Hale?- se preguntó Victoria con emoción- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un miembro de los F4 está aquí!

Cuando Jasper estuvo enfrente de Victoria le dedicó una mirada encantadora.

-¿Podría tocar una canción?- le pidió, pues él sabía que ella y James se encargaban del club.

-¡Claro!- contestó mientras tomaba su brazo, ignorando a James- ¡Sube al escenario! ¡Puedes tocar toda la noche!

-Gracias

Los dos se dirigieron al escenario y ella le ofreció un saxofón.

James, quien había visto todo enojado, paseo su mirada, la cual se detuvo en Alice.

_Que chica tan guapa, tiene un cuerpo… pero, por alguna razón se me hace conocida, ¿dónde la habré visto?_

-Hay alguien aquí que ha robado por completo mi corazón- dijo Jasper a la audiencia-, así que voy a tocar con todo mi corazón para ella.

Jasper comenzó a tocar una balada, y todos los presentes lo miraban absorbidos por la música.

_Hoy Jasper ha sido mi héroe, no solo me equivoqué al juzgar a Edward, sino que también me equivoqué con Jasper. Se ve tan guapi tocando… desearía que fuera a mí a quien le dedica la canción… No me había dado cuenta de esto antes hasta hoy, pero creo que empiezo a sentir algo más por Jasper que simple cortesía._

* * *

><p>-¡Ya le pedí perdón!- se decía Bella mientras salía de su casa.<p>

Mientras caminaba, iba murmurando para sí misma.

- ¿Por qué me está llamando en la noche y quiere que vaya al parque? Edward… ¿piensas que iré allí y diré: "Mi amor, estaba equivocada"? Prefiero…

Se detuvo cuando llegó al parque y se ilumino por unas luces.

Volteó a su alrededor y vio que todos los árboles brillaban con luces azules, y no solo los árboles, sino también los juegos que se encontraban en el parque. Y en medio de todo, estaba Edward.

-Edward…- murmuró, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Siempre te sorprendes por las cosas más sencillas- le comentó.

Bella se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Quería que este lugar se pareciera a los Campos Eliseos, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, es hermoso. Es como Navidad.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno Navidad?- pregunto con molestia.

-¿No te gusta? Cada vez que yo pienso en Navidad me siento feliz.

-Ni una sola vez puedo recordar haber sido feliz en Navidad.

_Flash back_

24 de diciembre, y Edward tenía 6 años.

Todos sus empleados se encontraban en el comedor cantándole villancicos, y hasta el mayordomo se había disfrazado de Santa Claus, pero Edward no estaba feliz. En ese enorme comedor, el único que estaba sentado y cenando era él.

El mayordomo llegó con una caja y una nota, las cuales dejo al lado del pequeño Edward, quien agarró la nota y la leyó.

¡_Feliz Navidad!_

_-Mamá y Papá_

El mensaje estaba escrito a computadora, y eso fue lo que más molestó a Edward. Ni siquiera sus supuestos padres podían escribirle una nota.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no sollozó, en cambio, se levantó y aventó el pastel y los regalos.

_Fin flashback_

-Así que es por eso…- susurró Bella.

En ese momento se encontraban sentados en unos columpios.

-Oye Bella, ¿aún tienes la ensalada que preparé?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Si alguien escuchara, pensaría que tú has hecho la ensalada- le tomó el pelo.

-Quiero comerlo- dijo con simpleza.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí-contestó con sinceridad-, también quiero volver a comer un desayuno de tu mamá, y también quiero comer más hot-dogs callejeros que tu papá me compró. Yo- titubeó un momento-… yo nunca supe lo que era una familia, pero después de estar un día con tu familia… creo que empiezo a saber lo que significa tener una. ¿Puedo volver a ir a tu casa?

-¿Cuándo me has pedido permiso?- intentó bromear, no queriendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No bromeo- contesto seriamente.

Se levantó de su columpio y se acuclillo enfrente de Bella, quedando sus cabezas a la misma altura.

-Quiero ir a tu casa- la miró fijamente a los ojos-, de hecho… quiero ser parte de tu familia. Quiero estar a tu lado.

Las palabras de Bella se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no quería que la viera llorar, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Edward, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Bella.

Ella, son la respiración acelerada, cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el aliento de Edward cerca de su boca.

Edward también cerró los ojos, y cuando sus bocas se unieron, fue como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, como una erupción, como mil mariposas volando.

La besó lentamente, con firmeza y transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella.

Bella, abrumada por sus emociones, no hizo más que corresponder su beso.

Era el primer beso de ambos, y no pudo haber sido más perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Una disculpa! Siento el no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y apenas me desocupé. Espero y actualizar nuevamente ésta semana.<strong>

**Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿No creen que Jacob es genial? La verdad no me gusta la pareja de Jacob y Bella, pero el personaje de Jake me encanta, creo que la ama demasiado, pero tampoco puede herir a su mejor amigo, que es Edward, ¿creen que encuentre a alguna chica?**

**Espero y les haya gustado!**

**Ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos, me encanta saber lo que piensan del fanfic y también me gustaría saber algunas de sus opiniones :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 10

Jasper seguía tocando esa hermosa melodía en el saxofón, cuando terminó bajó del escenario y empezó a caminar hacia Alice.

Pero James había aprovechado el que Alice estuviera cerca y se acercó a ella.

-Es la primera vez que te veo aquí- le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-. Yo soy- se iba a presentar, pero Alice lo encaró con una mirada fulminante-… ¡Alice!- exclamó al reconocerla- ¡Viniste a verme! Debiste de haberte vestido así antes, entonces las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido otra cosa. ¡No te reconocí! ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Alice estaba a punto de contestarle mordazmente, pero llegó Jasper y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Alice. ¿Conoces a ésta persona?

Ella miró fijamente a James y contestó fríamente:

-No, no conozco a ésta persona.

-¡Alice!- la regañó James- ¿Cuál es tu relación con éste bastardo?

Jasper ignoró el comentario de James y se volteó al público, quienes los seguían observando.

-La que se robó mi corazón y nunca me lo regresó- dijo en voz alta-, es la señorita que está aquí- le dio una mirada a Alice-. ¿Quieres salir?

Extendió su mano y ella la tomo. Después, él la volvió a abrazar y salieron del club.

-¡Que suerte!- exclamó Victoria mientras se ponía al lado de James y entrelazaba su brazo- ¿Qué buenas obras habrá hecho esa chica en su vida anterior?

James, furioso, se deshizo del brazo de Victoria, aventándola.

Estaba furioso de ver lo que Alice le había hecho, que era lo mismo que él le había hecho.

Afuera, Alice empezó a tiritar de frio, Jasper se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Aunque solo estamos actuando- le dijo Jasper-, ¿no te parece que sería mejor hacerlo hasta el final?

Alice simplemente sonrió, sin entender por completo las palabras de Jazz. Lo único que sabía era que empezaba a sentir algo crecer en su corazón cada vez que lo veía.

_Ésta noche comentaste que yo te había robado el corazón, pero creo que eres tú el que se ha robado mi corazón…_

* * *

><p>Días después, Alice estaba sentada en una mesa del restaurant, hojeando una revista de repostería mientras veía los utensilios que tenía en la mesa: habían diferentes cosas para decorar un pastel y galletas, también tenía algunas chispas de chocolate de colores y algunos capacillos.<p>

-¿Para qué es todo eso?- le preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba.

-Mañana es el día de San Valentín-explicó-, sería una pena si lo dejo pasar.

Bella jaló una silla y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Para quién es?

-Es para alguien a quien le estoy agradecida- la imagen de Jasper apareció en su mente-. Pero Bella, ¿no le vas a dar chocolates a Edward?- cambió de tema, no queriendo responder más preguntas sobre eso.

Bella no contestó inmediatamente, estaba pensando sobre si sería buena idea regalarle algo, nunca había pasado un 14 de febrero con novio, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer…

Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le extendió algunas chispas de chocolate y capacillos.

-Toma, para que le hagas algunos.

-¿Por qué debería de dárselos a él?- preguntó con indiferencia mientras tomaba lo que le daba su amiga.

Alice se rio de ella, sabiendo que lo había dicho para que ella no notara que Bella en verdad quería darle algo a Edward. Bella notó la risa de Alice y le quito algunas cosas de la mesa, pero ella lo notó y se las quito, Bella volvió a quitarle más cosas y así empezó un juego para ver quién se quedaba con más cosas para hacer un regalo.

Pero llegó una persona e interrumpió su "pelea".

-El estado de éste restaurante es absolutamente terrible- dijo mientras entraba, se dirigió a una mesa para dos y en una silla dejó todas sus cosas (llevaba muchas bolsas) y en la otra se sentó-. ¡Aseguro que la comida es terrible!

Bella se paró y fue al lado del señor.

El señor ya era grande, su pelo era negro, pero se veían marcas de canas, revelando que ya era grande; era de tez morena y usaba lentes, pero tenía una voz muy fuerte.

-Abuelo, nuestra comida es muy buena- defendió Bella el restaurante.

-Quiero jajangmyeon- ordenó.

-Si desea jajangmyeon, debe ir a un restaurante chino- le dijo Alice.

-¡Quiero jajangmyeon!

-¿Por qué no va al restaurante que está cruzando la calle? Ahí venden comida china- le volvió a decir Alice, un poco harta del comportamiento del señor.

-Puedo hacer jajangmyeon- dijo Benjamin, saliendo de la cocina.

Bella y Alice se miraron sorprendidas, y después de unos minutos, el jajangmyeon estuvo listo y se lo llevaron al señor, quien se lo comió hasta no dejar nada.

-¿Cómo estuvo? – le preguntó Bella mientras recogía los platos.

-Ha sido el peor jajangmyeon que he comido- respondió enojado-. ¿Cómo pueden vender comida con esa inexistente habilidad para cocinar?

-¿Quién dijo que podía ordenar jajangmyeon aquí?- le preguntó Alice.

El señor ignoró a Alice y se levantó de su silla, agarró sus cosas y estuvo a punto de irse cuando Bella lo detuvo.

-Abuelo, aunque sea debería de pagar por el jajangmyeon

El señor esperó mientras Alice y Bella discutían por cuánto deberían de cobrarle, pero él saco un pescado de una de sus bolsas y se lo extendió a Bella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Para el jajangmyeon- contestó.

-Solo aceptamos dinero- le dijo Alice-. No podemos aceptar eso como pago

-¡No voy a darles dinero después de comer una porquería como esa! ¡Tómalo!

Bella alargó las mangas de su suéter (para que cubrieran sus manos) y tomó el pescado con una cara de asco.

-Dígale al cocinero o lo que sea, que la próxima vez quiero lo mein.

-¿Va a regresar de nuevo?- le preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

Pero el señor volvió a ignorarla y solo murmuró mientras salía:

-Sabía que la comida sería terrible…

-Hasta luego- se despidió Bella, cuando se fue gritó-. ¡Benjamin!

Fue corriendo hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan grosero?- se preguntó Alice una vez que estaban en la cocina.

-No dejes que eso te moleste, Benjamin- lo consoló Bella-. Parecía que sufría de Alzheimer.

-¿Podemos probarlo?- preguntó Alice mientras señalaba un plato de jajangmyeon.

Benjamin asintió y les dio el plato y unos palillos. Alice tomó una porción y se la dio de comer a Bella, después ella comió.

-¡Delicioso!- dijeron las dos cuando acabaron.

-Es mucho mejor que el del restaurante de enfrente- elogió Alice.

Benjamin ignoró su comentario y agarro el pescado que traía Bella.

_Tengo que superarme, la próxima vez lo haré mejor. ¡Lo prometo!_

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, y Bella estaba haciendo sus últimas tareas cuando recordó las palabras de Alice cuando le contesto para quién era lo que iba a regalar.<p>

_Es para alguien a quien le estoy agradecida_

_Si se las diera a alguien con quien estoy agradecida, debería de dárselas a Jacob, él me ha ayudado muchas veces, desde que lo conocí me ha ayudado._

Pero después recordó la pregunta de Alice.

_Bella, ¿no le vas a dar chocolates a Edward?_

-¿Chocolates? No… los chocolates no serían tan buenos…

Murmuró mientras se levantaba e iba a su cocina, ahí sacó algo de harina, azúcar, huevos y todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer unas galletas.

Le costó un poco de trabajo amasar, pero una vez que estuvo lista la masa, empezó a darle forma, cuando estuvieron como ella quería las metió al horno. Mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listas, sacó algunas cosas que le había dado Alice y otras que ella tenía.

Sacó las galletas del horno y cuando estuvieron frías, empezó a decorarlas.

_Cuando Edward está feliz su cara es algo así… y cuando está enojado se ve así… pero la mejor cara de él es cuando está sorprendido…_

Pensaba Bella mientras decoraba las galletas.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué quieres que nos encontremos en un lugar como éste?- le preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella, ella la había estado esperando debajo de un árbol que estaba afuera de una galería de arte- De cualquier modo, no tienes buen gusto para escoger lugares.<p>

-Vine aquí de muy buen humor a pasar un buen rato con mi novio, ¿por qué no tratas de divertirte?- le preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Hace frío- se excusó-. Vamos a otro sito.

-Sígueme- ordenó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó mientras la seguía- ¿Me vas a llevar a algún legar extraño de nuevo para causar problemas, no es así?- se burló.

Bella apretó los labios y caminó más rápido.

-¡Espera!

La alcanzó rápidamente y entraron a la galería de arte, donde se sentaron en unos asientos y estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que Bella fue por un poco de café para los dos.

-Aquí no hace frío, y hay café gratis- dijo al regresar, extendiéndole un vaso desechable.

Edward aceptó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, Bella se volvió a sentar.

Después de unos segundos, Edward le preguntó:

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?- señaló una bolsa de regalo que estaba al lado de Bella.

-¿Esto?- preguntó mientras ponía la bolsa sobre sus piernas- No es nada.

Agarró la bolsa y la iba a tirar cuando Edward la agarro.

-Dámelo.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó una caja que abrió, en la cual habían varias galletas con la forma de la cara de Edward y con su cabello, cada galleta tenía una cara diferente.

-Los hice para dárselos a alguien especial- explicó Bella, un poco nerviosa de que Edward viera su regalo-, pero los arruiné… Se ven terribles, ¿no? Pero saben bien…

Extendió la mano para tomar una galleta, pero Bella la agarró por la muñeca y jalo de ella hacia él para darle un beso apasionado en los labios.

-¡Soy muy feliz!- dijo Edward cuando terminaron el beso, con una sonrisa.

Bella, un poco ruborizada, solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar después del beso.

_Ese beso fue tan… se sentía tan bien, pude sentir toda la felicidad que sintió, y… ¡besa tan bien!_

-Todos han esperado por mucho tiempo- habló una voz masculina por las bocinas-. ¡Es el evento por un celular gratis en el día de San Valentín! Todos los que quieran participar bajen al sótano.

Bella se levantó rápidamente, y agarrando a Edward de la mano, bajaron inmediatamente al sótano.

El encargado del evento vestía un traje blanco, y acomodó a las parejas (entre ellas Edward y Bella) enfrente de los espectadores.

-Las reglas son simples- dijo por el micrófono-. Dejen sus bolsos, por favor- se dirigió a las mujeres-. La primera regla, sin considerar el género, es que uno debe de ser cargado por otra persona.

Edward rodó los ojos y se agacho lo suficiente para que Bella se subiera a su espalda, ella lo enrolló con sus brazos y piernas.

-La segunda regla es que no deben de dejar caer a su pareja o serán descalificados- volvió a decir el anfitrión-. Lo primero que harán con 10 sentadillas. ¡Ahora el juego comienza!

Conforme el anfitrión decía lo que debían de hacer, varias parejas eran eliminadas porque se cansaban de cargar o se habían caído, pero Edward y Bella seguían en el juego, y él no parecía muy cansado.

-Han soportado 57 minutos cargándolas- dijo el anfitrión-. ¿Quiénes serán los ganadores?- se preguntó antes de ir con otra pareja que seguía jugando, solo sobraban ellos y Bella y Edward- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder aguantar?

La mujer, que estaba cargando a su novio (quien era más pequeño que ella), contestó:

-Lo que sea necesario para ganar

-¿Y tú?- preguntó el anfitrión a Edward.

-Hasta que ganemos- contestó con determinación.

Después de unos minutos, en los que no estaban haciendo nada, Edward le habló a Bella, molesto.

-Oye, lavandera. Esto es realmente vergonzoso… Si alguien se entera de que el heredero del Grupo Vulturi está haciendo esto por un celular, estaría en la primera plana del periódico mañana.

-Tranquilo, nada de eso pasará- le dio un beso en su cuello.

-Estoy exhausto. Si tanto necesitas un nuevo celular sólo dímelo, te compraré uno.

-Mi propósito es ganarlo con mis habilidades.

-¿Tus habilidades? Te recuerdo que yo te estoy cargando, así que es mi habilidad.

Afuera, dos coches se estacionaron en la acera, salieron Jane, Demetri y algunos guardaespaldas, quienes siguieron a Jane adentro de la galería y después al sótano.

Edward estaba muy exhausto, no creía aguantar más; sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó hacia las escaleras, donde Jane estaba parada.

Bella notó que Edward se puso tieso, y siguió su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de Jane, quien la fulminaba. Ella soltó sus brazos y piernas y cayó de pie en el piso.

Jane miraba a Bella como si se tratara de una cucaracha que necesitaba ser aplastada, y ella no pudo hacer más que esconderse detrás de Edward.

-Asegúrate que venga con nosotros- le ordenó a Demetri antes de irse.

Los guardaespaldas entraron poco tiempo después (por órdenes de Demetri) y agarraron a Edward de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó mientras forcejeaba.

Bella puso una mano sobre su hombro, cuando él volteó ella le dio una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Después de mirarla un momento más, él accedió a salir después de Jane, quien ya lo estaba esperando en el carro.

Bella subió y salió al exterior junto con Edward, iba detrás de él y solo vio cómo lo metían forzadamente al carro, quienes se fueron inmediatamente.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos, pero se obligó a no llorar y solo empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

_Jane ya sabe lo de nosotros… y esa mirada… definitivamente ella no me quiere cerca de Edward, ¿será esté el final de nuestra relación?_

* * *

><p>Alice había esperado por Jasper casi una hora.<p>

_¿Dónde estará? _Se preguntaba con preocupación mientras volvía a ver su reloj, ya era tarde y aún no regresaba a casa, estaba tan preocupada que no escuchó que unas personas se acercaban hasta que estuvieron enfrente de ella.

-Alice- saludo Jasper-, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Alice no contestó de inmediato, en cambio, miró a las dos mujeres que venían del brazo de él. Una era una rubia despampanante y la otra tenía rasgos asiáticos, las dos eran muy hermosas.

-Yo solo… - tartamudeó Alice.

-Debe de haber venido a traerte chocolates- le sugirió la rubia a Jazz.

-¿Hoy es día de San Valentín?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Señorita- le habló la asiática amablemente-, tu nariz está roja, debiste de haber esperado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no pasas y tomas una taza de café?- la invitó él mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-No, gracias.

-No seas así, entra.- le dijo la asiática antes de que con la ayuda de la rubia la metieran a la casa agarrándola de los brazos.

Cuando entró, vio que había una mesa repleta de regalos, bajó la vista al suyo y no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante.

-Voy por el café. Deja los tuyos ahí también- le dijo mientras señalaba la mesa y se iba a la cocina.

_¿Sólo eso soy para ti, Jasper? ¿Una más? ¿Soy una más de tus admiradoras?_

-Acabo de recordar que tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo con la vista perdida-, así que me voy.

Salió de la casa, sin esperar una respuesta por las mujeres o por Jasper.

Jasper había escuchado su anunció, y cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba salió corriendo detrás de ella. La alcanzo cuando apenas estaba saliendo de su propiedad y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Déjame ir, por favor- le suplicó con la voz rota, tratando de no derramar lágrimas enfrente de él.

-Es por esto que las chicas bonitas son molestas- murmuró, después agarró su cara entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente-. Alice, escúchame bien: actuar es solo actuar, eso fue lo que pasó el otro día, yo simplemente actuaba, nada fue cierto, pero es problemático si tú lo mal interpretaste.

Alice no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, Jasper secó algunas de sus lágrimas y después la dejo ir para tomar el regalo que aún tenía entre sus manos.

-Te guardaré esto hasta que conozcas a la persona indicada.

El llanto de Alice solo incremento en intensidad, ella no quería a alguien más, ella quería a Jasper.

Jasper no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, hacía tiempo había amado, y había lastimado mucho a esa persona, no quería que la historia se repitiera.

_La historia no se repetirá, no se repetirá…_

* * *

><p>Bella seguía caminando de regreso a su casa, sus hombros estaban temblando ante el esfuerzo por no llorar, pero cuando se sentó en una banca no lo pudo contener más y empezó a llorar, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.<p>

-¿Alguien llamó por el servicio de un chofer?- escuchó que alguien a su lado preguntaba.

Levanto la vista y a su lado estaba Jacob en su moto, extendiéndole un casco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y tomaba el casco.

-Ya te lo dije, me llamaron para pedir mis servicios como chofer.

-¿Cómo?

-Edward me mandó un mensaje mientras se lo llevaban.

Bella bajó la vista cuando mencionó su nombre, se puso el casco y se subió detrás de Jake, poniendo el regalo de Edward (quien lo había olvidado) en un manubrio. Lo agarró de la cintura antes de que empezara a manejar.

El trayecto a su casa fue en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a Edward y de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella cuando se detuvo enfrente de su casa.

Se bajó de la moto y empezó a caminar cabizbaja hacia su casa.

-¡Bella!- la llamó Jake, haciendo que se girara- Si algo ocurre me lo puedes decir.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?- le pregunto con tono ingenuo, no quería que Jacob pensara que algo malo pasaba. Bella sabía que si eso pasaba, ella misma iba a empezar a creer en eso, y se rehusaba totalmente.

-No me refería a eso- la tranquilizó-, me refiero a que espero que no ocurra algo.

Bella suspiro de alivio, pero después se puso nostálgica ante el pensamiento de que hicieran algo contra ella y Edward, después de todo… nunca hicieron su relación formal, ¿cierto? Pero eso la puso aún más triste.

-Dudo que algo pueda suceder. Honestamente, no es como si Edward y yo estemos en una relación seria- se dio la vuelta y se despidió-. Maneja con cuidado.

-Bella- la volvió a llamar Jake.

-Ya te lo dije- se volteó y le sonrió-: no te preocupes.

-¿Vas a entrar con eso?- señaló su cabeza.

Bella, confundida, subió una mano y tanteo su cabeza, descubriendo que no se había quitado el casco. Entonces, se rio nerviosamente y se lo quito, para después dárselo.

-Estaba a punto de sacármelo, solo quería saber si tú lo notabas- bromeó y se sonrojó de la vergüenza-… ¡Adiós!

Jacob no arrancó hasta que Bella entró a su casa, y cuando iba a acelerar notó una bolsa en su manubrio.

Era una bolsa de regalo.

* * *

><p>Jane estaba en la oficina de su casa, desde el evento de caridad sabía que algo raro pasaba con Edward, así que contrató a unos investigadores para que lo siguieran todo el día.<p>

Ahora, en sus manos, tenía las fotos que habían sacado, en casi todas estaba Bella sonriendo junto a él. Conforme pasaba las fotos se enojaba más, le molestaba ver que esa muchacha era parte de la vida de su hijo.

-Su padre es un lavandero- decía mientras leía el informe sobre Bella-, y su madre trabaja en un supermercado. ¿Cómo fue posible que alguien de su clase social entrara al Colegio Vulturi?- le preguntó a Demetri, quien estaba parado frente a ella- No tiene sentido, ¿quién la metió al colegio?

-Usted lo ordenó, señora- le contestó él con calma.

Jane estaba a punto de gritarle cuando recordó ese día donde se había publicado un artículo sobre porqué los estudiantes en el Colegio Vulturi se querían matar. Recordó haber dicho que quien había iniciado el fuego debía de ser quien lo parara.

-¿Por qué no me informaste sobre esto antes?- lo acusó.

-Pensaba que estaba atormentando a esa señorita-se disculpó-, como en el pasado.

Nuevamente, Jane estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se abrió la puerta dando paso al mayordomo.

-El joven amo…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando Edward lo empujo y entro a la oficina con una mirada feroz.

Jane cerró la carpeta donde tenía las fotos.

-La chica que viste hoy, no te metas con ella- le advirtió con una mirada enloquecida.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó indiferentemente.

-Dije que no te metas con ella.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de la chica que vimos hoy? ¿Piensas que tu madre no tiene nada más que hacer que molestar a una jovencita? No tengo tanto tiempo libre como para que lo gaste en un asunto sin importancia- mintió.

-Te creeré- le dijo Edward, sabiendo que eso no iba a ser posible.

Por ahora era lo máximo que él podía hacer: creer que Jane no le haría nada a Bella.

Cuando él se fue, Jane aventó la carpeta con las fotos al piso.

-Prepara lo que te había dicho- le ordenó a Demetri.

-Sí, señora- contestó él automáticamente.

La historia se estaba repitiendo.

* * *

><p>Desde pequeños cada uno de los F4 iba a las casas de los otros casi todos los días, cuando crecieron cada uno se dio una llave de las mismas para no tener necesidad de andar tocando timbres. Cada uno de ellos confiaba en los otros, habían sido amigos desde hacía tiempo.<p>

Por eso, no fue sorpresa para Jacob el ver de repente a Edward en su casa, pero a él si le sorprendió mucho ver que Jake tenía la caja de galletas que le había regalado Bella.

-¿Por qué las tienes?

-¿Dónde crees que las encontré?- bromeó mientras agarraba una cara de Edward y se la metía a la boca.

Estaba deliciosa.

-¡No te la comas!- le gritó mientras le quitaba la caja y le daba un manotazo.

Jacob le invito un vaso de agua, y mientras los dos bebían, Edward empezó a hablar con temor.

-Jacob… ¿por qué siento mucho miedo? Siento como si algo malo le fuera a pasar. Lo que más me preocupa es que… cuando ella esté en peligro… ni siquiera lo podré saber.

Jake se paró de su asiento y se sentó al lado de él.

-No te preocupes, Bella no es débil. Tampoco tengas miedo, nosotros- se refirió al F4-… siempre estaremos para ti.

Y Edward supo que no importara qué, sus amigos siempre estarían para apoyarlo.

* * *

><p>-La presidenta del Grupo Vulturi, Jane Vulturi, ha sido escogida como la presidenta de la Asociación Internacional de Hotelería- decía el conductor de un noticiero.<p>

Apareció en la pantalla la imagen de Jane sonriendo.

-¿Está satisfecha con el resultado?- le preguntó un reportero.

-No encuentro la satisfacción hasta que me convierto en la mejor- contestó con otra sonrisa.

-¿Esa persona es la mamá de Edward?- preguntó Seth mientras señalaba la tele.

Charlie estaba por responderle cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Será Edward? – se preguntó Seth mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta.

Bella, en su habitación, había escuchado que habían tocado el timbre.

_¿¡Será Edward!? ¡Pero estoy en pijama! ¡No me pude ver así!_ Pensó antes de levantarse y ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul.

_Así me veo mejor_.

Salió de su cuarto y empezó a regañar a Edward.

-¿No te he dicho que llames antes de…?

Se quedó callada cuando vio quienes estaban en su sala: eran Jane (sentada en un sillón) y Demetri parado a su lado.

-Pareces sorprendida por mi inesperada visita- la saludó Jane.

-En absoluto- contestó Renée, mandándole una mirada a Bella de que no hablara-. No debería de sorprendernos su visita después de que Edward estuvo aquí

-¿Edward ha estado aquí antes?- preguntó escandalizada.

-¿No lo sabía?- intervino Charlie- Él pasó la otra noche con nosotros.

Jane retiró la mirada, con una cara de asco y cuando volvió a mirarlos tenía una expresión inescrutable.

-Iré al grano: creo que cuando una persona nace, cada uno tiene obligaciones que cumplir. Edward es un chico que tiene que cargar con el Grupo Vulturi, no solo a nivel nacional, sino a nivel mundial, y yo haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que él no se desvíe de ese camino. Para que Bella cumpla con sus obligaciones…

-Así como usted hará lo imposible para que Edward cumpla con sus obligaciones- interrumpió Renée alegremente-, yo trataré de hacer lo imposible para que Bella sea una buena compañera para su hijo.

-No me refería a eso- contestó un poco molesta-, digamos que Edward es como el pasto de un campo de golf, para que crezca apropiadamente se deben de quitar las malas hierbas, hay que quitarlas desde la raíz para que no dañen al pasto.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo.

_¿Está tratando decir que yo soy…?_

-¿Quiere decir que Bella es la mala hierba?- le preguntó Charlie lentamente.

-Me alegra saber que me entendieron- dijo con una sonrisa-. Por lo general, matan a la mala hierba con aerosoles venenosos, pero yo no usaré eso. Demetri.- lo llamó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y puso sobre la mesita de centro una maleta, la abrió y estaba repleta de dólares.

-Son 300 mil dólares- les informó Demetri.

-Si no es suficiente podemos darles más ya que fue mi error el descuidar a mi hijo- ofreció Jane-. Demetri- lo volvió a llamar.

Él sacó de su traje una hoja, que puso en la mesa, y una pluma; todo esto se lo dio a Bella.

-Es un contrato donde prometes no ver nunca más a Edward. Solo debes de firmarlo.- le dijo.

Bella miraba estupefacta la hoja, la agarró y empezó a hacerla pedazos cuando Renée se levantó de la sala y fue a la cocina. Regreso con un plato con las sobras de comida y se las tiró a Jane encima de la cabeza.

-Váyase- ordenó furiosamente.

-Está cometiendo un gran error.- le advirtió mientras trataba de no golpearla.

-No me importa si es un error o no, pero estoy segura de que soy mejor que usted quien va llamando "mala hierba" a hijos de otras personas enfrente de sus padres. ¡Váyase!

-¿No lo lamentarán?- esta vez se dirigió a Charlie- No soy una mujer que de segundas oportunidades.

-No nos arrepentiremos- aseguró él.

Jane se levantó y no miró atrás.

-Vámonos- le ordenó a Demetri.

Él cerró la maleta y salieron de la casa de Bella.

Bella, quien hasta ese momento parecía que no estaba presente, se hizo notar por su llanto.

_¿Sólo soy eso? Al final, ¿solo soy una mala hierba que debe de ser arrancada de la vida de la persona que más amo?_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Bella fue a nadar después de clases, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio escuchó música de piano. Se dejó guiar por el sonido y llegó a un pequeño salón, donde Jacob estaba tocando.<p>

-¿Acaso conseguiste una entrada para mi concierto?- le preguntó él cuando la vio en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo- pero Bella no contestó, así que decidió bromear un rato-. Ya que no veo la entrada para mi concierto, ¿porque no me ayudas a voltear las páginas?

Se hizo a un lado en el banquillo y Bella se sentó a su lado.

Al principio, lo único que hacía ella era voltear las páginas, pero después de un rato fue aburrido y Jacob le propuso enseñarle a tocar un poco. Ella aceptó y comenzó con su primera lección de piano.

Cuando terminaron, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y él insistió en llevarla a su casa, ella aceptó y cuando se bajó le dio inmediatamente el casco.

-Esta vez no me lo llevaré- bromeó.

Jacob sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

Y mientras lo veía, no pudo evitar pensar que este día hubiera sido miserable sin su ayuda.

_Jacob es como mi sol personal, me da calor en los momentos más fríos._

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque- se debatió un momento entre si decirle la verdad o no-… es interesante. Es interesante que cuando hago sonar la campana de emergencia de mi corazón, tú siempre apareces

-¿Cómo la que haces sonar cuando hay un incendio?

Bella asintió.

-Entonces seré tu bombero particular-prometió.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, en verdad me relajó. Ve a casa con cuidado- se despidió.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las cosas estaban un poco aburridas en el restaurante, hasta que Bella recibió una llamada.<p>

-¿Hola?- contestó- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué? Espera, para de llorar y habla claro para que te entienda-escuchó atentamente y cuando le dijo Renée lo que pasaba casi le dio un infarto-. ¡¿Qué?!

Regreso inmediatamente a su casa y cuando entró vio a su papá cabizbajo y a Renée llorando.

-¿Por qué de repente nos dicen que tenemos que deshacernos de la lavandería?- les preguntó mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

-Nos dijeron que el hijo del dueño va a tener un trabajo en Grupo Vulturi si lo hacían- contestó Charlie-. Y, también, el agente de bienes raíces dijo que probablemente nadie nos quiera rentar un local en éste barrio

-¿De qué vamos a vivir?- se preguntó Renée entro sollozos.

Bella sentía que estaba atrapada en un tornado.

_No se preocupen, yo encontraré la manera de que salgamos adelante. Tengo que hacerlo._

* * *

><p>Los dos siguientes días fueron muy duros para Bella, había faltado al colegio (sin decirles a sus papás) para buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo, pero siempre le decían que era muy chica como para trabajar.<p>

En ese momento, Bella estaba caminando por las calles mientras salía de otro edificio donde no la habían contratado.

A lo lejos, Edward estaba en su carro, pero cuando volteó la vista y vio a Bella su cara se iluminó, trató de llamarla desde la ventanilla, y cuando ella no la escuchó, él se bajó a la fuerza del carro y corrió hacia ella.

La tomó de la mano y la volteó.

Bella la miró sorprendida por uno instantes antes de que él agarrara su cara entre sus manos y la besara apasionadamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó.

Después del beso, Edward había exigido una explicación ante la ausencia de ella en la escuela, y Bella le explicó cómo les habían quitado la lavandería.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras preguntado: "¿Cuánto es?". ¿Verdad?

-Esa bruja…- murmuró con resentimiento.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, parece que nadie nos quiere rentar un lugar.

-¿Por qué has faltado tanto a clases? No solamente es por eso, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo, necesito más dinero.

-Bella sabes que puedes…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!- lo interrumpió- Pero si acepto tu dinero, eso desequilibraría las cosas entre nosotros. No quiero depender de tu dinero para salir de éste asunto, si te la pasas protegiéndome no seré capaz de mantenerme a tu altura, ¡y no quiero que pase eso!

-Yo… es que no puedo, no puede solo quedarme observando. Necesito…

-No te preocupes, te prometo que si otra cosa llega a pasar te avisaré.

-Y también- dijo él mirándola profundamente-, prométeme que no importa lo que pase, nunca te alejarás de mí.

Bella lo observó unos instantes, antes de suspirar y responderle.

-Esa promesa es muy difícil. He querido escapar muchas veces, no por tu mamá o alguien más, sino por ti- le reveló-. Pero… te prometo que no me alejaré de ti por tu mamá, ella no será la razón.

-Me siento muy afortunado de que Isabella Swan sea mi novia- le dijo-. La promesa me hace sentir mejor.

Bella le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, él la siguió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

><p>-Buenas tardes- hablaba Bella por su celular-, hablo para preguntar sobre el anuncio del periódico que dice que están buscando trabajadores de medio tiempo para el turno de la noche… Entiendo- dijo cuándo la interrumpieron-. Gracias- colgó.<p>

Dio un sonoro suspiro e iba a marcar al número de otro anunció en el periódico cuando un cliente entro en el restaurante. Desafortunadamente se sentó en una mesa que le correspondía a Bella, así que lo tuvo que atender.

-La avena de calabaza que ordenó- le dijo llevando su comida-. Buen provecho- se dio la vuleta, pero se volvió a voltear-. Está muy caliente así que debería de soplarle un poco para que no se queme- le advirtió amablemente.

-Eres muy amable- le dijo el señor.

-Gracias, simplemente hago mi trabajo.

-Déjame decirte que tienes una cara realmente bonita. ¿Eres estudiante de universidad?

-No, soy estudiante de preparatoria.

-Entones sería un poco difícil…- murmuró.

-¿Qué sería difícil?

-Yo tengo una compañía de modelos, contratamos a muchos estudiantes y tu cara es muy bonita, sería una desgracia no aprovecharla…

-Ya veo- murmuró antes de irse, pero nuevamente regreso, invitada por la curiosidad-. Pero, de casualidad, ¿cuánto pagan?

El señor sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y una pluma de su saco, anotó unos números al reverso y se lo entregó a Bella.

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡Podía darse una vida de lujos con esa cantidad!

* * *

><p>En el sótano de los F4, Jacob ya llevaba más de una hora oyendo las quejas de Jasper contra Alice.<p>

-Oye- lo interrumpió-, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

-¡Claro!- le contestó Jazz mientras se lo daba- ¿Te quedaste sin batería?

Jasper marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran, cuando escuchó que lo hacían le extendió el teléfono a Jazz y él lo miró con duda.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la voz de Alice por el teléfono- ¿Jasper? ¿Hola?

Jazz le mando una mirada asesina a Jacob antes de tomar el teléfono.

-¡Hola Alice!

Jacob simplemente ser rio, ya estaba harto de que Jasper se quejara con él.

Más tarde, de regreso a casa, Jacob pasó a cargar gasolina.

-¿Cuánto va a cargar?- le preguntó la encargada.

-Lleno- contestó, sabiendo que no lo había reconocido.

-¿Cuál va a ser su forma de pago?

Él agarró un cartón de jugo que tenía en su bolsa y se lo extendió.

-¡Jake!- gritó Bella, levantando la vista y reconociéndolo- Pensaba que me iba a desmayar por lo cansada que estoy- le dijo mientras abría su jugo y le daba un sorbo-, pero esto me ha ayudado. Gracias, Jake.

-¿No crees que estás trabajando demasiado?

-¿No sabes quién soy?- bromeó- ¡Soy Bella Swan! ¡Estoy llena de energía y fuerza de voluntad! ¡Nada puede vencerme!

-Mentirosa- le dijo mientras veía que un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

Él sacó un pañuelo y empezó a secarle la nariz.

-Tu cuerpo está diciendo que ya no tienes energía

Ella agarró el pañuelo y se lo quito, haciendo eso ella misma.

De repente se había sentido incómoda por su cercanía.

-Me rompe el corazón verte así- murmuró.

Ella levantó la vista y se quedaron viendo por unos instantes.

-Si fuera Edward- rectificó-, esto me rompería el corazón

-No le digas a Edward, por favor. Quiero ser capaz de solucionar mis problemas, es la única manera en la que puedo mantener mi orgullo.

-Estoy muy celoso de Edward- le dijo antes de volver a subirse en su moto.

Bella lo miraba sorprendida.

_¿Jacob está celoso de Edward? ¿Por qué?_

-Adiós.- le dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bella había salido temprano de la escula y aprovechó para ir a recoger a Seth.<p>

Mientras salían de su escuela unos niños le dieron un empujón a su hermano.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí va el muerto de hambre!- se burló uno.

-¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera tenga dinero para un almuerzo!- bromeó el otro.

Bella los fulminó con la mirada y ellos salieron de ahí disparados, Seth también comenzó a caminar, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-Espera, espera. ¿No has comido nada?

-¡Claro que ya comí!- mintió.

Volvió a reanudar la marcha y nuevamente ella lo detuvo.

-No, espera. Dime la verdad o iré a la escuela y le preguntaré a tu profesora- amenazó, sabiendo que eso no le gustaba a su hermano.

-No he comido porque no quiero gastar el dinero-admitió con vergüenza-. Mi profesora quería pagarlo por mí, pero no acepté. No quiero que sientan lástima por mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No tenías tiempo. Vas a la escuela en la mañana, en la tarde trabajas en el restaurante y por las noches estás en la gasolinera. ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si ya no te veo? Además, no moriré solo por no desayunar.

Seth se echó a correr después de lo dicho en dirección a su casa, pero los pies de Bella no respondían.

-Tal vez digas que no morirás-murmuró con la voz rota-, pero… eres mi hermano, no quiero que te pase algo malo… es desgarrador ver esto…

Suspiro y empezó a caminar, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su suéter, sintió algo extraño, lo agarró y lo sacó.

Era la tarjeta de presentación del dueño de la compañía de modelos.

Bella se aseguró de que Seth hubiera llegado bien a su casa antes de ir a recorrer las calles en busca del estudio de ese señor, se tardó un poco más de media hora debido a que se había perdido, pero cuando llegó al edificio una secretaria le dijo que subiera al cuarto piso, donde podría encontrar a ese hombre.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, vio un set de fotos que consistía en algunas sillas, sillones y una cama, todo ambientado con un luz rosa.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó en voz alta cuando no vio rastros de alguien- ¿Hola?

Escuchó un estruendo detrás de ella y se volteó, espantada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Pues ya nueva capítulo! Sinceramente, hasta en el dorama, éste es uno de esos capítulos que no me gustan tanto pero que son cruciales por su contenido. Aquí vemos algunas cosas que se retomarán en el futuro para explicar algunas cosas que hacen los personajes.<strong>

**Espero y que a diferencia de mí, a ustedes le haya gusta. Además... ¡casi no aparece Edward! (tanto como me gustaría jaja)**

**Ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos para sugerencias, comentarios, etc.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 11

Edward estaba arrodillado poniéndole a la alberca diferentes esencias y tratamientos.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Emmett mientras olfateaba un frasco.

-Huele bien, ¿no? Su piel va a ser sorprendida.

-Por causa de Bella- bromeó Jasper-, la alberca se va a convertir en un spa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a hacer eso?- le preguntó Emm- ¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para que lo haga?

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso?- le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Pero… ¿por qué una persona que está haciendo algo tan lindo, tiene una cara como esa?- le pregunto Jasper, quien había notado desde hace un rato que Edward lucía nostálgico.

Edward se paralizó un momento, y cuando le contestó le costó un poco de trabajo decirlo.

-Es porque… es porque este tipo de cosas es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. Eso me enoja.

* * *

><p>El ruido que Bella había escuchado resultó ser que unas cajas se habías caído, pero después de eso pudo tener una pequeña entrevista con el señor que le había dado la tarjeta y un fotógrafo.<p>

Habían hablado unos minutos sobre la vida escolar de Bella y por qué quería el trabajo. Ellos no le prestaron mucha atención a lo que ella les decía, hasta que llegó el momento de mostrarle el vestuario.

-¿Está bien tomarse fotos así?- preguntó Bella mientras levantaba el gancho que tenía un vestuario de colegiala.

-En estos días, los uniformes de colegios están a la moda, son sexys. Tú tienes todo lo que necesitamos: te ves muy inocente y eres atractiva.- le dijo el fotógrafo mientras le dirigía una mirada pervertida.

-Discúlpenme caballeros-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-, pero creo que no es el tipo de trabajo que buscaba.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, los dos hombres la tomaron de los hombros y la tiraron al piso.

-¡No me toquen!- gritó mientras se cubría con sus manos- ¡Déjenme!

Los hombres no le hicieron cambio y empezaron a desabrocharle su blusa, Bella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando el fotógrafo se decidió a tocarle el pecho la puerta se abrió.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, llorando, por lo que solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y después la de muchos golpes.

-¡Vámonos!- le dijo la voz de un hombre mientras la tomaba de la mano, la levantaba, y la sacaba de ahí.

Una vez afuera, Bella se secó las lágrimas y preguntó:

-¿Có-cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

-Desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba de que hacían algo malo ahí- le contestó-. Vi cuando entraste y luego escuché tus gritos, así que decidí que era momento de intervenir.

Bella levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre muy alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo, su tez era pálida y sus ojos eran casi negros. Era muy guapo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Si nos volvemos a encontrar te diré mi nombre. Buenas noches, Bella.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a irse por el camino contrario al que ella había llegado.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!- le gritó preocupada- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pero el muchacho no le contestó, simplemente siguió caminando hasta que desapareció de su vista.

_Es un hombre muy misterioso, ¡y sabía mi nombre! No recuerdo a alguna persona con esa apariencia… pero… lo bueno es que me salvo, así que por ésta vez no insistiré en saber por qué sabe mi nombre. Estaremos a mano así._

* * *

><p>-¿En serio?- le preguntó Alice cuando terminó de contarle Bella lo que había pasado- Entonces él te conoce…<p>

-Creo que sí…- dijo insegura.

-Pero me alegra que haya estado ahí para salvarte. ¡Mira!- exclamó, agarró el control de la tele y le subió al volumen- ¡Amo ese anuncio! ¡Y el modelo es TAN guapo!- dijo con voz ilusionada- ¡Me encantaría conocer a Alex!

El anuncio era sobre una loción, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió a Bella, sino que el modelo era la misma persona que la había salvado.

-¿Alex?- preguntó Bella con una expresión reflexiva.

-¿No lo conoces?-le preguntó con incredulidad- Su carrera de modelo va en aumento. Nadie sabe de dónde salió ni cómo es su vida cotidiana. ¡Es un modelo misterioso! ¡Pero apuesto a que Rosalie debe de conocerlo! ¡Deberíamos preguntarle!

Durante el resto del día Bella estuvo pensando en ese misterioso modelo que parecía había sido su salvador. Al llegar a su casa, agarró su celular y estuvo pensando por un momento si debía o no tomar el consejo de Alice. Después de un tiempo, decidió que no importaba, que debía de preguntarle a alguien por él.

_-¿Bueno?_- contestó la voz adormilada de Rosalie.

Entonces, Bella recordó de golpe que Rose estaba en París y que probablemente allá aún era de madrugada.

-¡Lo siento Rose!- se disculpó- No recordaba lo del cambio de horario.

_-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Qué alegría oírte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú? ¿Qué pasó con Jacob? ¿Cómo está mi Emmett? ¿Lo has cuidado?_

Bella rio un momento y empezó a contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido. Rosalie se sorprendió al saber que Edward y ella eran ahora amigos, y se enojó cuando supo lo que Jane le había hecho a Bella y su familia.

_-En verdad Jane es una bruja, no puedo creer que les haya hecho todo eso. Dime Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda o…?_

-No, Rose- la cortó amablemente-. Quiero solucionar esto por mí misma, pero gracias por la propuesta.

_-Bueno, además de todo lo malo me alegra saber que, se podría feliz, eres feliz. Pero no creo que me hayas llamado solo para contarme los últimos meses de tu vida, hay algo más, ¿verdad?_

Bella suspiró, había olvidado que Rosalie tendía a saber cuándo a alguien le pasaba algo.

-Te quería preguntar sobre una persona, es un modelo y recientemente está de moda, su nombre es Alex, Alice me dijo que era un modelo muy misterioso.

_-¿Alex?-_se preguntó por un momento mientras pensaba- _¿Alto, musculoso, pálido y súper guapo?_

-¡Sí! ¡Él!- contestó mientras recordaba su apariencia y enrojecía.

_-Hace casi medio año hice un anuncio publicitario con él, es una persona agradable pero muy misterioso. Realmente nunca llegué a hacer una gran amistad con él, no me agradan las personas que tienen que andar escondiéndose para hacer su trabajo._

-Ya veo…

_-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

-Me lo encontré un día- mintió un poco-, pero no lo había reconocido hasta ahora, me parece alguien muy raro.

_-No te fíes mucho de él, Bella. Puede que sea una buena persona, pero alguien que siempre está escondiendo su verdadera personalidad nunca es fiable._

* * *

><p>Bella iba caminando distraídamente por la escuela, recordando las palabras que Rosalie le había dicho.<p>

_Rosalie tiene razón, no debería de fiarme de alguien así. De todos modos, no es como si vuelva a verlo…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido de parte su estómago, entonces ella recordó que el día anterior no había comido ni cenado nada, y hoy todavía no había desayunado.

Bella siguió caminando, lentamente, hacía su salón, pero el hambre que sentía hacia que se sintiera desdichada. Siguió caminando y, mientras paseaba la mirada, vio en una banca un recipiente pequeño y cuadrado, se acercó más y lo abrió.

-¡Amo los sándwiches!- exclamó al sacar lo que el recipiente contenía- ¡Los sándwiches de jamón y queso holandés son los mejores!

Bella miró a su derecha y luego a la izquierda, no vio a nadie que fuera a reclamar por la comida. Pensó que sería una desgracia desperdiciar semejante almuerzo cuando alguien tenía mucha hambre.

Agarró el sándwich y le dio una mordida.

Suspiró de placer. ¡Estaba delicioso!

Le dio otra mordida, y cuando estaba a punto de pasar el bocado, escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda.

Se volteó y por poco dejó caer la comida cuando vio a un chico con expresión seria. Tenía todo el cabello (negro) peinado hacía abajo con mucho gel, y unos lentes muy grandes para su cara. Pero a Bella le parecía conocido, sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

-Hola Bella- la saludo, cambiando su expresión a una amistosa-, es un gusto verte de nuevo. Soy Félix Biers, un nuevo estudiante en el Colegio Vulturi. Y… honestamente soy tu fan.

-¿Fan?- le preguntó sorprendida.

Bella seguía teniendo la idea de que lo conocía.

-Eres la Juana de Arco del Colegio Vulturi, la heroína de los plebeyos, resistente a las fuerzas del F4- dijo con admiración.

-Eso es demasiado- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Lo vio un momento más hasta que recordó de dónde lo conocía.

_¡No! ¿Será él? ¡Se ve tan distinto!_

-Por cierto, no puede reconocerte así- le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora-, además… no veo el motivo por el que tengas que ocultar que eres famoso en una escuela como esta. ¿Cómo debería de llamarte?- le pregunto con ironía- ¿Félix o Alex?

-¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó nervioso.

Bella lo miro con cara de "a mí no me engañas" y él se rio.

-La verdad no me agrada nadie aquí, ni siquiera quiero tener amigos ya que todos aquí son muy materialistas. Haré lo posible para pasar desapercibido en esta escuela, esa es mi meta hasta la graduación; por eso me visto así, para que nadie me reconozca. ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

A mitad de su discurso Bella se había empezado a reír, reconociendo esas mismas palabras pero en boca de otra persona: ella misma.

-Porque tú y yo somos parecidos.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó emocionado- También pensé eso. En esta escuela, pienso que solo tú y yo estamos en el mismo mundo.

Bella le sonrío.

Parecía que finalmente iba a poder tener un amigo en el Colegio Vulturi.

* * *

><p>Los F4 estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia su salón cuando Félix chocó con Edward.<p>

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó

Edward le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Piérdete.

Puede que Edward hubiera cambiado con sus amigos y seres cercanos, pero con las personas que no conocía seguía siendo el mismo Edward, solo que un poco más amable.

Los F4 siguieron subiendo las escaleras y Félix les dirigió una mirada de odio a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>El resto del día Bella estuvo de muy buen humor. Su suerte estaba mejorando. Le estaba muy agradecido a Félix.<p>

_Flashback_

-… y esa es la historia de mmi situación familiar- terminó de contarle Bella con un suspiro.

-Te conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo- le dijo con firmeza-, es hacer cosas sencillas en una revista y la paga es bastante buena.

_Fin flashback_

Bella sonrió una vez más, cerró su locker y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero a mitad del camino se encontró con Edward y su humor mejoro aún más.

-Fue difícil encontrarte- la saludó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Edward!- dijo ella con felicidad.

Él había insistido en llevarla hasta la salida, habían platicado de cosas banales, pero cuando salieron del edificio de Preparatoria, Edward cambio el rumbo del camino y la llevó hasta su carro.

Bella le había preguntado si la llevaría a su casa, pero él le contesto que no, que irían de fin de semana.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- quitó su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Edward- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir hasta Japón para comer cangrejo?

-Es fin de semana- contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia-. También podemos ir a recorrer la cuidad. Si no te gusta el cangrejo-propuso-, podemos comer ramen. Vamos-insistió una vez más-, les informaré a tus padres en el camino.

-¡No puedo! – dijo rápidamente.

Y es que era la verdad, no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

-¿Por qué siempre no puedes?- le preguntó con un poco de tristeza- ¡Claro que sí puedes! ¿Nunca vas a aceptar mis invitaciones?

-Es que… tengo planes.

Lo que Edward no sabía, era que Bella tampoco quería que él supiera que tenía otro trabajo, no quería que se preocupara por ella.

-¿Qué planes tienes?

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice!- exclamó mientras se le ocurría la perfecta excusa- Es por eso que no puedo ir, nosotras tenemos una tradición de dormir en la casa de la otra en nuestros cumpleaños, es una tradición ininterrumpida por 10 años.

-¿Quién es más importante, Alice o yo?

-Alice- contestó inmediatamente-. ¡Gracias por entender! ¡Adiós!

Bella empezó a correr hacia la salida mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida…- murmuró decepcionado.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba llegando a su casa cuando vio a Alice afuera de su puerta, él se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna cuando vio que dejaba algo en el piso y luego se iba.<p>

Espero hasta que vio que daba vuelta en la otra calle y se acercó a su puerta, recogió la bolsa y entró a su casa, donde, una vez adentro, abrió el regalo.

Sonrió un momento, sintiendo algo raro en su pecho. El regalo eran unos calentadores para las manos y brazos.

Su celular sonó y era Edward, avisándole que la salida a Japón se había cancelado y el por qué.

Jasper miró una vez más su regalo y sonrió antes de salir de su casa.

Compró un pastel, unas flores, un peluche y un vestido; los compró lo más rápido que pudo y siguió el camino que él creyó Alice había tomado.

La alcanzó cuando estaba la luz roja para los peatones.

Le tocó el hombro con su mano libre y con la otra extendió los regalos.

-¡Felicidades, Alice! Escuché que era tu cumpleaños

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

* * *

><p>Cuando Félix y Bella llegaron al estudio de fotos, todas las personas que pasaban saludaban a Félix.<p>

-Parece que todos te conocen.

-Es porque ya he trabajado por algún tiempo.

Una mujer, muy hermosa, venía bajando las escaleras cuando Félix le habló.

-¡Heidi! Esta es la chica de la que te hablé hace un momento por teléfono.

-Ah- la miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió-… ¿eres Bella?

-Encantada de conocerla.

-Ven, sígueme.

Ella empezó a caminar, pero Félix agarró a Bella por un momento.

-Bella, yo tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos así que te veré en un rato.

-No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos al rato- se despidió.

Siguió a Heidi hasta un cuarto con muchos vestuarios. El cuarto estaba muy desordenado y los vestuarios no estaban en orden.

-Tu trabajo consiste en ordenar todo- le dijo Heidi antes de irse.

Bella suspiró y empezó a recoger algunas cosas.

_Debo admitir que aunque sea un trabajo sencillo será cansado, pero la paga vale la pena._

Durante algunas horas Bella estuvo ordenando todo por colores, creí que así sería más fácil de seleccionar algo. Después de un rato, entró Félix, sin su "disfraz", y la agarró de la cintura.

-Eric- llamó a un señor-, ¡tómanos una foto!

Bella trató de apartarse, pero cuando vio que todos la miraban raro, dejó de luchar y se tomó la foto.

Eric miró la foto y los alabó.

-Ustedes dos se ven muy bien. ¿Quién es la chica?

-Mi novia- contestó.

-¡Oye!- lo reprendió Bella- ¡Claro que no!

-Por casualidad, ¿quieres se parte de la sesión?- le preguntó Eric- Tenemos que hacer una sesión fotográfica para la siguiente revista, tipo drama/película. Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos, creo que harían un gran trabajo.

-¡Hagámoslo, Bella!- la animó Félix.

-¿Cómo lo podría hacer? No soy modelo.

Félix se acercó a susurrarle la cantidad de dinero que ganaría si aceptaba hacer la sesión.

-¿Tanto?- él asintió- Entonces… creo que aceptaré.

Como la temática de la sesión era drama/película, hicieron varias representaciones de las películas de drama más famosas. Principalmente hicieron de películas románticas y Bella casi siempre aparecía con shorts y algunas blusas. Pero después vino la representación para películas de vampiros y a ella le rizaron un poco el cabello y la vistieron con una blusa ara hombre que la cubría hasta medio muslo.

Bella no podía decir que se sentía muy cómoda haciendo eso, pero la paga era muy buena y lo necesitaba.

_Tengo que hacerlo por mi familia, tengo que hacerlo…_

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba sentado al pie de su cama, en el piso, viendo una película en su televisión cuando Edward se levantó de su cama.<p>

-¿Puedes entenderla? ¡Actúa como si fuera alérgica a las citas! Trata de evitarme siempre que le pido salir. Entiendo que trabaje toda la semana, pero esto de la fiesta de Alice… Yo solo trataba de que se relajara un poco este fin de semana, pero aparentemente su amiga es más importante que su novio.

Edward se dejó caer una vez en la cama mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada.

Jacob lo ignoró y siguió viendo la película.

* * *

><p>La sesión de fotos había durado toda la noche ya que habían empezado tarde, y ahora Félix y Bella estaban comiendo unos hot-dogs en una tiendo de 24 horas.<p>

-¡Está delicioso! Yo invito, así que no te limites en comer- le dijo Bella con la boca llena.

Agarró el sobre de dinero que había recibido y lo beso felizmente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó notando que su amigo la veía profundamente.

-Solo estaba pensando que debe ser genial para mi hermano

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor o menor?

-Un hermano mayor. Cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar que eres la persona ideal para mi hermano, creo que es por eso que quiero conocerte mejor.

-¿Tu hermano es universitario?- pregunto, tratando de evitar el tema de la atracción.

-No, él está enfermo- le contestó con tristeza.

-Creo que tú y tú hermano se llevan bien.

-Él significa la única familia para mí.

Bella volteó a ver el reloj que había en la tiendo y pegó un pequeño grito.

-¡Necesito repartir algo y ya voy tarde!- dijo mientras se terminaba el hot-dog, pagaba y salía a la calle.

Bella había conseguido un nuevo trabajo hacía algunos días, y era como repartidora de periódicos. Pero necesitaba entregarlos temprano, sino ya nadie los querría.

Félix le había dicho que la ayudaría, y ahora, los dos estaban en las calles (Bella en su bicicleta y Félix caminando) repartiendo los periódicos. Mientras lo hacían, los dos habían estado platicando de sus historias familiares.

-Una chica joven tuvo una aventura con un abogado rico y tuvieron bebés. Es la historia de mi familia. No necesitas mirarme como si me tuvieras lástima- dijo al notar la mirada que Bella le dirigía-, desde que me enteré de eso no he vivido con aires de grandeza, lo que me ayuda a no creer que todo es posible. Realmente te impresionaste, ¿no es así? Las chicas siempre caen con esa historia.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Bella, bromeando- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Crees que me puedes conquistar?

Le dio un golpe juguetón y siguieron repartiendo periódicos entre bromas.

Una moto iba pasando enfrente de donde estaban Bella y Félix, se paró y el conductor se quitó el casco.

-¡Jake!- saludó Bella mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres Jacob Black, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Félix amigablemente- Yo soy…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jake a Bella, ignorando a Félix

-Sí.

-Edward vino anoche a mi casa, se siente mal al haber sido dejado a un lado por Alice.

Bella había olvidado totalmente lo que había pasado con Edward, pero ahora que Jacob lo había mencionado, se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable.

-Eso…. Es que… yo…

-Hoy- la cortó mientras le dirigía una mirada fría-… yo fingiré no haberte visto.

Se volvió a poner el casco y se fue.

Bella bajó la mirada, herida por el comportamiento de Jacob.

Y a Félix, a él se le formó lentamente una sonrisa al ver el ánimo de Bella.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en la escuela, Bella todavía se sentía culpable y triste, por lo que no había notado que casi toda la escuela la veía al pasar y cuchicheaban sobre ella. No fue hasta que llegó a su salón que lo notó.<p>

-Incluso cuando te empezamos a ignorar por estar con Edward- le dijo Tanya mientras se acercaba con una revista en mano-, ¡tú vas y te involucras con otra persona!

-¿No has tenido suficiente?- le preguntó Kate- Después de meterte con Jacob y Edward, ¿ahora es el turno de Alex? ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de hacer algo así?!

-¿Cómo conseguiste estar con Alex?- le preguntó Irina.

-¡Nos quitaste cualquier posibilidad con el F4, y ahora Alex!- se quejó Tanya.

Bella había estado apretando los puños mientras ellas hablaban, y justo cuando estaba a punto de conocerles, Félix entró (sin disfraz alguno) a su salón.

-Para su información- se dirigió a Tanya, Kate e Irina-, no planeaba estar con alguna de ustedes.

Se acercó a Bella, la tomó de la mano y la sacó a la fuerza de su salón.

En otra parte de la escuela, tres chicos habían entrado al salón de los F4 con una revista.

-Edward, ¿has visto esto?- le preguntó uno mientras le daba la revista.

Edward la tomó, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sus manos se apretaban en torno a la revista.

Jacob, Jasper y Emmett se habían acercado y también se quedaron sin aliento al ver en la portada de la revista una foto de Bella y el modelo Alex.

-¿En verdad es Bella?- se preguntó Emmett, sorprendido.

Edward aventó la revista y se paró de su silla, empujo a dos de los muchachos que habían entrado y salió en busca de Bella.

Iba caminando como un loco por las afueras del edificio de Preparatoria cuando vio a Félix jalando de la mano a Bella.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Edward y su mirada de locura, sus ojos se empezaron a dilatar por el miedo.

-Deberías de soltarle la mano- le dijo Edward a Félix, reconociendo que era el de la revista.

-Edward…- empezó Bella.

-¿¡No la vas a soltar?!- le gritó a Félix.

Bella volteó a ver su mano, la cerró y la jaló, separándose de Félix.

-Como si las fotos no fueran suficiente, ¡me estabas evitando por una basura como esta!- le gritó a Bella, totalmente enojado.

-Estás mal interpretando las cosas…- empezó a explicarse, pero él la volvió a cortar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que estás en la portada de una revista y crees que eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con un modelo? ¿Él es la razón por la que no fuiste conmigo a Japón? Intenta convencerme de que este chico es Alice y su cumpleaños fue ayer.

-Perdóname por haberte mentido, debía haberte dicho la verdad. Lo que pasa es que…

Félix interrumpió a Bella con una carcajada.

-¿Te acabas de reír?- le preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

-Es un poco gracioso- habló por primera vez con otra sonrisa-. Bella es la chica que te gusta y… ¿no le tienes ni un poco de confianza? Antes de ponerte celoso, ¿no deberías de entender la situación por la que está pasando tu novia?

Edward dejó de escuchar y vio todo rojo.

Lo golpeó en la cara y luego en el estómago, tirándolo en el piso. Se arrodilló y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Atrévete a repetir lo que dijiste. ¡Atrévete!

-Bella está desperdiciando su tiempo en alguien como tú.

-¡Eres un bastardo!

Lo volvió a golpear en la cara, después agarró su cabeza y la iba a estampar en el piso cuando escuchó los gritos de Bella.

-¡Para! Para, por favor.- le pidió.

Bella no había sido capaz de moverse desde que vio el primer golpe, sentía que no podía ni hablar, estaba muy presionada con las acusaciones que hacía Edward y no le ayudaba el que no la dejara explicar nada. ¡Estaba harta de él! ¡Estaba harta de ella! ¡Estaba harta de todo! ¡Solo quería un poco de paz!

-Él es alguien que me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo, y en la escuela, es el único amigo con el que puedo compartir lo que pienso. Así que ya déjalo.

-¿El único?- le preguntó Edward.

Se levantó del piso y se acercó a ella. La tomó por el cuello de la blusa y la acercó a su cara.

-¿Quién es él para ti?

-Me lastimas.

-Contestadme- exigió.

-Yo… yo- balbuceó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía que toda la paciencia se le acababa-… tengo muchos problemas en estos momentos. Tengo que hacerme cargo de mi familia y sacar buenas notas. ¿No podemos…? ¿No podemos dejar pasar este incidente? Yo… a veces recuerdo cuando no te conocía ni a tu ni a los F4, y entonces empiezo a extrañar esa época de mi vida donde las cosas eran más sencillas, a veces me gustaría solo regresar el tiempo a esos días.

Edward la soltó del cuello, le dirigió una mirada de decepción y se fue.

Jasper, Emmett y Jacob, quienes habían visto el espectáculo, siguieron a Edward, pero Jacob le dirigió una mirada a Bella de decepción.

Bella bajó la mirada, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

_Lo siento, lo siento… ya no lo aguantaba más, ya no…._

* * *

><p>Edward abrió una maleta, metió ropa al azar y paró un momento para respirar.<p>

_Tengo que pensar, y no puedo hacerlo con Bella cerca. Necesito alejarme._

* * *

><p>Al otro día Bella abrió su casillero para sacar algunos libros, pero vio en la parte de arriba algo que no creyó volvería a ver.<p>

Arriba y en el centro, había una tarjeta roja.

_No… Edward no… él no podría…_

Una mano sacó la tarjeta roja y la arrugó.

Bella levantó la mirada y Félix le sonrío.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora, voy a cuidar de ti.

Bella asintió, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Cuando llegó a clase se encontró con que ni su mesa ni su silla estaban, todos los alumnos se empezaron a reír de ella, Bella salió del salón y fue al mismo lugar donde una vez habían dejado sus cosas después de hacerle la misma broma. A diferencia de la primera vez, ésta vez nadie le lanzó huevos y harina, así que puso su silla sobre la mesa y empezó a jalarlas hacia su salón.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó la voz de Félix.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue casi en cámara lenta, Félix se abalanzó sobre ella y la apartó mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, después una maseta calló en el lugar donde ella antes estaba.

Félix levantó la mirada al lugar donde habían dejado caer la maseta.

-Fue Edward.

-No, no pudo haber sido él- aseguró Bella, con la voz temblorosa pero firme.

-Mira hacia arriba. El único salón que está por ahí es el de los F4.

-Edward no haría algo así- afirmó.

-Él fue quien te dio la tarjeta roja otra vez. Edward es la clase de persona que haría daño a alguien más sin pestañear.

-No, él no es esa clase de persona- volvió a asegurar, pero conforme Félix hablaba, su convicción iba perdiendo fuerza-. Él no… él no haría algo así…

Félix suspiró y la soltó, levanto su mesa y silla (que habían sido derribadas por la maseta) y la ayudó a llevarlas a su salón.

Cerca de ahí una persona se había ocultado y visto todo lo que había pasado.

Jacob se acercó a donde la maceta había caído.

_¿Una maseta? Edward nunca llegaría a estos límites, y menos si se trata de Bella._

* * *

><p>Decir que no había estado pensando en Edward y la tarjeta roja sería una mentira, pero decir que había dejado de trabajar por la depresión también sería otra. Si bien Bella seguía trabajando, no podía decir que estaba con la mente 100% despejada mientras lo hacía, para ella no tenía mucho sentido que Edward la hubiera vuelto a marcar con una tarjeta, y la maceta… ¡eso era totalmente ilógico! ¡Podría haberla matado! ¿Acaso Edward la quería matar?<p>

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras entregaba periódicos, hasta que se volvió a topar con Jacob en el mismo lugar.

-¡Jake!- le dijo con alegría combinada con tristeza.

Jacob la ayudo a entregar los últimos periódicos y después se fueron a sentar a una banca.

-pasado 15 años desde que conozco a Edward- le dijo Jacob.

Bella sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada, triste ante la mención de Edward.

-Yo- volvió a decir Jake-… no creo que puedas conocer completamente a una persona sin importar el tiempo que pases con él o ella, pero a pesar de eso, yo creo que tú sabes qué clase de persona es Edward. ¿Crees que Edward lo hizo?

-Quiero creer en que no lo hizo, pero…

-Depende de ti si le crees o no- la cortó mientras la veía-, pero… te dejé ir por Edward. No empecé nada contigo por Edward. No hagas que me arrepienta de esa decisión.

Bella se quedó sin palabras y simplemente vio cómo se volvía a subir en su moto y se iba.

_Si hubieras empezado algo conmigo antes de irte a París, posiblemente ahorita estuviéramos juntos y nada de lo que me está pasando habría pasado. Pero te fuiste y yo me enamoré de Edward, aunque nunca lo hubiera notado si no me hubieras dejado ir. Gracias, Jacob. Sé que no me hubieras dejado ir si no supieras que iba a ser protegida y querida._

* * *

><p>Bella había estado buscando por toda la escuela a Edward, quería decirle que sentía mucho su comportamiento y que creía en él, pero no lo había visto por ningún lugar y ahora había llegado tarde a su salón, el cual estaba completamente vacío.<p>

Paseó la mirada rápidamente por el salón y vio que había una nota en el pizarrón.

_Hoy tomaremos clase en el laboratorio de ciencias._

Bella salió y se dirigió al laboratorio, entró y cerró la puerta, pero cuando se volteó otra vez no había nadie.

_¿Habré llegado muy temprano?_

Decidió esperar unos minutos para ver si alguien más llegaba, pasaron algunos minutos cuando notó un aroma muy raro en el salón, se volteó y vio una nube de gas a su espalda.

_¡Gas! ¡Eso es malo! ¡Necesito salir! ¡Ya!_

Regresó a la puerta y trató de girarla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

_¡Alguien me encerró! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Otra salida! ¡Por la ventana!_

El gas había aumentado y ya casi no veía, empezó a toser pero aun así se dirigió a la ventana, trató de abrirlas, pero estaban atascadas y ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó con sus últimas fuerzas.

Lo último que recuerda es haber visto la cara de Félix del otro lado de la venta, que ella se caía y el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose.

Félix entró por ella y se la cargó hasta la salida.

Seguía inconsciente y la llevó a su casa, donde la acostó en su cama y la tapo con cobijas.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, iba a empezar a ver la televisión cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola? Buenas tardes, Jane. ¿Qué quiere saber dónde está Bella ahora? ¿Me creería si le digo que está dormida en mi cama? No, no es necesario que mande a alguien por ella, solo prepare el dinero y envíemelo, yo me haré cargo de hacerle a Bella lo planeado.

En otro lado, la sonrisa de una persona se estaba extendiendo.

-Este chico es impresionante- murmuró Jane mientras tomaba un sorbo de champagne.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien ha tratado de contactar a Edward?- preguntó Jacob a Jasper y Emmett.<p>

-He llamado a todos los lugares donde sé que podría estar, pero no he tenido suerte- contestó Emm.

-¿Cuál es la relación de Bella y ese tal Alex?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿En serio van a terminar esta vez?- preguntó Emm.

-¿Quién eres tú para querer hablar con ellos?- preguntaba una persona desde afuera.

Se trataba de Maggie, la persona que tenían encargada para vigilar el sótano de los F4.

-¡Te dije que es importante!- gritó Alice mientras la empujaba y entraba a donde todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Alice!- la saludó Jazz- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Por favor, ayúdenme- les pidió a los tres.

Cuando Alice terminó de contarles lo que había pasado, Jasper y Alice se fueron en el carro de él, Emmett se fue en el suyo y Jacob en su moto.

-Ella no ha ido a trabajar en dos días- le decía Alice con desesperación-, y no ha contestado mis llamadas.

-Y también dijiste que su papá te dijo que le habían hablado diciéndole que iba a estar con los F4, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si la secuestraron?- le preguntó mientras lloraba.

-Si fue Edward quien lo hizo, entonces todo está bien- la tranquilizó Jazz.

-¡Pero no lo sabemos! ¡Ese es el problema!

En el coche de Emmett, él estaba dando órdenes por su celular mientras manejaba.

-Estoy tratando de buscar a dos personas, ellos son Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, manden a todos para que los busquen.

En su moto, Jacob trataba de localizar a Edward.

-¡Edward! ¡Contesta! Creemos que Bella está en peligro, llámame cuando puedas.

* * *

><p>Edward había ido a descansar a una playa que estaba lejos de todo el mundo. Ahí pudo reflexionar mejor sobre lo que había pasado.<p>

_Entiendo que Bella tenga problemas, y también entiendo que no quiera que la ayude con ellos, ¿pero por qué acepta la ayuda de otros? ¿Por qué no me tuvo la confianza para decírmelo? Tal vez la hubiera comprendido si me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio. Tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar este asunto de una vez._

Agarró su teléfono y lo prendió después de algunos días. Ignoró los mensajes de texto y de voz que tenía y marcó un número.

-Demetri, prepara mi helicóptero.

* * *

><p>Lentamente Bella empezó a despertarse.<p>

Sentía la cabeza un poco pesada, las piernas adormiladas y la garganta seca.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Félix, quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa

-¿Por qué?

-Inhalaste una gran cantidad de gas y te desmayaste, has estado durmiendo desde hace dos días.

-¡Oh!- exclamó mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama- ¡Mis papás deben de estar preocupados! ¡Hay!- se quejó cuando Félix la obligó a volver a acostarse- ¿Qué…?

-Llamé a tu casa e inventé una excusa, les dije que estabas con tus amigos.

-¿Qué amigos?

-Con los F4, tu mamá contestó y en cuanto le dije que se trataba de ellos ya no se preocupó.

_No debería sorprenderme, mi mamá está más entusiasmada de que sea amiga de los F4 que yo._

Félix salió de su cuarto para dejar que Bella se cambiara, y cuando salió Bella le sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, ya me…

-¿Todavía confías en él?- la cortó- Incluso después de lo que te hizo… ¿aún te duele el corazón cuando piensas en él? ¡Casi te mata! ¡Dos veces! Si él no te puede tener, te hará la vida imposible. ¡Él es ese tipo de persona!

-¡Cállate!- le gritó enojada- ¡No hables así de él! Tú… no lo conoces, a diferencia de ti, yo he podido conocerlo mejor y… él es una gran persona- dijo con amor.

-¡Te está mintiendo! ¡Las personas no cambian! ¡Y mucho menos él! ¡Él no toma en cuenta la vida de otros, excepto la de los F4! A él no le importa alguien más que no sea él mismo.

-Te equivocas- le dijo más tranquila-. Él solía ser así, pero ya no lo es. Yo vi el cambio, una vez que lo conoces…

No puso acabar su frase al sentir que Félix la abrazaba, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Desde el principio, tú y él no son el uno para el otro. En cambio, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, además, él y tu son de mundos distintos.

Bella muso sus manos sobre las de él y lo aventó.

-Para mí, tú eres solo un amigo a quien le estoy muy agradecida, pero yo no puedo…

-¿En verdad sigues confiando en él? ¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho?

-Sí, yo sigo confiando en Edward porque él confía en mí.

Félix la agarró de la cara y Bella trato de separarse, pero en menos de un segundo sus labios ya habían cubierto los de ellas. Bella, sin dudar en hacerlo, mordió su labio inferior y lo volvió a aventar.

-¿¡Por qué te empeñas en no ver la verdad?!- le gritó.

-Veo la verdad- le dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente-. Sé que actué de manera inadecuada y también sé lo que Edward significa para mí. Ya me voy.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, pero a medio camino se paró y le habló sin voltearse.

-El mundo de Bella y el mundo de Edward no existen- le dijo, recordando las palabras de Jake-. Si dos personas están en el mismo lugar y ven las mismas cosas, eso es suficiente para saber que están en el mismo mundo.

Volvió a caminar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Félix la agarró de la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro le ponía un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca.

Bella se movió, trató de apartarse.

_No… no quiero… no…_

Trato de moverse una vez más pero después se desmayó.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste- le dijo Félix al oído.

* * *

><p>Cuando Edward regresó a su casa, el primero en recibirlo fue su mayordomo.<p>

-Joven amo, estábamos muy preocupas por usted, hasta sus amigos F4…

-¿Por qué deberían de estar preocupados por mí?- le preguntó Edward.

-No solo estaban preocupados por usted, sino también por la señorita Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó con preocupación.

-No se los detalles, pero…

Fue interrumpido por una mucama que venía entrando con un sobre.

-Llegó está carta para usted hace unos minutos.

Edward tomó la carta y la abrió.

En ella decía, con letras de revistas y periódicos:

_Si quieres salvar a Bella, ven solo_

Abajo venía una dirección y también, en el sobre, venía una foto de Bella sentada en una silla, amordazada y atada de pies y manos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó el mayordomo cuando vio que su expresión se transformaba a una de terror.

-No es nada-contestó cambiando su expresión a una de indiferencia-. Mayordomo, estoy un poco cansado así que creo que iré a comer. Dígales a todos que no me molesten.

Soltó un bostezo.

-¿Por qué estaré tan cansado?- se preguntó mientras se iba.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se encerró y se cambió de ropa, arrugó la carta y guardo la foto de Bella en su saco.

_Esos malditos. Juro que si le pusieron un solo dedo a Bella encima, les romperé los huesos lentamente._

Abajo, el mayordomo les había hablado a Jacob, Emmett y Jasper sobre el regreso de Edward, también les había contado sobre la carta porque le había preocupado.

A los pocos minutos llegaron y los tres subieron las escaleras.

-¿Está en su cuarto, verdad?- preguntó rápidamente Emmett.

El mayordomo asintió ellos siguieron su marcha.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- llamaba Jacob tocando la puerta.

-¡Abre, Edward!- dijo Jazz.

Emmett, cansado de que Edward no les abriera, les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se apartaran y de una patada abrió la puerta.

Cuando entraron los tres vieron que la ventana estaba abierta y que no había rastro de Edward.

* * *

><p>Por segunda vez Bella despertó, pero ahora le dolía el cuello, los tobillos y las muñecas.<p>

Parpadeó un poco y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, todo estaba obscuro.

También habían otros tres muchachos sentados en una esquina, vio que Félix les hacía una seña y se fueron.

-Mira quién despertó- se jactó Félix-. No te preocupes, Bella, pronto Edward estará aquí. Parece que tienes muchas cosas que decir- dijo cuando vio que los ojos de Bella irradiaban fuego.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la cinta que tenía en su boca, también le desató las muñecas, pero no los tobillos o el torso que estaban amarrados a una silla.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Tengo dos razones. Pero antes de hablarte sobre eso, creo que te interesaría saber que todo lo de la tarjeta roja, la maceta y el gas fue idea mía.

Un escalofría recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, pero no se mostró débil.

-¿Lo hiciste porque querías o porqué alguien te lo ordenó? ¿Y por qué?

-Su madre me contrató.

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron al saber que se refería a Jane, y eso sí la atemorizó porque, ya suficiente tenía con lo que le había hecho a su familia, como para que también quisiera deshacerse de ella. Saber que una persona podía llegar a esos límites era atemorizante.

-Fue hace algunas semanas que unos tipos muy raros fueron a mi casa para que yo hiciera _esto_- volvió a hablar Félix mientras la señalaba-, se me hizo muy raro que quisieran que yo lo hiciera cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero me ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero y acepté. Al principio, solo quería enamorarte, pensando que eras una chica idiota, pero conforme te conocí me fuiste atrayendo poco a poco, por eso te insinué que me escogieras sobre Edward, así no te habría hecho esto, ni a ti ni a Edward.

-¿Por qué si su madre te contrato, quiere lastimar también a Edward?

-Ese es mi segunda razón. La mamá de Edward quería que te capturara para que te llevaran con los _profesionales_ a terminar el trabajo, pero tú me gustas y le dije que yo me encargaría, obvio era una mentira y… si tan solo me hubieras aceptado cuando te lo propuse, te habría dado la mitad del dinero que recibiría, pero tú no quisiste e hiciste que los planes cambiaran, en ese momento… el objetivo de hacer todo esto fue para vengarme de Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Notaste a las personas que estaban aquí? Cada uno de nosotros tenemos al menos una razón para querer vengarnos de Edward. Bueno, sinceramente a mí nunca me hizo nada, pero a mi hermano mayor…- dijo con rencor

Acercó una silla para que quedara enfrente de ella y se sentó, acercando su cara a la de ella.

-Mírame bien, Bella, ¿no te recuerdo a alguien?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Quién creen que sea Félix? O por qué debería de recordarle a alguien a Bella?<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado el cap y me gustaría que me lo dejarán saber en un hermoso review.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han comentado, a los que siguen la historia y a los que me han puesto en favorito. Muchísimas gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 12

_-Mírame bien, Bella, ¿no te recuerdo a alguien?_

Bella lo observó por un momento.

Ya antes Félix le había dado un aire de familiaridad, Bella no lo había querido aceptar, pero desde el primer momento en que lo vio sintió que le recordaba a alguien.

La forma de la cara y los ojos… le recordaban a alguien.

Bella buscó en sus recuerdos, pero era muy difícil encontrar a la persona a la que se parecía, hasta que sintió que el recuerdo llegaba de sopetón.

La cara y los ojos, se parecía a…

-¿La persona… de la azotea?- le preguntó.

Bella se refería a la persona que había salvado una vez y por la cual se encontraba en el Colegio Vulturi.

-¿Riley?- recordó su nombre-¿Qué tiene qué…?

Félix se levantó de la silla.

-Saludaré a mi hermano de tu parte, después de lo que le pasó entró en una gran depresión pero siempre sonríe cuando te recuerda.

Bella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucharon pasos acercándose y a una persona gritar.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí adentro?

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella, reconociendo la voz.

Inmediatamente entraron dos hombres (que anteriormente había salido) sosteniendo a Edward de los brazos.

Por un momento Bella sintió alivio al verlo, pero al segundo siguiente empezó a sentir miedo porque sabía que Edward siempre había sido el objetivo, y que simplemente ella era la carnada.

-¿Estás bien Bella? ¿No te han hecho nada?- le preguntó con preocupación, inspeccionándola con sus ojos.

-¿Por qué viniste? – le gritó enojada.

-¿Te aseguraste de que nadie viniera con él?- preguntó Félix a uno de los hombres que agarraban a Edward.

-Sí, definitivamente vino solo.

-Ya vine hasta acá, ahora suéltala- le rugió Edward a Félix.

-¿En serio vas a ser exigente ahora?- le preguntó con sarcasmo- Yo decido cuándo soltaremos a Bella. Creo que la persona que te ama debe de verte sangrando y rogando por tu vida. Si haces un solo movimiento contra nosotros Bella será la perjudicada.

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron al sentir miedo por lo que le hicieran a Edward.

-Espera… ¿qué es… qué vas…?

-Bella- la interrumpió Edward, ella volteó a verlo-, cierra los ojos.

La mirada que le dirigió Edward había sido de determinación, Bella lo vio una última vez antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos.

Cuando Félix vio que Bella había cerrado los ojos le hizo señas a quienes agarraban a Edward.

Ellos lo empujaron y le dieron un puñetazo en la cara cada uno.

Bella escuchó los golpes e inmediatamente volvió a abrir los ojos.

_¡Edward!_

Bella vio cómo Edward no se defendía, y después lo goleaban en el estómago hasta que cayó al suelo, donde procedieron a patearlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

_¿¡Por qué no te defiendes?! ¿Por qué dejas que te golpeen? ¡Puedes vencerlos fácilmente! ¡Eres más fuerte que ellos! ¿¡Por qué?! _Pensaba Bella mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡Deténganse!- rogó cuando vio que empezaba a escupir sangre- ¡Paren! ¡No le hagan daño!

-Paren- ordenó Félix.

Edward se levantó lentamente y escupió un poco de sangre en el piso, cerca de donde estaba Félix.

Bella vio que toda su boca estaba llena de sangre, además de que su nariz se veía rota y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad.

-Ruégame para que te salve la vida- le ordenó Félix-, ponte de rodillas y ruégame, si lo haces la dejaré ir.

-Estos golpes no duelen en absoluto- le dijo Edward con la voz clara.

Si Bella hubiera mantenido los ojos cerrados y solo hubiera escuchado a Edward hablar, abrís jurado que nadie lo estaba golpeando y que no sentía dolor.

Félix volvió a hacerles señas a los hombres y ellos volvieron a su tarea.

-¡Paren!- siguió rogando Bella- ¡Paren por favor!

Una vez más ellos se detuvieron, y Félix volvió a hablar con enojo.

-Dime que vas a renunciar a Bella. ¡Dilo!

Ahora la cara de Edward lucía peor y a su lado empezaba a formarse un pequeño charco de sangre.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sordo?- le dijo Edward con calma- He dicho que no puedo hacerlo

-¿¡Quieres morir?!

-No quiero morir, pero si vas a matarme, no tengo opción.

-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Di que vas a renunciar a ella!

Félix le propinó una pata en el pecho y Edward calló boca abajo en el piso.

Bella vio cómo Félix agarraba fuertemente una silla y después la levantaba en dirección a Edward.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta, Bella impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y logró levantarse lo suficiente como para posicionarse delante de Edward, pero Félix ya había dirigido su golpe hacia él, por lo que cuando Bella se interpuso el golpe lo sufrió ella. Bella sintió que la silla la golpeaba en la columna, pero un poco más hacia su hombro derecho, el dolor era muy fuerte, y lo último que ella recuerda es que estaba cayendo al lado de Edward, después todo se volvió negro.

Edward, quien no había visto lo sucedido, escuchó que alguien caía a su lado. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se volteó y vio a Bella inconsciente, con una silla encima de ella.

Él se acercó más y quitó la silla, después agarró a Bella entre sus brazos y empezó a llamarla suavemente por su nombre, esperando a que despertara.

_No, Bella, tú no… Todo menos tú, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Bella! _Pensaba con angustia.

Félix se había quedado paralizado por lo que había hecho, y por primera vez empezaba a sentir culpa por lo que había hecho. Él nunca quiso que Bella saliera lastimada.

Mientras tanto, él y sus hombres escucharon pasos acercándose y luego entraron Jacob, Emmett y Jasper.

Los tres habían encontrado la carta que le habían mandado a su amigo y habían ido a esa dirección lo más pronto posible.

Cuando entraron, los hombres que estaban se dirigieron a golpearlos, pero ellos los vencieron rápidamente. Desde pequeños les habían enseñado defensa personal y era muy difícil que alguien los venciera en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jacob vio por el rabillo del ojo que Edward sostenía a Bella entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba su nombre, se apresuró a su contrincante y se dirigió a Félix, a quien inmovilizo cuando trató de escapar.

Pronto, Emmett y Jasper también habían vencido a los otros hombres y se dirigieron al lado de Edward y Bella.

-Bella. Bella. Bella- seguía murmurando Edward.

No dejó que nadie la tocara, sentía que si alguien lo hacía ella se lastimaría aún más, pero cuando llegó la ambulancia tuvo que dejarla ir.

En el hospital, Edward y Bella recibieron atención médica. Muchos de los doctores estaban sorprendidos de que Edward no hubiera muerto por los golpes, dijeron que era un milagro que todavía pudiera caminar y respirar por sí mismo, pero Bella no era tan fuerte como Edward, y a ella le tuvieron que administrar una gran dosis de sedantes para que cuando despertara, el golpe que recibió no doliera mucho, pero eso también causó que ella durmiera por dos días seguidos. Afortunadamente, su columna no había recibido ningún daño grave, era otro milagro.

Edward siempre estaba en la habitación de Bella, había mandado a que colocaran una cama al lado de ella para que él pudiera estar con ella. Realmente él podía haberse ido a casa, pero no quería dejar a Bella en ningún instante, y aunque pudiera caminar por sí mismo, también se cansaba rápidamente, por lo que ahora estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Al principio del tercer día en que Bella estaba dormida, Edward acercó su silla de ruedas a la cama de Bella, donde se quedó contemplándola un momento.

Él sostuvo su mano cuando vio que sus párpados empezaban a dar pequeños saltitos, como si quisieran abrirse pero no pudieran.

Bella estaba luchando por abrir sus ojos, y cuando finalmente los abrió su mirada estaba un poco borrosa, cerró y abrió varias veces sus ojos hasta que logró enfocar a Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta?- le preguntó él suavemente.

-Edward…- susurró ella.

Su garganta estaba muy seca, además le dolía un poco la espalda, sentía que si hablaba más fuerte le dolería todo el cuerpo.

Edward suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Pensé que iba a morir del susto que me diste!- la regañó.

-¿No se supone que yo debería decir eso? ¿Por qué dejaste que te pegaran? Pudiste haberlos vencido fácilmente.

-Si no hubiera dejado que me golpearan no te habría protegido. Prefiero recibir los golpes que me dieron antes de verlos hacerte daño aunque fuera en un dedo, pero… ¿por qué interferiste?- le preguntó enojado- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo te pasaba?

Bella no le contestó, en cambio, levantó su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de él, y besó su palma.

Edward no volvió a preguntar nada, también entendía a Bella.

Así como él la había protegido dejando que lo golpearan, ella lo había protegido dejando que esa silla la golpeara.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el incidente con Félix.<p>

Parece que Jasper, Emmett y Jacob habían cobrado venganza por Edward y Bella.

Bella no quiso preguntar los detalles, pero logró escuchar que Félix había recibido tantos golpes que iba a necesitar rehabilitación.

Eso fue lo último que Bella había sabido de Félix, parecía que ya no iba a clases al Colegio Vulturi y, desde que había recibido tantos golpes, su carrera como modelo había terminado.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta que un día Bella llegó a su casa y encontró todos los muebles tirados y a su mamá y Seth sentados en el piso llorando.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a su mamá y la abrazaba.

-Se llevaron a mi papá unos policías- contestó Seth entre sollozos-… dicen que debía mucho dinero, que hizo muchos préstamos y… y…

-¿Que haremos si algo le pasa a Charlie?- le preguntó Renée a Bella- Dicen que si no podemos pagarles se llevarán todo lo que hay en la casa. ¡Todo!

La única manera que Bella encontró de reconfortar a su familia fue diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocuparan, que ya encontrarían una manera de superar lo que había pasado.

Pero Renée no pensaba de la misma manera, si bien sabía de los préstamos que Charlie había realizado, no creía que lo que había pasado fuera solo por eso, debía de haber una razón oculta.

Cuando pasaron dos días sin información de Charlie, Renée no lo aguantó más y se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraría a la persona que los podía ayudar.

-He venido a ver a Jane Vulturi- le dijo Renée al mayordomo cuando le abrieron la puerta.

-Por aquí.

El mayordomo la dirigió a la sala, donde Jane se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Jane no se inmutó cuando vio a Renée arrodillándose frente a ella, y siguió leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Ayúdeme- le rogó Renée.

Jane agarró el periódico y lo puso enfrente de su cara, de esa forma Renée no pudo ver la cara de satisfacción que Jane tenía.

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

-La oferta que me propuso la última vez- dio un gran suspiro, llenándose de valor para hablar-… la acepto. Ni siquiera espero que nos ofrezca todo el dinero que nos había ofrecido, aunque solo sea la mitad… por favor, ayúdeme a salvar a mi familia. Ya lo he pensado mucho y la única persona que nos puede ayudar es usted. Sé que es inapropiado visitarla después de lo que hice, pero…

Jane retiró el periódico de su cara y le hablo con frialdad.

-Es muy fácil para mí ayudarles, pero le recuerdo que usted rechazó mi oferta y después me hizo una grosería. Soy una mujer de negocios y odio que las cosas no salgan como las planeo.

-La última vez que la vi cometí un gran error, no sabía cuál era mi lugar en el mundo. Por favor, perdóneme.

Renée había traído con ella una bolsa donde tenía un recipiente con sobras de comida. Así que acercó la bolsa y abrió el recipiente.

_Lo estás haciendo por tu familia Renée, no hay otra salida. _Se repitió antes de levantar el recipiente y tirárselo encima.

-Por favor, perdóneme- le rogó a Jane.

Jane escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Estaba mal en ese momento-siguió Renée-, por favor, perdóneme…

Ella empezó a llorar y Jane se levantó y le extendió una mano, Renée la miro titubeante y después aceptó la mano, Jane la ayudó a levantarse y le apretó la mano mientras le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Gracias… gracias- agradeció entre sollozos Renée.

Jane los iba a ayudar.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Bella iba llegando de uno de sus trabajos cuando vio a Charlie sentado en una de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Papá!- gritó ella con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- le aseguró, aunque en su cara se podía apreciar un poco de tristeza.

-Me alegro- se separó de él y se sentó al lado-. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

Charlie no le contestó, entonces ella paseo la mirada y vio a Renée y Seth sentados en otros sillones, con la mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué les pasa? Papá regresó a casa… ¿por qué están muy serios?

Nadie le contesto, en cambio, Renée sacó (de un costado del sillón) una maleta plateada, la cual puso encima de la mesita de centro, y la abrió.

Dentro, había muchos dólares… fácilmente podría vivir un año sin preocupaciones financieras.

-No- susurró Bella-… eso no puede ser…

La maleta lucía exactamente igual a la que les había ofrecido Jane hace unos días.

-Definitivamente lo es, hermana- le contestó Seth, leyendo su mente.

-¡Mamá!-regañó Bella.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-le preguntó ella- ¿Que dejara a tu papá morir en la cárcel?

-Regresa ese dinero, Renée. ¡Regrésalo!- le gritó Charlie, enojado.

-No lo regresaré. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo? Además- se dirigió a todos-, piensen en los beneficios: podremos pagar las deudas, pagar…

-No importan las cosas que puedas pagar- le contestó Charlie-. El ir a la cárcel fue mi culpa, en todo caso yo debí de haber pedido ese dinero… ¡en todo caso!- gritó enojado por decir cosas que no quería decir- Ese dinero no lo ganamos trabajando, Renée, no nos pertenece. Si ya tomaste dinero-suspiró cansado-… trabajaré para pagarlo. Bella- se dirigió a su hija, sabiendo que su esposa no le haría caso-, debes de regresar el dinero.

-Pero- dijo Renée, desesperada-… ¡mira cuánto dinero hay! ¡Podríamos olvidarnos de nuestros problemas!

-¡No, Renée! ¡Ese dinero no es nuestro!

-¿Por qué siempre te opones a mis decisiones?

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó, cansado de su actitud- Haz lo que quieras.

Se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa.

Bella dejó que su papá se despejara y después de una pequeña pelea con su mamá y media hora, salió con una chamarra en manos a buscarlo.

Lo encontró sentado en un columpio en el parque cercano a su casa.

-Hace mucho frío, si no te tapas te enfermarás- le dijo mientras se acercaba por atrás.

Charlie volteó a verla y ella le extendió la chamarra, él la tomó y la invitó a sentarse en el columpio de al lado.

-Bella- empezó Charlie después de un momento-… realmente te gusta Edward, ¿no?

Recordó el día que él los fue a visitar y las miradas que los dos se dirigían.

Por otro lado, Bella no podía negar el hecho de que sentí algo por Edward, así que bajo la mirada y contestó en un susurro:

-Pero tú eres más importante.

Si aceptaban el dinero podrían resolver muchos problemas, pero por otro lado… tendría que dejar a Edward, pero tenía que pensar en su familia… pero también estaba involucrada su felicidad…

-Perdóname- le pidió Charlie al ver que su hija se afligía-, parece que tu mamá y yo hemos echado a perder tu relación amorosa.

-¿Amor?- bufó Bella- ¿Quién dijo que lo amaba?

-Es amor- contestó Charlie seriamente-… eso es amor, Bella. Él debe de significar mucho para ti como para compáralo con tu papá.

Aunque Charlie amaba a Renée, nunca la llegó a comparar con su mamá, pues a la familia le tenía un cariño que no se compraba con nada, por eso cuando Bella le dijo que él era más importante, supo que en verdad amaba a Edward, lo amaba tanto como para compararlo con su papá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te he visto crecer por 17 años- le contestó con cariño-, te conozco. No quiero que pierdas ese gran amor, hija. Haz lo correcto.

Se levantó de su columpio y se paró detrás de Bella, agarró las dos cuerdas y la aventó hacia adelante. Bella se dejó empujar por su papá y por un momento sintió que volvía a tener seis años y que no tenía problemas.

En ese momento solo existían Charlie y Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella obedeció a su papá y al siguiente día fue a las oficinas del Grupo Vulturi.<p>

-Bella está aquí para verla- anunció Demetri.

Bella entró con la maleta en una mano y Demetri salió.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?- le preguntó Jane sin voltear a verla.

-He venido a devolverle su dinero.

Se acercó a su escritorio y dejo la maleta enfrente de ella, obligándola a mirarla.

-He oído que tu familia está pasando una crisis económica muy difícil- le dijo Jane con compasión-. ¿No sería mejor que dejaras tu orgullo a un lado para hacerle un bien a tu familia?

-Tomamos la decisión en familia y… no se trata de orgullo- le dijo con determinación.

Bella le dirigió una última mirada y se volteó para salir, pero apenas dio un paso Jane la interrumpió.

-Si no es suficiente dinero, puedo darte más.

Bella regresó la mirada y la miró con sorpresa.

-Creo que eres buena para negociar-la elogió-, hagamos un trato.

-No me insulte más-la interrumpió-, ni a mí ni a mi familia, por favor.

-¿Realmente estás pensando en quedarte con mi hijo?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Eso es entre Edward y yo- la cortó.

-Acepta el hecho de que Edward y tú no pueden estar juntos, vienen de mundos distintos- la miró como a una cucaracha.

-Acepto el hecho de que Edward y yo somos muy diferentes, pero- retiró la mirada de ella y la dirigió al vacío, recordando-… cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos, no imagino un mundo sin él. Le prometí a Edward que no terminaríamos nuestra relación por usted- volvió a verla con más determinación-, y pienso mantener mi promesa.

-Este dinero-acarició la maleta-… fue entregado porque tu madre se arrodillo enfrente de mí. ¿Vas a dejar perderlo por tu orgullo infantil? Esta es una magnifica oferta que puede salvar la situación de tu familia. ¿Estás segura de que no te vas a arrepentir?-chantajeó.

-Como ya le dije, esto no se trata de orgullo, sino de sentimientos.

-Entonces… ¿cuánto dinero es suficiente para que dejes de sentir amor por Edward?

-No sabía que se le podía poner un precio a los sentimientos- se burló-, ¿cuánto cuestan los suyos?

Jane se sorprendió ante lo que le estaba diciendo y en el tono que se lo decía, nunca antes nadie le había hablado así.

-Eres muy valiente como para decir eso- le dijo con ira.

-Me gustaría entrar a su mente y saber por qué piensa que los sentimientos se venden. El corazón de las personas no es algo que se pueda comprar con dinero, apuesto a que no lo sabía, ¿o sí? Edward pensaba antes lo mismo, pero… ha cambiado y ya no piensa así. Adiós.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió al elevador. Se sentía un poco adormilada y aún no procesaba del todo lo que había pasado con Jane, sentía que en ese momento no estaba ella en su cuerpo.

Había sentido mucha furia contra Jane que empezó a hablar sin antes pensar las cosas, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, pero ahora empezaba a tener un poco de miedo por lo que le haría Jane.

Bella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que, cuando salió del elevador, Jacob estaba a un lado y la había saludado.

Jacob se encontraba ahí para hablar acerca de un negocio, pero cuando vio a Bella la siguió y vio que se sentaba en las escaleras de la salida, él se sentó silenciosamente a su lado.

-Llamaste al 911, ¿no?- le habló.

De repente, Bella fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y volteó a ver a su amigo, le sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

_No importa dónde esté, parece que Jacob siempre está cuando tengo problemas, siempre me apoya… en verdad le estoy agradecida._

-Vine a apagar el fuego- le aseguró.

Bella apretó sus labios, reprimiendo un sollozó y trato de sonreír.

Jacob la llevó a su casa y la invitó a desayunar, Bella aún se sentía un poco fuera de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por él.

Jake la sentó en la mesa de su cocina y empezó a hacer hot-cakes en un sartén, sacó dos platos y puso dos hot-cakes en cada uno con un poco de miel encima.

-Son hot-cakes- le informó cuando le entregó su plato-. Se necesita mezclar la harina, la leche, los huevos y la levadura en polvo. Ésta es la mejor cura cuando estás deprimida- le aseguró.

Después se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comer en un cómodo silencio.

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias- le dijo Bella cuando terminó.

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos de irnos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿A dónde?

* * *

><p>Resultó que Edward había planeado unas pequeñas vacaciones para él y todos sus amigos al norte del país para ir a esquiar y hacer snowboard.<p>

Bella se prometió que en esas cortas vacaciones no iba a pensar en ninguno de sus problemas y solo se concentraría en pasar un buen rato con su novio y amigos.

El primer día, Bella le pidió a Edward que le enseñara a hacer snowboard, él era un experto y se desesperó un poco al enseñarle a alguien que nunca en su vida había hecho algo similar, pero después de un rato de discusiones, empezó a divertirse con las caídas de su novia.

A lo lejos, Kate e Irina, quienes junto con Tanya habían ido de vacaciones al mismo lugar, vieron a Edward y Bella con coraje.

En la noche, los chicos se encontraban en la sala de sus cuartos, Emmett y Jasper veían la tele mientras Edward mantenía su mirada en la ventana, viendo el paisaje.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Emmett cuando notó que Edward movía algo entre sus manos.

-Nada- dijo escondiendo lo que tenía.

Jasper fue más rápido y se lo quitó antes de que lo metiera en una de sus bolsas.

-¿Cómo que nada?- le preguntó antes de ver lo que tenía su amigo.

Emmett se acercó a ver y se quedó, al igual que Jasper, mudo.

-Solo mirando esto, se siente como si viniera una propuesta- le comentó Emmett a Edward.

-¿Qué propuesta? Ella sigue metiéndose en problemas, así que pensé en darle una correa- dijo con molestia.

A veces le incomodaban que sus amigos vieran su lado cariñoso, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo viera así.

-¿Bella es tu mascota?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Con tu personalidad- le dijo Emmett-, darle esto a Bella me preocupa

-Bella no es el tipo de chica a las que les gusta ser tratadas como mascotas- dijo Jasper-. Si le dices eso ella te golpeará.

-¿Cómo ese puñetazo que le dio hace tiempo? ¡Me gustaría verlo!- exclamó felizmente Emm.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto por un simple collar?- les preguntó Edward mientras les quitaba el objeto.

En el lobby, Jacob estaba tocando la guitarra mientras Bella lo escuchaba mirando la chimenea.

-Honorarios por tocar- le dijo Jacob extendiendo su mano y dejando de tocar.

-Vine voltear las hojas de tus partituras-se excusó ella-, pero no tienes ninguna.

-Como no has hecho mucho por mí… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

* * *

><p>Jacob le había pedido a Bella que saliera a las diez de la noche a la terraza del hotel y lo esperara, hacía mucho frío y ella decidió que sería buena idea llevar un par de cafés, pero en cuanto salió vio la espalda de alguien recargada en el barandal, y aunque esa espalda le era conocida, no era la de Jake.<p>

-Oye- dijo Edward cuando escuchó pasos-, Jacob, ¿cómo puedes llamarme y dejarme afuera en el frío?- se quejó.

Volteó a regañarlo y se encontró cara a cara con Bella.

-¿Edward?

-Bella- dijo sorprendido.

Bella escondió una sonrisa.

_Gracias, Jake._

Se acercó a su novio y le extendió uno de los termos con café.

-Toma.

Edward aceptó la bebida y estuvieron un momento en silencio, él estaba recargado con la espalda en el barandal y ella apoyaba sus codos en el mismo, ambos no se veían a la cara pero se podían ver.

Él se separó del barandal y se quitó su abrigo, después se lo puso en los hombros a Bella y regresó a su posición original.

-Hace frío- explicó cuando notó la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigía-, ¿por qué saliste solo con un suéter? Coloca tus manos adentro para que no se enfríen.

Bella asintió e hizo lo que le recomendó, pero cuando metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos notó algo extraño.

-Hay algo aquí.- dijo en voz alta.

Edward se puso un poco nervioso pero no dijo nada.

Bella sacó el objeto y vio que se trataba de un collar. La cadena era de plata y el dije consistía en una estrella que tenía diamantes y adentro formaba una luna.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó asombrada.

-¿No lo sabes? Se trata de un collar.- le contestó apenado.

Bella se carcajeó.

-¡Ya lo sé! Sé que tu estilo es un poco raro- empezó a burlarse-, ¡pero esto es un collar para mujeres!

Edward rodó los ojos y le quitó el collar de sus manos.

-Boba… es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-Es tuyo- repitió con más seguridad.

Bella paró de reír y vio su expresión seria.

-Solo hay un collar como ese en todo el mundo, así que si lo pierdes, ahora si estás muerta- le advirtió.

-¿Solo uno? ¿De verdad?

Edward agarró el dije entre sus manos y se acercó a ella.

-Yo mismo lo diseñe y lo mandé a hacer personalmente. Mira: este soy yo- rodeó la estrella con su pulgar- y el que está adentro eres tú- señaló la luna que estaba adentro.

-¿Por qué tú eres la estrella y yo la luna?

-Porque Bella es la luna que nunca podrá dejar a la estrella Edward. Incluso si algo pasa, nunca dejaré ir a esta luna.

Bella volteó a verlo y vio la mirada de amor que le dirigía, ella se paró de puntitas y alcanzó sus labios con los suyos, Edward le correspondió el beso, pero en medio del acto, Edward estornudó, causando que se separaran.

-¿Ves? Te enfermas cuando haces cosas que normalmente no haces- le dijo Bella sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No me he enfermado, solo he estornudado.

Edward apoyó sus codos en el barandal, y ahora fue el turno de Bella de quitarse el abrigo y ponérselo a él. Después ella se puso a su lado.

Edward vio a Bella y no pudo evitar pensar en lo frágil que se veía.

_Puede que sea muy delgada y ahora parezca que es frágil, pero por dentro es tan fuerte como una roca._

-Hace frío- le dijo Edward.

Se puso detrás de Bella y la abrazó mientras trataba de que se tapara un poco con su abrigo.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría salir de su pecho.

-Mira- señaló él al cielo-, esa estrella brilla mucho.

-¿No es un satélite?- bromeó ella.

Ambos se rieron y siguieron disfrutando de la noche.

* * *

><p>-Es hermoso, es un collar único.- le dijo Alice.<p>

Ella, Bella y Rosalie se encontraban en el lobby, listas para salir en cualquier momento.

-¿No crees que es romántico?- le preguntó Rose con una mirada soñadora.

-Es un poco agobiador-admitió Bella-, pero… creo que es un lindo detalle.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Cómo que agobiador?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Estoy muy preocupada por perderlo- admitió.

-No pienses en eso o te preocuparas más- le recomendó Al.

-Aun así sigue siendo un hermoso regalo- dijo Rose.

-Tienes razón-apoyó Alice-, creo que sería bonito si alguien hiciera algo así para mí y me lo regala, incluso si es un pedazo de vidrio.

-¡Rose!- gritó Emmett cuando entró en el lobby- ¡Vamos a esquiar! ¡También ustedes chicas!- invitó a Alice y a Bella.

-¡Vamos!- gritaron Al y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Alice se había entusiasmado en ir cuando vio a Jasper al lado de Emm.

-Pero… pero… ¡no se esquiar!- se quejó Bella antes de ser arrastrada por sus amigas.

Tanya, Kate e Irina salieron de atrás de una columna.

-¿Qué es lo que dijeron?- preguntó Kate.

-Algo de que era un collar único- contestó Irina.

-¡No puedo creer que Edward se lo haya regalado!- se quejó Kate.

-¿Creen que Bella se merezca un regalo así?- les preguntó Tanya.

-¡No!- contestaron al unísono Kate e Irina.

-Bella es inaceptable en nuestra clase social- dijo Tanya ofendida.

-¡Sí!- apoyaron.

-Tengo un plan.

* * *

><p>Afuera, las chicas y los chicos se separaron después de unos minutos, y ahora se encontraba Bella tratando de esquiar con sus amigas. Ella no era la única nueva en esto, también estaba Alice, pero parecía que ella había aprendido rápidamente a diferencia de ella.<p>

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice cuando vio que Bella se había caído- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sigan esquiando!- les dijo animada- ¡Ahorita las alcanzo!

Alice y Rose le dijeron que se cuidara una vez más antes de seguir esquiando, Bella trató de levantarse y cuando casi lo lograba sintió que era empujada y volvió a caerse sobre la nieve.

-¡Bella!- gritó Irina detrás de ella, quien se había caído- ¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡Lo siento!

-Está bien, fue un accidente.

Kate se paró enfrente de ellas y le extendió una mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó y después ayudaron a Irina.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kate preocupada.

-Sí, gracias.

-Debes tener más cuidado

-¡Tienes mucha nieve!- le dijo Irina y empezó a sacudirle la nieve del cabello y ropa.

Kate le ayudo y cuando estaban en el jaleo de sacudirla, Kate aprovechó para agarrar el collar de su cuello y jalarlo.

Bella no notó el jalón en su cuello debido a que tenía adormecidas varias partes de su cuerpo debido al frío.

De repente Irina y Kate pararon de sacudirla y se despidieron:

-¡Nos vemos!

_Son tan extrañas… en la escuela me tratan muy mal y aquí… bueno, supongo que en verdad sintieron el haber chocado conmigo._ Pensó con despreocupación.

Bella trató de seguir esquiando y cuando ya casi alcanzaba a Alice y a Rose, vio que una persona había perdido en control sobre su tabla para snowboard e iba directo a ellas.

-¡Alice! ¡Rose! ¡Cuidado!- les gritó.

Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar y se hizo a un lado, pero Alice se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

Jasper, quien había escuchado los gritos de Bella, volteó en dirección a Alice y al ver que no reaccionaba, esquió lo más rápido que pudo a su lado y la tiro a un lado, cayendo él encima de ella pero sin que ella cargara con su peso.

-¿Estás bien Alice?- le preguntó con preocupación.

Alice notó la cercanía de sus caras, se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Sí, Carlisle- decía Jane por el teléfono-. Acerca de eso… no te preocupes, tomaré la responsabilidad, pero recuerda que no debes de decir nada. No importa tu estado de salud, lo importante es el Grupo Vulturi.- escuchó al otro lado de la línea y cuando escuchó la contestación se enojó- ¿Cómo puedes querer dejar todo así? Tú sabes que… ¿Carlisle? ¿¡Carlisle?!- gritó, pero él ya había colgado.<p>

Demetri entró a la oficina y Jane enterró su cara entre sus manos.

-Nuestra condición no es buena- le dijo con la voz cansada-. Encuentra a Edward, lo necesito a él para que podamos apurarnos e irnos. Es una emergencia- dijo con énfasis.

-Entendido.

* * *

><p>Después de esquiar y caerse muchas veces, las chicas regresaron al hotel, donde fueron al restaurant y comieron un poco de pastel.<p>

Se encontraban platicando de banalidades cuando Alice notó algo extraño.

-Bella, ¿dónde está tu collar?

-Está a…

Tanteó su cuello y cuando notó que no tenía nada, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Mi collar!- gritó con terror.

Kate, Irina y Tanya estaban sentadas unas mesas atrás de ellas y empezaron a reírse, se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Edward, quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieren?- les preguntó cuando las vio.

-¿Por alguna razón tú le diste a Bella un collar?- le preguntó Tanya.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-¿El dije tiene una luna dentro de una estrella?- preguntó Kate.

-¡Les pregunté que cómo lo saben!- exigió

-Deberías de preguntarle a Bella si todavía lo tiene- le sugirió Tanya.

-¿Qué?

-Lo pudo tirar o se le pudo haber caído- dijo Irina-, pero lo debió de haber perdido en la montaña

-¿Cómo puede ella perder algo importante tan fácilmente?- se preguntó Kate.

-Con solo pensarlo me enojo, ¿cómo puede ella hacerte algo así?- preguntó Tanya.

Edward empezó a sentir que se enojaba y las empujó antes de ir en busca de Bella.

En su cuarto, Bella buscó por todas partes el collar.

_Tal vez no me lo puse en la mañana… no se me pudo haber caído… no… ¡debe de estar aquí!_

Se agachó y empezó a buscar debajo de la cama.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le preguntó Edward entrando.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Solo estaba limpiando la habitación.

Edward se acercó a ella y vio su cuello.

-¿Por qué no estás usando el collar?

Bella titubeó un momento entre si decirle la verdad o una mentira. Recordó la última vez que había ocultado la verdad y decidió ser sincera con Edward.

-Estaba usando tu collar pero no sé cuándo se me cayó. ¡Lo siento!- dijo con arrepentimiento.

-¿No será que lo tiraste? Siempre eres así, perdiendo cosas importantes- le dijo con frialdad-. Si hubieras sabido que ese collar también significaba que te entregaba mi corazón… ¿lo hubieses perdido? ¿Soy tan insignificante para ti?- preguntó ahora con dolor.

-No lo malinterpretes, Edward- le suplicó.

-Haces que sea difícil para mí demostrarte mis sentimientos.

Le dirigió una última mirada de frialdad antes de irse.

Bella cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Edward no le había dicho todo lo que significaba ese collar y el saberlo hacía que se sintiera aún peor por haberlo perdido.

_No… lograré nada sentada aquí… debo de hacer algo por… recuperarlo._

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, se puso una chamarra y salió a preguntar, a las personas que caminaban por el hotel, si habían visto un collar de estrella con una luna adentro. Todos le contestaban que no habían visto nada, y cuando estaba a punto de perder su esperanza, se encontró con Tanya, Kate e Irina y les preguntó si lo habían visto.

* * *

><p>Edward había salido y había hecho un pequeño muñeco de nieve al cual le tiraba bolas de nieve pensando que era Bella.<p>

-¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonta! ¡Boba!- decía con cada ataque.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y detuvo sus ataques.

-¿No sabes el valor de ese collar, Bella?- le preguntó aún enojado- Te dije que solo había uno.

Volteó a verla pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver cinco guardaespaldas en vez de a Bella.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-La presidenta nos pidió que nos lo lleváramos- contestó uno de ellos-. Por favor, venga con nosotros.

-No quiero.

-Joven amo, la presidenta dijo…

-No me importa lo que dijo esa bruja, de todos modos no iré. Díganle eso-ordenó.

Ellos se dirigieron una mirada y asintieron antes de agarrarlo por los brazos.

Edward respiró antes de empezar a lanzar golpes hacia ellos, al principio él iba ganando, pero después salieron más guardaespaldas de un carro que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí, y lo inmovilizaron para después meterlo en el carro a la fuerza.

* * *

><p>Jacob se encontraba tocando su guitarra mientras Jasper y Emmett veían las noticias.<p>

-Debido a una fuerte tormenta de nieve al norte del país- decía la conductora en la tele-, todo el tráfico se ha detenido.

Jacob volteó a la ventana y vio que difícilmente se veía algo que no fuera nieve.

De repente, Rosalie y Alice entraron precipitadamente a su cuarto, Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Rosalie se veía muy preocupada.

-Hay un problema- hipó Alice.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- preguntó Jasper.

-Bella… Bella…

-Bella dijo que iba a ir a las montañas- contestó Rose.

Le extendió un trozo de papel a Emmett que decía:

_Tengo que ir a las montañas a encontrar el collar, no se preocupen._

_-Bella._

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Jacob preocupado.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba atrapado en el carro, se encontraba en el asiento de atrás con un guardaespaldas a cada lado de las puertas, cuando su celular sonó.<p>

-¿Hola?- contestó- Ahora mismo no estoy en el hotel, algo surgió y… ¿Qué?- preguntó cuando le dijeron sobre Bella.

Colgó y después de un rato dijo:

-Necesito ir al baño, paren en la primera gasolinera que vean.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

-¿Por casualidad perdiste un collar con una estrella?- le preguntó Tanya a Bella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Entonces era tuyo- dijo Irina.

-Hace rato alguien entró al restaurant de comida italiana y dijo que había visto un collar por la montaña- le dijo Kate.

-¿En serio?-preguntó emocionada, ellas asintieron- ¿Por la montaña?-volvieron a asentir- ¡Gracias!- agradeció mientras se dirigía a la salida.

_Fin flashback_

Bella había salido del hotel y ahora se encontraba a las orillas de la montaña.

Hacía mucho viento y apenas si podía abrir los ojos para ver por dónde caminaba.

_Hace mucho frío… y no veo nada a mi alrededor, mis piernas están empezando a dolerme y apenas si las puedo sentir… pero… ¡necesito encontrar el collar! ¡No me puedo rendir!_

Ella siguió caminando, pero llego un momento en que empezó a trastabillar, a estas alturas ya casi no sentía sus pies y cuando cayó de bruces en la nieve sintió que ya no podía levantar ni un dedo.

_Hace mucho frío… ahora tampoco puedo sentir mis manos. No me puedo mover… y también me siento cansada. ¿Voy a…morir? No quiero morir, todavía no he hecho realidad mis sueños…_

* * *

><p>-El tiempo afuera está empeorando- comentó Irina con preocupación. Ellas se encontraban en el lobby del hotel, viendo la tormenta de nieve desde unos sillones-, ¿qué haremos si le pasa algo a Bella?<p>

-¿De verdad creen que le pasará algo?- preguntó Kate con nerviosismo.

-Nada le va a pasar-las tranquilizó Tanya, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy segura de eso-, todo es parte del plan.

Abrió su mano y vio el collar que tenía en ella.

-Después de todo ella es como la mala hierba-prosiguió-, nada la mata. ¿Por qué no entiende que ella y Edward no son del mismo mundo?

-Tienes razón- dijo Kate-, si ella entendiera eso, no tendríamos que haber ido a tales extremos.

Jacob, quien había estado escuchando detrás de una columna, se acercó a ellas.

-¿De qué extremos hablan?

-¡Jacob! – exclamó Tanya, sorprendida.

Él se acercó a ella y la agarró por la muñeca e hizo que abriera su mano, donde encontró el collar.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Bella?- les preguntó con una mirada asesina.

* * *

><p>-¿Me van a seguir hasta dentro de un baño?- les preguntó con sorna Edward.<p>

Finalmente se habían detenido en una gasolinera y sus guardaespaldas no lo dejaban solo, pero cuando él hizo esa pregunta, ellos salieron del baño y lo esperaron afuera.

Después de unos minutos, una persona con un abrigo muy grande y una capucha que cubría su rostro, salió del baño.

Una vez afuera y lejos de la gasolinera, Edward se quitó la chamarra y empezó a caminar a la orilla de la carretera, donde pidió aventón por unos momentos, pero nadie se detenía.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Es una emergencia! ¿¡Por qué no se detienen?!_

Intentó seguir pidiendo aventón, pero cuando perdió la calma trazó un plan en su mente.

_Bella dijo que quería encontrar el collar que le regalaste, así que salió a la montaña sola. Hay una gran tormenta en estos momentos y… no quiero ni pensar lo que le pasaría a Bella si no regresa pronto._

Recordó las palabras de Emmett cuando le había hablado y se armó de coraje.

_Tengo que arriesgarme, ¡Bella me necesita!_

Respiró hondo y después se paró en medio de la carretera, un carro se iba a cercando, pero Edward no se iba a mover. Extendió sus brazos y le hizo señas al conductor para que se parara.

Afortunadamente, Edward había tenido éxito con su plan y quince minutos después se encontraba en el hotel, donde fue a conseguir una moto para nieve y salió a buscar a Bella a pesar de que varios policías habían tratado de que no lo hiciera por la tormenta de nieve, pero él los ignoró.

A duras penas Edward podía ver algo enfrente de él, por lo que no notó cuando la moto chocó con un tronco de árbol caído y un segundo después, la moto se volcó y él fue a parar a la nieve.

Edward gritó de frustración y empezó a caminar mientras gritaba el nombre de Bella.

_¡Bella! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¡Dame una señal!_

A lo lejos, vio un bulto.

Empezó a correr hacia esa dirección y cuando llegó, vio a Bella más pálida de lo normal, con los labios casi azules y los ojos cerrados.

_¡No, Bella!_ Pensó con desesperación mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón. Seguía latiendo, y pudo permitirse volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-¡Bella!- le decía mientras le daba ligeros golpes en la cara- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Cuando vio que eso no funcionaba, agarró aire en sus pulmones y acercó su boca a la de ella, donde empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

-Edward- llamó Bella la segunda vez que él se detenía a tomar más aire.

-Está bien- la tranquilizó mientras la abrazaba-, Bella. Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Vine a encontrar el collar, significa mucho para mí. No lo perdí a propósito- le dijo, quería que él supiera que ella sí apreciaba el collar y nada de eso lo había hecho a propósito.

-¡Tonta!- la regañó- ¡No tenías que hacer esto! ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

Se levantó y trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero sus pies no respondían muy bien. Edward se agachó y la cargo en vilo. Bella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a volver a cerrar los ojos, todavía se sentía muy cansada; pero Edward se encargaba de que ella no se durmiera, temía que si lo hacía, ella ya no volviera a despertar.

Empezaron a caminar y Edward le dijo que cerca de ahí debía de haber una cabaña que servía de almacén para los empleados.

* * *

><p>Em y Jazz colgaron sus teléfonos y suspiraron de angustia.<p>

-Dijeron que sería difícil encontrarla por la tormenta de nieve- les informó Jasper a Alice y Rose, la primera estaba llorando y estaba siendo consolada por Rosalie.

Jacob se encontraba con ellos y cuando escuchó eso, agarró su chamarra y se dirigió a la salida, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No pueda dejarla afuera, debo de ir por ella.

-¿Y eso significa que tú también te vas a poner en peligro?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Ni siquiera el equipo de búsqueda puede salir- le dijo Emm.

-Bella- dijo como si se atragantara-… Bella está ahí afuera, sola en la nieve.

Se deshizo del agarre de Emmett y se aproximó a la puerta, pero volvió a se detenido.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó con desesperación.

-Tranquilízate-le pidió Emm.

-Piensa por un momento las cosas- dijo Jazz

Jacob suspiró y se sentó un sillón.

_Odio esto, odio es sentirme impotente, odio el no poder ayudar a Bella…_

* * *

><p>Edward entró con Bella a la cabaña, la dejó en el piso.<p>

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues despierta?

-Estoy helada…- tiritó ella.

-Intentaré buscar algo para prender fuego.

Se acercó a la chimenea que había y vio que había restos de leña adentro, tanteo el piso hasta que encontró algo.

-¡Encontré un encendedor!- dijo con alegría.

-P… pensé que iba a morir- dijo Bella, quien se estaba abrazando en el piso.

-Yo pensé lo mismo cuando te vi tirada, estabas tan pálida…

Edward acercó el encendedor a la leña y cuando logró prenderla se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tienes la frente helada. Tenemos que hacer que entres en calor.

Empezó a quitarse la chamarra y luego su camisa, Bella se quedó viéndolo sorprendida.

-Quítate la ropa, Bella. Si te quedas con esa ropa mojada puesta puede que te de pulmonía.

-Yo...yo…- tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡No es momento para avergonzarse!- le gritó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¡Tus labios están casi azules! ¡Te estás congelando!

_Tiene razón, ¿qué estoy pensando? _

Se levantó difícilmente del piso y empezó a quitarse su chamarra, después su blusa y pantalones, pero no se quitó su ropa interior. Agarró su chamarra y la puso encima de ella, cubriéndole el torso.

-No…no me mires mucho…- le pidió apenada.

Edward también se había quitado los pantalones y estaba solo en bóxer, agarró algo que estaba por la chimenea.

-Encontré una manta por ahí- le dijo-, está un poco sucia pero es mejor que nada.

Se acercó otra vez a Bella y la dirigió al lado de la chimenea, la cubrió con la manta y la acostó en el piso, él se acostó a su lado y también se cubrió con la manta.

Bella puso sus manos en el pecho de Edward y cerró los ojos.

Edward la abrazó por la cintura y entrelazaron sus piernas.

-Deberíamos de dormir- le dijo él. Daba gracias al cielo porque ella no pudiera ver su cara sonrojada-, tal vez por la mañana alguien venga a buscarnos.

-Lo siento.

-Te he salvado la vida- dijo como si quisiera algo a cambio.

Ella captó el mensaje y sonrió.

-¿Cómo debería de pagarte?

-Quiero que un día hagas de comer para mí-admitió-, siempre me he preguntado a qué sabrá tu comida.

-Cocinaré para ti-prometió-, haré un almuerzo para los dos e iremos a un día de campo juntos, solo nosotros dos.

Bella levantó su cabeza y lo vio con un ligero sonrojo. Él bajo la mirada y la vio sonrojada, poco a poco, sus caras se fueron acercando y se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

><p>Ni Alice o Rosalie, o cualquiera de los chicos pudieron dormir toda la noche. Habían decidido esperar a que alguien les informará de algo en el lobby.<p>

A primeras horas del siguiente día, Alice volteo hacia la puerta y vio a Edward y a Bella entrando.

Todos gritaron sus nombres y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Rose.

-Sí-contestó Edward-, estamos bien.

Jacob fue el último en acercarse y fue al lado de Bella, le toco el hombro y cuando tuvo su atención extendió su mano y le dio el collar.

Bella lo miró con intriga y agradecimiento en los ojos.

* * *

><p>A un día del incidente, Bella había hablado con Edward y habían organizado hacer su día de campo. Ahora Bella estaba haciendo muchos bocadillos para llevar, cuando estaba poniendo el arroz se le ocurrió la idea de hacer muchos corazones con chícharos y así adornó toda la comida.<p>

Salió un poco temprano a esperarlo al parque donde habían quedado, pero ya habían pasado veinte minutos.

_Recuerdo la vez que yo casi lo dejé plantado, me estuvo esperando por horas, tal vez esta sea su revancha por esa vez. _Pensó con una sonrisa, no importaba si se tardaba minutos u horas, ella lo esperaría porque él había esperado por ella.

* * *

><p>Jacob se encontraba viendo las noticias, al principio no les dio importancia, pero cuando escuchó las palabras "Grupo Vulturi" le subió el volumen y prestó a lo que decía el periodista.<p>

-Pasando a otras noticias, el Presidente Carlisle, dueño y director del Grupo Vulturi, quien ahora se encuentra en Londres, se encuentra en un estado de salud grave. Según un portavoz oficial del Grupo Vulturi, el Presidente Carlisle sufrió un ataque al corazón y fue llevado a un hospital en el mismo país.

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar las cosas cuando su celular sonó.

* * *

><p>Bella seguía esperando, ya se había tardado una hora y se le hacía raro ese hecho. Pero ella se seguía diciendo que lo esperaría.<p>

-¡Jake!- dijo Bella cuando vio que se detenía una foto enfrente de ella y el conductor se quitaba el casco.

-¡Sube!- la urgió mientras le lanzaba otro casco- Te contaré en el camino.

Bella vio que Jake estaba apurado y no hizo preguntas, simplemente asintió y se subió a la moto.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- le preguntó Bella cuando arrancó.

-El papá de Edward… tuvo un ataque cardiaco- le dijo con la voz queda.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Jane y Edward deben de ir a Londres-explicó mientras aceleraba más-, su avión despega a las 8 pm.

Bella volteó a ver su reloj, que estaba en su muñeca, y empezó a sentir pánico.

-Jake, son… son las 8:05.

Se encontraban en la carretera donde hacia algunos meses Edward y Bella vieron despegar el avión que llevaría a Jacob a París. Él se orilló y Bella bajó de la motocicleta mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba caer en la carretera.

Empezó a sentir que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando vio un avión que levantaba vuelo. Estaba segura de que ahí se encontraba Edward porque alcanzó a leer que el avión tenía las palabras "Grupo Vulturi" grabadas.

-Yo- se dijo entre sollozos-… ni siquiera le di las gracias, ni siquiera- lloró aún más fuerte-… llegué a decirle que lo amaba.

Se desplomó en su lugar y siguió llorando.

_Edward… no… pude decirte lo importante que eres para mí, no pude… no pude…_

Jacob se agachó a su lado y la abrazó, Bella recargó su cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando.

Bella sintió que su celular sonaba y lo sacó, se secó las lágrimas y leyó el mensaje que había recibido:

_Volveré pronto. _

_No te vayas a ningún lugar, solo… espera por mí._

_Te amo._

_-Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh! ¿¡Qué creen que pase?! <strong>

**Personalmente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y espero y les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que me pueden dejar sus reviews para que sepa qué opinan de la historia o para recomendaciones. :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 13

_-Las siguientes noticias son sobre el Grupo Vulturi-_decía el presentador de un noticiero-_: parece ser que se encuentran en una gran crisis debido a la muerte del presidente Carlisle Cullen, la expansión de esta gran corporación se encuentra en peligro. _

_-El Grupo Vulturi está viendo esta crisis como una oportunidad para avanzar en el mundo de los negocios_-decían en otros noticieros.

_-El heredero del Grupo Vulturi_-otro presentador decía_-, el presidente Edward Cullen, está supervisando personalmente el proyecto que podría salvarlos de una crisis. Los ojos del mundo de los negocios están enfocados en Edward Cullen, quien promete ser un gran…_

Bella apagó la televisión antes de que terminara la noticia.

Bajó la mirada y empezó a sentir dolor en el agujero que se había formado en su corazón.

-¿Todavía no hay noticias de él?- le preguntó Alice. Bella negó con la cabeza- Han pasado seis meses- murmuró-… lleva mucho que no se pone en contacto contigo, ¿verdad?- Bella no contestó- ¿Y qué hay del F4? ¿Les ha hablado a ellos?

-Creo que-volteó a verla con una sonrisa de disculpa-… debe de estar realmente ocupado…

-Puede que tengas razón, no solo tiene que ver por el Grupo Vulturi, pero también atender sus clases en la Universidad.

**Bella POV**

Le sonreí a Alice antes de retirar mi mirada.

Hace seis meses que Edward se fue a Londres.

Los primeros días le mandaba mensajes y me los contestaba casi inmediatamente, a veces llegábamos a tener llamadas muy cortas, pero eso solo duro un mes, hace cinco meses que perdimos por completo la comunicación, el mismo tiempo que llevaba su papá de fallecido. Traté de llamarle todos los días, a veces le llamaba hasta cinco veces, pero me rendí después de dos semanas en las cuales ya no contestaba ni mis mensajes, al principio estaba muy preocupada, pero…

_Flash back._

Me encontraba trabajando cuando vi a un hombre, más o menos de mi edad, muy guapo (rubio y de ojos azules) en la puerta del restaurante.

-Buenas tardes- saludé, esperando que me dijera si iba a pedir algo para llevar.

Pero no me contestó, estaba a punto de volver a hablarle cuando otra persona salió detrás de él.

-¡Bella!- me saludó Jessica saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a saludarme animadamente.

Al principio estaba un poco sorprendida por su visita, y también porque no sabía si confiar o no en ella después de lo que me había hecho, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera que me dirigía, supe que ya no habían rencores.

-¡Jessica!- la saludé feliz.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me tomó de las manos y me evaluó de arriba abajo, como si buscara golpes.

-He estado bien, gracias.

Jessica había regresado a Alemania después de lo que me había hecho. No me había vuelto a hablar ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia ella.

Viendo su sonrisa resplandeciente, supe que podíamos volver a ser amigas como antes lo éramos.

-¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Regresarás al Colegio Vulturi?- le pregunté.

-De hecho no- contestó con una mueca de tristeza-. En Alemania son mis vacaciones de invierno y decidí hacer un viaje con mi novio.

Regresó corriendo con el chico que había visto y se colgó felizmente de su cuello. Él también se veía feliz.

-¿Un australiano?

Jessica se acercó nuevamente a mí y me susurró al oído:

-Y además, ni siquiera sabe que tuve una cirugía plástica- dijo con tono de chisme. Se alejó y volvió a hablar normal-. ¡Estamos en un viaje alrededor del mundo!

-¡Que divertido!

-¿Estás libre ahora?

Volteé a ver al reloj y le dije que mi turno terminaba en media hora, ella dijo que iría a dejar a Mike (así es como se llamaba su novio) al hotel y vendría a recogerme para ir por un helado.

En la heladería, casi me atraganto por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué viste a Edward?

-Sí, en Londres, inesperadamente. Estaba pensando: "¿podría ser él?". Parece que aunque esté en otro país no puede dejar de ser el "todopoderoso". Cuando lo vi, iba caminando con unos extranjeros que eran tan guapos como él.

Las palabras de Jessica fueron como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo.

No quería escuchar que Edward estaba sufriendo y llorando, pero tampoco sabía que iba a estar con la misma actitud de siempre. En cierta manera saberlo me hizo sentir traicionada.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté aún dolida- Así que está bien…

-¿No has estado en contacto con él?

-Más o menos- admití.

Hacía una semana que no contestaba mis llamadas ni mensajes.

Jessica siguió platicando de sus viajes y me dijo que se marcharía en unos cuantos días.

_Fin Flash back_

Descubrir que Edward estaba bien hizo que sintiera como si un agujero se estuviera formando en las orillas de mi corazón. Y con el tiempo, ese agujero se hizo más y más grande.

Había llegado al punto en que no soportaba escuchar el nombre de Edward sin sentirme triste y tener ganas de llorar.

Eso no era lo único que había cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora yo había comenzado mi último año en la preparatoria y los F4 habían entrado a la Universidad, ellos seguían en el Campus Vulturi, solo que en otro edificio, ahora los veía menos que antes, pero aun así seguían siendo los mejores amigos. También, Rosalie había regresado de París y estaba estudiando con ellos, como había prometido, ahora pasaba más tiempo conmigo y Alice, pero seguía siendo una persona muy ocupada.

Edward también había iniciado la Universidad…

**Fin Bella POV**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Bella saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Este restaurante es tan feo- dijo el señor mientras entraba.

Era el mismo señor grande que ya había ido antes al restaurante. En todo ese tiempo, ese señor iba por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-Abuelo- lo saludo Bella con cariño, no sabía su nombre, así que siempre lo llamaba así-, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle hoy?

-Quiero una carne rib-eye a ¾.

-¿Por qué pregunta por comida como esa en un restaurante de avena?- se quejó Alice.

-No se atreva a hablarme mal-la regañó el abuelo-, mejor apúrese y traiga mi comida.

Lo más raro de todo es que Benjamin siempre le cumplía sus caprichos y jamás le cobraba.

Cuando terminó de comer, Bella retiró los platos.

-Estaba muy rico, ¿no abuelo?

-¿Rico?-preguntó con sarcasmo- ¡Claro que no! Solo me la comí porque ya me la habían traído.

-Si usted tiene que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios, yo no me quejaría…-murmuró Al.

-Díganle al cocinero que la cerámica se desperdicia con su comida.

-Él no es simplemente el cocinero, también es el dueño-informó Alice.

El abuelo la ignoró, se levantó de su silla y empezó a agarrar sus cosas.

Bella volteó hacia la ventana y vio que estaba lloviznando, fue por su paraguas y se lo extendió al abuelo.

-Está lloviendo afuera y no trajo un paraguas, ¿verdad? ¡Asegúrese de traer uno la próxima vez!

El abuelo le sonrió de forma cálida.

-Cuanto más te veo… más te pareces a un loto.

-¿A un loto?

-¿Sabes por qué los lotos crecen en el lodo?

-No-contestó, confundida-, ¿por qué?

-Esa será tu tarea para la próxima vez que venga.

Le sonrío y salió por la puerta.

-Bella- la llamó Benjamin.

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras se volteaba en su dirección.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Él no es un hombre que hable tonterías.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, confundida, y regresó a su trabajo. Benjamin también regresó a su trabajo, y de lo que no se dieron cuenta ni Alice, ni Bella fue que en la alacena descansaba un periódico viejo que decía en la portada:

_El chef de la Casa Blanca: Benjamin Marks._

* * *

><p>La situación económica de Bella había mejorado aunque sus papás aún no conseguían trabajo, ahora se encontraban vendiendo gatos de peluche por internet para tener ganancias extras.<p>

-Oye hermana-llamó Seth mientras extendía un gato-, ¿no se parece a Edward? Con el pelo desordenado y…

-No se parece en nada a él-lo cortó Renée cuando notó que su hija se ponía cabizbaja-. ¿Acaso Edward es tan lindo y adorable como ese gatito?

-Por supuesto que no se parece en nada a él-dijo Charlie-. Creo que Edward se parece más a un puma.

Bella rodó los ojos, cansada de escuchar comentarios de Edward; agarró y peluche sin terminar de coser y cuando estiró la mano gimió de dolor y se agarró el hombro.

-¿Te duele el hombro de nuevo?- le preguntó su hermano.

-No, estoy bien, solo fue un calambre- mintió.

Pero prefirió dejar de trabajar por ese día y se retiró a su recámara, donde se sentó en su escritorio, sacó de su cajón el collar que le había dado Edward y se quedó mirándolo.

-¡Estúpido!- le dijo al collar como si se tratara de Edward- No es como si te hubieras ido al espacio. ¿Te morirías si me llamas al menos una vez? Solo espera a que regreses y te daré tu merecido.

Sacó su celular y volvió a ver el mensaje que le había mandado:

_Volveré pronto. _

_No te vayas a ningún lugar, solo… espera por mí._

_Te amo._

_-Edward._

El agujero parecía que se volvía abrir, pero antes de que se entregara por completo a la tristeza su celular sonó.

Al principio se puso alegre porque pensó que podría ser Edward, pero cuando vio en el identificador que no se trataba de él regreso a su habitual nostalgia.

-¿Bueno?- contestó- Sí, soy yo. ¿En serio? ¿¡En… en serio?!

Tapó el celular con una mano y empezó a gritar de alegría. Salió corriendo hacia la sala y siguió gritando.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- le preguntó su mamá.

-¡Ya sé! Finalmente te llamó Edward- trató de adivinar su papá.

Bella negó pero siguió feliz.

-¡Contesten! ¡Dicen que tienen trabajo!

Charlie y Renée se levantaron y él cogió el celular.

-¿Bueno? Sí, soy Charlie Swan. ¿A las ocho de la mañana? ¡No hay problema! ¡Ahí estaremos! ¡Gracias!

Charlie empezó a reírse de la felicidad cuando colgó y todos empezaron a gritar.

Era un milagro que hubiera conseguido un trabajo.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por el favor-decía Jacob por el teléfono-. Asegúrese de que no se enteren.<p>

Colgó y le subió a la televisión. Estaban dando noticias sobre el Grupo Vulturi.

_-El asediado Grupo Vulturi insiste en que esta crisis se convertirá en una oportunidad para sus ambiciosos proyectos globales se lleven a cabo._

* * *

><p>Bella había decidido ir a nadar un rato, pero en cuanto terminó una vuelta empezó a dolerle mucho el hombro, se forzó a terminar una vuelta más y cuando llegó al extremo empezó a sobarse su hombro.<p>

Hacía unas semanas había notado que cada vez le dolía más y más, pero no tenía dinero para ir con el doctor, por lo que creía que simplemente era un dolor muscular que pronto pasaría.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso dar otra vuelta, a mitad del camino tuvo que detenerse por el dolor, y así siguió hasta que llegó nuevamente al extremo.

Jacob llevaba un rato mirándola desde la distancia, pero cuando vio que sentía mucho dolor se acercó y le extendió la mano.

Ella tomo su mano y él jalo, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor y se soltara de su agarre, volvió a sobarse el hombro.

-¿Todavía no vas al doctor?- la regañó.

-Ya fui, dijo que no era nada- mintió.

Jacob dejó pasar el incidente por esa vez, pero ya se encargaría él de llevarla a un doctor muy pronto. Mientras, decidió que esperaría a que ella se cambiara y la llevaría al salón donde tocaba el piano, una vez ahí, el sentó a Bella enfrente de una cámara.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundida.

-Ya puedes decirlo- le dijo mientras movía algo en la cámara.

-¿Decir qué?

Cada vez Bella estaba más confundida con el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras a Edward. Ha sido difícil comunicarse con él después del funeral de su papá, pero… creo que encontré la forma de que le llegue un video.

-Esto es tan repentino-contestó nerviosa-…creo… creo que ya no tengo nada que decirle…

-Tres, dos, uno.

Le hizo una seña de que ya estaba grabando y él se fue a sentar al banquillo del piano, el cual estaba a un lado pero no lo captaba la cámara.

Bella miró a todas partes menos a la cámara, nerviosa.

-No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas…- murmuró.

Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar temblorosamente.

-¿Puedes escucharme? He… he estado pensando en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste, pero… ¿por qué solo recuerdo las veces en las que nos peleamos?

Empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, todavía no veía la cámara.

-Pero creo que no es tan extraño, aunque solo pueda pensar en las veces que peleábamos… siempre sonrío porque pienso en ti.

Volvió a balbucear, se calló y tomó un gran respiro antes de voltear a ver a la cámara.

-Te estás esforzando, ¿verdad?

Sintió que una lágrima quería salir de su ojo y la secó antes de que cayera en su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar a pelear conmigo?

Retiró la mirada de la cámara y volteó a ver a Jake, él asintió con la cabeza y ella regresó su mirada a la cámara, se secó más lágrimas y de repente, se encontró con que su garganta se había cerrado y ya no podía hablar.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Jacob empezó a tocar una melodía en el piano y Bella volteó a verlo, le sonrió a su espalda y se paró de la silla.

_Me resulta tan difícil hablar con Edward, aunque solo sea un video… se me hace tan difícil…_

Se sentó al lado de él y empezó a tocar la misma melodía en tono menor.

A lo largo de los meses Jacob le había enseñado a tocar a Bella, y aunque no era muy buena tampoco era la peor, ya había aprendido algunas cosas.

Y mientras la melodía seguía, Bella sintió que podía liberar algunas de sus emociones.

_A veces solo es necesario un empujón para hacer las cosas, pero… encuentro en la música algo liberador que no había encontrado antes._

* * *

><p>La relación entre Alice y Jasper había avanzado y a la ve no; había avanzado porque ya se tenían la confianza suficiente como para que él le diera una llave de su casa a Al, y no habían avanzado porque Jazz todavía no se abría completamente a ella, y eso la molestaba.<p>

Alice había ido a casa de Jasper y como ya era costumbre, entró usando la llave que le había dado. Lo encontró sentado en un banco mientras hacía un jarrón. Se veía muy concentrado y con una paz interior que la dejaron parada donde estaba, se veía muy diferente a como usualmente se veía, parecía un ángel, y el verlo manejar esas enormes manos de tal manera que hiciera una pieza muy fina era asombroso.

-¿No es grandioso?-le preguntó Jasper sin retirar la mirada de su trabajo- No hay ninguna chica que no se haya enamorado de mí después de verme así- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quién se quiere enamorar de ti?-le preguntó molesta mientras retiraba la mirada para que no viera su rubor-He venido porque tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Acerca de Bella y Edward?

Al asintió y Jasper detuvo su trabajo y volteó a verla.

-¿Todavía no has cambiado tu forma de pensar?-se burló- ¿Crees que hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas?

-Eso no tiene que ver con lo que te voy a decir-contestó con agresión.

-¿Piensas que Edward es el destino de Bella? ¿Algo así como compañeros eternos o almas gemelas?

-Eso…

-Estás aplicando tus creencias con Bella, Alice- la interrumpió, reprendiéndola.

Alice se acercó a él y lo mira furiosa.

-¿Qué dijiste? Obviamente he venido al lugar equivocado.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, pero tenía tanto coraje y había tantas cosas que decirle que regresó y lo encaró.

-Tú también crees que el amor verdadero solo lo puedes encontrar una vez en la vida-afirmó-. Tal vez no creas en las almas gemelas y esas cosas, pero sí crees en que el amor verdadero existe, aunque te da miedo admitirlo. ¿Por qué?

-No actúes como si me conocieras.- le dijo con fuego en los ojos.

-Regresaré en otro momento para hablar sobre Bella. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Jasper agarró un vaso que había por ahí y lo lanzó.

_¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Nada!_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado algunos días y nuevamente el abuelo había regresado a comer al restaurante, se veía más animado que antes.<p>

-¿Hiciste tu tarea?- le preguntó a Bella mientras ella recogía los platos.

-¿Tarea?- le preguntó confundida.

No recordaba tener alguna tarea que no fuera de la escuela.

El abuelo estaba a punto de regañarla cuando el celular de Bella sonó, ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y contestó.

-¡Hola Jake!-contestó alegre- ¿Ahora? Espérame unos minutos.

Terminó de recoger los platos y los dejó en la cocina, le dio a Benjamin si se podía retirar temprano por asuntos personales y él aceptó.

Cuando salió del restaurante vio a Jacob esperándola al lado de su camioneta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hay un lugar al que tienes que ir

-¿Dónde?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

El chofer les abrió la puerta trasera y los dos entraron. Justo en ese momento, el abuelo estaba saliendo del restaurante y los vio con nostalgia.

_Que alegría que este bien… que alegría…_

Resultó que Jacob llevó a Bella al hospital para que revisaran el problema con su hombro. Le hicieron algunos exámenes de sangre y también le sacaron algunas radiografías, además de tener una cita con un especialista.

-Tu hombro está muy dañado-le dijo el doctor cuando sus resultados llegaron y después de haberla revisado meticulosamente-, ¿por qué no viniste cuando te empezó a doler? Si recibes tratamiento a partir de ahora, no va a afectar tu vida cotidiana, pero… me temo que ya no podrás volver a nadar.

El cerebro de Bella se desconectó cuando el doctor dijo las últimas palabras.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital como en un estado de trance, sus ojos se veían sin vida, e inconscientemente, caminó todo el camino hasta la escuela y después hacia la alberca. Ahí se sentó en una silla y se quedó viendo el agua.

Jacob la siguió todo el camino en silencio, sabía que tenía que dejar que ella se desahogara.

-Sé-empezó a decir en un susurro y con la voz rota-… que no soy bonita, no soy inteligente y no tengo dinero. Pero… era-las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse y no hizo nada por detenerlas-… era muy buena en una cosa… era buena en lo que más me gustaba. El doctor dijo que ya no podía volver a nadar.

Jake se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?-se preguntó con lágrimas- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que iniciar una búsqueda- le contestó con seguridad.

-Tú tienes a tu música, Jake´-razonó mientras se secaba su cara mojada, pero sin parar su llanto-. Jasper tiene su cerámica, Edward y Emmett tienen sus empresas. Todos estás siguiendo el camino que han elegido, pero- sus ojos se nublaron más-… ya no sé qué es lo que tengo que seguir.

Jacob se paró y se acuclilló enfrente de ella, le secó las lágrimas y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos.

-Te ayudaré-prometió-, juntos encontraremos un nuevo camino.

Bella se lanzó a su cuello, lo abrazó y siguió llorando.

Después de desahogarse, Jake la llevó a su casa y preparó un poco de café, mientras, Bella estaba viendo una foto donde estaba Jacob de niño con su papá, su mamá y sus abuelitos.

_Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido la vida de Jake si ese accidente nunca hubiera sucedido… sé que su abuelita había muerto antes de eso, y que sus papás fallecieron en el accidente, pero su abuelo… el presidente… ¿qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Falleció también?_

-Siéntate- la invitó cuando llevó las bebidas a la sala.

Bella se alejó de la foto y se sentó al lado de Jake.

-Fue mi culpa el accidente- le dijo después de notar cómo veía la foto, pero lo dijo con un tono tan cotidiano, parecía que lo hubiera aceptado hace tiempo y ahora ya no le afectara-. Puedo recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer…

"Estaba en el asiento de atrás, jugando, después cubrí los ojos de mi papá cuando estaba manejando- pausó un momento, sumergido en sus pensamientos, y después volvió a hablar con un tono de voz profunda-. Los paramédicos dijeron que me encontraron envuelto en los brazos de él, dicen que lo hizo para protegerme, también dijeron que fue un milagro el que sobreviviera. El único pariente que tenía era mi abuelo, pero después del accidente no lo volví a ver-tomo un sorbo de su café y rio con sarcasmo-. Probablemente él no quería ver a la persona que causó la muerte de su hijo. En ese momento, Leah tomó de mi mano y me ayudó a empezar de nuevo-volteó a verla y puso una mano sobre la suya-. Creo que ahora… es mi turno de ayudar a que alguien vuelva a empezar.

* * *

><p>Bella había pensado mucho en las palabras de Jacob, pero sentía que no podía volver a empezar sin antes arreglar las cosas con Edward. Realmente quería hablarle y aclarar cuál era su situación, pero no había ninguna forma de contactarlo.<p>

_Pensar en él me causa dolor de cabeza, debería de ver algo en la televisión para distraerme…_

Prendió la tele y vio que estaban pasando una película donde estaban una mujer y un hombre en el aeropuerto.

_-¿Qué haces?-_le preguntaba la mujer al hombre mientras se le acercaba- _¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Ve tras ella!_ _Si ella no puede quedarse, tú puedes ir con ella. ¿No dijiste que la querías? Solo espiando a sus espaldas, ¿es esa tu manera de amar_?-le decía cada vez más enfadada- _¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decir que la amas cuando eres así?_

-_Yo voy en el próximo vuelo_-le contestó mientras le enseñaba un boleto de avión_-. Mi equipaje ya fue revisado._

Parecía que esas líneas habían sido sacadas de la boca de Bella y Jacob, pues cuando Leah se había marchado a París, ella le había dicho las mismas palabras.

_No puedo creer que le haya dicho esas cosas a Jake, pero tenía razón, si amas a una persona debes de seguirla. Creo que yo… debería hacer algo por ver a Edward…__debo de seguirlo…_

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Bella se acercó a Benjamin y Alice.<p>

-Benjamin-le dijo ruborizada, sentía un poco de pena-… ¿me podrías dar un adelanto?

-¿Otra vez tienes problemas económicos?- le preguntó Alice, era muy raro que Bella pidiera un adelanto a menos de que fuera algo muy importante.

-No, pero lo necesito para otra cosa.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?- preguntó Benjamin.

-2000 dólares- susurró con incomodidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con 2000 dólares?-le preguntó Al sorprendida.

-Pagaré un boleto de avión.

Su amiga se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y luego le preguntó con sospecha:

-¿Acaso vas a…?

Bella asintió, adivinando los pensamientos de Alice.

-Me encantaría ayudarte Bella, pero si quieres esa cantidad, necesitamos vender mucho- le dijo con sinceridad.

Bella asintió y ella y Alice se reunieron en una mesa y empezaron a hacer cuentas de cuánto tendrían que vender para juntar esa cantidad de dinero.

-Necesitamos vender 1000 comidas- dijo Bella.

Ella y Alice se miraron con determinación, asintieron y salieron a la calle, pusieron una mesa y empezaron a tratar de convencer a las personas de comprar, pero muy pocas se detenían.

Al y Bella se estaban dando por vencidas cuando dos Ferraris y una camioneta se estacionaron enfrente del restaurante y salieron Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob.

-¿Necesitan algo de ayuda?- les preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia ellas juntó con los chicos y empezaron a vender. La gente llegó de inmediato atraídos por una modelo y tres chicos que era muy apuestos, al cabo de unas cuantas horas habían vendido más de lo que necesitaban.

-Deberías de sacar la cuenta, Bella- le dijo Jasper cuando estuvieron sentados adentro de la tienda.

Le extendió un sobre y ella lo abrió y vio todos los billetes con una sonrisa.

-No creí que lo lograríamos, pero… -titubeó y volteó a ver a sus amigos-no he ganado este dinero yo sola… ¿está bien si me quedo con todo?

-Puedes ocuparlo todo- le dio permiso Emm.

-¡Fue divertido trabajar!- exclamó Rose alegremente.

-Pero-empezó Alice, cambiando de tema-… ¿por qué vinieron todos de repente?

Los chicos y Rose se voltearon a ver como cómplices y asintieron en dirección a Jacob.

-Cuando llegamos no sabíamos que estaban vendiendo-contestó él-, pero habíamos ido porque las queríamos llevar a un lugar.

Las tomaron de las manos y las subieron a la camioneta de Jake para ir a la alberca del Colegio Vulturi, hicieron que Bella se pusiera su traje de baño, gorra y gogles.

-A tu posición, nadadora-le dijo Emmett.

Ella se puso enfrente de un carril de la alberca y se puso de cuclillas.

-Preparada, ¡empieza!

Ella saltó y empezó a nadar. El hombro le dolía y redujo la velocidad, disfrutando de lo que probablemente era la última vez que nadaría.

Empezó a sentir ganas de llorar al recordar que el motivo por el que había aceptado acudir al Colegio Vulturi fue por la alberca, recordó cómo el nadar la ayudaba a ya no sentirse frustrada, recordó las veces que Edward le hacía cosas a la alberca para molestarla, recordó que en esa alberca una vez Jacob la había entrenado para que no los expulsaran, recordó y recordó, esa alberca tenía tantos significados y era muy triste el cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

_Ya casi llego a la meta, una vez ahí… todo habrá acabado, finalmente… acabará. Desearía que nunca acabara._

Llegó al final de la alberca y Jacob se acercó y le extendió su mano. Bella sonrió con tristeza y aceptó su mano, entonces la ayudó a salir.

Cuando Bella se cambió, todos la estaban esperando enfrente de la alberca, Jacob tenía un fólder en sus manos, lo abrió y empezó a leer con voz solemne.

-A partir de ahora, vamos a empezar, nadadora Isabella Swan, con la ceremonia de jubilación.

Le pasó el fólder a Emmett.

-Primero, vamos a presentarle nuestro distinguido reconocimiento a Isabella Swan, del Colegio Vulturi, basado en su natural impertinencia y su espíritu de mala hierba-dijo con una sonrisa-, como la única estudiante con habilidad especial en natación.

Ahora Jasper tenía el fólder.

-También le queremos presentar nuestros respetos por domar al F4 y a Edward Cullen. Por lo tanto, elevando los niveles por su espíritu deportivo, es condecorada con este reconocimiento de parte de los F4 de Estados Unidos.

Cerró el fólder y se lo dio a Rosalie.

-No solamente es un reconocimiento por buena nadadora- sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas-, sino también por una persona valiosa y con un espíritu de luchadora.

Se aceró a ella y le dio el fólder, después la abrazó y le susurró:

-Bella. Un final significa un nuevo comienzo. Recuerda que siempre contarás con nosotros y que nunca te dejaremos sola, siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

Cuando Rose se retiró Bella notó que su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas.

Todos empezaron a aplaudirle con sonrisas de orgullo.

_No estoy sola, siempre habrá personas a mi lado, apoyándome y diciéndome cuál es el camino correcto que seguir._

-Ahora ve a Londres con Edward y dale su merecido- le dijo Emmett.

-Ten un buen viaje- dijo Alice.

Se secó las lágrimas y les sonrió a las cinco personas más especiales de su vida.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Había sido un gran viaje, pero después de una pelea con sus papás y muchos regaños, al fin había llegado a Londres.<p>

Tomó un autobús y veía todo a su alrededor asombrada.

Se iba a dirigir al Hotel Vulturi que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, los F4 le habían dicho que seguramente se encontraba ahí, así que dirigida por ellos, ella iba a tratar de dar con Edward.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Bella bajó del autobús con su maleta y vio lo que tenía enfrente: apenas la fachada del hotel la dejaba anonadada, habían muchos murales barrocos en todo lo ancho y muchas estatuas hermosas, también había un pequeño jardín con un puente y unas bancas.

-¿Todo esto es de Edward?-se preguntó asombrada- Ellos dijeron que era un buen lugar para vacacionar, pero nunca imaginé que fuera así.

Siguió pasando la mirada y vio que no muy lejos de ella, a unos diez metros, unos coches se paraban en la entrada y de ahí bajaban Edward seguido de Demetri.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, apreció que había crecido unos centímetros más (como si eso fuera posible), que su cara tenía los rasgos más marcados y su cuerpo era un poco más ancho, parecía que se había estado ejercitando.

Pero después regresó el tiempo y cuando vio ya estaba el cadi en la entrada.

-¡Edward!-gritó al instante mientras empezaba a correr- ¡Edward!

Él no la escuchó y ella no corrió tan rápido a causa de su pesada maleta, y él entró al hotel. Bella no se rindió y lo siguió hasta adentro, solo alcanzó a ver que seguía derecho y después daba la vuelta hacia la derecha, después desapareció.

-Señorita-la detuvo un hombre del personal del hotel cuando quiso ir por el pasillo donde había visto que Edward se había metido-, esta zona es VIP. ¿Tiene alguna…?

-He venido a encontrarme con Edward Cullen- lo cortó sin despegar la vista del pasillo, pero ya no veía a nadie.

-Si no tiene alguna habitación en esta zona, es mejor que se vaya.

Bella siguió discutiendo con el hombre, pero cuando él se hartó de contestarle llamó a seguridad y la sacaron del hotel a la fuerza.

_¿Qué no entienden? Si tan solo le hubieran llamado a su habitación y le hubieran preguntado si conocía a una tal Isabella Swan todo estaría perfecto._

Se quedó en la entrada del hotel y se sentó sobre su maleta mientras pensaba en una nueva estrategia para acercarse a Edward.

Una chica pasó por su lado y se le cayeron unos papeles, Bella los recogió y cuando estaba por devolvérselos vio que se subió a un autobús e inmediatamente se iba.

Bajó la mirada y vio que lo que se le había caído habían sido unos mapas de la ciudad de Londres.

_Al menos no se le cayó algo importante, no creo que se enoje si uso esto para mí._

Decidió que no ganaría nada sentada sin hacer nada y guiada por el mapa fue a una zona que parecía un mercado y donde había mucha comida, compró algo para comer y después se dirigió a un puesto donde vendían carne seca, estaba probando los diferentes sabores y, sin notarlo, una persona empezó a abrir el cierre de maleta, sin embargo, otra persona si lo había notado y lo golpeó.

Bella volteó al oír un golpe detrás de ella y vio que una chica (de estatura mediana, ojos cafés, delgada y cabello castaño obscuro) había inmovilizado a un hombre que tenía su cartera entre sus manos. Detrás de ellos habían cinco guardaespaldas (entre ellos una mujer) que se veían y cuidaban de la muchacha.

-Devuélvele su cartera mientras todavía soy cortés contigo- exigió la misteriosa chica al ladrón señalando a Bella.

Ella volteó a ver su maleta y vio que estaba abierta.

El ladrón aprovechó la oportunidad, sacó un cuchillo y se abalanzó contra Bella, a quien le puso el cuchillo en la garganta.

-¡No hagan nada!- dijo la chica cuando vio que sus guardaespaldas iban a atacar- Soy cinturón negro en Taekwondo-le dijo al ladrón-. Mira: déjala ir y no te haré nada.

_¡Está distraído! Si lo muerdo ahora tal vez me suelte o tal vez salga herida. ¡No hay tiempo de pensar en mis opciones! ¡Tengo que actuar!_

Bells se decidió por su primera opción y cuando lo mordió él la soltó y echó a correr hacia la misteriosa chica, ella lo esquivó y mantuvieron una corta pelea, la cual ella ganó sin ninguna dificultad. El ladrón terminó con su cara contra el piso.

-Toma tu cartera- le dijo la chica mientras se la aventaba.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Bella con mucha admiración.

_Se ve tan pequeña y frágil pero es sin duda muy fuerte… _

El ladrón nuevamente se deshizo del agarré de la chica y empezó a luchar con ella, pero antes de que la , su guardaespaldas mujer interfirió y luchó en su lugar

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- le dijo la chica a Bella con toda naturalidad, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida- Ellos se encargarán del resto.

Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores y Bella descubrió que ella también era de Estados Unidos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viajando y casi no conocía el país en el que había nacido.

-No sé cómo puedo darte las gracias-le dijo Bella después de un rato-. Por lo menos ahora sé lo que se siente conocer a otra persona con la misma nacionalidad en otro país.

Detrás de ellas, los guardaespaldas de la chica las seguían a una distancia suficiente para ser considerada privacidad, pero lo suficiente para protegerlas.

-¿Es la primera vez que viajas a otro país?

-No-recordó el viaje con Edward-, pero es la primera vez que viajo sola.

-¿Por qué escogiste Londres?

-Estoy buscando a alguien…

-De seguro es tu novio, ¿no?

-Sí-contestó sonrojada-… algo así…

-¡Qué envidia!

-No es algo que envidiar-la tranquilizó-, si lo conocieras tal vez no te agradaría.

-¡Oh!-exclamó parándose al recordar algo- Ibas a comprar carne seca, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió- ¡Sígueme!

La condujo a otra parte de la ciudad similar a la que Bella había ido y se acercaron a un puesto donde un señor vendía carne seca.

-¿Cada uno cuesta 10 dólares?- le preguntó la chica misteriosa y el señor asintió- Si compro 10, ¿puede hacerme un descuento?

-No hago descuento.

-Entonces no voy a comprarlos.

Tomó la mano de Bella y cuando iban a irse el señor las detuvo.

-Está bien, te haré un descuento.

-¿Qué le parece 70 dólares?

Bells observó fascinada cómo esa chica había regateado tan fácilmente y la miró con admiración. Cada vez sentía más respeto por esa persona tan pequeña y a la vez tan fuerte.

-Le rebajé 30 dólares al precio por comprar lo tuyo y lo mío juntos- le susurró al oído con excitación-. ¿Notaste? No hay negocio que no pueda ser negociable.

Por unos cuantos minutos más siguieron platicando mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron a una calle donde había una bifurcación, la chica le dijo que debía seguir el camino de la derecha para llegar al Hotel Vulturi, pero ella iba a ir a otro lugar y se debían separar.

-¡Ha sido bueno conocerte!- le dijo la chica con sinceridad- Cuídate.

-También cuídate tú.

La chica se fue hacia la izquierda y cuando Bella estaba a punto de irse recordó algo.

-¡Espera!- le gritó y ella se detuvo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Bree Tanner!

Se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando seguida de sus guardaespaldas.

_¡Rayos! No le dije cómo me llamaba, pero… supongo que no importa mucho, no creo que nos volvamos a ver…_

Bella siguió las instrucciones de Bree y en pocos minutos se encontró, otra vez, en frente de la entrada del hotel. Ella se volvió a sentar en su malea mientras pensaba en cómo entrar sin que notaran que no tenía ninguna reservación y en ese momento un autobús se estacionó y de ahí bajó un grupo de turistas que empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad y se coló entre ellos.

-¿Es esto un hotel o un castillo?- se preguntó al entrar.

Todo el hotel estaba en tonos dorados y había muchas esculturas y pinturas, todo era muy majestuoso y te sentías como si hubieras viajado a otra época, parecía un castillo.

Una vez adentro, Bella se separó de los turista y recorrió el hotel, notó que estaba dividido en fracciones, por ejemplo, había una zona donde solo estaban los cuartos, otra para actividades deportivas y otra de entretenimiento; Bella fue a la última zona y se asombró de ver que esa fracción era como un centro comercial: con tiendas de ropa y zapatos, además de que a lo lejos había un bar muy elegante.

Bella se paró afuera del bar y vio a Edward a lo lejos, por un momento sintió felicidad, pero inmediatamente empezó a sentirse triste cuando vio a una mujer hermosísima agarrada de su hombro, ellos se susurraban cosas al oído y Edward no paraba de reír, parecía estar muy feliz. Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas viéndolos, pero lo que la sacó de ese estado de trance fue cuando una mujer derramó un poco de vino en su blusa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó-, ¿estás bien?

Bella había soltado un pequeño grito que hizo que los presentes voltearan a verla, incluido Edward.

Bella volteó a verlo y vio que él la veía, ninguno de los dos se sonrió, pero había mucho dolor en las dos miradas.

-Sí…-susurró Bella.

Edward retiró la mirada y se alejó con su acompañante.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué… qué significa eso? ¿Acaso…? ¿Tú ya no…?_

Bella agarró su maleta y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

-No me vio- se dijo mientras se veía al espejo-, y si lo hizo, probablemente pensó que no era yo. ¡Por supuesto! Es raro que venga a Londres de repente, es raro… eso debió ser…

En el bar, Demetri había visto lo que había pasado y se acercó a Edward.

-¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó cortante.

Demetri había notado que desde la muerte de Carlisle, Edward ya no tenía vida en los ojos y vio que cuando Bella lo miró un poco de eso que ya no tenía, regresaba.

-Porque Isabella Swan…

-¿A qué hora va a llegar el Grupo BT?- lo cortó- Si no hago bien este negocio, la bruja sería capaz de matarme, así que encuéntralos.

* * *

><p>Bella salió del hotel y se dispuso a encontrar un hotel barato para pasar la noche, pero de repente un muchacho salió de un callejón y le quitó su maleta, la cargó y se echó a correr.<p>

_¡No! ¡Mi maleta! ¡Ahí llevo todo!_

Bella corrió detrás de él mientras gritaba a las personas que lo detuvieran, pero nadie le hizo caso. Ella siguió corriendo y cuando llegó a una calle solitaria tropezó con sus propios pies y cinco muchachos se le quedaron viendo con odio.

Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de gritar cuando escuchó golpes.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio que Emmett estaba golpeando a los hombres que tenía enfrente, volteó la mirada y vio a Jasper y Jacob golpeando a otros tantos.

Emmett terminó con todos los muchachos sin ni siquiera un rasguño y los amenazó.

-¿Conoces la frase "debes ser cuidadoso"?

-¿Eres- dijo uno de los delincuentes-… eres Emmett McCarty?

-Sí.

Todos los delincuentes se arrodillaron enfrente de él y le empezaron a pedir perdón, después le entregaron la maleta de Bella.

-¡Lo siento, por favor perdónenos!

-¡Piérdanse!- les gritó.

Ellas salieron corriendo y Bella levantó la mirada, pues seguía tirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué vinieron?

-Pensamos que estarías triste y perdida en un lugar que no conoces- le dijo Jacob.

Se arrodilló a su lado, limpió las lágrimas y la ayudo a levantarse.

Bella les sonrió a todos y se acercó a Emmett para tomar su maleta.

-¿Por qué se asustaron cuando supieron quién eras tú?

-Mi papá tiene algunos negocios con la mafia, y ellos saben que si se meten con cualquiera de nuestra familia estarán muertos. No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa-, a estas alturas todos los que trabajan en esto deben de saber que no se pueden meter contigo, Bella.

_No sé si estar agradecida o tener miedo…_

Al final, los F4, o mejor dicho, F3 consiguieron una habitación VIP en el Hotel Vulturi, y ahora todos estaban sentados en la sala esperando a que Jasper terminara de hablar.

-Edward debe de estar muy ocupado- les dijo cuándo colgó y mientras se sentaba al lado de Emm-. Aunque viajamos hasta acá, él no puede cambiar su horario.

-¿Qué trata de hacer?- preguntó Emmett- ¿En verdad su compañía es tan importante que no puede vernos?

-Recuerda que su papá falleció- le dijo Jacob-, no sé qué tanto le haya afectado esa muerte, pero creo que él ya maduró un poco, tal vez no puede evitar hacer ciertas cosas.

-Esto me pone triste- contestó Emm-, pero aunque sé que es bueno para Edward no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Él ya no es más un F4, ahora es el heredero del Grupo Vulturi.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, Bella?- le preguntó Jacob, pues había notado que estaba muy callada y tenía un semblante triste- ¿Ya te has encontrado con Edward?

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras retiraba la mirada- No, no lo he visto- mintió-. Creo que está muy ocupado y estresado… ¿cómo pude haberlo visto?

-¿Cómo sabes que está ocupado y estresado?

-Solo lo supongo- contestó nuevamente triste-. Tiene que ocuparse de una gran compañía, sería extraño que no estuviera ocupado y estresado.

-De todas formas- dijo Jasper para cambiar de tema, también había notado que Bella estaba mintiendo, pero no la iba a forzar a decir algo que no quería-, probablemente lo veamos en algún momento. ¿Hacemos algo mientras esperamos?

-¡Muy bien, vamos!- dijo Emm con una sonrisa.

Salieron a las calles de Londres y vieron una obra de teatro al aire libre, escucharon música callejera y después fueron a una tienda de máscaras.

Al principio Bella parecía no estar con ellos, pero conforme hacían más actividades su mente se despejaba de los recuerdos de Edward y cuando estaban en la tienda de máscaras al fin pudo sonreír, se probaron diferentes máscaras y Jasper les compró una a cada uno para jugar después.

Al final, se subieron a la rueda, de un lado iban Jacob y Bella y del otro Emmett y Jasper. La adrenalina había pasado y conforme la paz regresaba a Bella, también lo hacían los recuerdos.

_¿Por qué Edward estaba así? ¿Por qué no me habló? ¿Realmente no me vio?_

A lo lejos vio el Hotel Vulturi, y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustó mucho este capítulo, me puso nostálgica la parte donde Bella es jubilada :'(<strong>

**¿Qué pasará con Edward y Bella? ¿Podrá su relación pasar esos obstáculos? ¿Qué pasará?**

**¡Ya estamos a mitad de la historia! ¡Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes!**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 14

Bella y los F3 siguieron paseando, Bella sonreía con más naturalidad pero se seguía sintiendo triste, no entendía por qué Edward se había comportado de esa forma o si en verdad no la había visto o reconocido, todo era muy confuso y prefirió vestir una sonrisa para ya no preocupar a sus amigos que seguir con una mirada mortificada. Y mientras paseaban, pasaron por una esquina donde había una mujer cantando.

-Suena como si estuviera en la hoguera- les dijo Emmett, pues la persona no cantaba nada bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan desentonada?- se preguntó Jazz.

-Esa persona…- susurró Bella cuando reconoció a quien cantaba.

_¡Es Bree! _Pensó con alegría, quiso acercarse a hablar pero los chicos siguieron caminando y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Jake.

-No creo que la conozcas a menos de que-dijo Emm-… ¿es estadounidense?- Bella asintió y el empezó a negar con la cabeza- Esto es una vergüenza para nuestra nación.

-Tienes razón en que es estadounidense, ella es verdaderamente genial- la defendió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Ella salvó mi vida- contestó orgullosa, volteó a verla una vez más y aunque no cantaba bien, supo que era una persona muy valiente como para hacer eso.

-¿¡Qué?!- se exaltó Emmett- ¡Se supone que nosotros salvamos tu vida!- le dijo con un puchero.

Bella le sonrió a modo de disculpa y regresó su mirada a Bree.

_Parece que nos volvimos a encontrar aunque no lo notaras, sigue con tu vida Bree… sigue siendo la gran persona que eres…_

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Edward y Jane fueron a su aeropuerto personal para esperar a unas personas importantes, cuando bajaron del avión la primera en recibirlos fue Jane.<p>

-Bienvenidos.

-Es un placer conocerla finalmente- contestó el señor que había llegado.

Él era alto y de unos 40 años, aproximadamente, e iba acompañado de su esposa. Los dos eran bien parecidos.

-Buenas tardes- los saludó Edward educadamente.

-Debe estar muy feliz con un hijo tan guapo- le dijo la esposa del señor a Jane mientras veía de arriba abajo a Edward.

Él simplemente sonrió.

-Estaba muy entusiasmada de conocer a su hija- comentó Jane con tristeza-, me entristece no verla.

-Ella está jugando por los alrededores de Londres-contestó el señor a modo de disculpa-. Nos dimos por vencidos con ella cuando vimos que le gusta hacer todo a su manera.

-He escuchado que es extraordinaria- elogió Jane-. Espero conocerla pronto.

-No se anticipe demasiado, por favor- bromeó la señora.

-Señora- dijo Demetri mientras se acercaba a Jane-, los preparativos están listos.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- propuso Edward.

Dejó que pasaran los invitados primero, después Jane y él los siguió al auto, el cual los llevó a las oficinas del Grupo Vulturi y luego entraron a la sala de conferencias. Esperaron a que la sala se llenaran y cuando así fue, Edward se levantó y fue al podía que estaba enfrente de la mesa.

-La gran meta del Grupo Vulturi, hasta el 2020, es construir el segundo centro distrital hotelero en Nueva York, Estados Unidos; que tenga completamente establecidas las nuevas facilidades de hoteles en la última ciudad de resort en América. Para alcanzar este proyecto, absolutamente necesitamos de la corporación BT-les dirigió una mirada a los señores que habían llegado-, quien ha logrado muchos éxitos en la construcción de nuevas ciudades en Las Vegas, Londres y Dubai-regresó la mirada al público-. Si combinamos la infraestructura del Grupo Vulturi, como número uno Estados Unidos, y los conocimientos y habilidades del Grupo BT, este gran proyecto puede ser realidad muy pronto y hacer historia en Estados Unidos- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a aplaudirle, él vio a Jane y ella le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción mientras asentía con su cabeza y sonreía.

* * *

><p>-Estoy muy hambriento-comentó Jasper mientras seguían caminando-, vamos por algo de comer.<p>

-¡Ok!-exclamó Emmett- Bella-volteó a verla y ella también-, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo pagaré. Hay un restaurante muy bueno por aquí- señaló hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Todos siguieron a Emm y en unos pocos minutos habían llegado a un restaurante de comida francesa donde tenías que subir las escaleras para entrar, el primero en subir fue Jacob y los demás lo siguieron por atrás mientras seguían platicando sobre la comida.

Jake se detuvo en seco cuando vio que en una de las mesas estaban Edward, Jane y unos señores comiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Jasper, él y los demás se habían detenido más atrás cuando vieron que él lo había hecho- ¿No hay lugar?

-No se preocupen amigos- los tranquilizó Emm-, tan pronto como diga que somos amigos de Edward verán que…

-Vamos a otro lugar- cortó Jacob mientras bajaba unos escalones para estar con ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jasper confundido, Jake lo miró por un momento y Jazz entendió que debía de haber una buena razón para no querer subir y empezó a improvisar- No me digas que ya te llegó el espíritu londinense y ahora quieres comida tradicional.

-También conozco otro restaurante donde venden la mejor comida tradicional londinense- comentó Emmett, quien también sabía que algo debió haber pasado, pues Jake no es de los que cambian de idea-. ¡Vamos!

-Pero-dijo Bella mientras era arrastrada afuera-...hay mesas vacías…

Jasper y Emm siguieron arrastrando a Bella antes de que viera algo y Jacob dirigió una vez más la mirada a Edward.

_Te conozco Edward, y sé que todas tus acciones tienen un por qué, pero no entiendo tu actitud con Bella. _

Le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de irse.

Mientras tanto, Edward había recibido un archivo de alguien anónimo y lo abrió, se trataba de una foto de Jacob y Bella sentados en rueda de la fortuna.

Jane notó que Edward no estaba prestando tanta atención a la comida.

-Hagamos un brindis-propuso mientras se levantaba. Edward guardó su celular y se levantó junto con los señores-: por la fusión del Grupo Vulturi y el Grupo BT.

Levantaron sus copas de vino, las chocaron y bebieron. Se sentaron y Edward no pudo reprimir el impulso de volver a ver la foto.

_¿Por qué estás con él, Bella? ¿Por qué estás en Londres? ¿Y por qué Jacob está contigo?_

* * *

><p>Después de la gran comida que tuvieron siguieron caminando y después fueron al hotel.<p>

Bella estaba sentada enfrente de su ventana mientras veía el paisaje y pensaba una vez más en Edward. Jacob entró a su recámara y se paró al lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Acerca de qué?- le preguntó Bella. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y lo volteó a ver.

-¿No lamentas el haber venido?

-¿Cuándo podré venir a Londres de nuevo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos- Además, era mi sueño el salir de vacaciones sola.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-No tengo nada planeado-admitió con una sonrisa trsite-, solo quería ver su cara y decir: "¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado bien". Hasta con un simple "Hola" estaría bien. ¿No es extraño?

-¿Qué?

-Siento como si todos fuéramos como antes de conocernos. Si Edward actúa como si no me conociera, me pregunto si los últimos meses de mi vida fueron un sueño.

Jacob se sentó al lado de ella y se acercó más.

-No fue un sueño, si todo hubiera sido un sueño no te dolería tanto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella mientras apartaba la mirada.

No podía creer que Jacob se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Me di cuenta después de que viniste aquí- admitió-, supe que probablemente estarías sola y sin poder hacer nada. Cuando me di cuenta de eso tomé un avión hasta aquí. Por lo tanto, no es un sueño, porque si eso fuera verdad, no estaríamos juntos- agarró su mano y le dio un apretón, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Duerme bien- le dijo antes de salir.

_¿No es un sueño? Pues yo siento como si lo fuera, no puedo olvidar la mirada que Edward me dirigió, en verdad sentí como si no me conociera, me pregunto… a veces me pegunto porqué me duele tanto su rechazo, pero luego recuerdo su cara y ya no tengo dudas, pero... no puedo evitar sentir esta presión en el pecho._

Se agarró el pecho, por donde estaba su corazón, y apretó.

_Me duele tanto, me duele tanto que a veces pienso que ya no puedo seguir…_

* * *

><p>Edward empezó la siguiente mañana juagando minigolf.<p>

-A las 10 tiene una inspección en el sitio de construcción-decía Demeri, quien estaba a su lado-, a las 11 va a tomar un jet a la oficina de Singapore, a las 5 tiene una charla con el presidente de Inglaterra y…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Edward impaciente- ¿Por qué te detienes en medio de la frase?

-Si puede hacer un poco de tiempo, podría reunirse con sus amigos del F4 y…

-No hay tiempo-lo cortó.

-Han estado esperándolo desde ayer.

Edward levantó la mirada del juego y vio a Demetri.

-¿Crees que tengo algo de tiempo libre?- le preguntó con sarcasmo- Si fuera así, ¿debería dejar a un lado mi horario y pasar el rato con ellos? Si está bien hacer eso, entonces me reuniré con ellos. ¿Crees que eso es lo correcto?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-No- contestó al bajar la mirada.

Edward le hizo unas señas a sus guardaespaldas y se fueron del campo, Demetri estaba por seguirlos cuando sonó su celular y vio el identificador de llamadas.

_Joven amo Jasper._

Edward tomó una ducha rápida antes de empezar con su horario.

Hizo todo lo que le había dicho Demetri y ahora se encontraban, nuevamente, en Inglaterra e iban al encuentro con el presidente.

-¿Qué clase de presidente quiere que nos encontremos en un gimnasio?-se quejó Edward mientras caminaba- ¿Solía ser atleta?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Demetri.

Y es que en los últimos meses, Demetri pasó a ser más secretario de Edward que de Jane, aunque todavía acompañaba a Jane a ciertos eventos y juntas.

-No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte-le dijo Edward con u poco más de amabilidad-, no es tu culpa que el presidente sea extravagante.

Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la entrada y les dijo a todo que lo esperaran afuera, ellos asintieron y él entró. Pero en vez de encontrar al presidente de Inglaterra, encontró a sus amigos en atuendos deportivos, jugando basquetbol.

-¡Hey!- saludó Emmett mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

Él la agarró inmediatamente, pero todavía se sentía confundido de ver a sus amigos.

-¿Has estado bien?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-comentó Jacob.

-Vinieron- fue lo único que respondió.

Miró la pelota con indiferencia y la lanzó a Jasper.

-Si queríamos encontrarnos con el heredero del Grupo Vulturi, el hombre de negocios del mundo, teníamos que venir hacia ti.

Jasper le volvió a lanzar la pelota.

-Es bueno verlos-contestó con indiferencia.

Lanzó la pelota a Jacob.

-¿Eres sincero? Porque no parece que estuvieras contento por vernos.

Regresó la pelota a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?-le peguntó Emmett, notando que Edward no había sonreído ni una vez desde que los vio- No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bella también vino con nosotros-le dijo Jasper-. No espera, estoy mal-se detuvo y lo vio con furia-. Honestamente, ella vino antes que nosotros para verte, ¿no la has visto o sí?

Jasper había estado pensando mucho en Bella la noche anterior y había llegado a la conclusión de que Bella no podía estar tan triste si no hubiera tenido un encuentro anterior con Edward, y aunque él no estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo en la relación de ellos, se había dado cuenta de que Bella amaba con todo su ser a Edward y verla sufrir era una de las cosas más dolorosas que él había visto.

-¿Por qué debería verla?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué?

_¿Escuché bien? ¿En verdad… en verdad quiere una razón por la que debería de verla? ¿No es suficiente con que le haya roto el corazón?_

Edward dio unos pasos hacía la canasta y encestó.

-Esa niña ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dijo con frialdad.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te has contactado con Bella en todo este tiempo a propósito?- le preguntó Jasper.

Sentía que la furia iba e iba creciendo más y más.

-Si fue a propósito o no, de todos modos ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

-¿"Esas cosas"?- repitió con enojo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-le preguntó Emmett.

-¿Nos reunimos después de mucho tiempo y de lo único que quieren hablar es de cosas infantiles como esas?- les preguntó Edward.

-¿Puedes seguir llamándote hombre después de esto?- le preguntó Jasper.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?-le preguntó con sarcasmo Edward- Tu también sales y terminas con chicas, no somos muy diferentes.

-¡Incluso si salgo y termino con una docena de chicas no lo hago en la forma en la que tú lo haces!- le gritó.

Dio un paso hacia él con el puño en alto pero Emm lo detuvo.

-Cálmate Jasper- le susurró.

-¡Tú!-ignoró a Emmett y le volvió a gritar a Edward- ¿Qué dijiste cuando tratamos de que no estuvieras con Bella? ¡Dijiste que un verdadero hombre es quien se hace responsable desde el principio hasta el final!

-¿En verdad creíste eso?-se mofó- ¿Acaso pensaron que ella y yo llegaríamos hasta el final?

Jasper se deshizo del agarre de Emmett y agarró a Edward por el cuello de su saco.

-¿¡De quién es la culpa de que Bella ya no pueda nadar nunca más?!

Levantó su puño y lo estampó en la mejilla de Edward, él cayó al piso y Jazz se agacho para seguir golpeándolo, pero antes de que pudiera dar el segundo golpe Emmett lo volvió a detener.

-¡Párate! ¡Pelea!- le gritó a Edward.

-Tranquilízate Jasper- le volvió a susurrar Emmett.

-¿Crees que me puedo calmar?-le preguntó con fuego en los ojos- ¿¡No estás escuchando todo lo que dijo este bastardo?!- apuntó a Edward y volvió a dirigirle su atención- ¡Tú! ¿¡Empezaste esa relación pensando que el único perjudicado ibas a ser tú?! ¡Pues Bella también ha sufrido! ¡Cobarde estúpido!

Edward se levantó y les dirigió una mirada calculadora.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Vinieron como mis amigos o como los protectores de Bella?

-Edward…-empezó Emmett, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Si vinieron como mis amigos entonces jueguen y platiquemos, pero si vinieron a hablar acerca de Bella entonces váyanse inmediatamente.

Nadie contestó y él empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?- le preguntó Emmett.

Él se detuvo y no regresó la mirada.

-Setecientas mil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emm, quien no había entendido.

-En el Grupo Vulturi hay cerca de setecientas mil familias de las que tengo que hacerme responsable-dijo con mucha seriedad en su voz-. Intenta cargar sobre tus hombros con setecientas mil familias y dime si no cambias.

Siguió caminando y no paró hasta llegar a la salida.

* * *

><p>Bella esperaba a los F3 sentada en una banca, esperaba que la reunión con Edward hubiera salido bien y las cosas se hubieran solucionado, pero otra parte de ella creí que había sido todo lo contrario, lo peor fue saber que lo más probable es que la segunda opción fuera la más probable.<p>

-¡Bella!- la llamó Emmett.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio a los F3 acercándose a ella.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- les preguntó con esperanza mientras se levantaba y buscaba detrás de ellos, regresó la mirada, triste, a ellos y vio que todos se dirigían una mirada incómoda- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No pasó nada, excepto por el hecho de que ese tipo se ha vuelto muy extraño- contestó Jasper amargamente.

-Oye, espera- le previno Emmett.

-Bella tiene que saberlo.

Emm suspiró y empezó a hablar, sabiendo que probablemente sería el único en decirle las cosas sin herirla tanto.

-Ya sabes que pasaron un montón de cosas, y el estrés del trabajo no es un juego.

Bella pestañeo varias veces para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Dijo que no me vería?- preguntó su más grande miedo.

-¿Cómo es que…?-empezó Jasper.

-¿…sabes eso?-concluyó Emmett.

Jacob la miró pero ella vio al piso, no quería que la vieran con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblorosos.

-No se preocupen tanto-contestó después de un rato-, yo entiendo. Pero había venido para escuchar esas palabras del propio Edward Cullen.

-¡Realmente sigues siendo la misma Bella valiente!-la elogió Emmett y después cambió el tema para distraerla- ¡Wow! El aire de la noche es muy bonito. ¡Ah!-suspiró- ¿Se acuerdan?

-¿De qué?-le preguntó Jasper.

-¿De lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños?

Bella suspiró y levantó la mirada, todos la vieron sonrientes y le dijeron que jugara con ellos un rato.

_En verdad son geniales. _Pensó mientras los veía. _No sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho yo sola, ustedes me han animado y han hecho que estos momentos amargos sean agridulces… muchas gracias, gracias chicos…_

Bella los siguió a un ritmo más lento, pero aceptó ponerse una máscara y jugar a las escondidas. Jugaron piedra pale y tijeras para ver quién contaría, el perdedor fue Emmett y empezó a contar del 10 al 0 con la cabeza pegada a un muro. Todos se echaron a correr y Bella subió unas escaleras, escuchó cuando Emmett empezó a buscarlos y siguió buscando un lugar para esconderse, cuando iba pasando por unas columnas alguien la agarró del brazo y la jalo, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Jacob, o mejor dicho, de la máscara de Jacob. Se escondieron detrás de las columnas por unos segundos y después Bella dirigió su mirada hacia una mega pantalla que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Exclamó algo sin sentido cuando vio que aparecía un anuncio del Grupo Vulturi donde aparecía Edward y se quedó sin palabras.

_Es gracioso que le sonrías a una cámara pero no a mí…_

Se llevó una mano a la boca para que Jake no escuchara sus sollozos.

Él la abrazo por atrás y trató de quitarle la máscara, pero ella agarró su mano y la aparto de su cara.

Por alguna razón, las lágrimas empezaron a salir mientras la máscara estaba sobre su cara, sentía que si se la quitaba tenía que volver a parecer fuerte y no podría sacar todo lo que quería sufrir por miedo a que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella.

_Sólo una vez, déjenme sólo una vez ser vulnerable…._

* * *

><p>Jacob se había asegurado de que Bella llegara a salvo al hotel, la acompaño hasta su recámara y no se fue hasta que su llanto paró por el cansancio. Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la alberca.<p>

Le afectaba mucho ver a Bella tan triste, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, nunca la había visto derramar tantas lágrimas y estar tan triste por alguien. Eso hacía que su corazón doliera, le dolía demasiado.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la alberca, donde esperaría por quien podía solucionar todo ello.

Minutos después Edward llegó.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor como amigo- dijo Jacob.

-¿Qué es?

-Solo acepta verla una vez.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le preguntó con agresión.

-Te dije que era un favor como amigo.

-¿Y por qué me pides exactamente ese favor?

-Porque no puedo hacer más que eso.

Espero por alguna reacción de él, pero no contestó nada y eso fue suficiente respuesta para Jacob.

-Adiós- se despidió antes de retirarse.

* * *

><p>Jacob no pudo conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche, y simplemente se quedó recordando lo que había pasado antes de que Bella viniera a Londres.<p>

_Flash back._

Bella había llegado a su casa con sus maletas.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó preocupado- ¿No debes de ir al aeropuerto?

-Solo vine a despedirme y también-se detuvo un momento y después lo miro con una sonrisa-… tengo que decir algo antes de irme. No creo que pueda volver a decirlo si no es hoy-agarró una de sus manos y la apretó-. Ha sido una alegría haberte conocido, Jake-lo soltó y camino hacia la calle-. Volveré pronto.

_Fin flash back._

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y fue a la habitación de Bella, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero tuvo que despertarla.

-Jake…-murmuró al abrir sus ojos.

-Perdón por despertarte.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó un poco más despierta.

-Hay un lugar al que necesitamos ir.

Bella volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y gimió de pereza.

-¿A esta hora?

Al final había aceptado y ahora estaban caminando por las calles solitarias de Londres.

-He oído de hacer ejercicio a la medianoches-le decía Bella a Jacob-, ¿pero una caminata en la madrugada?

Jacob no le respondió, pero se detuvo al pie de las escaleras de un puente.

-Ya llegamos, desde aquí tienes que ir tu sola- Bella volteó a verlo desconcertada-. La razón por la que viniste aquí…debe de estar en ese puente.

Bella quiso detenerlo y pedirle una explicación, pero Jake se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso.

_¿La razón por la que vine? ¿Se refiere a…?_

Subió de uno en uno los escalones, con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más, y cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, vio a una persona de perfil.

Jadeó de sorpresa.

_¡Edward!_

Él no volteó a verla y ella se quedó por un rato viéndolo, se veía muy serio pero a la vez guapo, no podía creer que unos meses alejados lo hubieran vuelto aún más guapo.

Sus manos estaban sudando y su corazón latía como el de un colibrí, empezó a balbucear algunas cosas y al final carraspeo para despejar su garanta.

-Hola- logró decir, pero se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, sonaba diferente a la suya, sonaba… débil, sonaba muy pequeña.

Él no volteó a verla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Bella se sorprendió por su indiferencia, pero decidió ser sincera con él.

-Estaba preocupada por ti después de que me enteré que tu papá… falleció-susurró-, lo siento.

-Gracias-le dijo con sinceridad, pero después su voz volvió a sonar fría-. ¿Así que… hiciste todo ese viaje para decirme eso? Supongo que ahora te está yendo bien.

-¿Qué?

_¿En verdad sólo me va a decir eso? Estamos a menos de tres metros de distancia y… siento que estás más lejos que nunca…_

-A mí también me está yendo bien-contestó ignorando a Bella por completo-, deberías de saber que estoy muy ocupado. Ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien te puedes ir, ya no te tienes que preocupar por nada.

Edward volteó a verla y la vio como si fuera la cosa más insignificante en el mundo.

_Tú no eres Edward, Edward nunca me vería de esa manera ni… ni me hablaría tan fríamente._

Bella no notó que estaba llorando y que sus manos empezaron a temblar, al igual que sus labios.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él con sarcasmo- ¿Tienes algo más por decir?

-¿De verdad-se paró un momento y secó sus lágrimas-… te sientes así?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Quieres que diga "Perdóname por no haberte llamado, he estado muy ocupado, pero regresaré por ti"?- soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Empecé a darme cuenta de la realidad.- le contestó con honestidad.

_¿Se ha… se ha dado cuenta de la realidad? ¿Y lo qué pasó con nosotros? ¿Eso no era verdad?_

-Lo entiendo-le dijo sin despegar la mirada de él-, finalmente lo entiendo. Finges no conocerme, no querer verme-su voz se rompía con cada frase-…así que eso soy para ti… soy…

-Una pesadilla que quiero olvidar- completó por ella.

-Eso fue muy cruel, Edward- lo regañó-.

-Creo que te olvidas de que siempre he sido cruel, solo fingí no serlo contigo por diversión.

Bella ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más con él, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si se fuera a romper, y lo vio por última vez.

-Ya me voy, cuídate.

-Solo preocúpate por ti misma- la interrumpió antes de que diera un paso.

Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del puente. Los pies de Bella no respondían y ella no se movió hasta que lo perdió de vista.

_¿Siempre fui eso? ¿Un juguete? ¿Y qué pasa con los obstáculos que habíamos superado? ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Fue una fantasía?_

Empezó a llorar silenciosamente y cayó al piso, sintió que empezaba a faltarle aire a sus pulmones y que el mundo le daba vueltas, así que se agarró del barandal como si se tratara de un salvavidas y empezó a tomar rápidas aspiraciones salían sollozos de su boca.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel Edward? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?_

* * *

><p>Jane estaba en su oficina viendo fotos de Edward y Bella reunidos en el puente, había mandado a algunos espías a averiguar lo que había pasado entre ellos, y cuando llegó a la última foto sonría satisfactoriamente, en la foto estaba Bella en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.<p>

-¡Déjame!- escuchó el gritó de Edward antes de que entrara a su oficina con una mirada de rabia. Detrás de él venía Demetri.

-Joven amo…- susurraba Demetri.

Jane le hizo una seña a él para que no hablara.

-Déjanos solos un rato, por favor.

Él asintió y salió de la oficina, después cerró la puerta.

-¿Ya estás satisfecha?- le preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, no es agradable que todavía tengamos que hablar de esa pequeña niña.

-No es una pequeña niña, ella- suspiró antes de contestar-… ella ha sido la primera mujer que he amado desde que nací.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a abandonar todo y correr hacia ella? ¿Vas a abandonar a todos los empleados del Grupo Vulturi? Está bien, hazlo pero… ¿qué va a pasar con lo que tu papá construyó?

-Para…- le pidió en un susurro.

-¿Quieres tirar la compañía que construyó tu papá y por lo que trabajó casi toda su vida? ¿Piensas tirarlo a él también?

-Basta- le pidió mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de Bella? ¿Debo hacer que no pueda vivir en ningún lugar de Estados Unidos?

-¡Cállate!-le gritó- ¡Te dije que te detengas! No te metas con Bella, si rompes tu promesa tiraré todo por la borda-prometió antes de salir a zancadas.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco Bella se había tranquilizado y había estado caminando por la ciudad, no sabía la hora que era, pero a juzgar por el cielo y la actividad de la ciudad, eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana.<p>

Caminaba como si ya nada importara en la vida, arrastraba los pies y sus hombros estaban caídos, tenía una mirada vacía.

Se sentó en una banca que encontró vacía. Después de unos segundos, alguien se acercó por detrás de ella y le extendió un cono con helado.

-¿Puede esta linda señorita comprarme un helado, por favor?- le preguntaron en francés.

-Discúlpeme, no soy buena hablando francés y…

Bella volteó a ver al vendedor y abrió los ojos, se trataba de Jacob, después sonrió.

_¡Jacob! _

-¿Qué dijiste?

Él se sentó a su lado, pensando en si decirle la verdad o no.

-Cómpreme un helado, por favor, chica fea- tradujo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Piensas que puedes vender cualquier cosa diciendo eso?

-Pero lo comprarás, ¿no?- extendió el helado.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Um-susurró, pensando cuánto debería de cobrarle. La vio un segundo más y vio los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, su mirada se suavizó-… ¿un día?

-¿Qué?

-El precio del helado-explicó lentamente-… es que me des tu tiempo del día de hoy.

Bella tomó el helado y aceptó comprarlo.

Jacob la llevó a seguir recorriendo el centro de Londres y después de algunas horas pudo sacar una sonrisa sincera de rostro. También la llevó a un parque de diversiones donde se subieron a casi todos los juegos y comieron comida chatarra; después se fueron a relajar a un spa donde les hicieron masajes en el cuerpo, y para finalizar, fueron a recorrer las tiendas de ropa, donde Jacob jugaba con los maniquís y animaba a su amiga, Bella sonrió con él y le agradeció interiormente el no dejarla sola en un momento como ese.

Luego, entraron a una tienda donde Bella se quedó viendo unos zapatos grises con algunos diamantes en la punta, y no pudo evitar recordar a Leah.

_Estos zapatos son realmente hermosos, me pregunto si podrían llevarme a lugares maravillosos._

Buscó el precio de los zapatos y volvió a dejarlos en su lugar.

_¡Son muy caros! ¡Tendría que trabajar tres meses y apenas me alcanzaría el dinero! Pero… _volvió a tomarlos entre sus manos_… no me van a cobrar por verlos, son preciosos…_

Afuera, Edward estaba caminando con sus guardaespaldas y Demetri, pero se detuvo en seco cuando volteo hacia la derecha y vio a Bella, dentro de una tienda de ropa, con unos zapatos entre sus manos y una sonrisa. Demetri volteó a la misma dirección y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería entrar, pero Edward regresó la mirada y siguió caminando.

-Ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba.

Ella asintió, dejó los zapatos y salieron de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Bree entró a la misma tienda donde habían ido Jacob y Bella y vio los mismos zapatos que a Bella le habían gustado y los agarró entre sus manos.<p>

_¡Son muy bonitos!_

Una mano agarró los zapatos y trato de quitárselos, pero ella no los soltó y miró a su contrincante: era alto y muy apuesto y de ojos verdes. Se trataba de Edward.

-Son míos- le dijo mientras volvía a jalar los zapatos.

Bree no quito sus manos y los agarró más fuerte.

-¡Yo los tomé primero!

-¡Y yo los vi primero! Mejor suéltalo…

-¡No los puedo soltar!- lo cortó obstinadamente.

-¡Que los sueltes!

Demetri se acercó y se dirigió a Bree.

-Señorita, lo siento.

Edward aprovechó que ella no le prestaba atención y le quitó los zapatos.

Bree estaba por volver a agarrarlos pero Demetri la detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho pero, ¿podría no tener lo que quiere esta vez?

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Bree con ingenuidad.

-¿Sabe la talla?- le preguntó Demetri a Edward, ignorándola.

Edward la volteó a ver y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Talla?- miró a Demetri y después vio a Bree de arriba abajo- Tú, ponte esto por un segundo

-¡Oye!- se quejó cuando Edward la sentó en una silla- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Él le quitó uno de sus zapatos y le puso el nuevo, se alejó y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que se veían muy bien.

_Ella es un poco más pequeña que Bella, pero creo que sin duda calzan del mismo número._

-¡Oye!- se siguió quejando Bree.

-Se ven bien- elogió y después la vio con indiferencia-. Quítatelos.

-¡No quiero!

Ahora ella le sacó la lengua y echó a correr, él la siguió por la tienda.

-¿¡No te los vas a quitar?! ¡Ven aquí!

Ella siguió corriendo pero después tropezó con sus propios pies, Edward corrió a su lado y la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

_Había notado que era guapo, pero… es como un dios griego._

Él le sonrió torcidamente y después le quitó los zapatos.

-¿Quién demonios es él?- se preguntó Bree cuando vio que pagaba los zapatos y se iba- ¿Está loco?

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó su guardaespaldas al llegar.

-¿¡Por qué llegas apenas?!- le gritó Bree.

_¡Si hubieras llegado antes yo tendría los zapatos! ¡No ese estúpido dios griego!_

* * *

><p>Jacob y Bella habían llegado al hotel después de un día pesado, pero no habían encontrado ni a Jasper ni a Emmett, por lo que Jake les había hablado.<p>

-Tuvieron que ir a algunos negocios y se fueron primero- le dijo al colgar el teléfono-. ¿Qué haremos?

-Es tiempo de que también regrese- le contestó Bella.

-Nos iremos en el primer avión que salga mañana.

Bella asintió distraídamente.

_Es tiempo de que yo también acepte la realidad y regrese a Estados Unidos…_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está haciendo esa chica?- le preguntó Jane a Demetri.<p>

Los dos estaban en la oficina de ella.

-¿Habla de Isabella?- Jane asintió- Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarty ya se fueron, y mañana a primera hora se van Jacob Black e Isabella Swan.

-Parece que finalmente aprendió dónde es su lugar. ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Va a estar trabajando toda la noche en la sala de conferencias.

-Y creo que él también sabe dónde es su lugar.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba en la sala de conferencias y había conectado su laptop a un proyector donde pasaban las fotos de Bella que los espías de Jane habían tomado.<p>

Edward no pudo evitar recordar todo los momentos felices con ella y pronto se encontró llorando.

_¿Cuándo fue que la felicidad se fue de mis manos? ¿Cuándo es que empecé a ser tan infeliz?_

Después empezó a reproducirse el video que Jacob le había mandado de Bella y empezó a derramar más lágrimas.

_¿Por qué no podemos regresar el tiempo? ¿Por qué no podemos regresar a los momentos felices?_

Se agarró de la mesa, se levantó del piso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-¡Vamos Edward!-_ la voz de su papá lo interrumpió y regresó, se estaba reproduciendo un video de su papá y él cuando tenía seis años, los dos estaban en un aeropuerto, junto a una avioneta roja_-¿Has visto esta avioneta antes? ¿No crees que es bonita? Mira, aquí es donde está la hélice... Cuando seas más grande vas a poder pilotearla. ¿Hay muchos botones, no? ¿Quién eres?_

_-¡Soy Edward Cullen!-_ gritó su yo pequeño.

_-¿Y Edward es…?_

_-¡Soy el hijo de papá!_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando papá ya no este por aquí?_

_-¡Debo cuidar de Jane, mi hermana y del Grupo Vulturi!_

_-¿Me prometes eso, Edward? _

_-¡Sí señor!_

Su yo pequeño y su papá se dieron el meñique y sonrieron.

Edward lanzó un grito de tristeza mientras caía al piso y enterraba su cara entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

_¿Por qué sufro tanto? ¿Por qué…?_

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó lentamente para Bella, pero habían empacado todas sus cosas y ahora ella y Jacob estaban en el lobby del hotel, esperando a que su taxi llegara.<p>

-¡Jacob!-escucharon que gritaban su nombre, los dos voltearon en esa dirección y vieron a un chico muy alto, moreno, de pelo negro corto y muy guapo- ¡Jacob!

Él corrió hacia ellos y cuando llegó con Jacob lo abrazó.

-¡Paul!- exclamó Jake con alegría y sorpresa.

-¡Jacob!-se separó de él- ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue hace un par de días. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a Londres? Te he extrañado demasiado, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-Estábamos a punto de irnos.- dijo mientras señalaba a Bella.

Pero Paul siguió viendo sólo a Jake, como si Bella no existiera.

-¡No! ¡No puedes irte tan pronto! ¡Te invito a mi casa!

-No puedo, vine acompañado y…

Paul volteó a ver a Bella de arriba abajo, y sonrió falsamente.

-No...No es tu novia, ¿o sí?

Jake no contestó y Paul volvió a hablar.

-¿Y te quedarías si ella acepta?

Nuevamente no esperó una respuesta y agarró a Bella de la mano y la llevó a la sala de espera del hotel. Bella trató de detenerlo, pero él era más fuerte.

-Soy amigo de Jacob- le dijo Paul sin soltarla y de forma educada-, fuimos a la misma escuela.

-Es un gusto conocerte.

Bella no sabía si este chico estaba loco o no, pero sentía que no le caía muy bien a él.

-Últimamente he estado muy enfermo y-tosió un poco para que su mentira luciera más real-… me caería muy bien la compañía de un amigo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Vamos a mi casa, solo un día- le rogó con un puchero.

Bella vio que él la veía con una cara que solo había visto en Alice y supo que había perdido la batalla.

-Bueno-susurró rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza nerviosamente-… creo que sí…

Paul la volvió a llevar de la mano de regreso con Jake y toma la maleta de él.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Jacob miro a Bella para asegurarse de que eso era lo que ella quería.

-No va a pasar nada si nos vamos un día después, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un poco de inseguridad.

Él asintió y tomó la maleta de ella, pero Paul regresó con ellos y empujo a Bella a un lado, haciendo que Jake soltara su maleta, y abrazó a Jacob por los hombros y siguieron caminando.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estamos juntos…- empezó a decirle con una sonrisa.

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó su maleta.

_¿Voy a tener que soportar esto? ¡Se nota a distancia que a Paul le gusta Jacob!_

* * *

><p>Una vez en su casa, Paul preparó la comida y estaba poniendo la mesa mientras Bella veía asombrada todo a su alrededor.<p>

Paul también era rico, pero no más que Jacob.

-Todo se ve delicioso-se dijo Paul mientras ponía el cordero en la mesa-, en verdad soy muy buen cocinero.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y vio que había unas tazas con cappuccino, agarró una y antes de darle un sorbo Paul se la quitó.

-¡No! Esta taza es exclusiva para Jacob.

Para remarcar eso, volteo la taza y Bella vio que en la taza había una foto de él y Jake en Nueva York, ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa pero él la miro como si fuera un espécimen.

_¡Sólo cometí un error! ¡No es como si hubiera asesinado a alguien!_

A la hora de la comida, todos los platillos estaban en la mesa y cada uno tenía que agarrar lo que iba a comer, Bella agarró su tenedor y pinchó un pedazo de carne, pero Paul, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, pincho el mismo pedazo de carne y empezaron a peleárselo.

_¡Yo lo agarre primero! ¡Suéltalo!_

Paul agarró el recipiente de la carne, haciendo que Bella retirara su tenedor, y se la extendió a Jacob.

-Come un poco, Jake.

Jacob le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y agarró el recipiente, pero noto que Bella veía con furia a su tenedor y, en vez de servirse, se lo extendió a Bella.

"_Come" _ le dijo con los labios, sin hacer ruido, y ella lo aceptó gustosamente.

Después de la comida, Bella había salido a la terraza a ver un poco del paisaje, Paul se le unió y antes de hablar se estiró para retirarse la pereza.

-Esa chica no es bonita- le dijo con la nariz fruncida, como si algo oliera mal-. No es tan alta y no tiene pecho, y la forma en que come-suspiró como si algo le pesara-… ¿es tu novia?

Jake lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Yo pienso que ella te gusta.

-¿Qué?

Había esperado cualquier respuesta antes que eso.

_¿Es muy obvio? ¿Es tan obvio que me gusta?_

-Siempre que la miras sonríes-explicó su amigo-. Es como-pensó un poco y después siguió hablando-… la forma en que la miras me recuerda a la forma en la que mirabas a Leah, no es igual, pero es parecido.

_¿Igual que Leah? No… ellas dos no son iguales, tengo sentimientos diferentes, pero como dijo Paul… a la vez es parecido._

* * *

><p>Edward abrió su celular y marcó el número antes de arrepentirse.<p>

-Averigua cuál es el número de habitación de Isabella Swan-esperó a que le contestaran-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya se fue?-esperó otra respuesta- Lo entiendo.

Colgó el celular y lo aventó hacia la pared, siguió dando vueltas por su habitación con frustración.

_Fue lo mejor, lo mejor para Bella es olvidarme. Es lo mejor, es lo mejor…_

-Es hora de irnos, joven amo- interrumpió Demetri sus pensamientos al entrar.

Edward asintió y salió de su recámara, empezó a caminar con Demetri y sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Cuándo se fue Jacob?- le preguntó Edward después de un rato.

-Todavía está en Londres.

-Creí que ya se había ido también- le dio sorprendido.

-Fue con Bella a la casa de un amigo.

-¿Cuál amigo?

-¿Quiere que lo averigüe?

_Esto está mal, deberías de olvidarla. Tienes que olvidarla._

-No, olvídalo.

Pero Demetri sonrió.

_Juro haber visto un poco de luz en la mirada del joven amo. Creo que… puede volver a ser como antes con un poco de ayuda._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh! El capítulo 14 ha llegado! Espero y les haya gustado y... qué pasará con Bree? ¿Jugará un papel importante? ¿Qué pasará con Edward y Bella? ¿Y con Bella y Jacob?<strong>

**Ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos! :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Sé que no es muy común que ponga notas al principio, pero esta vez es necesario :)**

**En esta ocasión, usaré una canción y les pondré a continuación el link: watch?v=IUygWXlKNpU**

**Les pondré una marca así (*) y cuando la vean podrán poner el play el video.**

**Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

><p>Jacob había decidido darle un pequeño tour a Bella por la casa de su amigo, así que por la tarde salieron y recorrieron los puntos turísticos más importantes del lugar, hasta que llegaron a una calle donde vendían muchos postres, Bella se acercó a un aparador donde habían unas tartas<p>

-Se ve delicioso- dijo Bella con la boca hecho agua.

-¿Quieres que te lo compre?- le preguntó Jacob.

En otra ocasión, Bella hubiera respondido que no, pero ese día se sentía con ganas de que alguien le comprara algo.

-¡Sí!

Jake sonrió ante su infantil respuesta y empezó a buscar en su pantalón su cartera, no la encontró y empezó a palparse el cuerpo, en busca de la billetera.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Bella, notando que no traía su cartera-, yo tengo suficiente dinero como para comprármelo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?- le preguntó a la señora encargada de la panadería.

-Seis por $30.

Bella asintió y la señora empezó a meter seis tartas en una pequeña caja, se los entregó y Bella pagó.

-¿De dónde son?- les preguntó mientras le entregaba a Bella el cambio.

-De Estados Unidos- contestó Jacob.

-Están de luna de miel, ¿verdad?- les preguntó con un guiño.

Bella se empezó a reír y Jacob también, pero no negaron nada.

-Les regalaré uno más por ser recién casados.

Bella dejó su monedero en el aparador y extendió las manos cuando la señora le extendió un pan con unas pinzas.

-¡Gracias!

Jake y ella salieron de la tienda, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Bella había olvidado su monedero.

Sin embargo, ellos siguieron caminando y llegaron a un lugar donde había un señor mayor haciendo el dibujo de un dragón sobre el papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bella al señor, notando que el papel donde lo dibujaba era especial, por lo que creía que debía de haber otro significado para tan hermoso dibujo.

-Es un hechizo del dragón que trae buena suerte.

-Tendré que comprarlo- le dijo Bella a Jake con una sonrisa.

_Necesitaré mucha suerte para poder seguir con mi camino, no me vendría mal la ayuda de un dragón._

Bella abrió su bolsa y empezó a buscar su monedero, pero no lo encontró. Empezó a sentir pánico y buscó en su pantalón y suéter, pero tampoco lo encontró.

-¡No tengo mi monedero!- le dijo a Jake con miedo- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Espera aquí un momento- le dijo con voz tranquilizadora y empezó a alejarse corriendo.

-¡Jake!

Jacob llegó a la calle principal y se acercó a un señor que estaba sentado en la banqueta con una guitarra.

-Disculpe-dijo mientras se acercaba-, ¿podría prestarme su guitarra un momento?

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el señor- ¿Quiere tocar?

-Te pagaré con unas tartas de zarzamora.

El señor vio que Jacob traía entre sus manos una caja con tartas y vio que se veían deliciosas.

-Eres bueno negociando… está bien, te la prestaré pero solo por esta vez.

-Gracias.

Jake le dio la caja con tartas y el señor le dio su guitarra, se fue a parar en medio de la calle, abrió la funda, la puso enfrente de él y empezó a tocar unas cuantas notas libres, después aclaró su garganta y empezó a tocar una canción, momento después hizo acompañamiento con la voz.

Bella, quien había esperado a Jake por unos momentos, empezó a caminar de regreso por la calle que habían caminado y vio que muchas personas se aglomeraban en medio, se empezó a acercar y empezó a escuchar una guitarra junto con una hermosa voz, se acercó más y logró ver que era Jacob quien se encontraba en medio.

Bella se sintió como en un hechizo, ella ya sabía que él era un buen músico, pero la canción que tocaba tenía algo especial que la hacía sentir como en un sueño. Cuando acabó, todos aplaudieron y ella se acercó a él, quien le sonrió.

-Esta cantidad-señaló la funda de la guitarra, y Bella vio que había mucho dinero-… debería ser más que suficiente, ¿no?

Bella sonrió y asintió.

Regresaron por el dibujo del dragón y después se dirigieron a casa de Paul, iban en un silencio cómodo que fue roto por el sonido del tacón de Bella al romperse.

Bella se fue de lado pero recobró el equilibrio antes de caer, volteó a ver a Jacob y sonrió con incomodidad.

-Debe habérseme estropeado por caminar tanto…

Ella trató de seguir caminando, pero vio que era imposible.

Jacob se empezó a reír.

-Mejor me los quitaré.

Subió sus piernas y se quitó los zapatos.

-¡Vamos!

Jacob camino y se puso agachó enfrente de ella.

-Súbete a mi espalda.

Bella se quedó mirando su espalda por un minuto, considerando el subirse o no.

-¿O prefieres que te lleve en brazos?- amenazó Jacob.

-Esta…bien- dijo con un poco de pena.

Bella enredó sus brazos en su cuello y enroscó sus piernas en su cintura.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se empezaron a reír.

-¿Por qué tienes que darme las gracias, Jake?-le preguntó Bella- Soy yo la que está agradecida.

-Es la primera vez, desde que nací, que gané dinero con mis propias manos. Estoy haciendo por ti muchas cosas por primera vez, así que… gracias.

Jacob daba las gracias a que Bella no pudiera ver su cara sonrojada.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y cuando llegaron a la reja de la casa Paul, Bella la abrió y la volvió a cerrar.

Lo que no notaron fue que había un carro cerca de ahí estacionado. Adentro, estaban Edward y Demetri.

-¿Desea regresar?- le preguntó Demetri a Edward cuando Jacob y Bella entraron.

-Quedémonos un poco más.

_¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Por qué Jacob estaba cargando a Bella? ¿Qué hay entre ellos?_

Edward no despegó sus ojos de la casa y vio como poco a poco cada luz de la casa se iba apagando, cuando vio que la última luz se extinguía, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Vámonos- ordenó.

No abrió los ojos, no quería que nadie viera que sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Bella abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dormido tan bien la noche anterior que hasta sentía sus párpados hinchados. Adormilada, se dirigió al único baño que había en la casa y entró, se bajó los pantalones y se sentó en la taza, bostezó una vez más y siguió en el baño. De repente, escuchó como la puerta se abría y volteo a ver a Jacob.<p>

Él la miró asombrado y Bella todavía no terminaba de procesar por qué Jacob estaría sorprendido.

-La puerta no estaba cerrada- dijo Jake antes de salir.

Entonces, Bella abrió los ojos y terminó de despertarse completamente.

¡Jacob la había visto haciendo del baño!

Un grito salió de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Salió corriendo del baño y fue a su recámara, donde siguió gritando y llorando.

_¡No puedo creer que Jacob me viera en esa situación! ¡Qué pena! ¡No puedo volver a verlo a la cara!_

-¡Bella!-la llamaba Jacob del otro lado de la puerta después de unas horas- ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día?

A su lado, Paul había sido informado del incidente y no paraba de reír. Le alegraba saber que Bella ya tenía un punto menos con Jake.

-Está bien-le dijo Jake al no recibir otra contestación de ella que no fueran sollozos-, entonces yo saldré un rato.

Bella lloró aún más fuerte, como diciéndole que estaba bien, y Paul rio más fuerte.

-Ya que no voy a estar-siguió Jake-… deberías de salir y comer un poco.

Agarró a Paul de los hombros y salieron de ahí, no sin antes reírse también.

Pasados unos minutos, Bella salió lentamente de su habitación. Tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas y su nariz estaba muy roja.

Bajó las escaleras y fue al comedor, donde encontró una bandeja con su desayuno listo. Al lado había una nota.

_No te preocupes, ya borré mi memoria _

_-Jacob._

Bella sonrió y guardó la nota.

_Al menos ya no tendré que seguir encerrándome…_

* * *

><p>Paul había tenido que ir a sus clases de violín y había dejado a Jacob en el centro de Londres para que recorriera algunas tiendas.<p>

Jacob se dirigió a la tienda donde Bella había visto los zapatos que le gustaron, entró y los agarró entre sus manos.

_Sin duda le quedarían hermosos._

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Edward había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pensar más en Bella, pero sin importar lo que hiciera sus pensamientos siempre encontraban una forma de regresar al asunto.<p>

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en la reunión en la que se encontraba, tenía que pensar en su compañía.

Demetri, quien había notado que el comportamiento de Edward cambiaba, decidió empezar a ayudarlos. Se acercó a él y le puso unos documentos con una nota al frente.

Edward los agarró y leyó:

_Se van a ir de Londres a las 18:00_

Edward firmó la nota para que Jane creyera que se trataba de algún contrato y no sospechara, le extendió a Demetri los papeles y asintió, diciéndole que había recibido el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Se habían despedido de Paul y entraron al aeropuerto. Bella esperó a que Jacob recogiera los boletos y cuando regresó le dio su boleto.<p>

-¿¡Primera clase?!- exclamó Bella cuando leyó el boleto.

-Sí- contestó con naturalidad.

-Pero eso es muy caro… yo puedo volar en "normal". Cámbialo, por favor- le extendió el boleto.

-¿"Normal"?

Pensó un momento las cosas y cuando entendió empezó a reírse.

-¿Querrás decir "económico", no?-la corrigió- Mis piernas son muy largas, así que no puedo volar en económico.

No esperó una respuesta de parte de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde saldría su avión.

Bella lo observó mientras se alejaba.

_Supongo… que tiene razón con lo de que sus piernas son largas._

* * *

><p>Edward estaba nervioso, pronto sería el despegue del avión de Bella, y temía no llegar por haber ido a una reunión con el Grupo BT y Jane.<p>

-No es fácil encontrarse con Bree Tanner- comentó Jane después de unos minutos, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Siempre se mueve del este al oeste, a ella le encanta viajar- contestó la señora.

-Sentimos muchos que tengan que esperar tanto por ella- se disculpó su esposo.

-No importa-los tranquilizó Jane-, ¿qué puede ser más importante que mi hijo y su hija se conozcan? No es así, ¿Edward?

Edwars estaba viendo por la ventana, no estaba prestando atención a lo que ellos decían, lo único que él quería era estar con Bella.

-¿Edward?- repitió Jane, tratando de que no se notara que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Mande?

Jane estaba a punto de responderle cuando Demetri entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Jane

-La sucursal de Singapore necesita urgentemente al joven amo.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es este encuentro?

-Estoy seguro que el presidente del Grupo BT lo entenderá- dijo Demetri viéndolo.

-Estoy seguro de que se conocerán en otra ocasión-le contestó el a Jane-, además, ¿hay algo más importante para un hombre de negocios que sus negocios?- dijo viendo a Edward, después le sonrió- Puede irse.

Edward se levantó, se despidió y salió con Demetri pisándole los talones.

_Tengo… tengo… ¡tengo que ver a Bella!_

* * *

><p>Bella y Jacob estaban sentados, esperando a que su vuelo fuera anunciado para poder entrar.<p>

Jacob se levantó y se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella, acercó una mochila, la abrió y sacó una caja con un moño.

Bella lo vio sorprendida.

Él abrió la caja y dejó a la vista los hermosos zapatos que Bella había visto.

Ella quería decirle algo, pero estaba conmovida por sus acciones y no encontraba su voz.

Jake le quitó sus zapatos y los remplazó por los nuevos

-¿Te gustan? – le preguntó sin levantarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- le preguntó aún conmovida

-Quise comprarte algo con el primer dinero que había ganado- admitió, mirándola a los ojos.

-Jake- susurró.

Le sonrió y estaba por decirle otras cosas cuando vio alguien por el rabillo del ojo. Retiró su mirada de la de Jacob y vio que Edward estaba parado enfrente de ella, Bella se levantó (dejando a Jacob) y se acercó a él.

Jacob volteó en la misma dirección y se levantó, se interpuso entre Bella y él y lo vio con molestia.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-No necesito responderte- le contestó, sin despegar su mirada de la de Bella.

_¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso…? ¿Fue mentira todo lo que me dijiste?_

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó a Jacob- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de hacer ese tipo de pregunta?

-¡Jacob!- gritó Edward con frustración.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Jacob estaba realmente enfadado con él, no solo por todo lo que les había hecho, sino también por haber roto el momento entre él y Bella.

-Porque eras mi amigo la deje ir- le gritó con rabia-, porque ella era la persona que mi mejor amigo amaba, la deje ir- se acercó más a él-. Y te di muchas oportunidades, hasta el final. No voy a tolerarlo más.

Por primera vez, Edward retiró su mirada de la de Bella y volteó a verlo, le dirigió una mirada de dolor antes de golpearlo en la cara.

Jacob cayó al piso y Bella gritó.

-Para ya- le ordenó a Edward- ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Edward parpadeó varias veces y retiró su mirada ante la profunda mirada que le dirigía Bella.

Él no le podía responder, lo único que tenía en claro era que quería volver a verla, pero… ¿había otra razón por la que había ido? ¿Estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a la compañía que con tanto esfuerzo había construido su papá?

-Está bien- dijo Bella, con la voz un poco más seria al entender el silencio de Edward-, entiendo. Me iré.

Ayudó a Jacob a levantarse y agarró su bolsa de mano, volvió a ver a Edward y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_¡Y yo pensando que a lo mejor había venido para tratar de que no me fuera! ¡Debo de ser una tonta! _

Regresó la mirada y volvió a ver a Edward, parado, sin hacer nada.

_¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Es esto… todo el amor que sientes por mí? Ya veo que no valgo nada…_

Reprimió las lágrimas y siguió caminando.

Edward cayó de rodillas cuando ya no los pudo ver y empezó a llorar.

Demetri, quien se había atrasado, corrió hacia Edward cuando lo vio llorando, dejó una caja que traía en las sillas y lo abrazó.

_La perdí. Definitivamente la perdí._

Esas dos frases se mantuvieron en su mente y ayudaron a avivar su llanto.

Demetri lo levantó del piso, puso sus brazos en su espalda y empezaron a caminar a la salida.

Minutos después, Bree estaba en el mismo aeropuerto y vio una caja, la abrió y vio que eran los zapatos que Edward le había quitado.

Edward había comprado esos zapatos para Bella.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Bella había llegado de Londres y volvía a tener la misma rutina de siempre.<p>

Bella estaba recogiendo los platos de una mesa, y cuando los llevaba a la cocina todos cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose. También había confundido algunos pedidos.

Cuando llegó la noche, ella sentó y Alice se acercó.

-Alice… soy realmente patética, ¿verdad?- le preguntó tristemente- Necesito esforzarme y pensar con cuidado en lo que haré en el futuro y en lugar de eso, siempre estoy distraída.

Había intentado pensar en otras cosas, pero siempre aparecía Edward en sus pensamientos. No había vuelto a ser la misma, ahora estaba siempre distraída.

-Bella- se acercó Benjamin con una bolsa en manos-, ve a entregar este pedido.

-Yo lo haré en su lugar- dijo Alice.

Temía que si lo entregaba Bella se confundiera de lugar, además quería ayudar a su amiga en lo que más pudiera.

-Necesita hacerlo Bella- enfatizó Benjamin, volteó con ella y le extendió la bolsa-, llévaselo y no regreses hasta que se haya comido todo.

Bella lo agarró, junto con una nota con la dirección, y salió.

El pedido era en nada más y nada menos que en un consultorio médico, pero no era uno de esos que son un gran edificio con muchos empleados, al contrario era un consultorio muy humilde donde atendía gratis a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Bella entró y notó que había muchas personas todavía para ya ser de noche.

-¡La que está parada ahí!- gritó un hombre.

Bella volteó a la dirección donde había venido la voz y vio al abuelo, que siempre iba al restaurante, mirándola.

-¿Yo?- se señaló Bella después de entender que él le había gritado.

-En vez de no hacer nada ven y ayúdame- Bella no se acercó y lo miró de manera extraña-. ¿¡No escuchaste?!- la regañó- ¿¡No ves que hay muchas personas esperando?!

Dejó la bolsa en una mesa y se acercó a una enfermera, preguntándole en qué podía ser útil. Sirvió café y empezó a dárselos a los pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera, después ayudó a cuidar a un niño mientras su mamá pasaba a consulta.

La noche pasó de esa manera, ella ayudaba a los pacientes a lo que pudiera.

Cuando el abuelo terminó de ver a todas las personas que estaban, salió de su consultorio y fue a la sala en busca de Bella, quien había caído dormida en una orilla, hecha una bolita.

Él sonrió antes de darle un ligero golpe en la frente.

Bella se despertó por el dolor.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí?- la regañó- ¡Deberías de irte a casa!

Bella empezó a asentir y se levantó, pero recordó de golpe la comida y corrió por la bolsa, dirigió al abuelo a su consultorio y lo sentó, ella se sentó a su lado y abrió los recipientes para después ponérselos enfrente.

-No me puedo ir a casa hasta que termine de comer- le dijo antes de extenderle unos cubiertos.

Él empezó a comer y Bella creyó que era un buen momento para aclarar dudas.

-¿Qué es lo que hace, abuelo? ¿Cómo conoció a Benjamin? Abuelo… usted no será… ¿un doctor ilegal?

-¿Eso significa que parezco un doctor falso?

Bella empezó a reírse y negó con la cabeza.

-Un poco- admitió con miedo a que le hiciera algo.

El abuelo estaba por contestarle cuando escucharon quejidos por la puerta, los dos se levantaron y abrieron la puerta, donde encontraron a una señora embarazada cubierta de sudor y con la cara roja.

Bella y el abuelo la ayudaron a entrar y el abuelo le ordenó a Bella que fuera preparando el pequeño quirófano que tenían, ella asintió y dirigida por las indicaciones de él, preparó el quirófano. Ambos se pusieron batas esterilizadas y se pusieron guantes, la señora yacía en la camilla aun sudando y quejándose.

El abuelo le dijo a Bella que iba a ser necesaria su ayuda para el parto.

Al principio, ella empezó a sentir pánico, nunca había ayudado a un doctor, y que alguien le dijera que iba a ayudar en un parto… estaba a punto de desmayarse.

De repente, la mujer le agarró la mano y le dijo:

-¡No te vayas!

Un sentimiento de calidez empezó a surgir en el corazón de Bella y agarró más fuerte su mano.

-No me iré- prometió.

Casi inmediatamente, el abuelo ordenó que empezara a pujar y la señora obedeció, Bella la ayudó a controlar su respiración y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los tres escucharon un llanto. Escucharon el nacimiento de una nueva vida.

Y de pronto, Bella se encontró llorando de felicidad. Nunca había sentido algo similar, se sintió orgullosa de lo que había presenciado y… como un rayo de luz, se dio cuenta de que las cosas podían mejorar.

_¡Es increíble como el nacimiento de un bebé puede abrirte los ojos! Ahora entiendo… que no soy más que una pequeña hormiga en el ciclo de la vida, ahora entiendo… que hay más cosas por las que vale la pena luchar._

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día y Bella estaba en la terraza de la escuela donde solía liberar todas sus emociones.<p>

Se estiró y sacó un yogurt de su mochila, lo abrió y sorbió. Sonrió, estaba delicioso.

-Aún vienes aquí- dijo Jacob, saliendo.

-¡Jake!- lo saludó felizmente.

Sacó otro yogurt de su mochila y se lo dio, él lo tomó y sorbió.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se nota en tu cara.

Bella sonrió y recordó a la señora con su bebé recién nacido.

Volteó a ver a Jacob y empezó a narrarle lo que había pasado.

-Mi cuerpo estaba temblando- le dijo cuando terminó-. He aprendido sobre un nuevo mundo que no conocía hasta ayer, y… fue la primera vez que no pensé en Edward o sobre nadar- le dijo como si se tratara de un secreto-. Si alguien me escuchara diría que estoy loca. Si alguien que no es tan listo como yo dice que quiere ser doctora… todo el mundo se burlaría, ¿no?

-Bella- ella volteó a verlo-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? Estás completamente loca.

Bella retiró la mirada y la bajó.

_No creía… que Jacob también se burlaría…_

-Encontrar algo que te guste lo suficiente es para ser llamado loco- le aclaró, antes de que empezara a llorar-. Es muy difícil encontrar algo que te alegre, ¿lo sabías? Y de todos modos, ¿importa lo que la gente diga? ¿Desde cuándo a Bella le importa eso? Solo tienes que hacerlo si quieres

-¿No importa cuántos años me lleve?- bromeó.

-No, no importa cuántos años te lleve- le prometió. Levantó su envase de yogurt-. Por el nuevo sueño de Bella.

-¡Salud!

Chocaron los envases y bebieron.

_Parece que mi vida puede mejorar._

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, Bella había pasado cada receso estudiando, además de que después de la escuela se quedaba en la biblioteca por lo menos tres horas.<p>

Uno de esos días en los que había salido tarde de la escuela, Bella iba de regreso cuando una persona se acercó por detrás de ella y la tocó en el hombro.

-¿Bella? – le preguntó Carmen con una sonrisa.

Bella se sorprendió y después se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándola.

_¡Carmen! ¡Qué alegría!_

Ella había insistido en invitar a Bella a cenar, y se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano.

-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras- le dijo Carmen señalando todo los platillos enfrente de ellas.

-¿Segura?

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad, ¡comía todo esto con mucha facilidad!

-¡Gracias!

Agarró su tenedor y comió de una pasta. Gimió de placer.

-¡Nunca antes había probado una comida tan deliciosa!

Carmen vio su cara mientras comía y susurró:

-Eres tan adorable…

-No-aclaró Bella, quien la había oído-…solo estoy comiendo.

-Por cierto-dijo cambiando de tema-… me enteré de que fuiste a Londres, Edward hizo algo malo otra vez, ¿verdad?- Bella dejó el tenedor a un lado y escuchó- Considera esta comida como una disculpa de mi parte, además, para mí tu eres…como mi hermana pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa-. No estoy segura de lo que te dijo Edward en Londres- los músculos de Bella se tensaron-, pero lo más seguro es que la esté pasando fatal, solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, así que no te preocupes- la tranquilizó-, dentro de poco estará otra vez diciendo "Bella, Bella, Bella" de aquí para allá.

-Carmen- la llamó sin mirarla-. Yo- dijo lentamente, viendo la mesa en lugar de a Carmen-… creo que quiero olvidarle.

-¿Qué?

-No sé qué es lo que tanto hizo que cambiara como para que no me hablara en seis meses, pero ya estoy cansada de pensar en él-admitió-. Cuando vi la cara de Edward en Londres, una parte de mi estaba aliviada, sentí que era mejor eso a estarle dando vueltas en mi cabeza, también me sentí aliviada al ver que estaba bien-sus ojos empezaba a picarle-. Existe un estilo de vida para Edward, y existe otra para mí. La manera en que vivimos es muy diferente, ¿no? Me he dado cuenta de que… tal vez no veíamos el mundo de la misma manera. Creo… que ya me había dado cuenta de eso en algún momento de esos seis meses, pero no fue hasta que fui a Londres que empecé a aceptarlo- finalmente vio a Carmen y notó que estaba cabizbaja-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque tú me has tratado muy bien y yo… te he dicho todas esas cosas…. Pero, por todas las cosas que han pasado, creo que ahora… ya puedo olvidarlo- volvió a verla-. De verdad, lo siento mucho

-No hace falta que te disculpes, porque lo que siempre he deseado para ti es que seas feliz, y mientras lo seas todo estará bien.

Bella asintió y reprimió sus lágrimas.

Terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante, Bella acompañó a Carmen hasta que estuvieron enfrente de su auto.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Sí- dijo Bella-, llegaré rápido en metro

-¿En serio?- Bella volvió a asentir- Entonces…

-Gracias por la cena- la interrumpió Bella.

Carmen le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta del conductor.

Bella empezó a tartamudear, tenía que decírselo, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un:

-¡Cuídate!

-Tú también, Bella.

Carmen entró al carro, lo prendió y empezó a conducir.

-¿Tendré que ir a Londres para tener una pequeña charla con Edward?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Carmen!- escuchó unos gritos- ¡Carmen! ¡Carmen!

Vio por el retrovisor y observó que Bella estaba corriendo en su dirección, se orilló y esperó a que ella se acercara.

Cuando Carmen arrancó, Bella sintió que una parte de ella era arrancada. Desde lo que había pasado en el consultorio, les había asegurado a todos que ya no pensaba en Edward y vestía siempre la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero por una vez… sintió que debía decirle a alguien la verdad.

Llegó corriendo a su carro y se paró enfrente de la puerta de Carmen.

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó al bajar su ventanilla.

-Yo… yo- decía entre jadeos por correr-… Carmen… yo…. Al menos quiero decirte a ti toda la verdad, yo… a Edward- empecé a sollozar, mi corazón me dolía por todos los sentimientos contenidos-… a Edward… de verdad… de verdad… lo amo- declaré con la voz rota.

Tenía que decir esas dos palabras que me habían estado persiguiendo por seis largos meses.

Necesitaba decirlo.

-Bella…

Interrumpí a Carmen, ahora que había empezado a hablar no me quería detener.

Quería que Carmen supiera toda la verdad.

-De verdad, siempre… durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en él- me sequé algunas lágrimas con mi suéter-, y a pesar de que hemos estado separados por un tiempo, no puedo pensar en una vida sin él- lloré más fuerte-. Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado… yo quiero… quiero estar siempre junto a él. Me he obligado a mí misma a olvidarle, a dejarlo todo y olvidarle… pero aunque he tratado de pensar en otras cosas, por alguna razón, aún sigo pensando en él. Pienso tanto en él que he llegado al punto de pensar que soy patética, he llegado… a odiarme a mí misma. Yo… lo amo mucho, pero… pero no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto…

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos y seguí llorando.

Escuché que su puerta se abría y después sentí los brazos de Carmen rodearme.

Enredé mis brazos en su cintura y enterré mi cara en su pecho.

_Lo he soltado… _

Nunca le había revelado a nadie esto, pero hacerlo con Carmen… no solo era lo correcto, sino que también sentía que era a la única persona que se lo podía decir.

Y ahí, en medio de la calle, seguí llorando por el amor de Edward mientras Carmen me consolaba.

Nunca había llorado tanto como ese día.

**Fin Bella POV.**

Alice iba de regreso a su casa cuando un carro se detuvo a su lado, bajaron la ventanilla y vio la cara de Jasper.

-¡Alice!- la saludó.

Ella sonrió y corrió a la puerta del copiloto, se subió y él apagó el carro y después le extendió un sobre dorado.

Alice lo abrió y lo miró confundida.

-Es… ¿una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward?

-Sí.

-Y tú quieres… ¿que lleve a Bella?- él asintió y Alice frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó con rudeza- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Edward dejó a Bella.

-Quiero que vaya para confirmar algunas cosas

-Pero si las cosas salen mal, quien saldrá herida será Bella.

-Escucha atentamente, Alice- se acercó a ella y la miró profundamente-. Si el hecho de que Edward dejara a Bella fue pura actuación, lo mejor es que ella vaya, pero... si todo fue real, es algo que Bella necesita.

-¿Y no sería como volver a herirla?

-Cuando alguien necesita ser borrado de tu memoria hay que hacerlo bien, ¿no te lo enseñe?

Alice recordó la plática que había tenido con Jazz cuando James la dejó y supo que lo mejor para Bella era hacer eso para que sus heridas comenzaran a sanar.

Alice suspiró y guardó la invitación, Jasper sonrió y bajó del carro, le abrió la puerta a Alice y fueron a su cajuela, donde Jazz sacó algunas cajas y se las dio a Alice.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Si va a ir a la batalla necesita de una armadura, ¿no es así?

Le puso otras cajas más y le sonrió.

Esperaba que su plan no fallara.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya te dije que no!- le gritó Bella a Alice.<p>

Estaban en el restaurante y Alice ya le había comentado lo de la fiesta de Edward.

-¿En serio no lo vas a volver a ver? ¿Quieres que todo termine así? Él ha regresado al país por su cumpleaños, al menos deberías de felicitarlo, ¿no?- trató de convencerla- ¿De verdad ya no hay nada más que le quieras decir?

Bella dejó de limpiar la mesa y recordó…

_Flash back._

Bella ya se había tranquilizado más y ahora solo estaba hipando.

-Lo que más me molesta no es que haya actuado como si no me conociera- le dijo a Carmen con una sonrisa triste-, o que no tratara de detenerme cuando me fui, si no que aún no he podido decirle "te amo".

_Fin Flash back._

Abrió su boca para contestarle a su amiga cuando una persona entró al restaurante, Bella volteó para saludar pero se detuvo al ver que quien estaba parado enfrente de ella era Demetri.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola- contestó un poco confusa-, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Hoy va haber una fiesta para el joven amo.

-Edward- dijo con un poco de esperanza-… ¿lo mando aquí?

-No.

La cara de Bella perdió el poco brillo que había recuperado y Demetri sacó una invitación y se la dio.

-La señora Jane desea que usted venga

-¿Jane?

¿Qué significaba esa invitación? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué Jane la había invitado?

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Bella y Alice se vistieron con las prendas que Jasper les había regalado, y con la ayuda de Rosalie se maquillaron y quedaron muy hermosas.<p>

Entraron al lobby del salón de fiestas y vieron a un grupo de mujeres alrededor de algunas personas, ellas se acercaron y las demás mujeres les abrieron paso, sabían que ellas tres eras amigas cercanas de los F4, y en el caso de una era novia de Emmett.

-Viniste- le dijo Jacob cuando la vio.

-Vine porque ya no quiero huir- le dijo con firmeza-, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo va a pasar.

-Si piensas eso- le dijo Emm-, lo mejor es que comas algo y después te vayas

-Pero si te vas, Alice va a estar sola- le informó Jasper.

-¿Y yo estoy pintada o qué?- le preguntó Rosalie, molesta- ¡También soy amiga de Alice!- la agarró del brazo y se acercó a Bella- Pero… deberías de hacer lo que tú quieras Bella, es tú decisión.

Bella negó con la cabeza, no se iba a echar para atrás, ya había tomado su decisión.

Jacob se paró al lado de ella y le extendió su brazo, Bella volteó a ver a sus amigas (quienes le dirigieron una mirada de asentimiento) y enrolló su brazo con el de él. Se dirigieron al interior del salón y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

Bella alcanzó a ver a Edward sentado frente al público y de espaldas al escenario que estaba a sus espaldas.

_Estamos tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez…_

Pasados algunos minutos las puertas se cerraron y Jane se subió al escenario y habló por el micrófono.

-Hoy, en nombre de mi hijo Edward y el mío, quiero agradecer a todos por venir a esta celebración, muchas gracias por venir- todos aplaudieron y cuando acabaron ella siguió hablando-. Como todos ustedes saben, es gracias a ustedes que podemos superar estos tiempos difíciles. A partir de ahora hasta el día en que el Grupo Vulturi se convierta en la mejor empresa en el mundo, espero que nos sigan apoyando. Así que ahora voy a presentar al futuro heredero del Grupo Vulturi: mi hijo, Edward Cullen.

Edward se levantó de su silla y todos aplaudieron, se ajustó su saco y subió al escenario. Estaba serio, no sonrió ni una vez.

Bella bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver más a Edward, y empezó a aplaudir.

Llegaron unos meseros y pusieron un enorme pastel de cumpleaños enfrente de él, le cantaron las mañanitas y después sopló las velas, nuevamente todo le aplaudieron y él paseó la mirada por el salón, parecía que todos sus socios habían venido, pero hubo algo que captó su atención.

Cerca de él, una mancha de color chocolate lo distrajo, enfocó la mirada y vio que se trataban de los ojos de Bella, por un momento estaba sorprendido de verla y después recordó que no tenía que perder la postura, apartó la mirada y bostezó.

Bella, quien había sentido su mirada, retiró la mirada y sintió que eso era mucho para ella.

_No puedo, no puedo ver cómo me ignora en un momento como este, no puedo…_

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jacob, notando su cambio de actitud.

-Creo… creo que tengo que salir de aquí, no debí haber venido a esta fiesta- dijo con voz ahogada.

Bella empujó la silla para atrás y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que Jane estaba parada enfrente de ella, negando alguna posible huida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bella- saludó-. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- agradeció con una falsa cortesía.

Emmett y Jasper se voltearon a ver con una mirada de miedo y sorpresa.

-Ya que estás aquí deberías de felicitar a Edward- le dijo a Bella con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Disculpe?

_¿Por eso me ha invitado? ¿Me quiere… humillar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho?_

-Entiendo que eres una joven inteligente que fue educada con los esfuerzos de unos padres responsables- siguió Jane-, ¿sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte que hagas una interpretación en el piano?

-No es cierto- susurró Alice, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Bella no sabe tocar el piano, ¿cierto?- les pregunto Rosalie a Jazz y Emm, apresurada.

-¡Solo la invito para humillarla!- exclamó Emmett enfadado.

-No se puede esperar algo bueno de ella- corroboró Jasper señalando a Jane con su cabeza.

Jacob se levantó de su asiento y se paró al lado de Bella y la agarró por los hombros.

-Mi amiga y yo estábamos a punto de…

Bella se levantó y miró a Jane con determinación.

-Lo haré- miró a Jane fríamente-. Debería hacer algo a cambio de su invitación, ¿verdad?

Empezó a caminar hacia el escenario, subió y se sentó en el banquillo del piano que ahí se encontraba. Jane subió después de ella.

-Su atención por favor- habló por el micrófono a sus invitados-, a continuación, Isabella Swan del Colegio Vulturi interpretara una pieza musical. Un aplauso, por favor.

Edward volteó a su espalda y la vio sentada frente al piano.

_¿¡Qué es lo que hace?!_

Bella sintió una mirada en su costado y sabía que pertenecía a Edward, pero no lo miró.

Bella tocó una tecla cualquiera, se enderezó y ahora sí empezó a tocar.

**(*) **

Jacob la vio embelesado, era la misma canción que habían tocado.

Bella abrió la boca y empezó a cantar:

_I can't look away_

_`cuause If I do_

_you might dissapear_

_I can't call your name _

_and if I do _

_you would start _

_running away_

_I reach out for you _

_there's an empty space _

_because you're just too far away_

_I can close my eyes _

_from the bad things I see _

_but I can't, _

_close my heart_

_What should I Do? _

_What should I do?_

_You are leaving me tonight _

_What should I do? _

_What should I do? _

_You're already vanishing from sight _

_I need you _

_Sarangheo_******

_more than you'll ever know _

_but you'll never hear this cries _

_`cause I'm only telling you _

_inside my mind_

Jacob la seguía mirando sorprendido y Emmett se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir.

Edward volteó a verla una vez más y vio que Bella lo miraba intensamente.

Esa canción estaba dedicada para él, describía todo lo que Bella sentía.

Jane, sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de situación, regresó al micrófono y sonrió, aunque ya no tanto como cuando creía que podía humillar a Bella.

-Esa fue una inesperada interpretación, creo que su canción arruinó el ambiente, señorita Swan- la volteó a ver con rabia y regresó la mirada al público con una sonrisa-. Me disculpo en nombre de ella. Pero pasando a otros asuntos, hoy tenemos un anuncio muy importante que nos gustaría hacer oficial- sus sonrisa se hizo más ancha-. Con todos ustedes, la novia de mi hijo Edward Cullen, la mujer que será la futura esposa del heredero del Grupo Vulturi.

Los ahí presentes, voltearon a ver a Bella, pero Edward volteó a ver a Jane sorprendido.

-¿De qué está hablando la bruja?

-Permítanme presentársela-siguió hablando-, ella es la hija del Grupo BT, Bree Tanner.

Señalo hacia la puerta de entrada y dos guardaespaldas entraron cargando a Bree (uno en cada costado)

El corazón de Bella se detuvo al oír el nombre y ver a Bree con un hermoso vestido azul.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba ella- ¡Odio este tipo de cosas! ¿¡Compromiso?! ¿¡A qué demonios se refieren!? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Puedo caminar! ¡Suéltenme!

Los guardaespaldas la dejaron enfrente de Edward.

-¿Tú?- preguntó él, reconociéndola.

-¡Tú!-exclamó Bree.

Bella la reconoció y bajo del escenario, agarró sus cosas y salió del salón acompañada de sus amigos, quienes se reunieron en el lobby.

-Un compromiso con el Grupo BT suena a algo que haría Jane- comentó Emmett.

-¿Es tan poderosa esa empresa?- les preguntó Alice.

-En Estados Unidos no mucho- contestó Jazz-, pero está involucrada en cada negocio de Londres y el Reino Unido.

-Es una compañía global- explicó Rosalie-, casi no hay un negocio en el que no esté involucrada.

-Debimos de haber investigado más cuando estuvimos en Londres…- susurró Emm, arrepentido.

Jane y Demetri salieron del salón y se les unieron.

-Pensé que todavía pensaban como unos niños desconsiderados- les dijo a los F3 con desprecio-, pero veo que han crecido. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- preguntó mirando a Bella, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se podía romper- Nunca dejaría que alguien que no fuera hija de una gran compañía fuera la esposa del heredero del Grupo Vulturi

Edward también salió del salón y se acercó a Jane con una mirada desquiciada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué significa este compromiso?

No esperó una respuesta de Jane y volteó a ver a Bella.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Crees que vine porque quise?- le preguntó enojada.

-Yo la invité- intervino Jane

-¿Qué?

-Este evento es para presentar a tu futura esposa, creí que la compañía de una vieja amiga sería bueno.

-¿Eres estúpida?- le preguntó a Bella- ¿Viniste solo porque te invitaron?

-No digas esas cosas, Edward- le dijo Emmett-. ¿Por qué no van a…?

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer con Edward.- lo cortó Bella mirando a otro lado.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Jane-, veo que has empezado a entenderlo. No deberías de estar con un hombre que tiene una prometida.

Bree salió del salón y se puso al lado de Bella y Edward.

-El compromiso… ¿es real?- le preguntó a Jane- ¿No fue solo una broma?

-Mis disculpas por haberte sorprendido- se disculpó con una sonrisa-, pero ya lo hablé con tus padres

-Apenas me estoy enterando y…

-Oye "Zapato"- le dijo Edward, poniéndole un apodo al no acordarse de su nombre-, guarda silencio. Y tú- volteó a ver a Bella-, ¿estás diciendo que ya no hay nada que quieras decirme? Pues yo sí.

Caminó hacia ella y agarro sus manos, luego las arrastro hacia la salida.

-Es-espera- le dijo, nerviosa.

-¡Calla!

Sacudió las dos manos y agarró una fuertemente, apretó su agarre y la sacó del salón. Edward caminaba con ella por la calle, arrastrándola.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado me sorprende que no pensaras antes de actuar- le decía molesto-. ¿No deberías saber que si la bruja te invita a algún lugar es una trampa?

-Oye… espera.

-¡Es increíble que sigas confiando en las personas!- siguió, ignorándola- ¿Qué pensabas cuando decidiste venir?

-Oye, espera.

-Ella nos engañó hoy, ¿por qué siempre caes en todas las trampas?

-¡Oye! ¡Estúpido!

-¿"Estúpido"? ¿Crees que me vas a decir como quieras?

Volteó a verla enfadado y notó que a quien tenía agarrada de la mano no era Bella.

-¿Por qué me has arrastrado?- le preguntó Bree entre jadeos por ser arrastrada.

Edward soltó su mano al notar que no era Bella y miró a Bree con desprecio.

* * *

><p>Bella no podía creer lo que había visto.<p>

Hacía un momento, Edward sin querer había agarrado la mano de Bella y la de Bree, pero cuando las sacudió agarró la mano de Bree y los dos habían salido.

_¿Siempre fue ella? _

-¿Ahora entiendes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad?- le preguntó Jane a Bella, quien veía la puerta con tristeza- Me alegra que todo haya salido como lo había planeado- dijo con felicidad.

Le hizo una seña a Demetri y los dos regresaron al salón.

-¿Por qué esa persona es así?- preguntó Alice, sorprendida ante su maldad- ¿En verdad tiene planeado que Edward se case con esa chica?

Emmett notó que Bella tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro y habló:

-Yo llevaré a todos de regreso a casa, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella, Jacob?

Todos asintieron y Jacob encaminó a Bella hacia su camioneta.

* * *

><p>Edward había empezado a caminar y había dejado a Bree atrás, pero ella lo seguía.<p>

-¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento!

Se puso enfrente de él e interpuso su camino.

-¡Quítate!- la aventó a un lado- ¡Deja de seguirme!

-¡Espera un segundo!- se volvió aponer enfrente de él- ¿No recuerdas cómo empezó esto? ¿No te parece que es tu culpa?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué he hecho?- le preguntó con inocencia.

-¡Eres un malcriado!

Edward la rodeó uy volvió a caminar.

-¡Espera!

Se volvió a poner enfrente de él.

-¿Qué quieres? Me estás haciendo enfadar

-Dame algo de dinero- le extendió su mano-. Me has arrastrado tan de repente que no he traído nada conmigo. Es tu culpa que no tenga dinero, ¡así que dame algo!

-¿No crees que si tuviera dinero ya habría tomado un taxi?

-Tienes razón- susurró ella, comprendiéndolo.

Edward se rio burlonamente.

-En verdad eres idiota.

-¡Eres insoportable!- le gritó Bree- ¿Sabes por qué estoy vestida así en la calle y con este frío?- le preguntó mientras le dio una vuelta imitando la forma en la que Edward caminaba- Es porque tú me has arrastrado hasta aquí. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy descalza?- levantó sus pies y le enseñó sus medias rotas- ¡Es porque los zapatos se me salieron mientras me arrastrabas!

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Ve a buscarlos!

-¿Qué vaya a buscarlos? ¿No puedes decir que lo sientes o algo parecido?

-Eres… realmente molesta- le dijo Edward, realmente enojado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? O mejor, ¿por qué no dejas de seguirme? ¡Ah!- exclamó- ¿Estás espiándome?

-Esto es increíble- susurró Bree.

-De cualquier manera, soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Empezó a volver a caminar y Bree, perdiendo la paciencia, corrió hacia él y se subió a su espalda, enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él.

-¡Discúlpate ahora!

-¡Bájate!

Edward se movió de un lado al otro para que se bajara, pero ella enredaba aún más su cuerpo.

-¡Discúlpate!

-¡Mono loco! Quítate!

Bree acercó su cara y le mordió la oreja.

Edward se quedó paralizado y aflojó su agarre, haciendo que ella cayera sobre su trasero en la calle.

Edward se tocó la oreja y volteó a verla sorpendido.

-¿Por qué tu cara está tan roja?- le preguntó- ¿Acaso… tienes las orejas sensibles?

Se empezó a reír, burlándose de él.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó, serio- ¡Si no me dejas en paz te daré una paliza!

Dejó a Bree tirada en la calle y volvió a caminar.

Esta vez Bree no hizo nada para detenerlo, en vez, se quedó ahí sentada.

-Vaya… ¡es realmente adorable cuando se avergüenza!

Se levantó y empezó a darse cuenta de algo.

_La primera vez que lo vi en Londres me pareció raro, pero ahora… creo…_. _Me refiero a que nunca había pensado que un hombre era adorable, pero él… es diferente, creo…_

-Creo… ¡creo que me he enamorado!

* * *

><p>-¿Estás en shock?- le preguntó Jacob a Bella, notando que no había dicho nada desde que Edward se fuera con Bree- Por el compromiso de Edward.<p>

-No- contestó sin voltear a verlo-, ya no me interesa si Edward está comprometido o no.

-Probablemente Edward tampoco sabía lo del compromiso, si lo hubiera sabido, nos lo hubiera dicho.

-No, su prometida- pensó en Bree-… probablemente ya conocía a Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la vi en Londres.

La camioneta paró, indicando que ya habían llegado a casa de Bella.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Bella- llamó Jacob antes de que abriera la puerta-, las cosas que ves no siempre son reales, pero algunas…. Necesitas confiar para poder verlas.

Bella asintió y se despidió de él antes de bajar.

La camioneta volvió a arrancar y Jake notó que Bella había dejado una bolsa de regalo. Era el regalo para Edward.

Llegó a su casa y miró una vez más la bolsa de regalo.

Suspiró y sacó su celular.

Le marcó a Edward y escuchó una canción, muy conocida para él, que sonaba cerca de ahí.

Se levantó y se acercó a la sala.

Ahí estaba Edward con su celular en la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>** <em>Sarangheo= Te amo (está en coreano).<em>**

**Qué opinan? Qué piensan de que Bree se enamoró de Edward? Y la canción que Bella le cantó a Edward! Por cierto, quieren la traducción? Si es así, déjenmelo saber en algún review y yo les traeré la traducción :)**

**Honestamente, cuando en el dorama coreano apareció el equivalente a Bree aquí, yo dejé de verlo por un día (?) y después lo seguí viendo, pero... a mí no me cae mal Bree, digo, no es mala y me gusta mucho su actitud, y a ustedes?**

**Ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos y me encantaría saber lo que piensan de esta historia!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Ahí estaba Edward con su celular en la mano._

Jacob había terminado invitándole a Edward n café, y ahora ambos estaban sentados en la sala del primero. Un silencio incómodo estaba sentado junto a ellos.

-Vine aquí porque tu casa era la más cercana- empezó a hablar Edward, sin mirarlo a los ojos-, además… me da pena ir con Jasper por la pelea que tuvimos en Londres, y la casa de Emmett es muy ruidosa.

-¿Qué hay sobre el golpe que me diste? – le recordó Jake con un poco de seriedad en la voz.

-¿Quieres que me disculpe?- preguntó sorprendido, pero Jacob simplemente lo siguió viendo- ¡No lo haré! Si quieres golpéame y así estaremos a mano, pero no me disculparé.

Jacob se río, parecía que su amigo no había cambiado del todo, y eso lo alegraba en cierta manera.

-¿Qué pasa con el compromiso?

-No sé- suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano entre su cabello-, ¿cómo puede haber sabido lo que planeaba esa bruja? Compromiso- repitió como si se tratara de una palabra desconocida-. De todas las chicas, ¿por qué escogería a ella?- se refirió a Bree, después volteó a ver a Jacob y su expresión cambio- Ustedes… ¿tuvieron un buen regreso?

Hacía días que esa pregunta carcomía a Edward, quería saber más de Bella, y sabía que el único que le podía dar esa información era Jacob, pero también estaba apenado por preguntarle directamente, por lo que decidió empezar con el viaje.

-Si estás preocupado por Bella- le contestó Jacob, descubriendo su intención-, entonces sí, ella está bien.

-¿Cuando dije que estaba preocupado por ella?- negó con una pregunta y decidió cambiar el tema- ¡Oye! ¡No le has dado ningún regalo a tu amigo en su cumpleaños! ¡Dame mi regalo! ¡Anda!

Jacob sonrió y recordó la bolsa que Bella había olvidado. Se levantó, fue por ella, regresó y se la entregó a Edward.

-¿Qué es?

En vez de contestarle, Jacob se levantó y salió, algo le decía que Edward probablemente necesitaría un momento a solas.

Edward vio extrañado a su amigo irse, pero no hizo nada para que él se quedara, en vez, acercó más la bolsa a sí y la abrió, adentro había una caja de madera, la tomo entre sus manos y cuando la abrió descubrió que se trataba de una galleta en forma de corazón.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo empezó a invadir al creer saber quién lo había hecho.

Buscó más en la bolsa y vio que había una pequeña tarjeta en el fondo, la sacó y empezó a leerla:

_Feliz cumpleaños, Edward._

_Espero que no estés solo este año y que estés lleno de felicidad._

_-Bella._

Edward sonrío.

Parecía que… aún había algo de él en el corazón de Bella.

Eso le daba esperanza.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había terminado y Bella se encontraba nuevamente en la escuela, atendiendo clases.<p>

Iba camino a la salida, después de dejar el edificio de preparatoria, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba a su espalda.

-¡Tú! ¡Espera! ¡Carne seca!

Bella se detuvo en seco, reconociendo la voz.

_Por favor que no sea quien creo que es, por favor que no sea ella, por favor, por favor._

Cuando Bree llegó a su lado le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa y le empezó a tocar la cara.

Bella trató de retroceder, pero su agarre era fuerte y no la soltó hasta que ella quiso.

-¡Estaba en lo cierto!- exclamó cuando la soltó- ¿Tú eres la chica de la carne seca de Londres, verdad?

-Hola- la saludó Bella más por obligación- ¿Cómo… por qué estás aquí?

-Yo fui tu salvadora, pero veo que no estás feliz de verme- le comentó con un poco de decepción y después volvió a sonreír-. Aun así yo estoy muy contenta de verte.

-Yo también estoy contenta- le dijo al sentirse mal por haberla hecho sentir mal-, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- insistió.

_¿No debería de estar en su casa o… en otro lugar? ¿Acaso el acceso al Colegio Vulturi no está limitado? ¿Acaso no pueden solo entrar estudiantes y maestros?_

-Vine a buscar a alguien.

-¿A Edward?- le preguntó lentamente, temiendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces a ese idiota?

-¿Idiota?

-¡Claro! ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, pero…

-Es un gran idiota- la cortó. Parecía que Bree no se daba cuenta de que Bella se sentía incómoda en compañía de ella-. Ayer me dejó abandonada en la calle.

-¿Abandonada?

-Estaba descalza y sin dinero, tardé tres horas en llegar a mi casa caminando, ¡y además hacía frío!- se quejó- Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Bella se sorprendió un poco ante el rápido cambio de tema, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguirla y almacenar esa información.

-Bella, bueno, Isabella Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella.

-¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Recuerdas el mío?

-Bree Tanner.

-Eres alumna de aquí, ¿cierto? ¿De preparatoria o universidad?

-Preparatoria.

-Yo empezaré a tomar clases en la Universidad del Colegio Vulturi- le informó con alegría, pero hizo que el corazón de Bella se detuviera por un momento-. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos ser como hermana mayor y hermana menor!- se señaló a ella y a Bella, correspondientemente.

-¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa chica quería ser su hermana?

_¡Debe de estar loca! ¿No nota que estoy incómoda?_

Bree agarró los cachetes de Bella entre sus manos y los pellizcó cariñosamente.

-¡Eres tan linda! Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí un instinto de protección hacia ti, como si fueras mi hermanita. ¿Dónde se esconde ese imbécil?- volvió a cambiar de tema mientras paseaba su mirada- ¿No lo has visto?

-No, pero… ¿acaso no eres tú su prometida? ¿No están saliendo?

Bree soltó un grito y se agarró el estómago.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Iré por algo de comer! ¡No te muevas, regresaré!

No apenas pestañeo Bella, Bree ya se había ido corriendo a la cafetería.

_Esa chica en verdad es rara, hace un momento creí que algo le estaba doliendo, pero resultó que solo tenía hambre. En verdad es rara._

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar, pero se volvió a parar en seco. Delante de ella, Edward iba caminando hacia ella.

Edward la vio y se detuvo, sorprendido al encontrársela, endureció sus facciones y siguió caminando, acercándose más.

-Déjame aclararte que no he venido a verte- le dijo-, lo que pasa es que he regresado a estudiar al Colegio Vulturi.

Edward pasó de largo.

-Me gustaría felicitarte por tu compromiso- habló Bella, sin voltear a verlo y haciendo que él se detuviera.

La voz de Bella sonaba muy normal, pero si uno prestaba atención, notaba que su tono estaba acompañado de tristeza.

-Si era eso lo que pasaba, podías habérmelo dicho- siguió hablando, esta vez dejando entrever esa tristeza que sentía, volteó a ver a Edward, pero él siguió de espalda-Te fuiste a Londres, la conociste y se comprometieron. Por eso ignorabas todas mis llamadas, ¿no?

La plática con Bree había hecho que Bella sacara esas conclusiones, eso sonaba lógico, muchas cosas concordaban…

-Era por…

-Me la encontré en Londres- lo cortó.

Edward volteó a verla, sorprendido.

Bella vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, y sospechó que era porque ya se había enterado de la verdad.

-Entonces la conociste y caíste rendido a sus pies, ¿no?- suspiró soñadoramente- Suena a película romántica

-Creo que te estás equivocando.

-¿En qué me estoy equivocando?

Edward vio que Bella no le creía, ¡tenía que hacerse entender!

-Por eso… yo quería hablar contigo

-¿Y qué ibas a decirme?- lo volvió a interrumpir, hablando con más dureza- ¿Tiene algún sentido seguir hablando conmigo?

-Ya te dije que…

Empezó a caminar en su dirección con determinación, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Bree, quien estaba detrás de Bella.

-¡Es la chica mono! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo algo que decirte- le contestó, ignorando su pregunta y acercándose a él, pasando por el lado de Bella-: tengo heridas por todo el cuerpo por tu culpa

-¿Y qué? Como si a mí me importara

Rodó los ojos.

-¿No te vas a disculpar? ¡Asume tus responsabilidades!

-Déjame decirte una cosa: lo del compromiso es una farsa- le dijo lentamente y cruelmente-. ¡No te equivoques!

-Te pusiste rojo cuando te mordí la oreja- le recordó-, eres como un niño tratando de actuar como adulto

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella, quien seguía ahí. Parecía que sus pies habían sido clavados al suelo, porque no podía moverse de ahí.

_¿Le… le mordió las orejas? ¿Cuándo? Y… ¿qué estaban haciendo?_

-¡Tú! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Bree empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con su hombro, como si le doliera.

-Te voy a enseñar una pequeña lección… ¡como tu prometida!

Dejó su hombro y levantó su puño para después lanzarlo hacia Edward, quien cayó al piso por el impacto.

Él levantó la mirada hacia Bree, sorprendido por su osadía.

-De todas formas nos vamos a casar- le dijo con dulzura-, y nos podemos enamorar, Edward.

* * *

><p>Bella había llegado al restaurante, y como su única clienta era Rosalie, decidió contarle a ella y a Alice sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela.<p>

-¿Y para ti está bien?- le preguntó Alice- ¿No te importa que esa chica vaya detrás de Edward?

-Ella me trató como si fuera su hermana- le recordó Bella-, parece que es una buena persona.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero todo lo que había visto de Bree hasta ahora la hacía pensar que aunque fuera rara, era una muy buena persona.

-¿Quién?- les preguntó Bree mientras entraba por la puerta- ¿Quién es una buena persona?

Todas voltearon a ver a Bree, quien venía acompañada de una guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó Bella al verla.

-¡Hola!- saludó a Rose y a Alice, ignorando la pregunta de Bella- Soy Bree Tanner. ¿Ustedes son amigas de Bella? Yo también soy amiga de Bella, de hecho, ¡ya hasta somos como hermanas! Mucho gusto en conocerlas- paseo la mirada por el restaurante-. Entonces trabajas aquí de medio tiempo…. Debe de ser divertido, siempre he querido hacer algo así…

Benjamin, que había escuchado el estruendo en su restaurante, salió de la cocina y se les unió

-Te puedo dar trabajo, eres una chica muy hermosa, harías que mis ventas subieran.

Bree se puso entre Bella y Alice y las agarró por el brazo.

-Gracias, pero… ¿puedo pedirte a estas dos prestadas? Chelsea- le dijo a su guardaespaldas-, quédate trabajando aquí por un rato.

Agarró la mano de Rosalie y las sacó de la tienda.

Las llevó a un spa donde les pusieron mascarillas, les hicieron masajes y, ahora, les estaban haciendo un manicure.

-¿Saben?- les dijo Bree- Yo siempre he querido hacer cosas como estás con mis amigas. También quiero contar chismes, hablar mal de mi novio y que me den consejos para las citas.

-¿No tienes amigas?- le preguntó Rosalie con poco tacto.

Rosalie no sabía que pensar de ella, pero de una cosa estaba segura: ¡no iba a caer en el carisma de Bree!

-Sí, no tengo ninguna amiga- contestó con un deje de tristeza.

Nadie respondió, nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, Bree las llevó a un restaurante italiano.<p>

Bree estaba sentado al lado de Bella y frente a Alice y Rosalie.

Había pedido comida como para diez personas, por lo que todas estaban viendo la comida anonadadas.

-Coman- les dijo Bree, cuando lo empezaron a hacer, volvió a hablar-. Desde que era joven, he viajado a michos lugares como India, Europa, África…. Y nunca tuve tiempo de hacer amigas.

Dejó a un lado su comida y volteó hacia Bella.

-Dime, ¿qué tipo de chicas le gusta a Edward?

Bella casi se atraganta con su comida, no había venido llegar esa pregunta.

Rosalie y Alice la vieron expectantes, no sabían lo que ella haría a continuación.

Pero Bella no contestó, en vez cambió el tema hacia la comida.

Y Bree, que era muy despistada, no notó cómo, por un segundo, la cara de Bella se había convertido en una máscara de dolor.

Sí, era mejor así.

Era mejor si Bree no se enteraba de lo que Bella había vivido con Edward.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, Bree las dirigió hacia una tienda de ropa, donde todas fueron por diferentes caminos para buscar ropa. Pero la única que lo hizo fue Bree, pues Al, Rose y Bella se habían quedado juntas, viendo algunos vestidos.<p>

-Bella- llamó Bree mientras se acercaba con dos outfits-…. ¿Estilo "soy fuerte pero quiero que me protejan"?- puso sobre ella un conjunto de tonos obscuros con algo de rosa- ¿O estilo "soy tierna y quiero ser tu novia"?- levantó un vestido color rosa.

-Deberías escoger un estilo "soy una chica que le ro…" – empezó a decir Rosalie, pero Alice la agarro por el brazo y habló más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a ver estas blusas?

Alice alejó a Rose y entonces Bree y Bella se quedaron solas.

-¿Entonces?- le volvió a preguntar, expectante.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-No lo sé- le contestó con timidad-, probablemente Edward no recuerde lo que estás usando.

-De todas formas quiero esforzarme, creo que estoy empezando a quererlo. He descubierto que me gustan más los chicos serios. Cuéntame más de él, Bella.

Bella sintió como si una espada la hubiera atravesado y después hubiera salido.

Pero… algo la conmovió en sus palabras. Nunca antes nadie le había preguntado que le contaran sobre Edward, pero… sintió que debía decirlo…

-Las personas que no lo conocen dicen que es arrogante, frívolo y que odia ser el segundo- contestó mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, su voz sonaba lejana-. Él actúa como un sabelotodo, pero en realidad no sabe nada. Y… si a él le gusta algo… él ignora la opinión de los demás y hace lo que quiere. Da miedo cuando está enojado- se río-, pero… pero cuando es bueno… es realmente dulce. Pero, por otro lado es como un niño, infantil consentido- suspiró y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la de Bree-… así es él.

-Realmente conoces bien a Edward, Bella- le dijo Bree, quien había notado el sentimiento con el que había dicho eso-. Eso es bueno, porque tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Qué es?

-De verdad quiero que las cosas funcionen con él, por lo que… ¿podrías darme consejos a partir de hoy? ¡Te lo ruego!

* * *

><p>Los F3 estaban en su sótano, reunidos debido a que se preocupaban por lo que podría pasar entre Edward y Bree, añadiéndole los sentimientos de Bella.<p>

Sentían que si no hacían nada, esto sería un completo desastre.

-¿Deberíamos de hacer algo para ayudarlo?- les preguntó Jasper.

-¡Claro que tenemos que hacer algo!- respondió Emmett fervientemente.

Jacob, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, habló:

-¿Y por qué no usan sus "habilidades especiales" para ayudar?

Emmett y Jasper se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

Sabían a lo que Jacob se refería.

* * *

><p>Bree, Rose, Alice y Bella ya iban de regreso a casa.<p>

Había sido un día muy cansado, Bree tenía mucha energía.

-A partir de aquí yo las llevo a casa- le dijo Rose a Bree cuando llegaron a una esquina.

-Me he divertido mucho- les dijo con una sonrisa-. A partir de ahora, ustedes tres serán mis mejores amigas. Esto es para Bella- le dio una bolsa-, Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Bella, extrañada.

-Es un regalo para agradecerles por ser mis amigas. ¡Buenas noches!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde habían venido.

Las chicas abrieron sus bolsas y cada una tenía una bolsa de diseñador.

-Ella es un poco extraña- comentó Alice después de un momento.

-Aun así- empezó a decir Rosalie como quien no quiere la cosa-… siento admitirlo, pero… me agrada.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Bella.

Y es que… aunque Rosalie había dicho que no caería en su trampa, al final Bree logró ganarse su amistad.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba Bella dos horas de haber llegado a casa, se había puesto su pijama y estaba preparándose para dormir cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.<p>

Salió de su cuarto y vio que Seth ya había abierto.

-¡Hola!- saludó Bree al verla.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Sus papás la invitaron a pasar y se sentaron en su pequeño comedor. Entonces, Bree les dio una canasta de frutas que les regaló y empezó a presentarse:

-Mi nombre es Bree Tanner, Bella y yo empezamos a ser amigas y… ¡esperen! La verdad es que yo soy como su hermana mayor y ella es como mi hermana menor.

-Bree Tanner- repitió Renée-, ¿cierto?

-Tienes un lindo nombre- alabó Charlie.

-Y también eres muy guapa- añadió Renée.

-Si tú y Bella ya son como hermanas- empezó Charlie-, deberías de formar parte de nuestra familia, ¿no crees?

_¡Hasta a mis papás les cae bien! No la culpo, ella es muy agradable…_

-A partir de ahora, piensa en ésta como tu segunda casa, y siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando quieras- le dijo Renée como si fuera una hija más.

-Gracias. Entonces, ¿puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

Bella volteó a verla sorprendida y luego exclamó:

-¿Qué?

Pero sus papás ya habían aceptado, así que todo transcurrió como en cámara rápida, cuando menos se lo esperó, Bree ya estaba acostada en su cama y Bella estaba en el piso, tapándose con una cobijas y cobertores.

-Esto es como una pijamada- dijo Bree emocionada-, siempre quise hacer esto. Tu habitación es realmente acogedora.

-¿Lo crees?

Bella estaba algo confundida con las cosas que estaban pasando, pero… por otro lado se sentía aliviada de estar a solas con Bree.

-Es algo fascinante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Haberte conocido a ti y a Edward en Londres, es como si fuera el destino.

-Entonces… ¿si conociste a Edward en Londres?- confirmo, aunque sonó como pregunta.

Ahora sabía que había estado en lo correcto, desde el principio siempre había sido Bree, siempre.

-Sí, creo que sentí cierta atracción cuando lo vi por primera vez- confesó-, pero… siempre creí que me casaría con un hombre muy diferente a Edward, ahora… creo que me alegra que sea él, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, mi corazón latió más rápido-se sonrojó-, como si hubiera despertado después de un largo tiempo. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien que te guste? ¿Algo como tu primer amor?

Se levantó sobre sus codos y miró a Bella expectante.

Bella no pudo evitar no pensar en Jacob, sin duda él había sido su primer amor, pero ya no le gustaba. Ahora el amor que había sentido por él es un recuerdo, y lo quiere mucho, sí, pero como amigo o un hermano.

-¡Claro que tienes uno!- dijo Bree al notar que su cara se perdía en los recuerdos- ¿Qué tipo de persona es?

_No puedo decirle sobre Edward, se decepcionaría y se pondría realmente triste._

-Es una persona bastante aburrida- dijo, pensando en lo que la mayoría pensaba de Jacob la primera vez que lo conocían-, es el tipo de persona que te aburre con solo mirarlo.

-Entonces debe de ser una persona dulce y cálida- dijo Bree, dándole ánimos-. Tal vez sea todo lo contrario a Edward, él es como el vino.

-¿Por qué?

-El vino es rojo y tiene un gran aroma, si te lo tomas muy rápido, la cabeza te empieza a dar vueltas; Edward es como el vino, muy emocionante. ¡Espera!- volvió a verla con miedo- ¡No es posible que a él le guste alguien! ¿O sí?- su expresión se suavizó y volvió a acostarse- Pero no importa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo le guste. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que haya algo por lo que quiero pelear- le dijo con un suspiro-. Oye, Bella… gracias- le dijo con sinceridad-, nunca antes había dormido en la casa de una amiga porque no tenía ninguna, pero… siempre serás mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

Bella empezó a sentir un sentimiento de cariño hacia ella, nunca había conocido a alguien que nunca hubiera tenido amigos, y escuchar su agradecimiento… movió algo dentro de su corazón.

Sentía que debía de decirle la verdad, debía… decirle lo que había vivido con Edward antes de que saliera lastimada.

-Sobre-empezó a decirle-… eso… hay algo que…

Empezó a escuchar una respiración pesada y se levantó.

Bree estaba dormida.

_Tendré que esperar a decírselo en otro momento, solo espero que este coraje con se vaya._

* * *

><p>Otro día de escuela terminaba, y Bella ya iba en camino hacia la salida cuando se encontró con Edward.<p>

Se voltearon a ver, como si estuvieran muy lejos, y Bella siguió caminando.

Pero Edward la siguió.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- le preguntó Bella molesta y dejando de caminar.

-¿Por qué no estás nadando?

Desde que Edward había llegado, había ido a la alberca del Colegio con la esperanza de encontrársela y poder hablar tranquilamente-

-Me di por vencida.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no te incumbe- le dio cortante-, ¿solo me seguiste para preguntarme eso?

-No me gusta dejar las cosas así… solo quiero decirte que yo no sabía nada del compromiso y que no me importa.

-A mí tampoco me importa- le respondió, sin creerle una sola palabra-, deberías de saber que no debes de hablarle a alguien que quiere borrar los recuerdos sobre ti.

Bella paseo su mirada, tratando de calmarse, cuando vio que alguien iba saliendo del edificio de Universidad.

-Aquí viene tu prometida.

Edward volteó a verla e hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué está aquí ese mono?

Bella aprovechó que ya no tenía la atención de Edward y siguió caminando, pero esta vez hacia Jacob, a quien había visto cerca de la Universidad.

Edward la siguió, y Bree, quien los había visto desde lejos, se acercó a ellos.

-Jake, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?- le preguntó Bella.

Jake asintió y le extendió otro casco, Bella lo tomó.

-¡Me ha sorprendido verlos juntos!- les dijo Bree a Bella y Edward- Creo que tú y Edward son muy amigos. ¿Y quién es él?

Bella sonrío y señalo a Jacob.

-Él es Jacob Black.

Jake le extendió la mano y Bree se la estrechó felizmente.

-¿Por qué presentas a **mi **amigo?- le preguntó Edward molesto- Mono- le dijo a Bree-, él es mi amigo Jacob Black.

Edward se había enojado desde que Bella le había pedido a Jacob que la llevara.

-Es **él**, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Bree a Bella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él es el chico que te gusta.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bree sorprendidos. Bella estaba apenada, Jacob estaba feliz y Edward… bueno, Edward podría haber matado a alguien ahí de la furia que sentía.

-Bree- empezó a explicar Bella-… no, no… él y yo- se señaló a ella y a Jake-…

-¡Esto es genial!- la interrumpió Bree con felicidad- ¡Tengamos una cita doble!

-¡No podemos!- dijo Bella rápidamente.

Si para ella ya era difícil saber lo de Bree y Edward… sabía que verlos juntos iba a ser mucho peor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que-buscó una excusa-… tengo que irme a un lugar urgentemente. Pero, ¿por qué no salen ustedes dos? Diviértanse- se puso el casco y se subió a la moto-. Date prisa, Jake, vámonos.

Jacob asintió y arrancó.

_¿Por qué… por qué Bella le pidió a Jacob que la llevara? Y la chica mono… ¿tiene razón? ¿A Bella le volvió a gustar Jacob?_

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- le preguntó Bree a Edward, colgándose de su brazos.

Edward se zafo y la vio con indiferencia.

-No voy a ningún lugar contigo.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

_¿Por qué se enojó tan de repente? Pero… ¡no importa! ¡Me esforzaré por gustarle!_

-¡Espérame!- le dijo antes de empezar a correr detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Bella le había dicho a Jake la dirección del hospital del abuelo y él la había llevado.<p>

Bella se bajó y se quitó el casco.

-¿También trabajas medio tiempo aquí?- le preguntó él.

-No es un trabajo de medio tiempo, estoy de voluntaria- dijo orgullosamente-. Solo limpio y ayudo, a veces-admitió con timidez-, pero… pero cuando estoy aquí, me siento relaja y me concentro en las cosas.

-Es maravilloso como haces todo tan diligente.

Bella se sonrojó y le dio el casco.

-Ya tengo que entrar. Adiós- se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Bella!- la llamó Jake antes de entrar, ella se volteó- Yo también puedo limpiar y ayudar.

Bella sonrío y asintió.

Jake apagó su moto y los dos entraron al hospital, Jacob seguía a Bella.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludó Bella al entrar.

Jacob volteó a su alrededor y vio un consultorio del lado derecho.

El doctor levantó la mirada al sentir la de alguien y vio a una persona… vio a alguien a quien solía conocer, alguien quien parecía un joven, pero que cuando el abuelo volteó a verlo, seguía siendo un niño por dentro.

_¡No! ¡Qué hace él aquí! ¡Debe de odiarme!_

Bella volteo a ver a Jacob, esperando porque ayudara, pero vio que tenía una mirada de miedo y sorpresa en su rostro, y lo siguiente que vio fue verlo salir corriendo.

-¡Jacob!- gritó el abuelo mientras lo seguía a la puerta- ¡Jacob!

* * *

><p>En el restaurante…<p>

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Rosalie, sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba- ¿¡Ese viejito es el abuelo de Jacob?!- gritó sorprendida. Rosalie, a lo largo del tiempo, había conocido al abuelo en las ocasiones que iba al restaurante- Pero Jacob es el nieto del ex presidente del país, por lo tanto ese viejito es... ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó al comprender las cosas- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué han vivido separados?

Benjamin, quien había estado escuchando su conversación, se acercó a ellas.

-No es simplemente el vivir separados, sino que no pueden mirarse el uno al otro.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- le preguntó Rose- Espera, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

-Bella- le dijo Benjamin, ignorando a Rose-, tienes que ayudar a esas dos personas.

Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué, cuando su celular sonó

* * *

><p>Tan rápido como Bella y Rosalie se habían desocupado, fueron a donde Emmett, Jasper y Alice los había citado.<p>

Los chicos tenían una mirada de cansancio y tenían una botella de agua.

-Esa chica da miedo- dijeron Emm y Jazz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les pasó?- les preguntó Bella, nunca los había visto tan cansados.

-Han estado intentando que Bree se enamore de ellos para así poder cancelar el compromiso- le dijo Rosalie.

Bella estaba por contestarle cuando recordó que Rose había hablado en plural.

-Espera, ¿Emmett también?

-Le di permiso, en verdad no quiero que Edward se case con alguien más que no seas tú.

Y es que aunque Bree le hubiera caído muy bien, eso no significaba que iba a dejar que ella se casara con Edward.

-¿Y por qué están tan cansados?- les volvió a preguntar Bella a los chicos.

-¡Esa mujer tiene mucha energía!- exclamó Emmett.

-Nos ha hecho comer una tonelada de pasteles en un restaurante de "coma todo lo que pueda"- dijo Jasper mientras se tocaba el estómago.

-Y luego nos ha obligado a ir a un parque de diversiones y subirnos en varias montañas rusas- siguió Emmett

-Como almuerzo, hemos tenido una barbacoa en otro restaurante de "coma todo lo que pueda"

-Y al final nos llevó a una tiendo donde vendían serpientes.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- _había preguntado Bree después de un rato.

-Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado a Alice, ya estaríamos muertos.

_-¡Chicos!- _gritó cuando los vio del otro lado de la calle.

_-¡Hola Al!_- saludó Bree.

_-Sálvanos, por favor._- le suplicó Emmett

_-Estos chicos apestan_- le había dicho Bree a Alice-_, no aguantan nada. Han estado tratando de que me olvide de Edward_

_-¿Lo sabías?_- le preguntó Jasper, sorprendido.

_-¡Claro que sí! Escuché rumores de que sales con Rosalie, Emmett, ¡no creas que ella no se enterará de esto! Y de todas formas, ustedes no son mi tipo. Supongo que solo tengo ojos para Edward._

-¿Por qué han hecho todo eso por Edward?- les preguntó Bella cuando terminaron su narración.

-Porque tú no estás haciendo nada- le contestó Jazz.

-No parece que le hayas olvidado- le dijo Emm-, y aun así, prefieres encerrar todos tus sentimientos dentro de ti.

-No puedo soportar la forma en la que tú y Edward se comportan

-Cando él se fue… ¿no estaba siempre en tu mente?

-Yo…

Bella se sentía confundida, no podía creer que sus amigos estaban tratando de sacar a flote sus sentimientos.

-Tal vez me meto donde no me hablan- siguió Emm-, pero tú eres la mejor mujer para Edward.

-Solo cuando estaba contigo parecía más humano.

-Pero- le dijo Rose-… si sigues dudando, Bree va a apartar a Edward de ti.

La cabeza de Bella le empezaba a doler, y no solo la cabeza, sino también el corazón. Sentía que sus amigos estaban lanzado dagas hacia una herida que todavía estaba muy fresca.

-¡Cállense!- les gritó, perdiendo la cordura y sacando a flote todos sus sentimientos de angustia y enojo- Sé… sé que si no hago nada Bree terminará con Edward, pero… ella también tiene sentimientos y es una buena persona. Ya sé que no lo he olvidado, ¡pero lo estoy tratando!- empezó a llorar- ¿Eso no es suficiente? Si Edward quisiera romper el compromiso, ¿¡no creen que él ya hubiera hecho algo?!

-Bella…- susurró Alice, tratando de abrazarla, pero Bella se alejó y se levantó.

-Solo… solo déjenme sola.

Salió de ahí llorando, y no paro de llorar hasta que el cansancio llegó y se quedó dormida en su casa.

* * *

><p>A lo largo de los días Bella se fue calmando y al final les pidió perdón a sus amigos por haber perdido la razón y haberles gritado.<p>

Pero a pesar de todo, sus amigos seguían teniendo miedo de que Bella se enojara si el tema de Edward salía a flote, y por otro lado, querían seguir ayudándole a que se diera cuenta de que no tenía que darse por vencida con él y que debía de luchar.

Así pues, días después, Emmett, Jasper y Alice estabn reunidos en el sótano del F4.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- les preguntó Alice- Yo tampoco quiero que Edward se case con Bree, ¡pero ella me cae bien!

-No tenemos otra opción más que usar nuestro plan de emergencia- dijo Emm de forma dramática-. Vamos a dejar de preocuparnos por la chica mono y haremos que esos dos idiotas estén juntos. Por eso- se levantó y se sentó al lado de Al para tomar su mano-… Alice, vas a tener que ayudarnos.

Y mientras ellos seguían planeando, Bella, quien había puesto el tema de Edward en un rincón de su cabeza, empezó a preocuparse por lo que había pasado entre el abuelo y Jacob.

_Había estado tan preocupada por Edward que ya no me acordaba de abuelo y Jacob… me pregunto cómo estarán… no he visto a ninguno de los dos últimamente._

_Flash back._

Bella había entrado al consultorio del abuelo, quería saber por qué Jake había salido de esa forma. Pero en vez de enfrentarlo, se encontró con que el abuelo tenía una foto entre sus manos mientras lloraba.

-Fui yo quien los mató- decía a la foto, como si tuviera vida-. Fui yo quien lo convirtió en un huérfano. Todo esto es mi culpa

_Fin Flash back_

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus recuerdos y regresó al presente.

-¿Bueno?- dijo mientras contestaba- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿¡Qué tú y Jasper están qué?!

_-Estamos saliendo._- contestó Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-¡No! No puedes…

_-¿Por qué? Jasper no es una mala persona_

Y Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero… una cosa era saber que a tu amiga le gustaba un playboy y otra cosa era saber que ella y el playboy iban a salir.

No era por ofender a Jasper ni nada, pero ella lo único que quería era que no se aprovecharan de Alice y la lastimaran.

-No se trata de que sea una mala persona, yo sé muy bien que es una muy buena persona, pero- trató de buscar una excusa coherente-… pero él es más grande…

_-¿Grande? ¿De edad?_

-¡No!- le dijo al ver que no se dio a entender- De todos modos, creo que deberías de pensar antes en ello.

_-Ya lo hice, él dijo que vamos a salir mañana temprano, así que me iré a dormir, aunque… ¡no sé si pueda! Buenas noches, Bella. ¡Adiós!_

-Alice- llamó cuando colgó-… Alice…

Bella colgó después y se agarró la cabeza.

_Tengo que pensar… alguien, necesito a alguien que me ayude a detenerlos…_

Cuando un nombre apareció en su mente, agarró nuevamente su celular y marcó el número.

-¡Jake!- decía mientras todavía nadie contestaba- ¡Contesta el teléfono! ¡Por favor!

Pero nadie contestó, y pensó qué pasaría su nadie interrumpía su cita.

¿Cómo sería?

…

Jasper acariciaría su cara y acercando su cara a la de ella, susurraría seductoramente:

-¿_Cómo estás, Alice?_

…

-No… no… ¡no!- dijo con miedo- ¡Eso nunca!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella ya sabía con quién ir, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, iba a tener que hacerlo por su amiga.<p>

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Edward entró y se encontró a Emmett bailando frente a la televisión, él, al verla, se detuvo inmediatamente y sonrío apenado.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

-Emm, tú sabes- tragó antes de preguntar, sentía que había perdido su orgullo-… ¿sabes dónde está Edward?

Emmett señaló una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de él y Bella se encaminó hacia allí.

-¡Edward!- lo llamó.

Abrió la puerta y después dejó salir un grito. Había visto a Edward con nada más que una toalla en su cintura.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Edward.

Bella salió inmediatamente y cerró la puerta otra vez.

-¡Emmett!- le dijo con tono de enojo.

-Preguntaste dónde estaba, no qué hacía- dijo inocentemente.

Bella se cubrió los ojos, apenada, y Edward salió del baño, esta vez usando una bata.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le preguntó a Bella.

Bella apartó sus manos y miró al piso, se sentía sonrojada y no podía ver su cara sin recordar su cuerpo.

_Su cuerpo era tan perfecto, todo en él es tan perfecto…_

-Vine a pedirte ayuda, Edward- le contestó-. ¡Hay un gran problema!

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo que está fuera de mi control, no tengo dinero ni un carro, ¿qué haré si pasa algo?

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Edward confundido, pues no entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasaría si eso termina en un hotel?

-¿Hotel? Bella, ya sé que te ha sorprendido verme así en el baño, pero… ¿por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? Tú no eres así.

_Ahora entiendo, ¡le ha sorprendido tanto verme así hace un momento que ya no se me puede resistir!_

-¡No es sobre ti! ¡Es que Alice me dijo que iría a una cita con Jasper!

Edward se desilusionó un poco, pero no lo hizo notar y se sentó en uno de sus sillones.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ayer Jasper mencionó a una chica que era muy guapa… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomará para que esté con ella. ¿Dos días? No, conociéndolo lo hará el mismo día.

-¿Un día?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Nunca había escuchado de alguien que lo hubiera hecho en un día, a menos que estuvieran borrachos.

-¿No sabes cuál es el apodo de Jasper?- le preguntó Emmett.

-Es "cinco segundos", ¿no?- contestó Edward.

-¿"Cinco segundos"?

Emm agarró la mano de Bella muy delicadamente entre las suyas.

-Uno…

Acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos mientras le dirigía una mirada profunda.

-Dos…

La agarró de la cintura y la acercó más a él, tanto que ni una hoja de papel pasaría entre ellos, pero su agarre seguía siendo tierno.

-Tres…

Acercó su cara a la de ella y susurró en si oído:

-Cuatro…

Acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que a Bella le fue imposible no ver otra cosa que no fuera la cara de Emmett

-Cinco.

Edward, quien había visto toda la escena, se levantó de su asiento y asió por la mano a Bella y la alejó de Emmett.

_¿¡Qué le pasa?! ¿¡Cree que puede hacer esas cosas con __**mi **__Bella?!_

Pero Bella, en vez de estar preocupada por la forma en que la había tratado Emm, estaba preocupada al imaginarse lo que haría Alice en esa posición con Jasper.

-¡No!

-¿Jasper empezó a consumir drogas?- preguntó Edward- Es raro que salga con Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bella ofendida.

_¿Cree que Alice no es capaz de salir con alguien como Jasper?_

-Honestamente, Alice no es el tipo de chica con las que suele salir Jasper- se explicó-. Jasper nunca sale con nadie que no tenga una hermosa cara y un cuerpo espectacular. ¿Estás preocupada por Alice? Déjalos solos en una habitación por tres noches y dos días y no pasará nada.

-Pero- dijo Emmett-… Jasper se veía muy emocionado, dijo que algo en Alice era realmente lindo.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Bella a Edward- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ven.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón de su cuarto, alejados de Emm; le hizo una seña para que bajara el rostro y acercó sus labios a su oído.

Edward se separó al escuchar lo que le dijo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a susurrarle algo al oído y Edward sonrío.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba esperando afuera de la casa de Alice sentado en el cofre de su Mustang.<p>

-Ya llegó- informó Bella.

Ella y Edward, estaba ocultos detrás del muro de una casa y estaban espiándolos. Edward había llevado su Ferrari para seguirlos, pero no llevaba cosas para ocultar su personalidad. Al contrario de él, Bella llevaba puestos unos lentes y binoculares.

Alice salió de su casa y se subió al coche.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Sí.

-Tú y yo estamos sufriendo por nuestros amigos idiotas.

Al ignoró ese comentario, pues para ella eso no era ningún martirio

-¿Crees que esto funcionará?

-No te preocupes, solo sigue el juego. ¿No recuerdas que ya hemos hecho esto antes?

Jasper se acercó a ella, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro.

Bella se sorprendió de esto y volteó a ver a Edward, quien estaba en la calle como si nada.

-¡Oye! ¡Escóndete!

-No te pongas nerviosa- le decía Jazz a Al.

Jaló el cinturón y lo abrochó.

-Ve a encender tu carro- le ordenó Bella a Edward-. ¡Rápido!

Edward se metió a su Ferrari y prendió el motor, al igual que Jasper.

-Ahí vamos- dijo Jazz.

Arrancó y bajó por la calle.

Bella se subió al carro después de que el Mustang de Jazz estuviera una cuadra más lejos.

Los siguieron y al primer lugar donde fueron, fue a una tienda de cosméticos.

Bella y Edward vieron que Alice y Jasper se divertían, la primera probando maquillaje en él y el segundo echándole loción para hombres.

* * *

><p>Jacob dejó las flores frente a cada tumba.<p>

-Probablemente el abuelo aún me odia- dijo a las tumbas de sus papás-. ¿Acaso tengo una maldición? Ninguna de las personas que quiero se ha quedado a mi lado. He tratado de fingir que no necesito a nadie, pero… creo que ya no puedo fingir tan bien. ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

><p>Después de la tienda de maquillaje, se dirigieron a una pista de hielo.<p>

Edward y Bella los veían desde afuera, parecía que Al y Jazz se la pasaban bien.

_Nunca había visto a Alice tan feliz, supongo que si su felicidad es Jasper… ¡oh! ¡Se han movido!_

Bella trató de ir más hacia su derecho, pero chocó con el pecho de Edward y él la sostuvo por sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cuerpo cálido de Bella y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Al haber Edward aceptado hacer esto, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, y parecía que no iba a hacerlo hasta ahora…

Pero Bella se alejó rápidamente de él y le dio la espalda.

-¿Ha sido difícil para ti?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-No, la verdad es que ha sido divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice frotó sus manos y Jasper, al notar que Al tenía frío, se quitó su chamarra y se la puso sobre sus hombros.

-¿Quién no lo confundiría con un mujeriego?- preguntó Bella al ver lo que había hecho- Jasper es ridículo

-¿Entonces preferirías que a él no le importara si Alice tiene frío?- le preguntó Edward.

-No es eso.

-Tus labios están casi azules, tal vez tú tienes más frío que Alice. Ven.

Se acercó por detrás de ella y la tapo con su abrigo, de tal manera que los dos estaba protegidos por él.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Solo quédate quieta- le pidió con un hilo de voz

Bella no pudo evitar no recordar el viaje que habían hecho a unos montañas y cómo Edward la había abrazado de la misma manera.

_Pero antes las cosas eran diferentes, eran un poco más… fáciles, ahora pareciera que él tiene una vida totalmente diferente…_

-E-Estoy bien.

Alice y Jasper vieron de soslayo a Edward y a Bella.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Jazz a Al con una sonrisa- Te dije que funcionaría. Entonces, ¿deberíamos de llegar al clímax de nuestra actuación?

-¿Qué?

Jasper levantó su mano izquierda y chasqueó los dedos.

Muchos fuegos artificiales adornaron la noche.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó a Alice, y ella asintió.

Bella y Edward, por otro lado, se habían olvidado de sus amigos y ambos miraban el cielo repleto de hermosos colores.

-¿Por qué ustedes siempre usan los fuegos artificiales?- le preguntó Bella, recordando cuando fueron a la isla de Edward.

-Jasper… es genial. Cuando yo lo hice, ¿no fue genial?

-Pero…

Se alejó de él y volvió a buscar a sus amigos.

-¡No! ¡Se han ido!

Alcanzó a ver que salían de la pista y Bella agarró a Edward por la mano, arrastrándolo.

Pero Bella se quedó inmovilizada cuando descubrió a dónde llevaba Jasper a su mejor amiga.

_¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto!_

-Sé que está mal de mi parte decirlo- le decía Edward a Bella cuando entraron a un cuarto de hotel-, más si es mi amigo, pero él es realmente un playboy a tal punto de traerla a un hotel. ¿Sabes? Hace rato me preguntaba por qué la había llevado a patinar, pero no creí que eso tuviera un significado oculto

-¡Cállate! No puedo escuchar nada

Bella había pegado su oreja a la pared, la que compartían con la recámara de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Crees que los puedes escuchar? No por algo este hotel es de cinco estrellas

-¿Y qué debería hacer?

-¿Por qué no vas afuera y ves si escuchas algo?

-Gran idea

Bella agarró una de las tarjetas de cuarto y salió.

-¡Oye!- llamó Edward.

_Solo lo dije por decir, no era para que se lo tomara en serio._

Bella entró inmediatamente al cuarto.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó acercándose.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!

Lo agarró de la mano y lo sacó del cuarto.

Edward vio lo que había sorprendido a Bella: en el pasillo, se acercaba un servicio al cuarto con los colores del amor.

-De seguro Jasper preparó todo esto- le susurró Bella-. ¡Haz algo!

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que ese carrito entre a esa habitación. Traigamos eso aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Apúrate!

Lo aventó enfrente del camarero y Edward la volteó a ver con cara de "¿qué debo de hacer?", y Bella simplemente le hizo señas de que sacara dinero.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- susurraba.

Edward sacó su cartera y sacó un billete, habló con el camarero e intercambiaron el dinero por la cena.

Jasper, quien estaba viendo por la mirilla de su habitación, sonrío al ver que Edward y Bella se llevaban su cena.

-El plan fue un éxito- le informó a Alice.

-¿Todo estará bien?

-No lo sé, son una pareja muy terca. Creo que solo tenemos que esperar, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Buen trabajo, Alice- la felicitó.

Sonó el teléfono de él y contestó.

-¿Bueno? Ya casi terminamos aquí, espéranos.

Colgó y tomó la mano de Alice, los dos salieron agarrados de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Edward y Bella estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro incómodamente, con la cena en medio de los dos.

Pasó un rato en el que nadie decía nada, pero cuando hablaron, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo:

-Felicidades- dijo Bella.

-Gracias- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo.

Se callaron y bajaron la mirada.

Bella levantó tímidamente su mirada y empezó a hablar:

-Aunque es tarde, feliz cumpleaños.

Edward suspiró y la miró.

-Aunque es tarde, gracias por el regalo

-¿Obtuviste mi regalo?- le preguntó, extrañada.

-Es la primera vez que recibo un regalo tan barato- bromeó-, pero lo dejaré pasar porque sé que pensabas en mí.

-Aunque es tarde- dudó un momento y cuando habló, lo hizo con un deje de tristeza-… felicidades por tu compromiso, otra vez.

-¡Ya te dije que eso no…!

-Ella es una buena persona- lo interrumpió Bella-. A ella… de verdad le gustas mucho

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo esa chica?- le preguntó enojado- Parece que has cambiado, ya no me haces enojar tanto como antes, ahora pareces más… seria, ¿realmente te haría feliz que me casara?

Bella suspiró y parpadeo varias veces para que no salieran lágrimas.

-Voy a ir afuera un momento

Bella salió y pegó su espalda a la pared.

_Aunque quiera olvidarlo… no puedo…_

Arrastró su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta que colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

><p>Jane estaba bajando las escaleras, camino a su carro después de una reunión en un hotel.<p>

-¿Algo está mal?- le preguntó Jane al guardaespaldas que se había acercado.

-No, todo está bien. Por cierto, nos han informado que Edward está en un cuarto de este hotel

-¿Edward?- le preguntó sorprendida- ¿No estarás confundiéndolo con alguien más?

-No señora, estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>Después de haberse desahogado un momento, Bella se paró y pego su oído a la puerta de Alice y Jasper.<p>

-¿Por qué no puedo escuchar nada?- se preguntó- ¿Acaso ellos…?

-¡La de ahí!- escuchó que alguien la llamaba a su espalda.

Bella volteó en dirección al grito y se encontró frente a frente con Jane Vulturi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Buenas noches- saludó Bella con timidez.

-De verdad eres como un insecto que no puedo matar- la miro con asco-, pero parece que aunque trate el mal antes de tiempo, no puedo quitarte de la vida de Edward, al final parece que obtuviste lo que querías de Edward, ¿no? ¿Cuánto le cobraste a Edward por la hora?

-Sus palabras son un poco fuertes, esto no es lo que parece- le dijo Bella tranquilamente, sin dejarse intimidar por Jane.

-Te encuentro en un hotel con un chico y dices que no eres así…

-¡Oye, Bella!- la llamó Edward saliendo de su habitación.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Jane y a sus guardaespaldas, acompañada de Demetri.

-¿¡Por qué?!- le preguntó a Bella- ¿Piensas que ahora que está comprometido lo puedes seducir con tu cuerpo? Eres una…

Levantó su mano para darle una bofetada en la cara a Bella, pero Edward la agarró por la muñeca, poniéndose en medio de ellas.

-¡Detente!

Jane lo miró con despreció y él se calmó un poco.

-Detente-repitió-, por favor

Jane se zafó de su agarre y cuando Edward volteó a ver a Bella, él recibió una cachetada por parte de Jane.

-Sáquenlo de aquí- ordenó a sus guardaespaldas.

Le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Bella y se dio la vuelta. Sus guardaespaldas agarraron de los brazos a Edward y lo sacaron a rastras de ahí.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _

Bella se encontraba en estado de shock, se agarró de la pared, pero eso no evitó que cayera de rodillas en el piso y empezara a llorar.

_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? _

Los guardaespaldas siguieron arrastrando a Edward hasta que lo sacaron del hotel, pero el luchó contra ellos y se soltó, sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos.

_Jacob_

Empezó a escribirle un mensaje de texto y titubeo antes de mandarlo.

_Por más que odie que Bella este con él… es como si yo la aventara a brazos de él, pero… sé que solo él la cuidara con su vida._

Pulsó "mandar" antes de arrepentirse y después aventó su celular al piso, haciéndolo añicos.

* * *

><p>Bella había salido huyendo del hotel y había corrido, corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron.<p>

En el fondo de su corazón no quería admitir que por un momento, solo por un momento, sintió que lo de ella y Edward podía volver a nacer. Creyó, infantilmente, que si ella estaba con él todo resultaría, de una manera u otra.

_Pero siempre hay alguien que nos aparta, parece que el Universo estuviera en contra nuestra._

Al final, se dirigió al único sitio en el que, cuando estaba ahí, no pensaba y dejaba de lado sus sentimientos. Fue al único lugar donde sentía que podía estar sin atormentarse por los recuerdos.

Bella fue al hospital del abuelo, donde a esas horas de la noche ya no había nadie, más que ella.

Estaba barriendo cuando su celular sonó.

Primero pensó en no contestar, pero sabía que debía de afrontar a cualquier persona que la llamara.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Donde estás?- le preguntó Jacob.

Él, gracias al mensaje de Edward, había ido al hotel, pero se había preocupado al no encontrarla.

-…estoy en casa- contestó después de un momento.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, no pasó nada.

Hablaron un poco más y después colgó.

Siguió barriendo y al cabo de unos minutos, alguien entró por la puerta.

-J-Jake…- susurró Bella al verlo parado enfrente de ella.

-Así que está es tu casa ahora

-No podía dormir-miintió-, por lo que vine a despejarme para… poder dormir.

Regresó su mirada al piso y siguió barriendo, pero Jake se puso enfrente de ella para que dejara de hacerlo, en cambio, Bella se volteó y barrió otra parte, pero Jacob volvió a hacer lo mismo, tomó la escoba y la dejó a un lado.

Bella no levantó la mirada, ya sabía que Jacob sabía lo que había pasado.

Bella siguió sin levantar la mirada, pero Jacob la atrajo a su pecho cuando sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

Esa noche, Bella dejó salir todos los sentimientos que traía cargando desde que se enteró del matrimonio de Edward.

Esa noche, Jacob reconfortó un corazón roto.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado, y Bella no había vuelto a ver a Edward, hasta que una tarde, de regreso a su casa, se encontró cara a cara con los F4.<p>

Ella volteó a ver a Edward y él también a ella, o eso le pareció, porque inmediatamente su mirada la atravesó como si fuera transparente y siguió su camino, sin dirigirle una palabra.

_¿Ahora fingimos que nunca nos conocimos? Tal vez sea fácil para ti Edward, pero para mí..._

Jasper, Emm y Jake la saludaron con la mano y siguieron caminando, pero Jacob se quedó parado a un metro de ella.

Jacob vio en los ojos de Bella que la indiferencia de Edward le había dolido, y temía que se volviera a hacer pedazos. Temía que volviera a llorar como esa noche en el hospital, donde la había visto tal y como ella se sentía: destruida.

Bella siguió su camino, pero a los pocos pasos su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Mamá!- exclamó al recibir las noticias- ¿Fue algún accidente? ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Colgó rápidamente y se subió a su bicicleta (la que Edward le había regalado hacía tiempo) y salió rápidamente de la escuela.

Jacob miró su espalda con preocupación.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella llegó a su casa se encontró con que su mamá estaba en la cama, con una gran fiebre y mucha tos.<p>

-Es muy difícil pagar las cuentas, pero ahora… ¿qué haremos?- preguntaba Renée, preocupada- ¿¡Cómo pagaremos todas esas deudas que ni siquiera son de nosotros?!- le gritó a Charlie, enojada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó este, apenado-, es que… un amigo que está en una situación similar a la nuestra me pidió ese favor

-¡Pero uso tu nombre! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!

Se agarró su cabeza y cayó rendida en su cama. La pelea con Charlie la había dejado exhausta.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, sentía pena por su papá pero también sabía que su mamá tenía razón en enojarse.

_Pero eso no importa ya, ahora lo que importa es pagar las cuentas._

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Bueno? Sí, esta es la casa de la familia Swan. ¿Del Centro Artístico? Lo siento, pero mis padres han estado enfermos últimamente, pero… ¿puedo trabajar en su lugar?

* * *

><p>Llegó al Centro Artístico a la hora en que sus papás trabajaban, con el uniforme puesto y su cabello en una coleta.<p>

-Discúlpame por llamarlos, jovencita- le decía el encargado de la limpieza-, pero es que yo me meteré en un gran problema si ellos no vienen a trabajar varias veces.

-Lo siento. Yo haré todo lo que ellos hacen y será como si nunca hubieran faltado

-No debería de permitir esto, pero voy a dejarlo pasar porque se ve que eres una joven muy seria y responsable.

Le extendió las llaves de Centro y Bella sonrío ante la muestra de confianza.

-Confiaré en ti.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció ella.

Cuando el encargado su hubo ido, Bella miro a su alrededor.

_¿Cómo se supone que limpie todo este edificio yo sola? ¡Pero no importa! ¡Debo de hacerlo por mi familia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la gran demora! Lo que pasa es que ya entré a la Universidad y pues... ahora tengo menos tiempo, pero no se preocupes, que sí acabaré la historia. Además, este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de adaptar hasta ahora, pero eso me ayudo a pensar que será más duro el final, pues quiero meterle cosas del dorama japones, del dorama coreano y del manga, lo cal es... difícil. <strong>

**Pero...**

**¿Qué les parecía el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de Bree? Personalmente, ella me cae muy bien, porque es buena persona y... todo eso, pero también me chocaba que estuviera detrás de Edward, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

**¿Qué creen que suceda con Bree y Edward? ¿Y con Edward y Bella? ¿Y con Alice y Jasper? ¿Qué pasará entre Jacob y Bella, todo quedara en simple amistad? ¿Y qué pasará con Jake y su abuelo?**

**Hay tantas cosas! Espero y este siendo de su agrado como es el mio el adaptarlo con los hermosos personajes de Crepúsculo :)**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos! Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios! **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 17

Bella había decidido empezar a limpiar desde el último piso e ir bajando (de piso) conforme terminara de limpiar, al principio le pareció que los primeros dos pisos habían sido muy rápidos de limpiar, y estaba asombrada de no estar cansada, pero al empezar con los vidrios del siguiente piso el cansancio le llegó como una cubeta de agua fría. Bostezó una vez y cuando se disponía a continuar su tarea se paró en seco y llevó su mano al hombro.

_Me está doliendo mucho, creo que ya lo he forzado mucho…_

* * *

><p>Jacob se encontraba en su sala, viendo unos videos caseros de cuando él era un niño y las cosas eran más fáciles.<p>

_-¡Más rápido abuelo!_- decía el Jacob del video, el niño que solo tenía cinco años.

_-Está bien, está bien._

Su abuelo lo estaba cargando como si él fuera el caballo y Jacob el jinete, detrás de ellos estaba el secretario de su abuelo.

_-Presidente, yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar_

_-¡No! ¡Soy su abuelo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¿Te diviertes Jacob?_

_-¡Sí! Abuelo, ¿podemos ir a pescar? ¡Quiero atrapar a un gran pez!_

_-Claro que sí, ¿cuándo quieres ir?_

_-¡Ahora mismo!_

_-Entonces vámonos._

Jacob apagó la tele, era muy doloroso ver lo que había tenido y ya no tenía. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en sus recuerdos…

… se sumergió en los recuerdos de su abuelo como si fueran los de él mismo…

_Flashback_

Su abuelo estaba preparando todo para volver a ir de pesca con su nieto.

No podía parar de sonreír, estaba muy feliz de tener a un nieto como Jacob.

-Señor presidente- le dijo su secretario-, se nota que quiere mucho a su nieto.

-Soy abuelo, siento una adoración por él que no sentía en mucho tiempo- sonrío-. Sabrás lo que se siente cuando seas abuelo.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, pero el abuelo seguía sonriendo.

-¿Bueno?- contestó el secretario.

Escuchó al otro lado de la línea y veo que el presidente seguía contento, entonces se alejó de él y habló en voz baja.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No son alguien más?

Colgó cuando recibió una respuesta, respiro dos veces y volteó.

-Presidente.

-¿Qué pasó?

No sabía cómo decirle que su familia había tenido un accidente, no sabía cómo decirle que Jacob era el único que había sobrevivido, pero cuando se lo dijo, lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto fue el grito desgarrador del presidente.

_Fin Flash back._

A pesar de que no eran los recuerdos de Jacob, él podía imaginarse todo eso por lo que el secretario le había platicado hace mucho tiempo.

Enterró su cara entre sus manos.

_¿Me seguirá odiando? ¿Me seguirá odiando por haberlos matado?_

* * *

><p>Edward entró a la oficina de Jane, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ella le subió el volumen a la televisión para que escuchara.<p>

_-Debido a la posible unión entre el Grupo BT y el Grupo Vulturi_-decían en el noticiero_-, las ganancias del Grupo Vulturi han aumentado en grandes proporciones diariamente. El mundo de los negocios tiene en la mira a las dos compañías que, uniendo a sus herederos…_

Apagó la tele y volteó a ver a su hijo.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Si nuestra relación con el Grupo BT se rompe mañana, ¿qué crees que pasará? No sabemos si las acciones de nuestra compañía caerán en una mañana, y entonces la compañía que tu padre y tu abuelo construyeron con su sangre y su sudor, se iría a la quiebra y nada tendría sentido, ¿te das cuenta de la importancia de las cosas?

Edward no podía contestarle, sentía lo mismo que había sentido en Londres cuando entendió la responsabilidad que cargaba.

Era como si estuviera destinado a ser infeliz para que las demás personas fueran feliz, pero… ¿es que entonces no importaba su felicidad?

Por fortuna, Carmen entró a la oficina antes de que Jane tomara provecho de la situación de Edward y lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería.

-Ya para- le dijo a su mamá y volteó con su hermano-. Vete Edward.

-No he terminado de hablar- le dijo a su hija-. Edward-volteó a verlo-, a partir de mañana, tratarás a Bree como tu prometida, ¿entiendes?

Edward estaba con la mirada en el piso, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿No vas a responder?

-¿No vas a irte?- le preguntó Carmen.

La única voz que escuchaba Edward era la de su hermana, así que dio media vuelta y salió arrastrando los pies.

_¿Es que… debo de ser infeliz? Si soy feliz, muchas personas saldrán dañadas, entonces, ¿en mejor ser infeliz?_

Carmen esperó a que Edward se fuera para regresar su atención a su mamá.

-¿No fue suficiente conmigo?

-No te metas donde no te llaman- le dijo Jane enojada.

-Cuando necesitabas una línea hotelera, vendiste a tu hija-le dijo con resentimiento-. Ahora necesitas fondos y venderás a tu hijo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando necesites más cosas y ya no tengas hijos que vender?

-Lo estoy haciendo por ti y por Edward.

-¿Quién lo decidió? ¿¡Quién demonios te dijo que era lo mejor para nosotros!?- le gritó desesperada- Nunca he pensado, ni una vez, que todo lo que haces lo hagas por nosotros.

-¿Quién crees que te ha dado la felicidad de la que gozas?

-¿Felicidad?- dijo con incredulidad.

Soltó una risa de amargura.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es la felicidad?

-Gozas de riquezas, deberías de estar agradecida conmigo.

-Deja tranquilo a mi hermano- le dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Dije que no te metieras donde no te llaman!

Carmen la ignoro y se acercó, tanto que sus frentes se tocaban.

-Esta vez, no me sentare y veré lo que haces.

Se alejó antes de que Jane le hiciera o dijera algo y salió.

Jane, frustrada, aventó un vaso (que estaba por ahí) y lo estrelló contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Jacob había decidido ir al Centro Artístico (que le pertenecía) para distraerse un poco y dejar de pensar en su abuelo.<p>

El elevador se abrió y Jake vio que había una persona, con el uniforme de las personas que hacen la limpieza, de cuclillas frente a la ventana.

Sintió que conocía a esa persona y se acercó silenciosamente.

Miró el cabello y reconoció que era el mismo que el de Bella.

Dio unos pasos y espero a que Bella lo notará.

Ella, quien estaba limpiando lentamente la ventana, vio una figura por el reflejo de la ventana, y cuando vio más detenidamente, reconoció a la persona.

-Jake- dijo al reconocerlo, se volteó y se sonrojó-… ¿por qué estás aquí?

Bella quería que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra, ver a Jacob ahí no estaba entre sus planes para esa noche, y realmente le apenaba que él la viera así.

Jacob señaló un letrero y Bella leyó:

_Sala de conciertos Black._

¡Rayos! Eso solo podía significar dos cosas:

Una, que su apellido estuviera ahí por honor al presidente, lo cual no era muy probable.

O dos, que su apellido estuviera ahí porque él era el dueño del Centro Artístico, lo cual sonaba más lógico al ver que a mitad de la noche había entrado como si se tratara de su casa.

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo a estas horas?

-Tengo algunos problemas- le contestó incómodamente.

-¿Estás tú sola?

-Sí, trato de apurarme, porque todo debe de estar limpio.

Jacob se quitó su reloj de oro, lo guardo en su bolsillo, se arremangó las mangas de su traje y

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya te lo había dicho: puedo limpiar muy bien.

Bella sonrío y limpió a su lado.

_Gracias Jake, siempre apareces en los momentos de más apuro en mi vida, realmente te lo agradezco._

-Gracias.

Jacob nunca había escuchado la voz de Bella llena de ese agradecimiento, era la primera vez que le hablaba así y… algo dentro de su corazón cambió.

Él simplemente asintió y siguieron limpiando.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal y cuando menos se lo esperaba Bella, ya estaban en la planta baja. Ella le hizo una seña a Jake para que la esperara y se alejó hacia una máquina de café.

-Toma- le dijo mientras le extendía un vaso de unicel.

Jake la tomó y empezó a beberlo.

-No puedo darte la mitad del dinero- se disculpó-, pero… ¡te puedo invitar a un café y a dar un paseo!

-¿Un paseo?

Bella sonrío como una niña de cinco años y asintió.

Al siguiente instante, Jacob ya estaba encima de un carrito que enceraba el piso. ¡Era muy divertido! Y más por la compañía de Bella, quien lo apuraba a que manejara más rápido, Jacob no pensaba en otra cosa que non fuera la sonrisa de ella, pero eso mismo hizo que él no notara cómo Bella se agarraba el hombro mientras una mueca de dolor se posaba en su cara.

Cuando acabaron de encerar el piso Bella se excusó porque tenía que ir al baño, Jake la acompañó y esperó afuera del mismo, pero ya habían pasado muchos minutos y Bella no salía.

_¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Sopeso las preguntas un minuto más en su mente antes de sacar su celular para llamarla, no quería interrumpir nada. Escuchó el tono de Bella adentro y esperó a que contestara, y cuando no lo hizo entró, siguió el sonido y dejó caer el celular.

Enfrente de él estaba Bella tirada en el piso.

_¡Bella!_

Corrió a su lado y puso su cara entre sus manos, ¡estaba muy pálida!

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Bella!

A lo lejos, Bella escuchó que alguien le hablaba, y aunque estaba muy oscuro y casi le resultaba imposible hablar, logró susurrar su nombre:

-Jake

Él suspiro de alivio y la cargó.

_No te preocupes Bella, aquí estoy yo, yo te protegeré…_

La llevó a su casa y llamó al mejor doctor de Washington para que la revisara.

-No se preocupe-le dijo este-, solo fue agotamiento y también le afectó el que no haya comido bien. Se recuperará.

-Gracias.

Jake lo acompaño hasta la puerta y, cuando se hubo ido, regreso a su recámara, donde Bella estaba acostada. La habían canalizado y ahora el suero entraba por sus venas. Se sentó al lado de ella y notó que estaba sudando.

_Debe de tener un poco de fiebre._

Sacó un pañuelo y le empezó a secar la frente, después le agarró la mano y notó que tenía una pequeña cortada en la palma. Recordó la vez que Bella lo había curado…

_Flash back._

Jacob se encontraba en el kiosco, estaba tocando la misma melodía de violín que siempre tocaba, estaba un poco triste y molesto a la vez, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, por lo que no notó que ejercía un poco más de presión en las cuerdas, y termino rompiendo una, y de paso, haciéndose una cortada en su dedo índice.

Justo en ese momento Bella se encontraba pasando por ahí, por lo que se acercó a él, pero Jacob desvío su mirada y la ignoró sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí. Bella se volvió a acercar y se hincó enfrente de él y tomo su mano entre las suyas, Jacob quitó su mano, pero ella la volvió a tomar.

-Me iré después de hacer esto- dijo mientras sacaba el pañuelo que meses atrás le había dado Jacob, y se lo empezaba a amarrar alrededor de su dedo herido

_Fin flash back._

Alejó su pañuelo de su frente y empezó a amarrárselo en la herida. Cuando hubo terminado, acercó su mano a sus labios y deposito un beso casto en ella.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Edward había decidido ir a visitar a su amigo para que lo aconsejara y, desde que cada quien tenía llaves de las casas de los demás, Edward entró como si nada, y al no encontrarlo en la sala se dirigió en su habitación, pero… en ese instante, en el instante que Jacob besó la mano de Bella, Edward había entreabierto la puerta y vio la escena.

_¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué… está Bella con… Jacob?_

La impresión del momento impidió que Edward se diera cuenta de que Bella se veía un poco enferma y de que no estaba consciente en ese momento, pero para Edward, quien estaba cegado de celos, parecía una escena romántica.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y salió sigilosamente, sin que Jacob notara su presencia.

Parecía un muerto viviente, y hasta que llegó a su Ferrari, no fue que empezó a golpear el volante con sus manos.

Por cada golpe que daba, una frase se repetía en su mente.

_-Porque eras mi amigo la deje ir, porque ella era la persona que mi mejor amigo amaba, la deje ir. Y te di muchas oportunidades, hasta el final. No voy a tolerarlo más. _

Las palabras que Jacob le había dicho calaron hondo en su corazón, y no fue hasta ese momento, que entendió el significado de ellas.

Volvió a golpear el volante.

_-No sabemos si las acciones de nuestra compañía caerán en una mañana, y entonces la compañía que tu padre y tu abuelo construyeron con su sangre y su sudor, se iría a la quiebra y nada tendría sentido, ¿te das cuenta de la importancia de las cosas?_

Y las palabras de Jane… esas palabras que lo habían regresado a ser el Edward de Londres… esas palabras se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de golpear el volante.

_Creo… que debo de empezar a ser como todos esperan que sea…_

Unas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y soltó una risa irónica.

Golpeó por última vez el volante.

* * *

><p>Le había costado mucho trabajo a Bella convencer a Jake de que ya se encontraba bien y de que lo mejor era que fuera a la escuela, pero al final logró convencerlo.<p>

Bella estaba escribiendo unas notas en su cuaderno cuando vio una gota roja que cayó en su hoja.

_¿Sangre?_

Se sentó derecha en la silla y llevó su mano hacia su nariz, entonces sintió algo húmedo, y cuando alejó su mano vio que había sangre. Sacó algunos pañuelos desechables de su mochila y empezó a parar la hemorragia.

Cuando acabaron las clases, se dirigió hacia el baño para revisar si ya no sangraba, pero en el caminó se encontró con Edward, quien iba subiendo las escaleras.

Él la miró una vez, rodó los ojos (como si ella lo molestara) y siguió su camino, pero un sentimiento de ira y tristeza se apoderó de Bella.

_¿Por qué siempre está haciendo eso? ¿Por qué unos días me ignora y no quiere saber nada de mí y otros días quiere que le hable y le cuente todo? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar haciéndonos este daño? ¿Por qué?_

-Edward- lo llamó-, ¿podemos hablar?

Él volteó a verla.

-Creí que ya no tenías nada que decirme, ¿por qué no te vas con Jacob?

-Tengo algo que decirte.

Y así era, por alguna razón, Bella empezó a tener la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, de decirle lo que sentía y que ya no hubieran mal entendidos en el futuro.

_Simplemente deseo un poco de paz._

* * *

><p>Ahora estaban sentado en una banca, Bella en el extremo derecho y Edward en el extremo izquierdo. Era algo raro, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban sentados juntos, y ahora que lo estaban era realmente incómodo.<p>

Aun así, Bella suspiró y empezó a hablar, sin ver a Edward.

-Siento que debo de decir las cosas tal y como son-empezó a decirle, y después de una pausa, en la que agarro valor, siguió hablando-. Hace algún tiempo habíamos estado separados… una distancia insoportable nos separaba, pero, pensé que sin importar qué, seguiríamos juntos, pero eso no era verdad. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas parejas que llegan a ser amigos después de terminar-le dijo con una sonrisa triste-, pero no creo que pueda seguir siendo tu amiga. Siento que debemos de tener un buen final, como vernos en un lugar, terminar y nunca volver a vernos de nuevo-miro hacia el cielo-; una persona como yo es todo lo que puede hacer.

Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído.

_¿Acaso… quiere que tengamos un buen final?_

Y, al igual que la noche anterior, sintió que realmente entendía el significado de las cosas, y no quería que eso pasara.

-Bella, yo… tengo algo que debo decir…

Pero Bella se levantó y lo volteó a ver. Edward notó que tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Siento… haberte pedido hablar tan inesperadamente, no… lo volveré a hacer de nuevo. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara.

_Finalmente, este es nuestro adiós._

Edward no hizo otra cosa más que golpear con su pie la pared más cercana.

_Tal vez haya sido lo mejor, lo mejor para ella no es estar conmigo…_

* * *

><p>Bella salió corriendo de su casa, apenas había llegado a su casa su hermano le había dado una nota que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta.<p>

_Te espero en el parque cercano a tu casa._

Ella no sabía a quién esperar, pero… en un lugar de su corazón creía que podría tratarse de Edward, y eso hizo que corriera con más fuerzas. Pues aunque hubieran terminado y Bella, por una parte, ya no quisiera saber de él, en un rincón de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que lucharían por su amor.

Pero cuando al parque no había nadie, volteó a un lado y al otro y no vio a una sola persona. De repente, alguien la abrazó por atrás.

Bella palpó los brazos antes de voltearse.

Era Bree.

Lentamente su esperanza se fue desvaneciendo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa para que Bree no lo notara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Edward-empezó a decir con dificultad-… Edward…

Empezó a llorar y fue incapaz de hablar.

Bella, pensando que algo le hubiera pasado, se alarmó.

-¿Le pasó algo?

Bree negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Se secó algunas lágrimas y aclaró su garganta.

-Él dijo-hipó mientras seguía llorando-… él dijo… dijo que quiere salir conmigo-sonrío de felicidad-. Él me llamó de repente…

_Flash back_

Bree había recibido una llamada de Edward citándola en el helipuerto de uno de sus edificios, ella había corrido y cuando llegó lo vio de espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Él volteó y la miró seriamente.

-Sal conmigo.

Bree se quedó muda, era tanta su impresión que no notó que Edward no parecía feliz.

-Intentaré quererte- le prometió Edward.

_Fin Flash back_

Bree abrazó a Bella fuertemente, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Estoy muy feliz, estoy tan feliz que siento que me voy a volver loca de felicidad. Eres la primera que lo sabe. Estoy-suspiró-… profundamente enamorada de Edward.

Bella no le había correspondido el abrazo, en algún punto de su narración sintió que su corazón se había partido a la mitad.

_Pero Bree es una buena persona y… merece la felicidad que tiene, realmente la merece._

-Felicidades-le dijo Bella con sinceridad mientras le correspondía el abrazo-. Estoy muy contenta.

-Gracias, desde que tengo una amiga a quien decirle esto, soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

Bella no se separó de Bree, no quería que ella notara que Bella también estaba llorando, pero a diferencia de Bree, Bella lloraba por un amor perdido.

Bajo la luz de la luna dos corazones lloraron juntos.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día donde Bree y Edward se presentarían formalmente como novios ante la sociedad, iba a ser en una presentación de nuevos celulares, donde las mejores familias del mundo habían sido invitadas, además de muchos periodistas. A la fiesta asistieron Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Jane y los papás de Bree.<p>

Después de empezada la fiesta fue cuando Edward y Bree llegaron, ella iba agarrada del brazo de él y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro; Edward también estaba sonriendo, pero era la sonrisa que normalmente usaba para los negocios, no era la verdadera sonrisa.

Edward se acercó a sus amigos y los saludó. Los F3 entendieron, sin necesidad de palabras, que los dos estaban juntos, y no pudieron evitar sentir algo de molestia hacia Bree, quien al final se había quedado con su amigo. Edward notó que sus amigos no sentían tanta simpatía por su nueva novia y prefirió despedirse de ellos.

Siguieron caminando y cuando se pararon a ver los celulares, muchos reporteros se acercaron a ellos en busca de fotos y unas que otras palabras. Todos les preguntaban sobre la boda, pero ninguno de ellos contestó, simplemente sonreían a las cámaras y posaban como si se tratara de la mejor pareja del mundo.

Después llegaron a la mesa en la que estaban sentados Jane y los papás de Bree.

-¿No se ven como la pareja perfecta?- les dijo Jane a los señores Tanner.

-Claro que sí-contestó su mamá-, pero, ¿no estabas reticente, Edward?

-He cambiado de opinión- le contestó cortésmente.

-No avergüences mucho a Edward, Bree- le dijo su papá.

-Estoy segura de que Bree sabe comportarse como una señorita- les dijo Jane.

-¿Les molestaría si nosotros nos vamos?- les preguntó Bree de repente.

-¿A dónde irán?- le preguntó su papá.

-¿Es nuestra primera cita y ya nos quieres espiar?

-Está bien, está bien, pueden ir.

-Cuida de ella, Edward- le pidió su mamá.

Él asintió, se despidieron y salieron de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Primero fueron al cine, donde Edward tenía la mirada hacia la ventana, pero no le prestaba atención a la película, Bree lo notó y agarró un puñado de palomitas.<p>

-Come, Eddy- le dijo mientras le extendía su puño.

-¿Eddy?- le preguntó Edward- ¿Acaso soy un oso de peluche o un perro?

Ella aprovechó que él tenía la boca abierta y le metió las palomitas, él hizo una cara de sorpresa y Bree rompió a reír.

Pero al final Edward empezó a enfadarse.

Después se dirigieron a una tienda de peluches, Bree estaba más entusiasmada que él y lo dirigió a una cabina de fotos, donde él huía a cada toma y al final solo una foto salió bien.

Siguieron caminando por la tienda y Bree vio un oso con una playera azul.

-¡Cómpramelo!

Edward la ignoró y salió de la tienda.

-¡Espérame!

Al final se dirigieron a un teleférico, pero como resultaba que era el mismo donde una vez Edward y Bella habían pasado una noche, él estaba reticente a subirse.

-Ya te dije que no me quiero subir, si quieres subirte hazlo tú sola.

-¡Estamos en una cita!-entonces se le ocurrió una idea para que subiera- ¿Le temes a las alturas? Ya te imagino gritando, "¡Sálvenme! ¡Sálvenme!".

Edward, molesto por haberle dicho que era un cobarde, dijo sin pensar:

-¡Sube! ¡Te demostraré que no soy un cobarde!

Bree se subió mientras sonreía, pero Edward la siguió con una mueca de dolor.

Ella tomaba fotos del paisaje y de los dos juntos, pero Edward estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_Este fue el lugar de nuestra primera cita, fue donde me enfermé y ella me cuidó. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nadie había cuidado de mí mientras estaba enfermo, creo que fue la primera vez en la que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella._

Se alejó de Bree y buscó en la pared lo que había escrito, le costó trabajo encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió tristemente.

_Edward y Bella_

_¡Primera noche juntos!_

Le resultaba muy triste ver cómo esas palabras habían sido escritas pensando que tal vez, algún día, Edward y Bella regresarían a ese teleférico y escribirían alguna otra cosa.

_Pero eso ya no pasará._

* * *

><p>Jacob llegó a la terraza en la que él y Bella se reunían y la encontró estudiando. Ella le sonrió a modo de saludo.<p>

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- le preguntó él.

Bella suspiró pesadamente.

-Si entro a la Facultad de Medicina estudiando esto sería un milagro. Pero, incluso si entro en la Facultad de Medicina, todavía quiero ayudar en la clínica del abuelo…

Se detuvo al notar la expresión de Jake y se dio una cachetada mental. Había olvidado el tema de Jacob y su abuelo.

Guardó sus libros en su mochila y se levantó del piso.

-¿No te puedes reconciliar con tu abuelo?

-Nunca tuvimos una pelea, porque fui yo quien lo alejo.

-No es así. No deberías de culparte por todo, tu abuelo también vive con muchos remordimientos, y… él también te extraña, Jake.

Jacob empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre entiendes mejor las cosas que yo.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Yo… solo…

Escucharon unas voces desde abajo.

-¿De verdad vas a ser así? Siempre soy yo quien te lo pide, e incluso si estamos juntos nunca estás de acuerdo.

Voltearon al lugar donde venía la voz y se acercaron al barandal, donde bajaron la mirada y vieron a Edward y Bree parados ahí, afuera del edificio.

-Eres muy molesta-le dijo Edward a Bree-, si no estás conforme puedes dejar de seguirme.

-Es porque me siento ansiosa.

Edward volteó a verla.

-Te dejaré de seguir si me hacer sentir segura.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque Bree lo dejara tranquilo un segundo.

-Bésame.

Bella se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

_No… Edward no…._

Edward adoptó una expresión indiferente y agarro su cara entre sus manos, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Bree cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Bella no podía apartar su mirada de ellos y, si su corazón ya estaba partido a la mitad, sintió que ahora solo eran pequeños fragmentos.

Jacob vio que Bella no apartaba la mirada y cómo empezaba a llorar, así que atrajo su cara a su pecho y la abrazo de tal manera para que ella ya no viera la escena.

Edward no cerró sus ojos.

_Es como besar a una piedra._

Se separó de Bree y empezó a alejarse.

Bree abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

Bella se había aferrado a Jacob y estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

_¿No fui yo la que felicitó a Bree? ¿No fui yo quién necesitaba un "final"?_

Se separó de Jake y secó sus lágrimas.

Bella agarró su mochila, se la puso sobre sus hombros y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de preparatoria. Pero más que caminar, parecía que sus pies realizaban la acción sin que ella lo pensara.

Ella simplemente iba perdida en sus pensamientos, la escena del beso se repetía una y otra vez sin parar. Tan absorta estaba que no noto cuando llego a la puerta del edificio de preparatoria y se pegó en la frente. Regresó en sus pasos y se recargó en la pared más cercana. Jacob seguía a su lado.

-¿Puedes llevarme a algún lugar?-le preguntó Bella sin voltear a verlo- Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

* * *

><p>Jacob la llevó a un pequeño río que no estaba muy lejos. Los dos se pararon en la orilla y vieron el crepúsculo.<p>

-Probablemente fuiste una nutria en tu vida pasada-le dijo Jake-. Ambos son diligentes, constantes, lindas y no pueden vivir sin agua.

Bella se sonrojó ante su comentario pero prefirió reír para que no lo notara.

-¿No pudiste decir algo como una sirena o algo más bonito?- lo regañó juguetonamente.

-Una sirena no-contestó de inmediato-, recuerda que hay un cuento que dice que una vez una se volvió burbujas porque no pudo olvidar a su amor, eso es triste, ¿no?

Bella se quedó callada un momento.

_¿Y si yo soy como la sirenita? ¿Qué me pasaría si no puedo olvidar a Edward?_

Su estómago empezó a protestar de hambre y ella y Jake vieron su estómago y se echaron a reír.

-Parece que la nutria tiene hambre- dijo Jake.

-¡Vamos!-dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más animada- Yo invito la comida.

Regresaron a la moto y se subieron para después dirigirse a un restaurante.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tengo que comer aquí?- le preguntaba Edward a Bree mientras lo arrastraba a un restaurane.<p>

-¡La comida es muy buena!

Jacob y Bella, quienes estaban sentados en una mesa para dos, voltearon al oírlos entrar.

Bella estaba sorprendida y su sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó.

-Edward- llamó Jacob.

-¡Es Bella!- dijo Bree con entusiasmo al verlos.

Corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

-En verdad somos hermanas, ¡pareciera que podemos leernos las mentes!

Bella, sin saber cómo debería de actuar, simplemente le siguió la corriente.

* * *

><p>-Hola, mi nombre es Charlotte Usher- se presentó una mujer enfrenté de la clase.<p>

Era una mujer hermosa: con piel de porcelana, ojos marrones obscuros, su cabello era de un rubio tan claro que pareciera que casi es blanco y también era muy pequeña. Desde el punto que lo vieras parecería que era una muñeca viviente, tal era el punto de su hermosura.

Alice titubeó en la puerta, no muy segura de entrar. Pero Charlotte pareció notar que alguien estaba por ahí.

-Permítanme un segundo.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con una Alice totalmente desconcertada y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Hola! Vienes a la clase de cerámica- afirmó.

Al simplemente sonrió incómodamente antes de entrar.

Resultó ser que la clase de cerámica no era tan complicada. Sí, necesitaba tener una técnica para que todo quedara perfecto, pero además de eso no se le complicaba tanto.

Cuando la clase acabó Alice se quedó para ayudar a recoger las cosas y limpiar un poco.

-Gracias por la clase.

-Soy yo la que debería agradecerte-le contestó Charlotte-, usualmente a las mujeres mayores les gusta venir y es muy raro ver a alguien tan joven interesarse en esto, estoy feliz por ello. ¿Cómo te llegó a interesar la cerámica?

-Alguien que conozco hace cerámica.

La cara de Jasper apareció en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ese alguien es la persona que te gusta?- le preguntó al notar un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

Alice se sonrojó.

-Quieres aprender lo que a él le gusta para poder hacerlo juntos-adivinó-. Sé muy bien cómo te sientes.

-¿Usted también…?

-Fuimos amigos en la infancia. Mientras otros niños jugaban en casa, nosotros aprendíamos cerámica juntos.

-Entonces, ¿también tu novio se convirtió en alfarero?- le preguntó suponiendo que al final se convirtieron en algo más que amigos.

Charlotte sonrió tristemente.

-Se convirtió en alfarero, pero no se convirtió en mi novio.

Alice no supo qué decir, realmente había pensado que estaban juntos.

-No necesito compasión, porque gracias a ello me volví más fuerte.

Agarró una taza de una estantería y la giró entre sus manos.

-Esta taza, aunque se ve débil, en realidad es muy fuerte por dentro. Construido y destruido, así una y otra vez sin cesar, pero lo vuelves a construir en el torno y lo metes al horno a...

-Mil trescientos grados- completó Alice.

-¡Así es!-regresó su atención a la taza- Después de hacerlo endurecer en un horno a mil trescientos grados, te queda algo que se ve frágil pero que realmente es fuerte-dejó la taza a un lado y volteó a verla con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo sabías eso, Alice?

-Lo escuché antes.

Ella asintió.

-Para mí, ese amigo fue mi horno y mi torno.

-¿Ya lo has olvidado?

Charlotte suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Por más que había intentado no había podido olvidarlo.

-Trae a tu amigo alguna vez-le dijo a Al con una sonrisa amable-, siento curiosidad de conocerlo.

* * *

><p>Jasper llegó a su casa y prendió las luces solo para encontrar a su padre besándose con una mujer. Ellos se separaron cuando notaron el cambio de luces y la mujer le dio un último beso a su padre antes de salir de la casa.<p>

-Este es mi estudio-regañó a su padre-. Haz tu trabajo en otro lugar

-Hijo, tú también haces tu trabajo aquí, ¿por qué no cooperamos?

-Si sigues así-le dijo tratando de contener su ira-, voy a cambiar de ocupación.

-No puedes hacer eso, se supone que soy yo el que debe retirarse. Se te olvida que la persona que tiene que cargar con el apellido "Hale", no soy yo, ¿sino tú?

-Nunca dije que quería esa carga.

-Tampoco dijiste que no lo querías.

-¿Por qué vives así?- le peguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Su padre se volteó y agarró una botella de vino para servirse en una copa.

-Porque estoy aburrido.

Jasper sentía tanta ira que simplemente hizo sus manos en puños.

-¿Alguna vez viviste apropiadamente?

-La mujer que me hizo querer vivir bien-suspiró con tristeza-… solo vino a mí una vez en toda mi vida, si pierdes a una mujer así… las demás mujeres te parecerán iguales.

-No crees… ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado cruel con mi mamá?

-Es por eso que desearía que esta vida pasara más rápido.

Tomo un gran trago de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

-¿Sabes por qué tú, y no tu hermano, eres la cabeza de nuestra familia? Es porque te pareces mucho a mí. Cruel, ¿no lo crees?-le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta- No lo olvides, la mujer indicada solo viene una vez en toda tu vida y ése es un hecho aún más cruel.

Salió de la casa y Jasper sintió que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Agarró la botella de vino que su padre había abierto y la apretó entre su mano, después la aventó al piso antes de que la rompiera entre sus manos.

_¡No soy como mi padre! ¡No lo soy! ¡No quiero!_

* * *

><p>Al final Bree había insistido en que los cuatro comieran juntos y cada quien estaba sentado incómodamente pero sin que Bree lo notara.<p>

Jacob volteó a ver a Bella preocupado, pero ella volteó a ver a Edward y él simplemente veía la mesa.

Bella suspiró y paseó su mirada mientras la mesera les dejaba su comida. De repente su mirada se posó en un anuncio:

_¡Evento!_

_Las mujeres que puedan comer nuestras enchiladas más picosas en tan solo cinco minutos se ganarán…_

_¡50 cupones para comida gratis!_

Bella empezó a toser al leer cuántos cupones se ganaban.

_¡Cincuenta cupones! Con eso podríamos comer bien por una semana…_

Bree volteó a ver hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Bella.

-Que disfruten su comida- les dijo la mesera antes de irse.

-Disculpe-la detuvo Bree-, ¿es cierto lo que dice ahí?- apuntó hacia el anuncio.

-Sí, pero es muy difícil de lograrlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Si gano me darán los 50 cupones?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿quién va a hacerlo?

-¡Yo!

Levantó la mano y todos la voltearon a ver.

-Oye mono-le dijo Edward-, ¿qué tratas de hacer?

-¿Quieres esos cupones, verdad Bella?- le preguntó ignorando a Edward.

Bella bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de que Bree pudiera intentar comer algo tan picoso solo por ella.

-No te preocupes, ganaré por ti.

-No, no lo harás-le dijo Edward un poco preocupado-. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sin llorar?

-¿Quieres apostar a que no lloraré? Si yo gano, ustedes tres tienen que cumplirme un deseo.

-Está bien-dijo Jacob-, te concederemos un deseo.

-¡Bien! Por favor, me encantaría probar las enchiladas más picosas que tenga.

La mesera hizo traer las enchiladas y un cronómetro.

Las enchiladas se veían realmente picosas y con tan solo olerlas te ponías a toser por su gran aroma a chile.

-¡Vamos!

Bree empezó a comer las enchiladas y lo hacía con mucha velocidad pero más de una vez se detuvo a tomar un trago de agua.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos pues no había derramado ni una lágrima.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Bree levantó el plato y se comió el último bocado.

-¡Lo hice!

Todas las personas le empezaron a aplaudir.

_Realmente Bree es muy genial. Hizo todo esto por mí…._

Le llevaron sus cupones de regalo y Bree contó que fueran los cincuenta antes de meterlos a un sobre y dárselos a Bella.

-Un regalo de mi parte.

Bella los toma y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gra-gracias.

Estaba sorprendida. Bree debería de apreciarla mucho como para hacer eso para ella.

-Ahora todos tienen que concederme un deseo.

-¿Qué demonios deseas?- le preguntó Edward.

-¡Vayamos de viaje!

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros cuatro-señaló a cada uno-, tengamos una doble cita mientras estemos de viaje.

-Oye mono… de verdad odio cualquier cosa que involucre la palabra "doble"

-Pero dijiste que ibas a cumplir mi deseo. Bella, tu irás, ¿cierto?

-De todos modos-siguió Edward sin querer escuchar la respuesta de Bella-, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas llorado con eso?

Señaló el plato vació y se levantó de la mesa.

Bree vio que Edward se iba pero ella se quedó y tomó la mano de Jake y Bella.

-Jacob, Bella, vayamos de viaje.

Ellos se miraron, sin saber qué deberían de contestarle.

* * *

><p>Después de la visita de su padre Jasper había agarrado una botella de whisky y comenzó a tomar.<p>

No sabía otra forma de amortiguar el dolor que en ese momento sentía, pero parecía que el beber le venía bien. Pero por otra parte no tanto, porque comenzó a recordar… comenzó a recordar las cosas que tanto deseaba olvidar…

_Flash back._

Jasper estaba escondido debajo de una mesa. Quería esconderse del mundo y al solo tener diez años ese era su mejor escondite.

Tenía las manos sobre sus orejas y estaba llorando.

-No, por favor mamá, por favor… no mueras…

Al poco rato apareció una niña rubia y se acercó a él.

-¡Te encontré!

Se metió abajó de la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees… que mi mamá… morirá?

-Ella estará bien.

-¿Jasper?-escucharon que lo llamaba su hermano mayor- ¿Dónde estás?

-Peter te está llamando- le dijo la niña.

Trató de levantarse para salir, pero Jasper la detuvo de una mano y la miró para que se quedara con él.

_Fin flash back._

Jasper empezó a llorar amargamente.

_¿Por qué la estoy recordando?_

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a una mesa donde tenía un rompecabezas de cerámica al que le faltaban dos piezas. Agarró una caja que estaba por ahí y la abrió para sacar un collar que tenía como dijo una de las piezas que le faltaban al rompecabezas.

Se agacho y miró debajo de la mesa en la que solía trabajar, debajo de la mesa en la que se había ocultado de pequeño…

_Flash back._

Jazz se acostó sobre las piernas de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No importa dónde estés-le dijo acariciando su cabello-… siempre te encontraré.

Él se sonrojó pero no volteó a verla.

-No puedes irte hasta que me duerma.

Ella asintió y dejó que él durmiera sobre ella.

_Fin flash back._

Se levantó y se sentó en una banca que estaba detrás de él, giró la cabeza y la volvió a ver, pero esta vez estaba más grande y su hermosura era aún más impresionante que antes.

-¿Puedo… dormir?

Ella asintió y él se recostó sobre sus piernas, pero su cabeza nunca llegó a tocar la calidez de su piel, en cambio tocaron la frialdad del banco.

Ese hecho hizo que empezara a llorar y gritar. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó y empezó a simplemente llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Podrás volver a encontrarme, Charlotte?-preguntó a la nada- Tú eras la que siempre me encontraba.

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir nuevamente la caricia de ella sobre su cabeza, como cuando eran niños.

Apretó más la pieza de rompecabezas y siguió llorando.

_¿Por qué no me puedes volver a encontrar? ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito Charlotte!_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Edward se dirigió al comedor y por poco se cae cuando se encontró con que Bree estaba sentada junto con Jane platicando.<p>

-¡Buenos días!- lo saludó Bree al verlo entrar.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, mono?

-¿Qué clase de… sobrenombre es ese para tu prometida?- le preguntó Jane conteniendo su molestia.

Edward la ignoró y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de Bree.

-Está bien-le dijo ella a Jane-, lo tomo como un término de cariño, así que no me molesta. Ya hasta me acostumbre.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? Normalmente estarías gritándome algo ahorita.

-Es por eso que las chicas educadas son diferentes-dijo Jane de tal modo que Edward supiera que lo decía por cierta persona-. Tienes un corazón que no se compara con el de ninguna otra.

Edward retiró su mirada con un sentimiento de nauseas.

-No lo creo-le dijo Bree-. Tengo una amiga quien vive con muchas dificultades, pero ella trabaja duro para salir adelante y nunca se queja por ello.

Jane dejó a un lado su comida y le puso más atención.

-¿Amiga?

_¡Se ha dado cuenta!_

Edward notó el cambio de tono de voz de Jane y supo que estaba comenzando a sospechar quién era la amiga de la mono. Así que se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Bree.

-¡Mono!

La tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantara de la silla.

-Deberíamos de irnos, si nos vamos más tarde encontraremos tráfico.

Empezó a jalarla hacia la salida y solo le dio tiempo de tomar su bolsa.

-¡Hasta luego!- alcanzó a despedirse.

-¡Que tengan un buen día!

_¿Una amiga?_

* * *

><p>Los cuatro llegaron al hotel donde estarían hospedándose y notaron que Bree había reservado solo dos habitaciones, así que Jacob y Bella compartirían una y Edward y ella otra.<p>

Fueron a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones y Bree corrió a los chicos hacia la cocina y arrastró a Bella a su habitación, donde sacó una caja de su bolsa y corrió a enseñárselo a Bells.

-¡Tadán!

Abrió la caja de terciopelo y dejó al descubierto dos anillos de plata.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Es bonito? ¿Crees que le gusten a Edward?

Sacó uno y se lo puso, le dio el otro a Bella.

_¿Son… son anillos de compromiso?_

-Normalmente encuentro estas cosas muy cursis, pero creo que el amor me hizo cambiar. Quiero algo que diga: "ese hombre es mío".

Bella le sonrió incómodamente y vio más detalladamente el anillo, vio dentro de él y leyó la grabación:

_B & E_

Bella no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa.

-¿B y E?

-Bree y Edward-le dijo-. ¿Sabes? Mientras lo grababan me sentía incómoda, pensaba: "¿Es este hombre realmente mi otra mitad?"

Bella le devolvió el anillo.

-Es realmente hermoso.

_B y E… pensaba que esas iniciales siempre serían solo para nosotros pero… ya veo que me equivoqué… como en muchas otras cosas._

Mientras tanto, las cosas en la cocina no iban muy bien, pues los conocimientos en cocina de Edward y Jacob eran nulos, por lo que trataron de improvisar, pero cuando llegaron las chicas a probar todo….disimuladamente escupieron la comida en un servilleta y Bree llamó a un chef profesional para que les hiciera la comida.

Resultó ser que terminaron comiendo carne a la parrilla. Cada quien tenía su plato y Bella estaba a punto de empezar a cortar su carne cuando Jacob tomó su plato y lo reemplazó con el de él que ya estaba completamente cortado. Bella se sonrojó y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Pero este hecho no pasó por alto de Edward y miró con odio a su amigo.

-Come cuanto quieras, Bella- le dijo Bree.

Edward, furioso por los actos de Jacob, agarró su copa de vino y lo tomó todo de un trago, sin embargo, en el curso de esto Bree había levantado su copa para brindar y la había ignorado.

-Hagamos un brindis.

-Ya no tengo vino.

Bree se sintió dolida, pero Jacob chocó su copa con ella y luego también lo hizo Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada al lado de una cascada que daba a la alberca techada del hotel. Estaba con sus pies al aire y enfrente de ella tenía agarrado el collar que Edward le había regalado, lo agarró entre sus dedos y lo volteó.<p>

En la parte de atrás estaba grabado:

_B & E_

Empezó a sentir una picazón en los ojos y sin querer el agarre que tenía sobre el collar se aflojó y éste cayó al fondo de la alberca.

_¡No! ¡Mi collar!_

Por un momento sintió pánico, pero antes de entrar en crisis bajó de donde estaba sentada y después se metió en la alberca.

Nado en la dirección donde se le había caído el collar y luego se sumergió hasta el fondo, abrió los ojos en el agua y vio un destello, extendió su mano y sintió cuando agarró el collar, pero cuando estaba por subir a la superficie sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro.

_¡Diablos! ¡No recordaba que no podía nadar!_

Con su brazo bueno salió a la superficie y tomó una bocanada de aire, pero el dolor continuó e hizo que volviera a sumergirse.

De repente sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la sacaba, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y le costaba trabajo respirar.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!

Sintió que la depositaban en el piso y al siguiente momento empezó a escupir agua.

-¿Estás bien?

Tosió unas cuantas veces y se enjugó los ojos para voltear a ver a su salvador o salvadora.

-Edward-dijo cuándo lo reconoció, aunque después recordó un hecho-… pensé que no podías nadar.

Él volteó la mirada apenado.

-Ahora puedo.

Agarró sus piernas y cintura y la cargó.

-¿Cómo?

-Aprendí. No quería ver que fueras rescatada por otro hombre una segunda vez-le contestó sin voltearla a ver-, así que aprendí a nadar.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Bree y Jacob se acercaron preocupados a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Bree- ¿Estás bien, Bella?

-Está bien- contestó Edward por ella.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Yo la cuidaré- dijo Jacob, quien había notado la manera en que Edward cargaba a Bella.

-Deberías de llevarla a su habitación para que descanse.

Edward la dejó delicadamente en el piso, obstinado con no lanzarla (técnicamente) a los brazos de otro hombre, y Jacob después se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, puso una mano en su cintura y poco a poco empezaron a caminar.

Edward no apartó la mirada de ellos ni un segundo, y no pudo evitar sentir tanta ira y tristeza a la vez.

_Ni siquiera… ni siquiera puedo… cuidar de ella… siempre va a tener que estar con alguien más…_

Bree notó la mirada de Edward.

_¿Por qué está triste? ¿Qué… qué pasó entre ellos?_

-¿Tú… estás bien?

-Estoy bien- le contestó cortantemente antes de retirarse.

Bree se quedó sola y estaba a punto de irse (también) cuando vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo. Se acercó y se agachó a recoger un collar. Lo volteó entre sus manos y vio una inscripción:

_B & E_

* * *

><p>No había podido evitar el dirigirse a la cafetería.<p>

Lo veía desde lejos, siempre desde lejos.

Parecía que había madurado y… se veía feliz, realmente feliz.

La última vez que lo vio no estaba así….

_Flash back._

Su hermano estaba tirando toda la cerámica que encontraba en su camino. Estaba harto de la vida, estaba harto de todo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Jasper cuando lo vio hacer eso- ¿Estás loco?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien-le dijo con una voz que decía todo lo contrario-. Ahora ya lo entendí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas la historia que el abuelo nos solía contar? ¿La del Dios de los alfareros? ¿Recuerdas que ese Dios escoge al mejor?-se río amargamente- Parece que yo no fui el mejor, sino tú, Jasper.

-Hermano…

Se acercó a él y agarró una de sus manos delicadamente.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado tus manos.

La soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Y por eso… te rindes?-le preguntó Jazz, dolido- ¿Vas a dejarme solo?

Peter no volteo, simplemente salió al mundo exterior.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-le gritó Jasper con lágrimas de dolor y tristeza- ¡Solo huyes! ¡Me estás dejando solo, estás dejándome solo con todas las responsabilidades mientras tú huyes!

_Fin flash bak._

Y ahí estaba Peter, más feliz que nunca.

_Parece que los papeles se invirtieron…_

* * *

><p>Bella había tomado una ducha y cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse salió a encontrarse con Jacob en el pasillo.<p>

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún te duele el hombro?

-Ya estoy mejor-lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Lo siento, sigo olvidando que no puedo nadar.

-Parece que no solo debo de ser tu bombero, sino también tu salvavidas.

Bella se río.

-Se me olvido algo por la alberca.

Vio que Jake estaba a punto de decirle algo y lo interrumpió.

-¡No nadaré! ¡Lo prometo! Ahora regreso.

Empezó a caminar antes de que él hiciera algo.

_Soy muy torpe… volví a perder el collar. Espero que siga ahí… no sé qué haría si lo he perdido completamente. No sé qué haría…_

* * *

><p>Edward estaba en su habitación, sentado al lado de la ventana y viendo el paisaje.<p>

Las imágenes de Jacob y Bella seguían pasando por su mente, no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez.

-Edward- lo llamó Bree, pero él no contestó y ella se acercó más-. Edward… ¿me oyes?

Edward seguía sin voltear, seguía pensando en Bella y Jacob.

-¡Oye! ¡Edward!

Entonces reaccionó y volteó a verla molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

-Mi mamá dijo…que debería de vivir contigo un tiempo para aprender a ser una buena esposa.

Se acercó por detrás y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-También dijo que nos podemos casar lo antes posible si así lo quiero.

Edward agarró sus manos y los separó de su cuello.

-¿De verdad vas a dejas que tus padres decidan tu vida?

-Por supuesto, eso me lo han enseñado desde que nací.

Volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Tú… quieres escoger a tu pareja?

Río nerviosamente y trato de que no se notara su cavilación.

-Entonces… ¿me elegirías a mí?

-¿De qué hablas?

Edward trató de voltearse, pero Bree lo detuvo por un brazo.

-¡Mírame!

Agarró los bordes de la bata que vestía y las dejó caer al piso.

En ningún momento despegó su mirada de la de Edward.

Bree estaba completamente desnuda delante de él.

Estaba entregándose por completo a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué creen que hará Edward? ¿Qué opinan de Bree? Y... ¿qué creen que pasará entre Jasper, Alice y Charlotte?<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y puedan dejarme algún review para saber si es de su agrado o no... también recibo sugerencias y... pues lo que quieran decirme!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Amigos lectores! Realmente lo siento mucho! Siento mucho haberlos dejado abandonados, sé que es una excusa muy pobre el no tener tiempo pero prometo que a partir de hoy actualizaré más seguido y les aseguro que acabaré la historia.**

**No doy más excusas porque ninguna de ellas es válida para no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo.**

**Sin más les dejo el capítulo que (creo) muchos han estado esperando.**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mírame!<em>

_Agarró los bordes de la bata que vestía y las dejó caer al piso._

_En ningún momento despegó su mirada de la de Edward._

_Bree estaba completamente desnuda delante de él._

_Estaba entregándose por completo a él._

-Vuelve a ponerte la bata- le dijo fríamente Edward sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Bree retrocedió como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada, sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas, aun así mantuvo su mirada con la de él.

- …¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan frío? Aunque a veces esté bromeando- hipó-, a veces hablo en serio. ¿¡Es que no sientes nada?!

-No, no siento nada.

Bree bajó la mirada y recogió la bata.

-Ya veo, la desnudez total no es nada sexy…

Volvió a cubrirse el cuerpo.

-Bree…

-¿Te gustan los ligueros?

Parecía que no lo escuchaba, y así era, Bree prefería ignorarlo a escuchar la cruda verdad.

-¡Bree!

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos pero ella llevó sus manos a sus orejas y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡No pienso escucharte!

Empezó a tararear una canción lo más fuerte que podía para no escuchar su voz pero aun así Edward continuó.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero…

De repente, ella quitó sus manos de sus orejas y lo aventó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Dímelo! ¿¡Qué es lo que sientes?!

Edward se quedó callado un minuto, pensando en qué decir. En cambio, Bree empezaba a sentir una furia tan intensa que agarró una silla y la cargó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Dilo Edward! ¡Dilo!

-No puedo amarte.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, Bree aventó la silla a un lado (golpeando la pared) y se derrumbó en el piso.

-Yo amo a otra persona- le dijo Edward suavemente mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

-¡No sigas!

Bella, quien iba subiendo las escaleras hacia cuarto, escucho mucho ruido proveniente de la habitación de Bree y Edward, y se encaminó hacia allí.

Bree lo agarró del pecho (tirándolo por la espalda), se sentó sobre él y lo miró con mucho resentimiento.

-¿¡Por qué has salido conmigo?!

Bella, quien estaba preocupada que algo les hubiera pasado por el ruido, al llegar a la puerta la abrió (sin siquiera tocar) pero se detuvo de inmediato, en frente de ella estaba Bree con solo una bata sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward. Algo en el interior de Bella se movió y cerró rápidamente la puerta, no sin antes notar que Bree la veía de reojo, sin que Edward la notara.

Edward había cerrado sus ojos y le habló gentilmente (por primera vez) a Bree.

-Puedes pegarme tanto como quieras.

Bree levantó su puño y…

Edward sintió una gota tocar su mejilla, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y se encontró con una Bree destrozada por el sufrimiento.

-Yo… yo-decía entre llantos-… de verdad… te… amo…

Edward acarició su pelo.

-Lo siento Bree.

Atrajo su cabeza a su pecho y la abrazó.

Y mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos, él no paraba de decir "lo siento".

* * *

><p><em>Estaba… desnuda. Bree estaba desnuda y… estaba sobre Edward.<em>

Esa frase, acompañada de la imagen, no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Bella.

Estaba parada en medio de un pasillo y no podía hacer más que pensar en ese momento. Era como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, tampoco pensaba en el significado de lo que vio, y mucho menos se sentía herida, por alguna razón esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Has visto un fantasma?

Bella dio un salto y se dio la vuelta para ver a Jacob. Se quedó callada un momento y cuando procesó las palabras contestó rápidamente.

-No, no vi nada. ¡Lo juro! ¡No vi nada!

Jacob también había escuchado el ruido y había ido a investigar, sin embargo él llegó mucho después y sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Bella cerraba el cuarto de Bree y Edward para después caminar sin rumbo.

-Vamos- dijo mientras agarraba su mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te dejo sola podrías ir a la alberca de nuevo.

Bella no respondió nada y se dejó guiar hacia una sala del hotel. Estuvieron sentado un rato en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Bella empezó a hablar.

Mantenía la mirada en la chimenea y hablaba tan bajo que uno dudaba de si hablaba.

-Me siento como una idiota, ¿qué sucede conmigo?

Jacob, quien no había soltado su mano, entrelazó más fuerte sus dedos.

-No eres una idiota, así que no te regañes demasiado.

Bella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y, ya fuera por la sorpresa o por tantos sentimientos encontrados, cayó rendida.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas y Edward se había ido del cuarto, Bree se había puesto su piyama y estaba acostada comiendo helado mientras lloraba.<p>

_¿Por qué… por qué no me puede amar? ¿Quién es la otra persona?_

Y por alguna extraña razón, pensó en cuando conoció a Bella.

_Flash back_

-¿Es la primera vez que viajas a otro país?

-No pero es la primera vez que viajo sola.

-¿Por qué escogiste Londres?

-Estoy buscando a alguien…

-De seguro es tu novio, ¿no?

-Sí-contestó sonrojada-… algo así…

-¡Qué envidia!

-No es algo que envidiar-la tranquilizó-, si lo conocieras tal vez no te agradaría.

_Fin Flash back._

Entonces su mente empezó a anudar hilos.

_En Londres también fue el lugar donde conocí a Edward y… Bella y él ya se conocían de antes, no creo que… no es una casualidad que Bella estuviera sola en Londres para buscar a su novio, es más Bella no tiene novio o… ¿tenía? Acaso…. ¿acaso Bella y Edward…?_

Saco los anillos de compromiso y después el collar que había encontrado, ambos tenían el mismo grabado pero ahora la mente de Bree pensaba en el otro nombre que podía significar la _B_…

* * *

><p>Jake cargó a Bella hasta su cuarto y después fue a caminar afuera del hotel un rato, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dormirse.<p>

De regreso al hotel vio a lo lejos que Edward iba de salida para después meterse a un coche, a los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje:

_Me voy primero._

_-Edward_

* * *

><p>Emmett estaba caminando al lado del barandal de un puente, aún recordaba lo que había pasado en ese lugar hace un par de años…<p>

_Flash back._

Estaba caminando sobre el barandal del puente, a un costado estaba la carretera y al otro estaba el océano, si caía estaría muerto.

- Apúrate y baja de ahí Emmett- le gritó Jasper, quien caminaba en la pequeña banqueta a su lado.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo mi amigo, Jasper?-le preguntó tristemente- Sinceramente, ¿no estás avergonzado de ser amigo del hijo de un jefe de la mafia como yo?

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Baja de ahí!

-Yo mismo me avergüenzo de mí-siguió hablando Emm-. No puedo imaginar cómo se deben de sentir ustedes. Solo ustedes tres confían en mí, ni siquiera algunos amigos cercanos me hablan porque temen salir heridos.

-¿Por qué estás…?

Trato de acercarse pero Emmett se dio la vuelta, asustando a Jasper de que pudiera caerse.

-¿Sabes? Curiosamente sólo me avergüenzo de mí cuando estoy con ustedes porque hacen cosas buenas, a veces eso me saca de quicio. ¿Sabes lo que se siente?

Jasper lo tomó de su chamarra y lo jaló a la acera, bajándolo del barandal.

-¿Eso es todo lo que nosotros valemos para ti?-acercó su cara a la de él y lo miro con furia-. ¿Crees que somos mejores que tú? Si te sientes avergonzado, ¿por qué no te desahogas con nosotros? ¿Con tus amigos?

_Fin flash back._

Emmett sonrió para sí mismo, eso había pasado hace algún tiempo….

Sacó su celular y le marcó a Jasper, tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo con su mejor amigo…

* * *

><p>Sin embargo Jasper estaba en un bar, sentía que su vida no valía nada y empezó a tomar primero una cerveza, luego otra y otra…hasta que perdió la cuenta.<p>

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia una chica, se acercó a ella, la volteó y empezó a besarla; de lo que no se había dado cuenta gracias a su embriaguez era de que esa chica iba acompañada de su novio y algunos de sus amigos, así que ellos los separaron y arrinconaron a Jasper.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bastardo?- le preguntó el novio de la chica.

Jasper no pudo enfocar bien su vista y lo único que recuerda es que después le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago que lo tiró y empezaron a patearlo. Uno de esos hombres le pisó la mano derecha y fue cuando Jasper empezó a gritar de dolor, sentía cómo si algo se le hubiera roto en la mano, sentía demasiado dolor.

-¡Paren!- gritó Emmett amenazadoramente a los hombres que estaban golpeando a su amigo.

Ellos retrocedieron unos pasos al ver que detrás de él habían personas que se veían tan fuertes como él.

Rosalie venía detrás de él y se agachó a auxiliar a Jazz, quien estaba apretando su mano junto a su pecho, como si intentara unirlo a él.

-¿Por qué has bebido tanto?- le preguntó Emmett mientras se agachaba a ayudarlo.

-¿Deberíamos de ocuparnos de esto, joven amo?- le preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Emmett se levantó lentamente y miró lentamente a cada uno de los culpables del sufrimiento de Jasper.

-No, yo mismo me haré cargo de estos bastardos que han herido a mi amigo.

El hombre que había aplastado la mano de Jazz fue el primero en intentar huir pero Emmett fue más rápido y lo detuvo con un puñetazo en la cara, lo agarró por el cuello y ligeramente lo levantó del piso.

-¿Sabes cuánto valen sus manos?

Siguió golpeándolo e hizo lo mismo con sus amigos.

Rosalie volteó a ver a la chica que había besado Jasper y a sus amigas.

-¡Y ustedes piérdanse! ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea gritar?

Emmett dejó a todos los hombres tirados en el piso y hasta ese momento se volvió a acercar a Jasper y lo cargó para llevarlo al hospital, Rosalie se levantó y remató dándole a cada uno un puntapié con su tacón.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bree esperaba a Bella y a Jacob en el restaurante del hotel.<p>

-Buenos días- los saludó cuando tomaron asiento.

Bella se sentía un poco incómoda y no pudo evitar que la siguiente pregunta saliera con un poco de amargura.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-No pude dormir nada- confesó con una sonrisa-. Anoche fue una experiencia inolvidable para Edward y para mí; estaba tan avergonzado que decidió irse primero.

A Bella, quien había empezado a comer fruta, se le cayó el tenedor. Jacob lo notó y le pasó su tenedor, debajo de la mesa entrelazó su mano con la de ella para mostrarle su apoyo.

Eso fue la único que necesitaba Bree.

-Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja- les dijo Bree notando el gesto-, espero que este viaje los haya unido.

Dejó a un lado su comida y se levantó.

-Como dicen por ahí: "el hilo sigue a la aguja". Ya me voy también, pero ustedes quédense más y regresen cuando quieran-volteó a ver a Jake-. Cuida de Bella, ¿si Jacob? ¡Adiós!

Empezó a alejarse de ellos y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia.

_Tenía razón, se trata de Bella. Edward está enamorado de….Bella._

* * *

><p>Jacob había notado la tristeza de Bella y la llevo a un templo de deseos que se encontraba cerca del hotel.<p>

Cuando llegaron se acercaron a un tronco en el que, según decía la gente, si escribías un deseo éste se iba a cumplir.

Jacob terminó de escribir el suyo y se lo mostró a Bella.

_Te aceptarán en la universidad, Bella._

Bella sonrió y le enseño el de ella:

_Tendrás eterna felicidad, Jacob._

Después se dirigieron a una fuente y Jacob sacó un vaso de plástico de la pequeña mochila que llevaba y la llenó de un poco de agua de la fuente.

-Si bebes esto pasarás el examen de admisión- le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso.

Ella lo aceptó y se lo tomó todo, después se lo regresó a Jacob.

Un señor se acercó a la fuente y los saludó, ellos correspondieron el saludo y Bella empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Jacob iba a seguirla cuando la voz del señor hizo que regresara.

-Tiene una cara hermosa-se refirió a Bella-. Veo en su cara que ella es una persona que puede volver el agua turbia en algo claro. Asegúrate de atesorarla.

-¿Qué?

-Esa chica formará una familia para ti

Jacob se quedó pensando un momento en eso viendo la espalda de Bella, ella se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

_Así que…..hará una familia para mi…qué interesante…._

* * *

><p>El abuelo de Jake estaba como de costumbre en el consultorio médico atendiendo a una señora, estaba revisado sus signos vitales.<p>

-¿Por qué no vi a esa chica, que siempre está aquí, hoy?- le preguntó la señora cuando él terminó.

-Ella no trabaja aquí- aclaró.

-Es una mujer muy agradable, si yo tuviera un nieto me gustaría que ella fuera su mujer.

-¡No! Eso nunca pasaría porque ella ya está destinada a estar con una persona- le contestó mientras la imagen de Bella y Jacob pasaba por su cabeza.

Acompaño a la señora a la salida y cuando iba entrando al consultorio empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho.

_¡No otra vez! ¡No!_

Se apresuró a llegar a su cajón y sacó un frasco de pastillas de las cuales se tomó una.

Se la tomó y esperó a que hiciera efecto.

_¡No otra vez!_

* * *

><p>En la noche ya se encontraba Bella afuera de su casa, Jacob le había hecho el favor de llevarla hasta allí.<p>

Dio un gran suspiro.

_Tienes que ser fuerte Bella, no dejes que tu familia vea que algo ha pasado._

Tomó un gran respiro y entonces abrió la puerta.

-¡Estoy de…!

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo en cuanto vio que sus papás y Seth estaban sentado en el piso de la sala (con unas maletas a su lado) y que no había casi ningún mueble.

-Mamá- dijo apresurándose a su lado-, ¿qué es todo esto?- le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Siéntate, por favor

-Tenemos que darte una noticia importante- le dijo Charlie seriamente.

Bella se sentó en el piso viéndolos con confusión.

-Bella-prosiguió Charlie tomándola de la mano-, mi hija mayor, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te volviste a meter en problemas?- le preguntó esperando lo peor.

-No es eso hija, pero hemos tomado una decisión para sacar los problemas de raíz. Tu mamá y yo hemos decidido ir a vivir con tu tío, nos vamos mañana por la mañana.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Ganarse la vida aquí ha resultado difícil-le explicó Reneé-, no tenemos ninguna esperanza aquí, nos han cerrado todas las puertas, por eso nos vamos a un puerto pesquero, no ganaremos mucho, pero será suficiente como mandarte dinero para sus gastos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué pasa con Seth y conmigo?

-Ustedes dos deben de quedarse aquí y terminar sus estudios- dijo Charlie-. Bella, cuida bien de Seth, de ahora en adelante serás el ejemplo a seguir de él

-No…-dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas-debe… debe de haber otra solución...

-Lo siento, Bella- le dijo Charlie mientras la agarraba en un abrazo.

Reneé se acercó a Seth e igualmente lo abrazó.

-Escucha a tu hermana mayor- su voz se empezó a quebrar por la emoción-, asegúrate de comer todos los días y…- entonces las lágrimas salieron y ya no pudo seguir hablando.

_No puedo creerlo… en verdad se van…_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Edward bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando vio que había mucho movimiento en la cocina, se acercó al comedor y vio que Bree (con un delantal) se encontraba dándole muchas indicaciones a las empleadas.<p>

-¿Qué estás haciendo, mono?

Se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Mi adorado esposo ha despertado? Debes de estar hambriento, desayunemos.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó en la silla más cercana.

-¿Envenenaste la comida?

-¡Claro que no!-le dijo ofendida- ¡Todo es comible!

Edward estaba desconfiado, tan solo un par de horas antes ella se encontraba destrozada y ahora se comportaba igual que siempre, pareciera que nada hubiera pasado.

-Hay cocineros en mi casa.

-Ya lo sé pero quería hacer algo para ti- le contestó ella mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-. Tú y yo somos iguales, nos dan todo lo que queremos y casi nunca hacemos algo por nosotros mismos. Pensé: "¿Qué es lo que más anhelo?" Lo primero que pensé fue en una mesa llena de comida pero después recordé que nunca he probado la comida de mi mamá, así que llegué a la conclusión de que quería cocinar para ti, además de que siempre he odiado comer sola en una mesa muy grande, pensé que sentirías lo mismo: lo que más he anhelado es comer en compañía de alguien.

Edward miró a otro lado, lo que había dicho Bree había tocado una fibra sensible en él.

_Eso es lo que siempre sentía… siempre me sentía solo…nunca había nadie a mi lado…_

-Lo comeré ya que lo has preparado- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡En serio?!-preguntó con emoción- Empecemos por esto…

Agarró un plato con comida y agarró otro vacío donde empezó a poner una ración para él.

Edward la observaba en silencio.

_Tal vez….tengo más cosas en común con Bree…más cosas que no quiero ver. Creo…que puede ser una persona muy agradable…._

* * *

><p>Bella estaba aprovechando que no había clientes en el restaurante para empezar a buscar un apartamento en los periódicos.<p>

-¡Es imposible!- gritó desesperada mientras aventaba los periódicos a la mesa.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que no pidan depósito-dijo Alice mientras enumeraba con sus dedos-, que la renta sea barata y que sea adecuado para dos estudiantes

-¡Imposible!- volvió a decir Bella.

-¿Por qué no viven en mi casa?

-Gracias Alice pero… tu casa no es tan grande como para que aceptes a dos persona más.

Bella estuvo el resto del día desanimada. Acabó su turno en el restaurante y se dirigió al consultorio médico, empezó a atender a las personas en la sala de espera y no notó cuando el periódico cayó de la bolsa de su pantalón, una señora lo recogió y no pudo evitar ver lo que estaba marcado en rojo.

-¿Está buscando un lugar donde vivir?

-Sí pero no es tan fácil encontrar un lugar barato.

-Puede no ser mucho pero conozco de un lugar.

Bella sonrío.

En verdad existían personas amables en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Bree estaba viendo los anillos una vez más hasta que Edward entró a la sala.<p>

-¿Sigues aquí?- le preguntó al verla.

Bree le hace un espacio en el sillón y él se sentó, ella le extendió la caja con los anillos y él la abrió.

-Es un regalo de compromiso-le explicaba-, quería compartir algo contigo y no me gustaban los anillos que me habían dado mis papás, así que mande a hacer estos especialmente para nosotros.

Bree sacó el anillo de ella y le mostró el grabado.

-¿E y B?- preguntó él con ingenuidad.

-Sí, Edward y Bree.

_Debería de ser Edward y Bella._

Sacó el otro anillo y se lo ofreció a Edward.

-Pónmelo.

Él lo agarró y en vez de ponérselo lo volvió a guardar en la caja junto con el otro anillo. Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bree levantándose de su lugar.

-Debo ir a un lugar.

-¿Qué lugar?

Edward se volteó a verla y la miro enojado.

-¡Eres mi prometida, no mi esposa! ¡Ve a tu casa!- y salió dando un portazo.

Bree sacó el collar de la estrella y vio el grabado.

_Voy a hacerlo posible….haré posible que el significado sea Edward y Bree, lo prometo._

* * *

><p>Jasper había regresado a su casa con su mano vendida y ahora se encontraba en su estudio, donde hacía todo lo relacionado a la alfarería, veía sus instrumentos con una infinita tristeza…<p>

Edward entró a su casa y luego a su estudio, lo encontró con la mirada perdida y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Según Emmett, tu mano….

-Se terminó-le dijo monótonamente.

-…Entonces es cierto.

Jasper recordó el momento en que le habían dicho a Bella que ya no podía. Ahora entendía perfectamente su sentimiento.

J-Un nadador que se hiere el hombro deja de nadar, entonces un alfarero… que arruina su mano deja la alfarería.

Edward lo miró con confusión.

-¿Estás… hablando de Bella?

-¿Conocemos a alguien más que nade aparte de Bella?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Edward lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a su cara, recordaba que algo así había mencionado él cuando habían ido a Londres a hablar con él.

-Habla claro, ¿qué quieres decir con que se destrozó el hombro? ¿De eso hablabas en Londres?

-Si lo pienso ahora, realmente tenías buen juicio sobre ti en Londres-le dijo con una sonrisa amarga-. Personas como nosotros no tienen que ver con cosas como la inocencia y el amor.

-¡Te dije que hablaras claro!

-¿Recuerdas cuando Bella fue golpeada con la silla en tu lugar para que no te lastimaran? –Edward soltó a Jasper y se sentó en el piso-Cuando supo que no podría nadar de nuevo… ¿sabes cuánto lloró? –volteó a ver su mano y dijo con demasiado resentimiento-No importa cuánta rabia tengas, personas como nosotros… pareciera que no hacemos nada pero herimos a las mujeres que amamos.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y se fue de ahí desorientado. Toda la información daba vueltas en su cabeza, no podía pensar claramente.

* * *

><p>Alice ayudó a Bella y a Seth a mudarse, ahora iban a vivir en un pequeño cuarto en la azotea de un edificio, era mejor que no tener ningún lugar.<p>

-¿Seguros de que van a estar bien?- les preguntó cuando dejó la última caja.

-¡Claro que sí!-contestó Seth- La habitación es bonita y acogedora, ¿verdad hermana?

Bella asintió y después abrazó a Al.

-¡Gracias por todo Alce!

Alice le correspondió el abrazo y después se soltaron.

-Ya me voy, es tarde. ¡Cuídense!

Alice se fue y Bella le sonrió a Seth.

No sabía cómo pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que nunca le faltara nada a su hermano.

* * *

><p>-Cuida de Edward mientras yo no esté-le dijo Jane a Demetri antes de subirse al carro-. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Infórmame inmediatamente si observas algo extraño, no importa cuán pequeño parezca.<p>

-No se preocupe, tenga un buen viaje.

Una vez que se hubo ido se dirigió al cuarto de Edward y lo encontró dormido con un folder entre sus manos, se lo quitó y vio que adentro habían fotos de Bella en una nueva casa; Edward había contratado a alguien para que la vigilara.

Dejó el folder en su mesita de noche, lo tapó con una manta y apagó las luces antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, muy temprano Seth y Bella habían salido a repartir periódicos, eran las once de la mañana y ya estaban a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando una voz los interrumpió:<p>

-¡Repartidora! Un periódico para mí también.

Le lanzaron una moneda y Bella la atrapo ágilmente, después volteó a ver a quien había echo eso y se quedó muda por un momento, observando a la persona.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Seth sorprendido.

-¿Qué…Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que esté en mi propia casa?

-¿Qué casa?

-A partir de hoy vivo aquí-señaló el otro cuarto que se encontraba en la azotea.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué una persona cómo tú viviría aquí?!

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Y Bella le pasó un brazo por encima a Seth y entraron a su casa, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Seth la volvió a abrir e invitó a Edward a pasar, Bella rodó los ojos.

_¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Ahora también tendré que soportarlo aquí!_

-Digamos que es una especie de preparación para independizarme- le dijo Edward a Bella, retomando el tema anterior.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-¿Nunca has oído sobre lanzar de un acantilado a tu hijo?

-¿Hablas de Esparta?-le preguntó Seth, metiéndose en la conversación.

-¡Sí! Oye hermanito, no estudies solo, ayuda a tu hermana a estudiar también.

-No importa qué clase de entrenamiento estás llevando pero, ¿podrías dejarnos ya? Estamos un poco ocupados aquí.-señaló las cajas que todavía faltaban acomodar.

Edward le extendió la mano.

-¿Qué?

-No obstante, ahora somos vecinos así que tratemos de llevarnos bien. Si tienes algún problema te ayudaré

-¿Puedo negarme?

Golpeó su mano e ignorándolo se sentó en su escritorio y sacó sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea.

* * *

><p>La clase de alfarería de Alice había terminado pero ella seguía sentada en su lugar, pensando en Jasper…<p>

-Debes decírselo-le dijo Charlotte sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-A él, debes de confesarle tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Me da un poco de miedo-admitió-, él es totalmente diferente a mí. Profesora… ¿por qué rompió con su novio?

-Me volví muy ambiciosa y el querer estar juntos no fue suficiente.

-¿Le reveló sus sentimientos?

-Aún me sigo preguntando si lo hice-le dijo con añoranza, no parecía triste pero si parecía preguntarse algunas cosas-. Si no quieres arrepentirte luego, como yo, deberías de reunir valentía y confesar tus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Bella llegó a su pequeño departamento (si se le podía llamar así) después de estar en el restaurante y casi dejó caer su bolsa cuando vio que habían muchas bolsas de supermercado en el piso.<p>

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Qué clase de estudiante eres?-le preguntó Edward mientras se levantaba de un pequeño sillón de su casa- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Cuando terminen las clases deberías de apurarte para venir a casa-la regañó.

-Por casualidad, ¿tú compraste todo esto?

-Sí… resultó que había comprado de más así que vine a tirarlo aquí

-¿Tirar?

_Y yo pensando que lo había hecho con buena intención, parece que soy su basurero…_

-¿Qué es ese olor?- le preguntó Edward olfateando el aire.

Se acercaron a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba Bella y vieron a Seth preparando una sopa instantánea, Bella le ayudó a poner la mesa y Edward se auto invito a comer.

Cuando fue la hora de repartir Bella se sintió un poco apenada, sólo contaban con dos platos, le ofreció uno a Edward y ella se sirvió en la tapa de la cacerola.

-Ten cuidado Seth, está caliente-le advirtió Bella.

Edward notó que Bella iba a comer de la tapa de la cacerola y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella.

-Tus fideos parecen más deliciosos-le dijo, tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente quería hacer.

-Todo se cocinó junto, el mío es igual que el tuyo.

-Intercambiemos-ordenó.

Le quitó la tapa y le dio su plato, después comió una gran porción de sopa.

-¡Claro que está más delicioso!

Bella sonrió.

_¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Ya sabía que después de todo eres un buen chico._

* * *

><p>Jasper iba de regreso de su cita con el doctor, vio de lejos que había una persona enfrente de su puerta y cuando llegó reconoció a la persona inmediatamente.<p>

-¿Qué pasó? No me gustan las personas que vienen sin ninguna razón.

-Tengo una razón-le contestó Alice-. ¿Irías… irías a una cita conmigo?

-¿No tuvimos una la última vez?

-Pero fue una cita falsa, yo me refiero a una cita de verdad.

-¿Qué pasó está vez?-le preguntó con un tono de burla- ¿Fuiste rechazada por otro chico?

Alice se sonrojó por el enojo y trato de contener sus lágrimas, las palabras de Jasper la habían lastimado.

-No estoy bromeando. Tú… me gustas mucho Jasper.

-Gracias pero… tengo algunas reglas cuando salgo con alguien-empezó a numerar con sus manos-. Uno: no salgo con buenas chicas. Dos: no salgo con chicas idiotas. Tres: nunca salgo con chicas que estén relacionadas con mis amigos. Alice, tú te encuentras en las tres reglas, por eso mi respuesta es "no"-la hizo a un lado mientras abría su puerta-. Sabes el regreso a casa, ¿verdad?

Alice se tapó la boca para que no escuchara el sollozó y salió de ahí corriendo.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba muy cansada, a veces sentía como que no podía estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo pero de alguna manera siempre lo había hecho funcionar.<p>

Estaba cabeceando encima de su tarea cuando escuchó un grito de Edward.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto?!

Bella se despertó automáticamente y sin pensarlo salió de su casa y se apresuró a la de él, la cual no tenía llave y ella entró corriendo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Él estaba sentado en un rincón con sus piernas en su barbilla. Él señalo hacia su escritorio y Bella vio que había tres cucarachas.

_¿¡En serio?! _

Agarró un libro que se encontraba por ahí y las mató.

-¡Ya está! ¡No puedo estudiar con todo el ruido que haces!-lo regañó, no queriendo que él notara que había ella ido porque sí estaba preocupada por él- ¡Si sigues haciendo eso te golpeare!

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a irse.

-Espera, ¿puedes quedarte un poco más?

No contestó, simplemente regresó y se acostó en su cama, él sonrió y se acostó a su lado.

Y como nunca lo habían hecho, empezaron a platicar. Platicaron de cosas banales y hasta hacían bromas estúpidas.

Fue como si sus problemas nunca hubieran existido, como si por un momento volvieran a estar juntos y fueran una pareja normal.

Poco a poco el sueño venció a Edward primero y cuando Bella lo notó se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y lo tapó con un cobija.

_Pareciera como si hubiéramos podido olvidarnos de todo y de todos por un momento, pero eso no es posible Edward….al menos no por ahora…_

Cerró suavemente su puerta y se encaminó a su casa. Vio que dos personas estaba afuera, enfrente de su puerta.

-¡Bree!- dijo cuando la reconoció.

Ella se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudaste?

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Fui a tu casa y como no había nadie le pregunté a Alice. Supe lo de tus padres, ¿estás bien?

Bella asintió y después noto que habían unas bolsas al lado de Bree.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Regalos por la mudanza-volteó a ver a su guardaespaldas-. Espera en el coche.

-Sí señorita.

Bella la invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el piso.

-Ahora vives en la azotea de un edificio, es un lugar muy romántico.

Bella sonrió un poco incómoda, no quería tocar ningún tema que tuviera que ver con el romance así que cambió de tema.

-Hace un poco de frío, ¿quieres beber una taza de café antes de irte?

Estuvieron platicando un poco más y después Bree se tuvo que ir.

_Es muy agradable pero…. Siento un poco de celos cuando estoy con ella…_

* * *

><p>Otro día en la escuela y Bella estaba aprovechando un poco de su tiempo libre para ir a la azotea y hojear un libro de arte.<p>

_No entiendo cómo entregaré el reporte. _Pensó preocupada.

-No sabía que te interesaba el arte-le dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Se suponía que tenía que ir a una exposición y escribir un informe pero la exposición ya cerró-contestó con una mueca-, además era muy caro, probablemente no podría haber ido de todas maneras. Por eso pedí prestado este libro de la biblioteca para escribir el informe.

-¿Cuándo debes de entregar el trabajo?

* * *

><p>Bella se acercó al museo, ayer Jacob le había dicho que la vería ahí pero no había señales de él. Se acercó un poco más y vio que había un letrero en el que decía que la exposición ya había cerrado, volteó atrás y a los lados y no vio signos de Jake.<p>

_¿Me jugó una broma?_

Dio media vuelta y escuchó que la puerta del museo se abría.

-Pasa-le dijo Jake desde la puerta.

Ella sonrió y entró.

Resultó que Jacob había convencido al dueño del museo de que dejaran la exposición un poco más para que él y una amiga fueran a verla.

Bella estaba muy agradecida, sin lugar a dudas Jake era su bombero personal.

Pronto terminaron de ver la exposición y se dirigieron hacia la tiendo de recuerdos, Bella se acercó a donde habían unas figuras de cerámica y vio una flor de loto

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Jacob notando su interés.

-¡No! Digo… es suficiente con esta postal-la levanto, Jake le dijo que le compraría lo que quisiera y sólo había elegido una postal, lo más baratop-. Pero… ¿por casualidad sabes por qué la flor de loto florece en el lodo?

-¿Qué?

-No, olvídalo, no es importante.

Bella siguió caminando y Jabo recordó…

_-Esa chica es como la flor de loto, es capaz de limpiar el lodo._

Salieron del museo y tomaron asiento en una banca para esperar al chofer de Jake y él cerro los ojos, minutos después a juzgar por Bella él se había quedado dormido.

Bella sacó un lápiz de su bolsa y detrás de la postal empezó a dibujarlo.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, nunca había dibujado a alguien, pero había visto su perfil y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veía con los ojos cerrado.

Le dio los últimos toques al dibujo y cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Jake.

-¿También me he convertido en tu modelo?

-¿Acabas de despertar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Si me hubiera dormido tendría una cuenta muy grande qué cobrarte-numero con sus dedos-: el transporte, el café, la entrada a la exhibición y ahora los honorarios por ser tu modelo; sería una cantidad grande.

-Bueno-le extendió la postal-… aquí están los honorarios por modelo.

Jacob la aceptó y se quedó apreciando su dibujo un momento.

-Ya que me has dibujado muy bien… debo darte algo a cambio.

Tomó una bolsa que estaba en el piso de su lado y se la extendió a Bella.

_¿De dónde la sacó?_

-La flor de loto florece aún en el agua más sucia, es como tú.

Bella aceptó la bolsa y vio que adentro estaba la figura de cerámica que había visto.

-Gracias por el regalo.

* * *

><p>Edward terminó de empacar la poca ropa que se iba a llevar y después volteó a ver a Demetri.<p>

-¿Qué pasó con la bruja?

-Sigue en Vancouver

-Ayúdame a cubrirme de esto- le rogó con los ojos.

-Entendido

Estaba a punto de agarrar su maleta cuando escuchó una voz que entraba.

-¡Edward!

Bree entró al cuarto con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó rodando los ojos, empezaba a hartarse de ella.

-Obviamente estamos conectados, algo dentro de mí decía que si venía a tu casa podría verte.

-¿Acaso perdiste tu celular? Se supone que tienes que llamar y pedir permiso antes de visitar la casa de alguien, ¿no te enseñaron cosas como esas?

Bree lo ignoró y se acostó boca arriba en su cama.

-¡Estoy cansada! Ahora que lo mencionas… no recuerdo haber aprendido eso, ¿tú lo haces?

-¿Por qué te acuestas en mi cama? ¡Levántate!

La agarro del brazo y empezó a jalar de ella, sin embargo ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y usando toda su fuerza hizo que se acostara encima de ella. Sus narices se estaban tocando y sus bocas estaban a nada de tocarse.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo! :)<strong>

**Como siempre, saben que recibo con muy buena cara sus reviews y que trato de esforzarme. **

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 19

_-¿Por qué te acuestas en mi cama? ¡Levántate!_

_La agarro del brazo y empezó a jalar de ella, sin embargo ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y usando toda su fuerza hizo que se acostara encima de ella. Sus narices se estaban tocando y sus bocas estaban a nada de tocarse._

_-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo?_

Edward se levantó rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado para que Bree no notara que se había puesto rojo.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Bree sonrió y levantándose, lo jaló hacia la sala.

Bueno… resulta ser que no sólo Edward era bueno jugando Street Fighters, Bree también era una muy buena jugadora. Y después de dos horas…. ¡Bree terminó ganando!

* * *

><p>-Deja de tomar-le dijo Emmett a Jasper mientras le quitaba la botella de vino-, impide tu recuperación.<p>

-¿Qué más da si no me recupero pronto?-forcejeó con Emmett por la botella hasta que éste se la devolvió- De todos modos ya no puedo hacer alfarería y seguiré haciendo lo de siempre: estar con todas las mujeres que pueda.

Le dio un largo trago a la botella y Emmett se la volvió a quitar.

-¿Por qué estás así?

Jasper no le contestó. En cambio, agarró su chamarra y justo iba a salir de su casa cuando Emmett lo detuvo del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Si no quieres ver cómo me vuelvo loco, déjame solo.

* * *

><p>Alice terminó su turno en el restaurante y ya iba camino hacia la parada del autobús cuando un carro se detuvo enfrente de ella.<p>

Jasper se bajó de éste y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Alice-la saludó con la mano-. Dijiste que querías tener una cita conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta?

Alice estaba tan feliz que lo único que podía pensar era: _¡Finalmente! ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que cometió un error conmigo!_

Sin embargo, la cita no fue como se la había imaginado ella.

Fueron a un bar y se sentaron en la barra, donde Jasper pidió una cerveza para ellos, de las cuales Alice no tomó ni una sola gota porque Jasper se las ofrecía a todas las mujeres que se encontraba en su camino. Al final Alice terminó sentada dos sillas a la derecha de Jasper porque él estaba abrazando de la cintura a una mujer con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha le tocaba el trasero a otra mujer que estaba besando.

Alice no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Para eso…para eso la había invitado a "salir"? ¿Por qué no simplemente la había ignorado? ¿Por qué no simplemente continuó de la misma manera en la que la había estado tratando?

Se levantó y fue al baño, ahí se mojó la cara y respiro hasta que se calmó.

_¡Estúpido Jasper! ¡Es tan…tan….ah… es un estúpido! ¡Pero más estúpida soy yo al seguir sentada ahí!_

Pensó que era más fácil irse ahora que no le estaba prestando atención.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Afuera, esperándola, estaba Jasper recargado en la pared.

-Si ibas a salir corriendo, no debiste haberme pedido una cita. Pero la cita aún no se acaba.

La tomó de la muñeca y jaló de ella hacia su carro. Alice forcejeó con él pero, claramente, Jasper era mucho más fuerte, y terminó metiéndola al carro.

Si Alice se había sentido irritada al principio, ahora estaba… confundida.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía creer que habían pasado de estar en un bar con música tan alta que no podías hablar sin gritar, a un lugar en el que estaba una pianista tocando música clásica.

-¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Alice?-le preguntó el señor que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa- Pide lo que quieras-le dijo con una sonrisa-, pero te diré que el _foie gras_ de aquí es el mejor.

-Gracias.

-Parece que te agrada Alice- le dijo Jasper.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no me agradaría una chica tan simpática como ella?

-Supongo que me parezco a ti, los dos deberíamos de estar en el hospital cuidando de mi mamá en vez de estar cenando y teniendo citas-recargó sus codos en la mesa y se acercó más a su papá-. No te importa si tu esposa está viva o muerta siempre y cuando puedas comer _foie gras_ con una mujer simpática.

Su papá dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y lo miró con enojo, aun así su voz sonó tranquila:

-Hablaremos de eso en privado.

-Entonces, ¿de qué deberíamos de hablar?-paseó su mirada y fue a parar con su acompañante- ¡Ya sé! Parece que te agrada mucho Alice –agarró su mano y se la extendió a su padre-, ¿debería de prestártela un rato?

Alice, descubriendo el doble significado en la frase, se soltó de su agarre y lo miró furiosamente

-¡Jasper!

Realmente no lo entendía, un momento parecía que al fin la estaba aceptando, al otro se besaba con otras mujeres, y al siguiente parecía todo volver a la normalidad cuando la presentó con su papá.

¿¡Qué le pasaba?! ¿¡Acaso era ella una muñeca, sin sentimientos, como para que jugaran con ella?!

-¿Por qué te comportabas tan serio hace un momento?-siguió Jasper sin notar que Alice estaba enojada- Ella es de la misma edad que tu ex novia. ¿Tú qué opinas, Alice? ¿Mi padre es suficiente para ti?

¡Era suficiente!

Alice se levantó, le dio una cachetada y bajó la mirada para que ni Jasper, ni su papá, vieran sus lágrimas.

-Siento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, señor. Hasta luego.

Salió corriendo.

Era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído. En un segundo, se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido en una noche y, sobretodo, se dio cuenta de a quién le había hecho todas esas cosas.

-El día de hoy, fuiste tú quien se pasó del límite, hijo.

Dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y se retiró.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le volvió a preguntar Edward a Bree.<p>

-El perdedor hace lo que el ganador quiere. ¿Olvidaste la apuesta?

Puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondamente antes de entrar al supermercado.

La mayoría del tiempo Edward no prestaba atención a lo que Bree estaba comprando, él simplemente jalaba el carrito. Pero cuando pasaron por el pasillo de sopas instantáneas él agarró todas las que pudo en el carrito, sin importarle la mirada de rareza que le dirigió Bree.

_¡AMO esta sopa!_

Después de comprar Bree le dijo que lo iba a llevar a un nuevo lugar al que iban a llegar caminando. Él no contestó, simplemente la siguió. Después de todo, él había perdido y tenía que obedecerle.

Pero a mitad de camino, Edward se dio cuenta de que las calles no le eran tan desconocidas, que los edificios le eran un poco familiares…

-¿A dónde…?

-Vamos a la nueva casa de Bella-le contestó antes de que terminara-, está viviendo sola con su hermano y estoy preocupada por ellos. Así que…. ¡Vamos rápido!

* * *

><p>Bella se bajó de la moto y le entrego el casco a Jake. Ya era una costumbre.<p>

-¿Te gustaría entrar a tomar una taza de café?-le preguntó, señalando el consultorio del abuelo, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos- Ah… el abuelo…. Tal vez él ya se fue a su casa, no creo que esté aquí todavía.

Costó un poco convencerlo pero al final accedió a entrar.

-Solo espérame a que prepare el café.

Lo dejo en la sala de espero y ella se fue a otro cuarto, donde tenían una cafetera.

Jacob recorrió la sala de espera, habían muchos dibujos de niños que le habían dado a su…abuelo.

Siguió caminando alrededor hasta que llegó a la entrada donde _él _daba consulta, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a la sala de espera cuando su mirada captó por el rabillo del ojo una foto que se le hacía conocida.

Entró y la agarró entre sus manos: era la misma foto que él tenía en su casa, en la que estaban sus papás, sus abuelos y él. La dejó en su lugar y otra foto capturó su atención; se trataba de una foto de él cuando era apenas un niño que aprendía a tocar el violín.

A un lado de su silla, descansaba en la pared una caña de pescar.

* * *

><p>Seth llegó a la mesa con la cacerola de sopa instantánea y la puso en medio de los tres.<p>

-¡Huele muy bien! ¡Yo me sirvo primero!- dijo Bree mientras levantaba su cuchara lista en la cacerola y servirse en su plato.

Edward retiró rápidamente la cacerola.

-¡No! ¡Te lo comerás todo! Hermanito-volteó a ver a Seth seriamente-, esta chica es una glotona. Apúrate y come mientras puedas.

-¡Claro que no!-contestó Bree- Dime, ¿de quién fue el dinero que se utilizó para comprar la sopa?

Agarró la cacerola y se sirvió la mitad de su contenido en su plato, después se paró y fue a comer al escritorio, para que Edward no se lo quitara.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y vio que el plato de Seth estaba vacío, a pesar de que todavía había sopa.

-¿Por qué no te sirves un poco?

-Siempre como sopas instantáneas, ya me cansé de ellas.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Lo pensó un momento y cuando contestó, lo hizo entusiasmado.

-¡Pizza! Desearía poder comer pizza todo el tiempo.

-¡Que deseo tan tonto!-le dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Media hora después, los tres estaban acostados en el piso. Edward y Bree agarraban sus estómagos con manos.

-¡Estoy tan llena! Por cierto, ¿por qué Bella aún no ha llegado? ¿No podrías llamarle, Seth?

-Mi hermana no tiene celular

-¿¡Qué?!-preguntó Edward - ¿Ya no tiene el celular?

-Se lo dio a mis papás cuando se fueron, en caso de alguna emergencia.

Bree se levantó y agarró la mano de Edward para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Jacob seguía absorto por la caña de pescar, le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de la última vez que había sentido el calor de una familia…<p>

-¡Jacob!

Él volteó y vio a su abuelo en el marco de la puerta.

_¡No se suponía que fuera a estar aquí!_

Desvió su vista y se acercó al marco de la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

-Jacob-lo llamó su abuelo, deteniéndolo de la manga de su chamarra-…sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero…estaba equivocado.

-Dijiste que era mi culpa-le dijo sin voltear a verlo-, que yo maté a tu amado hijo y a tu nuera, dijiste que me odiabas.

-Lo siento-empezó a llorar-, estaba equivocado. Todo…todo fue mi culpa.

Se deshizo del agarre de su abuelo y le dio la espalda.

-Han pasado quince años…. Debiste haber dicho eso quince años atrás. ¿Sabes…sabes cuánto tiempo espero ese niño a que regresara su abuelo?-apretó su mano en un puño- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo busco ese niño algún tipo de consuelo? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo anhelo ese niño que su abuelo estuviera a su lado?

-Jacob…

Volteó a mirarlo y le dirigió la mirada más fría jamás vista en él.

-Nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Le volvió a dar la espalda y se marchó corriendo.

Bella, quien había escuchado todo escondida, vio que salía y corrió detrás de él.

Afuera estaba lloviendo y cuando Bella salió no lo vio por ninguna parte. Las gotas empezaban a mojar su cara.

Jacob había corrido a esconderse a un callejón, estaba sentado en el pavimento mientras la lluvia lo mojaba. Ahí bajo la lluvia, permitió llorar como no lo había hecho en años.

Después de un largo rato, ya que la lluvia se había detenido, Jacob se levantó y se fue caminando a su casa, simplemente quería descansar.

Esperándolo en la entrada estaba Bella. Ella, al no saber dónde buscar, fue al lugar donde sabía que él tenía que regresar.

Se miraron y los dos estaban igual de mojados, pero en los ojos de Jake todavía estaba la lluvia.

Él se acercó a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Bella correspondía el abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien, Jake.

Entraron a su casa y Bella le dijo a Jake que tomara un baño caliente y después se pusiera su pijama. Él la obedeció pero mientras terminaba de ponerse su camiseta empezó a sentirse mareado y cayó rendido en la cama. Bella entró a su recamara cuando ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y no regresaba, lo encontró semi-consciente en su cama y tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo. Lo obligó a meterse en las sábanas y tomó su temperatura y le dio unos mediacamentos. Después puso su cabeza en su regazo y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-No me dejes solo, por favor-le rogó mientras entreabría los ojos.

-Nunca Jake, no te dejaré solo.

-¿Podrías…dormir conmigo hoy?

Bella se sonrojó pero simplemente asintió y se metió a las sábanas. Jacob la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su cabello. Y así, entrelazados, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Bella volvió a checar su temperatura y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba bien. Sonrió y se levantó sin hacer ruido, quería que descansara un poco más. Le hizo el desayuno y le dejó una nota diciéndole que tenía que irse antes.

Los sucesos habían dejado un poco extraña a Bella. Sentía que era su responsabilidad volver a unir a Jacob con su abuelo, pero también sabía que iba a ser una tarea muy dura.

Esos pensamientos la estaban atormentando mientras subía los escalones hacía su departamento cuando una voz la sacó de ahí:

-¿Qué clase de chica no llega a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de furia de Edward.

-Eso… lo que pasa es que….

_¿Por qué debería de darle explicaciones? ¡No hice nada malo! Y… ya no somos nada._

-Si no llegué a mi casa es mi problema. ¡Es mi vida! ¿No sabes qué es la privacidad?

-No hablas de privacidad, hablas de o-r-g-u-l-l-o. ¿Sabes qué es el orgullo?

Bella rodeó sus ojos y siguió caminando.

-¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!

-No importa si se trata de privacidad o de orgullo-le gritó mientras volvía a voltear a verlo-, sigue siendo mi vida. Y no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, todavía tengo que ir a la escuela.

Empezó a volver a caminar.

-¿De verdad no vas a decirme donde estuviste o que estuviste haciendo?

-¡Jamás!- le dijo ya sin voltear a verlo.

* * *

><p>Jane había llegado de su viaje y al primero que pidió ver fue a Demetri.<p>

-¿Las cosas han estado bien? ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Todo ha estado bien y Edward está en la escuela

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre Edward y Bree?

-Cuando usted no está, ella viene a menudo y pasa todo el tiempo con Edward.

Volteó a mirarlo largamente y después regresó su mirada a unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-De casualidad… ¿No tendrás otra cosa que informarme?-dejó a un lado los papeles y cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, lo miró fijamente- Demetri, sé que has estado ocupado con algunos negocios que te encargué, pero también te encargué a mi hijo y tú y yo sabemos que él no se da por vencido tan fácil, no importa si Bree está con él mucho tiempo, es muy pronto para pensar que él ya se dio por vencido con Isabella, ¿no?

Le extendió unas fotos y él las tomó.

Las vio y todas eran de Edward con Bella en el departamento.

-Lo siento, supongo que estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas.

-Entonces hazte cargo de eso ahora mismo, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Bella regresaba de la escuela en su bici, cuando un Mercedes Benz se paró enfrente de ella y le impidió el paso.<p>

No le sorprendió mucho ver a Edward saliendo del carro.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué no has regresado a tu casa.

-Ya te dije que es un tipo de entrenamiento.

-Tu chofer te lleva a tu casa para que te bañes y comas, así que no entiendo cómo es que el "entrenamiento" para ser independiente vaya a funcionar.

-¡Durmiendo! Duermo en ese cuarto tan pequeño y en esa cama tan pequeña que no puedo estirar bien mis piernas, duermo entre cucarachas y otra clase de insectos.

-¿Y quién te pidió que hicieras eso? ¡No hagas tu vida más difícil y márchate!

-¿Todavía no me vas a decir?

-¿¡Qué?!

-Yo-se rascó la parte trasera de su cabezo y se puso colorado-… no estoy haciendo esto porque se trate de orgullo…o…privacidad-la miró fijamente y ella vio toda la sinceridad en su mirada-. He pasado todas las noches aquí porque me preocupo por tu seguridad, me preocupo por ti y por Seth, yo….

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón de Bella y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que él no viera que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Cuando veía a Edward como ahora no le cabía la más mínima duda de que seguía enamorado de ella. Pero luego estaban esas otras veces en que todo le indicaba que eso no era cierto.

-No te entiendo Edward… tienes una novia, estás comprometido y… de repente vas a vivir al lado de mi casa y… no sé qué quieres Edward.

-Ya te dije que todo lo hago por tu seguridad, me preocupo por ti porque…porque todavía me interesas.

-¿Y por eso quieres saber dónde estuve?

-¡Sí! Sólo quiero saber que estuviste segura, que…

Bella respiró hondo antes de dejar salir la frase.

-Pasé la noche con Jacob.

No, no podía ser. Edward debió de haber escuchado mal, ¿no?

-… ¿qué?

Ella desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo más a los ojos.

-No…no es lo que piensas. Simplemente dormimos juntos, nada pasó.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos. Bella no podía levantar la vista porque tenía miedo de encontrarse con su mirada, y Edward…Edward no paraba de mirar a Bella para que le dijera que lo que había dicho había sido sólo una broma.

-¡Hermana!

Bella levantó la vista y vio a Seth que la estaba saludando desde la azotea.

_Lo siento Edward… yo… lo siento._

* * *

><p>Al otro día Seth estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando un chico con playera y gorra azul se acercó a él.<p>

-¿Tú eres Seth Swan?

-Sí, soy yo

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Un poco desconfiado lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una food-truck donde habían muchas pizzas de diferentes sabores.

Edward salió de atrás y le sonrió.

-Concedí tu deseo. Come todo lo que quieras.

Seth corrió, le dio un abrazo, y no desperdició su tiempo para empezar a comer.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba limpiando una mesa en el restaurante cuando la puerta se abrió.<p>

-Bienve….-empezó a decir cuando vio de quién se trataba- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Fui a casa de Bella pero…

-¡Ah! Todavía no lo sabes….Bella se mudó.

* * *

><p>Ya era muy tarde y Bella seguía haciendo tarea. Era lo malo cuando tenías tantas cosas que hacer.<p>

Dejó a un lado su pluma y empezó a pensar en Edward….no le había hablado desde el día de ayer cuando le dijo lo de Jacob. De alguna manera…lo extrañaba…

-Es aún más molesto cuando está callado-se dijo en voz alta y mientras abría su cortina para ver hacía su cuarto.

Edward, al contrario de Bella no estaba haciendo tarea, pero estaba tratando de prender la estufa para poder hacer una sopa instantánea, estaba muriendo de hambre. Después de muchos intentos fallidos abrió la sopa y vio cómo toda estaba comprimida.

…_No creo que sepa tan mal…_

Empezó a comérsela y descubrió que sólo estaba dura pero que tenía un buen sabor.

Alguien tocó en su puerta y él, pensando que podría tratarse de Bella, rápidamente fue a abrir. Se encontró frente a frente con los guardaespaldas de Jane. Trató de cerrar la puerta pero ellos ya lo habían tomado de un brazo y lo empezaron a sacar a la fuerza mientras él forcejeaba.

Jacob, después de haber conseguido la nueva dirección de Bella, fue en su moto allí cuando vio que estaban sacando a Edward del mismo lugar donde Bella vivía.

-¡Puedo caminar! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quítenme las manos!

* * *

><p>Bella ya estaba dormida, el sueño la había vencido y se encontraba felizmente dormida cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta. Adormilada, fue a abrir.<p>

-¡Chicos!-dijo con alegría al ver a Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y Rose en su puerta- ¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Un pajarito nos lo dijo-le contestó Emm con un guiño-, así que decidimos darte una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Se supone que el que se acaba de mudar debe de hacer la fiesta-les dijo Bella.

Se hizo a un lado e hizo un ademán para que pasaran.

-Sin ofender Bella pero-dijo Jasper mientras volteaba a verlo todo-… ¿enserio viven en un lugar como este?

Rosalie le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Ignóralo Bella, a mí me parece un lugar…acogedor.

-Es mejor de lo que se ve-les aseguró.

-El alquiler es muy barato-dijo Seth mientras se acercaba-, casi gratis.

Jacob no había dicho, pero seguía pensando en lo que había visto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward ahí?

-Y Edward…

No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- le preguntó Jasper.

-¡Parece que Bella es muy popular!- gritó Emmett.

-¿Quieres que abra? – se ofreció Rosalie.

-Yo abro, gracias Rose. Espérenme un momento.

Abrió y su corazón dejó de latir un momento cuando vio a Jane y Demetri.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a la puerta y se quedaron igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó Emmett sin una pizca de miedo.

-No esperaba verlos aquí-les dijo Jane-, ustedes realmente me decepcionan.

-Si a quien busca es a Edward, él no está aquí-se apresuró a decir Jacob.

-Así que puede agarrar su cosas e irse-terminó Rose.

-Sé dónde y qué está haciendo mi hijo.

-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?- le preguntó finalmente Bella.

-Incluso una rata como tú debería de saber por educación que a las visitas se les saluda y se les pide que entren-le dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz-. Ya me di cuenta que no es sólo el dinero lo que te falta, también educación.

-Entonces…

-Ni pienses en invitarme a entrar-la miró como si apestara-, prefiero quedarme afuera que poner un pie en tu pocilga.

-Estoy tratando de controlarme, señora-empezó a decirle Rose con tranquilidad, tanta tranquilidad que daba miedo-, pero si sigue así…

-No estoy hablando contigo jovencita.

-Tiene razón, Rose-le dijo Bella-, es conmigo con quien está hablando, por favor no se metan.

-Al menos te vas a defender, qué bueno, porque me he estado preguntando cómo es que sigues controlando a mi hijo hasta tal punto que hiciste que viniera a vivir a un lugar como éste.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso-le contestó con calma-. Todo eso lo decidió Edward, no yo.

-La típica excusa que las mujerzuelas como tú utilizan: "No he hecho nada, él fue el que lo hizo". Esta vez no vengo a hacer tratos contigo, ya vi que eso no funciona, en cambio he venido a pedirte, por favor-su voz cambió a una más comprensiva-, que incluso si Edward viene a verte, por favor, no lo recibas. Mi hijo y tú son ahora dos personas que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra. También te recuerdo que está comprometido con una mujer que es buena para él, así que aléjate. Me voy creyendo en que harás lo que te pedí-le dirigió una última mirada a Bella antes de ver a sus invitados-. Y ahora que vi que ustedes están del lado de Isabella, ya no dejaré que Edward salga con ustedes. Hasta luego.

Demetri siguió a Jane y Bella se quedó parada hasta que ellos desaparecieron. Sentía que sus piernas no le respondían.

-No tomes las palabras de la madre de Edward en serio, Bella-Emmett la rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos-. Siempre ha sido así con nosotros.

Rosalie le indicó a Emmett con los ojos que ya no dijera nada. Notó que Bella empezaba a ponerse pálida y que sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos. Así que simplemente se acercó, la abrazó, y dejó que le empapara la chamarra con sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Rosalie había corrido a los chicos y le había dicho a Emmett que iba a quedarse a dormir con Bella, no la quería dejar sola. Se besaron y Emmett le propuso a los chicos que fueran a su casa un rato.<p>

-Bueno-dijo Jasper mientras entraban y se sentaba en un sillón-… al menos ya sabemos por qué Edward estaba tan ausente

Emmett quien estaba paseando su mirada, vio que Edward estaba entrando por un pasillo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...

Él le había enviado a Edward un mensaje diciéndole que lo esperaban en su casa.

Sin embargo, ninguno esperaba encontrar a Edward con la mirada de furia que tenía, sólo miraba a Jacob.

-Menos mal que viniste, Edward-le dijo Jazz-, tenemos algo que…

-¡Cállate! Tú, Jacob. Tenemos algo que platicar, vamos afuera.

-¿No lo puedes decir enfrente de los chicos?

-¡No seas idiota!

-No recuerdo haber hecho algo que te hiciera enojar.

-¡Cálmense los dos!-les pidió Emm.

Pero Edward no escuchaba nada, toda su mente y cuerpo estaban concentrados en Jacob.

-¿Qué le hiciste la otra noche a Bella?

Jacob se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando.

-¿Estás molesto porque pasó la noche conmigo?

Los ojos de Edward ardieron con más furia y se acercó a donde estaba sentado dispuesto a pegarle, pero Jacob fue más rápido y se levantó rápidamente, esquivándolo y termino golpeándolo. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y se agarró su boca, miró su mano y tenía sangre.

-¿¡Que qué le hice?!- le gritó igualmente enojado- ¡Eso es lo que debería de preguntarte! ¿Qué hay de ti Edward? ¿Qué tratabas de hacer viviendo al lado de su casa?

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento. Nunca había visto a Jacob tan molesto con alguien. Nunca lo había visto defender tanto alguien hasta que…

-¿Acaso-empezó a decir mientras hilaba los hechos-… estás...interesado en Bella?

-Estoy muy interesado en ella.

Edward desvió la mirada y sacó una pequeña risa histérica.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, lo digo enserio

Volvió a mirarlo y lo que vio Jacob fue a alguien que estaba rayando en el límite de lo consciente y la locura.

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas conmigo.

Jacob respiro hondamente y trató de tranquilizarse

-Cuando regresamos de Inglaterra Bella aún seguía muy enamorada de ti pero…creo que puedo hacerla feliz, igual o más que tú. Pero también eres mi amigo Edward, mi mejor amigo, y… no quiero que esto nos separe. No hubiera hecho ninguna cosa con ella si las cosas hubieran funcionado entre ustedes, pero después la ignoraste por un año, conseguiste una novia y te comprometiste. ¿Sabías que has pisoteado los sentimientos de Bella? ¿No crees que ella merece alguien que no la rechace?-Edward se quedó callado- ¡Entonces deja de actuar como si fueras su novio! Has estado actuando como si fueras una escoria, Edward.

Edward bajó la mirada y empezó a tambalearse. Las palabras de Jacob habían sido más fuertes que un golpe. Estaba en shock. Sentía mucha furia, tristeza, enojo…pero sobre todo sentía una gran decepción hacia su persona. Nunca hubiera pensado que había hecho sufrir mucho a Bella, que había pisoteado sus sentimientos…

Empezó a retroceder.

Agarró un jarrón que se encontraba por ahí y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared.

Se quedó mirando los fragmentos….

_¿Así habrá sido como quedó el corazón de Bella? ¿Tan….tan malo fui con ella?_

* * *

><p>Bella y Seth apenas habían terminado de entregar todos los periódicos, ahora iban subiendo las escaleras hacia su departamento cuando vio que iban bajando por las mismas unos guardaespaldas?<p>

_¡No! ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¿¡Qué los mando a hacer Jane?!_

Agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermano y terminó de subir las escaleras.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante.

Después reanudó su marcha normal al ver que sólo se trataba de Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice.

Bella les sonrió y se fijó que había muchas cajas a sus pies.

-¿Qué…?

-Es nuestro regalo por tu nuevo departamento-le dijo Emmett.

No dejaron que Bella ni Seth entraran mientras ellos empezaban a remodelar la casa de su amiga.

Quitaron el papel tapiz viejo y colocaron uno nuevo, sacaron los muebles viejos y pusieron unos más modernos, y así con todo el departamento hasta que Alice salió por Bella y le enseñó su obra maestra.

-Chicos…ustedes…

No pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando empezó a llorar de alegría.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo lo descubrió?- le preguntó Edward a Demetri.<p>

-Lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente cauteloso.

Tocaron la puerta y antes de que respondiera que podían entrar, Bree ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mono?

-¿Qué hay de raro en que la prometida vaya a la casa de su prometido?

-No estoy de humor para aguantarte, mejor vete.

-Entonces supongo que voy a tener que ir sola al departamento de Bella.

Edward recordó la cara de la bruja y pensó que tal vez la única manera de salir era si…

-¿Sabes? Ya estoy de humor como para salir pero… ¡rayos! ¡No puedo!

-No te preocupes, ya le pedí permiso a tu mamá.

-¿Le dijiste que íbamos a ir con Bella?

-Sólo le dije que íbamos a salir, no le dije a dónde-le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Todos habían terminado de comer y ya habían recogido sus trastes.<p>

-Ahora que todos terminamos de comer, ¿por qué no jugamos algo?- propuso Al.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Un juego clásico de los campamentos: verdad o desafío.

De improvisto la puerta se abrió y entró Bree gritando:

-¡Yo también juego!

Edward rodó los ojos antes de entrar detrás de ella.

Todos se arrimaron y una vez sentados los recién llegados, pusieron una botella en medio.

-La única regla es que si escoges "verdad", no importa qué, debes de decir la verdad-les explicó Alice-. ¿Todos prometemos decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Todos respondieron:

-¡Lo prometo!

-¿Y si no quiero contestar la pregunta?- preguntó Jazz.

-Puedes cambiarla por un reto, pero el reto será…

-¡Un beso!-dijo Bree con una sonrisa.

-¡Un beso francés!- corrigió Emmett.

-¿Y si me toca besar a Emmet?-preguntó Edward- ¡Ni loco lo besaría!

-¿Qué les parece un beso en la comisura de los labios?-propuso Jasper- Y si aun así se rehúsa…. Todos le damos un golpe.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Emm tronándose los dedos.

Agarró una lata de refresco vacía y le dio un ligero golpe mandándola a la pared. Todos vieron que la lata terminó sumida del lado que él la había golpeado.

Bella empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-¡Tengo otra idea!-dijo Rose- ¿Qué les parece si todos contestamos una pregunta? Ósea que sólo sería el juego de la verdad y si la persona no quiere contestarla ya se hará lo que decían ustedes.

-¡Sí!-concordó Bree- ¡Me gusta!

-Entonces comencemos…. ¡El juego de la verdad!

Giró la botella y la boca apunto a Jasper, él iba a empezar. Jazz agarró la botella y la boca apuntó a Jacob.

-A parte de Leah, ¿hay otra persona de la que te puedas enamorar?

Esperó un momento y después sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Durante un tiempo me he estado preguntado cómo sería el casi besarte.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó lentamente a Jasper.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ni si quiera fue una pregunta difícil!

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Jasper se limpió inmediatamente y Jacob no paraba de reírse.

Giró la botella y la boca apuntó a Edward.

-Si la persona que amas sufre por ti, ¿podrías dejarla ir?

-No-contestó inmediatamente viendo directamente a Bella-. No la dejaré ir, no puedo dejarla ir. Me aferraría a ella y no me iría nunca de su lado. La haría feliz.

Bella bajó la vista y a Bree casi se le salía una lágrima.

Edward giró la botella y la boca apunto a Bella.

-La última promesa que hicimos… ¿todavía la cumples?

Había sido hacía mucho tiempo…En ese entonces Bella había tenido que buscar otro empleo porque habían despedido a su papá…

_Flash back_

-Y también- dijo él mirándola profundamente-, prométeme que no importa lo que pase, nunca te alejarás de mí.

Bella lo observó unos instantes, antes de suspirar y responderle.

-Esa promesa es muy difícil. He querido escapar muchas veces, no por tu mamá o alguien más, sino por ti- le reveló-. Pero… te prometo que no me alejaré de ti por tu mamá, ella no será la razón.

-Me siento muy afortunado de que Isabella Swan sea mi novia- le dijo-. La promesa me hace sentir mejor.

_Fin Flash back._

Bella suspiró y trató de mirarlo con indiferencia.

-No. La persona que hizo la promesa, la persona que mantuvo esa promesa por mucho tiempo…. Se ha ido.

Pero Edward veía la tristeza en sus ojos.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Bella pero se la secó rápidamente.

Giró la botella y la boca apuntó a Emmett.

-Si los F4 fueran mujeres, ¿con quién te gustaría casarte?

-¿¡Qué?!

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de escuchar tu respuesta- le dijo Alice.

-¡Jamás me casaría con ninguno de ellos! Egocéntrico-apuntó a Edward-, aburrido-apuntó a Jacob y luego a Jasper- y… ¿en verdad quieres que pase toda mi vida con un mujeriego? Preferiría que me mandaras a un convento

-¿Egocéntrico?

-¿Aburrido?

-¿Mujeriego?

Los tres se voltearon a ver y se levantaron rápidamente a golpear la cabeza de Emmett.

-¡Paren! ¡No por favor!

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche divertida.<p>

Y por petición de Bree, Edward había tenido que acompañarla a su casa.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y se despidió.

-Nos vemos luego, mono

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo antes de volverse a meter- Yo… no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar….¿me contestarías una pregunta?

-El juego ya terminó.

Se dio la vuelta y ella soltó la pregunta:

-Amor y amistad. Si tuvieras que escoger uno de los dos…¿que escogerías?

-Ambos-le contestó sin voltearse-. En mi diccionario no existe la palabra "renunciar".

Se metió al carro y no alcanzó a ver las lágrimas de Bree.

* * *

><p>Bella y Seth todavía estaban dormidos cuando un movimiento los despertó. Al principio no le dieron importancia pero cuando el movimiento fue más constante, empezaron a espantarse de que se tratara de un temblor.<p>

Salieron inmediatamente y vieron que había muchas personas con picos en sus manos destruyendo el edificio.

Uno de los trabajadores se acercó a ellos.

-Estábamos tocando y nadie abría, son los últimos inquilinos. Empaquen sus cosas y váyanse.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?-le preguntó Bella- ¿¡Van a demoler el edificio?! ¿Por qué nadie nos lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué…?

-Mira niña, nosotros sólo estamos siguiendo órdenes. Mejor empiecen a empacar y váyanse.

-¿Ordenes de quién está siguiendo?

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Mejor empaca que esté edificio se va a caer en cualquier momento.

El señor le dirigió una mirada de molestia antes de irse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Seth un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes, Seth. Yo me encargaré de que estés bien.

Pero la verdad era que su mente estaba en blanco.

No pensaba nada… No podía creer hasta dónde podía llegar Jane por destruirla.

* * *

><p>La clase de cerámica ya había terminado, pero Alice seguía sumergida en un jarrón que quería que le saliera bien. La maestra ya se había despedido de ella y le había encargado que cerrara todo antes de irse. Alice escuchó atentamente sus indicaciones y la acompañó a la puerta cuando notó una pieza de rompecabezas hecho de cerámica que colgaba de su bolsa.<p>

-Es realmente hermoso-le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

-Gracias, lo hice cuando era una niña.

-¡Incluso tiene una inscripción!-dijo sorprendida- Es realmente un lindo detalle. Profesora… ¿podría prestármelo por unos días? Sé que no soy la mejor alfarera y que tal vez no consiga una réplica exacta de la pieza, pero… quiero intentarlo. ¿Podría prestármela? ¿Por favor?

-Normalmente no se la prestaría a nadie, es algo muy valioso, pero me has convencido Alice. Regrésamelo en una pieza, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gracias! ¡Lo cuidaré mucho!

-Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta luego.

Alice miró por última vez la pieza antes de guardarlo.

_Es realmente hermoso. Espero poder hacer uno tan perfecto con ese…Creo que a Jasper le gustaría…_

Siguió trabajando en el jarrón cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Pones mucha presión en tu muñeca.

Volteó y se encontró con la cara de Jasper.

* * *

><p>Al final habían obedecido al señor y habían empacado sus cosas.<p>

La mente de Bella había trabajado muy rápido para tratar de encontrar una solución, sólo tenía un día para encontrar un nuevo departamento que fuera igual de barato que el anterior.

Lo pensó y lo pensó…. Y un pensamiento se coló en su mente.

_¿Qué pasaría si no encontraban dónde dormir? ¿Qué pasaría con Seth?_

Abrió su monedero y vio que no tenían tanto dinero ni para ir a un hotel barato.

Lo volvió a pensar….

Hasta que la solución llegó a su mente: _Tengo el dinero suficiente para el pasaje de un viaje en tren hasta donde viven mis papás. A Seth… en este momento ni siquiera le puedo ofrecer un techo en el que pueda vivir. Será sencillo que él se integre a una nueva escuela…_

Se guardó las lágrimas y caminaron hacia la estación de trenes, donde compró un pasaje.

El tren iba a salir en diez minutos, así que se apresuraron a llegar al tren.

Seth se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Estás celosa, verdad? ¡Estás celosa de que a partir de mañana voy a comer muchos mariscos!

Sonrió tristemente.

-Claro que estoy celosa- lo abrazó y la voz se le empezó a quebrar-, me gustan mucho los mariscos- las lágrimas empezaron a caer en el cabello de Seth- . ¿Crees… crees que lo mejor sería que también yo me fuera?

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo separándose de ella- ¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a la Facultad de Medicina cuando te graduaras?

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-No te preocupes, cuidaré de mis papás. ¡Adiós!

Le arrebató el boleto y le dio la espalda.

Bella observó en un estado de trance cómo entregaba el boleto a un señor en la puerta y luego se subía.

El tren emitió un gran sonido antes de irse.

Bella se quedó ahí, parada y llorando.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir.


	21. Chapter 20

Poco a poco Jasper fue corrigiendo algunos errores en la técnica de Alice haciendo alfarería. A ratos él paseaba su mirada y fue entonces que su mirada captó algo conocido para él, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, era la pieza de rompecabezas de Charlotte.

-¿No es bonita?-le dijo Alice acercándose por detrás- No se ve que sea tan difícil de hacer y además es bonita, quiero intentar hacer una.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-le preguntó, ignorándola.

-¿Por qué?

Aventó la pieza a la mesa y la agarró de sus hombros bruscamente, tenía una mirada enloquecida.

-¡Dime! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-De la profesora que enseña aquí-contestó en un susurro, asustada.

La soltó y salió corriendo.

_Pero… ¿qué es lo que le pasa? Un momento estaba bien pero sólo bastó que viera el llavero de Charlotte para que cambiara de humor. No había visto esa mirada desde que me comentó lo de su primer amor, ahora era una mirada más desesperada como si… como si… como si esa pieza fuera lo que deseaba… no… no la pieza… a la dueña de la pieza… ¡Charlotte!_

* * *

><p>La despedida había sido muy difícil, lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que era lo mejor para su hermano.<p>

Sacó su monedero y contó el dinero que había adentro: no le alcanzaría ni para una noche en el hotel más barato.

Después de haber dejado a su hermano el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas se percataba de que ya era de noche.

Sacó su celular y le marcó a Jacob, esperaba que él le pudiera dar asilo en su casa por esa noche, pero no contestó.

Hizo lo mismo con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, pero ninguno contestaba.

_La casa de Alice es tan pequeña que ni siquiera le puedo pedir que deje que me quede con ella. Mi otra opción es Bree pero… ¡no! No se lo puedo pedir…_

Las calles cada vez estaban más solitarias y ella seguía caminando, de ser necesario se quedaría toda la noche caminando, no quería ser una molestia para sus amigos.

Solitariamente siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>Carmen había llegado a su casa, se sentó en su sillón favorito y abrió el libro en el capítulo que se había quedado, una foto marcaba la página.<p>

Siempre le sorprendía que su corazón se acelerara cada que la veía a pesar de los años, ya no era amor pero nunca lo había olvidado ni lo olvidaría, quería tener al menos un recuerdo de su primer amor.

También, no podía evitar que _esa _escena se repitiera una y otra vez…

_Flash back_

Entró a la oficina de su mamá y aventó el folder en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?- le preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-¿¡Sabes lo insultante que fue para él?!

-Les di dinero para que resolviera sus problemas, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- seguía sin voltear a verla.

-Está es la primera vez que deseo algo. ¿No puedes dejarme ganar? ¿Sólo por esta vez?

-¿¡Cómo es posible que quieras a ese hombre?!-está vez la miró con odio- Eres mi hija, yo soy la propietaria del Grupo Vulturi y por lo tanto tú estás involucrada en la imagen del Grupo. En vez de conocer a las personas más importantes de Estados Unidos, no… ¡del mundo! Fuiste a parar con una escoria.

-Para mí-le dijo mientras secaba con su antebrazo las lágrimas-, esa persona es la mejor del mundo porque lo amo. ¡No me importan los demás! ¡Él es lo único para mí!

-Eres tan patética-se rio-. Es patético casarse con un hombre por un amor que irá desapareciendo con los años. Esa opción es patética.

-¡Mamá!

-Porque soy tu mamá y porque naciste dentro del Grupo Vulturi, no puedo permitir que eches todo a la basura por un estúpido amor.

_Fin flash back._

Se secó una lágrima y agarró su celular.

* * *

><p>Bella siguió caminando y en algún momento se paró al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo se percató de la pesadez de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera pensar algo todo se quedó en negro.<p>

La gente que iba caminando por ahí se aproximó a auxiliar a la chica que se había desmayado, una señora se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando y contestó:

-¿Bueno? ¿Conoce a la propietaria del celular? ¡Se ha desmayado!

* * *

><p>Poco a poco su abrió los ojos… vio una figura borrosa a su lado y cuando su vista se aclaró se encontró con Carmen.<p>

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!-la abrrazó- Te desmayaste en la calle

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera llamado justo en ese momento?-empezó a regañarla- ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? ¿No te pedí que me llamaras cuando las cosas fueran difíciles para ti? ¿Acaso ya no me consideras tu hermana?

-No es eso-le contestó sintiendo remordimiento.

-Entonces, de ahora en adelante, confía un poco más en mí.

Bella asintió y se disculpó.

Bajaron a desayunar y como era la costumbre de la casa, había un montón de comida para escoger lo que más se te antojara.

-A partir de ahora vas a ser mi invitada-le informó Carmen-. Como tus papás están lejos y no tienes dónde vivir, yo me haré cargo de ti.

-Pero Edward….

-Olvídalo por un segundo, ¿no te pedí que confiaras más en mí?

-También está tu mamá-le recordó.

-No te preocupes por ella, está fuera del país. Disfruta tu estancia conmigo, ¿sí?

-Gracias Carmen, pero… realmente no me gusta aceptar las cosas gratis, ¿podría trabajar aquí? Así pagaré por la comida y el cuarto en el que me quedaré.

Carmen dijo que lo pensaría y al terminar de desayunar fueron a una pequeña bodega donde guardaban los uniformes de los empleados, buscaban la talla adecuada para Bella.

-Carmen… ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo?-le preguntó mientras buscaban- Antes era porque estaba con Edward pero ahora él está comprometido con alguien más. ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan buena conmigo? Si tu mamá se entera de que me estás ayudando….

-¡Lo encontré!-la interrumpió mientras levantaba un uniforme.

Era un vestido sencillo negro con un mandil blanco.

-Sigo pensando que esta idea de querer trabajar aquí no es buena…

-Para mí está bien-le aseguró Bella.

Carmen iba a replicar pero vio a alguien detrás de Bella, sonrió y la saludó.

-Sulpicia.

-Últimamente estamos cortos de personal.

Bella se volteó y vio a una anciana en un uniforme de mucama, estaba un poco encorvada y usaba bastón, su cabello era todo blanco.

-Tengo que regresar a Inglaterra pero me quedo más tranquila al saber que estarás con ella. ¿Tú estarás bien sin mí, Bella?

-No te preocupes por mí-le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces hablando?-la regañó Sulpicia- Deberías de estar trabajando. ¡Si vas a aprender todo desde lo básico, cada segundo y minuto es importante! ¡Muévete!

-¡Sí!

Caminó detrás de ella hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo principal y de ahí partieron a diferentes cuartos para enseñarle a Bella a planchar adecuadamente, limpiar los cuadros y hasta memorizar el menú de cada comida.

La hora de la comida había llegado más pronto de lo que Bella había esperado y le tocó hacer lo que más tenía miedo de hacer… ¡trabajar para Edward!

Hasta ese momento había tenido suerte de no encontrárselo pero sabía que si iba a trabajar ahí no podía evitarlo todo el tiempo.

Ahora debía de servirle de comer.

No la había notado, estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro.

Dejó el planto enfrente de él.

-Sopa de aceite de albahaca con…con…

-¡Lentejas!- dijo Sulpicia por detrás.

Ella asintió y rápidamente se fue a esconder detrás de ella.

Edward escuchó su voz y dejó su libro a un lado.

-¡Sulpicia! ¿Todavía estás viva?

-Sí, no importa cuánto lo desees, no moriré.

-No me refería a eso. ¡Es porque no te había visto en mucho tiempo! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás al mando de la servidumbre?

-La casa es un completo desastre sin mí, es mi deber vigilar que las cosas mejoren. También estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Ya no soy un niño. Por cierto… ¿quién es ella?-señaló a su espalda cuando notó que había alguien- ¿Es nueva?

-Preséntate-le ordenó Sulpicia a Bella.

Salió rápidamente de su escondite y no le dio tiempo a él para que la viera.

-Mucho gusto.

-¡Voltea y salúdalo apropiadamente!

Suspiró y lentamente dejó su escondite y bajó la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, joven.

-Be…¡Bella!- dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Desde hoy, Bella será tu empleada personal.

Dijo eso y se retiró.

Edward tenía una gran sonrisa.

Bella corrió detrás de Sulpicia.

-¡Haré lo que sea menos ser la empleada personal de Edward!

-No puedes ser tan informal con tu jefe. No importa cómo lo trates afuera pero mientras trabajes en esta casa debes de llamarlo 'joven'.

-Como le decía, por favor reconsidere esta situación con E… el joven. Se lo ruego.

-No es algo que pueda hacer sólo porque tú quieres.

Suspiró rendida.

Después de la comida el tiempo pasó rápido y ya le habían permitido a Bella ir a descansar.

Entró a su recámara y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Quizás sea mejor que me vaya de esta casa.

Recordó lo que Carmen le había dicho y lo buena persona que era con ella.

-¡Ah! No puedo hacerlo.

Algo empezó a sonar.

Siguió el sonido y fue a parar a su mesita de noche donde un walkie-talkie sonaba mientras un pequeño foco amarillo parpadeaba.

-¡Bella! ¡Contesta!- decía Edward del otro lado de la línea.

_¿¡En serio!? ¡¿Hasta en mis descansos me va a molestar?!_

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven a mi cuarto de inmediato.

Trató de contestarle pero él ya no respondía.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- dijo enojada mientras aventaba el aparato al piso y salía del cuarto.

Llegó tan enojada al cuarto de Edward que ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Llegar te tomó tres minutos-le dijo viendo su reloj-, la próxima vez llega sólo en uno. Te ordeno que me prepares una sopa instantánea en este instante.

-¡No lo haré! Sólo soporto esto por tu hermana.

-Quiero la sopa en diez minutos

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- levantó un puño amenazadoramente.

Sulpicia escogió justamente ese momento para hacer su aparición y regañarla.

-¿Por qué le hablas tan informalmente? ¿No dejé las cosas en claro?

Bella se disculpó y se retiró del cuarto para hacer la sopa que le habían pedido.

Edward levantó su pulgar derecho en dirección a Sulpicia mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Después de unos minutos Bella llevó la sopa en un plato hondo de porcelana.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó Edward con cara de desprecio.

-¡La sopa que…!-empezó a gritarle pero se detuvo al recordar que debía de tratarlo con amabilidad, y una sonrisa falsa apareció- La sopa que usted quería, joven.

-¿Y la cacerola?

Bella volvió a bajar a la cocina y cambió el hermoso plato por una pequeña cacerola gris.

-¿Satisfecho?-le preguntó cuando se lo llevó por segunda vez.

Él sonrió y ella tomó eso como una afirmación, se volteó y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres ahora?! … ¿Qué más le puedo ofrecer, joven?

-Quiero que me acompañes hasta que termine.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero al lado de él.

-Hay un botón al lado, apriétalo.

Lo obedeció y el sillón se reclinó, elevando sus pies.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-le preguntó Bella con desconfianza a porque ahora Edward parecía preocupado por su comodidad.

-No sé si ese sillón sea cómodo o no-inventó-, así que pruébalo tú y luego me dices si es cómoda.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta que Edward terminó, volteó para decirle un comentario sarcástico sobre la sopa, pero la encontró completamente dormida. Fue a su clóset y sacó una cobija, con la cual cubrió el cuerpo de Bella.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó para dejar un beso en su frente, había olvidado lo suave y cálida que era su piel…

Sulpicia sonrió, esa escena reflejaba amor del bueno.

Lamentablemente, para ellos, triunfar en ese amor no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

* * *

><p>Bella dormía plácidamente en su cama. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Edward pero él la había cargado hasta su cama.<p>

-¿Sabes la hora que es?-habló Sulpicia a su oído- ¡Ya deberías de estar despierta! Ve al cuarto de Edward.

Se levantó inmediatamente, se puso su uniforme y cuando se acercó al cuarto de Edward vio a cinco mucamas afuera de su puerta hablando nerviosamente. Se acercó.

-Si intentas volver a despertarme te despido, ¿entendido?- escuchó la voz de él.

Salió otra mucama y se hecho a los brazos de una de sus amigas mientras lloraba.

_¡No es posible que haga eso! ¿¡Qué le pasa?!_

Entró a su cuarto y lo encontró todavía acostado.

-Joven Edward, ¿no cree que ya es hora de levantarse?

Él no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿No te dije que te despediría si intentabas volver a levantarme?

Agarró una almohada y se la aventó.

-Levántate antes de que te golpee-le dijo enojada- ¿¡Cuánta gente tiene que arriesgar su trabajo por levantarte?

Empezó a golpearlo y Edward se paró.

-Bella-dijo sorprendido, no había reconocido su voz. Bella seguía golpeándolo-. ¡Está bien! ¡Ya me levanto!

Una vez que se había bañado y vestido, Bella hizo que saliera a disculparse con las mucamas.

-Siento haberles dicho que las despediría.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijeron todas con alegría.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo Bella.

-¿Satisfecha?

Regresó a su habitación y las demás empleadas corrieron a abrazar a Bella y agradecerle.

* * *

><p>Jasper había regresado a la escuela donde Alice aprendía alfarería sólo para encontrarse con Charlotte.<p>

Cuando ella la vio se sorprendió y abrió mucho sus ojos pero inmediatamente se volvió a relajar.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Fue muy difícil encontrarte, Charlotte.

Alice había seguido a Jasper para confirmar sus sospechas: Charlotte era la persona a la que Jasper amaba.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Alice y Bella suspiraron al mismo tiempo.<p>

-¿Cómo es que nada nos sale bien?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué crees que es peor, Rose?-le preguntó Alice con pesimismo- ¿Trabajar con tu ex novio o accidentalmente juntar al chico que te gusta con su primer amor?

-Creo que el simple hecho de comprar las dos situaciones es triste-contestó con sinceridad.

Justo en ese momento Bree llegó y sin saludar se acercó a Bella.

-¡Bella! ¿Te volviste a mudar? ¿Qué pasó con tu casa? Pasé y ya no queda nada.

-Tuve algunos problemas.

-¿Y ahora dónde vives?

-¡Se está quedando en mi casa!-contestó inmediatamente Rose.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada?

-Mis papás salieron de viaje y me dejaron en claro que no querían que nadie más estuviera en mi casa por las noches.

-Bueno…. Me alegra que tengas un lugar donde quedarte. También podrías haberte quedado conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Alice, ¿podrías ponerme algo de comida para dos para llevar?

-¿Para dos?-preguntó confundida.

-No he visto a Edward-dijo con el ceño fruncido-, recién llamé a su casa y me dijeron que estaba enfermo, así que le daré una sorpresa.

-¿Está enfermo?-preguntó Bella con preocupación- Pero si est…

Alice le tapó la boca y le preguntó apresuradamente:

-¿Qué no es hora de que te vayas a la clínica?

* * *

><p>Obedeció a Alice y se fue a la clínica.<p>

_Qué raro que no haya gente, normalmente a esta hora hay demasiados clientes._

Busco al abuelo en su oficina y lo encontró sentado con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Abuelo!-se apresuró a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

Lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No te preocupes por mí-le dijo cuando vio su expresión de preocupación-, conozco mi enfermedad.

-¡Claro que no estás bien! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido? No puedo permitir que este solo en ese estado.

* * *

><p>Jacob le había dado una llave de su casa a Bella, nunca la había usado, pero creyó que esta era una buena oportunidad para entrar sin tocar la puerta.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa cuando se la encontró en el pasillo.

Bella dejó caer las maletas que llevaba.

-¿Tendrás una habitación extra?

Él asintió y con alegría señaló a su izquierda.

Bella dejó las maletas y regresó a la puerta.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos!

Frente a Jacob se encontraban Bella y su abuelo, que ella llevaba del brazo.

* * *

><p>Sulpicia le sirvió la cena a Edward. Esa noche Edward había invitado a Emmett a cenar a su casa.<p>

-¿Dónde está mi empleada personal?

-Hoy es sábado, joven.

-¿Y?

-Cuando la señora Carmen contrató a Be…

Edward empezó a toser fuertemente y le hizo señas a Sulpicia con sus ojos señalando a Emmett.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

-Por la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo, ella sólo trabajo cinco días a la semana.

-¡Eddy!-gritó Bree mientras entraba a su comedor- ¡Supe que estabas enfermo y vine inmediatamente a verte!

-¿Estás enfermo?- le preguntó Emmett.

Edward negó muy rápidamente con la cabeza.

Bree sacó la comida que había comprado y llenó una cuchara que llevó a los labios de Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-se burló Emm- Tu prometida dice que abras la boca.

* * *

><p>Después de verlos Jacob los había ignorado, así que Bella llevó al vuelo a su cuarto y lo ayudó a instalarse.<p>

-Esta será su nueva casa-le dijo Bella.

-¿Qué clase de persona hace todo esto de repente?-la regañó- Él y yo necesitamos tiempo para perdonarnos y aceptarnos.

-Han tenido 15 años para eso, ¿no es suficiente tiempo? Si trata de irse le contaré a Jacob acerca de que está enfermo.

Bella se levantó para irse pero el abuelo la detuvo.

-Bella… ¿crees que me pueda perdonar?

-¿De qué se preocupa? Después de todo usted es su abuelo, así que puede golpearlo. Buenas noches.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al patio, donde encontró a Jacob sentado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-la regañó en cuanto la vio.

-Tú y tu abuelo necesitan una familia, todo lo que hice fue darles una pequeña ayuda.

-Yo aún…

-¿No estás listo para esto? ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo te tomará el estar listo? ¿No es un poco inútil? Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, es imposible conocer a alguien por completo; pero por lo menos puedes llegar a saber el tipo de persona que es. El Jacob que conozco aún quiere y extraña a su abuelo, ese Jacob es capaz de perdonarlo.

* * *

><p>Llegó a la mansión y se dejó caer en la cama.<p>

Había tenido un día pesado.

Y a pesar de eso, inmediatamente sonó su walkie-talkie.

-Contesta, Bella. Bella…contesta. ¿No crees que estuviste mucho tiempo afuera a pesar de que era tu día libre? ¿Todavía no llegas?

Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo pero decidió que lo mejor era contestar para que dejara de molestarla.

-¡¿Qué quieres!?-le gritó- Se supone que hoy no trabajo.

-Ven a mi recamara-mandó.

-Trabajo el lunes a partir de las cinco de la mañana, llámame entonces.

-Puedes ganar más dinero trabajando horas extras.

_¡Estúpido Edward! Sabe que no me puedo negar a trabajar horas extras._

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cuando entró- ¿Otra vez quieres que te haga una sopa?

La agarró de la mano y la llevó a un sillón.

Bella vio que Edward había puesto una mesa en la que había un proyector.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Espera un minuto…

Apagó las luces y en la pared de enfrente empezó a proyectarse una película.

_Supongo… supongo que es mejor ver una película que hacerle una sopa…_

No llevaba mucho que la película había empezado cuando apareció una escena que espantó a Bella e instintivamente abrazó a Edward, él enrolló sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Bella lo olió por unos segundos.

_Había olvidado… había olvidado lo bien que huele y su… calidez… es tan… reconfortante…_

Sin embargo, una imagen de Bree apareció en la mente de Bella y se separó inmediatamente.

-Ya me voy.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto.

Inmediatamente volvió a entrar con mucha prisa.

-¡Ay no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Bree está caminando hacia acá.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?!

-Nada, no haremos nada, que nos vea juntos.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo ignorándolo.

Corrió a su closet, lo abrió y se metió a él y después se sentó.

-Cierra la puerta por mí.

-¡Eddy!-se escuchó la voz de Bree que ya había entrado al cuarto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Después dio unos pasos hacia Bree.

-¿Acaso no duermes? ¿Qué clase de mujer va a la casa de alguien a mitad de la noche?

-Yo, para ver esto juntos-levantó una película de terror-, realmente me da mucho miedo y pensé que sería mejor verla acompañada. ¡Vamos!

Lo arrastro al sillón donde anteriormente estaba él y Bella.

Él no le prestó mucha atención a la película, ya no le encontraba sentido a ver una película si no era con la persona que él quería.

Cuando acabó, Bree se volteó a comentarla con Edward pero lo encontró dormido, en el sillón de al lado había una cobija y lo tapó con ella. Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Minutos después abrió sus ojos.

_Bree es una buena mujer pero no estoy destinado a estar con ella._

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al closet y lo abrió: Bella estaba dormida.

La observó un momento: sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, sus labios….

Pasó una mano por sus labios y agarrando suavemente su mentón, junto sus labios con los de ella.

_¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas más fáciles?_

La cargó y la llevó a su cuarto, se encargó de que estuviera bien tapado y después cerró su puerta detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Bella se levantó temprano al siguiente día y fue a la casa de Jacob.<p>

-¿Durmieron bien?-les preguntó cuando los encontró juntos en el comedor compartiendo el desayuno incómodamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó Jake.

-¡Vine para acompañarlos! – respondió con una sonrisa.

Los apuró a terminar y después de lavarse los dientes se dirigieron a la clínica.

Como siempre, mientras el abuelo daba consulta, Bella estaba ayudando a los pacientes que esperaban.

Por otro lado, Jacob estaba parado incómodamente en una esquina, no sabía qué debía hacer. Bella lo notó y le empezó a dar cosas para que ayudara.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba acostado en un sillón, todavía no podía procesar las palabras de Charlotte…<p>

_Flash back._

Después de saludarse habían decidido ir al museo que era de la familia de Jasper.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí-comentó ella mientras caminaban.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre nos metíamos en problemas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas aquí?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, siempre me castigaban una semana por eso. ¿Cómo ha estado tu mamá?

-Sigue igual, ¿también quieres saber sobre mi papá?

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó, en cambio- Se ve que has estado bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-le preguntó frustrado- ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer tan repentinamente de mi vida? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Me sentí asfixiado, como si el aire que respiraba se hubiera ido.

-No era el aire…-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Yo-titubeó-… yo no era tu aire… Jasper, fui sólo la brisa que confundiste con el aire. ¿Sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa triste- Solía pensar que si realmente lo deseaba, podría quedarme a tu lado por siempre.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Una brisa… pasa sólo una vez, no puede volver a pasar por el mismo lugar.

_Fin flashback. _

Alice entró a su casa y lo vio acostado.

-¿Por qué estás así?

Él se sentó.

-Quiero dormir-le dijo entre cansado y enojado-, ¿podemos hablar luego?

-¿Cómo pudiste actuar mucho mejor que yo antes y que ahora estés así?-le reprochó.

-¿Puedes callarte e irte?-le dijo más fuerte y claramente enojado.

-No me callaré-le dijo con determinación-, si lo hiciera probablemente tenga que verte pasar tu vida en estas condiciones, así que te diré unas cosas más: eres un mentiroso, eres un inmaduro, eres un hombre patético. Dijiste que habías fingido para no lastimarla, ¿cierto? La verdad es que tú no querías salir lastimado, pensaste que ella vería tu verdadero ser y que se marcharía, yo sé muy bien que tu "yo tranquilo" es sólo una máscara, pero realmente le tienes miedo al amor, tienes miedo de que las personas se marchen.

Él no contestó nada, simplemente se volvió a acostar.

Al dejó la pieza de rompecabezas en su mesa y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y Bella y Jacob salieron del consultorio.<p>

-¿Has hecho muchas cosas nuevas por mí, verdad?

Jacob no contestó, simplemente le sonrió agradecido.

-Entra-señaló su carro-, te llevaré a casa.

-No, gracias, prefiero caminar.

La verdad era que no quería que se enterara de que vivía con Edward.

Salió el abuelo y Bella notó que cargaba un maletín.

-Debe de estar pesado-se lo quitó de las manos y se lo dio a Jacob.

Guío al abuelo al asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta cuando estuvo adentro. Le hizo señas a Jake de que se subiera.

-¡Maneja con cuidado!-gritó antes de que arrancara el carro.

* * *

><p>Otro nuevo día había llegado y, como de costumbre, Bella tenía que despertar a Edward.<p>

Lo encontró como siempre: durmiendo boca abajo y con la cobija tapándolo totalmente.

-Joven…joven.

Cuando vio que no contestaba agarró un reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo encendió.

Acercó el reloj a su oído y empezó a sonar estrepitosamente

-Es hora de despertarse, joven.

Él se cubrió sus oídos con una almohada.

-¡Joven! ¡Levántese!

Empezó a jalar las cobijas pero él hizo lo mismo, y al tener más fuerza jaló de paso a Bella y cayó encima de él, rápidamente la abrazó.

Bella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Cinco minutos-susurró en su oído-, déjame sostenerte por cinco minutos y después te dejo ir-sintió que Bella se relajó en sus brazos-. Incluso sintiéndote a mi lado, no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí.

Bella levantó un poco su cara y se sumergió en su mirada esmeralda. Él empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella mientras agarraba delicadamente su nuca para no dejarla escapar.

-¡Eddy! ¡Ya llegué!

Bella se levantó inmediatamente y miró con culpabilidad a Bree, que los miraba a los dos como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón.


	22. Chapter 21

_-¡Eddy! ¡Ya llegué!_

_Bella se levantó inmediatamente y miró con culpabilidad a Bree, que los miraba a los dos como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón._

-Bella… ¿qué está pasando?

-Este… yo…

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y Jane empezó a hablar antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Olvidé decirte lo difícil que es despertar a Edward, Bree-cuando entró se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Bella-. ¡Tú!-la señaló con un dedo- ¿Qué… por qué vistes cómo alguien de mi personal? ¡Dime quién te trajo a mí casa!

-Fui yo- contestó Sulpicia mientras entraba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señora.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de meterla aquí?

-Espero que no se olvide de que su difunto esposo dejó establecido en su testamento que yo soy la única persona que podía contratar y despedir a los empleados de la casa.

-No me importa eso-regresó su atención a Bella, quien se había quedado paralizada en su lugar-, no voy a aceptar que esa niña ponga un pie en mi casa por un momento más. ¡Sácala!

-No lo haré.

-¡Sulpicia!-gritó enojada.

-Yo la contraté, así que también la despediré cuando quiera-se volteó a Bella-. Sígueme Bella, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>Después de sacarla del embrollo la llevó a su cuarto y le ofreció una taza de café, ahora estaban sentadas en unos pequeños sillones, una enfrente de la otra.<p>

-Lo que hice no fue porque te tenga mucho aprecio-empezó a hablar mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa-, y tampoco lo hice porque me lo haya pedido Carmen-se volteó a la derecha y tomó uno de los muchos portarretratos que había en su mueble y se dio a Bella, era la foto de una mujer muy bella de unos 18 años con un joven igualmente guapo y uniformado de militar-. ¿Sabes? Yo tenía un prometido cuando tenía 19 años, sin embargó el murió en la guerra y poco después mi casa fue incendiada y mi familia murió-suspiró tristemente-, no tenía a dónde ir, así que estuve vagabundeando hasta que un día el papá de Carlisle me encontró, por lo tanto decidí dedicarme a servirle; he trabajo hasta el agotamiento por esta casa. Estuve aquí cuando nació Carlisle, y estuve cuando se casó con Esme y después con la señora Jane, estuve aquí cuando nació Edward y estuve presente la primera vez que la señora Carmen entró a esta casa, hubo años de alegría pero en algún momento… todo se volvió muy frío; la señora Carmen creció siendo una persona cálida y amable, pero Edward creció siendo todo lo contrario y nadie lograba controlar su violencia, ahora que lo pienso-se recostó en el sillón mirando al techo-… creo que su carácter violento empezó en sus últimos años de primaria, empezó a llegar a la casa cubierto de sangre, al principio me preocupaba por él, hasta que descubrí que era sangre de otra persona; sus padres siempre cubrían sus accidentes con dinero, y así siguió día tras día, repitiendo el mismo comportamiento… ¡Dios mío!-exclamó dejando salir una risa nerviosa- En verdad fueron tiempo difíciles, después me fui de la casa por un tiempo y cuando regresé ya no era el mismo Edward, es todo gracias a ti.

Bella se sonrojó por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Sulpicia.

-Pero yo… realmente no he hecho nada. Para ser sinceras… al principio le odiaba con toda el alma y no toleraba su actitud, así que decidí hacerle entrar en razón y le di unos cuantos golpes.

Sulpicia rompió a reír.

-Así que fue eso, ahora lo entiendo.

* * *

><p>Bella entró a su cuarto pasado un rato.<p>

Se acostó y se quedó pensando en la plática que habían compartido ella y Sulpicia.

_¿Realmente… yo le cambie mucho?_

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a los F4 y lo frío que habían parecido los ojos de Edward, después recordó lo que pasó esa mañana y no pudo evitar afirmar que sus ojos tenían una calidez que no había antes.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien entro a su cuarto.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de hablar?

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Bree.

Cerró la puerta y Bella bajó la cabeza, apenada.

-Nunca pensé que un uniforme se podía ver bonito-la halagó con una sonrisa sincera-, te queda realmente bien.

-Yo…

-Lo sé-la cortó al ver su cara de arrepentimiento-, probablemente es muy difícil decírmelo. Conozco tu situación, así que cuando pienso en ella, entiendo por qué decidiste hacerlo.

-Lo siento-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta-Bree se sonrojó y Bella vio que sus ojos se inundaban con un poco de tristeza-. Desde… desde antes de ser la prometida de Edward… ¿me considerabas tu amiga?-ella estaba a punto de contestar cuando Bree volvió a hablar- Creo… que hubiera sido más lindo si lo hubieras hablado con tu amiga primero.

-Lo sé y lo siento-se apresuró a contestarle-, en verdad lo siento, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas…

-No lo malinterpreto, pero… tengo algo que decirte-ahora sus ojos mostraban determinación-: no voy a rendirme con Edward, de hecho… voy a luchar aún más de ahora en adelante.

Bree se dio la vuelta y salió sin decirle nada más.

Bella no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que una lágrima tocó la palma de su mano.

_Lo siento… lo siento… yo… yo…. ¡lo siento!_

* * *

><p>Jane había pedido hablar con Bree y ahora ella estaba afuera de su oficina, tocando la puerta para poder entrar.<p>

-Pase-escuchó que decía y entró-. Por favor no malentiendas la situación-le dijo apenas la vio-, como podrás ver todo es obra de Sulpicia

-Está bien, no se preocupe por ello.

-Gracias, es por eso que te apruebo-alabó-. Me encargaré de esa niña hoy.

-No lo haga, por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están pero… me gustaría pedirle algo.

* * *

><p>En la noche Jasper fue a visitar nuevamente a Charlotte y esta vez decidió esperar afuera de la escuela escondido en un árbol para sorprenderla, sin embargo, cuando la vio salir notó que estaba hablando por teléfono.<p>

-¡Hola! Ya voy en camino. ¡No!-dijo juguetonamente- ¡No te atrevas a comértelo todo sin mí!

Colgó y se apresuró a su carro.

_Ella… nunca es así de amistosa a menos que se trate de alguien muy cercano a ella…_

Jazz decidió seguirla en su carro y se paró una cuadra antes de que ella lo hiciera: había entrado a una cafetería y abrazó inmediatamente a un hombre.

_Pero… ¿es…?_

Después compartieron un beso en los labios y se fueron a sentar.

Jasper sacó monótonamente su celular y marcó el número.

Vio cómo el hombre le decía algo a Charlotte y después salía a la calle para contestar el celular.

_-¡Hola Jazz!_

-Hola-dijo con la voz entrecortada, no pensaba que eso lo afectaría tanto-, ¿cómo estás?

_-Muy bien. Oye, ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu hermano mayor?-_lo regañó- _Sé que estás ocupado y todo, pero sería bueno que de vez en cuando te dejaras ver._

-Lo siento, parece que estás de buen humor-cambió de tema.

-_Lo estoy, si tienes curiosidad de por qué lo estoy ven a mi cafetería; quiero presentarte a alguien importante, bueno… ya la conoces pero creo que sería bueno que la volvieras a ver, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte._

-Tú-empezó a decir mientras se le cortaba la voz por las lágrimas-…eres… feliz, ¿verdad?

_-Sí, soy muy feliz…_

Iba a seguir hablando pero Jasper ya había colgado.

Era demasiado para una sola noche.

* * *

><p>Edward y Jane estaban cenando y una tensión se sentía en el aire cuando Jane notó que Bella era quien les iba a servir la comida.<p>

Por un rato nadie dijo nada hasta que Bree apareció en el comedor con una maleta.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, mono?-dijo Edward notando su presencia y señalando la maleta.

-Voy a mudarme para acá por los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido mientras dejaba caer su cuchara.

Jane no se inmutó y siguió comiendo.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena se fueron a la sala y, a petición de Jane, Bella era quien tenía que llevarles el té.<p>

Una vez las tazas estuvieron servidas, y mientras Bella aún estaba ahí, Jane le entregó una invitación a Edward quien la leyó con desagrado.

-¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó enojado mientras la aventaba a la mesa.

-Después de ponerme de acuerdo con los papás de Bree, decidimos que adelantar la boda era una buena idea para nuestras empresas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste sin nuestro consentimiento?-preguntó aún más enojado.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos-anunció Bree con alegría.

-Le dije a Bree que lo mejor sería que de una vez se viniera a vivir acá para que se adapte a tu compañía-explicó Jane-, eso también lo aprobaron Bree y sus papás. Pasando a otro tema, desde que los medios supieron de su compromiso han sido la sensación, así que se decidió que grabaran juntos el comercial de la línea de celulares que lanzará el Grupo Vulturi.

-¿Ahora quiénes estuvieron de acuerdo?-se burló Edward con sorna.

-Yo lo hablé con tus padres pero con mucho gusto nos ayudarías con esto, ¿verdad, Bree?-le preguntó Jane amablemente.

-Claro, sería un honor.

-¡No lo voy a aceptar!-gritó enojado Edward mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la sala.

* * *

><p>Bella se dejó caer en su cama mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, sentía que ya no podía soportar más.<p>

De pronto su celular sonó, avisándole que había recibido un mensaje. Lo tomó y leyó:

_¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto un momento?_

_-Bree_

Bella suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió con Bree.

… _¿por qué no puedo ser un poco más fuerte?_

Entró a su cuarto y vio a Bree parada enfrente de un espejo mientras se veía con el vestido de novia puesto. Era hermoso: era de un blanco impecable, los tirantes estaban caídos y le quedaban debajo de los hombros, el escote era de corte corazón y la cola era bellísima.

Bree parecía… un verdadero ángel.

-¿Cómo me veo?-le preguntó.

-Bonita-le contestó sin aliento, deslumbrada-… te ves muy bonita.

-La mamá de Edward me lo dio, tiene más de veinte años pero sigue siendo hermoso-dijo mientras se movía para ver en el espejo los diferentes ángulos-. También te quería enseñar esto.

Fue a la cama y tomó un set de joyería hecho con esmeraldas.

-Ella dijo que todavía no me dará el que está hecho de perlas, dijo que las guardará para cuando tenga a nuestro primer hijo. ¿No crees que se adelanta mucho?-le preguntó con incertidumbre- Pero es bastante gracioso pensar en eso… un niño que se parezca a Edward y a mí-vio la cara de tristeza de su amiga y dirigió la plática a otro rumbo-. Bella, quiero pedirte algo, ¡pero me tienes que prometer que lo harás!-tomo sus dos manos y la miró fijamente- Se mi dama de honor, sé-empezó a decir mirando a otro lado-… sé que no es lo correcto pedírtelo dadas las situaciones pero… fuiste mi primera amiga y te lo estoy pidiendo como eso: como mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Jacob se sentó en un sillón mientras sacaba la caña de pescar que siempre usaba.<p>

Su abuelo, a lo lejos, vio lo que hacía y regresó a su cuarto para después salir con una caña de pescar un poco más vieja que la de Jacob pero en buenas condiciones.

-Siempre me ha traído suerte-le dijo mientras la ponía en la mesa-, deberías de usarla.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó lo que Jacob le dijo:

-¿Quieres venir?-se levantó y le dio la espalda, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto- Salgo en diez minutos.

Él sonrió y fue a alistar sus cosas.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar y ya estaban sentados esperando atrapar algo, el abuelo empezó a hablar con añoranza:

-Cada vez que salíamos a pescar tu mamá solía hacer sopa de pescado picante. ¿Sabes? Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de tus padres.

Sacó una caja de su chamarra y se la extendió a su nieto, él la tomó y la abrió, había un anillo algo anticuado pero hermoso.

-Aún recuerdo muy claramente cuando le propuse matrimonio a tu abuela, cuando le puse el anillo ella estaba sonriendo alegremente, le pregunté por qué se alegraba tanto de recibir un anillo viejo, y ella me contestó: "Es único en el mundo, ¿por qué no tendría que estar contenta?". Jacob… perdóname-le dijo con arrepentimiento-… perdóname por haberme acobardado en el momento más difícil…

* * *

><p>Estaban todos en el sótano cuando pasaron por la televisión el comercial que Bree y Edward habían grabado, una vez que terminó Edward apagó la tele y aventó el control a la pared, rompiéndolo.<p>

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Nada-contestó con frustración mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos-… siento como si una bomba hubiera explotado en mi cabeza y todo estuviera revuelto-se jaló un poco el cabello-… ¿qué debo hacer?... ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?-se preguntó.

-Sólo tú puedes hallar una solución-le contestó Jacob.

-Si las cosas fueran como antes la mejor solución sería que te cases-le dijo Emm-… ahora… siempre nos estamos preocupando por tomar nuestras propias decisiones, ya no somos los de antes-terminó aventando a la mesa la invitación de bodas.

Edward la tomó y la rompió antes de irse.

Emmett suspiró.

-Parece que terminaremos siendo los padrinos de la boda.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba en el restaurante limpiando una mesa con desgano cuando Alice se acercó.<p>

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya sabes por qué, esta vez es una boda de verdad.

-Es diferente, Bella-le dijo Rose, quien estaba desayunando-, la boda implica un matrimonio el cual va más allá de salir por un par de semanas y después terminar.

Bella dirigió su vista hacia la tele donde estaban pasando el comercial de Bree y Edward.

-Ese es el lugar que Edward tiene que ocupar-contestó con tristeza.

Sonó su celular y sonrió cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-¡Hola mamá!-saludo contestando- ¿Cómo han estado? Les va bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está Seth?

Escuchó al otro lado de la línea y su cara de felicidad cambió a una de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡Tienen que comer bien! ¿Qué van a hacer si se enferman?

Se excusó con sus amigas y salió del restaurante.

-No se preocupen por mí, preocúpense por su salud.

Volvió a escuchar y chasqueó la lengua.

-No sean tan tacaños ni barateros, coman carne de vez en cuando, ¿entendieron?

Volvió a escuchar y su expresión se suavizó.

-Yo también los quiero. Adiós.

Parecía que estos días no había más que malas noticias.

Bella empezó a sentir como si estuviera cargando diez kilos en sus hombros y se sentó un momento para procesar el hecho de que a su familia no le iba tan bien como ella creía.

Su celular volvió a sonar y contestó sin ganas.

-¿Qué pasó, abuelo? ¿Ahorita?-volteó a ver su reloj.

* * *

><p>Se apresuró a llegar al puente donde la había solicitado y varias veces giró para ver si estaba cerca, estaba distraída que no notó cando chocó con alguien.<p>

-Lo sien…

Se detuvo al encontrarse con los ojos de Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi abuelo me dijo que viniera aquí, dijo que era una emergencia.

-A mí también me dijo lo mismo.

Ambos se rieron por la coincidencia y Bella se sonrojó al entender que el abuelo había arreglado una cita para ellos.

Así que decidieron que lo mejor era aprovechar el día ya que estaban ahí y fueron a caminar por el parque.

Bella notó que ese día habían muchos novios tomándose fotos y en un momento Bella se detuvo al imaginar a Bree con su vestido y a Edward de traje; Jacob se dio cuenta de que ella estaba distraída, pero, antes de poder preguntarle algo, ella ya había vuelto a caminar hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había mucha gente viendo cómo maquillaban a otras personas.

-Disculpen-le preguntó Bella a una chica-, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Es una competencia de fotos de bodas, dan premios a los primeros tres lugares.

-Si no tienes vestido aquí te prestan uno-le informó otra mujer.

Bella se acercó a la mesa de premio y vio que el segundo lugar se llevaba cinco kilos de carne fresca… ¡cinco kilos!

Jacob siguió la mirada de ella y de repente entendió toso.

-Estamos aburridos, ¿quieres intentarlo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bella sorprendida de que Jake lo hubiera propuesto.

-¡Vamos!-tomó su mano y la dirigió a un stand para registrarse.

A Jacob le prestaron un traje completamente blanco y fue inevitable que cuando salió todas las miradas femeninas se dirigieron a él.

Pero cuando Bella salió no se quedó atrás, vestía un vestido de novia corto que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas no muy altas.

Se dirigieron a buscar el mejor lugar para sus fotos y una vez ahí el fotógrafo les decía qué poses hacer. Muchas personas estaban a su alrededor viendo a la pareja que lucía muy bien.

En la primera foto Bella tomó del brazo a Jake y recargó ligeramente su cabeza en su pecho.

Después el público empezó a alentarlos a que estuvieran más juntos.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Jacob titubeó un poco pero empezó a acercar su cara a la de Bella, y ella se sonrojó pero movió ligeramente su cabeza y terminó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Pusieron las fotos de los concursantes en una pared y las personas tenían que poner una estampa en la foto que más les hubiera gustado, la foto con más estampas sería la ganadora.

No fue raro que la foto con más estampas fuera la de Jake y Bella dándose un beso, y ganaron el primer premio: un viaje a Cancún.

Jacob vio la cara de decepción de Bella mientras ella tomaba el sobre, así que habló con los que habían ganado el segundo lugar para intercambiar premios. Él le quitó el sobre de las manos a Bella y en cambio puso la caja de carne.

-Toma

-¡Jake!-gritó ella con alegría mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Más tarde Bella se excusó diciendo que tenía que mandar la carne y Jacob se fue a su casa, allí el volvió a ver las fotos que se habían tomado y no evito ir a un cajón por la caja con el anillo que su abuelo le había dado, lo abrió y no pudo evitar imaginar la mano de Bella con el anillo.

* * *

><p>El F3, Rosalie y Jasper iban camino a Hawaii en el avión privado de Emmett. Unos iban leyendo, otros durmiendo, y otros escuchando música, pero, en el caso de Bella, ella estaba sentada contemplando las nubes, no podía creer que el día finalmente hubiera llegado, y eso le causaba mucha tristeza.<p>

_Supongo que… al final las cosas van a terminar así para Edward y mí._

La voz de la azafata atrajo la atención de todos.

-Queridos pasajeros, estaremos aterrizando en breve en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hawái, por favor levanten sus mesas y ajusten sus cinturones.

En el aeropuerto habían tres autos deportivos esperando a cada F3 y se subieron en parejas: Emmett y Rosalie iban en el rojo, Jasper y Alice en el amarillo, y Jacob y Bella en el blanco.

* * *

><p>Edward había llegado unas horas antes que sus amigos. Estaba en el balcón de su cuarto viendo cómo las olas pasaban.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Jasper, parándose a su lado.

-Finalmente ha llegado el día-dijo Emmett como si fuera una maldición.

-Bella vino con nosotros-le dijo Jacob con voz neutral.

-¿Algo de esto tiene sentido?-les preguntó Edward con frustración- Si la mono le pidió que fuera su dama de honor y ella aceptó… ya nada de eso importa…

-¿Quién crees que la está pasando peor?-preguntó Jacob con furia.

* * *

><p>Las chicas ya habían dejado sus cosas en sus habitaciones y minutos después Bella recibió un mensaje de Bree, lo leyó y después salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a una parte apartada del hotel que tenía bancas para sentarse a ver el mar.<p>

-Viniste-dijo Bree volteándose al escuchar pasos-, gracias.

Se levantó y le dio un abrazo para después sentarse, mirando al frente pero no una a la otra.

-Yo sé-empezó Bree titubeante-… que Edward y tú de verdad se querían el uno al otro. No… espera… incluso ahora… yo no sé si-negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta-… Perdóname por haber fingido que no lo sabía, generalmente no soy así, supongo que fui un poco desleal y cobarde contigo.

-Creo que también fue mi culpa por no haber sido totalmente honesta desde el principio-le dijo Bella con sinceridad.

-También sé que no fue porque no quisieras decírmelo-siguió sin parecer escuchar a Bella-… fue sólo que no podías… y… si aun así me lo hubieras dicho… estoy segura de que nada sería diferente. Yo-volteó a verla-… no hubiera renunciado a Edward.

Agarró su mano y dejó caer las lágrimas que había tratado de contener todo ese tiempo.

-Tú… realmente me caes bien-se secó las lágrimas pero más seguían cayendo-. Si alguien me preguntara quiénes son las personas más valiosas en el mundo para mi… diría que Edward y Bella. Y por eso-lloró más fuerte-… lo siento mucho, perdóname por haber lastimado tu corazón, perdóname, perdóname…

Bella la abrazó y, cuando Bree no estaba viendo, dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

Lamentablemente, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y su corazón ya había sufrido mucho.

* * *

><p>Alice decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la playa y, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar recordar su última conversación con Charlotte.<p>

_Flashback_

-¿Cómo es que terminaste con él?

-Preguntas si se lo confesé, ¿verdad?-le preguntó con mucha intuición- Sí lo hice; un día reuní todo mi valor por esos diez años de sentimientos acumulados, era día de San Valentín.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No fui capaz de hacerle entender a esa persona mis sentimientos-frunció un poco el ceño, como tratando de adivinar algo-, lo increíble es que después de hacerlo… mi corazón quedó completamente vacío, fue como… cuando la marea baja-sonrió ligeramente-. Recuerdo que pensé: "entonces este es mi punto final", me sentí como si hubiera terminado de resolver un problema matemático en el cual había trabajado por mucho tiempo, me sentí mejor.

-¿Después no te dolió?

-No, había hecho todo lo que podía, no tuve arrepentimientos. Así que, Alice, sigue intentando hasta que no tengas arrepentimientos.

_Fin Flashback._

-¿No crees que estamos en una situación muy tensa como para que des un paseo?-le preguntó Jasper sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-En esta época-le dijo Alice con sinceridad-… un matrimonio por conveniencia no parece real.

-En nuestro mundo es algo muy normal.

-¿También aceptarías este tipo de futuro?

-Quién sabe-se encogió de hombros-…realmente no me interesa con quién me case.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable con tu vida?-le preguntó Alice enojada- Si sigues así nadie querrá estar a tu lado.

-¿Actúas como una sabelotodo sólo porque ahora sabes más de mí?

Se dio la vuelta y decidió que había sido una mala idea seguir a Alice.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verla?-le preguntó ella, deteniéndolo- Hace tres años-explicó-, en el día de San Valentín…

* * *

><p>Estaban en el restaurante mientras Bella intentaba comer y Jacob estaba parado enfrente de una ventana, dándole la espalda a ella.<p>

-Hoy podría ser tu última oportunidad-empezó a decirle sin voltearse, no creía tener el valor para verla-, si quieres aferrarte a él… debemos de apresurarnos, no hay mucho tiempo. Desde que te conocí sólo esperaba una cosa-confesó-: que seas feliz y no llores; quiero que estés como cuando nos conocimos: sonriendo alegremente, cuando sea el día de mañana, es posible que ya no sonrías, y eso me asusta.

-No te preocupes-le dijo monótonamente-, me aseguraré de sonreír porque-la voz se le quebró-…tú seguirás a mí lado. Creo que-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-… algo me entró al ojo.

Jacob volteó y vio que empezaba a llorar a pesar de que ella trataba de no hacerlo. Se sentó a su lado, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a acercarlo a su cara cuando Bella se alejó y puso una mano enfrente de su cara, cubriéndose.

-Estoy bien-le aseguró-, mis lágrimas están acostumbradas a ser secadas por ti, es por eso que siempre lloro cuando estoy contigo.

Pero Jacob sabía quién era responsable de esas lágrimas, y también sabía que esa persona era el único que podía pararlas.

* * *

><p>Bree entró al cuarto de Edward y lo encontró en el balcón acostado en un camastro, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila.<p>

_Nunca lo había visto tan relajado, desearía que tuviera esa expresión más seguido, pero parece que lo único que siente cuando está conmigo en molestia y enfado._

Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos su cara.

Edward poco a poco fue despertando y cuando abrió ligeramente vio a alguien a su lado, se despertó completamente y dio un salto mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-la regañó molesto.

-No hay necesidad de que te espantes con mi presencia-le contestó también enojada-, será mejor que te acostumbres a mí porque estaremos juntos a partir de mañana.

-¿Quién querría estar a tu lado?

-Deja de quejarte y ve abajo, los demás te esperan.

Él no pregunto de qué hablaba porque sabía que sería inútil y que de todos modos iba a tener que ir donde se lo dijeran.

Bajaron al restaurante y los papás de Bree y Jane los estaban esperando en una mesa, cuando se hubieron sentado Jane levantó una copa de vino.

-A partir de mañana vamos a ser una familia… por el Grupo Vulturi y el Grupo BT, y por nuestros hijos, hagamos un brindis.

En ese momento Bella iba bajando por el elevador acompañada de Jacob y, para su mala suerte, ya que el elevador estaba hecho de puro vidrio y la parte de atrás daba al restaurante, Bella vio que estaban cenando todos juntos y sintió cómo otra parte de su corazón se rompía.

_Esa es la familia con la que Edward debe de estar…_

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella rápidamente se volteó y agacho la cabeza.

Jacob había notado todo y, para cuando bajaron, la abrazó por los hombros y salieron juntos.

* * *

><p>Después de haber cenado, Edward se excusó diciendo que iba a ir al baño, pero, en cambio, se había ido a su cuarto para no tener que regresar.<p>

-¿Qué haces escondiéndote aquí?-le preguntó su hermana mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-Hermana-murmuró Edward volteándola a ver-… ¿cuándo llegaste?

-No importa, ya estoy aquí para tu boda.

Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse frente a él.

Edward bajó la mirada.

-¿No crees que soy patético?

-¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llevar esto?-preguntó su hermana seriamente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-enterró su cara entre sus manos, rascándose los ojos- Ni siquiera la comprendo.

-Nuestra familia, el Grupo Vulturi e incluso tu nombre, Edward Cullen, parecen que viven a través de las decisiones de los demás… Yo-dijo con un poco de vergüenza-… no pude hacerlo, cuando decidí dejar todo eso atrás me pregunté: "¿en quién se va a convertir Carmen Vulturi?"-reveló con pena-, puse en una balanza el vivir como una don nadie y el vivir como la esposa de un reconocido hombre, supongo que no tuve el valor para ser una don nadie. Desde que tomé mi decisión fui una cobarde, y no hay un solo día en que no me pregunte qué habría pasado, cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera tomado otra decisión-dijo con arrepentimiento-; pensé que al final el tiempo me haría olvidarlo, pero todavía lo recuerdo cada día.

-¿Aún te sientes mal por eso?

-No realmente-dijo con sinceridad-, pero todavía hay una parte en mí que se siente mal con él. Realmente hay una parte de mí que vive con remordimientos de esa época.

Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Hermano, no importa la decisión que tomes-le aseguró-, yo siempre voy a entenderte; y sin importar qué hagas o cuándo lo hagas, recuerda que siempre voy a estar apoyándote porque te quiero, y eso nunca cambiará.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se marchó.

* * *

><p>-Dilo-le exigió Jacob cuando llegó.<p>

Edward le había pedido que lo viera enfrente de la alberca del hotel. Esa escena le recordó a la vez que los F4 y Bella habían ido a buscarlo a Londres, le dolía saber que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde ese entonces.

-Para mí, tú eres mi hermano. A veces pensaba que probablemente estarías mejor sin mi compañía, pero… cada vez que pensaba en alejarme, pensaba que yo no sería nada sin ti.

-Acaso-leyó entre líneas-… ¿me estás pidiendo que mañana te ayude a escapar?

-Golpéame-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es enserio, quiero que me golpees.

Jacob suspiró y acumuló todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que él cayera al piso.

Edward se sobó un poco la mejilla y después volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo dejar ir a Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba en el cuarto de Bree tratando de ayudarla con su equipaje para la luna de miel, estaban viendo vestidos.<p>

-¿Cuál crees que es más bonito?

-Todos son bonitos.

-No puedes decir eso-la regañó Bree-, tienes que ser cien por ciento fría y directa con la novia; no me ayudas si dices que todos son bonitos.

-Perdón, pero es la verdad.

La verdad era que Bella ya quería salir de ahí, se estaba torturando.

Bree negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cama cuando escuchó el sonido de que había recibido un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó:

_Tengo algo que decirte._

_-Edward_

Se excusó con Bella diciéndole que su mamá la quería ver y salió de su cuarto.

Se dirigió a la iglesia en la que mañana se casarían y encontró a Edward parado enfrente del altar y dándole la espalda a ella.

Bree se acercó sigilosamente a su lado.

-¿Tú-empezó a hablar cuando hubo llegado-, la novia, Bree Tanner, tomas al novio, Edward Cullen, como tu esposo en la felicidad y la tristeza, mientras los dos estén vivos?-esperó unos segundos- Sí, acepto. ¿Tú, el novio, Edward Cullen, tomas a Bree Tanner como tu esposa en la salud y la enfermedad, y amarse hasta que la muerte los separe?

Edward no volteó a verla y contestó con sinceridad:

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

-Edward-le dijo mientras reía nerviosamente-… sabes que lo hacía sólo de broma, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

-Yo no estoy bromeando-le dijo seriamente mientras volteaba a verla-, Bree, no puedes casarte conmigo, lo siento.

-¿Un "lo siento" soluciona todo?-le preguntó mientras empezaba a sentirse enojada- ¿Entonces por qué existen las leyes y los policías?

-Hay una chica que me gusta-explicó-, ella ha sido la única desde el día que nací y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día que me muera. ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí.

-¿Perdiste la razón?-le preguntó un poco sobresaltado por su respuesta.

-Yo sé… que esa chica es Bella, pero… quiero que tú y yo sigamos juntos. Puede ser chistoso-río nerviosamente para ocultar cómo su voz se quebraba-, pero todavía me gustas a pesar de que tú me odias, pero el hecho de que tú seas el tipo de hombre que sabe amar apropiadamente hace que me gustes más, puedo soportar el hecho de que la chica que amas sea Bella… sé que no la olvidaras fácilmente… pero… si espero… tal vez tenga una oportunidad-dijo con anhelo-… tal vez tenga la oportunidad de que me ames como la amas a ella, y para mí… vale la pena esperar por eso.

Edward volteó a verla y lentamente llevó una rodilla al piso y después la otra.

-Perdóname

-No-le dijo firmemente-. Escúchame bien: mañana vamos a ser marido y mujer en este lugar, sin importar nada, hasta el día en que moriremos, vamos a prometernos amar el uno al otro. A pesar de que me supliques que te perdone… no cambiaré mi decisión-sintió la tensión en el ambiente y cambió de tema-. Ya es tarde, me rogaron que esta noche me fuera a dormir temprano para que mi maquillaje este bien mañana, así que me voy.

Le dio la espalda y salió mientras empezaba a llorar.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado y los F3 estaban en el cuarto de Edward esperando a que terminara de vestirse.<p>

-Ya casi es la hora-anunció Emmett mirando su reloj-, será mejor que salgas.

Edward salió con un traje negro y de camisa blanca, con un moño blanco.

-Emmett, tengo un favor que pedirte-dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Rómpeme el brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no hay tiempo.

Se puso de rodillas enfrente de él y puso su brazo sobre la mesa que había.

-Con tu fuerza podrás romperla a la primera.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió y Emmett lo tomó del brazo y poco a poco fue aumentando de fuerza su agarre.

-¿Ahora qué están haciendo?- les preguntó Bella mientras entraba al cuarto.

Emmett soltó a Edward antes de hacerle un verdadero daño.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le contestó Edward.

-¿Esto fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?-le preguntó burlonamente- Si esta es la única manera en la que puedes parar esto, entonces mejor cásate, eres un cobarde, esto no es enfrentarlo, es salir huyendo.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

-Entonces dime que no lo haga, dime que no me case.


	23. Chapter 22

Bella volteó su cara para no ver la insistente mirada de Edward, y dio un paso atrás.

Entró un guardaespaldas, saludó a todos, y anunció:

-La señorita Bree está buscando a la señorita Isabella.

Bella no le dirigió otra mirada a Edward y salió del cuarto seguida del guardaespaldas.

Edward agarró su rostro entre sus manos y se dejó caer en el piso.

Jasper y Emmett negaron con la cabeza.

Y nadie vio que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por los labios de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Ya todos estaban en la iglesia esperando por la llegada de los novios.<p>

Jane bajó la cabeza para ver su reloj y noto que, a pesar de que aún era temprano, Edward ya debería de estar ahí. Así que sacó su celular y mando un mensaje que ya tenía preparado.

En su cuarto, Edward estaba encerrado, pensando en una solución para no casarse, cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular. Vio que era de Jane y lo abrió rápidamente, temiendo lo peor.

Había un archivo de imagen y cuando lo abrió, reveló una foto de Bella siendo amordazada.

_¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿cómo es posible? ¡Ella estaba aquí hace poco!_

Después recordó que, tal vez, el guardaespaldas que había entrado buscándola había sido contratado por Jane.

Gruñó frustrado y se dio un golpe en la pared, después cerró la foto y leyó el texto:

_¿No crees que se te hizo tarde?_

_-Jane._

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos los F3 entraron a la iglesia para darle paso a Edward.<p>

Jane sonrió.

Los F3 se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y cuando Edward llegó al altar, se quedó parado, sin voltear atrás.

Después entraron Alice y Rosalie, quienes se sentaron en sus lugares, cerca de los F3; y entonces entró Bree, quien estaba deslumbrante, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y combinaba armoniosamente con sus accesorios y peinado, sin embargo, no miraba al frente, miraba hacia el piso y su seño se veía fruncido, como si tuviera mucho dolor de cabeza.

Ni Edward ni Bree se vieron cuando ella llegó al altar.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia y a cada minuto Edward sentía que el aire se le acababa, no podía creer que al final iba a ser una inversión más de su mamá. En cambio, uno no podía saber lo que Bree pensaba, todo el tiempo vio hacia el piso, como si le avergonzara algo, y tal vez así era… tal vez estaba avergonzada por lo que le había dicho el día anterior a Edward.

-Si alguien se opone a esta boda-dijo el padre, sacando a los novios de sus pensamientos-, por favor, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El corazón de Edward dejó de latir un segundo, esperando que alguien la levantara.

Bree levantó su cabeza y miró al frente.

El padre vio que nadie levantó la mano y continuó:

-Entonces…

Bree levantó la mano.

-Yo-dijo con voz fuerte y clara-… me opongo a esta boda.

-¡Bree!-grito Jane desaprobatoriamente.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Bree?!-gritó su padre, enojado.

-Yo, Bree Tanner-repitió ella, mirando al padre-, me opongo a este matrimonio.

Se volteó.

-¿No hay alguien más que se oponga?

-Yo también me opongo-dijo Jacob levantándose.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se levantaron al mismo tiempo que decían:

-Yo también.

Jane bufó audiblemente.

-Creo que esta broma se te está yendo de las manos, Bree.

-Señora Jane, mamá y papá: esto no es una broma; yo no puedo seguir con esto. No importa cuánto lo piense, no creo que el matrimonio haya sido hecho para mí-dijo quitándole importancia-. Discúlpenme por mi conducta y los problemas que causé. Papá, debido a que todo esto fue mi culpa, por favor no te desquites con el Grupo Vulturi. Señora Jane y… Edward-volteó a verlo tímidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había entrado-…realmente lo siento.

-¡Increíble!-gritó Jane enojada.

Agarró su bolso y se retiró de la iglesia.

Los invitados agarraron sus cosas y en menos de dos minutos la iglesia ya estaba vacía, excepto por los F4, Alice, Rosalie y Bree.

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de parecer?-le preguntó Edward después de un momento.

-Usualmente soy una chica muy genial-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, en la que Edward vio tristeza.

-¡Bree!-gritaron Rose y Alice al unísono antes de abrazarla.

Bree les correspondió el abrazo y entonces recordó algo.

-¡Oh! Esperen.

Sacó su celular de entre su ramo y marcó un número.

-¿Cómo va todo?

_-Apenas la rescatamos._

* * *

><p>Edward corrió hasta el muelle y entró al yate justo un segundo antes de que zarpara.<p>

Entró la cabina y encontró a Bella sentada, quien, apenas lo vio, se levantó y corrió hasta él.

Edward enredó sus brazos alrededor de ella y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Bella inhaló el perfume de Edward y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Jasper y Alice se encaminaban hacia la palaya. Hacia media hora que estaban en el carro y Alice seguía llorando.<p>

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llorando? –preguntó Jasper, harto-Si alguien te viera, pensaría que fuiste a un funeral.

-¿Dónde puedes encontrar algo más conmovedor? ¡Bree es tan genial!

Jasper se río y apagó el coche, Alice se secó las lágrimas y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el cofre, viendo el mar.

-Ayer me preguntaste por qué no había ido al lugar donde me habían citado un día de San Valentín, ¿verdad?-empezó Jazz- Yo… no creo en los finales felices.

_Flash back_

Jasper había regresado de una fiesta con dos chicas, y al entrar a su casa había encontrado a Charlotte sentada en la sala. Ella la vio sorprendida y después se sonrojó al verlo con dos mujeres, trató de salir pero tropezó con la orilla de una mesa y, por accidente, tiró un jarrón, se apresuró a levantar los pedazos pero soltó un pequeño grito al cortarse con un pedazo. Jasper dejo a las dos mujeres en su puerta y se apresuró a auxiliarla.

-¿Estás bien?

Sacó un pañuelo de su saco y empezó a enredárselo en la palma de la mano.

-Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado a todos momentos.

-Lo siento, estoy bien. Tienes invitadas-le dijo, señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta-, creo que me iré.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su casa.

Jasper corrió tras ella y la detuvo.

-Me estuviste esperando para decirme algo, ¿no?

-Tengo un favor que pedirte-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

_Fin flashback_

Alice estaba tan entrada en la narración que la sobresaltó la risa amarga de Jasper.

-Cuando pienso en eso… me doy cuenta de que fue la primera vez que Charlotte me pedía algo.

Volvió a reírse, pero esta vez tristemente. Y, mirando el mar, siguió con su narración.

_Flashback_

-¿Un favor?

Charlotte sacó una carta de su bolsa y se la dio.

-Ve a esa dirección mañana a las siete de la mañana-le pidió.

Jasper miró la carta un momento y abrió la boca.

-No preguntes por qué, ¿sí?-lo interrumpió- Adiós.

Charlotte se dio la vuelta y se alejó, cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta a la cuadra le gritó:

-¡Jasper! Espero que vayas.

Jasper no entendía de qué iba esto, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Volvió a entrar a su casa y siguió la fiesta con sus "amigas".

Dejó la carta sobre un periódico y empezó a preparar unas bebidas.

Una de sus acompañantes, que ya estaba algo pasada de copas, le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Jasper le había dado, y al poner el vaso en la mesa se le cayó. Él, rápidamente agarró el periódico y lo limpió para después tirarlo a la basura.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que también había tirado la carta.

_Fin flash back_

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba caminando por las calles, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día. No podía creer que Edward no se hubiera casado…<p>

Rio amargamente y recordó lo que le había dicho la noche pasada…

_Flashback_

-Acaso, ¿me estás pidiendo que mañana te ayude a escapar?

-Golpéame-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es enserio, quiero que me golpees.

Jacob suspiró y acumuló todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que él cayera al piso.

Edward se sobó un poco la mejilla y después volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo dejar ir a Bella-bajó la mirada y siguió algún momento pensé que lo mejor era dejarla ir contigo en vez de que se quedara conmigo, muchas veces pensé que lo mejor era que tú estuvieras con ella-tomo un poco de su cabello entre sus manos-. Odiaba pensar en que… te la dejaría sin importar nada, llegué a pensar que en verdad te la podía dejar, Jacob-volteó a verlo nuevamente-. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo.

_Fin flashback._

Jacob siguió caminando y volvió a reír tristemente.

_Supongo que al final fue mi culpa… tuve demasiadas oportunidades para estar con ella…_

Continuó caminando hasta llegar al hotel. En el lobby, Bree lo estaba esperando, y cuando llegó se paró y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que Bree se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la piscina, Jacob se sentó a su lado.

-¿No te arrepentirás?-le preguntó él.

-Claro que sí-contestó con tristeza-, me he estado arrepintiendo desde que deje ir a Edward-volteó a verlo y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro-. Aposté todo a ti, creía que juntos podíamos terminar con las personas que queríamos-bajó la mirada y suspiró-, es un desperdicio ya que renuncié a eso. ¿Sabes en qué momento empecé a cambiar de parecer?-esperó su respuesta y cuando Jacob no contestó, ella continuó- Un día le pregunté a Edward: "amor y amistad. Si tuvieras que escoger uno de los dos… ¿qué escogerías?", él dijo que no podía renunciar a ninguna-miró al cielo-. Dicen que la gente recibe cierta cantidad de codicia dependiendo de su ambición-volteo a ver a Jake con empatía-, ni tú ni yo tenemos suficiente codicia-se levantó abruptamente-. Me voy para Inglaterra mañana, ¿puedes darle esto a Bella por mí?

Jacob se paró y Bree depositó en las manos de él el collar de Bella.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseé que las iniciales grabadas significaran Bree y Edward.

Jacob volteó a verla cuando notó que la voz se le quebraba, pero Bree ya se había secado la lágrima.

-¡Buena suerte!-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jacob se acercó a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

La entendía, entendía los sentimientos de ella, entendía su sufrimiento y por eso… por eso no pudo evitar darle un abrazo en el que trataba de decir "no te rindas, estarás bien".

-Cuídate-susurró en su oído.

Bree se alejó y una vez más Jacob vio sus lágrimas, pero Bree empezó a caminar de regresó al hotel antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Jacob bajó la mirada a sus manos, donde estaba el collar que Edward le había regalado a Bella.

* * *

><p>Después de un par de horas navegando, habían desembarcado en un puerto pequeño desde el cual una limosina los llevó hasta una cabaña.<p>

La guardaespaldas de Bree se acercó a ellos y les entregó unas llaves.

-La señorita Bree preparó esto para que estuvieran más cómodos.

No esperó respuesta de ellos y se volvió a meterse en el coche, pero Bella la detuvo por el brazo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Disculpe, podría decirle a Bree que, si ella está de acuerdo, nada ha cambiado entre nuestra relación de hermanas.

La guardaespaldas asintió y cerró su puerta.

Bella volteó a ver a Edward y le dio una sonrisa antes de encaminarse a su cabaña. Cuando entraron, toda la cabaña estaba decorada con velas (las cuales eran las únicas que alumbraban el lugar), y, al entrar en la recamara principal, los esperaba una cama matrimonial decorada con pétalos de rosa y, al lado, había una botella de vino tinto con dos copas. Edward y Bella se voltearon a ver y se rieron nerviosamente, el mismo pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas:

_Es mi imaginación o… ¿empezó a hacer más calor?_

Siguieron explorando el lugar y cuando salieron al patio trasero, una cena los estaba esperando.

Edward caminó hacia allí primero y abrió una silla para Bella, ella se sonrojó pero aceptó la invitación sentándose. Cuando él se hubo sentado, empezaron a comer. No habían notado lo hambrientos que estaban hasta que el primer pedazo de comida tocó sus lenguas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Edward se levantó y se quedó parado al lado de Bella, extendiéndole la mano derecha.

-Señorita Bella, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Bella se rio.

-No sé bailar.

Edward agarró su mano y la levantó, la tomó con una mano de la cintura y con la otra estrechó sus manos.

Al principio Bella estaba tensa, pero conforme seguían bailando, se dio cuenta que no importaba si no podía bailar, lo que importaba era que estaba entre los brazos de la única persona que quería que la estrechara de esa manera.

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo-le dijo Bella mientras seguían bailando.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué yo?-lo miró fijamente a los ojos- No soy bonita, ni tampoco tengo dinero, en pocas palabras no tengo nada, ¿por qué te gusto?

-Porque yo lo tengo todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy guapo y tengo dinero, en pocas palabras lo tengo todo, muchos pensarían que con eso es suficiente, pero-se sonrojó un poco al confesarlo- desde que tú llegaste a mi vida esta se ha iluminado, ahora sé que en verdad no lo tenía todo, me faltabas tú; no me faltaba otra persona o no me faltaba otro amigo, simplemente me faltaba Bella Swan

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

_¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?_

Después de cenar y bailar, Edward le pidió a Bella que mirara las estrellas con él, así que se fueron a sentar a una banca donde se acurrucaron en una manta mientras Edward ponía el telescopio.

-¡Ahí está!-gritó entusiasmado mientras se alejaba del telescopio- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ven, mira!

Bella acercó su ojo a la mirilla y vio un planeta colorido con un aro.

-¿Qué es?

-Es Saturno.

-Es precioso…

-Si tú y yo proviniésemos de las estrellas, seríamos seres de Saturno porque es el planeta del amor y estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Bella se sonrojó y decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Edward lo notara.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo es que te gustan las estrellas?

-Cuando era pequeño mi papá me regaló un telescopio en uno de mis cumpleaños, había una tarjeta en la que decía: "Estudia bien las estrellas, así podremos verlas juntos la próxima vez".

-¿Y a qué lugar fueron a mirar las estrellas?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Nunca fuimos-contestó serio, mirando a las estrellas-, ni siquiera una vez. ¿Sabes qué me regalaron en Navidad, unos años después? Otro telescopio; ahí me di cuenta de que quien enviaba los regalos y las tarjetas no era él, sino su secretaria. Creí tanto en su promesa y estudié tanto que fácilmente podría entrar a la Facultad de Astronomía-regresó su mirada a Bella-. ¿Sabes qué deseo ahora?

-Ir a ver las estrellas con tu hijo-le contestó ella bromeando ligeramente.

Él dejó escapar una risa. Una risa que hacía mucho tiempo ella no escuchaba.

-Eres muy ingenua. Después de mi decepción, en cada cumpleaños mi deseo era no hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir.

Bella se acercó a él y enredó sus brazos en sus hombros y recargó su cara en su pecho, él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bella-le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la frente-… siento mucho haberte lastimado-ella asintió y lo estrechó más fuerte-. Bella…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Te amo

Bella levantó su cabeza y Edward bajó la suya.

Después de mucho tiempo… finalmente estaban juntos.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, los dos decidieron que simplemente iban a compartir la compañía del otro, así que decidieron empezar viendo una película acurrucados en el sillón.<p>

Pero no contaban con que una visita llegaría…

-Veo que el amor está en el aire-dijo Emmett cuando entró.

Edward y Bella se sobresaltaron y voltearon al tiempo que Jasper, Jacob, Alice y Rosalie entraban.

Bella se acercó corriendo a sus amigas y las abrazó.

-¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?

Todos se miraron con complicidad.

Decidieron desayunar juntos y recordaron los buenos tiempos cuando, con solo estar juntos, era suficiente para ser felices.

Después de comer Bella se excusó y dijo que iba a dar una caminata a los alrededores, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se detuvo y esperó a que Jacob la alcanzara.

-Finalmente estás sonriendo-le dijo él cuando estuvo a su lado-. Ten.

Agarró sus manos y depositó su collar.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sé por qué lo tenía Bree pero me pidió que te lo entregara.

-¿Por qué no me lo entregó ella?-le preguntó, recordando a Bree- ¿Dónde está ahora?

* * *

><p>Edward y Bella habían salido lo más pronto posible y, en el Ferrari de él, iban a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.<p>

Bella volteó a ver su reloj de mano.

-Se va a ir pronto.

Un par de minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto y se apresuraron a buscarla.

* * *

><p>Bree estaba parada, dándole la espalda a la puerta por la que se iría, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien…<p>

-Señorita, es hora de irnos-se acercó a decirle su guardaespaldas.

Bree asintió y miró una vez más a su alrededor. No había nadie.

Suspiró pesadamente y dio un paso.

-¡Bree!-se detuvo al escuchar su nombre- ¡Bree!

-¡Mono!

Volteó inmediatamente y se encontró a Bella y Edward corriendo en su dirección. Ella dejó sus cosas y también corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo puedes irte así?-la regañó Bella- ¿No ibas a despedirte de tu mejor amiga?

-Lo siento. Honestamente, soy muy mala para decir adiós.

-¿Así que la fiera Bree Tanner también tiene una debilidad?-se burló Edward.

-¡Claro que sí!

La expresión de Edward cambió a una de afecto, y eso sorprendió a Bree.

-Cuídate y… gracias.

Edward nunca le había dicho las gracias ni nada por el estilo. Y la mirada que le había dirigido era de afecto, Bree siempre había anhelado ver esa mirada en él antes pero… el que ahora se la dirigiera, hacía que todo lo que ella había hecho valiera la pena.

…_espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver._

-Si ustedes llegan a terminar, me moriré-los apunto con un dedo amenazadoramente-; así que si lo van a hacer, primero tienen que recibir mi aprobación, ¿entendieron?

Ellos asintieron.

-Déjame darte un abrazo, Bella.

Bella asintió y correspondió su abrazo.

Bree empezó a apretarla más fuerte.

_Yo… realmente no me quiero ir._

Se alejó rápidamente y les dio la espalda.

-Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo hacia su equipaje y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Bree!-gritó Bella haciendo que ella volteara- Será mejor que regreses a comer a mí casa, ¿está bien?

Bree simplemente asintió y siguió caminando. Entregó rápidamente su boleto e ingresó por la puerta para después abordar el avión, una vez adentro abrió su bolsa de mano y saco un par de zapatos, era el mismo par de zapatos que había visto en una tienda en Inglaterra y donde conoció a Edward. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos con él y esta vez no contivo las lágrimas.

_Sé que originalmente le pertenecían a Bella, pero… permíteme tener esto… al menos… déjame conservarlos… quiero al menos conservar un recuerdo._

* * *

><p><em>-Mientras que las complicaciones crecen entre el Grupo Vulturi y el Grupo BT, los mercados internacionales están poniendo su atención en ellos. Para minimizar las reacciones negativas debido a la cancelación de la boda entre los herederos de los dos grupos, el Grupo Vulturi está…<em>

Edward apagó la tele y decidió salir a dar un paseo, quería olvidar la molesta voz del presentador de noticias, suficiente tenía con Jane. Se encaminó a la puerta y cuando la quiso abrir esta no lo hizo, lo intentó otra vez y siguió sin abrirse. Soltó un bufido desesperado.

-Sé que alguien está afuera, así que abre. ¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que abrieras! ¡Abre!

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, Bella se encontraba buscando un lugar donde vivir, por lo que Alice y Rose le habían ofrecido su ayuda y ahora se encontraban las tres en el restaurante con muchos periódicos.<p>

-¿No crees que esta vez deberías ir a mi casa?-le preguntó Rosalie tirando un periódico desesperada- ¿Para qué quieres encontrar otra? No sabes si esa bruja la demolerá o te echará en medio de la noche.

-Tengo tantas cosas por empacar-recordó Bella con frustración.

-No hay necesidad de que lo hagas.

La voz de Jane provenía de la entrada, donde se encontraba con Demetri y algunos guardaespaldas, entró y uno de los guardaespaldas puso en el piso, al lado de Bella, una maleta.

-Sabía que eras patética, pero no te consideraba una chica que actuara inocentemente para luego clavar un puñal por la espalda-le dijo fríamente-. Reconozco que fue mi error por no haber quitado la raíz del mal desde el inicio.

-¿Por qué está actuando de esa manera con Bella?-dijo Alice, enojada- Ella no hizo nada por separarlos, de hecho trató de ayudarlos en su relación.

Jane la ignoró y aventó en la mesa donde estaban un periódico.

-Si tienes ojos, deberías leer eso.

Bella lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el título:

_Cae el precio de las acciones del Grupo Vulturi, ¿podría ser la segunda crisis?_

-¿Sabes cuánto se ha perdido por la culpa de una chica que no vale nada?-le empezó a reprochar- La magnitud y cantidad del daño causado no puede ser comprendido por alguien como tú. No dejaré pasar este asunto con facilidad, voy a hacer que te des cuenta con quién estás tratando y me aseguraré que te arrepientas al máximo.

En ese momento, Rosalie y Alice vieron que entraba el abuelo de Jacob.

-¡Esas palabras son muy duras para una chica!

Jane se volteó y lo vio sorprendida, a pesar de que no le agradaba nada el señor, le guardaba cierto respeto.

-Señor, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jane-la saludó-. Claramente has cambiando mucho, ¿cómo has podido decirle esas cosas con tanta frialdad?

-¿Cómo es que la conoce, Señor?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Se va a casar con mi nieto-dijo con seriedad y seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Está seguro?

-Es la chica en la que he puesto mis ojos para que sea la pareja de Jacob-volvió a aclarar.

-¿Habla en serio?

-A partir de ahora ella es parte de mi familia, así que me gustaría pedirte que no la trates tan duramente. Bella, toma tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

La mente de Bella era un torbellino, no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba, así que sólo atinó a asentir.

-S-Sí.

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba en su sala leyendo cuando entró su abuelo acompañado de Bella y una maleta.<p>

-Hola Jake-lo saludó Bella tímidamente.

-A partir de hoy se quedará con nosotros-dijo su abuelo-. ¿Le podrías mostrar su habitación?

Jacob lo miro extrañado pero no preguntó nada, creía saber la razón por la que su abuelo la había traído y estaba agradecido por dicha acción.

Una vez en su habitación, Bella desempacó con la ayuda de Jake.

-El abuelo me arrastró hasta aquí pero puedo irme mañana a la casa de Alice-dijo Bella algo apenada.

Jacob estaba a punto de contestarle cuando entro su abuelo sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién les dijo que dos jovencitos pueden estar solos en un cuarto con la puerta cerrada?

-Lo siento-dijo Bella-. Por cierto, sólo me quedaré aquí esta noche y…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en escapar-la cortó el abuelo-. Y sólo te arrastré hasta aquí porque tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Así es, tú querías juntar a una familia y ahora necesitas una, ¡no más quejas!

El abuelo salió y arrastró consigo a su nieto, llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

-Bella podría sentirse incómoda estando aquí-le dijo Jacob un tanto molesto.

-¿No eres tú quien se siente incómodo? No sé nada de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero eso dependerá del destino. Por ahora, Bella no tiene adonde ir y… la verdad quería ayudarla. Estoy en contra de que una chica tan brillante como Bella este con alguien tan brusco como tú, así que no hay necesidad de sentirse incómodos.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Bella acudió a la escuela algo desanimada, iba tan distraída que no se percató de que un auto se había detenido a su lado hasta que Demetri se interpuso en su camino.<p>

-Venga conmigo, por favor.

Bella lo pensó un momento, y decidió que no importaba qué, ella iba a enfrentar sus problemas por sí misma. Así que subió al carro. Demetri hizo lo mismo y una vez que arrancó, habló:

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí?-preguntó sorprendida, creía que se trataba de algo relacionado con Jane.

Él no volvió a hacer ningún comentario en el trayecto y Bella tampoco preguntó nada. Ella notó que el camino por el que iban era el mismo que los dirigía a la casa de Edward, una vez que llegaron, le sorprendió que no entraran por la puerta principal como siempre, sino que entraron por una trasera y después tomaron unas escaleras que los llevaba a una habitación que estaba abajo, adentro, había un señor muy pálido y de cabello rubio con los ojos cerrados, estaba intubado.

-¿Podrías venir a hacerle compañía cuando tengas tiempo libre?- le preguntó gentilmente.

-¿Yo?

-Todo lo que debes hacer es contarle historias o anécdotas de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién es?

-Él es como mi hermano mayor, es como de mi familia.

-Pero, ¿por qué me pide…?

-Porque esta persona necesita de alguien con un espíritu cálido y tú eres la persona más cálida que he conocido en mi vida. También entiendo que tengas otras cosas que hacer y que necesitas dinero, así que te ofrezco esto como un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¡No es necesario! Si puedo ser de ayuda, entonces ayudaré.

-Te pido que esto quede entre nosotros, por favor.

-Claro, está bien.

Se acercó al hombre en la cama y sonrió.

-¡Hola! Encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero dígame Bella; aunque carezco de muchas cosas, trataré de ser una buena compañera para usted.

* * *

><p>Edward había logrado que lo dejaran salir de su cuarto, pero no le permitían salir de la mansión. Ahora estaba en la recámara que solía ser de Bella, había llamado a Demetri:<p>

-¿Sabes algo de Bella? ¿Está bien?-le preguntó en cuanto él entró.

-El abuelo de Jacob se la llevó a vivir con ellos. Por ahora, es el lugar más seguro para ella.

Edward asintió con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Me prestas tu celular?

Demetri se lo extendió y Edward empezó a teclear.

* * *

><p>El celular de Jacob sonó con el tono de mensajes y lo abrió:<p>

_Es un alivio saber que se está quedando en tu casa._

_-Edward_

Jacob se tocó el pecho y frunció el ceño.

-Pero… ¿por qué me siento tan inquieto?

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Bella había tratado de contactar con su novio sin tener éxito, también trató de buscarlo por la escuela pero no había ni un rastro de él, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.<p>

-Hola-escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Emmett!-dijo con alegría cuando lo vio.

Él le invitó un café de una maquinita y se sentaron en unas bancas.

-Estos días me he sentido raro-le confesó Emm a Bella-. Jasper actúa como si fuera un inválido y a Edward lo encierran como si fuera un delincuente, es muy estresante. Mira-señaló su cara-, hasta mi piel está sufriendo-eso hizo reír un poco a Bella. Emmett le sonrió y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros-. No te preocupes demasiado, no es tan serio. Ponte en su lugar, ¿cómo crees que estaría tu mamá después de haber arruinado una boda frente a tantas personas? Sería extraño si no hubiera tenido consecuencias eso sobre Edward. Hoy voy a ir a visitarlo, ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-le preguntó Emm- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy muy bien. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es sólo que… Jacob y tú se ven muy cómodos viviendo bajo el mismo techo-dijo con incomodidad-, me hace pensar si no están floreciendo otra vez tus sentimientos por él.

-¡Claro que no!-negó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba- Ni siquiera…

-Sólo era una broma-le dijo rápidamente al ver que se volvía loca-. De todos modos… Edward, Jacob y Bella… un triángulo amoroso que aún no sé en qué terminará…. Ten paciencia, pronto las cosas se arreglarán, y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Jacob, nunca lo había visto tan relajado como lo está ahora que vives con él, también gracias por llevar de regreso a su abuelo.

-No me agradezcas, últimamente siento que soy una carga.

Ambos suspiraron y tomaron un sorbo de sus cafés.

* * *

><p>Bella llegó en la tarde con el hombre en la cama y se sentó a su lado con un paño mientras tomaba un de sus manos.<p>

-Vamos a limpiar sus manos.

Fue pasándole el paño por su mano y entre sus dedos para después cortarle las uñas. Una vez que acabó, agarró un libro de su mochila (que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca de la escuela) y empezó a leer.

-Los encuentros más desafortunados son aquellos que parecen peces con espinas, entre más largo sea el encuentro, el olor a pescado se hace más fuerte. Los encuentros con los que debes ser más cauteloso, son como flores floreciendo, porque te brindan exuberancia en la floración y se desechan al marchitarse. Los encuentros más bellos son los que son como pañuelos, porque te limpian tu sudor cuando estás cansado y tus lágrimas cuando estás triste…

El rostro de Jacob apareció en su mente y sonrió, después volteó a ver al hombre.

-De verdad me gustan mucho estás líneas. Espero que yo sea un encuentro de pañuelo para usted.

Bella no se había dado cuenta, pero Demetri estaba viéndolos desde la entrada, y él sonrió.

-Voy a leerle algo más…

* * *

><p>La convivencia entre Jacob y Bella era bastante buena, parecía que siempre hubieran vivido juntos. Hacían muchas actividades juntos, la limpieza de la casa, la comida, entre otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en este momento estaban los dos en el patio sentados uno al lado del otro, Jacob sostenía un libro entre sus manos y Bella tenía su cabeza agachada.<p>

Jacob pensó que era una buena oportunidad para decirle esas palabras a Bella:

-Quería decirte que… te amo. No espero que me respondas o algo así-dijo rápidamente, antes de escuchar algún sonido de ella-, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Pasaron unos segundos y Bella no decía nada, así que él volteó a verla y la encontró cabeceando. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin saber si sentir coraje o alivio.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Jasper estaba empacando cada una de las cosas que había hecho con sus manos, no tenía sentido guardarlas más. En ese momento entró Alice y lo agarró por el brazo para que la viera a la cara.

-¿Sólo te vas a dar por vencido? ¿¡En serio vas a huir así?! ¿Crees que esto es lo que ella quería?

-Eso ya no importa.

-¡A mí me importa! Para tener un corazón fuerte y que no se rompa tan fácilmente, debes tirarlo, pisotearlo y prenderle llamas, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú me lo dijiste una vez!

-Creo que dije una estupidez.

Alice tomó delicadamente su mano lastimada.

-¡No has hecho nada! ¡No has intentado nada! Tal vez tú te hayas rendido, pero yo no. Voy a hacer que muevas tu mano a cualquier costa.

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando Alice tomó esa decisión no creyó qué tan difícil sería. Últimamente se sentía más como un cadáver y no como un ser humano. Su vista se nublaba seguido y, a pesar de que no se arrepentía de su decisión, era molesto.

-¡Alice!-gritó Bella mientras ponía una mano en su espalda- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras recogía uno platos se estaba tambaleando y casi cae.

Bella la agarro por la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse, no pudo evitar notar lo pálida que se veía.

-¿En qué has estado metida estos días? Se ve que no duermes mucho, y has estado llegando a trabajar muy temprano... ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No te preocupes-le contesto débilmente-, sólo me falta un poco más para terminar.

* * *

><p>Emmett había llegado a la casa de Edward y había entrado a su cuarto para contarle sobre su plan, una vez que las cosas estuvieron preparadas se pararon enfrente de la puerta y Emmett hizo la pregunta final:<p>

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Se voltearon a ver y con la boca articularon "uno, dos… ¡tres!"

Abrieron la puerta y salieron caminando normalmente, pasando enfrente de todos los guardaespaldas que rápidamente les cerraron el paso.

-Voy a salir con mi amigo-comunicó Ed-. Pueden seguirnos si quieren, no me importa.

Ellos los dejaron pasar y caminaron detrás de los mismos. Emmett había llevado su Ferrari y él se metió en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Edward en el del copiloto; los guardaespaldas también se subieron a otro coche y los siguieron de cerca.

Edward marcó un número y lo puso en altavoz.

-Demetri, ¿todo está listo?

-Sí.

En ese momento cruzaron una calle de la cual salieron dos carros que se colaron detrás del Ferrari y les cerraron el paso a los guardaespaldas. Ellos salieron a discutir con los conductores pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward y Emmett habían escapado exitosamente.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba ayudando al abuelo en el consultorio, esta vez no había muchas cosas que hacer pero una señora le había pedido el favor a Bella de cuidar a su hijo mientras a ella la operaban, era madre soltera y no mantenía comunicación con su familia, lo único que tenía era a su hijo.<p>

-No se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que estaba con el niño cuando su celular sonó. Vio en el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de su novio y se preocupó de que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-calló un momento para escuchar lo que él le decía y, una vez que terminó, volteó a ver su reloj- ¿A-Ahora?

Después volteó a ver al niño y supo que desde ese momento iba a ser un problema.

* * *

><p>Edward la estaba esperando en la entrada de un zoológico, aún no entendía por qué Bella quería ir a ese lugar, se le hacía muy infantil. Y para colmo, ya estaba retrasada por quince minutos, ¿quién se creía?<p>

A lo lejos, entre la gente, vio que Bella estaba llegando con algo a su lado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- le preguntó señalando al niño.

-No es una cosa-lo regañó-, es un niño.

-¡Hace mucho que no tenemos una cita, y ahora vienes con un mocoso!-gritó desesperado mientras jalaba su cabello- ¿Acaso lo adoptaste?

-Bella-interrumpió el niño con voz adorable-, ¿podemos ir allá?- señaló un lugar donde estaban los hipopótamos.

-Claro, vamos.

-Me preguntaba por qué querías que nos viéramos en un zoológico-le dijo Edward molesto, ignorando la petición del niño-, ¿quieres más a ese niño que a mi?

-Si quieres tener una cita, será mejor que dejes de quejarte y me sigas-lo amenazó y después volteó a ver al niño con ternura-. Vamos.

Sin esperar a Edward, ellos empezaron a caminar.

-¡Espérame!

Edward los alcanzó cuando ellos estaban viendo a los hipopótamos y después de un rato siguieron viendo a los animales que se encontraban por esa zona. Las cosas eran un poco incómodas al principio, el niño y Edward sólo querían que Bella les prestara atención a ellos y Edward constantemente le sacaba la lengua haciéndolo enojar. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a las jirafas había tanta gente que el niño no alcanzaba a ver nada aunque se parara de puntitas, el corazón de Edward se ablandó un poco y, de repente, lo levantó en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus hombros.


	24. Chapter 23

Pasado un rato, Edward notó que algo pasaba con Bella; algo le preocupaba y no se lo estaba diciendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-contestó rápidamente.

Él bufó y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Aunque no estuvieras bien, no eres el tipo de chica que me lo diría.

-Realmente estoy bien- insistió.

-Espera un poco-la agarro por sus hombros y la miró fijamente, en el fondo de sus ojos se veía preocupación. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella-. Esta vez, de verdad, aunque tenga que irme de mi casa, te voy a proteger.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-La personalidad de Jane no es de sentarse cómodamente sin hacer nada-dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, él sabía que si algo pasaba probablemente era obra de Jane-, definitivamente está planeando algo. Tan solo digo que también yo me estoy preparando.

-No hagas eso-le dijo Bella bruscamente-. La única razón para hacer algo deberías ser tú, no yo, no quiero que me protejas.

-¿Por qué? Tú eres mi novia, claro que tengo que protegerte.

-Alguien protegiendo a alguien, alguien esperando el ataque de alguien-suspiró, cansada-…realmente eso no me gusta, no me gusta depender de alguien. Hasta ahora he recibido mucho de ti y de los F4, incluso de Bree. Me gustaría que por una vez estemos en el mismo nivel.

-¿Sabes?-dijo cambiando su tono a uno bromista para dejar el tema por la paz- Tú eres el tipo de chica con la que… ser romántico se desperdicia.

Rieron y el niño que llevaba Bella consigo, jaló del cabello de Edward para que le hiciera caso, él inclinó su cabeza para estar a su altura y el pequeño se le acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó mientras se alejaba del niño- ¿¡Y piensas que es momento de reírse?! ¡Aguántalo! ¡Tienes que aguantarlo!

Lo bajó inmediatamente y lo puso bajo uno de sus brazos mientras corría hacia los baños del zoológico.

Después del incidente no pasó gran cosa, simplemente siguieron disfrutando de los animales y comieron algunas chucherías. Aunque había una cosa que tanto Edward como Bella notaron: todas las personas los veían con cara de reprobación; y no era de sorprenderse, para cualquier persona que los viera desde lejos parecían una familia, los padres jóvenes con su pequeño hijo, sin embargo ellos los ignoraron y siguieron divirtiéndose.

No se fueron del zoológico hasta que cerró, entonces Edward llevó cargando al niño (que se había quedado dormido minutos antes) mientras acompañaba a Bella hasta el consultorio.

-Es raro- dijo Edward de pronto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es raro?

-Me siento como si estuviera en un sueño que hubiera tenido antes-se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-. Me refiero a… ¿cómo es posible que este pequeño sea tan pesado?

Antes de que Bella le pudiera contestar, sonó el celular de Edward, lo sacó y vio que era una video llamada de Demetri.

-Hola Demetri- saludó al contestar.

_-Creo que será mejor que vuelva ahora, Jane va a preguntar pronto por usted._

Colgó rápidamente, sin despedirse, le entregó a Bella el niño y sin decir más, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y empezó a alejarse. Bella se quedó de pie, un poco atónita ante el rápido cambio de actitud de Edward pero entendiéndolo completamente; acomodó al niño entre sus manos y lo vio marcharse.

* * *

><p>Jasper aún seguía tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido con Charlotte, realmente no comprendía mucho, o, más bien, no quería comprender, le daba miedo la respuesta que encontraría.<p>

Agarró entre sus manos lo único que conservaba de ella…

_Flashback._

Era su cumpleaños, y Charlotte le había llevado un pequeño pastel junto con un regalo, cuando lo abrió descubrió que era un rompecabezas de sólo dos piezas, cada una tenía una parte de una frase que al juntarlas decía:

"_Un encuentro, una oportunidad"_

-¿Qué significa?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Que las oportunidades se presentan solo una vez en la vida.

_Fin flashback._

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó para ir a ver quién era.

Alice estaba parada en la entrada, jadeante y pálida dio un paso cuando lo vio pero sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiera sido porque Jasper había corrido para agarrarla por la cintura antes de que cayera.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Jasper preocupado.

-Lo encontré- dijo débilmente-, por fin lo encontré.

Era muy temprano, tanto que tal vez nadie estaría despierto a esa hora, y Alice lo hizo salir e ir al techo de un edificio, había dicho que era de suma importancia que la acompañara. Una vez ahí, Alice lo colocó viendo en la dirección adecuada y se paró detrás de él para taparle los ojos con sus manos, observó cómo poco a poco el sol iba ascendiendo y, cuando fue el momento adecuado, le destapó los ojos.

Jasper observó dos carteles de publicidad que estaban en los edificios de enfrente y justo cuando el sol se puso en medio de ellos deslumbraba tanto que, juntando los dos anuncios, sólo se podía leer:

"_Te amo, Jasper"_

-Ese día la salida del sol fue a las siete de la mañana-le dijo Alice mientras él seguía atónito-, y esto solo se ve justo a esta hora por un par de segundos.

Él cayó de rodillas y, sin percatarse, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

-Sabía que era un idiota…. ¡ella lo sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo!-gritó mientras seguía llorando- ¿Cómo pudo darme un problema tan difícil para resolver? ¡Déjame volverlo a hacer! ¡Regresa!

* * *

><p>Jane estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en su oficina mientras en la tele pasaban algunas noticias, el sonido de la tele la mantenía despierta y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver las imágenes que aparecían en ella.<p>

_-Ayer el lindo clima de primavera trajo a muchas familias al zoológico, donde las flores…_

Justo en ese momento, ella decidió voltear a ver la pantalla y, para su sorpresa, vio en ella a Edward y Bella, junto con un niño, sonriendo felizmente.

Aventó el periódico, apagó la tele y puso en marcha el plan.

* * *

><p>Jacob, el abuelo y Bella, habían decidido ir a pescar y, mientras ellos seguía en el muelle tratando de atrapar los últimos peces del día, Bella estaba un poco más lejos cocinando una sopa con lo antes pescado.<p>

-Jacob, hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte cuando me muera-le dijo el abuelo a Jacob de la nada, tomando una expresión seria-. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de la fundación y de la clínica? El sueño de tus padres era curar el alma por medio del arte, y la enfermedad mediante la medicina.

-Abuelo, todavía no estoy…

-¡Vengan aquí!-los interrumpió Bella mientras les hacía señas a lo lejos- ¡La sopa de pescado está lista!

-Esa niña sí que tiene una voz fuerte-comentó el abuelo con una sonrisa-. ¡Vas a espantar a todos los peces con esa voz que tienes!-bromeó con ella.

Bella soltó una carcajada y ellos se apresuraron a llegar a su lado, donde la comida los esperaba.

-¿Cómo está?-les preguntó Bella cuando comieron la primera cucharada de sopa.

-No muy bueno-dijo el abuelo en broma-, conste que solo me lo voy a comer para no desperdiciar la comida. ¿Qué opinas tú, Jacob?

Antes de que el pudiera contestar, Bella se levantó.

-Asombrosamente-dijo el abuelo a un volumen que sólo Jacob podía escuchar-, sabe casi igual al de tu mamá.

-¡Miren para acá!- gritó Bella mientras sostenía una cámara.

Ellos voltearon hacia donde ella estaba y se tomaron una foto.

* * *

><p>Alice llegó a la casa de Jasper y se sorprendió al encontrarlo si zapatos, con el pantalón arremangado y sobre una pila enorme de play doh; estaba amasándola con sus pies.<p>

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias-le dijo sin saludarla-. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? Espera-la interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar-, ya sé tu estilo, ¿las malas noticias primero? Probablemente no vuelva a ser tan bueno como antes, esta mano-la levantó y la miró con tristeza-… si vuelve a ser escogida…

-Volverá-lo interrumpió con una sonrisa-, yo lo sé. Entonces, ¿cuál es la buena noticia?

-Voy a seguir adelante, ya no voy a evitarlo-dijo con una sonrisa de descanso-. Si te das por vencido una vez, puede que lo lamentes en el futuro. Alice, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?- preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba.

Alice sonrió y la tomó sin dudarlo.

Después de un rato se le unió y empezó a amasar junto a él. Asombrosamente, era muy relajante esa actividad.

-¿Cómo sabías que prefería escuchar las malas noticias primero?

-Porque a las chicas buenas les gustan los finales felices.

Ella frunció el ceño y siguió amasando, pero piso mal y se imaginó la caída inminente, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto pero… nunca llegó, Jasper la había agarrado de la cintura y se había inclinado hacia ella, sus caras estaba a escasos centímetros y podía sentir la respiración de él en su rostro.

-Definitivamente soy una buena persona, pero no un buen chico-le recordó Jasper mirándola profundamente.

-Necesitas deshacerte de tu idea de que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos buenos-le dijo Alice con un hilo de voz pero con seguridad.

Él sonrió y observó sus labios, se inclinó un poco más y ambos cerraron sus ojos, listos para… pero el celular de Alice empezó a sonar en ese momento, sacándolos de la pequeña atmósfera que habían creado. Ella sonrió incómodamente y se apartó de su lado, alejándose, y contestó.

-Hola mamá. ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Eso no puede ser cierto. Estaré ahí enseguida.

* * *

><p>Después de la pesca, habían decido darse una vuelta por la fundación. El abuelo guiaba a Bella por cada rincón mientras le narraba la historia de la misma.<p>

-Hemos trabajado muy duro, es todo gracias a los esfuerzos de muchas personas-dijo orgulloso. Llegaron a una puerta que los dirigía a un jardín y se detuvo-. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo, Bella?

-Claro.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia afuera sonó el celular del abuelo.

-¿Bueno?-contestó- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Quién tiene la valentía para…?-preguntaba claramente alterado y enojado- ¿Cómo es que esta situación surgió? ¡No! ¡Pase lo que pase, debemos de cuidar la fundación! ¡No!

Se agarró del pecho y calló al piso mientras soltaba el teléfono.

-¡Abuelo!-gritaron Bella y Jacob mientras acudían rápidamente a su lado.

Jacob no podía pensar nada, no…. no había nada en su mente, todo estaba en blanco, simplemente sentía mucho pánico, demasiado.

Bella buscó rápidamente entre las bolsas del abuelo su medicina pero no la encontraba.

-¡Jacob! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido! ¡Jacob!

Vio que él no hacía nada y entonces empezó a esculcarlo a él en busca de un celular.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la situación se había controlado, Bella le pidió a Jacob que salieron del cuarto del abuelo para hablar con él. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que fue directo al grano.<p>

-Él no quería que lo supieras, dijo que si era cauteloso todo saldría bien. ¿Por qué no traemos las cosas del abuelo?

Jacob no le dijo nada, ni tampoco le dirigió una mirada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>-¿Los preparativos marchan bien?- le preguntó Jane a Demetri mientras veía algunas fotos de Bella que sus espías le habían dado.<p>

-Si me lo permite, ¿podría volver a considerar lo de la fundación Black?

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy haciendo esto por tener algo en contra de una fundación mediocre.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?

-Esta vez voy a arrancar las raíces.

Demetri estaba a punto de hacer su próxima pregunta cuando entró Edward con tranquilidad.

-Te tengo una propuesta.

-Te escucho-le dijo Jane con indiferencia.

-Me disculpo por lo de la boda, pero no es como si la posibilidad de una fusión con el grupo BT fuera imposible, confía en mí y podré resolver este asunto. Aunque me espíes o me encierres, haré todo lo que me pidas… excepto… dejar a Bella.

-¿Si dejo a Bella en paz es suficiente?

-Sí.

-Te prometo no levantar ni un solo dedo en contra de Bella a cambio de que cumplas lo que dijiste-prometió con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa no era sincera, y eso bien lo sabía Edward, algo ocultaba ella.

Salió de la oficina de Jane y se dirigió al cuarto en el que Bella dormía cuando vivía ahí.

_¿Qué está tramando esa bruja? No es posible que haya accedido tan fácilmente, algo más debe de estar planeando pero… ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que planea?_

-No es tiempo de estar deprimido-dijo Sulpicia mientras entraba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Aún no conoces a tu madre? Todavía no puedes relajarte, si a veces no eres capaz de cuidar a tu novia, ¿cómo planeas cuidar del Grupo Vulturi en el futuro? No te crié para que fueras una persona lamentable-lo señaló de pies a cabeza-. No creas que porque una persona nació creyendo ser valiente lo va a ser. Aunque estés furioso por haber perdido, y quieras dar un paso atrás y huir, verás que ese carácter débil que crees tener, se volverá en uno fuerte; así es como uno se vuelve valiente, ¿comprendes?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Pero unos brazos que la rodaban por los hombros la detuvieron.

-¡Sulpicia! Gracias- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Alice no había podido trabajar, no había dejado de llorar desde el día anterior.<p>

-¿Pero no habías dicho que tu papá ha trabajado por veinte años en esa compañía?-le preguntó Bella gentilmente, abrazándola por uno de sus hombros- Y si no recuerdo mal, hace no mucho tiempo fue ascendido a administrador. ¿Por qué hicieron que tu papá renunciara?

Ella no pudo contestar, simplemente sus llantos aumentaron.

Bella suspiró.

_Esto… no es normal… la fundación, lo del papá de Al… de alguna manera no puede ser coincidencia que esas cosas malas estén pasando al mismo tiempo._

* * *

><p>Entonces, para desenredar su mente, había decidido ir al sótano de los F4 (buscando a Jasper y Emmett) para que la ayudaran a resolver los problemas que se habían presentado.<p>

Abrió la puerta cuando escuchó voces desde el interior del sótano, y por alguna razón, en vez de entrar, prefirió quedarse oculta, escuchando.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Emmett- ¿La compañía que pertenece al Grupo Vulturi obligó al papá de Alice a renunciar?

-Parece que sí-contestó Jasper.

-Ya me estaba preguntando por qué Jane no había intentado nada después de la boda… parece que Jacob también ha sido afectado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Parece que Jane le quitó al abuelo de Jacob todos los derechos sobre su compañía, y el desarrollo del nuevo centro de arte ha sido pospuesto.

-Entonces… todo esto es…

-… un plan para destruir a Bella- terminó Rosalie la oración de Emm.

Bella no necesitaba escuchar más, cerró la puerta y salió. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para solucionar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Un rato después llegó al hospital a visitar al abuelo, quien estaba en compañía de Jacob quien leía un libro.<p>

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido!-dijo el abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A caso me echaste de menos en tan poco tiempo?-bromeó.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero que te lleves a mi nieto de aquí-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano-, se ha quedado aquí como un clavo y no se mueve ni un centímetro, es bastante sofocante. ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¡Váyanse!

Jacob se paró y salió lentamente, Bella lo siguió y el abuelo sonrió al verlos irse juntos.

_Sin duda Bella va a ser una muy buena novia de mi nieto._

Jacob seguía un poco molesto con Bella, además de que las cosas con la fundación no iban bien y eso no mejoraba su humor. Bella también estaba preocupada, sabía que todo era su culpa: lo del abuelo, la fundación, Alice… todos estaban sufriendo por su culpa.

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a un parque cercano, donde caminaron tranquilamente sin hablar, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Después de un rato se dirigieron a la fundación, donde Jacob fue a la sala de música para tocar u poco el piano, Bella se sentó al lado de él y la melodía le dio nostalgia.

_No es justo, nada de esto es justo…._

Más tarde, en la noche, volvieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y mientras los pensamientos de Bella seguían por el mismo rumbo, los de Jacob habían cambiado.

-Nunca pensé que podría nacer en mí el deseo de proteger a alguien pero-dijo Jacob mientras seguían caminando, sin mirar a Bella-… desde que te conocí… empecé a sentir eso.

Bella no le prestó atención, ella seguía pensando en el futuro, en lo que pasaría…

Jacob estaba a punto de llamar su atención cuando un espectáculo de luces en una fuente los distrajo.

_Estoy tranquila al saber que Jacob está con el abuelo. Pero… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, Jacob. Tú siempre fuiste como el sol para mí. Adiós, Jacob._

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, después de clases, Bella había ido con el amigo de Demetri que estaba cuidando. Le lavó las manos, la cara, le puso crema en su cuero y después se sentó a su lado para leerle un poco de un autor coreano que le gustaba.<p>

-"Un diente de león vive como un diente de león, así como la hierba vive como hierba. Sin embargo hay hierbas diferentes, hay algunas que viven en los suelos duros, al borde de las calles, otras crecen en la tierra y son completamente diferentes, crecen viviendo como dientes de león. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que debía vivir de acuerdo a mi naturaleza".

Cerró el libro y suspiró.

-Señor… no creo que pueda venir aquí otra vez. Deseaba ver cómo mejoraba, deseaba leerle muchos libros… discúlpeme, por favor-las lágrimas estaba a punto de salir y parpadeó varias veces para que eso no pasara-. Yo… puedo soportar hambre… también puedo soportar el frío… puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero hay una cosa que nunca voy a poder soportar: que las personas que amo estén pasándolo mal por mi causa-tal vez era porque se sentía tranquila con el señor, pero podía decir todas las cosas que no había dicho-. No es algo que pueda solucionar sólo por desearlo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿No piensa que es injusto? No voy a huir de ese problema. Usted sabe que, aun cuando no esté aquí, tiene que mejorarse, ¿verdad?

Se levantó, dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y le dio un beso en la frente. Agarró sus maletas y salió del cuarto. Desafortunadamente, Bella no se quedó a ver que uno de sus dedos se había movido.

* * *

><p>Jane estaba en el edificio de su compañía, en su oficina, revisando algunos de los nuevos contratos para el Grupo Vulturi.<p>

-Isabella ha venido-informó Demetri al entrar.

-Vino más rápido de lo que esperaba-dijo con una sonrisa-, déjala entrar.

* * *

><p>Bella llegó a la casa de Edward y entró sin ninguna complicación, el personal corrió inmediatamente a rodearla con cálidos saludos.<p>

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí?

-Está bien, no me van a matar ni nada.

Sulpicia se acercó a la multitud que rodeaba a Bella y la recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola!-saludó Bella con mucho cariño.

-Bienvenida, señorita Bella.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-preguntó sonrojándose- Sólo soy Bella.

-Ya no trabajas aquí, así que cada vez que vengas a esta casa serás tratada como una invitada. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Edward-se detuvo y corrigió su error-… quiero decir, el señor Edward… -después recordó que ya no trabajaba ahí y no debía de tratar a su novio con tanta formalidad-Vine a ver a Edward.

-El joven señor está en su habitación.

-Gracias.

Se despidió de todas y empezó a subir las escaleras gritando felizmente su nombre. Edward estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó su nombre en voz de Bella, se rio y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_Ahora hasta escucho la voz de Bella._

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó mientras volteaba a ver quién había entrado.

-¡Edward!-gritó Bella cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Él se levantó inmediatamente y cuando la tuvo enfrente le tapó la boca, la metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te hizo algo Jane?

-¡Edward!-gritó cuando él le destapó la boca.

Inmediatamente volvió a tapársela.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Edward-dijo más tranquila-, vayamos a un picnic.

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió mientras levantaba una canasta.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba realmente feliz, después de saber que nada malo había pasado, inmediatamente agarró su carro y juntos se fueron hasta el río más cercano a la ciudad para pasar la tarde juntos, llevaban todo lo que necesitaban: comida, mantel, bicicletas y, lo más importante, su presencia. Hicieron de todo en ese día, comieron mientras hacían bromas, anduvieron en bicicleta, y cuando empezaba a caer el crepúsculo, caminaron por la orilla del río.<p>

-¿Es un día especial?-preguntó Edward- Realmente no me importa si lo es o no, pero… ¿así es como se siente festejar un cumpleaños o ganar la lotería?

-¿Tanto lo disfrutaste?

-Desearía que cada día fuera igual. ¡Imagínate! ¡Tú me pediste una cita! Y no nos hemos peleado ni siquiera una vez

-Tienes razón.

-Ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pidió mientras se detenían.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Bella poniéndose enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho "te amo"? Yo te lo he dicho… un par de veces.

-¿Realmente tengo que decirlo con palabras?

-Me gustaría escucharlo, también me gustaría saber qué clase de persona soy para ti.

-Te amo-dijo con sinceridad-. No importa todo lo que intente para no amarte, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Puso sus pies en puntitas, agarro los extremos de su chamarra y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>Más tarde tuvieron que ir de regreso a la ciudad, no podían quedarse para siempre en el río aunque ellos quisieran. Todo el camino habían ido agarrados de la mono, ninguno quería dejar ir la mano del otro. Bella miró por la ventana y vio que estaba empezando a llover. Quitó la mano de Edward de la suya.<p>

_Flashback._

-¿No viniste porque tenías algo que decirme?-le preguntó Jane cuando vio que Bella no decía nada.

-Déjelos en paz.

-¿A quiénes?

-A la familia de mi amiga Alice y a la fundación Black, déjelos en paz.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta? ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio? Si no me das nada a cambio, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarlos en paz.

-Yo me voy. Dejaré a Edward, me cambiaré de escuela y me mudaré, me iré a un lugar donde Edward no pueda encontrarme. ¿Es suficiente para usted?

-¿Cómo sé que lo cumpli…?

-¡Lo cumpliré!-gritó enojada.

-Bien, creo que llegamos a un acuerdo-dijo con la sonrisa más enorme que Bella le haya visto hasta ahora.

-No estoy perdiendo ante usted, ni tampoco estoy huyendo-le informó con fuego en sus ojos-. Usted es…la persona más malvada que he conocido. Me voy porque no deseo que las personas que amo se involucren con usted, pero… no puedo salvar-un lágrima cayó de sus ojos-… a la persona que más amo, y eso me preocupa.

Jane empezó a reírse sin control.

-No me digas más tonterías y vete de una ve...

Bella agarró el café caliente que estaba en el escritorio de Jane y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-Tú-la miró con odio-… ¿crees que puedes irte haciendo algo así?

-¿Entonces por qué no hace algo?-la retó- ¡Aguantaré cualquier cosa que tenga para arrojarme! Pero si vuelve a involucrar a mis amigos en esto, ¡no la perdonaré en la vida!

_Fin flashback._

-Edward… detén el carro aquí-le dijo mirando la lluvia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendido, estaban a la mitad de la autopista.

-Sólo detén el carro.

Edward frunció el ceño, confundido, pero aun así se orilló y apagó el carro. Bella se bajó del carro (aunque estaba lloviendo y no traía paraguas) y sacó sus maletas que estaban en los asientos traseros. Edward también se bajó, confundido.

-¿Qué haces con esas maletas? ¿Alguna clase de evento sorpresa?-trató de bromear.

-Ya no voy a verte más-le dijo mirándolo fijamente-, hoy fue nuestro último día juntos.

-¿Estás molesta porque todavía no nos hemos peleado?-le preguntó bromeando- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No estoy bromeando-contestó con seriedad.

Parecía que Edward había entrado en alguna clase de shock, porque le costó trabajo procesar la información.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le preguntó tomándola de los hombros, temiendo que se la soltaba, ella se iría para siempre- ¿Te hizo Jane algo otra vez?

-He tomado la decisión de sacarte de mi vida-le contestó con frialdad, alejándose de su agarre-. Gracias por todo, cuídate.

Agarró sus maletas y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó enojado, agarrándola de una mano para hacerla voltear-Dijiste que me amabas, ¿por qué estás actuando así? Esto es por Jane, ¿verdad?

-Es por mí. Esta vez-las lágrimas empezaron a caer pero, gracias a la lluvia, Edward no se percató de eso-, soy yo la que se ha dado cuenta… de que tú y yo somos de diferentes mundos. Nos conocimos como en un sueño pero…ahora… es tiempo de que regresemos a nuestros mundos.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Bella sintió como si algo dentro de ella se desmoronara. Todo eso era mentira, ella todavía no creía en lo de estar en mundos diferentes; alguna vez creyó haberlo creído pero… desde que empezó a amar a Edward dejó de creer en eso.

-Es una mentira, me estás mintiendo-dijo seguro, aguantando las ganas de llorar-. Dime lo que ha pasado, yo solucionaré todo. Te protegeré-le prometió.

Bella se quedó en silencio y miró que un autobús estaba haciendo parada a unos pasos de donde estaban ellos. Agarró sus maletas y empezó a caminar hacia el autobús.

Edward… él… simplemente no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, no… no podía comprenderlo. Mientras estaba debatiéndose con sus pensamientos, Bella ya había llegado a la puerta del autobús.

-¡No te vayas!-gritó él mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Bella se quedó quieta al escuchar su voz.

_No… no lo hagas más doloroso, por favor. No quiero… no quiero dañarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

-Me dijiste que me amabas-le dijo cuando la alcanzó-, ¿esto es todo tu amor?

Bella inhaló profundamente y puso una expresión de frialdad y burla en su rostro antes de voltearse.

-Quizás eso era todo lo que te quería-le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. No importa cuánto te quiera, no puedo soportar más tiempo a tu lado, este es mi límite.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí como un hombre normal?-le preguntó con un poco de esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión- No como alguien que es parte del Grupo Vulturi, no como alguien relacionado con Jane, sino como una persona normal.

_Claro que lo he hecho muchas veces. Gracias a tu estupidez, tu naturaleza obsesiva, tu arrogante y violenta personalidad, tu prepotencia, tu sencillez._

-No-le contestó con una sonrisa burlona-. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, siempre serás el heredero del Grupo Vulturi, Edward Cullen; y nunca he olvidado eso, ni por un solo momento.

De todo lo que había escuchado, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Bella.

_¿Entonces… nunca dejé de ser Edward Cullen, heredero de Grupo Vulturi, para ti? ¿Nunca me viste como una persona normal? Yo creí… creí que eras la única que me miraba como realmente era y no como los demás me veían._

Bella se subió al autobús, pagó su pasaje y se sentó en la parte trasera del mismo. Y cuando emprendió su marcha, finalmente se dejó llorar todo lo que quería.

Edward observó que el autobús se alejaba de él y algo en él lo hizo reaccionar.

_Bella… Bella se va… ella… se aleja…_

Empezó a correr detrás del autobús.

-¡Pare el autobús! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Pare el autobús!

Bella escuchaba sus gritos desesperados y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba aún más. Pero el autobús nunca se detuvo, rápidamente dejó a Edward atrás y él se dejó caer de rodillas en la calle, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y borraba sus lágrimas.

-¡Bella!

Bella escuchó ese último grito y siguió llorando.

_Desde el momento en que me empezaste a gustar, siempre desee que tú no fueras el heredero del Grupo Vulturi, sino simplemente un chico normal. Lo siento Edward, no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. Lo siento mucho._

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche habían dado de alta al abuelo y junto con Jacob fueron a su casa esperando encontrar a Bella.<p>

-¡Ya llegamos Bella!-gritó el abuelo alegre al entrar.

Sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

Jacob empezó a buscarla por la casa y justo cuando entró a su recamara, encontró un sobre amarillo sobre la cama. Lo agarró y lo abrió, había una carta que decía:

_Perdónenme por haberme ido de esta manera._

_Gracias por todo, nunca olvidaré a personas como ustedes._

_Por favor, cuídense._

Jacob tiró la carta inmediatamente y salió corriendo de su casa.

_¿Qué hiciste Bella?_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, por la mañana, Bella había llegado a la zona pesquera donde su familia se encontraba, se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde vivían, y los encontró a los tres a la orilla de la playa colgando unas cosas en lazos.<p>

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó cuando llegó.

Todos la recibieron calurosamente y con grandes sonrisas.

-Tu padre no puede salir al mar-contestó su mamá después de la bienvenida-, se marea fácilmente.

-¿Secan algas marinas?- preguntó al ver los lazos.

-Por eso hemos estado comiendo algas marinas desde que llegamos-contestó su hermano.

-No me digan que todos los días…

-Decir todos los días sería una exageración-contestó Charlie con una sonrisa apenada.

-Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó su mamá.

-En el fondo quería vivir contigo, con mi papá y con Seth-contestó con una sonrisa, pero Reneé pudo ver que había mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

-Me alegra de que vengas a vivir con nosotros de nuevo, Bella-le dijo su papá, abrazándola.

-Yo también-dijo Seth.

-Y yo-contestó Bella.

El resto del día le había ayudado a su familia a secar algas y decidió que mañana saldría a buscar un trabajo. Todas las actividades le habían ayudado a tener su mente ocupada, pero no fue hasta la noche que los recuerdos regresaron a cazarla. Así que salió a caminar por la playa para distraerse pero… resultó que eso hizo que recordara todo más vívidamente. Llegó un momento en que cayó de rodillas en la playa mientras lloraba fuertemente.

-Lo siento-susurraba-… lo siento… lo siento…

No supo cuántas veces lo susurro, pero eso no mitigó su dolor.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la partida de Bella, y Emmett, Rose y Jasper estaban preocupados por la situación.<p>

-¿Han tenido noticias de Bella?-les pregunto Jasper mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Hemos buscado en casi todos los lugares pero-contestó Rosalie frustrada-… es más difícil de lo que pensamos dar con ella.

-Me pregunto en qué lugar estará…-susurró Emm.

-Y Edward… creo que nunca ha estado peor en su vida-comentó Jazz.

-Lo raro es que Jacob está igual.

-Pero… lo he visto bien últimamente-interrumpió Rose.

-¿Crees que es normal que vaya a trabajar todos los días a su fundación?-le preguntó Emm- Para un chico que siempre estaba durmiendo o jugando con sus instrumentos, actuar así es muy raro. Bella es impresionante, finalmente llegó al corazón de los F4 y después desaparece.


End file.
